Night of the Wolf
by WolfgangNH
Summary: Harry and Hermione's summer is the same as usual: Isolation from the magical world. Then events change their lives going into Fourth Year. Wolf calls and blackmarks haunt England and in the protected walls of Hogwarts. Werewolf Harry/Hermione dive into the world of the werewolves. An AU fourth Champion. Dumble Bashing. M rated for all the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will focus on fourth year. Not sure if it will stop there or not, but I like that as a launching point for what will be a Harry-Hermione story. I will warn now, there will be Dumbledore bashing, some Weasley bashing and a more competent Ministry, or at least on some levels. It will be AU in many things and don't expect it to stay PG between action, violence, possible sexual situations and reports of child abuse. **

**Not sure on an update schedule, but it probably more like once a week.**

**Also, if anyone gets a better Idea for a title, I am all ears.**

****A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.  
****

****-oOo-****

**Chapter 1 - The Howling Night  
**

**July 22, 1994**

**Surry, England**

Harry sat at the window of his room looking out into the well-maintained backyards under the moon light. A hand rubbed at his scar, which was still prickling uncomfortable from the dream he only half remembered now. The distinctive green light at the end of it was something he would never forget.

Looking out the window again, Harry saw something moving through the yards. It was a large dark shape that moved like a hunting dog, jumping from yard to yard over the head level walls. As it jumped and move, he could see it was more like an elongated human with a wolf head.

A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine. He had seen something like that a month before and it was not right to be in a neighborhood like that. He reached in his pocket for his wand, having made it a habit to never leaving it at more than an arm's reach away. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he heard it growl at a dog in a yard just three yards away that was barking. The dog backed down and retreated into its small house.

Harry licked his lips. He wasn't sure what to do. The beast started to move towards the doghouse. He could see its matted fur in the light from a kitchen window. Harry was sure he was about to see the werewolf attack the dog. He wasn't supposed to do magic outside of school though. He didn't want another warning like after first year.

It was the middle of the night, so it shocked him when a door opened in the yard to his right. The werewolf was to his left and it immediately perked its ears and turned its head in the direction of the door.

"Last time I do a double shift," a voice said. There was a slight wind and the smell of a cigarette wafted towards him while he watched the thing disappear behind the wall in the yard with the dog and then deftly jump over it a second later. Harry's heart started to pound. The thing was going to go after Mrs. Nash. Harry tried to figure out what to do. He knew a few spells that might help, but after facing Professor Lupin a month ago, he knew he wasn't ready to take on a full-grown werewolf. It jumped another wall and Harry heard a growl.

He didn't think about it. Harry couldn't allow the thing to attack her.

He knew his door was locked, so Harry did the best thing he could. "Hey, ugly," he shouted, his wand in hand, but not using it yet.

The thing stopped in mid stride and looked up at him. "Who is that," Mrs. Nash said getting up and looking towards 4 Privet Drive.

The werewolf turned back to her and gave a howl. Mrs. Nash screamed when it bounded up onto the wall. "_Depulso!_" Harry's spell ran straight and true, lighting the night white and catching it before it could leap on poor Mrs. Nash. She screamed again and ran inside her house, slamming the door. The werewolf scrambled back up the wall. It howled at Harry before bounding into his yard.

"Bollocks," Harry said rushing to close his window. He was sure the police would be on their way soon, but they would be no match for the beast. Harry ran to his door. "Wake up," he yelled banging on the door. The thing howled again and he heard the thing slam into the house. He thought he heard clawing just below his window. "Wake up," Harry yelled.

"Bollocks," he cried out again. He was already in trouble; mind as well go all out. "_Alohomora," _he said forcefully. Five mechanical locks opened at once.

"What the ruddy hell is going on," a red-faced walrus of a man burst out of a door at the end of the hall. Vernon Dudley was a man who didn't like anything out of the ordinary, especially at two in the morning. Seeing Harry burst into the hall, his overlarge shirt half falling off his shoulder and brandishing his wand was beyond out of the ordinary for the man.

Harry pulled the door shut hard. Before he could do anything else a meaty hand impacted the side of his head. Harry fell to the floor as the man roared, "You are not doing that ruddy stuff here!"

There was another howl and then they could hear the window shatter in his room. The sound of glass tinkling across the floor was drowned out by a yipping bark. Harry fought the stars in his eyes as he tried to scramble unto his back. Somehow, he had managed to keep his wand. Uncle Vernon was bellowing again. "_Colloportus," _Harry got off before his uncle could open the door.

Vernon turned the handle and pushed into the now locked door. "What did you..." he bellowed before something slammed into the door with a shrieking howl. The door creaked ominously. It was enough for Harry to shake off the cobwebs in his head and scramble to his feet.

"What is going on," Dudley said coming into the hallway and rubbing his eye.

"Into the bathroom," Harry yelled at them, thinking it was the only place they could hide without a window big enough for the thing to come in. _Where was Hermione with some strengthening charm or something_, he thought in a panic. The werewolf slammed into the door again and a crack formed in the solid door.

"What did you bring into this house," Vernon said angrily.

"No time. Into the bathroom," Harry yelled at him. The snarling and growling as it hit the door again moved Vernon into action.

"Petunia," the large man barked. "Dudley, in the bathroom."

Vernon ran in first and waited for them to enter before slamming the door. Harry hadn't expected anything less with the door starting to give way to his room and a snarling beast on the other side of it. "Pootterrr," he thought he heard in the snarls and Harry froze. Professor Lupin had not been able to speak when he was a werewolf, how could this one?

An ominous crack of the door almost giving way woke him from his stupor. "Shite," he exclaimed. The creature hit the door one more time and it finally gave way. Parts of the door and the creature crashed to the floor. "DEPULSO!"

The beast didn't have the opportunity to even stand up before it flew down the hall and hit its head and legs into the doorframe as it flew into his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom.

Police sirens greeted his ears through the open door. They were still far away. Harry figured it was minutes before some possible help appeared. He bolted down the stairs not waiting for the beast to get up. "Down here stupid," Harry bellowed, hoping to get the beast out of the house.

He was down the stairs and to the front door before he heard the howl. It sounded pained. Harry hoped he wasn't calling others. Isn't that why wolves howled?

He slammed into the door, trying frantically to unlock it, forgetting he had a wand in his hand. He heard someone scream upstairs. He wasn't sure if it was Dudley or Aunt Petunia. "HEY MORON!" Harry bellowed. He sent red sparks up the stairs as he wrenched the door open.

He almost wished he hadn't. He saw the snarling thing slam into the top of the stairwell.

Harry bolted out of the house, heading towards the park, hoping to get the thing away from anyone it may hurt. The sirens were getting closer. He turned to see it jump out the front door. He was only two houses ahead of it and the thing was faster.

Harry tripped over the curb, his wand up as he cried out "DEPULSO!" again. He saw the spell fly high into the air.

Harry fell onto the sidewalk, landing hard on his wand arm and hitting his head. Dark spots swam in his eyes and felt like the world was spinning. He rolled over to focus on the werewolf. It was almost too him. It jumped at him... CRACK! A purple three decker bus suddenly popped out of nowhere. There was the unmistaken sound of breaking glass and a crash before a body flew away from the stopping bus.

"ERNIE," someone yelled from inside the bus as it screeched to a halt. Harry was able to get up enough to see the werewolf bounce once before skidding across the road then rolling a few times and finally coming to a rest a good fifteen meters or more away. "We hit someone! Oh Merlin! That isn't supposed to happen."

"The guy was in the middle of the road," Ernie said shakily.

"We never hit anyone that called us before. Call the Aurors," Stan Shunpike said getting out of the bus and moving towards the werewolf. The damage to the bus included the driver side headlamp and it was a dark spot in the street it landed in.

"Don't," Harry called out.

He was surprised when a second later, there were a few _cracks_ down the street in front of his house.

Stan stopped. He looked afraid and out of sorts as he first looked towards Harry, then the lump in the road and finally the group of men calling out. "It's the Knight Bus, Captain."

The form wasn't moving and Harry was getting shakily to his feet. "Stan, it's a werewolf," Harry said raising his wand and pointing it towards the form that was now starting to stir.

"Werewolf," Stan shouted before bolting for the bus. "Werewolf!"

"Shite," he heard a man say.

Harry moved a little towards the thing as it got shakily up on one arm. The other arm was hanging limp, as though broken bad. Three men and a woman in burgundy colored leather robes rushed past the bus. He saw one whip his wand and ropes shot out of it as he pointed it at the werewolf. "Stay back," a fifth Auror said moving to the front of the bus. He looked around, his eyes immediately falling on Harry.

The man casually raised his wand. "Wand down, son," he said in a soothing voice.

The sirens were almost to Privet drive. Harry, thinking he might be okay, let his wand drop to his side and then he sat on the pavement, his chest taking in great gulps of air and him feeling like he had run a marathon. "Shite," the old man with greying hair said as two police cars came blearing on to the street. "Smith, get an Obliviation and Magical Reversal squad here. After that, get that thing somewhere safe. Tonks, get the boy and make sure he's okay and then get a statement. Billings and Trask, get to that house we were called here for. Four Privet, I believe. I'll take care of the Muggles. Shite, get those people into their houses."

Harry looked up to see a young woman with bubblegum colored hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure why. As she walked up to him and knelt by his side. "Watcher, there. You have a name?"

Harry took in a few more deep breaths. His blood still felt like it was racing. "Harry Potter," he told her. "Is the werewolf caught?" He looked as the man, Smith he thought, kept out of reach of the thing. It was now bound in silvery chains over the ropes.

She did a quick double look before talking. "All right, Harry. It's bound. It won't be hurting anyone. Speaking of which, are you hurt? Did it hit or bite you?" She reached out and touched the side of his face.

"Hey, Tonks, there's a paper over here with some names. It says Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with streets and towns," the man said using his wand to illuminate something on the ground and moving his head to read it.

"Hermione," Harry cried out, jumping to his feet. "Does is say Heathburn Court, Devon." He felt his panic rising.

"Yeah. How do you know," Smith said looking at him suspiciously.

Harry looked around. "I need to get to her. She's a muggle-born," he said at Smith before turning to Tonks. Without thinking, he moved towards the bus. "Stan, you need to get me to 52 Heathburn Court, Devon. Now!"

"Woah, there," Tonks said grabbing his arm. Harry tried to yank his arm out of her hand and she was surprisingly strong for her size.

"We need to get to her. She's one of my best friends," he said pleadingly to her.

"Smith, emergency portkey to the cells," she told the man.

"Listen, you are still a trainee. We need to tell the Captain before we do what you are thinking and the boy can't come," Smith said back.

"I need to get to her," Harry pleaded, knowing of no other way.

There were a series of cracks as eight more wizards appeared around them. "Careful, werewolf," Smith said to the new arrivals. He noticed they wore the same burgundy leather robes. For the first time he noticed that some wore yellow arm bands on their upper arms, while the Aurors wore a black and three others wore dark blue bands.

"You really did find something this time," a taller woman said walking towards Smith.

"Captain wants these people in their houses and you know the rest," Smith told them.

"Hermione! We're wasting too much time," Harry cried out.

"Grassley, Burke. Emergency at 52 Heathburn Court, Devon. Possible other werewolf," Tonks said quickly.

"Shite. Come on, Burke," a redheaded man said to a rather dark-skinned man with a shaved head.

"Sure boss," the man said before disappearing.

"All right, Harry, they'll take care of your friend."

Harry didn't feel any better but seeing eight fully trained and qualified wizards around him, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't used to not doing anything. He looked at Auror Tonks as though totally lost. "Here, take a seat. Let me take a look at your face and those scrapes on your arms and legs."

Harry blinked and looked down. He hadn't realized that in his fall he must have scraped his right arm and leg. He saw the blood trickling down from the cuts. "Yeah, sure. Is Hermione going to be all right," he asked her. Hermione was one of only two people in his life that liked him for who he was and was always there. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Now, follow my fingers," she asked. Harry followed her fingers and when they separated, his eyes split and he almost fell over. She helped him stay upright up. "Kind of what I thought."

"Their calling in a second squad and more Obliviators," he heard someone say.

"Any casualties," the man he recognized as the Captain said back.

"Over here, Harry," Tonks said trying to get his attention.

"Is that about Hermione?" His adrenaline had shot up again. "I should be with her." He got up and immediately over balanced.

Tonks took his arm and almost went down with him before she was able to stand him up. "I think the only place you are going is St. Mungo's. Captain," she called out.

"What is it Tonks. Did he tell you what happened yet?"

"I think Mr. Potter needs to get to a Healer. Looks like at least a concussion, some pretty deep lacerations and not sure if he broke a finger or two," she said in a business-like tone.

The man nodded. "Fine. Get him out of here. Smith, go with them. Stay with him for the night. I'll send Moody along as soon as I can. I need your report and a statement from him as soon as possible."

"Sure, Captain," she said before wrapping an arm around him. "Let's go. Just don't throw up on me."

"Shacklebolt just reported finding two muggles and an underaged witch. They are going to take the girl to St. Mungo's. Check that, one of the adults is going too."

"Tonks, see if you can't get them in the same room. It will be easier to keep an eye on them until we can sort this out."

Harry was starting to feel really dizzy and his stomach wasn't liking the movement of Tonks trying to steady him. He may be almost as tall as her, but she was easily a few kilos on him, even in her small frame. "Was that Hermione," he asked her.

"Yeah. Sounds like you and your girlfriend will be spending some time together," she told him.

Harry blinked. "What, she's my friend," he said confused before they spun on the spot. Harry felt like he was being sucked through a straw. Everything felt squeezed and his stomach revolted. When the warm night air of London hit him, it was all it took for him to keel over and empty the little he had in his stomach.

"Wotcher," she said before putting a hand on his back. "Get it all out. Right, just through here."

By this point, Harry was feeling very unsteady on his feet and spots had appeared in his eyes again. He remembered seeing someone in lime green robes before the world went black.

**-oOo-**

**London, England**

Hermione lay in the hospital bed, trying to go over everything that had happened tonight...

**_Devon, England_**

It had been such a nice night. Her parents and her had gone out to a play in an outdoor theatre. She always loved a Mid Summer's Night Dream and tonight had been no exception. They had gotten back a little late, but it had been well worth it. At fifteen now, her parents didn't really enforce a curfew or bedtime, so they had had some hot chocolate before bed. It might seem off to most on a warm summer night, but she missed doing this when at Hogwarts.

She had gone up to her room to find Hedwig waiting on the perch in her room that she had bought in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the summer. This year, Harry was writing to her and she wouldn't miss a letter.

Hedwig sat sleeping on the perch, letter on her leg. She gave a soft hoot and accepted Hermione's pet before settling into sleep again. Hermione smiled to see the messy scrawl of Harry's writing. She was thinking that when she sent Hedwig back tomorrow, she should send his birthday present too. It may be a few days early, but she would rather be early than late, and Hedwig was showing up about once every six or seven days right now. If she waited, it probably would be late.

Feeling tired, but not willing to miss out on news about her best friend, she quickly got changed for bed and then plopped onto it. She ripped the top off the letter. She usually very carefully opened her mail, but Harry, and sometimes Ron, were the exception.

-o-

_Hermione,_

_I am glad to hear your summer is going so well. It's about the same around here. Doing some schoolwork at night, other stuff during the day. I really can't wait to see you and Ron again, but I don't know when that will be. Ron has not invited me to the Burrow yet._

_Can you tell me more about Runes? Or maybe, if you don't mind, and I can pay you, maybe, help me if I decide to drop Divination and take Runes instead. I really don't like Trawlaney and hate how sleepy I always get in her room..._

Hermione suspected it had to do with what happened at the end of the year and the way she was always predicting everyone's death. She had quickly discovered that Trawlaney was a hag and a fake, and still had a hard time believing she had made that Prophesy to Harry.

..._ I sent a letter to Professor McGonagall about the change, but have not heard back yet. I told her I was willing to do any summer program she would give me, but the summer is almost half over now._

_I really can't wait to get back to Hogwarts or the Burrow._

_Please write back soon._

_I mean if you have the time. I hope that play was alot of fun. I know you were going on the twenty-second and I have no idea how long it takes Hedwig. Don't say that to her though. She is a marvelous owl and I know she is really fast, I just don't know how far away Devon is from here._

_I'm going to end this now. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry_

_P.S. If you can send some more treats, I will pay you back._

_-o-_

She was happy to hear from him. She always was. It was usually the highlight of her week. She would love to call him, but he had warned her not to because of his relatives.

She frowned to think of that and the way he wrote some things in his note. She had sent him some biscuits she had made with her mother last week. It had just been a nice gesture to a friend she knew didn't seem to get treats like that. It should have bothered her as she thought that, always hearing how his cousin got everything, but it didn't.

She really wanted to invite him over here, but she had been told by the Weasley's that her house wasn't warded properly. That had worried her and she had written to the Ministry and Gringotts to see if that could be fixed or what were the rules.

She had received a few pamphlets from the Ministry, surprised to find out that the laws had been written to protect a magical user, it didn't matter if they lived in a Muggle house or not. Then she had received a letter and cost listing from Gringotts on allowable wards, cost of enchanting, ward stones and the such. She had brought the information to her parents, thinking it would be good to protect them and her while here.

To her surprise, they had agreed to have a representative come to inspect the property. A Gringotts' Representative was due on July 24.

Hermione had gotten her writing board out and was just about to dip her quill into the ink bottle when a howl not too far away caused her to stop. She sat in her chair, not moving and listening. It couldn't be! But hadn't Professor Lupin said werewolves will position themselves near muggle places for a full moon to hunt for victims. She also knew that distinctive howl from Professor Lupin. Her hand started to shake as she heard a second howl farther away.

When the one closer answered back, she shot out of her chair. "MUM! DAD!" she screamed rushing to her bed and diving across it. Her wand was in its box next to her bed, safe for the summer because she wasn't supposed to do magic.

"MUM! DAD!," she yelled again.

A door banged open in the hallway. "Hermione," her father yelled out.

She opened her door as her father was about to burst in. "We need to hide," she told him.

A howling in the distance, definitely closer this time, came in through her open window. "Hedwig, fly," she screamed.

"Hermione, what is going on," her father asked concerned, still in only his shorts and looking disheveled.

"Werewolves," she said in a panic. "We need to hide. No windows," she told him.

Her father looked at her for a second. A growling outside shook him into action. "Jane, into the hallway closet. Hermione, go," he said shoving his daughter out of her room and slamming her door shut.

"Dad," she called as her mum came out of their room and he ran into it. She was in a night shirt with no bottoms.

"Get into the closet," he yelled at her. "Shove the dresser in front of the door if I am not in there in twenty seconds.

"Dan, what is going on?"

A howling came from what should have been right outside the house. Hermione pointed her wand at her door. "_Collocorpus. Fortis,"_ she said, magic flying from her wand.

"Hermione," her mum yelled at her. "The Ministry says you can't do that."

"Those are werewolves," Hermione said before repeating the process on the spare bedroom, the bathroom and then her parents' room after her father had run out with a box in his hands.

"In the closet," he ordered.

Hermione moved in the closet. As she did, she heard something heavy land in her room. She clamped her mouth shut, afraid she might scream. The visions of Professor Lupin over them, ready to bite and maul them before Sirius had barreled into her beloved Professor was running in her head. For many nights over the last month, she had had nightmares of that night. Especially the dementors trying to take Harry's soul.

The door slammed behind her father. They heard some muffled barks. The light above their heads swung wildly as her father moved the heavy bureau that was in the hallway closet. He plopped the heavy security box on top of the bureau. Hermione cast the same spells on the door as she had the others.

She found herself wishing she had learned how to cast a patronus after seeing how it could be used to passed messages, but only Harry could out of their year. She promised herself she would bug Harry to teach her as soon as she could.

There was a loud crash and the sound of wood cracking as something gave a yelp. "Dan," her mum said shaking, moving closer to her daughter.

"Hermione, can bullets kill them," her father asked finally opening the case and pulling out his service gun. He put a clip in and checked that the chamber was loaded before grabbing three more clips and putting them in his pocket.

"Yes," she said wracking her brain for information. "Silver is certain death, it's like poison, but anything can kill them if you do more damage than their natural healing ability can handle," she told him. "Getting them in the heart or brain is the best, but I'm not sure if one shot will kill them. They turn back to normal at moon down or sun rise."

He nodded and pushed them back. "If they come through, you use your wand in anyway you need. I read that pamphlet your Professor gave us. You are allowed to use magic in life threatening situations."

"Yes, dad," she said.

The pounding on the door to her room had continued as they talked. When the door finally broke, her mum screamed as something heavy hit the wall outside the room. "No, no," Hermione said. She immediately started casting any spell she knew to make the wall stronger or to repel them.

There was some barking and yipping before something heavy hit the door. "Will my bullets go through your spells," her father asked aiming at the door. Some scratching started at the wall. She cast the spells again, unsure if it was helping.

"I don't know," she said almost panicked.

"Damn, we don't have a phone in here." The scratching stopped and the next bang on the door was heavier. The door creaked.

"Dan, what do we do," her mum said wrapping an arm around her.

"The ministry should send someone to investigate with how many spells I have used." Hermione was hoping, casting another reinforcing charm on the door. Seeing some hangers swinging on a rack next to the door as her father tried to keep the bureau against the door gave her an idea. "_Forvectes!_" The hangars flew out of the racks, dropping the clothes and winter jackets as the hangers flew to the door. She transfigured some heavy bars and bolts on the door.

"I had no idea," her mother said behind her.

After a moment, the werewolves stopped banging on the door. It was quiet for a moment before something heavy hit the wall and it cracked.

She let out a yelp and her mother screamed.

"You aren't getting my family," her father said, letting off three shots. The first two bounced off her spell, ricocheting into the room, just missing them. The third went through the wall followed by a pained yelp.

"Hermione, cast if again," her father ordered.

She did as ordered just before there was another bang into the wall followed by scratching. "Where are the Aurors," she cried out loud. She was fighting through her fear to protect her parents. She was sure with this amount of magic it would be more than just an owl with a warning.

The scratching stopped and then two heavy bodies hit the hall. The spell held for the first, but the wall cracked and caved inward a few inches. "_ Fortis_!" She screamed, trying to reinforce the wall again. Looking around, she grabbed some clothed and threw them at the wall.

"What are you doing," her mother asked.

She flicked her wand. "_Turres!"_ She didn't know the transfiguration spell for it, so she used the Latin. She needed a strong wall, like a castle wall. To her surprise, the clothes and jackets started to transform into a thick stone looking wall. As she did it, the werewolves hit the wall again. The wall shifted with the impact, but when she stopped the spell, the wall was inches thicker now.

"There," she said, swaying on the spot as she felt suddenly lightheaded. She had never transfigured that much stuff before into such a substantial form from something light weight like clothes.

"Hermione," her mother called out as she felt herself dropping.

... when she had woken up, she was in a bed in a hospital. Her mother was next to her.

In the bed across from her, she could see her best friend. He was sleeping, the bruises on his face fading from the bruise salve the healers had used on them.

She was trying to focus on Harry, her heart still breaking to know her father was in a different room. The healers had not been sure if he had been just scratched or bitten. Either way, a chunk had been taken out of his arm when the wall had finally failed.

They had been lucky the Aurors had shown up about the same time. Her father had killed one of them, but the other got him before the Aurors subdued the werewolf.

She felt a hand on her head as a stray lock of her bushy hair was wiped out of her face. "You should get some sleep. The Aurors are outside the door and it's still early."

Some light had crept into the room from the windows.

"I should have done more," she told her mum, a tear running down her face. Her father was most likely a werewolf now, doomed to the same fate as so many others of their kind. The fact Harry was there too from a werewolf attack was bothering her. How could they have both been so unlucky to be in the right place at the right time to have this not be related?

Her mother's voice was strong, but she heard the pain and fear in it. "Oh, princess, you did so much. If you hadn't warned us or done what you did, we would all be dead. Your father is a strong man, he will make it through this."

Hermione didn't have the heart yet to tell her mother just how not right this would probably be. Instead, she closed her eyes against her tears and buried her face into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Day After

**A/N: Bear with for one more chapter. Lupin can't wait to come into the story next chapter.**

******A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.******

**Chapter 02**

**July 23, 1994**

Amelia Bones sat at her desk, her monocle being used to review some of the reports in front of her. She frowned looking at everything.

Four muggle residences, all with a muggle-born or raised witch or wizard, and one of them the boy-who-lived. Until last night, she had no magical registered in that part of Surry. How had he gone unnoticed for twelve years? She had a record of report of underage magic to a one H. Potter, with no physical address, from two years prior.

Luckily, he survived, even if it was the Knight Bus that had saved him. The boy had done some damage to the beast though before it had been hit.

Hermione Granger had saved herself and her family by doing some impressive spells for someone just finishing her third year at Hogwarts. Justin Finch-Fletchley had died as did much of his family. Another, Miss Annabell Entworth, would forever be cursed, as would the father of Ms. Granger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley's younger sister, and an innocent muggle police officer that had responded to the Finch-Fletchley scene before the Aurors had arrived.

What was surprising was that three of the creatures had died from muggle weapons. Mr. Granger had killed one, as did some of the muggle officers at the Finch-Fletchleys'. The fact that Finch-Fletchley died from the crossfire of the muggle firearms while being dragged out of the house in the maw of a werewolf was not going to go over well when the news hit the Prophet. Not that she wanted any innocent to die, but it would have been better if the werewolf had finished him off. Wizards and Witches would not take well to muggle means of killing.

She was looking at a nightmare of paperwork because of all of this. A small consolation. It would have been far worse if Harry Potter had died. Her Department would be blamed for everything if that had happened.

She still had five Obliviator, six Auror and two Magical Reversal squads cleaning up the mess. The purple Knight Bus was out of commission while they still investigated the scene. Having one of the two buses down would surely bring in complaints, and she was sure they would make it to her.

Somehow, the Prophet didn't get word of it for the morning paper, but she was sure it would be everywhere tomorrow. She would take this small miracle to give her a little time to clean things up.

Worst of all was the Minister's Undersecretary breathing down her neck to charge the three survivors for using underage magic and breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy. She had flatly refused the pink toad and told her if the Minister asked her himself, she would bring this straight to the Wizengamot. She knew that much of the Wizengamot was in the hands of the Minister and Lucius Malfoy, but she had favors owed her, was still involved with her Allies and they would not like the consequences of going against her.

Looking over the files, it had been a shock to find two lists of names with a few of the werewolves. Each list only had two names, as though none of the werewolves were supposed to know all of them. It was concerning that werewolves would coordinate like that and have the presence of mind to carry out with any plans they had had. She knew of nothing that could do that. A werewolf was usually reduced to a rampaging beast who put little thought into what it did. They had two instincts she knew of when the moon came up: breed and eat. The wolfsbane potion did allow a werewolf to keep their human mind, but it also made them very docile. This was different.

A knock on the door caused her to close the folder, which magically sealed itself, before saying, "Come in."

The door opened and one of her top Aurors walked in. He was Captain of Green Group, wearing a black armband with a green stripe, who had dealt with the Finch-Fletchleys and Grangers. The well-muscled black man looked tired as he slumped down into the chair without a greeting. "I take it the night was worse than these reports, Captain?"

Shacklebolt ran his hands over his face. "It was not my best night," his deep voice intoned his weariness. "Has Moody reported in? I need him to look at something we took from the Grangers."

"Something that should go to the Unspeakables?" If it was something this man was waiting for his mentor, then it had to be bad.

Shacklebolt reached into his robes and took out a folder. "I'm not sure. It hasn't been entered into evidence yet. We didn't want word getting out. Boss, I haven't seen anything like this since the last war. They were working together."

Amelia took the envelope and touched her wand to it. The folder opened. "We found that list on one of the ones we captured."

She looked it over, her eyes widening. "There are six more names on this list than who was attacked last night. Did you check this already," she asked looking up.

"I have heard back from five teams. Nothing happened at those houses. I think their plans went wrong," he told her.

"Are these all muggle-borns?"

Shacklebolt let out a sigh. "Yes. All muggle-born or raised, all fourth year or lower, all enrolled at Hogwarts."

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Susan said the Defense teacher was confirmed to be a werewolf this past year."

"I know Remus Lupin, Boss. He is not that type of man. I also have confirmation that he was in a holding cell in Devonshire under the influence of the wolfsbane potion. I don't think he was involved in this."

She considered it for a bit, looking at the names and opening the folder with the reports. She read through them. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are friends and known to be around each other at school. Are there any other links like that with the others?"

"I'll get Maddox to start on it. We took some statements from the other families, but Maddox can do another round of questioning."

"I want each of these families with a detail at the next full moon, in case this was not the first round. It was just too organized," she said more to herself than Shacklebolt.

"I agree, Boss. You mind if I leave Green in charge for the day? I think I need to stop in the Healer office then some time off," he told her.

She frowned. It must have been bad if he needed to see a mind healer before going home. Looking at her clock, it was just about nine. "I want you in your bed no later than noon and you will not show up before nine tomorrow morning. Yaxley can take lead of watch."

Shackelbolt looked at her. "You sure you want Yaxley? I am still not happy with what happened with that Bulstrode incident."

Looking at the man, she took in his words. She had learned over the years to trust her Captains. Yaxley was a competent Auror, had support up higher than her which was why she caved at times to give him more responsibility, but she had some of the same reservations. "I'll agree to Green if he's on. I want the squads out last night to be off twenty-four hours too. Have them all report to a Healer before coming back on watch."

"I will pass the word. Anything else, Boss?"

She looked back at the stuff on her desk. "No."

Shacklebolt got up and a knock came at her door. She made sure the files were closed first. "Come in," she called. Shacklebolt moved to the side.

A tall, lithe woman with sleak black hair, cunning dark eyes and a nice skirt suit opened the door. "Madam Bones, I have a request for you that needs immediate signing."

She knew her Secretary would not interrupt her or ask for an immediate signature without it being important. "What is it?"

"St. Mungo's is requesting a full squad for a high-profile patient and his companion. Apparently, some media and unallowed people have tried to access the patients room and records. They are also asking for a representative from Wizarding Child Services, temporary Custody and a release of previous medical records."

"Who," she asked curious. Her eyebrows had raised at the request.

"Harry Potter."

**-oOo-**

Harry woke. The light seemed bright as he opened his eyes. It took a few times of blinking to adjust. Rolling over he reached for his nightstand. His wand was there, and he took it before getting his glasses. He groaned as he sat up. His head still hurt. Putting his glasses on, he found himself in a white room that had the feel of a hospital room. As he blinked, last night came back to him.

"Hermione," he called out. He threw the blanket off himself and stumbled to a stand.

"Easy there," a woman said from behind him. Harry whirled around, his wand up and ready to fight. Blood was already pounding in his veins.

A lady was sitting in a chair. Her eyes were wide to see his wand only feet from her face. She had a heart shaped face, hair that was frizzy like someone he knew well and the same bright brown eyes of his best friend. He lowered his wand slightly, "Mrs. Granger," he asked, having met her a few times at start or end of term by the Hogwarts Express.

"Easy there, Harry. Hermione is right here," the woman said gently.

He looked at the bed next to her to see Hermione sleeping. She looked troubled. Her eyes were moving rapidly and she whimpered a little. Her hair was half across her face. Something about seeing her there like that brought back memories of second year. He had almost lost her then and wasn't sure how close it had come last night. "Is she all right," he asked, his voice cracking.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and moved the hair off her daughter's face. "She saved us," her mother said.

Harry still looked like a tightly wound spring. "Was she hurt?"

Her mother looked at him. "Some scratches and bruises, but she'll be fine." It sounded like the woman was just barely keeping herself together. Harry had the sense that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Are you sure she is fine? Please, I need to know she is going be all right," he told her, his wand fully dropping to his side now. Hermione was his best friend.

Mrs. Granger clutched her hands together. "Harry, Hermione is good. She is just sleeping. Dan," she said, obviously trying not to tear up. "Uhm, they won't let me see him yet."

Harry had a rollercoaster of emotions as he felt relief and joy to know Hermione was truly going to be all right. Then it hit him that Mr. Granger wasn't here, they wouldn't let her see him and they had been attacked by werewolves. His eyes went wide. "Oh, god, he isn't..."

She looked at him. "They aren't sure. A doctor should be back soon to check up on you and have more news on my husband."

There was a sinking feeling in him. His mouth felt dry. Hermione had gotten away but her father was either going to die or was now lower than a third class citizen in their world. He let out a long breath. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger." Harry moved over to Hermione's bed and sat gently on the side. She was still whimpering some. He took her hand, feeling he needed the contact to know she was really there and all right. She started to calm down after a moment, her breathing evening out and her features settling more into a peaceful repose.

They were quiet for a few. "Harry," Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, thinking he had done something wrong and stood up, letting her hand go. He cast his eyes towards the floor.

"Harry, why did you get up," she asked him.

He looked abashed at the tiled floor. His feet were bare and he used his big toe of his left foot to pick at a corner of a tile. "I didn't mean to bother her," he told her.

As he picked at the tile, Hermione started to move and whimper again. "Harry, I think she likes you there. Sit. Please," she said in a kind tone. He looked up at her and saw compassion and concern in her eyes. Her eyes were so much like Hermione's.

"Are you sure," he asked. He knew how dangerous adults could be.

"Please," she asked. There was no command or reproach in her voice.

Harry very slowly sat on the bed again. Hermione shot her hand into his. He looked down and met her eyes. "Oh, Harry," she said anxiously. She shot up in bed and hugged him. Harry stiffened at the sudden contact before wrapping an arm around her. Hermione hugged him tighter than normal. She was the only person he allowed to touch him like this, besides Mrs. Weasley. He didn't have much of a choice with Ron's mother. "Are you all right," she asked leaning back and looking him over. A hand gently touched his bruises on his head. "The Healer said you had a real bad concussion and that your scrapes didn't look like werewolf marks. You didn't get bit? Are your relatives all right? Oh, Harry, dad is hurt. We don't know if...if..."

Tears were welling in her eyes. "Your mum was just telling me." She squeezed his hand. He hadn't noticed she had put her hand back into his. "If he is, we know Professor Lupin. You know he will help us," he tried to reassure her.

At this, she broke down and lunged at him again. He almost fell over on the bed as she hugged him harder than before. He understood exactly what her fears were and knew they were well founded knowing Professor Lupin. She started to cry into his shoulder and he wrapped both arms around her this time and just let her fall into him.

He wasn't totally sure what to do. A movement caught his attention and he saw Mrs. Granger get up, moving towards the bed. He felt like he needed to run, but he would not abandon his best friend. "Just stay there," she said softly. "She needs a friend." Mrs. Granger sat on the bed and started to rub Hermione's back. She just about melted into him and he found he was keeping her sitting up now.

"Shhhh," her mum soothed. "We'll find a way, princess."

Hermione sobbed harder. He looked at Mrs. Granger with wonder. He had never seen a parent comfort a child like that. Dudley was loved, but not like this. There was a love for her daughter that Harry thought he could almost feel.

"I couldn't stop them," Hermione said through ragged gasps. "I had my wand and they just kept coming."

"Shhhh. You did more than anyone could have asked for your age, Hermione. You kept them from getting us until the Aurors got there. Shhhhh," her mother soothed. He could see the pain in Mrs. Granger's face. The fact that she was more worried about Hermione than her own pain was something he hadn't known before.

"I should know more," Hermione said sitting up and giving her mother a fierce look. Tears were still streaming down her face, but it was unmistakable the fight in her. "I have been in school for three years. We studied werewolves last year and I should know how take care of them. Instead, all I did was prolong the inevitable with some simple transfiguration and reinforcing charms."

Harry looked at her, knowing he would, and did, feel the same. He had started to realize he had not been studying as hard as he could, and it showed that all he could do was try to banish the thing last night.

"Hermione, what you did last night, that was nothing short of incredible. How could you say..."

"Dad should not have been bit! I could have done more!"

Harry spoke up. "Hermione, fully qualified witches and wizards are scared of werewolves and have a hard time controlling them. I'm sure you did everything you could."

She turned to him, the same fierce look on her face. "And what did you do, Harry! I'm sure you had some brilliant way you fought the thing into submission and then walked away without a scratch."

He felt so taken back, his base instincts kicked in. Harry was a fighter and flight wasn't really an option. "I was only saved when the Knight Bus crashed into the one after me. All I could think to do was banish it. I hit it a few times, but until the Knight Bus showed up while I was trying to lead it away from Privet Drive I was sure it was going to jump on me."

She sat back into her mother. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't ever yelled at her like that before. "Then when they found a note with your name on it, they wouldn't let me go to you, Hermione. I needed to get to you, and I couldn't. The Aurors sent someone to you. It was like the damned Chamber all over. I thought I was going to lose my best friend."

He squeezed his hands into fist until they hurt and felt his fingernails digging into his palms.

"Harry, you sent them. Thank you," she said moving towards him again. He backed away some. His anger was still up.

The door to the room opened. Harry looked up and saw Auror Tonks and a grizzled man with a face that looked like it had seen several wars and an electric blue eye that spun around everywhere, even into his head. He was in an old set of leather traveling robes with lots of pockets and walked with a slight limp and a clunk every time his left foot hit the floor. A woman in lime green robes came in with them.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ms. and Mrs. Granger," Tonks said. She looked a little worn but in good spirits.

Harry watched the man as he followed the Healer. There was something about the man that spoke of a battle-hardened soldier that was dangerous. Harry moved over to put himself between the man and the women behind him. He made sure his wand was ready in his hand, keeping it in his lap and shifting it to be pointing at the man. Moody followed his movement and gave him an approving nod.

"Nice instincts, Potter," the man said in a growling voice, as though his vocal cords were nearly shot.

"Who are you," Harry asked.

The Healer came over to them. "Would you put that wand away, please. This is a hospital," the woman said to him in a voice that brokered no disobedience but wasn't unkind. Harry didn't take his eyes off the man.

The man smiled. It had the effect to make his face distorted and unsettling. "Better do as she says, lad. She has a whip of a tongue and her wand arm isn't any kinder."

"Alastor Moody, if you want to discover how unkind my wand can be, you will keep agitating Mr. Potter," the Healer said in a clip.

The man, Moody, laughed. "I'll not be putting myself under your ministrations any time soon, lass. Now put the wand away, lad. Alastor Moody. ex-Auror and Head of the Auror Academy." The man didn't step forward or offer a hand, but something about the man's demeanor changed and Harry knew this man would defend them.

"Yes, sir," he said putting his wand on the bed next to him. He had a grudging respect for the man already, but he wouldn't let his wand be in a position he couldn't use it.

After a moment, the man nodded and leaned against the wall. "Now, if you children are done playing around, I would like to see how my patients are doing."

Moody waved a hand at them as though saying he wasn't going to interfere. Harry now turned to the Healer. She was a tall woman with blond hair, a very classic beauty to her face and grey eyes. Harry caught himself looking at her eyes. They were the same as Sirius'.

"Doctor Tonks," Mrs. Granger said. "Any news on my husband?"

The woman's hard set to her face melted. It had the look of a woman sympathizing with another woman worried for their loved ones. "He should be able to receive visitors when he wakes. I can talk to you about his condition when I am done here."

"He has lycanthropy," Hermione said. She still had tears in her eyes.

Healer Tonks frowned. "Ms. Granger, we will not know until the ostendo potion is complete tomorrow morning, but it looks highly probable. I would like to discuss this with your mother after I see how you two are doing."

Hermione reached her hand out towards his as she nodded. "Yes, Healer Tonks."

The woman gave her a sad smile. "We have ways to help him now, Ms. Granger."

She nodded. He knew Hermione knew what the wolfsbane potion would do, and that her father was now going to fall under all the laws and statutes that both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards have passed. Professor Snape had been thorough in his explanation and teaching on the subject of werewolves. Harry had paid attention, much to Hermione's pride, like he always did in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He just felt embarrassed he hadn't understood the lesson and how it pertained to Professor Lupin. Hermione figured it out months earlier. He had liked the Professor so much he overlooked the signs.

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind going to your bed, I would like to have a look at Ms. Granger first."

"I don't want Harry to leave," Hermione said, holding his hand tighter.

"As that may be, I don't think it appropriate for a young man to be in the same space as a young woman when I ask you to remove certain clothes."

He couldn't help his face from flaming up to think of Hermione that way. Hermione looked wide eyed at the Healer before looking at him. She didn't say anything. He was sure what the look was, but he had a sudden vision of her removing… "No, I don't think so either," her mother said from behind her. Moody chuckled against the wall.

"Uhm, yeah," Harry said running his hand through is hair. "I'll just be on the next bed."

She nodded. He didn't like letting go of her hand. The Healer drew a curtain around Hermione's bed as he sat on the edge of his bed, going over everything from the night before. He was so lost in thought, he missed that Tonks came over to him. "Wotcher, Harry. Sickle for your thoughts," she asked.

He started before settling down. "Still a little jumpy," she asked pulling up a chair and taking out a note pad with thick parchment papers. A quill was already in her hand.

"Yeah." It was all he could think to say.

"So, while we have the time, I was hoping to get a statement about last night."

"Ah, sure," he said to her. For the next quarter hour, he went over what happened and answered some questions. Moody moved so that he could watch him while he told Tonks what happened. When the curtains opened again, he saw Hermione standing up. She gave him a look and a nod, indicating she was all right and he felt tension in his body relax.

"Nymphadora, can you give me some time with Mr. Potter? If the WCS representative shows, please have them wait in the office across the hall."

"Mum, don't call be Nymphadora," Auror Tonks said, the roots of her bubblegum pink hair turning red. "It's Tonks."

The woman eyed Tonks for a moment. "I did not name you Tonks, Nymphadora."

Moody chuckled and Tonks gave him a mean look. "You say a word of this," she threatened.

Healer Tonks shooed her disgruntled grown daughter away to more chuckles from Moody and then closed the curtains. "When the curtains are closed we are under silencing and privacy charms. Would you like me to call you Mr. Potter or Harry," she said turning towards him. She had an easiness about her that settled Harry a little.

"Harry, please," he told her.

She nodded. Moving to the chair her daughter had just been in, she sat. He gave her a questioning look. "I already checked you over about two hours ago while you slept, Harry. I have some other stuff I would like to talk to you about before I take a look at you again."

Harry swallowed. "Hermione didn't get bit, did she," he asked, not knowing why else she would want to talk to him.

"I cannot talk about your friend, Harry. I have taken certain Oaths as a Healer and confidentiality is one of them. You can ask her yourself when we are done. It will be up to Hermione to decide to tell you anything we talked about."

Harry felt very nervous. Why would they put her in the same room as him if that had happened, he tried to reason. "Uhm, okay. Then why do you want to talk instead of checking me over," he asked, not really wanting to do either.

She was sitting tall and straight in her chair. "Harry, there will be a representative from Wizarding Child Services coming to see you today. I did your diagnostics last night and have some concerns I would like to discuss with you."

Harry felt his heart thudding in his chest. The last time someone tried to help him with this, they had disappeared and he had spent days on his bed in his closet. He missed a week of school to recover. He had starved for much of that week too. "Uhm, I'm fine."

She gave him a long look. Harry squirmed some. "Harry, do you feel safe if I was to release you today to go back to your Aunt and Uncle."

His eyes went wide. He licked his lips. "Can I stay one more day," he asked her.

Her kind expression didn't change. "Yes, we can do that. Harry, do you know who your magical guardian is?"

He looked at her with a blank expression. "Uh, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

She took in a slow breath. "They are your muggle guardians, for now, but do you know who your magical guardian is?"

"My godfather," he said, knowing that Sirius had offered for him to come live with him before he was forced into hiding and could not take up the mantle if he wanted to right now.

"As much as I would like my cousin to be, Harry, Sirius is a man on the run right now." She held up her hand. "I will not ask any details. I have been informed enough of events of last year. For years now, I have been petitioning the Wizengamot for a trial, since he is still the registered Head of House and current Lord Black. Titles he would not be able to maintain if he had been found guilty."

Harry sat back, unsure if he could trust this woman. She seemed to know more about things than he liked and wasn't sure if it wasn't a trick to find out things about where Sirius might be hiding.

"Harry, I don't mean you or my cousin any harm. I will ask once more, do you know who your magical guardian is?"

Harry shook his head after a moment.

She looked at him before nodding. "Neither do we," she admitted.

He looked at her. Shouldn't people know who his magical guardian is, but again, he didn't know there was a difference until now.

She let out a big sigh before leaning forward. "Harry, I saw your scars and evidence of broken bones and malnutrition. There are other things too, potions and compulsions, we have found. I would really like to talk to your guardian about a treatment, but I think I should talk to you about some of this. St. Mungo's is taking over temporary custodianship of you and has started procedures to separate you from your Aunt and Uncle. I cannot, in good consciousness, send you back. I will also be your custodian for now. You are not to let any Healer or other person see you or remove you from any room or St. Mungo's unless I give you explicit permission directly. Understood? "

He blinked before nodding. Unsure of what to say to this. His hands were shaking. He was looking at the possibility of never having to see his relatives again. Uncle Vernon would never lay a hand on him again or call him freak. Until he was six, he had thought his name was boy.

"Where will I go," he asked her as the full impact hit. He was unable to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He knew the Weasley's always accepted him in, but they had four kids already at home and he knew they were barely able to support themselves, never mind a new mouth. Sirius was on the run and unable to be his guardian.

"Don't worry about that right now. We will find who your guardian is and then figure it out from there." She moved a little closer. Harry didn't move, instead turning his eyes down to stare at his hands.

"Harry, would you like to talk about what happened when you were living at the Dursley's," she asked gently.

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"That's fine, Harry. Your breakfast should be hear soon and I thought we could discuss what we are looking to do while we wait?"

Harry didn't look up. He hated Privet Drive, but it had at least been a place he could call home. If you could call that place that for him. "Will I get to stay with Hermione?" She was the only thing he still had he could cling too.

Healer Tonks smiled. "She is being moved to a private room in the Magical Maladies ward after she is done with her breakfast. She has requested the same and I think we can change the rules for this. Now, I would like to go over some of our finding, if you are ready?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "It will be all right, Harry. Now, do you know what a compulsion charm is," she asked him.

**-oOo-**

**July 24, 1994**

Jane sat in the chair next to her husband. Her hand was clutching his hard as he sat in bed. He was looking pale and drawn. His left arm was bandaged from his wrist to his elbow. There had been so much blood when the Aurors had finally gotten the werewolf off him. "Jane, where is Hermione? You haven't said anything about her accept she's going to be healthy."

This was a conversation she had avoided since him waking yesterday. Looking at him, she still wasn't sure he was up to handling everything she had learned in the last twenty-four hours. She didn't want to keep things from him. Remembering a promise they had made years ago when he had been in the military she steeled herself. "Dan, Hermione will be all right. The Healers found she needed some extra treatments."

Dan paled even more. "She wasn't..." he started.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, Dan. She was not bitten."

He relaxed a little. "Then why is she getting more treatment? I thought you told me she was healed."

"The Healers found some, irregularities with her magic. She should be ready to go home in another day or two."

"Should you be with her then? I don't want her being scared and us not being there," he told her. She smiled at his concern and love for their daughter.

She took in a deep breath. "She's in good hands, Dan. The Healers are keeping us out until they are done. Apparently there can be some violent magical outbursts as they heal her."

He looked at her concerned. "Jane, she shouldn't be alone," he pressed. "I don't want our daughter going through this with people she doesn't know."

"She isn't alone, Dan. She's with her friend, Harry Potter," she told him.

Some color returned to his face and he looked at her sharply. "What do you mean she's with her friend? Harry Potter? He isn't that redhead she writes about at times that she is always fighting with?"

Jane shook her head. "No. That is Ron Weasley. Harry is that polite black hair boy we have met on the platform a few times." She was starting to understand why her daughter talked about him so much. She also had some concerns just from the few interactions they had had.

Recognition lit in his face. "Is he the one she is always telling us about? The quadditch player? The one that always seems to be getting up to trouble?"

"They have adventures," she said, still reeling to find out a few things she had never known about, like a troll and the fact her daughter had been petrified for months from a basilisk. When she next saw one of her Professors or the Headmaster, there were going to be some words about that. "Harry is a sweet boy, that she always says is far brighter than he likes to let on, and a little protective of our daughter."

Dan growled. "What do you mean protective? Is it safe to leave her with him," he asked. The growl kept going.

"Hermione is perfectly safe with Harry. He is a nice boy," she told him. Dan's growl deepened and she felt apprehensive. "Dan, will you stop that."

Dan stopped growling, as though suddenly realizing he had been doing it. He looked at her for a moment before pulling his hand out of hers. "Jane, what is happening to me? I felt like I wanted to... defend my daughter."

She looked at him, pursing her lips. They hadn't really gone over anything with him yet about what the wound on his arm meant. She wanted a Healer here for this. "Dan, can you wait just a little bit? A Healer should be around soon. I am not sure I can explain everything."

There was silence for a bit. Dan looked at his hands, and then his arm. "I'm turning into one of those things, aren't I?"

Hermione's intelligence and bravery had definitely come from her parents. "The Healers are confident that you are infected," she told him. She fought back her own tears. "Dan, they don't know if its fully safe for you to return to our world. You now fall under the laws of the Ministry of Magic." She knew he knew the implications of it from Hermione and the pamphlets they had read. Minerva had been very thorough in explaining how the magical world didn't really interact with the normal world and what the penalties were for exposing them. Dan had asked many questions that day and knew what this meant.

He just nodded is head. "I guess I need to hand in my badge. Maybe I should have gone to Medical School and become a dentist like my father wanted."

Jane shook her head. "And how would that have helped? Hermione would still be a witch and you wouldn't have been able to kill that one that went for us."

Dan slumped his shoulder. "I was just thinking that if I need to be in the world our daughter is going to live in, I could have started a medical practice or something. Without a wand, I won't be able to be a police officer anymore."

"Oh, Dan. We'll figure out something."

A knock came at the door. "Come in," she called out.

By now, she was getting used to seeing the witches and wizards in lime green robes. A man she recognized as Healer Bligh walked in. "How are you today, Mr. Granger?"

Her husband looked up at the man. "Tell me the truth. Will I turn into one of those beasts?"

The Healer grimaced. "Well, not the way I wanted to break into this conversation."

"Tell him everything you explained to me last night," she told the man in a bossy voice. Being the lead partner in the Dentistry services she was at, she had had to learn how to project herself.

The Healer nodded. "I see neither of you like to bandy around. Yes, Mr. Granger. We have been able to run a positive test. I am sorry to say you have been infected with lycanthropy."


	3. Chapter 3 - Of course, Harry is my mate

**A/N: I would like to thank those that have started this adventure with me. I hope you continue to enjoy this. This will be more of a background chapter for future events or setups. And before anyone gets upset, Hermione will be very OOC this chapter, but there is a reason...**

**A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 3**

**July 25, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus hit the grounds of Hogwarts and the old belt fell to the ground of the Entry Courtyard. The clock looked down at him as though mocking him that he was late. Albus felt that time was ticking by, by it was always disorientating to travel over 1,300 miles by portkey, no matter who you were. "Fawkes," he called out.

The notice that had reached him this morning when he had finally been able to leave the chambers of the ICW had sent a cold shiver through him. For the last four days, the ICW had locked itself behind closed doors with absolutely no outside communication as they debated a change that would force all governments to accept a new definition of magical and sentient creatures. It had been a hard-fought debate that would give far more rights to sentient creatures than current conventions. If it passed, it would overturn a century and a half of laws and treaties between a half dozen races. He was not a big supporter of it, but he didn't like the aspect of the Goblin threatening a revolt if it didn't pass. The little devils had control over most wizarding finances in Europe, Russia and the America's. In the end, the vote was called off until the next session just after Christmas to let a committee make a report...

Albus made an impatient sound. The fact that he had not known about Harry was galling. His alerts should have gotten through the ICW wards, after all he had designed some of them himself. After a quick look cursory at a _Daily Prophet_ now two days old, all he knew was that there had been attacks, Harry was alive and others had been involved. After waiting a few seconds, he looked up towards his office. Fawkes had never failed to come to his call before.

Knowing it would be another few minutes before his magic was calm enough to apparate, he called again. "Fawkes!"

He stretched out his hand and after a few seconds, worry overtook him. He strode towards the main doors. The doors opened without a sound as he flicked his wand and he rushed up to his office. The gargoyle jumped out of his way as he approached the stairs and he took them two or three at a time with his long legs as they spiraled up on their own.

Opening the door, Albus looked around for his phoenix. The golden stand was not far from his desk but there was no beautiful bird on it. Instead, there was a pile of ash below the stand and no baby in it. Dozens of feathers lay on the floor. His heart skipped a beat. Fawkes was years away from another burning day, the bird had not sacrificed himself for him lately and Fawkes only dropped his feathers when he wanted, and never more than one or two at a time to someone truly deserving. Casting a quick spell, he could tell no one had come into the office since he had left five days ago.

Something was wrong. Striding over to his familiar's perch, he poked his wand in the pile of ashes. There was no sign of Fawkes, and a pile that big only occurred on a burning day. He frowned. "Fawkes," he called out again.

When there was no answer or fireball as the bird came back to him, he knew something was very wrong. He didn't have time to truly investigate it though.

Turning to walk out onto the balcony, the apparition point for any Headmaster in this office, he stopped. At first, he was unsure what had caught his attention until he saw a table. Where it should be full of humming and smoke emitting magical instruments, it was now quiet. There were several pools of molten metal, two that looked dull and lifeless where they once spun like gyroscopes and a last that was filled with a sickly green smoke.

"Merlin, no," he breathed.

Rushing out the windowed doors to the balcony, he turned on the spot. Albus popped out into the full sunlight behind a full bush. Not even thinking to cast any notice-me-not or disillusionment charms he walked out at a brisk pace, his stride reaching to its maximum and just short of running. When Albus Dumbledore needed to move, it was surprising how nimble and quick a 128-year-old man could be.

He strode up the street. It was midmorning on working day, so only face or two caught his walk up the middle of the road. They thought it odd to see the strange old man with a beard down to his waist, blue robes with silver trim and some blue gems. His pointed hat was even more unusual. The fact he was carrying a strange stick caused Mrs. Nash to scrunch her brow. This was a most unusual occurrence for the normally quiet and mundane street.

Albus could hear the muggle tele-radio-thingy from an open window. "How could you do that? Cheating on your lover with the man down the street. Tut tut," he heard the scandalized voice of Petunia Dursley

He looked around. There were traces of magic here. He could not feel that the normal power from the blood wards. It usually thrummed in him at the strength of Lily's protection for her son. It sent a rock to his stomach. He didn't bother to knock, just flicking his wand and then walking into the house. Without the wards, he was not bound to the niceties of whether he was allowed entry or not without permission.

"Dudley, is that you," Petunia asked walking into the hall. Her eyes went wide. Albus didn't wait for her to say anything before she was quiet and fell stiff against the door frame. He strode into the sitting room. The woman was a mousy looking thing, looking very thin for her modest height. Her curly brown hair was nothing remarkable and the fear in her dark eyes something Albus was going to use.

"You will answer my questions, Petunia Dursely. If you scream, you will find you will not like the consequences." Her round eyes told him what he needed to know and that she would not scream. "Where is Harry," he asked.

"T...t...taken."

The sinking rock turned into a boulder that threatened to collapse his knees. "What do you mean taken?"

"Some of your type," she said. "Red robes. Took him after that dog thing attacked us a few nights ago."

Albus took in a deep breath before diving into her mind. He could see a scene of them running into the upstairs bathroom as Harry stood his ground against a werewolf trying to break in. "Where did they take him?"

"I...I...I don't...t...t know," she said shakily.

Albus was unable to ask anything else when he heard the distinctive pop of apparition. It was five quick cracks, followed closely by a few more out back. Two full Auror squads. "Son of Morgana," he cursed under his breath.

In his haste to find out about the boy, he had forgotten all the standard precautions. He turned on the spot and was facing the front of the house. It was impossible for them to erect an anti-apparition ward that fast... unless they were already here. He touched a gem on his robes. "Hogwarts," he whispered. Nothing happened.

How could he have been so careless? The trace magic was not from a fight, they were lain down to keep people here and alert the DMLE. Something had really riled the Aurors and they weren't taking any chances. If he knew where Fawkes was, this wouldn't be a problem.

Albus flicked his wand. Petunia needn't remember this unpleasantness. He didn't have time for anything else.

An amplified voice came. "This is the Auror Corp, monitoring this house under the Underage Protection and Magical Act of 1974. Spells were detected in violation of clause 8. Please present yourself or you will be taken in by force."

"Can this day get any better," he muttered to himself before taking out a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth.

"You have thirty seconds before we come in," the voice said again. The only way they would be moving so openly in the daylight was that they must have repelling and notice-me-not charms up for muggles. He popped in two more lemon drops, crunching and then chewing them to release the creamy centers before stepping towards the door.

"Ah, nice day to see you, Aurors," Albus greeted kindly.

Albus recognized the lead Auror, Yaxley. He was a wayward soul he hoped could be redeemed. There was no use in spilling the blood of such an old family of magicals. He was an man a little past his prime with greying hair, standard height, calculating blue eyes and haughty expression. When Albus stepped out, Yaxley let a look of surprised show before evening his features. "Chief Warlock, I was not informed that you would be here today. May I inquire as to why? Notice of surveillance and noninterference was given to all departments yesterday."

"Ah, I am sorry, Auror Yaxley. I had just come back into the country and was checking in on a few students that had requested some special summer schoolwork," he lied smoothly. It wasn't a lie, per se, but it wasn't something he had wanted to grant Harry. He would need to change his mind now. "I was not aware of any special non-interference orders."

Yaxley regarded him with narrowed eyes and pinched mouth. A few of the Aurors looked uncomfortable. _Good, his reputation still has a lot of sway._ "Be that as it may, we are under orders to take anyone into the DMLE if they break the order."

"Do you care to tell me why and I do have much to do today. I must be back in Stockholm tomorrow." He knew full well he could not miss the rest of the ICW summer session. There were a few large votes he had to attend, but he could not leave without knowing where Harry was and to put him back under the protection of his relatives. Of course, with the blood wards broken, that wasn't really an option. They were the best people though to prepare the boy.

A small wry smile crossed Yaxley's face. "I take it being out of country you haven't seen the Prophet, Chief Warlock."

Yaxley pulled a paper out of his pocket and tossed it to Dumbledore. "You can read it while you wait to talk to an Interviewer."

Albus was happy he had three lemon drops in him or he would have cursed. This was a paper from yesterday morning. The top headline read **WEREWOLF IN SURREY. BOY-WHO-LIVED ALMOST BITTEN. MUGGLE FIREGOON KILLS WEREWOLVES!  
**

**-oOo-**

**July 25, 1994**

**London, England**

Harry sat on the edge of the hospital bed. It felt odd to be in clothes that fit well. Healer Tonks had made sure he had a change of clothes, a few actually, after he made the mistake of saying he didn't have anything that fit. It was during one of his delirious episodes during the purging. He wasn't sure how much he had said. He just hoped it wasn't anything bad or any of his secrets. He grimaced at the thoughts of the last few days. It had not been enjoyable. He was glad it was over.

Maybe twenty feet away, Hermione was quietly talking with her mum. She was looking better after taking a shower and in a new pair of clothes that Tonks had retrieved for her. He found himself looking at Hermione's legs, which were bare below her jean shorts. Her legs were swinging and he just found something about them that made him feel odd, in a good way, and he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked up at a slyly smiling blue hair woman with matching blue eyes today. "Looking at something you like?"

Harry fought to keep the heat in his neck from racing to his face. "No, just can't wait to get out of here."

She wagged her eyebrows before looking at Hermione. Harry followed her eyes. Hermione wore a slightly tight blue t-shirt that didn't hide that she was a developing woman, even if it didn't show any flesh. Her jean shorts were modestly short and her hair was pulled back and tied with a ribbon. He didn't miss how her long neck seemed inviting, or her lips. He had found himself tackling with these new unexplained attractions since the purging potions and charm work had been completed this morning.

They had been warned there would be side effects for a couple of days. Harry hadn't expected that to include a realized just how much of a girl his best friend was. Well, as he looked her, he realized he found her to be a very attractive girl. School robes hid a lot and he didn't remember her being this attractive last summer when they were at the Burrow

"I supposed that 'can't wait' includes a certain witch," she teased wagging her eyebrows again. "Her lips are looking much healthier."

Harry knew his face must be showing the heat he was feeling. He needed to change the subject. "Did you see a full list of what they did? Healer Tonks didn't fully explain everything." Hermione looked towards him and a small smile broke on her face, her eyes lighting up to see him looking at her, before she became serious again. It was the first smile he had seen from her in days.

"Not fully sure, Harry. Talk to my mother. I just know it's something to do with your Aunt and Uncle and someone else they couldn't identify. Some suppression charms, I think one including your girlfriend."

Harry nodded, trying to ignore her last taunt. That was all he had gotten too. Compulsion charms to make him go back to the Dursleys without complaint and to not report anything that happened while he was at his relatives. Another to not write to his friends. He didn't understand that because he had been writing to Hermione and Ron this summer. Well, one letter to Ron. He had written to Hermione many times, sometimes two letters before Hedwig came back from delivering the last letter. Now, he wished it had been more often, even if they had only been out of Hogwarts for a little over four weeks. Harry hadn't realized how lonely he was and how Hermione helped to fill that void with her letters.

Harry's good mood lessened as he thought about it. There had been a suppression charm, or three? It hadn't been made clear to him how many and whether that meant on his magic or something else. Healer Tonks had been upset over those. Even more upset at the potions to make him feel loyal, lazy and more susceptible to suggestions. Again, the loyalty focused on his Aunt and Uncle and some unknown person. The susceptibility easier for him to take the compulsion. Lazy? Harry didn't think he felt lazy. He did his work, most of the time. He did his chores, otherwise he wouldn't be fed. He liked his free time to fly his broom, play chess, exploding snaps or other games. He liked to talk alot to his friends and others in Gryffindor... alll right. Maybe he spent more time on the later activities than his school work most weeks. Was that being lazy? His grades were good.

What really bother him was that same person or people that were probably targeting him, had also targeted Hermione with many of the same things. He had heard loyalty and susceptibility potions, charms to suppress her curiosity and to also not write to him. Hermione was one of the most curious people he knew, how was that suppressed? There was also a very strong compulsion for Hermione to stay away from him for the summer.

"Healer Tonks won't tell me it all," he told her.

She nodded. "Harry, I know my mum. If she isn't telling you, then there is a reason. Even when I was young, she would only keep things from me when she had a good reason, even if I didn't think it was and we had a few rows over it." The last was in a low voice he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear or she did it loud enough to get a rise out of him. He had found she liked to joke and take the mickey when she could.

Harry was still looking at Hermione when the door opened to the room. Tonks squared herself, obviously not expecting the door to open. Healer Tonks walked in followed by a man Harry knew. "Professor Lupin," he cried out happily, jumping off the bed and rushing towards the man.

The man looked gaunter than a month before and he had a sad smile. "Harry," the man greeted him extending a hand. Harry rushed into him, wrapping his arms around him and surprising them both. He quickly stepped back.

"Ah, nice to see you Professor," he said feeling embarrassed. He was finding his emotions were all over the place. Healer Tonks said that might be the case for a few days as his body settled. It didn't help that Professor Lupin was also an old family friend, about the only person he had left of his original family. Harry wished Sirius could be around.

"Professor," Hermione said coming up to him and hugging him. He noticed that Professor Lupin stiffened and sniffed her hair.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," he said sadly. "I am also not your Professor anymore. You both can call be Remus." The man looked around the room and Hermione released him. Harry saw that her eyes were shiny. Lupin's gaze stopped for a moment looking over his shoulder. He thought he heard a small, almost inaudible growl. After a second, he turned back towards Hermione as though it took all his willpower.

"Mrs. Granger," he said seeing the woman not far behind Hermione. Harry thought Lupin sounded distracted. He reached a handout to her. "I trust these two have told you about me?"

She shook his hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Professor Lupin. Yes, I have heard some interesting tales that had not been relayed to us before."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I see. Please call me Remus. Maybe we can talk about that later. I think there are other pressing issues that must be handled before then."

Harry felt more grounded as Remus talked. The man was a kind person with a presence that instilled a sense of safety, even with his affliction. Healer Tonks spoke up. "Yes. I think we have some important stuff to talk about. My office is not too far from here and I think you two may like to be out of this room," she said looking at him and Hermione.

"Yes, please," Hermione said passionately. "Will I get to see dad?" She jumped like a little schoolgirl in her excitement.

"He will meet us there, Hermione," Healer Tonks said, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione smiled. Apparently, her side effect was happiness and giddiness while Harry seemed like he needed touches, reaching out for her hand to stop her bouncing. He had only seen her this way a few times and usually when she found some information she had been pulling her hair out over to find in the library, the Gryffindors won a game or they won the house cup. They were heading out the door when a new Auror, a tall black man with an embroidered cloak below his Auror cloak and a round embroidered hat, took up the lead. There was something about the man's non-assuming demeanor that instilled a sense of confident well-being. He had introduced himself earlier as Shacklebolt.

"Tonks, you coming," the man asked in a deep voice.

He looked back to see her shake her head and then steal another look towards them. Hermione pulled him. He tried to hold her back to wait for Tonks to fall in beside them. "See something you like," he teased her. He hadn't missed the look on the young Auror's face. He had seen it before on girls at school when they liked someone. He just wasn't sure if it was Shacklebolt, or perhaps Remus?

She looked a little flustered and her hair went back to her preferred pink. "You say a word of this and you may not like who I tell about you."

Harry swallowed hard. "Tell who about what," Hermione asked looking at them.

He shot Tonks a pleading look and she just smiled. "Oh, just something between Harry and I, if he doesn't want to hide under a rock for a while."

Hermione giggled. Harry shook his head before looking at her. Hermione never giggled. "I would pay you to see that," Hermione said.

"Well, if you insist..."

"Auror Tonks, why don't you like to be called Nymphadora," Harry asked quickly.

Her hair quickly turned red. "Don't call me Nymphadora, Harry. I warned you once. It's not good for your health."

Hermione's giggly mood dissipated. "You hurt a hair on him and I don't care how much magic you know," she threatened. Harry felt her squeeze his hand very hard.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. She already said she doesn't like to be called Nymphadora. Why would I try to do it again." Harry knew he was playing with fire, but there was something that made him more reckless than normal.

"Harry," Tonks said in a low warning voice.

"Is she upset with you because you didn't like the view," Hermione said with a smirk. Harry realized she must have overheard him. He hoped that she didn't know what she was talking about. It was Hermione though...

Tonks gave an evil grin. "Oh, I think it was more like he enjoyed the view quite a bit," she said with a wink. His face flamed and he sputtered trying to figure out what to say.

"All right, I think you two are still loopy. Jane and Remus, I think it is highly recommended we wait a few hours. I thought the worst had passed," Healer Tonks said in front of them.

"Andromeda, we need to get this done. I need to figure out where Harry is going, we have that other business to take care of and I should really should get to Gringotts today. Madame Bones said she could only afford a full detail for another day or two," Remus responded.

"The goblins and their curse beakers are supposed to be finishing today," Jane told him in a serious tone.

Hermione started giggling again. Harry tried hard not to laugh. It was a little funny. "Beakers," Hermione chuckled before starting to laugh. "Beakers."

Jane moved in and took her daughter's arm. "Right. Maybe this isn't quite the time. Healer Tonks, how long will this last?"

They got to a door and she opened it. "Potions and compulsions as strong as they had should have reduced them to mindless hulks when they they activated. The fact they were able to pull through them shows they are strong. Normally I would give them a week to a month to fully recover, but with how they are progressing, another four or five days. I expect they will have bouts of loopiness for a day or two, maybe three. Then it is not uncommon for them to show signs of depression for a bit after that. I really can't recommend anything to help with it. Their bodies and magic need to accustom themselves to being free of the charms and potions without anything else interfering, like another potion. We can keep them here another day."

"I would not advise that," Remus said. Hermione was still laughing and Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He chortled as he said _beakers_ in his mind again.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed and ran into the room to hug her father. The surprised look on the man's haggard face as she ran into his arms and they both fell into the chair behind him made Harry lose it. He had never seen her act like a little child and he started laughing so hard that after a moment, he sat on the floor in the middle of the room. He wasn't sure how long it took him to calm down. The only way he did was to have Hermione come over to him and sit in his lap. It was so unexpected he stopped. He was hiccupping and had tears on his face from laughing. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh. The adults want to talk now," she said like a little kid, putting a finger on his lips. He heard the giggle on her voice, but he was too surprised to have her like that.

Someone growled behind her. "What are you doing with my daughter," the voice was menacing and full of danger.

Harry, on instinct, pitched them both forward and rolled to protect her. "Petrificus Totales," someone cried out. Harry looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and angry set eyes staring at him. The Auror he didn't recognize was holding the man up. Remus had moved between Mr. Granger and them.

"Harry, can I get up now? My arm is caught and it doesn't feel good. We can roll around later," she said in her little girls voice.

His heart was racing from the danger and in a split second his face felt like it was on fire again, his eyes wide as the eyes on Mr. Granger took on a steely look towards him. "Ah, yeah," he told her, moving and helping her to her feet. She rubbed her arm and turned towards her father. "We should all take a seat. I thought we had important stuff to talk about," she bossed at them. With that, she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Most of the people were looking between her and her father. Jane came up to him. "Dan," she said gently. "Down here. Eyes here."

Harry didn't take his eyes off of the man. He reached for his back pocket to grab his wand. "Harry," Remus said in a calm voice. "Don't challenge him. The first cycle or two are the hardest and he will protect his pack."

Harry didn't look away as Mrs. Granger tried to get her husband's attention. Harry perceived he was in real danger. It was hard for him to back down. "I didn't do anything," Harry said.

"No, you didn't, but I think he is seeing you as a potential mate for his daughter, Harry. Werewolves are very protective of their pack and another male moving in on their territory or kin is a challenge." Remus was staying very calm. Harry didn't miss that Remus didn't take his eyes off of Mr. Granger. His heart started to race faster as he processed what Remus had just said.

"Dan. Oh, can someone release him," Mrs. Granger said angrily.

"Not until he knows Harry isn't a threat and Hermione is all right," Remus ordered. Harry was surprised to hear the steal in his voice. Remus had never sounded like that before.

"Of course Harry is my mate," Hermione said. He snapped his head to her to see her rolling her eyes. "He's my best friend."

There was an almost feral growl from Mr. Granger. Harry couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips. "Harry, get her out of here," Remus muttered from the side of his mouth.

Harry moved to her. "Hermione, I think the adults need to talk. Why don't we go out for a walk?"

She gave him a look as though she wasn't impressed. "If you want me to go out with you, all you have to do is ask. I'll say yes, you know."

He heard another growl escape her dad's throat. "Harry, now," Remus told him.

"Fine, will you go out into the hall with me," he asked. He was trying very hard not to say anything that would upset her father further. Hermione, on the other hand, was doing all she could make the man want to strangle him.

Her smile was brilliant. "Thought you would never ask. Though, that is odd you only asked me into the hallway. I thought it would be different, but I guess you being my mate and all means you'd rather ask in private." She stood up and pulled him into the Hall. Harry wanted to melt into a puddle at the louder growl that her father gave out. Trolls, basilisks and werewolves didn't scare him as much as her father's enraged eyes and features. Tonks followed them and he was met with the back of two other Aurors he hadn't noticed earlier when Hermione opened the door.

"Right. The room across the hall isn't being used," Tonks said. "Smith, Greenlee. We are just going to take a few minutes in this office while the adults talk things over." He heard the laugh at him in her tone.

"They finally decided you're not ready to leave the kiddy table," one of the men joked with her.

Harry didn't wait for a response and pushed Hermione into the room. She skipped in and jumped up onto the empty desk, crossing her legs and leaning towards him as she steadied herself with her hands on the desk. "All right, Harry. What did you want to talk about," she asked looking more serious. "I do hope it's about you asking me to go out somewhere."

"Ah, I didn't really want to talk about anything."

Tonks chuckled behind him. A much more normal 'I'm not impressed' expression took over Hermione's face. "Are you sure? My father looked pretty upset at you. I think he was trying to do that 'be nice to my daughter thing. You didn't mess that up, did you?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! You were the one asking to roll around and saying I was your mate and telling me just to ask you out," he said angrily to her. He wished he hadn't as soon as it came out of his mouth to see Hermione's confused and hurt expression.

"Smooth," Tonks said behind him.

He whirled around. "You! This all started with you." He felt his magic stirring.

Tonks held up her arms in submission. "Down there, Harry." Tonks nodded over his shoulder. "I don't think Hermione liked you blaming her."

He turned to see a crying Hermione.

**-oOo-**

Dan sat in the chair, face in his hands and Kingsley standing over him. Jane was kneeling at his feet, her hands on his legs.

"This is a pretty standard reaction until the lycanthropy settles. The wolf is settling in and Dan's natural instincts will be quite enhanced until he learns to control them."

"I wanted to kill the boy," Dan said sounding defeated.

Remus nodded. He figured the elder Granger might have tried if Remus hadn't stunned him. "You wanted to protect your pack. A very common instinct among our kind."

"Remus, I do not think your plan is safe given this last reaction," Andromeda told him.

"Bones wants to keep a two Auror detail on them, but I don't know if we would be able to react fast enough if we are stationed outside," Kingsley said.

"No. We will need to change the plan, but I am not sure if it is right to split those two at the moment," Remus answered. The man leaned forwards onto his knees. "I really should take the Entwhistle and Finch-Fletchley girls today. Is Mr. Ramos going to make it? I am not sure if it will be advisable for me to take him and Mr. Granger."

"Mr. Ramos passed this morning, Remus. There should be no conflict for Mr. Granger to go now," Andromeda told him.

Remus bowed his head. "I am sorry, but it probably a kinder fate."

"What do you mean you are taking my husband." Jane was looking at him with a fierce look. Remus could smell the connection between them. He was grateful that she was his natural mate, otherwise things would be more complicated.

"I mean, given his outburst and the way you have described how protective he is of you and your daughter, I don't think it's safe until after his first turn. Maybe not then either for a bit. As I have been trying to explain, the first cycle or two can be very hard until the infection and the person settle with each other. Having his mate around will help, but as I said, I am not sure if it is advisable to separate Hermione and Harry or to have Hermione around him right now."

"He's her mate, isn't he," Dan asked looking at Remus. It was a question between two creatures that were starting to understand each other. "As you said, I was reacting to a threat. I could... smell something. I have never seen her act so freely to anyone before."

"Much of that is still Harry and Hermione readjusting," Andromeda said. "They are too young to worry about anything like that."

Remus frowned. He had smelled something on them also, but he was mostly confident that it wasn't lycanthropy. It did have hints of the same pack that had attacked them. He was also confidant that all the crime scenes he had been asked to be at, that all the weres that had been there were from the same sire. Someone he didn't recognize. It sent his senses on full alert and ready to defend his own pack. Dan, on the other hand was so new to everything, he was probably still in some sensory overload and disorientation. Only years of dealing with his own kind had stopped him from trying to rip out Dan's throat for threatening Harry. Hermione may be Dan's pack, but Harry was his.

"Why don't you want to separate them," Jane asked him.

Remus shook his head. "I can't explain it. Just something is telling me that it is not advisable. It also isn't advisable for Dan to be in the same house with either of them for a bit. I really don't want him to have a repeat."

"I don't either. You don't think either of them have been infected," Andromeda asked.

"How much of a danger? Mr. Lupin, are you saying he would attack our daughter?"

"I am saying that he will protect his pack, and his mate overall. Werewolves and witches or wizard do not always get along, too much of an alpha mentality between the two. While he is still in his first cycle or two, he may not be able to discern between his pack and a threat. You, as his natural mate, would be safe, even if he was turned. We protect our mates."

"So, you would take him away? Should I not go with him?"

Dan put a hand on his wife's. "Jane, you need to be with Hermione. I can get through this. She is only fourteen and should be with you."

"Dan, are you all right with this?"

Remus looked at her before turning to Andromeda. "Did the ostendo potion show anything?"

"Jane, if this protects you and Hermione, then yes," Mr. Granger told his wife. "It won't be forever."

"No. They are both clear," Andromeda said.

Remus sat back in the chair. Something was bothering him. "Jane, I do not want to hurt you, but I agree with your husband, at least until the next moon. After that, we can reassess." The poor woman looked torn up.

"Jane. Please. It will be like when I was on deployment. It will only be about a month or two," he pleaded with his wife.

After a moment, she looked up at him. "I will tell you the same thing now as I did then. You come back to me in one piece or I swear to God I'll haunt you even in death."

He gave his wife a mirthless chuckle. "And people think our daughter get it from me."

She didn't look amused. He looked up at her eventually and kissed her on her head. "I will be back. Remus said that I am only really dangerous at the full moon and I will get better control over my reactions."

She looked at Remus after that. "You bring him back or you will find out what is worse than a werewolf." The fierce determination on her face left no doubt in Remus' mind that she would carry out her threat.

"I swear, Jane, that I will do everything I can to see him back to you. Now that that is handled, we need to decide on the next course of action."

"Well, Remus, you are his Guardian according to the listing obtained from Gringotts," Andromeda told him. "I agree with your current plan while you take care of Annabel Entwhistle, Theresa Finch-Fletchley and Dan. I have arranged for wolfsbane for this month, but after that, I am afraid I will have to ask for payment."

"I can't thank you enough for that, Andromeda. That will make this first transition so much more bearable. I have a source that I can talk to about more. Now, Harry. After what you told me what you found on them, I don't think it wise to send them to any house connected with the Order." He was feeling very bothered by what she had talked to him about. She hadn't been wrong that the two of them shouldn't have been able to resist those compulsion and potions.

"Harry is staying with us," Jane told him. "It was offered and that will not change."

"Will the wards be completed today," he asked her.

"I have two of my best at their house over seeing the Curse Breakers and Warders from Gringotts. They are establishing the full suite you requested and Bones approved the class IV wards you requested. Last word I had was that it should be ready today," Kingsley spoke up. "They have taken payment from the Potter accounts."

Remus let out a breath. He hadn't been sure that he would be able to authorize that. He guessed it was official now, he was Harry's Guardian and James and Lily had trusted him to manage things for Harry. Only if he had known all those years ago... "Thank you, Kingsley. I still need to make it to Gringotts today to complete the paperwork to take over full Regency."

Remus knew Kingsley was part of the Order, like him, but the man had not been impressed when he found out what was wrong with the two teens he had been guarding. "Of course."

"How much did all this cost? We can't have Harry paying this. He's only thirteen," Jane said. Dan looked at him.

"Jane, I assure you that guarding Harry and your daughter is worth any price. Harry is from a very old magical line and what the Goblins are doing won't even make a dent in his resources. As it is, I don't even think he is aware of all he has, and if he did, I don't see him arguing this."

Her eyes widened some. "The prices Hermione gave us were not inexpensive," Dan said to him, frowning.

"You are willing to take him in. That is worth more than any gold I could give you," Remus told them. "I know Lily and James would feel the same."

"Is that his parents," Jane asked.

Remus nodded. "They were my friends." He took a moment to gather himself. "Kingsley, as soon as the wards are ready, would you escort them. I want only their wands keyed to the ward-stone. They can modify it later when I can come to check up on Harry."

"I will ensure that is done. Did you want to talk about the Auror detail?" Kingsley responded in his soothing deep voice.

"Can you not come today," Jane asked him.

"I should, but I think it is better for me to get my new wards to the safe house I use. Ms. Finch-Fletchley has already tried to attack a few Healers, trying to get to her parents. She won't accept they are not coming back. Is Ms. Entwhistle ready to travel as well?"

Andromeda looked weary. She clamped her hand together. "Theresa is only seven, Remus. She is having a hard time."

"I know, Andromeda, but she is going to be a danger here if she stays."

Andromeda bent her head down in defeat. "I understand. She is ready. Annabel should stay another week or two. She only just survived and she still needs to get used to her missing arm, Remus."

Remus rubbed his face. "I understand, Andromeda, but it is not safe, mostly for them, to leave them here right now. If you want to assign someone to come with me you can, but I already have another caretaker I have been able to line up."

Andromeda sighed. "I know and she's a fine Healer. I just wish that our world wasn't so prejudice to your kind."

"You and me both. Jane, Harry has a few things that Andromeda and I have been able to hobble together. I don't plan to go to the Dursley's until tomorrow at the earliest. Can you ensure he has what he needs?" Remus was putting faith in people he didn't really know, but they were doing the same in him. So far, Jane had done nothing to make him doubt she wouldn't watch after Harry.

"I can do that. Am I allowed to leave our house? And what is the detail you are leaving us?"

"There is no restrictions on your daily activities. All we ask is that you let us know and an Auror will accompany you. The detail will be two Aurors at all times. We have six that will be rotating. You have already met Auror Tonks, Greenlee and Smith. When we get to your residence, I will introduce you to Thomas and Burke. Fawlsey won't be joining you for a few days, but I will be sure to introduce you when he comes on duty."

"Thank you."

"Kingsley, you are sure they are all trustworthy," Remus asked.

"They have taken an Oath to protect them until they go back to Hogwarts," the man responded.

"But what if I don't want Hermione to go back? She has almost been killed, petrified and attacked by a werewolf there," Jane said to him. She was looking scared while Dan looked at them confused. Remus couldn't help bowing his head. He was the one that had almost killed them last month.

"What do you mean she has almost been killed," Dan said getting out of his seat.

"Easy, Dan, those are stories we can talk about at the safe house."

Dan looked at him and then his wife. "What are you talking about," he asked her.

"The Healers and your wife were informed of some interesting occurrences over the last few years. We thought it best not to tell you until you were in a better state," Andromeda started.

"Dan. Hermione is safe. Harry is a big part of why she is safe. Remus knows all the details and can tell you. We can talk about this. Remus says he can take me out to see you when we need until you come back home."

Dan ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like secrets between us," he told her.

"I know, love. I don't either. And about them going back to Hogwarts, is there another place they can go?"

"Hermione can," Remus said. "She can transfer to Beauxbaton's or go across the pond to Illvamorny or anywhere else she wants, but part of Harry's inheritance requires him to remain on British soil. It is an old law meant to keep magical blood in Brittan. It was passed after the Great Migration in the 1800's when a Dark Wizard had tried to take over Brittan."

"So, Harry is stuck going to Hogwarts?" Jane did not look happy at that news.

"If he would like to claim his family's vaults, magic and other entitlements, then yes. If not, he could leave right now. I wouldn't recommend it though. The Potters were a very powerful family and Harry would lose much if he did leave," Remus said.

"Remus, he can't leave until he is Head of House. He's the last and sole heir. The laws won't allow it," Andromeda reminded him.

Remus looked at her a moment. "The Preservation of Magical Heritage Act," he asked. "Are you sure there is no one else?" Remus was not a fool to delude himself into thinking he knew all the old and pureblood laws and inter-relations.

"I am quite sure. Aunt Walburga used to bemoan the fact that the Potter's and a few others were in danger of dying out. She always blamed it on their blood leaning. You remember Aunt Walurga?" How could he ever forget her being the mother of one his oldest friends. He wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for believing Sirius had betrayed James and Lilly for all those years. He nodded. "She was obsessed with that type of thing and always made sure to know the heritage of all the old and pure-blood lines and taught all of us that tripe. The Potters don't have another living blood heir in the direct Potter line for five generations, that would break the line and leave his inheritance to the Ministry. You know how the Minister would bite at that."

"Just how big is his inheritance," Dan asked. "You sound like he would be walking away from a fortune."

"I cannot disclose that. Let me say though, the Potters are somewhere in the top five families in the country and the top fifteen families in the magical world across the Isles and the Continent, as far as wealth and their old power matter. I cannot be responsible for denying Harry this."

Many people in the room looked at Remus in various stages of awe or shock. Only Andromeda did not seem surprised by that statement. "Now, it is getting close to noon and I should get Mr. Granger and my new wards to the safe house then get to Gringotts. I want to spend a little time with Harry to explain as much of this as possible before we go. Do you think he has sobered some?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I do not know. I can't guarantee he won't have another five minute laughing fit or another type of emotional swing."

"I understand. I will send Hermione over so she can talk with her father."

"Thank you, Remus," Dan said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Birthday Harry

**A/N: Ok, longer chapter but I couldn't find a good spot to split it. Harry starts to deal with some stuff while Hermione is rocked with realizations of her best friends.**

****A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.****

****A/N3: Repost do to some glaring issues I had with my spell checker. then I found out what happens if you try to find everything with 'ace' and hit replace. Sorry for the issues.  
****

****-oOo-****

**Chapter 04**

**July 26, 1994**

**Surry, England**

Hermione woke with a massive headache. The light was too bright, hurting her eyes when she went to open them. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking. The smell of the bacon churned her stomach. After a few minutes, she was able to rock herself out of bed and stumble to the bathroom.

She didn't get sick, but she was grateful that the acetaminophen was working by the time she wandered downstairs some point later. As she entered the kitchen, she moved to her father's coffee pot. It was empty so she opened the cupboard, took out a can of grounds and quickly had the device percolating. She leaned over the counter to savor the strong, pleasant aroma that she missed when at Hogwarts. She loved tea, but there was nothing like a cup of coffee when your head still hurt and you didn't want to be up. She was happy her father had allowed her to start drinking it last year. Of course, they were the only ones in the house that did. Her mother hated the stuff.

"More for me," she mused to herself.

She poured herself a cup when it was done, added some sugar and sipped at the black heavenly mixture. Her father drank it black, so she did as well. Something about the Americans he had served with in Lebanon who loved coffee and only drank it black when in the field. She didn't really care at the moment. It was coffee. She needed it. Her headache was going down and... Harry Potter was sitting at her table in the dining area off the kitchen.

She spluttered the coffee to see his wide green eyes and a flush to his face she had never seen before. "Harry! What are you doing here," she asked quickly putting the coffee cup down and rushing over to him. She gave him a quick hug before her mother cleared her throat.

"Morning, Hermione. Did you forget something," she asked in a calm manner. Hermione knew that tone though. Her mother's voice only took on the calm voice with an inflection that would always pull her up short when she was trouble.

She was in trouble and she didn't know why.

Hermione looked at her confused before following her mother's eyes down. Her face went white. Her purchases from Hogsmeade this past year were on full display. It was standard wear for her for days Harry was playing a match. The short sleeve maroon and gold shirt had a roaring lion on the front of it. It was a nice thick long sleeve shirt, that was a little warm for the summer, but she loved to wear it. Below it though, she caught sight of an embroidered snitch moving over her white knickers. That was not what she would typically show to anyone though.

"Oh, Merlin," she cried out, jumping away from him. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. In her stupor, she had forgotten to put on shorts or pajama bottoms, most nights sleeping without them in the summer and now Harry had seen her... "Merlin," she cursed, her face blazing with embarrassment. He was probably at the table the entire time watching her make the coffee. Why didn't he say anything!

How long had she been there? Ten minutes for the coffee to percolate? How was she ever going to show her face to him again?

Wait! Why was he here? Why was she here, for that matter? The last thing she remembered was being in St. Mungo's... much of the last few days came crashing back to her. It was a good thing she was in her room now. She sank to the floor leaning against her bed with a loud groan.

There was no coffee in the pot this morning because her father wasn't here. He was off with Professor Lupin, no, wait. She was supposed to call him Remus or Mr. Lupin now.

Oh, Remus. Her father! Harry. Harry! Did she really say those things? She groaned and lay over, putting her head onto her cool wood floor. Looking at it from this side of things, she could see why her father was so upset. Did she really tell Harry just to ask her out? Not that she didn't want that, but not like that.

A knock came at the door. "Hermione," her mother called through it. She didn't answer and a moment later her door opened. "Are you decent?"

"Can you just ground me to my room for the rest of my life," she asked her mother. "I can't go out there again."

Her mother came over and sat on the floor next to her. "How's your head? Healer Tonks said it may hurt some today."

Hermione made a pitiful sound. "You can say that. How am I going to show my face again?"

Her mother chuckled. "I have done far more embarrassing things than that, princess. Does your head hurt that much?"

"I think a train hit it," she said. "Mum, did I really say we could roll around later?"

"That was one of the more colorful things you said."

Hermione shut her eyes tight. She was always collected and logical about things. How could she say something like that? "Please, just ground me or send me away or something. Harry must think I've gone spar." She couldn't focus to get the right phrase.

"I really would not like to talk like that. I need you here. Your father needs you here. Harry needs you here." She could hear the pain and resilience in her mother's voice.

Her own pain thinking about her father threatened to overwhelm her for a moment, but for once she was going to be the self-loathing teen today. "I can't show my face around him again," she complained. She was a Gryffindor, not afraid to do almost anything, but to face Harry after how she acted yesterday and the show she gave him this morning...

"Well, I expect you to be dressed, fed and watered within the hour, whether you confront Harry or not. Remus gave us money to get Harry some clothes and any basic items he might need. I think he could use a new pair of trainers and some Wellingtons. He says he doesn't have a single pair and it's going to be raining hard the next few days. The rest of his stuff should be here later today." She patted her daughter's shoulder before getting up. "By the way, not sure what is on your knickers, but I like how it moves around. Something you got at school?" Hermione gave out a muffled scream as she buried her face into her arms. Her mum chuckled as she was leaving the room.

Hermione lay on the floor for a few more minutes. "Maybe I can just hide under a rock." She really didn't want to see anyone. Ever.

A good forty minutes later, she walked back into the kitchen. It was a damp day outside that threatened lots of rain and probably thunder. It was a sensible day for jeans, a green blouse and a tie in her unruly hair. When it rained like this, it was too frizzy to do anything else.

Harry had found somewhere else to go than the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet or not. Her coffee was where she left it. Cold coffee was not the best, but she downed it before pouring the rest of the pot down the drain. She frowned. It wasn't right for her to be drinking her father's coffee without him. She wondered if she could call him later. She really didn't remember talking to him yesterday and the worry of what was going on was starting to hit.

A knock came at the back door. She started and twirled. Tonks was looking into the window and waved at her. She waved at Tonks. "Go to the front door," she told her pointing towards the front of the house.

Tonks must have thought she motioned for her to come in because she opened the door. "Wotcher, Hermione," the long, purple hair Auror said.

"Don't drag mud and water into the kitchen," she said in her bossy voice. "Mum will make me clean it up."

Tonks waved her hand before taking her wand out. Hermione noticed that it just came into her hand. That looked very useful if she could figure out the Auror had done that. In a few seconds, she was dry, the water and mud were vanished and she smelled the soft scent of citrus. "Mum taught me that when she used to yell at me for the same thing. Though, hers smells like this wonderful flowery meadow."

Hermione looked at her longingly. "I can't wait until I can do magic whenever I want."

Tonks laughed. "With some of the stuff they put on your house, you could probably summon fiendfyre and the Ministry wouldn't notice. Well, maybe when your ward stone collapses."

"Are you telling my daughter to break Ministry Laws," her mother asked in an unimpressed tone as she walked in.

"It only counts if you get caught, Mrs. Granger," the Auror said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "Tonks. You're an Auror. I can't do that!"

Tonks snapped her fingers. "Oh, right, I'm on the clock. Speaking of which, where's your boyfriend? I know you wanted to get going, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione fought to keep her face passive. She wasn't going to give the woman the satisfaction of getting to her.

Her mum was looking at the woman. "How did they ever let you into the Aurors. My husband would have been disciplined for a joke like that."

Tonks shrugged. "I had my six NEWTs. I wanted to be an Auror. Passed all the tests. Not much else too it. Except two years of Auror Academy. A year as a trainee, which I have another six months to complete, and then two years as an Emergency response team member before I can choose what I want." She spoke as though it was the most natural thing to do.

Her mum shook her head. "Hermione, why don't you go get Harry before she corrupts you more. He's in his bedroom."

"Remember to take your wand. No need not to have it, just don't use it." Tonks took a chair and sat in it.

"Can Tonks go get him," she asked, trying to hide her heating cheeks thinking of Harry. He had just sat there, not saying anything. As she thought of it, her flush was not just embarrassment.

"I told you to get him, young lady," her mother said in her demanding tone.

Hermione stuck her chin up and marched out of the kitchen. Her parents didn't order her around much, but when they did, it always meant business. She stopped in her room to grab her wand and then found herself standing in front of the guest bedroom. She didn't raise her hand or do anything. She just stood there, not wanting to see any rejection in Harry's eyes for her actions. He was too important to drive away.

After several minutes, she knocked on the door. A moment later, Harry answered. He was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt with 'The Stone Roses' on it and a pair of overlarge socks that she wasn't sure weren't her father's. There was something about the way the clothes fit, showing off his lithe form and the messy hair that made her embarrassed rosy cheeks morph into something different.

"Do you like it," he asked self-consciously at her look. "Tonks gave it to me. Said she went to one of their concerts last year. I haven't listened to the CD she handed me yet. Do you have a CD player or a Walkman I can borrow?"

Hermione blinked a few times. "I like it," she said. She felt so out of sorts today. Why would a rock t-shirt do that to her? Maybe it was the green eyes? "I have a Walkman you can borrow, or maybe we could listen to it together?"

He shied away. "Uhm, yeah. Listen, I wasn't trying to gawk earlier."

And then her embarrassment came rushing back. "Harry, it's nothing. I just have a headache and didn't realize, well, you know." She was trying not to play it up.

ooking up, he looked relieved. "Oh, yeah, good. There's probably some acetaminophen if you need it. Your mum got me some this morning."

"You two love birds coming or staying," Tonks called up the stairs.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes. "You know, yesterday, I wasn't really," Harry said abashed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, Harry," she said, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed or which thing they were talking about.

"So, ah, we should get going. No telling what Tonks will say next."

She nodded and allowed Harry to lead her downstairs. Talking between them had never been this awkward before. She only realized Harry had pulled her along, hand-in-hand, when he let go to put on his trainers. She frowned to see that they were held together with Spell-o tape and duct tape. Why hadn't she ever questioned the state of his clothing before? Thinking back on it, she was wondering why she never thought of his clothing. His trainers were always just about falling apart, his clothing was always three or more sizes larger than he was and many times, even his best looking stuff, had holes or worn stitching or something that made it seem like he had never owned anything new. Seeing him in clothing that fit was not normal to her. That thought bothered her.

"Harry, when was the last time you got a new pair of trainers," she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I always went to the secondhand store after school if I didn't want to have Dudley's old trainers."

She saw her mum look up from the bench she was sitting on. She had a Wellington half on. Hermione was putting her own Wellingtons on. It was pouring outside. She licked her lips. "Harry, are those Dudley's old trainers?"

Harry stood up, turning his shoes. She knew he didn't like attention and the way he was slouching spoke of that. "Um. These were some of the discarded ones at the secondhand store. Dudley's old ones were too big and had a sole torn out." He sounded very self-conscious and unsure.

"Well, let's find some nice trainers and get you some Wellingtons or something. Harry, you can borrow one of Dan's jackets today. Do you have any at the Dursley's?"

Harry looked towards the floor. He spoke loud enough that she was sure only she heard it. "I have a jacket," he told them.

She shared a look with her mother and Tonks, who was frowning, her eyes turning a grey color and looking dangerous. She was having a sudden realization of why Harry always wore his school uniform, instead of normal clothes on the weekends or in their down times. She had an anger growing in her at the people he called his relatives. Her head rocked a little. Wait! Harry always referred to them as his relatives, not his family. Harry never referred to anyone as family. Just friends and relatives. That was a hard realization for her. Harry didn't have a Family. At least no one he considered family.

She pursed her lips, anger on all her features. How did she never realize that or question that before? Was that one of the suppression charms? Suppress any real curiosity towards her best friend's life outside of Hogwarts. When she found out who had done that to her she was going to make them pay. "Hermione," Harry said tentatively.

She looked at him and he turned away from her. He was wearing one of her father's jackets that were way too large for him, but it was better than nothing. It was also in infinitely better condition than anything he was every 'given' at his relatives. "I didn't mean to upset you. We can do this another day. I don't need anything else."

She closed her eyes and counted to twelve before opening them. "No. Harry, you need these clothes. I'm not upset with you. Come on."

She wrapped her arms around his left arm and pulled him along. Harry would feel like he had a family, one way or another.

**-oOo-**

**July 29, 1994**

**Sweden**

Albus was waiting impatiently for the Representative from Paraguay to finish his ramblings on stricter controls and licensed hunting of lethifolds. It was the last bill on the docket for the session. A session that had dragged for almost two weeks where he should have been in England, trying to get Harry to a safe location. He knew now the Durley's home would never take a blood ward. He also doubted he would be able to cast an illegal blood ward again.

His contact at the Ministry had assured him that no one had linked Harry's isolation at the Dursley's to him. That was a good thing because it sounded as though the boy had been treated worse than he thought. Not that he was that bothered by it. It had made for a rather pliable boy desperate for affection. Albus had been able to fill it with a well-placed friend from a family that treated the boy well, some potions and compulsion to guide the boy and the unexpected add-on after that troll first year. He just hoped the Weasley's didn't cotton on to him before it was time. The matriarch of the family had a very protective streak to her and she had taken to Harry more than he had planned.

All that didn't matter if he couldn't find Harry. He had two days after this to get Harry to a new house in the Order's control before he was due in Poland for final preparation talks around the Tri-wizard tournament.

Harry was his top concern. He knew that Harry was in the care of friends, but he didn't know what that meant. To the best of his knowledge, Harry had two friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Weasley's had not heard anything about him besides what the _Daily Prophet _was reporting. Several owls had gone unanswered and Albus was no longer receiving mail to or from Harry.

He pursed his lips. His other tracking charms were not working either.

Harry had been taken to St Mungo's but that was where his trail of informers dried up. He would need to hunt down the boy tomorrow and place him where he belongs. Albus didn't want him to have much exposure to his friends or others over the summer. Harry's spirits were getting too high after he had saved his godfather and Albus couldn't have that.

Thinking of where else he could go, Albus discounted the Grangers almost right away. They had no wards or other means of protecting themselves or Harry. Her father was now going to be a werewolf and no one would place Harry in the same house as those creatures. Though, if the man survived, Albus could foster a better relationship with the girl and her family. Having another creature on his side for the coming war would be a plus. Remus was woefully ineffective, but he was the only werewolf Albus had on his side.

The only logical conclusion he could make was Sirius Black. Last he knew, Sirius had left the country and refused to take any of his owls. Albus would really like the man back in country. He might be a way to control Harry again, and if Albus could get access to the fabled Black library or artifacts, he might be able to find more information on his hunt for the Dark Artifacts Tom was using. He needed them all before Harry could fulfill his destiny.

He needed Harry.

"Head Mugwump," a wizard with a shrill voice and heavy accent cut into his ruminations.

"Yes, Tomasso," he asked the wizened old Italian wizard.

"They are asking for a vote and then there is a motion to end the conference until Christmas."

Albus let out an internal sigh. England used the Solstices and Equinoxes to call its sessions. The ICW used the third week in July, which often stretched into two or three full weeks, and the week between Christmas and the New Year.

"I call a vote on the Lethifold Eradication Bill of 1994. Blue sparks for yeah, red for nay. Court scribes, please record the counts and present them to the Head Council." He said with much pleasure.

**-oOo-**

**July 31, 1994**

**Surry, England**

Harry was already awake. He was glad to have his trunk from the Dursley's. His few possessions that he treasured, his Firebolt and his small library of schoolbooks and others were almost as valuable to him as his friends. He wasn't as happy at the questions from Hermione and her mother, even Tonks, about where the rest of his stuff was. After looking through his trunk, he confirmed everything he owned, except the now half-filled dresser and the half dozen hangers in the closet, were accounted for in his school trunk. He had slammed the door closed on Hermione yesterday when she had pestered him about where the rest of his stuff was.

Today was his fourteenth birthday. He didn't find anything special about it. Now that he could use his schoolbooks whenever he wanted, he had found the old desk in the sitting room to be his favorite place. The fact Hermione often took the oversize high back chair next to him to do her own reading or studying had been a plus. He had helped her some as she was researching more on werewolves and the laws around them. Tonks had already gotten her a stack of books four feet high from Diagon Alley. He enjoyed any time he got with Hermione, even if she was half a world away as she tried to find anyway she could to help her father. Today, though, he just wanted to be alone. Birthdays were not a particularly happy day for him.

In the last few days, he had been able to just about complete all his summer homework. He would have liked to have done it weeks ago, but he was only able to sneak his books out when his relatives went to bed and they had been working him hard this summer, and feeding him even less with Dudley's diet. Some nights he had fallen asleep because he could only focus on his stomach pains. It was not fair that at school he could eat what he wanted and then he would be lucky to eat one out of every three days when at Privet Drive.

Mrs. Granger had done what she could to feed him, but he found he just wasn't that hungry half the time, even if she did try to press seconds on him every night. Though, he found the pizza last night was really good and the three of them had managed to finish almost two large pizzas. He had no clue Hermione was such a pizza fanatic. It was never available at Hogwarts or the Burrow.

Harry had been up since before the sun and rubbed his eyes. The sun was finally coming over the horizon and a ray broke into the sitting room and caught him in the eye from a brass knob on a draw on the top of the desk. He sat up and yawned. He had been doing too much sitting the last few days and the urge to do something finally caught up with him. Having a week of full meals in him, he was finding himself restless.

Wood had encouraged them to keep up their physical routines over the summer so they would be ready in the fall when Angelina would most likely take the team over. Until now, Harry neither had the time, drive or energy to do so. He decided now was as good a time as any to start again. Last fall he had been winded the first few weeks before he got back into Wood's routine. This year, he would be ready. Harry closed his book with his mostly completed essay and returned it to his bag. He made his way up the stairs to the first floor. Hermione usually didn't rise 'til close to eight and Mrs. Granger was typically up by six-thirty. Meaning she would be up within the next half hour or so.

Harry opened his draws. It was still odd to think he had a wardrobe of clothes that were his size, new and his. He took out some shorts and a t-shirt. It was promising to be warm today, in the low twenty degree Celsius range. The thermometer in the back of the house was reading 18 when he went outside.

"Morning, Greenlee," Harry said to the Auror that was sitting on a chair in his cloak on the back deck. The Auror had a book open. "Anything good?

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter. Just some stuff on wards. My cousin is a Ward Weaver and she sends me some interesting stuff at times. Are you planning to leave the yard?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Just going to do some quidditch exercises." The book sounded interesting. He figured it might be heavy on runes though. He would have to ask Hermione to start working with him. He didn't care if Professor McGonagall didn't write back to him. He was going to take up the subject.

The man nodded. On the whole, the Aurors left them alone. Tonks was the only one to be friendly with them. The others were far more professional. Harry set to work, making short circuits of the small backyard. After ten minutes, he started his stretches before moving into his other exercises. By the time he made it into the house, he was sweaty and dirty. Harry was disappointed that after only a month or so, he could only do forty-eight pushups before he needed a break. He could easily do seventy before. Harry resolved to do this every morning until they went back to Hogwarts. Reaching for the door handle, he could smell himself. He would need to do some laundry. And take a shower.

All week, he had been doing chores or cooking to show his gratitude, often having Mrs. Granger shooing him away. Tomorrow, she was going back to work though, leaving just Harry and Hermione alone in the house. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. The Aurors would still be outside, but he was still unsure. Since he had been purged, he found he wanted to seek her out and he wanted to hold her hand. He even found he enjoyed her hugs. He found himself hugging her too. Many times, it was just to comfort her when she would get in a funk about her father. He couldn't deny, though, that he liked to touch her. He still stiffened the times Mrs. Granger tried to hug him.

The smell of coffee greeted him as the door opened.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said with a mug to her face. "Happy birthday. Want some?"

He scrunched his nose at her offer, not acknowledging it was his birthday. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30. "You're up early today. Tea for me please."

Harry liked that she was acting more normal and was wearing all the clothes she should be. Though, he had to admit to himself, thoughts of her that morning were a little more prevalent than the nightmares he had been having. He hoped she didn't notice his eyes lingering on her.

She nodded. "It's your birthday. We are going to celebrate today. Go take a shower and I'll have a pot ready."

Harry didn't really want to do anything today, but he couldn't tell her that. He narrowed his eyes as she looked at him with a smirk. "Wait, what do you mean you want to celebrate with me? Hermione, what did you do?"

She gave him a look that said she was up to something. He knew that look. It was the one she wore that time they had met at the Shrieking Shack and she knew he was under the cloak. As though she knew something someone else didn't and found it funny. She hid her smile in her cup. "You are going out on your birthday, and you are going to like it," she told him.

Harry gave her a look before leaving the kitchen. On his way up to his room, Mrs. Granger called out from her room. "Harry, wear something comfortable today. You'll be heading out and may be out all day."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger."

An hour later, a little confused why he had to go out today, he found himself finishing a large breakfast that Hermione had made herself. He ate it, not having the heart to tell her she wasn't that good. How someone could burn eggs and still have them runny in the center was something he didn't understand. Soon after, she had brought three packages to him. "You can't open them yet," she told him in no uncertain terms.

"Then why give them to me," he asked.

"Because I thought they would be here by now." She was looking out the back door.

"Who? You've been saying that for a while now."

Mrs. Granger came into the kitchen. "Hermione, you did tell then 10:00?"

"Of course I did. I thought if we got there an hour or so early Harry could have a look around."

"Again, where are we going? I kind of wanted to finish my transfiguration essay."

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow. "I can see why Hermione likes hanging out with you."

"Mum," Hermione said sharply. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to get his work done. You can do it tomorrow, Harry. Today is your birthday and you're going to enjoy it. They're here," she said impatiently as he heard a few _cracks_ of apparition. "You. Stay," she ordered as he went to get up to see who was there. She was being a little on the bossy side today. The door opened and closed.

"It's my birthday and she said I should enjoy it," he grumbled.

Mrs. Granger smiled at him. He didn't miss the pinch around her eyes or that she didn't really look all that happy. "Hermione was able to pull this off at the last minute and she is nervous you may not like it. Just have fun today."

He looked at her. Why would Hermione be nervous about this? Hermione walked back in with a smile on her face that made him feel better. "Right. Open your gifts and then we are going outside," she told him.

Harry gave her a look before complying. When he opened the largest box, inside the wrapping paper he found an envelope and a heavy honey color quidditch jersey for the Wimbourne Wasps. The jersey had a beaters bat hitting a wasp nest. Hermione was rocking on her heels. Harry took out the jersey, a look of wonder on his face. Over the last few years, as Harry had found out more about Quidditch, the Wasps had become one of his favorite teams, having finished in the top five the last three years. They had one of the best seekers, but weak on the chasers. "Open the envelope," she said nervously.

Harry opened it to find six tickets. A chaser in golden ink was flying around on a black background. He took in a deep breath when he realized he was holding tickets to a Wasp match that started at noon today. He looked up at Hermione. She still looked nervous. "Are these really for today?"

"Mr. Weasley agreed to take Ron after Remus contacted them the other day. Remus, Ron and Mr. Weasley are waiting out back. This is from Remus and the Weasley's also. I had to get six ticket because of the Aurors..." she didn't say anything else as Harry got up, wrapped his arms around her and spun her around the kitchen. After a second of stunned silence she laughed. "Harry, put me down."

"Oi, can we come in yet," Ron called out from the door. "And stop spinning Hermione. We both know she doesn't like heights."

Harry put her down, a wide smile on his face and moved to his best mate who shook his hand. "Ron, great to see you."

"Happy birthday, Harry," Mr. Weasley said behind him.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Ron smiled before stepping back. Harry noticed he was wearing a Chudley Cannon's shirt. "We were really worried until Remus showed up Friday night. Then he said you were alright and offered for us to go see the Cannons..."

"We are going to see the Wasps," Hermione interrupted him.

"They are playing the Cannons. We know who is going to win," Ron said matter of fact.

"We do not. Besides, Harry likes the Wasps and Harpies more," she said with some ire.

Harry could see a row coming on, like often happened with them. "If Ron wants to support the Cannons, then he can. I am a Wasp today." He took out his shirt and put it over the t-shirt he was wearing. It was cloudy out and looked to threaten rain again.

Ron looked at him incredulously. "You didn't say you were getting him a Wasp jersey too. I thought you liked Harry," Ron said.

"I do like him, thank you very much. That is why I got him a quidditch shirt he would like."

"All right, you two," Mr. Weasley said, being used to the bickering between them. "I know Remus said he wanted to get there early to give you lot a chance to look around before the match."

"Right. Am I expecting them back for dinner?" Jane was leaning against the counter.

"Good morning, Jane. Most likely, unless the match goes over. Molly would like us not to be too late. Hogwarts letter should be arriving today or tomorrow and she wants to strike out early tomorrow for Diagon Alley. I meant to mention, Harry is invited over for the rest of the summer," the man said amiably.

Typically, Harry would have jumped at the opportunity, but this year, he didn't really feel the need to go to the Burrow. "You would need to take that up with Remus and Harry, though I think Harry has been enjoying it here," Mrs. Granger spoke up.

"I do," he said quickly. "I don't want to leave."

Everyone turned to look at him and he retreated back a step. Hermione stepped closer and took his hand. "No one is going to make you leave, Harry."

"He needs to come to the Burrow," Ron said. "We can go flying in the orchard everyday, go swimming and play chess."

"How about we have this conversation later," the calm voice of Remus said as he walked into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Are we ready to go? It's already past 10:30 now."

"Oh, we're already late. The gates opened at ten. I wanted to be there just after they opened," Hermione said flustered.

Remus chuckled. "Hermione. There is still plenty of time. Shall we go?"

"Yes," she said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out into the backyard.

"Right, Ron with your father. Harry with me. Hermione with Fawlsey. We are going to side-along apparate there."

"Hermione should go with you, Remus," Harry told him. He trusted Remus the most out of the adults here.

Remus gave him a look. "All right, Hermione," the man said stretching out his arm.

"Does it matter," Ron said. "I just want to get there. I've haven't been to a match before."

Harry frowned at his friend. Yes it mattered. Harry didn't know why, but it mattered a great deal to him. "Ron, it's Harry's birthday. Let him be. Come on. Let's go then," Mr. Weasley said with some excitement. Harry had a feeling this was as much a treat for the Weasley's as it was for him. They apparated with a _crack_.

"He didn't even wish Harry a Happy birthday," she muttered. "Oh, you didn't open your other presents," she said to him.

"Later, Hermione. Ready," Remus asked.

A somewhat short Auror stepped up to them. He looked to be only a few years older than Tonks with short sandy hair and an earring in his right ear. Harry had only met him yesterday, but already he liked the man. He had a feel as though he was the one that everyone in school would look to, but there was a badass vibe there also that Harry was drawn too. If he was to be an Auror, Fawlsey was what he wanted to be like. Tonks was fun, and she must be skilled to be put in with a senior squad while only a trainee, but she didn't project a sense of danger like Fawlsey.

"I really wanted him to open the other one," she told Remus.

"Later. Hold on tight. On the count of three. One. Two."

Harry didn't hear him say three as they turned. Like that night Tonks had taken him, Harry felt like he was being drawn through a straw. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and he thought it was going to squeeze him until his eyes bulged. Then, it was suddenly over. They stood in the center of a small copse of trees between two roads and behind an old row building. Ron was already waiting for them and Harry looked around for Hermione who appeared a second later. He let out a breath.

"Right, the pitch is right over here. If we get done early, we can go to the shoppes. There are a few interesting ones here," Mr. Weasley said taking off in the direction of the pitch.

They walked out onto a muggle road, a few more_ cracks_ coming behind them. It was a short hundred meters to a back alley, where he saw a few other people in wizarding robes or team Jerseys in yellow, yellow and black strip or orange, walking from the other direction. Hermione had fallen in besides him, taking his hand. Harry was glad for the touch. It was becoming almost natural for them to do this.

Ron was bouncing. "Do you think Gufrey will be keeper today? He had to sit the last two matches," Ron asked. Harry shrugged as the redhead looked back. There was a sudden look of shock on his face to see them holding hands.

"I don't know. Igor has done pretty well the last two matches," his father said.

"I must admit, I have not really been following the league this year." Remus spoke from behind them.

Ron had a look of concentration on his face. Harry tried to return an even look. It was his birthday, and he was enjoying how she intertwined their fingers. He was supposed to enjoy his birthday. Right?

"Ron, you may want to turn around," Hermione told him.

Ron turned in time to avoid walking into the side of the building. Harry felt his cheeks flush some. Had Harry just made a statement about him maybe liking Hermione? Well, not maybe, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Or Ron. Harry saw a few of the wizards step into a set of double doors. A Wasps banner was flying over it, but besides that, it looked much like any other door around.

"Well, the Wasps are in fourth right now. If they beat the Cannons by more than two hundred, they could secure a second spot."

"Dad, the Cannons are not going to lose," Ron said with indignity.

"Of course not, Ron," his father placated. "Right, in here."

Mr. Weasley opened the door and they walked into an atrium with dark wood stairs, a teller and woman selling concessions on the other side. "Get your tickets here, or you can go up the stairs if you have them," a nice wizard in his middle years said from the booth.

"Are those roasted chestnuts," Ron said looking at the concessions.

His father laughed. "There are more inside. You lot can get lunch before we go into the stands."

"Hermione, the tickets," Remus said.

"Oh, right," she said. Harry suddenly patted his pockets. In his excitement, he had forgotten them. Hermione pulled out the envelope from her back pocket.

After making sure they all had a ticket, they made their way up the stairs and turned to where the back of the building should be. Harry's eyes opened wide to see they were in the supports of a large quidditch pitch. There were carts and stalls around. A hundred or more wizards, witches or children could be seen and more were coming up behind them. "Woah," Harry said looking around. The supports around the pitch were easily three times that of Hogwarts and he could see three levels of seats. He knew his eyes must have been the size of saucers. He wanted to go find his seat and have the match start.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione said taking his hand again before coming in close and rising up to give him a kiss on the cheek. His smile was ear to ear.

"You never give me a kiss on the cheek," Ron said.

"Well, it's not your birthday and you haven't done anything to deserve a kiss on the cheek, Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked taken back for a moment. Harry really wanted them to stop. Since last year when Hermione had taken his broom, it had been non-stop. His ire was getting up at his best mate. "Why don't we go find something to eat and then go to our seats."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, looking confused and even more thoughtful. Harry wasn't sure what the issue was.

They found a stall selling pasties and pies. After getting one each, with a butter beer, they ate before going up to their seats. By this point, there were two or three thousand people there. It was the most witches or wizards he had ever seen in one place. More surprising was that the stadium was in the center of town. He couldn't imagine how muggles didn't see this. "It's enchanted with muggle repelling, notice-me-not, disillusionment charms and a half dozen other charms so that the muggles don't notice," Hermione told him as though reading his thoughts.

"Who cares? I just want to see the match," Ron said. "Dad, did you get a roster for today?"

"I was wondering," Harry told him. Hermione looked put out next to him. "How do they make the spells powerful enough to make it last and cover this size area?"

"Ward stones and runes," Remus said. "Looks like everyone is filing in. Should start soon."

Ron had gotten a pamphlet from his father. "Look, Dawson is going to be seeker. Bugger, Igor again. You don't think they will cut Gufrey?"

"Is Bennet playing seeker for the Wasps," Harry asked.

Ron flipped the sheet over. "Yep. They replace Verona with Westly on Chaser. Prophet said Verona took a good bludger hit or two last match."

"How do you remember all this but you can't remember the difference between a Cornish pixie and a Swedish fairy wing pixie," she asked him.

"It's quidditch," Ron said with fervor. "When will I ever need to know that other stuff? Oh, no. Everwand is the official."

Harry frowned at Ron. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ron, ease up," Harry said in a low voice.

Ron looked at him, confused. "What? I didn't say anything bad," Ron said.

"You've been blowing it back at Hermione since we came into the pitch."

"What? We aren't in school. I don't want to hear a single thing about Hogwarts and classes for another month," he blew it off as though it was nothing.

"Oh, Hogwarts. That reminds me Harry. I have a letter from the Headmaster for you. He stopped by yesterday and said I was to give it to you if I saw you."

Remus reached over to take an envelope that Mr. Weasley had taken from a pocket in his cloak. "I don't think Harry needs to worry about any of that right now. I see the Official has come out onto the field. It's going to start soon."

Harry felt confused by how fast Remus reached for the letter. Hermione scrunched her brow, which raised his suspicions. Opposite them, the excitement in Ron reached a fevered pitch. He bounced his leg and alternated between sitting and standing. The tickets Hermione had gotten landed them in the center of the pitch, on the second tier and allowed them to see the entire pitch. "Welcome everyone to the Hornet's twelfth match of the season. Going into this week, the hometown favorites are standing fourth, and with three more matches before the finals, they are looking to keep that standing, maybe even secure a third or second this week."

"What about the Cannons," Ron yelled out. There were far more yellow and striped shirts than the orange Cannon shirts.

Harry watched in rapt attention as the match started. Ten minutes in, Harry understood why Ron didn't like Everwand. The man was a menace, getting in the middle of the play at times and calling fouls that were perfectly legal, if unquestionable. Or, at least Harry thought them legal. There were over 700 fouls and the Ministry and the International Quidditch Association had only published a little over 200 of them, not wanting to give players 'any ideas'.

As it went on, he watched the Seekers. Twice, he watched Bennet, a petite woman in her early thirties, run the Cannons' chaser into the ground in a feint he had never seen before. As he watched it, he wished he had a video camera to film this. He would study it for weeks to learn her moves. Dawson was a fair player, but Harry realized he had a lot to learn if he wanted to be a top-notch seeker close to Bennet's abilities. Bennet was ranked third in the English-Irish league right now, had been seeker and back up Seeker for England twice each and he doubted he could catch her.

"You haven't taken your eyes off the Seekers for the last hour," Hermione leaned over to him.

"Oi!" Both Weasley's cried out. "That wasn't a foul," Mr. Weasley exclaimed. It had become obvious early in the match where Ron got his love of the Cannons and Quidditch.

"They're brilliant. I didn't even know some of these were moves. Look. Bennet is leading Dawson towards the far end of the pitch. I think she's seen the snitch by the Cannons' goalpost and wants him out of position. If they went now, Dawson would most likely get it, even with Bennet being the better player. There, see? She's feinting to get him to commit towards the far end of the pitch," Harry explained watching the match. Everwand hadn't blown his whistle yet to bring action to the match again, so the feint was subtle and pulled Dawson way out of position. Harry wasn't sure that the guy still wasn't confused after the second time he had planted into the pitch.

Ron and Mr. Weasley were still yelling at the Official, as was a good amount of the stadium, whether Cannon or Hornet fan. This match had the highest amount of fouls he had ever seen. "Harry, you sound like you know exactly where the snitch is," she said leaning more into him.

"I do," he said with a smirk. He wouldn't ruin the surprise. He also liked that she leaned into him trying to follow where he was looking.

"Can you believe this. That is the eighth foul on Tillinghast," Ron complained sitting down heavily next to him. "Did you see that Harry? He called blagging. Tillinghast only pushed Zahn's broom. That isn't illegal. The prat Zahn will score again. Igor can't block anything today. Dawson better get that snitch soon. It's 280 to 190."

Harry nodded. "Sure, Ron. Hermione, watch," Harry told her, a smile on his face in anticipation. He saw it coming before the whistle was blown.

"What are you looking at," Ron said. It was another ten seconds for the whistle to blow. Just before it did, Ron saw the setup. "Dawson! You're out of position!"

The whistle blew. Bennet took her queue and took off like a rocket on her Firebolt. She dove towards her goal posts and waited for Dawson to commit, even though he clearly hadn't seen the snitch. Somehow she managed to roll and took off towards the snitch, which had drifted a little more towards mid field. It was hovering and must have been touching the grass. As though sensing it had been seen, the tiny golden ball took off. Harry caught Dawson turn, but was not as grace or talented as Bennet. She shot up, trying to cut it off as Dawson trailed a good 20 meters or more behind. It was a short chase leaving Bennet holding the snitch high.

Harry and Hermione stood and cheered with the rest of the Hornet's fans while Ron slumped onto the seat and Mr. Weasley stood there for a moment before clamping his hands together. Remus rose an eyebrow when Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek again. Harry felt his cheek when she pulled away. As they walked out, Ron was complaining about the fouls and how they had cost the Cannons. It didn't matter that the Hornets had gotten more fouls. Harry didn't think the fouls had anything to do with it.

As they walked out, Harry got into a heated debate with his best mate about Igor and Woollrich, the Hornet's Keeper. That was until Hermione dragged him off to a stall that had more books on quidditch than Harry had ever seen. His eyes glazed over with titles like _The Seekers guide to Seeking_ or _Great Matches of the early Twentieth Century_. Harry was tempted to buy them all, but settled on a thick book that focused on modern plays and play styles and the _Seekers Guide to Seeking._ Ron looked envious and he grabbed another copy of _Most Modern and Intricate_ _Techniques_ for Ron_. _It cost twelve galleons, and Harry promised Ron it would be his Christmas and Birthday gift for the next few years.

Hermione looked smug that Ron would want to read such a thick book, especially when she found there were three chapters on the theory and arithmancy of broom flight and design and how it influenced the match.

Harry was still talking about the match and the Seekers when Ron thanked Harry for taking him and finally wished Harry a Happy Birthday. Hermione beamed at him as he tried to describe what he had seen to Mrs. Granger as she put a cake in front of him.

Getting ready for bed, Harry thought he had just had the best day of his life. He felt a little guilty to know Hermione had done all this for him as her family dealt with her father, but Mrs. Granger had said Hermione wanted to do this. Secretly, he was thinking more about how close she was to him all day than the quidditch game. Tomorrow, he would complete his transfiguration essay and then dig into those books with Hermione about werewolves.

He sat on his bed, hoping it wasn't too selfish of him to open his new book on Seekers and tactics. He yawned as he got through the introduction and started on chapter one. It was close to eleven and he needed to get to sleep soon if he was to keep up his new workout routine. A knock on his door caused him to call out, "It's open."

Hermione opened the door and poked her head in. "Harry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

He looked up and smiled. "No. I was just about to go to sleep."

She smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

He motioned to his bed. She walked in wearing a blue night shirt and shorts. He watched as she sat on the side of the bed near him. He tried to make sure his eyes didn't follow her legs. He waited for her to say something, seeing she was obviously trying too. After a moment, she let out a big breath. "Harry, did you enjoy today?"

He knew his smile was wide. "It was brilliant, Hermione. I don't know how to repay you," he told her.

She gave a small smile. "Harry, you don't need to repay me anything. It was your birthday. I did it because I wanted you... I mean too."

She cast her eyes down, her cheeks coloring some. Harry had seen her do that a few times in the past week. He found he liked it when she did that. It was so unlike her, but it was her at the same time. It was also extremely cute. Harry reached out and took her hand. "Hermione, it has been the best birthday. This morning, I wanted nothing to do with this day. Now, well," he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I have a memory I will never forget."

His hand was squeezed tight. She looked into his eyes "Harry, did you ever celebrate your birthday before today? You looked so sad this morning."

Harry cast his eyes down. He had never talked about what it was like outside of Hogwarts to any of his friends. It had been hard that day the WCS Representative had come to see him a day after they came here. He made sure that neither of the Grangers were there. He didn't tell the kind witch everything, but enough that she left with two parchments of notes. He felt like he was doing something wrong. Hermione had been very good not to bug him about it after their small row over his trunk.

After such a nice day and with how she was always there for him, he felt he owed her something. He just didn't want to ruin this day or have her look at him differently.

"Please, Harry. I want to know."

She had never asked him like that before, and looking up, he saw pleading eyes that made him squirm. He never wanted to disappoint her and felt a need to give her what she wanted. Harry took in a deep breath. "This is the first birthday I have ever had a cake, or friends... or someone to do something like this."

"Oh, Harry. Why didn't you ever say anything? I knew things were bad, but you never even had a cake when you were younger?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe before my parents were killed. Oh, there was that one Hagrid made for my eleventh that Dudley ate." She was looking at him with bright eyes, threatening to overflow with tears. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he went on. "Most years before I went to Hogwarts I was locked in my cupboard first thing in the morning and could smell the cake my Aunt would make for Dudley. If I was lucky, I would get a cheese or ham sandwich and a double helping of crisps as a birthday present."

She looked horrified. Her hands were up to her mouth. "Harry, that's awful. What do you mean you were locked in your cupboard?"

Harry grimace. He had said more than he meant. "It was nothing. Just forget it, Hermione. Thank you for today."

The horrified look on her face turned to a righteous anger. "Harry James Potter, that is not nothing. Your relatives locked you in a cupboard on your birthday! Did you get any presents? And what do you mean if you were lucky you would get a cheese sandwich and some extra crisps! You make it sound like that is all you ate!"

"Just forget it," Harry told her angrily and turned away.

"Harry, how can I forget it! You really didn't eat anything else, did you? Did you, Harry?" Her voice was more a growl at the last word.

"No," he yelled out, jumping off the bed and starting to pace, his hands moving frantically. "Many days I didn't eat anything. Is that what you want to hear?"

He didn't look at her as the words poured out. "There were nights when the hunger pangs would stop and those were the good nights. Usually I would get a few days of two or three meals after that. When I could sneak out of my cupboard I would usually try to steal what I could, typically whatever was on the top of the trash, otherwise Aunt Petunia would notice and then I would be lucky to eat for a week. Then they found out I was stealing out of the trash and started to make me take out the trash every night. I would steal what I could there until Uncle Vernon found me one time. I couldn't walk for two days after that one. From that point on, Aunt Petunia took out the trash. I think I was five, maybe six when that happened. Is this what you want to hear?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were burning with angry tears while her mouth was open in shock. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop. Tears stung his eyes. Harry didn't stop though. "Hermione, I'm petrified that I will do something wrong here. When your mum stops me from doing chores or kicks me out of a room because I should be doing something else besides cleaning, I get so afraid that she will decide to stop giving me food. What if she decides that I am too much trouble? I won't go back into a cupboard and where else will I go?"

His hands were shaking. "Where will I go?" He let out a ragged breath. "What if your father comes back? I don't know what I will do if he takes a belt to me. I don't do anything wrong, Hermione. I couldn't help it when I shattered the windowpane when I wanted to go outside and play when I was six and had to clean the windows. I didn't mean to let a snake loose at the zoo and trap Dudley in the exhibit on his eleventh birthday, or break his new toys on his eighth when he was teasing me about it."

Hermione jumped off the bed and sank to the floor as he fell to his knees. "I didn't know I was doing magic. I was so hungry so many nights. Why do they hate me," he asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry tried so hard to keep his tears in. He fought it. When Hermione pulled him close to her and kissed him on the top of his head, he lost it.

He cried for the first time he could remember since he was five, maybe six. Crying in the past only got him more pain. "Harry, mum and dad would never do that," she told him. For a while, she held him, saying all she could, trying to comfort him. He jumped out of her arms when someone else touched him on his back.

"Harry, it's all right," Mrs. Granger said quietly.

He pulled away from her, just about knocking Hermione over to get away. He tried to slide his bottom across the floor, his feet looking for purchase, but Hermione wouldn't let him go. "Harry, you're safe." She told him. Hermione repeated it a dozen times before he stopped and fell back into her arms. She cradled him to her chest. He wanted to stop, but the tears and gasps for breath just wouldn't stop. "Mum, what did they do him?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Hermione, no!

****A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.****

****Enjoy the read!****

****-oOo-****

**Chapter 5**

**-o-**

**_Daily Prophet_**

**_DARK MARK SEEN OVER SURRY. WITCHES AND WIZARDS IN A PANIC_**

**_Written by Gregor Asphodel_**

_Dark Mark seen in Surrey, over the hamlet of Broadmoar. For the first time in thirteen years a Dark Mark has been seen. Responding Aurors found a family of five dead. The DMLE will not release the names, but it is known that Surry houses many wizards and witches, including Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. _

_Details are scarce and the DMLE is being very tight lipped. After the well-publicized attacks last month by werewolves, there are many people feeling concerned and scared._

_When asked about these events, Minister Fudge was quoted last night as saying, "This is the deranged work of mass murderer Sirius Black. How the man escaped Hogwarts and Azkaban is still unknown, but the DMLE has its top resources on it. I will be talking with my offices later to get more resources. We can't have a crazed lunatic roaming the countryside."_

_Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore, who is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, have both seen many upset and scared people asking how Black could escape from the likes of Dumbledore, the man who defeated Grindewald and the Ministry. Many are questioning how the Minister and the Chief Warlock has allowed the funding to be cut to the DMLE, which is now at 40% of what it was ten years ago. Could this be how Sirius Black escaped and is still at large? The DMLE just doesn't have the proper resources?_

_It is also a mystery why no one knew where the famed wizard, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had disappeared to after that night he defeated Black's Master until last month when he made headlines_

_There is some conjecture that the mass murderer Sirius Black is trying to find his intended target still, The-Boy-Who-Lived, after escaping from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius Black is a well-known supporter of YOU-KNOW-WHO and is probably seeking revenge for his Master. Is this a sign of a single deranged man trying to live the 'good ole days', or could this be a sign of something larger happening? _

**_-o-_**

**_August 19, 1994_**

**_London, England_**

Madame Bones had called them in the middle of the night for an 'all hands' meeting in the morning. It was just past eight now and Tonks was disgusted with the paper still in her hands. It had arrived just before she had stepped into the briefing room. It was a crowded room, with much of the Auror and Hit Wizard force here. Over a hundred people sat around her. Seeing the assembled mass and the thunderous look on Madame Bones face when she walked in, Tonks was worried. This couldn't be anything good.

"Quiet," Madame Bones said in a loud voice and the room quieted almost immediately. Everyone here had a huge amount of respect for their Boss. "At a little after ten in the evening, a Dark Mark was reported over the Creevey household in Broadmoar. This is the real thing, everyone, even if the Minister doesn't want to acknowledge it. The Mark was verified to be made by someone who knew what they were doing and the scene in the house was horrendous."

The scene inside, well, Tonks was glad she didn't have to see that. There were a few pictures of the scene, and what there was turned her stomach. It sounded as though the people had been tortured and mutilated before they had been administered the Killing Curse. The youngest had been only four. The fact that two of the children were wizards enrolled at Hogwarts was concerning as well.

"Colin just finished his second year and his brother was due to start in the fall. Their sister had already shown signs of magic too," Amelia told them.

Amelia looked around the room. "The Minister is towing the line this was the work of a lone assailant, Sirius Black. Evidence points to at least one magical, most likely a former Death Eater or someone trained by a Death Eater. We don't know if it's possible to cast a Dark Mark without being marked. Either way it is disturbing. There is signs of two, maybe as many as four more involved. We suspect they are werewolves or a similar creature because of the missing body parts."

"Boss, I didn't think werewolves could turn without a full moon."

"They can't and we don't think they were turned, but as you all should know from your Defense Classes, many werewolves prefer human flesh, whether changed or not."

"Shite," Smith said next to her. "It's been years since we have seen the wolves like this."

Tonks looked at him, but Madame Bones was continuing. "People are going to be running scared. What isn't reported in the _Prophet_ this morning because the Minister was able to bury it somehow," the disdain for the man evident in her voice, "was that they were not the only ones attacked last night. The Cresswells were also attacked, but were able to fend off at least one wizard and we think Fenrir Greyback. This has spooked the Minister and the Wizengamot and the Minister approved funds this morning to higher twenty-five more Aurors and seven new Hit Wizards."

This caused a murmur in the room. For years now, the funds for the DMLE had been reduced. Last she knew, there were 129 active Aurors and 34 Hit Wizards. The lowest number in over a hundred years. Tonks was paying attention.

"We all know what is going to happen at Hogwarts this year and the Ministry here at home needs to ensure people this is a safe place to come," she said looking around the room.

"Boss, this is a lot of stuff for us all to handle. How many are you looking to post at the Quidditch World Cup or in Hogsmeade or Hogwarts if we can't find these people?"

She gave Robards a sharp look. "Hogwarts will have a dedicated squad from Blue Group and special details when needed. Once we fill another squad with five new Aurors, then another will be assigned for Hogsmeade. We will open a new branch office to have at least ten Aurors stationed there. The French Ministry is promising a squad for the tournament and the ICW has promised eight Aurors and two Hit Wizards until end of June. The ICW resources are due in two days and will help with the Quidditch World Cup as well."

There were a few whistles around the room. That was twenty Aurors assigned to the events and Security at Hogwarts. That made her feel a little better. She had grown rather fond of her assignments over the last month. The International Confederation of Wizards Aurors and Hit Wizards were no laughing matter though. When they respond, they would defer to the local laws until they ran afoul of the ICW Laws and Statutes. Anything they do would only be accountable to the ICW.

"Now, Albus Dumbledore is not in support of any Auror on the grounds unless for sanctioned Tri-Wizard events and the Minister is trying to play interference with the ICW. The DMLE is taking the view that the ICW is welcome and expected to participate. Our Aurors will be lead, with Shacklebolt Heading up the Hogwarts group. As far as I am concerned, the second the other schools have delegates over British soil until they leave is a sanctioned event. The French and Polish Games Heads arrive August 24 and plan to stay through the end of the tournament, this means you will not be denied access to the school grounds while they are here, no matter what the Headmaster wants. The Board of Governors have voted and agreed. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang plan to arrive October 28th and leave by June 26th. "

"They all agreed?" This time it was a surprised woman in Yellow Group.

"I have the Boards approval as of yesterday. I don't know if it was unanimous."

"But that was before these attacks, Boss," Smith said next to her.

"It was Smith. This was my condition for our support of this event. The last one held at Hogwarts saw three duels that ended in serious injury or death by those not in the tournament, never mind the two hostages and one champion that went home in a wooden box. The Minister is looking for a clean Championship. I am looking for everyone to survive. Is that understood?"

"Yes," most of them chorused.

"Now, back to last night. Yellow Group is taking lead on the investigation of July 22 and last night. You have Room Eight with Greene. Green Group, you are going to be assigned to a special detail. Yaxley will have a meeting in Room Five for you after this. Blue Group, you are taking on detail for some special packages. Meet with Higgs in Room Three after this. Blue Two, you'll be meeting with Shacklebolt. Tonks, your reassigned to Blue Group Two and here," she said tossing a silver badge across the room. Tonks went to catch it and it dropped to the floor. She sat up, looking abashed as a few teased her. "Congratulation, Auror Tonks. You just got promoted. Shacklebolt will explain later. Nason. This one is yours," she said tossing another silver badge. "Congratulations. You are filling in Tonks spot in Black Group and welcome to the Aurors."

There were some claps and jokes at them.

"All right. Black Group, sorry to do this to you, but until we get the extra Aurors your on call and response."

"Joy," Smith said grumpily. "How did you get so lucky?"

Tonks gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm cuter."

The man laughed. "Didn't think the Boss swung that way."

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, no accounting for taste."

"Listen up. Cut the chatter," Amelia said around the room. "We have six days before the World cup and twelve days before the Hogwarts Express leaves London. I don't want to bury anyone else. This is serious. I expect you all to treat it that way. There are a few more reassignments on the board. Check it on your way out and report to your next meeting in ten. Now get out of here."

When she went to get up, Smith extended a hand. "Welcome to the Corps. Always knew they would make a mistake."

"You mean they keep you on," she retorted taking his hand.

The man gave her a wry smile. "Be safe kid."

"You too. I hope I don't get taken off our current assignment," she told him following the other Aurors out of the room. Those not in the room were on assignments they couldn't be taken off of and would be filled in later.

"Potter is different than I thought he would be. Nothing at all like the _Prophet _and those books make him out to be. Pretty modest if you ask me."

"I like the kid. His girl is worth keeping around too."

Smith nodded. "Bright girl. I hope Sasha is half as bright when she goes next year."

"I don't know. Still trying to figure out how you passed the NEWTs and entrance exam."

He shrugged. "I know, considering it was harder than when you went through."

Tonks went to hit him on the arm and instead tripped. Smith caught her. "Still think we should just put you in a bubble charm."

"Tonks," a man called out from behind him.

"Captain," she said whirling around to see Captain Phillip.

He reached his hand out to her. "Just wanted you to know when Amelia asked about either promoting trainees or bringing back ex-Aurors, I put yours on the top of the list. Don't prove me wrong."

She shook his hand, squeezing it hard. "And have you and Moody on my ass for getting blown up or something."

The man chuckled. "You better believe it."

**_-oOo-_**

**_August 21, 1994_**

**_Devon, England_**

The morning after his big breakdown had been rough. Harry had locked himself in his room after he woke. He didn't want to talk to anyone and felt so... wrong at having broken down like that. He wasn't supposed to cry or show emotion. Hermione, though, had sat herself outside his door and tried to talk to him. When he didn't respond, she had taken to just sitting there. The few times he opened the door to go to the bathroom, she had tried to get him to eat or talk. Harry ignored her as best he could. He felt ashamed, and then more so as his heart panged to see the hurt and concern in her eyes.

It was the middle of the second night he opened the door to find Hermione sleeping on the floor, curled up in a blanket. Feeling guilty, he had picked her up, thankful for the workouts Wood put them through, and carried her to her bed. She had protested feebly, saying she needed to be there for 'Harry' but the bags under her eyes and the stains on her cheeks told him that she probably hadn't slept for two or three days. She whimpered as he tucked her into her bed.

When he closed her door, he turned around to find Mrs. Granger in her doorway. She was looking tired and rough around the edges. "Harry, we will never throw you out of this house if you need a place. Dan will never raise a hand to you."

Harry had looked at her. She had been nothing but nice to him. "I'm sorry you heard that," he told her. His stomach grumbled.

"Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. Just... just let Hermione in. She cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurting." After a few, Harry nodded. "Are you hungry?"

He wanted to say no, but the pangs in his stomach were getting bad. "Yeah," he told her, deciding to let her in a little.

She had nodded her head towards the stairs. "How about I make you a sandwich and then you can have a lie in."

After that, he had sat next to Hermione when she took up watch in the hall next morning.

"Mum said you carried me to bed last night," she told him, looking tired and concerned.

"I couldn't leave you on the floor," he told her.

She reached towards him and squeezed his hand. Harry squeezed back before he let her weave her fingers into his. After that, Harry tried to let her in.

He would work out first thing in the morning. A few days in, Hermione started to come out with him. He didn't say a word during the first week she dropped out halfway through or tossed up her stomach contents while trying to keep up with him. Instead, he would let her recover, pick her up and encourage her to keep going.

They would study runes in the morning and then research werewolves and laws most afternoons. The Anti-Werewolf legislation from last year made it almost impossible for someone infected with lycanthropy to do anything in the wizarding or muggle world to earn a living. It was something that made her distraught some days. Harry did all he could to comfort her, but he wasn't as free with his touches as he had been.

Occasionally, she would prod him to see how he was doing or ask him to talk about his relatives more. When he told her he didn't want to talk about something, she didn't press him, even if he could see it was eating at her. He had told her a few more details, but really didn't like talking about it. As it approached the full moon, she asked less questions, becoming more withdrawn most days, burying herself in books and filling her second spiral bound notebook. Sometimes she would poke her head up, like the day before the full moon.

"Harry, I think Professor Snape and our Defense book has it wrong. I don't think silver is a poison to them," she told him thoughtfully.

"Then what is it? Professor Lupin avoids it." Sometimes he still called Remus by the name he first knew the man by.

"No. He only avoids ingesting or being cut by it, except when it's in certain potions."

"So what does it do if it's not a poison," he asked.

"I'm not certain," she said looking at her notes and biting her lip.

Since that night, he also noticed that Mrs. Granger had not tried to stop him if he did chores around the house or made a meal for them. Instead, she thanked him for doing the chores or praised his cooking. He found he enjoyed doing it for her as she was starting to look more haggard and worried. She had been to see Mr. Granger a few times, each time her eyes looking more pinched, but still trying to keep a brave and happy face on for Hermione and him. He could tell Hermione was getting depressed that she wasn't allowed to go along on those trips.

Now that cooking wasn't a chore he found it more pleasurable, especially as Hermione started to join him. It was one of the few times of the day she wasn't usually dower. He tried to teach her how to cook, only being half successful at times. It was one of those mornings where Hermione was at his side, her hip touching his, as he tried to show her how to judge when to flip a fried egg. "So, you want over easy or medium," he asked her, looking at the bubbling edges of the white albumin.

"You like it runny, right," she asked him.

"Only the yoke. I thought we were making these for you?"

"I only asked you to help. I didn't say who was eating them. So when do I do this?"

Harry tried to hide his cringe. He nudged her hip with his own. "Hermione, how can you be so good at potions and not at cooking?"

"Potions are really logical. Fried eggs aren't. Should I do it now?" Her last sounded unsure.

"Now," he told her.

She let out a quick breath as the yolk broke. "Every time," she huffed in annoyance.

"Your lifting the egg too high. It's easy. Here," he said reaching around her. She let him take her wrist and easily responded to his touch as he guided the thin metal spatula under the egg. He quickly lifted and twisted her wrist. Her body followed his lead and the egg landed in the pan with no damage.

"How...how did you do that," she asked. Her breath brushed across his face. He hadn't realized that as he helped her, he had wrapped his other arm around her waist and his cheek was pressing into hers. She leaned into him and Harry noticed how nicely she fit against him.

"Practice," he told her. There was something about her being so close that had him holding his breath. She wrapped her free arm around the one holding her waist. Taking a breath, he smelled the flowery shampoo she used and her breath smelled of peppermint. They hadn't been this close since that night, but his mind was definitely not in the same place. She shifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. It was the first time since his birthday. "Can I practice like this?"

Harry could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He turned his head. "Herm..." he didn't get to say anything else as her lips met his. He was so shocked, he didn't respond at first. After a few seconds, she pulled away, uncertainty in her eyes. Harry, realizing she had just kissed him felt a smile creep across his face. Her eyes lost their uncertainty. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, never having kissed anyone before so when he leaned down, his lips met hers in a chaste meeting. This time, her eyes had a much more satisfied look when he pulled back. They were half closed and sent a thrill of excited heat through him. He moved to kiss her again and she met his lips. After a second, Hermione started to move her lips against his and he responded. He was sure it was sloppy and not what a kiss should be, but he was enjoying it. Hermione pushed his arm into her stomach.

"What are you doing," Tonks shouted striding into the kitchen. "Trying to burn the place down?"

"Shite," Harry exclaimed, pulling back. Smoke was pouring out of the pan. The thudding in his chest as much from the sudden danger as it was from what he had just been doing. "Out of the way," he said moving Hermione and grabbing the pan. He quickly moved it to the sink and turned the water on.

Hermione glared at Tonks. "I was enjoying that," she said angrily to the Auror.

"Well, things were about to get hotter in here than two teens making out," she retorted.

Hermione made a disgusted sound at her. "Why did they make you come inside anyways!"

"Because of this," Tonks yelled back and took a newspaper out of her pocket. She put it on the counter next to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the paper and Harry saw her eyes go large. "That's not a..."

"A Dark Mark. Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us? Gah, why can't we get the _Prophet! _This is horrible," Hermione sounded appalled. "Did... did anyone die?"

"Five. I didn't tell you because your mum didn't want you to worry with everything else going on."

"What is the Dark Mark and who died," Harry asked. He looked between Tonks and Hermione, who had been acting more like sisters than anything else.

"The Death Eaters would use it when they used to kill people that opposed them," Tonks said. "I saw it once when I was younger. The McKinnon's didn't live far from us. Mum cried for days."

Hermione put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Tonks."

At the mention of the Death Eaters, Harry walked over to the counter. His insides clenched. Twice this summer he had had very vivid dreams, or nightmares, about the man that created such animals. "Tonks, who died?"

"The family was called the Creevey's. That has not been released to the press yet, but I thought you might know them." Tonks did not look happy.

"Colin," Hermione squeaked.

Harry had a sudden revulsion that he had been so annoyed with the boy. Colin was always taking photos of everything, especially him, but he didn't deserve to die.

"They are hunting muggleborns," Hermione said. She moved towards Harry and wrapped her arms around his. Harry put a hand on her arm. "I know the others attacked last month. They were all muggleborn or raised."

Tonks looked at her shocked. "How did you know that," she asked.

"I pay attention at school. You realize only about 10% of the students are Muggleborn? Someone is trying to kill us."

"Hermione, I will not let anything happen to you," Harry told her.

"Why does it smell like something is burning," Mrs. Granger asked coming into the kitchen.

"You should ask your daughter and her boyfriend," Tonks said changing tact and dropping her serious mood. "I found them kissing and the pan burning."

"Tonks," Hermione cried out. Harry snapped his attention to Mrs. Granger, his heart pounding almost as hard as it had a few minutes ago. He squared his shoulders.

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow. "I see. We'll have a talk later, my little woman."

"Yes, mum," Hermione said behind him.

"I am going to the safe house this morning. Air out this smoke and clean up this mess. Tonks, make sure these two don't get up to too much trouble," Mrs. Granger said. "Remus should be here very soon."

Harry didn't miss the change in mood. Hermione clutched his arm. He knew what day this was. If Mr. Granger did well after tonight, he would come back home, then they could figure out what happens next. Harry was already working with Remus to fund the Safe House from the much larger Potter Vaults that he had had no clue about until after his birthday. He was going to have to talk to Remus about setting up a fund for the Grangers and Entwhistles as well. He didn't want any of them to suffer the way Remus has or to have to worry about the Anti-werewolf Reforms.

He still wasn't sure if Annabel was going to go back to Hogwarts yet. It had been reported that she had been bitten, so Harry was sure parents would be against it like they had been Remus when he was exposed. The laws would also not allow it. He still wanted to hex Snape for letting that out.

He also noticed a look pass over Tonks face at the mention of their old Professor. It took her a second to respond. "So, can you define 'too much trouble'?"

Mrs. Granger gave them a look. "My daughter knows the limits. Now. Auror Kingsley was here late last night. I see you saw the news. He asked that you two modify the wards. He only wants the immediate family, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Fawlsey and himself allowed right now. No one is to leave the house today. That means both of you. I should be back by noon."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger," Harry said. The wardstone in the basement would only allow Hermione, himself or Remus to change permissions. Harry had a feeling there was something else going on for them to go on lock-down like this.

There was a small _crack_ outside the back door. Harry could see Remus holding the hand of a young girl with long dark hair and dark eyes who looked like she wasn't feeling totally well. She was looking around curiously as she pulled on Remus' hand and said something.

"I guess Theresa wouldn't leave his side," Mrs. Granger said. "All right, you two. Behave today."

"Mum," Hermione called as her mother moved towards the door. Her mother stopped and Hermione moved around him to hug her. "Can you tell dad I love him," Hermione asked.

Mrs. Granger's features softened as she hugged her daughter back. "Of course, Hermione. He should be back home this week."

"I hope so," Harry heard Hermione say. "I miss him."

They separated and Mrs. Granger walked out the door. As it opened, Remus looked up from talking with the girl. His eyes caught Tonks. Even in his sallow state there was a need in his eyes. Harry felt bad for Remus that he had to go through this. Now the younger girl at his side and Mr. Granger. Harry frowned. "Good morning, Terry. I like your hair. Did Missy Prim do that?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Granger. Who is that," she asked looking in the house towards him.

"That's my daughter's friend, Harry Potter."

She looked at him curiously, but there wasn't the usual recognition or excitement he received from wizard raised children. "Is that your daughter? She's really pretty," the girl said nodding towards Hermione. "The other lady is too. I like her pink hair."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Tell you what. Maybe you can come over next week and meet them."

The girls face brightened. "I can leave the house? Oh, can I really Uncle Remus?"

Remus gave her a strained smile. "We can probably do that. I'm sure Harry and Hermione wouldn't mind."

Hermione moved towards them and Harry followed. He was not going to let Hermione be in any danger and something tickled at him to protect her. "Of course not," Hermione said leaning down so she was eye level with the girl. The girl cocked her head to the side and took in a deep breath. "I like how you smell," she said before looking at Harry. "He smells like you. Like the pink hair lady smells like Uncle Remus and Mrs. Granger smells like Mr. Granger."

Remus gave them a look. Harry wasn't sure if it was concern or something else. Hermione looked at the girl, as though lost for words. "Right," Remus said quickly. "I think we should get back, Theresa. Mrs. Granger would like to spend some time with Mr. Granger today."

"Yes, Uncle Remus," the girl said easily.

"Jane." Remus extended an arm before they apparated with a slightly louder _crack_ than normal.

A moment later, Hermione stood up. She turned on her heels. "I need to go research something," she told him and left him and Tonks standing in the kitchen.

"What was that about," Harry asked himself out loud. He ran a hand through his hair. Tonks shook her head as though coming out of a daze.

"Dammit," she said quietly. Her tone was a bit harsh when she spoke up. "You heard Mrs. Granger. No going outside today and stay out of trouble."

"Sure," he said still unsure what was going on. Harry moved to clean up the mess Hermione and him had made. As he worked, he thought about what had happened, his mind alternating between soft lips on his and the boy who always had his camera.

After that, the day had been quiet. Mrs. Granger came back a little after lunch looking concerned and careworn. He was just cleaning up lunch after making sure Hermione had eaten a half sandwich. He couldn't convince her to eat more. She had books and notes all over her bedroom floor and refused to leave. Fawlsey and Tonks were still at the table. He offered to make Mrs. Granger a plate, but she politely refused and went up to her room.

When Harry went back upstairs, he found Hermione's door closed. Leaving her be, confused now over this morning. He had thought Hermione liked him. She had kissed him. He had kissed her. Then she had run away. Maybe he was a bad kisser?

Not wanting to follow that thought trail he decided he would open his new Runes books. He still had much to cover from last year, but Dumbledore had approved the change and he had gotten a study schedule to try and catch up. Hermione had been helping. Especially once they had received their new letters the day after his birthday and had gone to Diagon Alley to get their supplies last week.

This time of the day, the sun was on the back of the house, so Harry sat in a chair like in Hermione's room and started to read. There wasn't much else to do. At dinner, he made them pizza, hoping to cheer up Hermione and get her out of her room. Again, he had to bring her a plate and she absently thanked him as she furiously wrote, a dozen or more pages of torn out notes from her notebooks lay around her. "Hermione, you should take a break."

She shook her head. "Harry, I think I almost have it. Did mum come back," she asked reaching for a slice of the pizza he had made. She took a bite and chewed absentmindedly.

"A while ago. What are you working on," he asked her.

She waved him off. "I don't want to say anything yet."

After that, she went back to her research and he left her, closing the door. He really wanted to talk about that morning, but he figured it was a bad time. She was probably working on something to help her father and kissing him was probably the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Colin and his family were weighing on his mind too. As where the others. Harry knew Justin, even if the boy thought he had tried to kill him twice. Harry had nothing to do with the basilisk, but he had saved him from the incompetent Lockheart, even if most of the school thought otherwise.

It was with these thoughts that Harry retreated back to his room. The house was quiet as the sun set. He was forced to turn his back to the window as the long rays of orange pierced the room. He leaned against the chair. His mind was lingering on the kiss this morning, not the book and parchment on his lap. It had been one of the most thrilling things he could remember, but with Hermione ignoring him, he was coming to the conclusion that Hermione kissing him was just a fluke. Probably just stress from the day. It was a depressing conclusion. He should probably tell her it didn't mean anything to him if she brought it up. She didn't need to worry about him right now.

Harry put the book down and stood up. He stretched as the last rays of the sun moved across his room. Harry didn't always sit this much so he leaned over to stretch for the floor. Going out into the hall, he knocked on her door. "Hermione?"

She didn't answer. He tried again. When she didn't answer again, he thought a cup of tea and maybe being teased by Tonks was better than wallowing in his thoughts. He knocked one more time. "Hermione," he said to the door.

He heard something rustle in the room. After a moment, he sighed. She was trying to avoid him now. Harry turned away when he heard something thump in her room. "Hermione," he called out. He thought he heard a cry of pain. He turned the doorknob and slammed his shoulder into the door. There was another sound, like something crashing on to the floor and breaking. "Hermione! Open the door!"

He slammed his shoulder into the door as something else broke. Grabbing his wand out of his pocket he called out, "_Alohamora!"_

The door burst open as he hit it this time. Something growled and Harry froze. There was stuff all over the floor. A bookshelf on the walls was broken and books were in a pile on the floor. Hermione's reading chair was missing a leg and lay on its side. What made his heart just about stop was seeing her jeans and shirt in tatters by a wolf looking creature in a heap on the floor. This one looked different than Lupin, but more like the one that had attacked him a month ago.

It had a thick coat of chestnut fur that stuck up along its back. It was smaller, but with the longer limbs and barrel chest of a werewolf. It looked a more majestic and healthier version than Remus or the other one. "Hermione," Harry asked. The creature looked up at him, confusion and pain in eyes he knew well. When Remus had looked at them when a werewolf, he hadn't seen anything of the man he knew in his eyes. Here, he recognized his best friend's expressive brown eyes. She whimpered at him.

"Harry! What is going on," he heard Fawlsey call up as he rushed up the stairs.

It was almost instant. She growled, her teeth baring and shakily getting to her feet. The door behind him opened. "Stay out!" Harry rushed the door, slamming it on Fawlsey. Hermione, as a werewolf, took a stumbling step. "_Coloportus!_"

"Harry!" Fawlsey yelled through the door.

"Get Mrs. Granger away!"

Hermione shook her head and growled again. His back was to the door and he watched her stand. She was taller by a good head or more than she was before. He didn't miss the claws on her hands or that her snout was full of teeth. "Harry! Open the door!" This time it was Tonks.

"Hermione's turned. Get out of here," he yelled back at them.

"Merlin's balls. Harry, get out of there," Tonks yelled.

"Hermione," her mother cried out. Hermione moved towards him, growling and looking at the door. She wasn't focusing on him.

"Tonks! Get her mother out of here. Leave me here."

Hermione was walking on all fours, getting closer to him. Harry thought it crazy that all he could smell was her shampoo. "Fawlsey. Get her out of here," he heard Tonks, a little calmer now.

"I'll send the Captain back," Harry heard Fawlsey.

"No! I am not leaving my daughter," Mrs. Granger called out. Hermione's growl deepened. She was almost too him now.

"Now, Fawlsey!." Tonks was insistent. A second later, there was a _crack _of apparition. "Harry, I'm coming in."

"No. Stay out there. She's almost at the door. Be quiet. It's bothering her." Harry waited for a response, but none came and it was quiet. Harry watched her silently moved next to him. Her ears flat against her head and her mouth in a snarl. He was surprised how quietly she moved, like a hunting wolf.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, trying to get her attention. He couldn't let her leave her room if there were other people in the house. Her ears perked up to hear his voice and she looked at him. Her features fell some and the growl stopped. He tried not to shy away to see the intelligence and viciousness in her eyes. She leaned in close to him, sniffing. Harry did everything he could to not move or shy away from her. Her eyes didn't leave his. After a few sniffs, her eyes mellowed out and she sunk down, her muscles loosening and her demeanor far less threatening. After a few seconds, she began to whimper. Her wolfish face took on a look of shocked sadness.

Harry let out a breath. "Hermione, can you understand me?"

She looked at him. Impossibly, she nodded. Everything they had read said that the only cure for the rabid animals they were on the full moon was wolfsbane potion.

A scared look came over her. For some insane reason he would never be able to explain later, he crouched down to her. He had seen people do this with dogs. Reaching out his hand, he put it within biting distance. She watched him for a moment before leaning forward and sniffing his hand. She whimpered again before pulling back. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her sitting on the floor across from her. He could guess at her fears. "You don't want to hurt anyone and I won't let you. Your mum is away for the night so it's only me you and Tonks."

Her eyes looked so sad.

"Tonks," he spoke as loud as needed for her to hear him through the door.

It took her a few seconds to respond. "Wotcher, Harry." The young Auror's voice sounded strained.

"I have her laying down. I am not going to leave her. Can you keep anyone else from disturbing us?"

Hermione whimpered again and moved towards him. He didn't move and let her place her head in his lap. "Yeah, Harry. I can do that. Take care of our girl."

Harry never got a chance to respond. There was a _crack _out back. Hermione jumped up, yipped like a wolf and scrambled up. "Hermione, NO!" Harry called out. He jumped on her, tackling her to the floor before she could charge her window. He had not known how strong a werewolf could truly be until then. Before Hermione had turned, he probably would have been able to stop her and overpower her. Now, he found himself whipped around as she fell and rolled.

"Son of Morgana," he heard Tonks curse over Hermione's growls and barks.

"Hermione, stop," he called out as she struggled to get up. He was wrapped around her neck and shoulder. His voice had a tone of panic in it. "Hermione, stop!"

She twisted and as she did, his arm slipped. "Ahhhhh," he cried out when she bit his arm. It felt like fire was suddenly searing the wound. She yelped and scurried away from him. Harry rolled over holding his right arm. The pain wasn't as bad as that time he was bit by a basilisk, but it was bad. "Harry!" Tonks yelled through the door.

"Get away," he yelled at the door. He heard the pitiful sound of a dog in pain. Looking up, Hermione was huddled between her nightstand and the corner. The wolf looked horrified at what she had done, tears running over the fur of her muzzle.


	6. Chapter 6 - Alpha

**A/N: For those that know the geography of England, I know Devon and Devonshire are the same place and it is a county in the south-west of the country. I am using Devon as a town in Devonshire for sake of this story.**

******A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.******

**Chapter 6**

**August 22, 1994**

**Somewhere in Devonshire, England**

Remus lay on the floor panting. The transformation back was just as painful as the transformation into the wolf. The wolfsbane potion helped immensely, but it could not stop everything. It took him a moment to focus after the last of his body settled. "Master," a squeaky voice came to him. Remus pushed himself up and looked towards the bars of the cell door.

"Yes, Prim," he said in a strained voice. It always took a few hours for his voice to recover.

"The others have changed back. Can I let them out now? Ms. Theresa and Annabel shouldn't be left in these cages," a middling age house elf spoke. She was dressed in a very well maintained green tea cozy cut to make a dress. The hair in her ears was fluffy and combed out straight. It was easy to see that the house elf was loved, well taken care of and served her master with care.

"Yes. Please, bring us all our clothes. Let me and Alexandra out first and we will take care of the others. Can you have breakfast ready in a half hour? I am sure the girls will be hungry." Remus did enjoy Prim. He wasn't sure how we would ever be able to thank Lily if he was ever to meet her again. This safe house had been set up years ago for him and others. He had avoided it though. His guilt at what had happened to his friends all those years ago leaving him to wander on his own.

After meeting Harry last year, he had realized what a fool he had been to abandon their son and had moved to find out about their Will. When he had been able to obtain a copy from the Goblins at the beginning of June, he had been surprised to find out that Lily had left her elf, Prim, to him and the safe house with a small fortune for him and his kind to find a better life.

More surprising, and angering, was that the Will had been suppressed for twelve years, leaving Harry in an abusive environment and almost denying him his inheritance. Harry had his school vault, but the rest of the Potter fortune had been locked away and if not claimed by his seventeenth birthday would have been forfeit to the Ministry. Remus had seen to that as fast as he could. He had also moved to claim his role as Harry's Guardian.

He regretted that they had not declared who their secret keeper was. There was a special space reserved for traitors and betrayers in the depth of Tartarus, and the man was going to feel the full wrath of his own actions. If Peter had been named, then that would have made it viable to get Sirius' name cleared, though he doubted that with the smear campaign against his friend for the last year if clearing his name would find the man a better life. Sirius would be on the outskirts of society, much like himself. Remus couldn't deny though that he missed the man's company.

The one point that Remus was still fuming about was the witnesses of the Will. Alice and Frank Longbottom, who had been tortured into insanity and could be excused for not executing the Will, the next witness could not. Their trusted Headmaster and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix had his name very boldly affixed to the bottom of the Will. It was his responsibility to know it existed and ensure the Goblin's and Ministry made its clauses legal after what happened to the Longbottoms. He was sure it had been Lily to name him Executor of the Will, Potter Estates and Guardian of Harry before Sirius and then the Longbottoms. Almost thirteen years ago, he should have taken Harry and not had the poor boy sent to the two people the Will had expressly forbid.

Now, Remus would do as right by Harry as he could, starting with making sure the father of his mate was protected and as prepared as possible.

The elf had popped away to return only a few seconds later with a large wicker basket. She put his clothes in his cell and unlocked it. He dressed into his slacks and shirt, but left his coat and shoes there. He picked up his wand. "Uncle Remus," Theresa was calling.

"I'm coming, Theresa," he called out. At the far end of the narrow hall, another cell was opening. A broad-shouldered woman in the later years of her life with a few wisps of grey in her dark hair and hazel eyes that were calculating, with a kind hint, walked into the hall. "Alexandra, will you get Annabel? Dan, we'll let you out in a few," he said passing the cell. Mr. Granger was sitting up, still looking disorientated and hadn't seemed to hear Remus.

Theresa gave him a toothy smile when she saw him. The girl had taken to him, thinking he looked like one of her Uncles. It was probably a good thing. He had been worried after what she had seen and that she was the only one to survive. Out of the three new werewolves in the house, she had been the one to adjust the best so far. She was already in her favorite shirt with a unicorn and jean pants. "Uncle Remus," she said with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Terry," he asked her.

Her smile grew. "Better. You smell different though." She sniffed. "I can smell a lot of things."

"I'm sure you can," Remus said with a small smile. After the first change, the enhanced senses would settle in. Apparently she was a sniffer. Remus was as well. Smell, hearing and sight were all enhanced, but most werewolves had one that was dominant over the others. "Do you have any pains or anything?"

She shook her head. "Can I get out now?"

Remus flicked his wand and she bounced out of the cell to hug him. Remus wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, let's get Mr. Granger."

She nodded but didn't let go of him. They turned to the cell that was across for them. Dan was moving and buttoning up his shirt. Remus looked at him. He smelt the difference in the man. Dan was an Alpha. There was no way around it. Remus had never submitted himself to an Alpha, preferring to be cast out of a pack or challenge. Dan, though, he was a healthy man in his prime. There was a confidence and surety of purpose that radiated off him and it was easy to see the other people in the house, including the very independent Alexandra, had started to defer to him as the full moon approached. Last night, it had been very apparent.

Annabel had been having a very rough time. Not all werewolves took to the wolfsbane potion the same. Remus suspected she would need a larger dose next time. But she had been scratching around her cell and banging against the bars. A few well-placed growls and calming empathic words they shared while in wolf form, and she had calmed down because the Alpha had told her too. Remus had the instinct that he would need to submit to the man or challenge him. Remus wasn't deluded what the outcome would be. The only positive was that Dan was a very intelligent man that thought things through before he acted and seemed to care deeply for those around him. Traits not often found in their kind. He was getting a full appreciation of where his daughter had gotten her brilliance and bravery.

"How are you feeling," Remus asked.

Dan stood up, rolling his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Much better. A little soar. How are you, little one?"

She smiled at him. "Better. You smell like power."

Dan looked at her confused before looking to Remus. Remus shrugged. "Every wolf has a dominant sense. I think Theresa smells things and that is how she interprets it."

The girl turned her head. Alexandra was helping Annabel out of her cage. The girl looked worse for wear, with some bruises on her face and leaning heavily into the one-time Healer. "She needs to get to bed. Have Prim send up my bag."

"Of course, Alex," Dan said before Remus could answer. Alexandra looked at Dan before nodding. She gave a look to Remus to let him know she knew Prim would answer to him. Yes, Dan was an Alpha.

"You ready to get out," Remus asked him.

Dan looked at him. "Is it safe? I would like to see Jane and Hermione today."

Remus smiled. The man cared very much for his pack. His wand flicked and the cell unlocked. "Let's see how you are doing and maybe we can take a trip this afternoon. Now that you have turned, it may be safe to have Hermione and Harry around."

Dan frowned. "Can I just see my wife and daughter first?"

"Of course, Dan."

He let Dan lead them up into the house. The ten-cell basement was not the place he wanted to spend his days or nights, but it was necessary. Prim had a large breakfast on the table. Again, Remus didn't know how to thank Lily or James. The funds they had left would feed the ten this house was designed for for the next hundred years or more. He was grateful because there were steaks, lamb, toast, eggs, beans, fruit and kippers. The meat was on the rare side, but that was the way he liked it. Dan ate his just barely seared on both sides.

It was in the middle of the meal that a _crack_ came from outside and he felt that someone was at the edge of the wards. Remus had locked the place down last night just in case one of them had escaped and the wolfsbane potion hadn't taken, like with Annabel. "Someone is here," Dan said looking up from his plate. Changing usually took energy and Remus had always found he was ravenous the next morning. That was part of why the wolf needed to eat when changed. It took much out of the person.

"I got it."

Remus got up and walked to the entry hall of the large house. Looking out the window, he could see a ragged looking Tonks with a woman in yellow robes. The wards were designed to keep smell out when activated, which is why he hadn't smelt her. His brow furrowed. Tonks' hair was jet black today, her eyes grey and her features more classical cut. She typically took on the more rounded face of her father, but today she looked like her mother. He wondered if that was her normal appearance when she didn't use her metamorph abilities. Either way, she was attractive.

It was the woman in yellow robes that worried him. Those were the robes of a WCS Representative. The woman was a larger woman with light brown hair up in a bun and carrying a leather satchel.

Remus opened the door and walked down the slate lined path towards the front gate. "Good morning ladies, how can I help you."

"It's Harry and Hermione," Tonks said before the other woman could say anything. "Remus, she's a werewolf and Harry was bitten."

Remus rocked back on his heals, taking a few steps back like he was hit. "But Andromeda said the potion and tests were negative."

**-oOo-**

**London, England**

Dan sat on the side of the bed where his daughter was sleeping. His girl lay perfectly motionless except for her chest moving with each breath. It was a comfort to know she was alive. Jane was in a chair next to him, distraught and bewildered.

His lips pushed together tighter. His daughter smelt... different. When he had last seen her, in the same damned hospital less than a month ago, he had noticed he could smell her. It was a scent he couldn't quiet describe at the time, but it had been his daughter. Now, she smelled different. It was a change that hit as his senses and it took quite a bit of willpower to not growl at her. She was his daughter, but she was different now. He also wanted to seek out the other end of her scent, but not for anything good.

"Why is she sleeping? It's almost noon."

Jane moved closer to him. She sounded close to tears. "They wouldn't let me see her until she was sleeping. They said she was besides herself and so distraught they had to give her some potions to calm her down and get her to sleep."

Dan had gone through the change last night with the help of that absolutely foul-tasting thing Alexandra had given them, but it had allowed him to know who he was and apparently left him feeling only a little sore. The two elder wolves at the house had told them before the potion, it was typically hours to recover from the transformation, not the minutes it had taken him this morning.

His daughter hadn't had that luxury. Yet, she hadn't seemed to go crazy like had been explained to him either.

Dan closed his eyes. Remus and Alexandra had explained things to him in the last few weeks. One of the things they had said was that a werewolf would never harm its mate, even if changed and rampaging. It would protect its mate. Its mate usually got hurt only if they put themselves in danger. The wolf didn't always know its strength. What would be a simple push in human form, could be powerful enough to throw them across the room. If its mate was hurt, it would either kill the source or cower in shame. Was that what he was smelling on her? Harry?

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dan said.

Healer Tonks came in, looking dour. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am so sorry."

"How did you not know about this," Dan said at her in anger. "How didn't you know that my daughter had been bitten?"

"Dan, easy," Jane said. Her touch and reproach calmed him some.

"She wasn't bitten," Healer Tonks replied. "She had some scrapes, but nothing that looked to be made by a werewolf. We found no puncture wounds. No trace of lycanthropy. Nothing. I just don't understand."

"Well you better understand. Now my daughter is going to be cursed just like me," he said with pain.

Healer Tonks shook her head. "I just don't understand."

There was a silence for a bit. Dan needed it to cool down. Since the day he knew his daughter was going to be a witch and had seen some of the amazing things he had, Dan had always thought magic could do anything. Now, it had let his daughter down and him. "How is Harry," Jane asked.

Dan curled his lip. There was something about the boy he didn't like.

"You have signed the Muggle Foster forms," she asked his wife.

"Three days ago. I am his Guardian," Jane told her.

"He's scared. He's worried about Hermione. Remus is with him, but I think he needs someone else."

"And his wounds," she asked.

Healer Tonks looked years older in a matter of seconds. "We have started a new brew of the ostendo potion and it will be ready in two days, but there can be no doubt he's infected. It was a werewolf bite. We are going to retest your daughter too, see if we can figure out why it didn't show anything."

"Did Harry say what happened?" Dan looked at Healer Tonks.

She let out a breath. "Do you mind if I sit," she asked taking a chair from a table against the wall. He shook his head. When she was settled, she started.

"He said that Hermione had locked herself in her room all day researching something. After dinner, he had gone up to read. When he tried to check on her, he heard something in her room. Hermione must have realized what was happening. She had magically locked her door. Harry had to use his wand to open it. When he realized she had turned, he locked the door with him inside and tried to get everyone else out of the house. I know you were taken to the DMLE last night, Mrs. Granger."

She nodded. "Why would he do that though? Remus told us when werewolves turn if they don't have the wolfsbane potion they will kill anyone near them."

Healer Tonks shook her head. "I don't know. The behavior Harry described was not that of a normal werewolf. He said her eyes never changed and she listened to him when he tried to calm her down."

"Harry is Hermione's mate," Dan said. There was no other explanation.

Jane gripped his hand. "I knew they were getting closer and I could see they liked each other. Tonks said she caught them kissing yesterday morning."

A growl escaped his throat and his muscles tightened. Healer Tonks gave him a weary look and put a hand in her pocket. Even with the black hair boy not in the room, he felt it. He felt the wolf pull at him to either claim his daughter for the pack or reject her. Options he didn't want to have anything to do with. So he tried to stamp them down. The growl in his throat subsided.

"Yes," Healer Tonks said wearily. "Nymphadora told be the same thing. Dan, do you need to take a step out for a few?"

He shook his head. "No. These are things I need to work through," he told her.

"Dan, if you need to go back to the safe house, I can look after Hermione," Jane told him.

He shook his head. "I have missed too much over the last few weeks and I don't want to be separated from you again."

"If you keep having this reaction every time we mention Harry, I will not allow him to be released back to your house, Foster Parent or not. Remus will not be able to overrule my decision either."

"Harry can't go anywhere else, Healer Tonks. He has just gotten settled and I can't do that too him. The things his relatives did," she said with emotion. "I won't abandon him."

Healer Tonks looked at her. "He had opened up some about his time at the Dursley's?"

"I have already made reports to Child Services. Being a Doctor, I am obligated to report everything, and I will not make him feel as though he is abandoned."

"What did they do to him, Jane," Dan asked. His feelings of challenge towards the boy fading. Dan had been assigned to escort Child Services for a while. Some of the things he had seen still haunted him. She looked at him but didn't say anything. "What did they do?"

"Is this on the record or off the record," she asked Healer Tonks.

"I would prefer on the record. I have given all the evidence I can of my findings. I know the investigation is still open and they are still trying to find who his guardian was to just leave him there. I have suspicions of whomever it was also was the one that poisoned him and your daughter," she stated.

Dan took in a sharp breath. "You mean the same person that put Hermione under those spells and potions did the same to her friend?"

Healer Tonks nodded. "From what I can tell, some of those potions were probably in a Harry's system for years. Most likely a decade or more."

"He's only fourteen," Jane said shocked.

"Jane, what happened to him and why would they have him potioned at the age of four?"

Jane tearfully told them of Harry's breakdown and some of the conversations she had overheard with the boy and their daughter. Dan's anger at the boy was gone, to be replaced with rage at the people that could do those things to an innocent child. He was a police officer. His duty was to protect people, especially those that couldn't protect themselves. He didn't care what he felt for Harry because of his daughter, the boy was part of his family now and he would be damned if anyone in his family would be hurt. "Jane, I will never lay a hand on him," Dan told her after hearing what Harry had said about him.

"I know Dan, but I don't think he truly trusts any adult. Not after the way he has shied or pulled away from me or gives most other adults a wide berth. Remus is the only one I have seen him allow to touch him, besides Hermione, without flinching. He is terrified, Dan."

"That explains most of his reactions. Thank you, Jane," Healer Tonks said.

"What do you mean," he asked her.

"Harry hasn't allowed anyone but me, my daughter, Remus or Jane to approach him today without lashing out and he keeps asking for Hermione."

Jane took in a sharp breath. "The lycanthropy enhances his natural instincts. That is what Remus said."

"And his instincts are telling him to run from adults," Dan said angrily.

"Just like Hermione's wanted to be close to Harry this last month," Jane said. "The signs were there. She was very protective of him, always wanted to be around him. I have never seen her want to hug or to be that close to anyone before. They held hands so much I thought they were already going out, but Tonks was pretty sure yesterday was their first kiss."

Dan sighed. "Mates," he said again. "Hermione has always been reserved. Yesterday, my instincts to be with you and Hermione were so high that Remus agreed to lock me in the cage early because I tried to leave and get a taxi back to you. I bet her instincts were telling her to be with her mate."

"You are probably correct," Healer Tonks said. "Mrs. Granger, I know you want to be with Hermione, but I think Harry could use a little of your time. I can get them a room once she is awake and calm enough."

Dan clamped both his hands over hers. "Go. I have our girl."

Jane was ruthlessly tamping her emotions down. Dan could tell that the first time they were back together in their room, she was going to break down. He knew this must have been stressful for her. She stood up and kissed him. "I won't be long."

He shook his head. "Stay with him as long as he needs."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**-oOo-**

**August 24, 1994**

**London, England**

Harry was still in St. Mungo's. Three days now he had woken in this room. He wanted to get out. He wanted to do something besides pace around the small room or sit. He wanted Hermione.

Harry was sitting on the floor leaning against the door. He had tried to leave a few times, trying to find his best friend. There was an urge to be with her that he couldn't explain. It ate at him that he couldn't be by her side. He could smell her. She wasn't far away, but it might as well be the other side of England because the damned Aurors and Healer Tonks wouldn't let him see her. He hit his head against the door a few times.

"Careful, you might break the door," Tonks gave a strained joke.

He looked at her. Her hair was a bit mousy looking today. Its normal vibrancy was muted to a lackluster blue. Her eyes looked careworn and tired. Normally, he would find himself caring about her appearance, but today she was one of the ones keeping him from Hermione.

"Let me out of this room," he told her.

"I would like to, Harry, but I can't yet."

He growled at her and she looked a little apprehensive. "Give me my wand then."

Her grey eyes regarded him with a calculating look. "Can't do that either, Harry."

His growl grew deeper for a moment before he let it go. If he hadn't liked Tonks so much, he might have risked her wand again to get at her. As it was, she had been far faster and skilled in her wand than he had ever expected when he tried to break out of the room yesterday. It gave him a grudging respect as to why she was an Auror and why she had been promoted six months early. Since that day, only Fawlsey or Tonks were in the room with him. Tonks was the only one he didn't try to attack again or constantly growl at. Fawlsey had had to use his wand a few times.

"Tonks, let me out. I need to get to her," he told her.

Tonks looked at him sadly. "I know you do, Harry, but she is refusing to see anyone."

He growled again in anger. He could smell her. He smelt the very light traces of her shampoo. There was also the smell of sweat, a musk that tickled at his nose and the undeniable scent of fear. He could smell the same thing he thought of as fear on the other Aurors. Tonks was the only one that didn't smell of fear. She did smell like Remus though, besides her other smells.

The other aggravating thing besides smelling Hermione and not being able to get to her was the low-level burn running through his body. He could swear he could tell you where his veins and arteries where. As well as any vessel that bubbled up to his skin. It was not a pleasant feeling, but his concern for Hermione was overpowering any discomfort he was in.

He hit his head against the door again.

It was quiet for a while after that.

He smelt and heard people coming to the door. He didn't move. When the knock came, he let out a small growl. "Can I come in," Healer Tonks asked.

"Can I see Hermione?" He could not keep the aggravation out of his voice.

"We can talk about that," Tonks mum said through the door.

"Is he coming in too," Harry asked. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He was not a fan of the other scent with her. It was a dominant scent he was not willing to submit too.

There was a pause. "I would like Mr. Granger to be part of this conversation."

"Where is Remus," Harry asked. "I only want to talk to Remus."

There was another pause. "Harry," the deeper voice of Mr. Granger came through the door. Harry couldn't stop himself from growling. There was something that made Harry want to jump at the man through the door. When he didn't respond, Mr. Granger spoke again. "Harry, please let me in. I can tell we may not be... compatible with each other, but we both care for the same young woman. Please let us in."

Harry's lip curled into a snarl before Tonks gave him a look. "Harry, stop it. You are a better man than that."

He looked at her, blinking. In the last few days, she was the only one to tell him when he was being mental. He shook his head, trying to clear it of his dislike of the man. "Fine. Give me a moment," he told them. Getting up, he moved to the other side of the room, taking a chair in a corner. That left Tonks in another chair between him and the door.

"Can we come in now?"

"Yes," he told them. Tonks twirled her wand and a mechanical lock click. A second later, the door opened slowly. Healer Tonks moved into the room followed a moment later by Mrs. Granger and then Mr. Granger. Seeing the man had Harry grabbing the sides of the chair with both hands. He had a sudden urge to attack the man. The urge passed slowly as Mr. Granger didn't move across the room, instead, he leaned against the wall next to the door, crossing his arms and keeping an even expression. Mr. Granger was of average height with darker hair and eyes than his daughter. He was well muscled. The man's biceps flexed occasionally, as though he was fighting the same instincts Harry was.

Healer Tonks took a seat next to her daughter and Mrs. Granger sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't look at them, keeping his eyes on Mr. Granger.

"Can I see Hermione," he asked them. Mr. Granger's hand flexed.

"I would like to talk to you for a few moments first," Healer Tonks said.

"Actually, we would like to talk to you," Mrs. Granger said.

Harry still didn't take his eyes off of Mr. Granger. "Mrs. Granger, I only want to see Hermione. Please let me out of this room."

"In a short bit. Harry, I wanted to talk to you before you see her. This is about you, and I know how private you are about these things," Mrs. Granger said gently. The tone of her voice finally caught his attention. Moving his head, his eyes followed Mr. Granger until he was facing her, then his eyes snapped to her.

He waited for her to talk, unsure if he could unless it was about her daughter. "Harry, I want you to know that I signed the papers to be your Foster parent and have received approval. When Remus isn't around, I have responsibility of you."

He nodded. When he didn't say anything, she went on. "Harry, that means you will always have a place with us."

He nodded again.

"Do you have any questions?" Mrs. Granger looked at him as though expecting some response. He shook his head.

"Alexandra said he might be this way," Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips. "Harry, do you understand?"

He nodded again and she sighed.

"Next, I would like to talk to you about your condition," Healer Tonks said.

Harry continued to focus on Mrs. Granger. He was finding if he didn't focus on one point, it was easy to get distracted and right now he needed to stay focused. They had said he might see Hermione soon. His hands were still clutching the chair as tight as he could, stuffing his instinct down. "Andromeda, he's listening," Mrs. Granger told her.

"Harry, I don't know what to say, but the ostendo potion cannot confirm you have been infected." He blinked. Confusion. He had been bitten. He could feel something in him. Thoughts of running wild on the hunt had been in his dreams for the last two nights. He knew he was infected.

"Tell him everything," Mrs. Granger said.

Healer Tonks sighed. "Harry, Hermione is testing negative too."

This was enough to snap his attention to the blond woman. "Impossible. She turned and now I will too," he said holding up his arm to show them. It was healed now, but the puncture marks of Hermione's teeth were visible. It was almost impossible to get rid of werewolf marks, and he had bled and went unhealed for the night.

"I know, Harry." She sounded liked she had failed him. "I don't know what is going on, but there is little doubt you are infected or that Hermione is also. Whatever you two have is different than what we know about lycanthropy. Dan, can you confirm he is a werewolf?"

Harry looked at Mr. Granger. The man was still regarding him with an even look. "If you are asking if he smells like us, then yes. His scent is changing."

Healer Tonks nodded. "Harry. You do know what this means now?"

"I am a werewolf and fall under all the laws and restrictions passed by the Wizengamot and the ICW. It also means Hermione does." It was unsaid that Mr. Granger did as well, but that had already been known.

"Yes. Mrs. Granger has told us you and Hermione were researching all this the last month." Healer Tonks said.

Some of the distress Hermione was feeling suddenly made sense. "We aren't going back to Hogwarts," he said sadly. "Hermione must be devastated."

"I think she is more upset she hurt you," her mum told him. "But, yes, she is upset about that too."

"Even if you could, I am not sure it would be wise before your first turn, Harry. You are showing signs of being very irritable. I am not sure being around people you don't already trust is a good thing," Healer Tonks told him.

"It doesn't matter anyways. We can't go to any school. Can I see her? Hermione must be devastated," he asked, feeling some of his emotions settling to understand some of what was bothering her.

"Yes, we will let you go to her in a few," Healer Tonks said. "Harry, we want to keep you and Hermione here for a while so we can figure out why the ostendo potion does not work on you and why she was so lucid while turned. I think the two are related."

Harry slumped his shoulders. "Does it matter where I go anymore? At least I can have a roof over my head," he told her thinking of Remus.

"Harry, you will always have a roof over your head," Mrs. Granger comforted him.

Harry eyed Mr. Granger. "Mrs. Granger, I am not sure I should be around Mr. Granger."

"Dan will not hurt you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. She didn't understand it. Harry would not be controlled by another man again. He had broken away from his Uncle. Mr. Granger could tell. Harry smelt the way the man was a dominant force.

He felt like his world was falling apart around him. He had finally found a home, but he couldn't go back, not for long. Then there were the laws.

"Tonks," Harry asked looking at the Auror.

"Yeah, Harry," she responded.

He took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Can the DMLE do something with Hermione's and mine wands? I know we can't have them anymore, but I don't want them snapped."

Tonks looked at him. He now was able to piece together why she couldn't give him his wand. It was impossible now for him and Hermione to take their OWLs or attend Hogwarts, meaning they couldn't legally use or have a wand. Hermione had been very thorough in her research, knowing it wasn't just her father affected. He had read much the same stuff, making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Harry, I won't do that," Tonks told him. He hung his head. He knew their wands would need to be snapped, but he had hoped.

"I understand. Can I go to Hermione now?" He could hear the hollowness in his voice. She was about the only thing he had left now. Ron would not want to be around him once he found out. No one he knew would. Harry wouldn't blame any of them. He also couldn't be selfish enough to ask Sirius to return.

"Harry," Mr. Granger spoke up. He looked at the man, the urge to fight him gone. There was a certain despair he knew to understand he couldn't be a wizard. He would be a third or fourth class citizen no matter where he went now. It also made him very vulnerable against other witches or wizards. He would have to do what most werewolves did, forsake society and find somewhere to go.

Mr. Granger's eyes softened. "My daughter needs you right now. I won't stand in your way and I am hoping we can find a way to get along. Remus and I would like you two to come live at the safe house until we figure out what to do next."

Harry nodded. There wasn't a next that he could think about.

"Right, now let's get you to my daughter," Mrs. Granger told him. "To let you know, she is trying to chase everyone away."

He nodded again.

"Tonks," Healer Tonks said to her daughter. Harry missed the incredulous look from the Auror or the equally hard look from her mother saying this was a onetime thing.

His eyes were still locked on Mr. Granger's. Harry was not submitting to the man. Instead, there was an understanding of a truce. Not that Harry was in any mood to challenge him. He was reeling from what they had talked about.

"You can lift the wards, please," Healer Tonks told her daughter.

"Sure, mum." A moment later, Tonks spoke up. "Done. He can leave the room now."

"Come on, Harry," Mrs. Granger said softly getting up. The other ladies stood up too.

In the last few days, Harry hadn't thought about what being bitten really meant. He had been so focused on Hermione. Still in some shock, he let them take him. He wasn't even aware that they only opened the door across the hall. The smell of her intensified many times. Harry lifted his head.

It was dark in the room, with only the light from the hall entering the room. Harry blinked once and his eyes started to adjust to the low light. There was a fleeting thought of how useful that could be to see in such low light. It was very fleeting though as he saw a very wild, bushy haired lump in the corner. She was in a pair of jeans and a jumper, even if it felt slightly warm in the room. Her head was leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around her legs. Harry's heart just about broke to see her just staring away into nothing.

He took in a deep breath.

Harry walked over to the corner. She didn't move to look at him or anything. In only a few days, she looked to have lost weight. Her eyes were slightly sunken.

Sitting next to her, Harry didn't say anything at first. Instead just trying to let her know he was there. When she finally looked at him, Harry let out a breath. "Hey, Hermione."

Her eyes looked so broken. "I hurt you," she said.

Harry covered his forearm for a second before taking his hand away. He held up his arm. "I'm all right. See?"

The conflict in her rolled off in pungent waves. "Harry, I'm a werewolf." A tear rolled down her cheeks. "Now you will be too."

Harry looked at her. "Maybe," he told her, knowing she spoke the truth, but hoping he could get some life back into her.

She feebly shook her head. Harry was thinking she was feeling dizzy. He doubted she had eaten or drunken much lately. "There is no maybe, Harry. I bit you when I was a full werewolf." Her eyes took on a more focused look as she finally met his eyes. "I know full well what happened when I was turned. There is no treatment for that. You know this. Don't act stupid with me, Harry Potter. I know you are more intelligent than that."

He sighed. "Hermione, I know full well what it means. I also know why you are so upset."

She closed her eyes and leaned into the wall. "Why does it matter anymore? We will go with Remus and my father and just vanish. That is our fate now." Harry reached out a hand. Hermione pulled away, as though knowing he was doing it. "I can hear you, Harry. I can hear your heart. I can hear you move. I can smell you too."

Harry couldn't hear her heart, but he smelt her. "So you're just going to give up? That's it, Hermione? You are the brightest witch I know."

"I'm so bright I didn't know I was putting you in danger. I'm so bright all I could do was lock the door. Something you walked right through."

Harry shifted to put his back against the wall and sat a few feet away. All he wanted to do was hold her, but she didn't want him near. "You win," he told her.

She snorted, turning her head so one eye could look at him. "We can't win."

It was a very bleak future for them, but he had hoped, ever so slightly, that if she was with him, then it might be bearable. He just couldn't stand to see her like this. "What if we go somewhere else?"

"How? Remus explained you need to remain on British soil to get your inheritance."

"I have my trust vault. That has no restrictions on use and no one can take it away from me. Remus said there is over 23,000 galleons in it. That would be enough to move to France or the United States. They have scholarships for hardship cases, and I think we would qualify," he told her.

She peeked an eye at him. "Harry, you have millions in your Potter Vaults, not to mention other stuff you don't even really know about."

He turned his head to look at her. "Hermione, I've never had money except when I am in the wizarding world, and even then I still only buy what I need. I don't really need much either. G 23,000 can last us at least until we graduate, probably for a while after. Your father could work in America with almost no restrictions as long as he proves he is controlling himself at the full moon. I really don't want to give up my wand."

"You were really listening to me as we looked up everything," she said to him, turning her head against the wall so both of her eyes could look at him. In the very low light, her eyes looked more golden, but he could see the hints of brown that he liked so much.

"I listen to everything you say, Hermione."

A light returned to her eyes that had been missing when he came into the room. "You really would leave everything, wouldn't you?"

"To see you have the opportunity to do what you want, I would give up anything." His voice was sincere. "Hermione, after leaving my relatives, I don't have anything or anywhere really to go. I'm not really giving up anything here, as long as you would come with me." More light returned to her eyes. "If you stay, I will too."

It was all he could think of. Many countries had similar or worse restriction on werewolves. There were some progressive countries, like France, Sweden, Norway, Canada or the United States. Most were in between, but Harry wouldn't go anywhere that might limit Hermione. What did he have to lose? A Fortune he never knew he had or needed? A few friends he would miss, but wouldn't want to risk them being exposed? If he lost Hermione, then he really would have nothing.

"Harry, term at Ilvamorny starts in a week. We could never get a transfer in that time."

"Maybe not, but didn't you say that Ilvamorny had a late start application or you could start end of first quarter? When was that again?"

He could see the gears in her head start. Her features took on some life. After a moment, she spoke. "November the first. We would have to start then. The MACUSA does not allow you to attend if you have not turned yet. We would miss two months, but we can get the syllabus and study. It might put us behind a year, or maybe not, but they offer the International Wizarding Levels instead of the OWLs, which would mean they would be recognized by most governments, and the Advanced Aptitude Levels."

"Would your parents agree," Harry asked her.

"You know my father is listening outside the door? I think he would agree. Would Remus follow?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

She reached a hand out towards him. Harry moved over a little so he could take it. "You really would give up everything for me? Why am I so important? I hurt you and now because of me you'll be cursed like me."

"Hermione, I don't have anything to give up except you. You're my best friend, and..." he wasn't sure if he should say it. It was a scary ledge he was looking over, but it should have seemed like nothing compared to the insurmountable mountain it was to be a lycanthrope in Britain.

"And what, Harry?"

He wove his fingers into hers. He really didn't have anything else to lose. Except her. "I was hoping that kiss might have meant more."

She squeezed his hand. After a moment, she unfurled herself from the corner and moved to his side. He wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him. He could see the spirit he knew in her was coming back. When she moved her head up, he moved his down to meet her. It was a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, tears where leaking down her cheeks. "Harry, I'm so afraid. I never meant to hurt you. Why didn't you leave me?"

"Because you wouldn't have left me or let me hurt anyone," he told her.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he pulled her close. She reached over and traced the marks her teeth had left on his arm. "Why didn't you use your wand, you daft boy."

**-oOo-**

Dan looked at Remus, who had been kept out of things with a non-scent charm on him. "That is all it takes? Ten minutes and she is better? She hasn't eaten in two days, refused any treatment or to talk to any of us and even attacked me when I tried to get her out of her funk."

Remus looked at him. "Dan, as we talked yesterday. You are an Alpha. You see how the other three at the house act when you tell them what to do or suggest things."

"What are you saying," Jane said to him, then looked at her husband.

Dan took in a breath. Now knowing what had been bothering him about his daughter and Harry, it made sense. His daughter was fiercely independent, never bowed to anyone but Jane and him at time, but even then, she had always done it on her own terms growing up. Hearing the stories of what Harry had done, and his daughter, it made sense. "Dan, what is going on?"

"You understand," Remus asked. "Harry is my pack, but for now we are with you."

Dan nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 - An Unknown Ally

********A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.********

**Chapter 7**

**August 25, 1994**

**Hogsmeade, England**

Albus was happy for the carriages and thestrals that Hagrid maintained. It was pouring out and walking was not one of the things he was in the mood for today. He could have apparated to the Three Broomsticks, but he felt a more mundane form might be better for this meeting.

Of course, if Fawkes was around...

Much to his consternation, Fawkes was being as elusive as Harry. He knew the Weasley's had seen Harry on his birthday, and Ronald had been able to talk to the boy through owl a few times, but none of the letters had come to him and he had been forced to either wait on news from the Burrow or to visit the ramshackle place. Molly was also starting to look at him suspiciously at his interest in the boy. Maybe visiting the Burrow five days in a row last week was a bit much. Harry was staying at Ms. Granger's, but Albus could not find her residence. He knew she lived in Devon and that it was a muggle neighborhood, but somehow it was unplottable and undetectable. He knew it wasn't the Fidelius, because he could remember the general area, he knew of her house, but he couldn't find it either.

He knew of only two sources that would allow or be able to cast such advanced wards and he didn't like what that might mean. The DMLE or Gringotts. Ms. Granger wasn't that advanced yet, though given a decade she could be.

He was still trying to determine how the Granger house had been warded. To be so well hidden without a Fidelius, it would require the approval of class IV wards, not something that was typically granted to a muggle residence. But, again, it wasn't typically being supervised by the DMLE. The DMLE was already too involved with Harry for his liking.

Amelia Bones was an extremely competent witch that did not bow to the powers above her, instead being just as adept a political player as Lucius Malfoy or himself. Over the years, she had been able to check some of his plans, but never like this. The attacks over the last month had given her a great amount of power and political capital with her very hard stance on things. The protection of Harry and other muggle-borns or raised being one of those hard stances. It had hardened the Purebloods, but she had gained some crucial allies in those that didn't believe in the Blood Supremacist beliefs.

Personally, Albus could care less if someone was a mudblood or a Pureblood. His own mother had been muggle-born. He cared about maintaining the wizarding world he knew, keeping it from the muggles and ensure that magical blood didn't die out.

To do this, Albus needed capital, both monetary and political. It had been a hard shock when a month ago he had been informed that he was no longer the Potter's Executor. It had happened the same time that a new Guardian had claimed the boy and his devices had failed. Since then, he had not seen Harry, or Fawkes. He had also been hobbled to move certain priorities through the Ministry without the galleons to persuade some people. The Dumbledore vaults weren't inconsequential, but he would rapidly burn through them in months if he kept paying out in the way he was. Lucius' pockets were deep, the Potter's were much deeper, and his accounts were a few sickles compared to theirs.

Now, he was going to the Hogshead to meet Remus Lupin in the middle of the morning. The owl he had received last night had seemed rather urgent and he knew the man had been working on something new to do with the werewolves. If he could have them subdued if Tom came back, that would remove an attack dog from Tom's arsenal that Albus didn't want loose again. Problem was, Lucius and his sort had started to make it much harder for anyone that might be affiliated with the Ministry and Albus doubted they would side with anyone that didn't promise their lot would get better. Albus didn't want to promise that. He felt that the beasts should be contained, given jobs so they can make a living, but not be allowed to turn anymore and let their race die out. If he could offer wolfsbane potion to all of them to mollify the creatures, he would, but that was beyond his means, even with the 5% a year he had been allowed to withdraw from the Potter vaults.

The carriage pulled up to the Three Broomsticks and he cast an imperturbable charm to keep the rain off him. The Inn was sparsely populated in the mid-afternoon. "Afternoon, Rosmerta, " Albus greeted.

"Afternoon, Albus. You here for a pint or a nice oak aged mead?"

"I wouldn't say no to your mead, but I have an appointment. Has a man by the name of Remus Lupin been in yet?"

"Ah, yes. He has already paid for a private room. Would you like me to show you?"

Albus looked towards the door to his right. "First one on the right?"

"Last room," she told him. Albus couldn't keep from raising an eyebrow. That room was for the higher payers. He was surprised enough that the man could afford a private room, even after what Albus had paid him to teach last year.

"Thank you, Rosmerta." Albus excused himself and made it down to the private room.

When he opened the door, he found Remus finishing a large bowl of stew and a flagon of butterbeer. He was sitting at the end of a table that had four seats on each side and one on each end. The room was decorated in finer accouterments for wealthier clients. The man didn't get up, instead regarded Albus through hooded eyes. Albus frowned. This was very unlike the man. After a moment, Remus motioned for him to a seat. Albus took the other end of the table.

"Good afternoon, Remus," Albus greeted.

"Albus," Remus said in acknowledgement.

Albus frowned. This was not how Remus usually acted. "This is fine settings for how we usually meet."

Remus nodded putting down the bread in his left hand. "Yes. I have a new employer. He insists that I don't live in the shadows."

"Then I assume he knows your condition," Albus asked.

Remus nodded. "Albus, I know we usually do this dance, where you wish to know how I am doing, mostly so you can gauge what is going on with my kind or the underworld I have had to associate with. I don't have the time for that today, and neither do you."

His eyes narrowed. Remus was looking healthier than he had seen him be in a long time, even when he was at Hogwarts just over two months ago. "All right, Remus. What is it that you need today?"

"I need your assistance. As you know Harry has not had the best life at his Aunt and Uncles and the DMLE has removed him from that house."

Albus eyed the man. This was not what he had expected. "Remus, I do not know what you are talking about. Harry has lived quiet peaceably with his Aunt and Uncle..."

In an uncharacteristic move, Remus growled at him and hit his spoon on the table. "Albus, I took your job last year because you asked me to protect Harry and you could give me what I couldn't get elsewhere. I know that you fed me the same potions you fed Harry and his friends. Harry was abused and treated like a slave from the time he was old enough to move a broom. I need you right now, otherwise you would never see me or him again."

Albus couldn't keep the frown off his face. The was not the same Remus Lupin that had left Hogwarts in June. There was something different about him. He could see a sense of purpose behind his eyes. He was healthier. He was not the meek man he knew. "You took an Alpha," Albus said conversationally.

Remus nodded. "I have accepted to coexist with one that shares the same aims I do."

This was very disturbing. Remus had always fought against the call of the wolf, the pecking order that a pack is, always choosing his own path. He rejected the violence that was his kind, making him a pariah with both wizards and his own kind. For him to take a pack, and claim a pack, because to a wolf that was an important word, was something different. "Then what do you need of me," Albus said, deciding to play his game for now. He would need to find what exactly was going on and probably obliviate most of this meeting. Albus could not have others telling him what to do.

"I am not the only person who knows all the secrets I have discovered. If you plan to do anything to me, then I assure you, Albus, your secrets will become very public." Albus saw no lie in the man. The question was how many knew and what secrets did the werewolf have?

"And why would I that care you know some secrets, Remus? This is very unlike you."

"I am protecting you right now, Albus, because I need you to protect Harry, his mate and anyone else of my pack."

Albus looked at the man. Understanding suddenly hit him. "You know where Harry is! Where is he, Remus? He must be put in a safe place immediately. I call upon your Oaths to the Order to do this."

Remus didn't flinch as Albus stood up and slapped his hands on the table. He projected his magic to enforce Remus' oath and to cower the man. Albus looked at the man, waiting for him to immediately call Harry to him. After a moment, Remus shook his head. Albus eyes went wide and he felt a shiver of fear. "No, Albus. Harry is in a safe place right now and he will not be moved. If he comes back to Hogwarts this year, then he will return to a safe place of my choosing whenever he wants or when school is not in session."

"I call upon your Oaths to the Order of the Phoenix, Remus John Lupin. You will bring Harry to me right away and I will place him where he is safe."

Remus growled at him and for once Albus could see the shadow of the wolf cross the normally even keel man. "I do not follow those Oaths anymore, Albus Dumbledore. As part of the Oaths, we all swore to protect those that could not protect themselves. Those Oaths dissolved once I found out how Harry had been treated and isolated at the hand of the man that made me swear those oaths. I am also suspecting that certain events in the last few years had your hand in them too."

This was getting to the point of ridiculous. Albus moved his hand as fast as he could and drew his wand. He knew it was faster than Remus would be able to while the man sat. He didn't see the bowl sailing at his head as he lifted his arm. The heavy wooden bowl hit him in the forehead and Albus fell backwards to the floor. He saw spots in his eyes and felt something trickling down his forehead. Remus walked over, wand drawn and kicked Albus' wand away. In all his years of being a top dueler, he had never had anyone throw something like that at him without magic, instead of drawing their wand.

Remus crouched down. "You can retrieve your wand when I leave. I do not claim it. Now, listen."

Albus looked up at the man, trying to keep his anger out of his eyes. "You will never work or be allowed anywhere near a wizarding place again," he spat at the werewolf.

Remus sighed. "At one time, I respected you above all others, and would have given my life for you. After all I have done for you, and given up, you shall do this one for me, Albus. Call it a life debt, if you want. I call this on behalf of my friends' son, Harry Potter, for the killing of his parents and my friends."

Albus felt his magic pull and recognize his words. Somehow Remus knew the truth that it was him that had coaxed the Potters to live in Godric Hollow and give the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Albus knew full well who Peter was by that point. There was a fear that ripped through him. How much more did Remus know? The prophesy? Or Tom's secret? "What do you want?"

"I want three things. One for each Death."

"There were only two Potters that died that night," Albus said. He knew he had to pay the debt, but he would not do anything for free. He already wanted to kill Remus for doing this, but he could not until the life debt was paid.

Remus looked at him coolly. "Lily and James that night in Godric Hollow. That is two. There is also Fleamont. I have found more secrets than you think on the missions you have sent me on."

Albus could not keep his eyes going wide. He had not been directly involved in that one, but he had not warned the Potters either they had been hunted. He had gotten word a few days before. Saving James had made for a very loyal attack dog. And had allowed him to be involved in the Will and other decisions, though Lily opposed him often. Yes, he owed the Potters three, if not four life debts. In all his years, no one had been able to figure out his machinations like this and call him on it.

"I can see you know what I mean. James found out shortly before he was killed. Now, first, you will protect Harry, his mate and every one of my pack, Mr. Granger's and Harry's if he comes into his own. That means true protection, where you will do what you can to protect their well-being and will not control them or include them in your machinations."

Albus looked at the werewolf as Remus waited for a response. Albus knew that to satisfy a life debt, he must acknowledge the terms. Why was this so important to Remus. Why was the pack... unless? His pack. Harry was part of his pack. He was to protect Harry's mate. Werewolves only talked that way if... "No! It can't be! Remus, what did you do! This is because he was taken from his blood relatives!"

Remus shifted a little. Albus didn't miss that the werewolf stayed just out of his grasp. "Albus, the wards were down before that night Silas Rowe attacked him. It was the only reason they could find Harry. The DMLE verified the blood wards failed towards the end of June, leaving only the ones not related to his family blood. I can only assume that was you that set up the mostly illegal wards, or at least that is my conclusion now my mind is clear. And for your other question. Yes, Harry is now a lycanthrope. He will have his first turn in September. This brings us to the second point. Will you help him like you did me, or am I to move them somewhere else? Of course, the new Anti-Werewolf laws passed last year prevent them from attending Hogwarts or any other educational facility in Britain. For Harry to claim his full inheritance, he must remain on British soil until his seventeenth birthday. Can you see our problem?"

Albus couldn't keep his eyes from bulging. He needed the boy. If the signs were right, Tom would return by the end of the year and he needed to know where Harry was. _Son of Morgana_, he cursed internally. How would Remus know all this? Why would he not know this? His spies in the DMLE hadn't said anything like that. Some of the color left his face as he came to a realization. "You're his Guardian."

Remus nodded. "As I always should have been. But you knew that, didn't you, Chief Warlock."

Albus looked in the direction of his wand. It was half across the room. There was no way he would get to it. He hadn't been disarmed like this since he was fourteen. "Remus, are you sure Harry was bitten? If it's just a partial transfer..."

Remus growled. "Harry is my pack now, Albus."

"How could you be such a fool to take him with you and expose him like that," Albus said angrily.

"I didn't, Albus. I don't play with my charges like you, manipulating them into situations they have no business to be in. Don't think I didn't protect that boy. I left him in a spot he should have been safe. But like the best laid plans, things go wrong. He should have been in no danger. Don't question my methods." Albus could see the anger in Remus. His wand moved to point at him and Albus had never felt so vulnerable. Even if he performed wandless magic, the man was too close to his baser instincts and it would not be the same without his wand. Remus would be his equal or more. Albus would not escape unharmed.

"Now, will Harry be going back to Hogwarts or not? He and his mate are already talking of leaving the country, and I won't be able to dissuade them. They need to get their OWLs and NEWTs and you know the law will only allow that to happen if they attend Hogwarts. Only those where both parents are Pure-blood or half-blood can schedule those tests outside of school."

Albus looked like he had just swallowed a bushel of lemons. "Harry cannot leave Britain. Harry turns at the next moon?"

"He does. He and his mate want to have a life. They are already looking at how to move to Canada or the United States."

Albus could see years of planning evaporating. If Harry left, then a crucial piece of the puzzle in finally redeeming Tom would be truly out of his control. Remus terms severely hampered him, but there were other ways he could achieve his aims, but only if Harry was around. "Remus, he cannot leave the country."

"Albus, I don't want him to either. He is young and doesn't truly understand the family legacy he has. I am not sure there is much time left to change his mind. He almost has the pack Alpha convinced." Remus looked sad. "I would like them to have a far better fate than I have had to date."

"Remus, we can't have them around the school though. Parents will be upset, and I will never be able to convince the Board of Governors. If he is more like your kind, then he may be a danger for a while." Albus was trying to figure out how this could be achieved. Maybe the laws could be changed to allow for OWL and NEWT testing to those with a muggle parent. His other question was who was his mate? Could he afford not to include her? Could he afford not to have the boy at Hogwarts?

"No, Albus, I will not have him around others before his first turn. He is highly excitable right now, especially when it comes to Ms. Granger. They will need to start late, and I would like a study packet so they do not fall behind. I would recommend you provide private rooms for them and the cells you provided me last year."

"How many?" Albus hadn't missed the plural and the inflection that meant more.

"Three for now. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Annabel Entwhistle. Though, Annabel is not sure if she would like to attend yet and she is refusing to go back home. She is having a tough time adjusting. She may not come back until next year. I am not sure if others may come, but in a few years Theresa Finch-Fletchley will be of age to attend Hogwarts."

"You know they will face a great deal of prejudice and ridicule," Albus told him. He needed Harry but was not keen to have so many young werewolves in his school at one time. Helping Remus had been a necessity. He needed a spy and it was the best way he could get one at the time.

Remus shrugged. "These children will need to get used to the prejudices, as much as I would shield them. I also think Harry and Hermione will find a way to get over it."

That was what he was afraid off. "If they become dangerous, they will need to be removed."

Remus shook his head. "Unacceptable. If they stay in Britain, they will attend Hogwarts. My guess is that Minerva will receive an owl for a request of records transfer in the next day or so. You cannot deny that, per the ICW treaties with Britain and the MACUSA, and it must be sent within seven days of receipt of request. Thus, neither of us have much time."

"What is your third boon so I may pay off this debt?" Albus needed to get to the Ministry very soon.

Remus looked down at him. "I would like my old job back for the year."

"I already have a Defense Professor," Albus told him. He was also still dealing with some very irate parents from last year.

"I heard Moody has volunteered to teach. I will teach alongside of him or in a class with any that will have me, even if it is just Harry, Hermione and Annabel. If you want, I can focus on Dark Creatures and wards. I don't care what you want to do, but I will be at Hogwarts this year and any year Harry or any of our pack is at Hogwarts. Find a way to make it happen."

Remus stood up, putting his wand away. The look of disappointment on Remus face brought up Albus' ire. "I once revered you, Albus. I thought you were different than the filth we were fighting. Do these things and your life debt to Harry will be paid."

"Remus, Harry must be protected, and I will do what I can, but there are things you don't know."

"I don't care, Albus. These are the terms. You know what will happen if you choose to ignore or violate them." Remus looked down his nose at him. It was a pose that spoke of the man's disdain. "We can talk about what I don't know once Harry and Hermione are safe in the walls of Hogwarts. I await your owl."

**-oOo-**

**August 26, 1994**

**London, England**

Hermione sat in a chair. She was ready to leave this place, but she knew why they were there. When she had finally been able to wrap her mind around what Harry had offered, she had asked for several books from her house. Tonks had happily retrieved them. As she read the one containing the laws passed by the Wizengamot last year, she was struck at how vague so many of the laws were. The Anti-werewolf Law was just as vague. In a little over one thousand words, the entire population of werewolves had been reduced to almost no status. And in those thousand words, it came to one sentence that made their life unlivable in either the muggle or wizarding worlds. It banned werewolves from attending any institution or public place 'where a number of wizards, witches or muggle congregate for work or learning.'

What bothered her was the word 'number'. There was no definition to it. It could mean one or it could mean hundreds. No wonder Remus had been avoiding any place where he might stick out or be recognized. The only exception to this rule was St. Mungo's or Ministry approved places. The Headmaster must have received an exception for Remus last year.

That was the crux of the matter. Given the current mood at the moment, wizarding Britain was not in the mood to deal with werewolves. Who would want to expose their children to the potential? It was a fear she could understand. If she had known, she would have done everything in her power to not expose Harry or her mother.

She was afraid. She never wanted to hurt anyone like that again. The fact she hurt Harry was still a punch in the stomach. The fact he forgave her and was sitting on the floor next to her, a book open in his hands, was unbelievable to her. Perhaps more so was the fact he had kissed her again. Three times since yesterday, actually.

He was intent on the potions book in his hand. He had been reading since this morning when she had finally told him what she had been working on that day. It had been about silver and how it worked on lycanthropes, but she hadn't gotten far. She was missing far too much information and the thing seemed mental looking at from this side of the equation.

Thus, it had been surprising that Healer Tonks had listened to her and requested her notes.

Looking at Harry, she found herself drifting off from her task. His green eyes were scanning the pages of their textbook. She had rarely seen him so focused on anything to do with school as she had over the last month. She had also never seen his brilliant green eyes so determined or intelligent. Just thinking of it, made her feel warm inside.

The fact that his sloppy hair gave him a slight bad boy appearance, or that the Stone Roses shirt he liked so much didn't really hide how muscled he had become over the last few years. He was still small for their age, but he was not the scrawny pipsqueak that had come to rescue her from a troll.

She found herself thinking of how he had hugged her or held her close over the last few days. It made her feel warm just thinking about it. She very much liked the green-eyed boy. He turned another page as she looked at him.

She was wondering just how hard his abs might be if she touched them when he looked up. She had seen him without a shirt one day working before her turn.

He wasn't really focusing on her. "Hermione, you said you thought silver wasn't a poison. Which silver did you mean?"

She had to blink a few times to get the image of what was under his shirt out of her head. "I'm sorry. What was that, Harry?"

"Silver. What silver did you mean wasn't a poison?"

She shook her head, the gears in her head starting to click back over to her logical side. "I don't understand the question, Harry. What do you mean by type of silver?"

He held up the potions book and she realized it wasn't theirs. "Harry, what book is that?"

"Healer Tonks let me borrow a few of her potion books. This one is on advanced Potions for canceling the effects of other potions. I have seen several references to normal silver of varying purities, but also Hagsbestian silver and dragon silver. There was one mention of quick silver, but I really don't want anything with mercury in it."

She stared at him. She had read their potions textbook front to back a dozen times. It was the same book for year one to five. She had never heard of these ingredients before. "What is Hagsbestian and dragon silver," she asked putting her book on the table next to her chair and moving to Harry's side. She took the book out of his hands as she moved so that their hips were touching and she was just about cozied into his side. Harry wrapped his arm around her.

She really liked when they were this close. She did all she could to focus on the book. "See, in this potion to purge certain susceptibility potions, it mentions that you have to use pink tea leaf salt to remove the Hagsbestian silver. There was another one further back that mention dragon silver was best to cure certain burns, but it was nearly impossible to get."

Hermione read the paragraph Harry pointed out and then turned the pages back to read the entire chapter on purging and reversing potions for weakening ones resolve or decision making. Harry sat there, his head close to hers, probably rereading the same stuff.

It was three paragraphs. The first describing why silver was used in some susceptibly potions, mainly it was a counter to strong will, which she didn't fully understand yet. The next described the incredible lengths it took to control the silver in the potions. If not done right, it was a horrible poison instead. The last was how the salts made from certain magical tea leaves would purge the silver out of someone's system.

The author stressed that only very skilled Potioneers or Masters would be able to make them because of the time and skill required. The antidotes were equally hard to produce and disastrous if made wrong.

Hermione had a sinking feeling as she reread the paragraphs again. On the third time through she was convinced. "Harry, how many people do we know that are Potion Masters? And I mean real Potion Masters?"

She felt Harry stiffen and his heart thud in his chest. His disdain was heavy in his voice as he connected the pieces. "Snape."

**-oOo-**

**August 30, 1994**

**London, England**

Amelia Bones knew she was a formidable woman. She could see it by the way people gave her respect when she would walk into a room, or the way her enemies would tread delicately around her. Even though she knew it, she did not like throwing it around. Her power came from her actions, and today was a day she was going to act.

The Wizengamot had met in an emergency session three days ago. It had been three days now of ten to twelve hours locked behind closed doors as they worked on three new proposals that had risen the ire of many caucuses and would be extremely controversial, no matter which way it went.

Before them now where three very different bills, and all were regarding the lycanthropes. She had opposed the Anti-Werewolf Laws of last year, knowing it would rile them and set them against anything the Ministry might try in the future. It had also led to more attacks in the last year than in the last five.

She had her scribes and secretary pull together all the information the DMLE had on incidents involving the werewolves. Most were just petty crimes, people trying to find a way to eat or have a few galleons in their pockets. There had been some honest attacks, but nothing like the last two months. This was something different and she had a feeling the laws from last year had something to do with it.

She also felt that she wouldn't have twenty-five of her Aurors dedicated to protecting certain targets or have Harry Potter bitten. The headlines on that had broken the day they went into session. They had tried to keep it buried, but word always gets out. She was just surprised it had taken four days. The reaction so far had been mixed. Some already condemned the boy while others cried out that the Savior of their world couldn't be expelled from it.

Thus, the Chief Warlock had called an emergency session to address the issue.

She stood fully in the repeal and reform side of the issue. As did a good third of the Wizengamot. It was the rest that wanted something different. She knew the first would not pass. There wasn't enough support. That was why she was throwing her support into the Werewolf Reform and Integration law. It kept all the restrictions and penalties of the Anti-werewolf laws, but allowed a path for any werewolf to reintegrate into wizarding society as long as they registered and followed certain guidelines, rules on control and ensured they were safe on nights of the full moon.

The last she wanted to see go down in flaming defeat. It put more restrictions on the beasts, including making them impotent and allowing for cold-blooded murder should one be found in places they don't belong.

Her only complaint about any of them was the travel restrictions. For any werewolf to legally leave Britain they would need to apply for a leave, that could only be granted by a Committee of the Wizengamot, not the DMLE, and only if they were traveling with a responsible witch or wizard. She knew that would mean that they would be trapped in this country. That would be one of the items she would look to overturn at the Winter Solstice.

The Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, banged his gavel. "Day four of this session shall be called to order. Final copies of the legislation were presented to all voting members yesterday. There will be no amendments offered today. If anyone wishes to make any appeals or rebuttals, you shall be granted five minutes. This will be strictly enforced. Before we do this, Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, has requested thirty minutes to go over information that her office has compiled on this topic. Madame Bones," Albus inclined his head towards her.

She inclined her head back. There was something about the man that had always rubbed her the wrong way, even when she had sat in his Transfiguration class over forty years ago. "Thank you, Chief Warlock." She flicked her wand and the large chalk board she had brought began to full itself. She walked up to it. "My fellow colleagues and members of the Wizengamot, I would like to present the data that my department has been able to gather from the last fifty years of crime related to werewolves and make a case that the current laws are too harsh and should be over turned."

She looked around the room. It was obvious that Lucius Malfoy and his caucus were not happy or were ignoring what she has putting on the board. Others were looking at it thoughtfully or in shock as it spelled out every major legislation regarding the creatures and how every time one was passed, crime and attacks went up, many times very noticeably. Others were not surprised, and she knew those were her allies or those already committed to vote her way.

"What is this non-sense, Madam Bones? All I see are useless numbers and a history lesson," Lucius drawled and a few around him guffawed.

"This, Lord Malfoy, is the crimes and attacks related to werewolves and how it increased every time the Wizengamot passes another law to cut them out of our society. The new Anti-Werewolf Laws of last year show the greatest increase, more than tripling what had already been a decently high rate. As I said then..."

"Hem. Hem," a particularly fowl pink toad tried to interrupt her.

"Madame Umbridge, you are not a voting member of this council, so you do not have rights to speak at the moment," Amelia cut her off before she could say anything.

"Now see here," Cornelius started. "We are hearing final say before we vote. Everyone should be allowed to speak."

Dolores looked smug and went to open her mouth again.

"We are, Minister," Amelia said in a cool tone. "If this were a normal session, then any Head of Department would be able too. Undersecretaries do not rank as such, and this is not a normal session. You yourself called for a _recensendum contionem_. As we all know, that means only voting members can speak of this in this session. As you have now spoken, I assume you are taking up your place as a voting member, Minister."

The man gave her a shrewd look. So far, Cornelius had been very good at staying out of it. She knew he was hoping to abstain so that he could ride the wave of what happened. Now, he would be required to vote, and it would be recorded.

"Madame Bones, would you please continue. I would like to get to a vote before noon if we can," Albus prodded.

"Of course, Chief Warlock." Umbridge looked thunderous, but she knew if she spoke out of turn again she would be removed. Three days in the DMLE cells was the least of the punishments she could face. "Now, as you can see, every legislation has driven the wolves away from being able to find work or to associate with wizards or muggles. The last law was the most severe, driving them further underground and making them more desperate."

"Given this information, the DMLE is in support of loosening these restrictions and giving them a way to have a peaceful coexistence with the wizarding world," she spoke loud to the room.

"You can't be serious," Mr. Nott said. "Are you saying you want to offer these animals jobs? And what happens when they steal from their employer, or decide that dinner should include one of us? Or your niece, Madame Bones?"

"I am very serious, Mr. Nott. These animals, as you call them, are still people. At one time, they did work next to us. Attacks were only known by the feral lot that did not wish to be part of our world. Now, they have been so marginalized, they have little choice but to be criminals. Given the chance, I believe that many will take it and these crime numbers will go down."

Lucius gave her a discerning stare. She thought she would have to fend off an attack from him when Lady Longbottom spoke up. "I am in support of some of this legislation," she said aloud and many turned to her. "I have known and still know some people infected with lycanthropy. I now understand that two of my grandson's friends are in such a state. He is worried about them and I am too. I think that all that want it, should be given a chance to redeem themselves."

"If you are talking of Harry Potter and his mudblood bitch..." Lucius started with a sneer.

The gavel from the Chief Warlocks bench stopped him. "We have a certain decorum in this chamber. You will refrain from using derogatory terms."

Lucius lipped curled before he schooled his face impassive. "The boy and his girl are now one of them and should be treated as much. Personally, as I tried to amend, I think they should all be hunted and put down like the feral mutts they are." There were a few nods around him. Others pursed their lips but didn't say anything.

"Most are not feral, Lord Malfoy," another person spoke. She recognized Lord Patil. He was a dark skin man with more a traditional sherwani long coat with a ceremonial dagger at his side. Lord Patil was a very reasoned man and one she thought of as a good ally. "Most are thrown into being a creature against their will and would prefer to live the life they once had. They only turn to the wolf becuase there is no other way for them right now."

"You speak as though you are enamored with them, Lord Patil. I suppose you would allow them into your house," Lucius said. "I am sure they would love your daughters."

Lord Patil squared against the man. "Lord Malfoy, I assure you I hold no ill will against any of them that wish to seek an honest life. Until last year, I had several employed on my lands and they were nice and honorable people that did the work asked of them and never bothered my family in that way."

"People," Malfoy spat. "They aren't people. They're beast that would prefer to rip your spleen out and eat it."

"Lord Malfoy, that is enough," Albus said. She looked at him. The Chief Warlock didn't usually constrain the talk in the chamber. There was something different today. She made her case as best she could after that.

A little before noon, everyone that wanted to speak had, and the vote was called.

**-oOo-**


	8. Chapter 8 - The WRI Law

**********A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 8**

**August 30, 1994**

**London, England**

Inactivity and Harry Potter did not go hand in hand. It had been nine days since he had stepped outside. More than seven and a half since he had been at the Granger's house. It was showing that he didn't like to be cooped up. He was pacing the length of the short room he was sharing with Hermione.

"Harry, why don't you do another fifty pushups," Hermione suggested.

He looked at her. She was sure his arms must be getting sore. Last count he had done that five times since this morning at her suggestion. "I've already done enough," he told her. "What I want is to go outside and run around or my quidditch workout. I want to do something. I thought when Healer Tonks said they wanted to do some more tests that meant a day or two, not another week!"

Hermione tried not to sigh. She knew Harry was not one to just sit for long periods. She had to admit, it was wearing on her too, and Harry was not helping.

"I know, Harry. I was not expecting it either. Healer Tonks said we should be going home tomorrow."

Harry pulled at his hair and picked up his pace, meaning it was five strides to cover one length of the room. "I don't have a home, Hermione. I can't go back with your father. I know you say he is a good man, but there is something about him that makes me want to attack him. I feel like I need to fight for you or something with him."

"Harry, I am not some prize for you to win," she said irritably.

"You don't think I don't know that." He stopped pacing and looked at her. His eyes radiated his discomfort to talk about her father like this. He looked so afraid he was going to lose her. She hadn't had the heart yet to tell him she felt the same thing around her father. He was the man that had frightened away her nightmares when she was a child. The man she looked up to as much as her mum. He was her father, and she had the same instinct to fight or run from him. She didn't like it and couldn't explain it. She was wishing Remus had more time to explain some of this stuff, but he was busy trying to organize their flight from the country.

She got up. "Hermione, I just... I just don't know." He flushed. "I just don't know what I would do without you."

Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The fact she could do this and not need an excuse now was marvelous. That Harry wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her tighter was better. Since the night she had bitten him, Harry didn't shy from her at all. "Harry, you will never loose me."

She backed away and took his face in her hands. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into her left hand. Her poor boy had been through so much. More than anyone should be expected too. A shiver ran through her as she realized she called him her boy. Harry was _HER _boy and she would be damned if she let that go. Maybe it was the wolf in her. She didn't know, but she would never leave Harry.

As though claiming her right she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. It wasn't the chaste kisses they had mostly shared the last week. She pulled his face into hers and planted her lips on his. He responded quickly and his arms around her pulled her hips to his. She felt a flush run through her as he kissed her back. It quickly turned into the sloppy embrace that left chap lips and each party lightheaded, intoxicated with hormones. Even so, she tried to pour into it everything she could to let him know he would never lose her. When his tongue suddenly licked at her lips, she let out a moan and her knees buckled. It was a good thing he was holding her.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed before Harry pulled back. They were both breathing heavily. She wasn't sure when her hands had wandered into his hair but it was even messier than normal. His hands felt hot on her hips. She was as bothered as though she had been in her bed, in private, thinking of Harry...

"Why'd you stop," she asked, not happy he had.

"Someone knocked on the door," he told her.

She didn't quite process what he was saying. She liked the smirk on his face. She shifted at the warmth it brought between her legs. "What," she asked. "Why did you stop?"

There was a bark from the hallway. Her eyes suddenly snapped into focus. "I will take you out of here if you don't quiet down," she heard Remus say. "This is risk enough as it is."

Harry let her go and covered the distance to the door in two bounding steps. He flung the door open and he was knocked to the floor as a black dog bowled him over. If she hadn't known who it was, she would have been at his side. Instead, she gave the large dog an exasperated look. She was happy to see him, but he could have waited a few more minutes. Harry looked genuinely happy as he tried to fight off the big dog who was trying to lick his face. More interesting was that Padfoot had a smell that she immediately liked. It had a hint of what she thought of as Harry. He was one of the few she found she liked like that so quickly. Remus was another.

Remus shut the door and started to cast his wand. "We haven't got long. Sirius, stop acting like a mutt."

The mutt yipped and jumped off of Harry. A few seconds later, Sirius was standing up, his arms wide and Harry rushed into them. She had only seen him be so free with Remus and her. "Hey, pup. Good to see you."

"What are you doing here, Sirius? They are going mental looking for you. Fudge is blaming all the attacks on you," Harry said, his smile falling. She moved to his side.

"I heard what happened and came as fast as I could. And here is the brilliant witch that help save me."

She found herself hugging him when he extended his arms. "You shouldn't be here, but thank you for Harry," she told him before pulling away. Sirius was looking healthier than he had a little over two months ago. He had gained some weight and his eyes didn't look as haunted. He was also in fine clothing. She liked him dressed like that. The ragged robes he had last time did not suit him.

Sirius held her at arm's length before looking at Harry. After a moment, he nodded. She was curious what that was about. "Sorry to interrupt your snogging session, but Remus is right, I don't have much time." He let her go and moved back to Harry. "You look good kid. Put on some muscle?"

She turned to see Harry's face. It was a very cute crimson at the knowing look Sirius was giving him. "It was rather enjoyable," she told Sirius, not giving into his teasing.

Sirius chuckled. "I bet it was. To business though, then I teach you how to protect yourselves," he said with a wink.

Her mouth dropped open. Harry's eyes bugged out. "Sirius, we don't have the time. Now, listen you two. The Wizengamot has just passed a bill that affects us. They are calling it a Reform bill, but I don't trust the Ministry."

"What did they pass," she asked. There was a sinking feeling as she recognized how fast Remus heart was going and the smell coming off him.

"We can't leave Britain. Not any time soon," Remus started.

"Merlin's balls," Harry swore and ran a hand through his hair.

"How long ago," she asked. "How can they do this? We have rights, even with the Ministry."

"Hermione, let him get through this," Sirius said.

"A few hours ago. I only just found out before I took Padfoot here. I was able to get him in with some help, but we only have less than a half-hour. Listen, now, both of you." Remus was quite insistent. "There is going to be a new Werewolf commission. One in the DMLE and one in the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot is going to control the international permissions of all werewolves. If any of us try to travel without their approval, it's a one-way trip to Azkaban for a few years."

Harry had moved next to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he put one over her shoulder. "When does it go into effect? Can we leave right now? What about a plane or ship?"

Remus shook his head. "I would not think they would think of that, but they have some means of knowing. It was part of the Anti-Werewolf Law to know when any of our kind went close to areas where many wizards or muggles would congregate. The commission is active as of today, but I doubt they will have it ready before the Solstice. That is the next major legislation session and they need to make the Commission. They did not vote on it today."

"Those bloody bellands," Harry hissed.

"James would be proud of your vocabulary, pup," Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius, now is not the time."

"Why did you take Sirius here. If we can't escape then Sirius should still be in hiding," Hermione said. The last week of planning was now for naught. She couldn't let herself fall into despair again though.

"There is more, Hermione. The Head of the DMLE has been tasked with establishing a werewolf registration and a Reform and Integration Commission. It is supposed to give those of our kind a path to live among witches and wizards as long as we meet certain conditions. It also required all those with the gift to achieve a minimum of five OWLs or IWLs before their sixteenth birthday if they wish to keep their wands. You both need to write McGonagall as soon as we leave to let her know you will be attending this year. Harry, you can't attend until you have your first turn next month. Tonks said that Madame Bones was going to come to talk to you both tonight or tomorrow morning about this. If you want to continue to get your OWLs and keep your wands, you will do what she wants. We can figure out a way to get you out of this later."

"Remus, I feel like they are putting us on a leash and will yank it the second we walk out of line," Hermione told him trying to process what he said.

"They are, Hermione," Sirius told her. "Until we can get permission for you to leave, we must play their game. We have some cards to play, but I think we should be careful how we do."

Harry stood up tall. "Hermione is not going back without me," he said in no uncertain terms.

Remus nodded. "I agree. If she asks that, you make sure it doesn't happen. I don't want either of you separated right now, even here. I can't be here this evening, but Mr. Granger will be. Sirius and I have some business."

She felt Harry stiffen and his smell changed to one of power. It was all she could think to describe it. It was soothing, familiar, intoxicating and sensual. She needed to concentrate. "Harry, we need my father if Remus can't be there."

"I wish I could stand with you, pup."

Harry nodded his head. "I am glad to see you here, Sirius, but I don't understand why you would risk this?"

"I had to see you. There is too much I have missed. You protect this one," Sirius said looking at Harry and then her as he lovingly slapped Harry's cheek. She wasn't sure which of them he was talking too.

She tightened her grip on Harry, issuing a growl. "Harry is my pack. A pack protects its own." She would make sure Harry was protected.

"Yes, it does. Harry and you are my pack. _We_ protect our own," Remus said in a solemn tone.

"And I will protect you all," Harry just about growled.

Sirius looked between them. He gave each of them a look before his eyes fell on Harry. "Oh, bollocks," Sirius swore. Sirius wore a grave face. "He's your Alpha! He's just barely fourteen. Lily would kill you to let him claim that. You know how dangerous that is even for an adult in his prime."

She blinked at Sirius. Things started to make sense. The tension between her father and them. The way Remus protected both of them. The way the only people she found soothing had a scent of Harry. They were a pack. The smell made sense. Hermione felt like she was falling for a second as she realized the truth of it.

They were a pack. Sirius must be part of what Harry considers pack, or family. That was why she found comfort in him being around, because Harry did and the pack followed the Alpha in almost anything. She was happy she was holding Harry as she understood why she had an issue with her father. He must be an Alpha too and Harry was not his pack. _Oh, shite, _she thought to herself. Harry, and thus her, couldn't live with her father, not unless Harry submitted to him or she abandoned Harry.

It also made sense her attraction to him. Could Harry be her Alpha and her mate? That would make her part Alpha too. _Shite! Shite! Shite!_

It wasn't a question. She would never abandon Harry. He was hers and she was his. To a wolf, pack and mate came before anything else. That was her family. She had meant what she said earlier, even if she hadn't understood the import.

"Harry is going to be an Alpha no matter what we do. You know who his parents were. Both were Alpha's in their own way. He has already claimed his mate and she claimed him," Remus said pointing to Harry's arm. "And James would probably encourage it and have a sense of pride," Remus commented. "Either way, Harry is going to be an Alpha. I could sense it in Dan before his turn. Harry already has the scent and the irritability when his mate or any of us are in trouble."

"What do you mean I'm an Alpha and Hermione is my mate," Harry sounded strained. She was grateful he didn't try to pull away.

Remus rubbed his face. "I am sorry I have not been around. There is much I should explain to both of you before the next moon, but this plan to leave needed my attention. I have failed you again, Harry." The man looked years older.

"Remus, you haven't failed us. We needed someone to do what you get this move done and I don't trust anyone else," she told him.

Harry nodded. "She is right, Remus. There is time for you to explain to us. What we need now is what we are going to do."

Sirius was walking around with his hands in his hair. "Of course he's an Alpha and his mate is one too."

"We do as I told you. Agree to Madame Bones requests. Get your wands back. Do not separate from each other. You are moving tomorrow; I just need to work with Dan to figure out the arrangements. I assume you don't want to go back to your father," Remus said sadly looking at her.

"And what are you, Remus? The Beta?"

"And you're the Omega. We don't have time for this, Sirius," Remus said irritably.

Harry's smell changed. She thought it was... sad? "Hermione, I won't keep you from your family."

She knew instantly why Harry changed. "Oh, Harry. I am not going to leave my family. I just don't think you and my father should be around each other unless you need too."

"So you will leave him," Harry was morose.

She turned his head so that his eyes met hers. "You listen here, Harry Potter. My father is not going anywhere. I am not going anywhere either. Until we all settle into our new situations, I think this is the best course. Remus, I will go wherever Harry does."

She could see the conflict in Harry's eyes, and the relief when she told him she wasn't leaving him. She knew Harry would never force her to do anything. "Thank you," he told her and she felt a shiver pass through her. Harry didn't often just give in.

"Now, the last part, and we only have a few minutes. Sirius was asked to return by Dumbledore," Remus started.

She couldn't keep her growl down. She could feel the beast within her now wanting to boil to the surface. "I don't trust Dumbledore," she told him. Remus raised an eyebrow. "It was that man that sent Harry back to the Dursley's year after year and who put Harry there to begin with. We also have some reason to believe that Professor Snape made the potions we were given. Professor Snape would only do that under Dumbledore's command."

Remus regarded her for a few before shaking his head. "How did you figure that out?"

"Harry had a few books from Healer Tonks on antidotes last week. He came across a few that could only be made by a true Potions Master and given the focus of the potions, I would say there was only one person that would have that focus in our lives. It was Dumbledore trying to keep Harry with his relatives and suppress anything that would have brought him closer to me." She stared at the man, her anger not at him, but Remus being a good focus of it right now.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age."

Sirius laughed. "That took Remus months of research and you solved it in a week."

She gave him a fierce look and tried to step around Harry. He held her where she was though. "Sirius, this isn't a laughing matter," Harry spoke up. "Healer Tonks tested us for a few very rare, but very powerful ingredients. We both have hagsbestian silver in us. There are only a few potions that are known to use it. Hermione wasn't wrong. It takes a true Potion Master and Snape is one."

Remus let out a breath. "I didn't know you could get anything like that anymore. Merlin. You two must have some power that he had to use ones that strong."

"And we were breaking them," Hermione said. "Harry and I should not have been able to write to each other all this summer, but we were."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair again. "Sorry, pup. I know this is serious. Remus, I hate to say, but I think we need to go. There are a few things we need to do and I still need to talk with Dumbledore today."

"Harry, do you claim Sirius as part of your pack," Remus asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"There are things that you can't know about yet, but if Sirius is part of your pack, Dumbledore can't touch him."

"Remus, old friend, what did you do?" Sirius gave Remus a questioning look.

"Not here. You are right. We need to go before Tonks gets in trouble. Remember what we said," Remus told them. "You must claim Sirius as your pack."

"Sirius already is," Harry said. "You and him are all I have left of my parents. If they loved you and saw you as friends, then why shouldn't I?"

"James was as loyal and trusting too. He would be proud of who you are becoming," Sirius said. He spread his arm. "Come here, pup." Harry moved to hug him. Hermione didn't let go of Harry's side and he wrapped them both in his embrace. "Keep each other safe and we will see each other again soon."

"Be safe, Sirius. Remus, please do what you can," Harry said pulling away.

"Of course, Harry. You two be safe and stay together. Don't let anyone separate you until we can get you to a safe place tomorrow."

"I'll make sure he stays put," Hermione said.

Sirius rubbed her head, mussing her hair. Hermione tried to push his hand away. "Get off," she told him irritably.

"Just treat our boy right," Sirius said with a grin, moving out of the way before her hand could catch his arm as she swiped at him.

"Someone's coming," Harry told them. She heard it as he said it. Four people. Two of them hitting the floor like they meant business.

Sirius morphed into a giant dog and Remus moved to the door. He opened it just a little. "Tonks is keeping them busy. I really didn't expect her so soon. Sirius," Remus snapped. Sirius, silent as night, slipped out of the room. "Stay together. It would be better if you pretend you hadn't talk to us," Remus told them before following.

Hermione looked around. She was trying to figure out if them just standing in the middle of the room was the right thing to do or not. As the door closed, she had heard Tonks telling someone 'they were indisposed'. Harry was looking at the door. Her mind caught Tonks meaning. "Harry, kiss me."

Harry shook his head and looked at her like she was mental at that moment. "What," he asked her.

"Kiss me," she said taking his face and pulling him down to her. The second his lips met hers, the same feeling of pleasant warmth came back. It took Harry a few seconds to respond. He pulled back just enough to say, "Tonks told them we were doing this, didn't she?"

She smiled. "You catch on quick, Potter."

Harry moved in and put his hands on her hips again, pulling her into him. She put her hands on his abs. They were just as tight as she thought they might be. She lost herself in his kiss. He was getting better. They walked down the hall to their door. Hermione didn't care. Part of her mind was working on what Remus had just said. Her body and her illogical side felt warm and pleasant. Again, a grown escaped her lips when he used his tongue against her lips. She did the same this time and when he pulled her in tighter, she felt something against her leg and stomach that brought a whole different warmth she hadn't quite felt before.

They knocked. Harry kept kissing her. They were teens. That was when she heard her father growl. It took a great amount of strength to pull away from him when the second knock came at the door. "I think we should let them in," Harry told her.

"I kind of like this better," she said giving him a quick peck on his lips. Harry gave her the same grin he had earlier and she wanted to snog him senseless. Now was not the time though.

"We are coming in, whether you are decent or not," Tonks said opening the door. Her father growled louder.

"Are you all right, Mr. Granger," a woman with a command in her voice said.

"Fine, Madame Bones." Her father's voice was strained. She felt guilty about doing this to her father. She still loved him dearly, but it was a good cover.

Harry and her straightened up as Tonks, her father, Healer Tonks and a woman with grey hair, a square jaw, sharp brown eyes and a monocle walked into their room. There was something about the woman that spoke of power and a very serious nature. She wore robes similar to an Auror but cut with more flare and sporting a gold stitching design on her collar and sleeves.

Harry moved and tried to shove her behind him. She didn't like being manhandled and hit his arm. "Harry," she said in a low voice. He seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped.

Her father raised an eye at them. He wasn't looking too pleased at them at the moment. She felt a flush come to her neck, and she tamped it down. Harry's arm hadn't dropped though. It was still across her midsection, ready to move her again. She understood between the look her father was giving them and the obvious power Madame Bones was projecting that felt the same urge. There was a low-level rumble coming from her throat.

"Please stop that," Harry said out loud.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, unsure who he was talking too. A second later, she could feel the power emanating from Madame Bones drop. She could feel Harry relax some. She did too. "My apologize, Mr. Potter. I forgot how susceptible lycanthropes can be to power projection. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. I am pleased to finally meet you." She held out her hand. Harry waited a moment before reaching out his own hand.

"Harry Potter, ma'am," he told her before pulling his hand back.

"And this must be Ms. Granger," the woman said reaching a hand out for her. She had to gently push Harry's arm down to shake Madame Bones hand.

"Yes, ma'am. Hermione Granger. It is very nice to meet you."

Madame Bones nodded and took out her wand. Harry tensed again, stooping just a little, as though ready to jump and his hand was back across her, trying to push her back. She felt her hackles raise that the woman would so casually pull her wand and have it pointing in their direction. She didn't resist him this time but was not going to let him get hurt either. She felt coiled herself, ready to pounce herself. The woman regarded them for a moment, not moving.

"Madame Bones, I told you to take it slow. Harry, no one here is going to harm you or Hermione. Madame Bones just wants a conversation. I think she was going to conjure some more chairs," Healer Tonks told him.

"Indeed, Healer Tonks," Madame Bones said cautiously. "Mr. Potter, I am going to conjure a few chairs. I do not wish any harm to you or your mate, Ms. Granger."

Harry calmed before nodding. He reached for the two chairs that already were in the room. He made sure she was sitting before sitting himself. She felt slightly trapped to see four adults in a rough semi-circle around them. She sought Harry's hand and could feel his own apprehension. She could hear his heartbeat elevated and this smell that emanated unease. Her father's smell didn't' help either. It was sad.

"Harry, we aren't here for anything bad," Healer Tonks said again. She was trying to be soothing.

"Yes. I was rather hoping we could have a talk about something that I hope will be good news," Madame Bones spoke up.

"You will want to hear this, Hermione. Harry, you too," Mr. Granger told them.

Harry squeezed her hand. She had not expected to have this reaction. She wasn't sure how much was her or was from Harry. "We will listen," she told them.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. Now, the Wizengamot voted earlier today on a bill that will help those infected with lycanthropy. It will allow you to attend Hogwarts and your father to work," she said as though delivering good news.

"We don't want to go back to Hogwarts," Harry told her. She squeezed his hand. They were supposed to be cooperating.

Madame Bones blinked. "Why would you not want to go back," she asked.

"Hermione and I have already sent out applications to Illvamorny for a late start November first and submitted a transfer of records to Hogwarts. We plan to leave October first"

Madame Bones frowned. "I am sad to tell you, but you cannot leave Britain right now," she told him. "And I doubt you will before October the first."

"Then we have a problem," he told her. Hermione was wracking her brain at the game he was playing. This was not like him. Then again, Harry had been Harry and not Harry since that night.

"I agree with Harry. This is a problem. Free movement unless we have been accused and stopped by a court is our right," her father said looking at Madame Bones.

Hermione could tell this was not going the way the woman thought it would. "There is no problem. The Wizengamot voted that all those with lycanthropy cannot leave without permission from the Werewolf Travel Commission."

She suddenly got where Harry was going with this. "Madame Bones, we submitted for a temporary asylum with the MACUSA so that we could move rapidly and attend Ilvamorny in November. We expect to have an answer next week. If they grant it, we will fall under the conventions of the ICW Asylum laws until we are on United States soil. That could mean the Ministry is at odds with the ICW."

The woman took in a deep breath. Hermione had not linked that with the rapidity of everything in the last hour and the fact her head was still partially on the kiss with Harry. She made a mental note not to snog Harry like that again before they have to do something important. Good thing Remus had been busy and had made them all file those forms two days ago. Otherwise, it could take six months or more to get the proper approvals to move and go to school. If they still claimed British citizenship, then it would be easy to attend, but they had to break away. Madame Bones regarded them. "That might be a problem, but until that happens, you are still British citizens. If they choose not to grant the Asylum, then you will be hear until the commission agrees to let you go."

"What are you proposing and what is the new law," Harry asked her. He had given them a powerful card she had not reasoned out. Now that her mind was focusing on this she wouldn't miss something like that again.

Madame Bones reached into her robes and took out a few parchments. "The Werewolf Reform and Integration Law passed a few hours ago. It does not negate the Anti-Werewolf Laws of last year, but it does allow you to get around them. If you are willing to submit to a Registry that documents you, your wand and where you call your primary residence, then I can offer you a way to attend Hogwarts."

She felt a chill go through her. "I don't trust putting my name on a magical Registry or for my wand to be so easily identifiable," she told Madam Bones.

"I can understand that, Ms. Granger," Bones said giving her a look as though she was trying to decide what to think of her. "I can assure you that there are clauses in the Law that will prevent anyone from copying your information or from accessing it without proper permissions. It will not be made public."

"And who assigns the permissions," she asked.

Madame Bones eyes narrowed slightly. "How old are you, Ms. Granger?"

"Almost fifteen," she told the woman. "Who assigns the permissions?"

"The Head of the DMLE."

"And what prevents it when a new Head is elected by the Wizengamot from changing those permissions or making the registry public?" Hermione was not going to let this go. Now that she was thinking more clearly, she was wondering why this woman would come to see them in person. Her suspicions were up.

"Hermione, I don't think that will be an issue," her father said.

She turned to him. "Dad, the Ministry does not work the same way it does in the Muggle world. There is no check or balance on what the current Minister or certain Heads decide to do. The Head of the DMLE has as much, if not more power, than the Minister. They have done things like this in the past and then turned around and used it to hunt or control creatures that they deemed dangerous. Ask Madame Bones what happened in 1865 when the Ministry tried to declare a hunt on Vampires. The ICW came in and the Minister was sent to Numengard and there was almost a war between us and most of Europe. So you will excuse me if I don't trust this."

"Binns never talked about that," Harry told her.

"It was in our textbook and talked about in _Hogwarts: A History_ because the ICW had to set up a blockade in Hogsmeade when two of the Governors that voted and fought to keep the law sought Asylum in its walls. Are you prepared for that again, Madame Bones? Or will it more likely be your replacement at some point? I already know that the ICW is not happy with the Anti-werewolf Laws from last year, but the _Prophet _won't report on that, will it?"

Madame Bones was giving her a shrewd look. "No, we are not looking for conflict with the ICW, but you have brought up the possibility twice already. You seem to understand more about our laws than most of my Aurors, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione reads, a lot. I have been reading some of the same law books. This Registry is illegal to the ICW Creatures of Intelligence Rights that they are trying to pass and will vote on in December. What happens if this is found illegal, but the Ministry has already changed its purpose? Will the Registry be destroyed? Will a copy be kept?"

All the adults were looking at them as though this was the first time they had heard anything like this.

Madame Bones pursed her lips. "I will work with the Department of Mysteries to setup firm requirements that cannot be changed without a new Registry being made and to ensure that if the ICW proposal passes that the Registry is destroyed. Do you two see any other issues with this?"

"It depends on what the rest of the law says," Harry told her.

"Be polite," she admonished, even though she knew she was being just as guilty.

"Is it true what they are saying, Madame Bones," her father asked. She knew he was used to the Muggle world, where law and order had far more importance in society. There was an expectation between Muggles and their governments that did not exist in the wizarding world.

"I cannot refute any of it," she said cryptically. "Can I get onto the rest of this? I have some questions I would like to ask and still have much to do today to get this in place as soon as possible."

"You are telling me that the Ministry of Magic has pulled a trick like this in the past and people were killed before some international group came in and stopped it? That sounds an awful lot like fascism, and I do not want to be part a government like that," he told her firmly. She felt a pride in him.

"If you don't, Mr. Granger, then you will not leave this country any time soon. How long can you and your family survive without you working or your daughter not attending school? If she does not get her OWLs by end of next year, then her wand will be snapped and she will never legally be allowed to own or use one again," Madame Bones said tersely.

"Dan, please let her speak. I know this is not what you are used too, but we can talk of this later," Healer Tonks tried to sooth.

Tonks had been quiet the whole time, but she didn't look happy with the conversation. "What else is there," Harry asked. He sounded cold and angry.

"Yes," Madame Bones started. "If you agree to sign the Registry, then you can obtain work and learning permits that allow you to go anywhere. It will not restrict jobs, education or movement in Britain."

"And what do we need to do?" Hermione was looking at her and was getting a feeling of what was coming.

"There is a Werewolf Reform Commission, the WRC, being formed in the DMLE. Everyone that Registers and wishes to integrate will be assigned a Representative. They will ensure you are following certain rules. You will need to take wolfsbane potion every full moon and be in a place where you will not be a danger to others. It will have to be verifiable you followed these actions. Within five days of the full moon, evidence of this must be submitted to your Representative."

"You will not be allowed to work or study in the Muggle world. The Wizengamot thinks there is too much danger with that," Madame Bones said in a serious tone.

"That is it? It seems too simple," Hermione stated.

"Those are the rules. There will be guidelines too, but they will not be required."

"What type of guidelines," Harry asked next.

"It is not recommended for you to be with anyone that does not want to be with a lycanthrope. It is not recommended for you to work in any job that might aggravate the beast, like butchers, dining areas or establishments, stressful places such as an Auror or other similar position. There is a list I can leave with you." She put a parchment on the table near Harry.

"What happens if we don't follow the guidelines?"

"It depends. If someone is hurt, you will go against the Wizengamot for assault. That is typically a fine, but it can be time in the DMLE cells or Azkaban. If you kill someone, then you will be considered for the Veil. If you attack anyone during the full moon then you will face at least Azkaban, maybe the Veil. Your pack will also be looking at facing the Wizengamot."

"And what if it was in self-defense of an actual or perceived danger?"

Madame Bones looked at Harry. "There is no provision for that."

Instantly getting Harry's meaning behind the question, Hermione spoke in her rapid know-it-all tone. "There is under the ICW. Britain signed the Conventions of Intelligent Rights in 1834. That allows for any wizard, witch and creature of intelligence or near intelligence to have a right of defense in situations where they are engendered or perceive danger. Are you telling me that the Ministry is breaking the treaty? I doubt the Goblins would like that," she told the woman, obviously unsatisfied with the Wizengamot or the DMLE.

Madame Bones actually paled some. Apparently the Wizengamot did not believe in past treaties or abiding by their magically binding contracts. That particular convention was signed after the Goblins in eight countries threatened to rebel and shut down Gringotts and two other Goblin banks after three of their members were executed in Germany for killing a group of wizards that had stormed their den thinking it was a dragon's nest. Professor Binns had been good for something.

"I will take that under advisement as we come out with the official rules and guidelines and their punishments. If this touches on the Conventions of Intelligent Rights, then it will need to be postponed and vetted with the Goblins and the ICW if the Wizengamot does not approve a change."

"Madame Bones," Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the woman said, obviously shaken some at this conversation. "Why are you here? I don't think this is a typical thing for the Head of the DMLE to come and talk to two teens about a law that is obviously very flawed."

"No, Mr. Potter, this is not," Healer Tonks said. She sounded and smelled angry. "Amelia, I agreed to this because you said you can help them. So far, you have only upset them and basically told them they just need to lay down and die if something happens to them, because if they don't, they will anyways. If that is all you have to say, I want you out of my Ward right now. Then you will find a way to get approval for them to leave this country before October first."

For the first time, Hermione felt the woman lose some control over herself and project a power that was at least equal to the Head of the DMLE's earlier. Tonks stiffened and her wand jumped to her hand as she stood and pushed her chair back at her mother's reaction. She looked torn for a second as to what way to go before she stepped towards them, placing herself between the witches and them.

Madame Bones looked thunderous for a second before she schooled herself. "I am trying to help them, Andromeda Tonks. I have been trying to protect them since Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were attacked in July. Why do you think they have had a Auror guard on them when I can barely afford it for the time I have."

It was obvious how upset the woman was getting. "This was the best deal that could get through the Wizengamot and after talking with these two that are more astute than some of the top Barristers I had looking at this in the last three days, if it is not changed now, then I have every right to believe the ICW will be marching into the Ministry by the end of the week. We are already under warning from the ICW for the Anti-Werewolf Laws and Albus Dumbledore is the only reason they have not tried to depose Fudge and half the Wizengamot already."

"Right now, if they were to take this and last year's law to the ICW, then it would be overturned, but that would be two years or more away if Aurors didn't show up right away. In that time, their wands would be snapped and they would be put on a banished list, never being able to practice magic again."

"Your daughter told me of Mr. Potter's request and I would like very much not to snap his or Ms. Granger's wand either. Not with a mind like that. You said you were only fifteen?"

"In thirteen days," Hermione told her.

"Not even fifteen and she was able to tell me more than people five times her age. When I go back, there is going to be a major review of our treaties with the ICW and these laws. Some of them I think can change without the Wizengamot approval. I don't think that even the Purebloods would like the ICW stepping into this. They are not as lenient and stay out of things unless there is a chance for a major breach of the International Statute of Secrecy or breaches of Treaties. I would say this could threaten both and with an ICW Auror squad here, there are eyes that will be looking at this that wouldn't normally. Ms. Granger, how did you get all this information?"

Harry squeezed her hand. "Most of it is just being logical. Some of this was when I was trying to help Hagrid save Buckbeak last year and Auror Tonks has helped us get copies of many laws from the Ministry and ICW when I was trying to help my father, and now us. Some of it was stuff Professor Binns taught us."

"Guess I need to stay awake in class," Harry said next to her. She squeezed his hand back.

"May I borrow any notes you have on this and a list of laws you reviewed?"

"Of course, Madame Bones." She looked at Harry, unsure where this was going. "You still have not answered why you are here?"

Madame Bones looked at them. "I will not try to bullock you. I know the Registry will not be public, but as you know both your conditions have gotten out to the press."

"Yes," she snarled. "Ms. Skeeter had some colorful things to say."

Madame Bones snorted. "I see you have the same opinion I do, but the fact is, it is out there. As such, I would like to ask for your support in refining and selling this law. I do not want lycanthropes to live in the shadows anymore if they don't want. It causes too much trouble."

"And you think putting us on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ will do this? I will not support the current law or the one you obviously still have in your hand," Harry told her.

Hermione understood but had to stifle her grown anyways. This was the opposite of what they were supposed to be doing. "Madame Bones, may I have a few minutes to talk to Harry?"

"Yes, but no more than a few minutes. I need to get back and get these changes done within the next thirty-one hours. This part of the law is active as of midnight tomorrow, so I only have until then to complete the review and do changes before it would need to go back to the Wizengamot."

"Right. I'll just cast some privacy charms then, if you are good with that, Boss?"

"Of course, Auror Tonks."

"Harry and Hermione, can Dan and I join you?"

"Yes, please," Harry answered Healer Tonks.

In a moment they were sitting by themselves. Auror Tonks was on the other side of a shimmery barrier talking with Madame Bones. "How is it that my daughter has been living in a world that is run more like a fascist regime than a government? I had assumed the Ministry was more like our Parliament."

"We have been trying to explain this to you, Mr. Granger. I thought Remus had done a good job," Healer Tonks said.

"Not with the history lesson of the fact of how things interrelate or the fact that they can tell me if I can go or not just based on my classification. That is illegal on so many fronts," her father said angrily.

"Not in the magical world, Mr. Granger. The Ministry can do just about anything it wants. Healer Tonks, I don't want to do this. My name is already too popular," Harry said putting his head in his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will never be able to just be who we are. They put our pictures on the front of the paper and they will use it for anything, and everything related to werewolves. It will give the Ministry all they need to hold us up as the Poster Children of the Law or the scapegoat when something goes wrong. I don't think Remus knew about this when he said agree with her," Hermione said to the adults before turning to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think he knew about this."

"When was Remus here," Healer Tonks asked.

Hermione couldn't keep the guilty look off her face. She wasn't supposed to say that either. Apparently kissing Harry did more to her than she thought.

Harry sighed. "Just before you came. He had just found out about this law and wanted to warn us."

"Someone else was here too," Mr. Granger said. "I can smell it."

"A friend," Harry said setting his shoulders.

Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes. "A friend who smells dangerous. If you are endangering Hermione, we are going to have words, Harry."

Harry growled at him and she had to put herself between them. "Stop. This is the last thing we need right now. Dad, trust me. It was a friend who would protect us. We trust him."

"Who was here? Only Remus, my daughter and I should be allowed in here right now," Healer Tonks asked.

"A friend. We can't say anything else. We need to answer Madame Bones. I don't want to do this," Harry told her.

She looked at him. She was trying to work out a scenario where it would be in their best interest to. She could only think of one thing. "You said the _Prophet _was already reporting that Harry was bitten?"

"Yes. They have already published yours and Harry's name. I am just trying to figure out how they got some of the information they did," Healer Tonks told them.

"I am still very upset about that," her father said.

"Why didn't we know? I have been asking for a daily copy of the _Prophet_ for over a week now," Hermione said aggravated. "I would have liked to know."

"I stopped it because you two are already irritable enough," Healer Tonks said. "I'm glad I did. You realize you two have been through more than two dozen books on potions and laws in the last seven days? How would this have gone if you two weren't so well read. I have rarely seen anyone spin around Amelia Bones like that."

She grumbled an acknowledgement at her. "Harry, I think we should agree."

Harry shot his head up at her and she felt a pull for her to change her mind. "I don't."

"I know you don't, but listen. Our names are already out there. This will get us into Hogwarts until we can transfer, and once we do, it will be headlines as to why we left and it would give a platform to push for changes or just make the Ministry miserable as they deal with the aftermath," she told him.

"Hermione, your mother has done a brilliant job teaching you how to think for yourself," her father said with some pride.

"You taught me too dad," she said contritely.

Harry sighed. "Fine, Hermione. If you think this will work."


	9. Chapter 9 - We are pack

**A/N: I hope people don't mind the longer chapter. I have a bunch of smaller scenes I wanted to touch on and really want to get to Hogwarts next chapter.**

******A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.******

******A/N3: Ok, this is a repost. A really bad line at the very end of the chapter made it from a previous draft. It was no in my Word copy, so I must not have deleted it when put the corrected version in. It was removed because it was not Hermione.******

**Chapter 9**

**September 1, 1994**

**Devon, England**

Harry sat at the desk that the Grangers had decided was his and was now in his room. He felt a little guilty about that. It had been Dan's desk, but he had let Harry have it when he had visited the house yesterday. After insisting, Remus had moved it up to his room. He hoped that after his first change it was easier to get along with the man. Being the reason to have the Grangers separated was not a good feeling.

On his desk were all the books they were supposed to be using this year. It felt wrong to have them on the desk and not in his trunk. Somewhere out there, the Hogwarts Express was steaming north to a place he had considered home for the last three years. Going back to his Aunt and Uncles was just a cruel prank between terms. He had thought the Granger's house would be a true home, but he couldn't accept that if he drove a wedge between them.

He could smell her before a knock came at his door. "Mind if I come in," Hermione asked moving into the room and to his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulders. Harry had to catch himself to not lean his head into hers. "You were looking at the books. I have already read a few of them."

Harry shrugged. "Feels odd to not be on the Express today."

"I know. I wonder what the Sorting hat will say tonight."

"No idea," he responded. "I've only heard it our first year."

She squeezed her arms around him. "I know. It's hard to forget when you aren't there."

He put a hand on her arm. "I didn't know you cared that much."

She squeezed him harder. "Of course I care. You and Ron have been my only real friends and do you not think I wouldn't keep an eye on you with the trouble you get up to?"

He chuckled. "Can I just live a normal life?"

"Doubt it. Are you sad we are not on the Express?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't go without you and I don't think I'm safe to be around all our classmates."

She kissed him on his cheek. "You better not go without me."

"Hermione, I don't want to break your family," he told her, the heavy thoughts in his head finally breaking out.

"Harry, you are not breaking my family. This is what family does at times. We have disagreements, find a way to make it work and then go on." She said it matter of fact, as though she knew this was just a temporary issue and that she would find a way for them to get along with her father.

He shook his head slightly. "Hermione, because of me your father is still at the Safe House."

She sighed. "Harry, it isn't just you. I am struggling being around my father too. Remus said this is common until Alpha's can find a way to work together."

He reached up and put a hand on her arms where they crossed below his chin. "He also said that some Alpha's never get along. I can't be your Alpha if it means you can't be around your father. He's your father. I can tell he is a good man, but I won't give into another man. I just can't. I'm sorry."

As she breathed across his cheek, he could smell she didn't have the same conflict in her as he did. "Harry, I am not leaving my father or my family, but he is not my pack. You are. Remus is. Sirius and I am suspecting Tonks. I will not give that up. We will spend time with my father, but it may just have to be shortened at times. It can't be much different than when we are at school."

He sighed. She was accepting all this, and he still felt guilty. "You are my Alpha, Harry. It is part of who we are now. I would not be happy with anyone else and I will not willingly submit."

He squeezed her arm. "I am sad about your father and you. If you ever want to leave, I will not stop you." He leaned his cheek against hers. When he spoke next, it was only Hermione's enhanced hearing that allowed her to hear him. "A part of me wants to be very selfish though and always be with you."

She squeezed him tight before moving around him. He felt a certain heat enter him as she straddled his lap, sitting her bum on his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly looked into her intense brown eyes after seeing how her jeans hugged her hips and the slightly wide neckline that allowed him to see the top of her chest. "You listen to me, Harry James Potter. You are my pack. You get that? We are a pack. I don't care if it is the wolf or something else that is the cause of this."

"You are the most self-sacrificing person I know and if you want to be selfish to have me around, then be selfish for once. I will not leave your side and you should never ask me to leave you again. Do you understand?"

Looking back into her burning eyes, he saw no uncertainty, no remorse or sadness at her statement. He couldn't deny that the thing in him that he saw as the wolf gave a very satisfied nod. After a moment, he decided to go with his instincts and leaned forward. She didn't hesitate to meet him halfway. When their lips met, Harry knew that he may be the Alpha, but Hermione would have equal say.

It was several minutes of bliss, where Hermione sidled up his lap until she was crushing her body against his. She moaned as he ran his hand up her sides. His blood ran hot at the sound and he hoped she didn't notice the problem that was tight against his pants and pressing into her. She kept moving her lap into his every time he would move his hands on her side or back. His groan was as much pleasure as it was pain when she pressed against his lap. Hermione pulled back. They were both breathing heavily. "Harry, am I hurting you," she asked leaning her forehead against his.

He took in a few breaths, trying to get his hormones under control. His hands wanted to wander more than they had and anything that kept her this close to him was worth a little pain. She had stopped in a position that he could feel her lap pressing against him. "It's fine," he told her, not wanting her to move away.

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Harry. If this is uncomfortable, you tell me."

He knew a blush came to his face and in response he put his hands on her hips and moved her back slightly. She looked down as he moved her and an equally attractive blush came over her face. "That's better," he told her trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Oh," she said before getting a grin on her face that sent a heat through him that made him grab her hips tighter. He let out a small growl of need and her eyes closed slightly in a way that generated even more heat. He strained heavily against his jeans. She moved in to kiss him and soon they were snogging. She let out a moan as he licked her lips and soon he found her tongue dancing with his. She pressed her body against him. It left little doubt she had developed some very attractive curse and he found his hands stroking very near to them as he ran his hands up and down her side. She groaned and he joined her as she pressed against his lap again. It was a heady kiss that left him lightheaded when someone cleared their throat.

Hermione let out a groan and pulled back to put her forehead on his again. "Go away, Tonks," Hermione said irritably.

Tonks tsk'd. "At least you are following your mother's rules of door open and clothes on. Though, there are still some fun things you can do with clothes on."

Hermione groaned again. "What do you want Tonks," he asked harshly, not looking away from the sultry browneyes that were locked on his. His hands were on her sides.

"You mean besides enjoying this nice 12 A rated snog session," Tonks teased. Hermione moved her head to his shoulder and let out a muffled scream. Tonks chuckled. "Harry, if you want to learn a few things to make her really scream, come find me later."

"Will you get out," Hermione said testily.

Harry turned to look at the pink hair Auror who was twirling her wand and looking pretty happy with herself. "What do you want, Tonks," he groused.

She gave him a wink. "Mrs. Granger called and wanted to know if you wouldn't mind pizza tonight."

"I didn't hear the phone," Hermione stated from his shoulder.

Tonks shrugged. "I don't think you two would have heard an explosion. I called up to you two for five minutes before I stood at the door for almost ten."

"I hate her," Hermione's muffled voice came to him.

He didn't chuckle. His mind was still more on the way her lap was pressing against his. Tonks knowing smile did nothing to help his situation. "Yes. Pizza is good."

Tonks nodded. "Good. I already told her so. Thought you might like these letters too. Hedwig brought one from your friend Ron and I have two more from the new Werewolf Reform and Integration Commission."

Hermione sat up and he bit his lip at the extra weight in certain areas. "Can I see them, please?"

"Oh, I already opened the ones from the Commission. Needed to make sure there wasn't anything bad on or in them."

"It's from the Ministry," Harry said. "You work for the Ministry. Why wouldn't they be safe?"

"Yes, but I have a very paranoid mentor and we have intercepted a few other letters meant for you two that weren't good."

"What do they say then," Hermione huffed.

"You two have a meeting with your new WRC Representative on Monday at 8:30 in the morning." She held up the opened letters.

Harry glared at her. He had been enjoying his time with his girlfriend. "You had to interrupt us for that? You did it on purpose, you hag!" Hermione didn't look friendly at her as he realized the same thing Hermione just had.

Tonks laughed. "You two get cranky when someone interrupts your snogging. Harry, I would move your hands higher and, Hermione, yours lower. "

Hermione turned three shades of red and opened her mouth a few times before putting her head back on his shoulder and screaming into it. "Tonks, go," Harry told her roughly.

She laughed again. "Sure thing, Harry."

**-oOo-**

**September 5, 1994**

**London, England**

Today was going to be a big day. Dedalus Diggle woke up and made sure he was wearing his best dark suit, plum colored robes and top hat. Today was going to be a big day. Yesterday he had been reassigned to the new Werewolf Reform Commission. He was going to be a Senior Case Worker. It was work that he thought suited him after fifteen years working in the Magical Reversal Department. He wanted a change, and when Dumbledore contacted him to transfer and take the case of Harry Potter he jumped at the opportunity.

He felt sorry the poor boy was now one of those beasts, but he had known and worked with many werewolves and found that many just wanted to be left alone. Now, he was to work with perhaps the greatest hero of their time, the boy who killed the darkest wizard since Grindewald.

Dedalus had met the boy once three years ago. He had seemed small for a boy of eleven, but once he saw his scar and his mother's distinctive green eyes, Dedalus could see the boy was meant for something special.

Dedalus walked into the sitting room of his flat. It was at the end of Diagon Alley looking at the side of Gringotts. Today was not a day to practice his gobbledygook. It was a day to meet Harry Potter and help him become a useful member of society. He could hardly contain his excitement. He would have to thank Dumbledore the next time he saw the man for suggesting the transfer.

He double checked his satchel. The files that he was required to have where there. He was to take the Lupin pack. Of course, they were one of only two packs to register so far, but that should change quickly once they saw Harry Potter was being treated well, and he was going to make sure he would be.

What he couldn't understand was why Dumbledore wanted to give Harry a new set of Quidditch gloves was beyond him. It seemed odd the Headmaster would only give a gift to cheer only him up when three of his students were recently afflicted. Something made him feel odd it, but Dumbledore had never led him wrong in the past.

Satisfied that everything was good, he looked at the clock. He was to meet Mr. Lupin at a pub in Wimbourne at eight-thirty. It was ten past. "The early hippogryph gets the ferret," he told himself and stepped up to his fireplace. A moment later, he was standing in the Black Wand. It was a typical wizarding pub and inn, looking much like any building would have in a mill town a hundred and fifty years ago. He looked around and saw one wizard in black robes sitting in a corner, his face and everything covered in a large hood. A rather young and attractive woman with chestnut hair and wearing a traditional barmaids uniform stood behind the counter doing the tallies in an old-fashioned till. The clunk of knuts was very distinctive as she muttered in a fast clip, "one hundred eighteen - one hundred nineteen- one hundred twenty."

The only other occupants were a younger couple with a baby who were having a quiet moment as the infant slept. They had a plate each of rashers, eggs and beans, but neither were eating much, looking exhausted themselves. Dedalus could remember when his sister and her husband looked that way when his niece was young. It was part of why he never felt like having kids and had remained a bachelor. It didn't mean he didn't appreciate the sacrifice the young couple was making.

He walked up to the bar and waited for the barmaid to finish her tally. When she did, she wrote down the number in a black book and turned to him. "Good Morning. What can I do you for," she asked in a heavy Welch accent.

"I am waiting for a fellow."

"Are you Dedalus Diggle?"

"I am, Miss," he said to her. "Is a man by the name of Remus Lupin here?"

She laughed. "That's Misses. I know the man you are talking about. You from that new Werewolf Reform Commission?"

"I am, ma'am. I am here to meet with Mr. Lupin and his wards."

She looked him up and down. Dedalus felt like he was being weighed from a girl a third of his age and coming up lacking. He didn't like the feeling.

"You know what they truly are," she asked him. The look she gave him told him that they were welcome guests and she wouldn't put up with any issues.

"They are lycanthropes that have registered to follow the new law," he told her with a scrunched brow.

"Mr. Lupin is a longtime friend of my family and I know who the teens are. They are just people who got into a bad situation and you can spit on your laws. I don't want any issues."

He was used to being threatened in is years in the DMLE, but this one felt extremely personal and made him actually think about it. "I wish to help them."

She looked him up and down again. "You better. My family owes Mr. Lupin and they were supporters of the Potters. Still are."

Dedalus gave her a smile. "My dear lady, I will never wish Mr. Potter harm. He saved us all and I would do what I can to help him. Who is your family?"

"Thomas Figg be my father and my Aunt is Arabella Figg. My husband is David McKinnon." Dedalus knew both of their names. He knew Arabella Figg and he had thought all the McKinnon's had died that night. Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "I know who you are, Mr. Diggle. I don't support what happened in the last war. I do support Mr. Lupin and his wards."

He held her eyes for a moment. "I understand, Mrs. McKinnon. I intend no harm to any of them."

She nodded before leading him to a door on the other side of the fireplace and taking him to a hall. She knocked at the door to her left and opened it a moment later. Dedalus looked around the room quickly. There was a round table that could easily fit six people and a few high back chairs off to one side. The burgundy color robes of an Auror were easy to pick out. He recognized Auror Tonks with her distinctive bubblegum hair. He had worked with her a few times in the last year. He knew Remus from the Order in the last war. The man looked healthier than he ever remembered seeing him. His green eyes were intent and focused.

Between them was a young witch with frizzy hair, large front teeth and intense brown eyes. She eyed him and he had to admit feeling a little bothered by her look. Her eyes seemed hard for her age. Next to her, Dedalus couldn't keep a large smile off his face, was the boy he had been waiting to see. The boy still looked short for fourteen, but he had filled out much more than he remembered.

"Harry Potter, such a pleasure to meet you again." He immediately moved into the room and around the table, his hand outstretched and ready to shake his hand. This was just as exciting when he had ran into the boy by chance that time in the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus was out of his seat and standing in his way before he made it half around the table. A chair fell over and Dedalus was suddenly facing two riled werewolves with an Auror trying to place herself between the emerald green-eyed boy and him. The two teens were both growling and sounding dangerous. "Harry, Dedalus Diggle means you no harm. Down, both of you," Tonks told them.

Dedalus was unsure what had happened. He wasn't trying to be threatening or anything. "Dedalus," Remus said and he looked to see the man's hand out. "You will have to excuse us for right now. Harry has not had his first turn yet and is being very sensitive to those he doesn't know."

Dedalus, feeling a little shaken, took Remus hand. "I didn't mean to rile him. Is he alright."

Harry was standing still, the girl at his side and Auror Tonks staring him down. After a moment, the boy shook his head and took in a deep breath. "Mr. Diggle, I apologize for my reaction."

"It is quite alright my boy. Quite alright. I should have known how excitable you should have been. Would you agree to a release of your medical records? I noticed that Wizard Child Services put a seal on your records and St. Mungo's would not release them without Healer Tonks and your Guardian's approval."

"Why would you need his records? That is not required per the law," the girl said.

"I do not know, is it Ms. Granger? It was part of my instructions," he told her. It was written in the boys file. He had thought that odd too, like why Dumbledore only asked to give the gloves to Harry.

"And was it part of your instructions for all of us," Remus asked with a great amount of suspicion.

Dedalus put his satchel on the table. "My instructions are for the full medical records of the pack Alpha. You did not file who that was."

"So you assume a fourteen year old boy is the Alpha when there is a thirty-four year old werewolf that has been one for over twenty years? How do you get to that," Ms. Granger said with narrowed eyes.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry told her. She didn't look ready to back down.

"I was only doing what my instructions are. Do you declare another Alpha?"

"No, we do not," Remus told him. "We do not declare any Alpha. That is allowed per the law. Do you need anything else?"

Dedalus nodded. "I do need a blood sample from the three of you."

"No," Hermione told him. "That is not a requirement either. If Madame Bones wants us to keep playing her game then she will honor the law."

Remus put a hand up and tried to calm her. "Hermione, easy. Please let me handle this."

"Let him talk, Hermione," Harry told her, and she sat back, hands across her chest. The look Harry was giving him made him very uncomfortable.

Dedalus was not liking this meeting. He had expected to have a very nice meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived, strike up a nice accord with the boy and have fun checking up on him. "These are not instructions from Madame Bones. This comes from my new boss, Senior Undersecretary Corbin Selwyn, Head of the Werewolf Reform and Integration Commission."

"Selwyn is a Death Eater," Remus said with disdain.

Dedalus shook his head. Dumbledore had vouched for the man, like he had Severus Snape. If Dumbledore trusted them, then he could too. "That was dis-proven, and he has served in the Ministry with some distinction since then."

"You are not getting my records or our blood. I will be filing a complaint directly to Madame Bones the second I can get a parchment and my owl, Mr. Diggle is it?" Harry was looking at the man with obvious distaste and anger. Dedalus was so confused at these reactions. From what he heard the boy was usually polite and shy.

"It is, Mr. Potter. I apologize, this whole meeting has gotten off to a bad start. Let me restart and I can explain what is going on," Dedalus said to them.

"Unacceptable. If the Commission is asking for these things, we will not be part of it, Mr. Diggle," Ms. Granger said to him in a cool voice that caught his attention.

Remus held his hand up again. The two teens looked mutinous, both sitting in their chairs with arms across their chests. "Let us hear his instructions, then we can decide what to do.

Dedalus looked a little more hopeful. Once he read his instructions things would get better. Yes, that would work. He opened his satchel and took out the four folders he needed today. After opening the red one, he took out several parchments. "I don't think I need to read all of this, but I have been instructed to give you your wants after obtaining an Education Permit. I need to obtain Mr. Potter's Medical records and blood samples as the designated Alpha to confirm his identification and his pack. Once that is complete, I can complete the permits, go over the rules and you can have your wands back. Ms. Granger is to report to Hogwarts by September eleventh and start September twelfth. Mr. Potter is to undergo his first change on September nineteenth and report between September twenty-third and twenty-fifth and start September twenty-sixth."

"No," Harry said.

Dedalus blinked at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. No to what?"

"You will not get my medical records. You will not get any samples of blood from my pack or the Granger pack. Hermione will go to Hogwarts at the same time I do. Remus, I think we're done here," the sloppy haired boy said getting up. Ms. Granger was up as well and Auror Tonks moved to around the table to let them pass and stay between him and the teens.

"Remus, you are just going to let him do this," Dedalus asked, starting to feel panicked. He couldn't fail on his first day as a WRC Representative. He watched Harry gently lead Ms. Granger out the door. Auror Tonks followed and shut the door. Once they were out, Remus sat back in his chair.

"Who gave you those instructions and what else do you have," Remus asked him coolly.

"You just let them walk out? You realize now they will be hunted if they step out of line or anything else? You can't let him do that. He's the Boy-Who-Lived," Dedalus said in a panic. "He never should have been in this situation in the first place. Dumbledore said you left him..."

Remus slammed his hand on the table. Dedalus had known Remus for years and had always respected his even and calm stance. Never once had he ever seen the more violent side of his kind in the man. This was something scary to see Remus regarding him with an angry stare and Dedalus moved his chair back. "I told Dumbledore to stay out of this. Is he the one who gave you those instructions? You know as well as I do that Medical Records are sealed documents unless released by their Guardian or a DMLE warrant. You shouldn't even be requesting them. You also know the things that can be done with blood. This is not part of the law or its requirements. I pray that when the MACUSA grants those two and the rest of us Asylum that you are ready to present yourself to the ICW courts."

He felt a shiver of fear go through him. No one had mentioned they had filed for Asylum. That was a three year stay in Numengard at the least if found to have obstructed any extraction of one granted Asylum. "I am only following my instructions. These were given to me by Under Secretary Selwyn yesterday. Chief Warlock Dumbledore had nothing to do with this," he told the man in a small voice.

"I hope not for his sake. When you have the proper paperwork and instructions, we shall meet again. In the meantime, I will be contacting Madame Bones about this. It was nice to see you again, Dedalus, but I will warn you only this once. If you or the WRC messes with my pack, you will not like what happens." Remus pushed out his chair and stood up. He looked down at him. Dedalus had rarely felt fear, but he knew Remus was a werewolf still in the prime of his life, the man was looking healthier than he ever had and he was pulling on instincts that he had never seen Remus use before. He could tell just by looking at him that the reputation of how good a charms master and duelist he was from the days he ran with Sirius Black and James Potter were not exaggerated.

"Of course, not, Remus. I only wish to ensure Mr. Potter and you are well served and safe."

Remus nodded. "See to it that is the only goal you are serving. Do not be afraid to question other's motives. Good day."

Dedalus watched as the man got up and walked all the way around the other side of the table. He let out a sigh when the room was empty. It was only then he realized that his hand was on his wand in his pocket and that Remus had never even reached for his. After a moment, he put a shaky hand on the table. His hero and the savior of their world had just walked out on him and he wasn't sure what exactly went wrong. He was only following his instructions.

**-oOo-**

**September 6, 1994**

**Early morning**

**London, England**

Amelia Bones sat in her office. The Head of the new Werewolf Reform Commission was in front of her, flanked by the Head of the Wizengamot Relations Department and the Head of her Aurors. Selwyn, recently promoted to Under Secretary next to Umbridge and given the Head of the Department as a deal with Fudge, was a solid looking man with a bald spot and hard eyes. He had a reputation as an exceptionally talented Barrister in the Minister's personal law department and had served clients such as Lord Malfoy and Mr. Nott. She didn't trust him one bit. It was the only way she had been able to get Cornelius to sign off the required changed to the new law so that the ICW didn't sent in a small army of Aurors to take care of it.

The man sitting next to him, Caradoc Dearborn, was one of Dumbledore's stooges and thus had secured the Head of the Wizengamot Relations Department. It was a small department of about ten employees that handle all the day-to-day business of the Wizengamot and acted as personal secretaries to the Chief Warlock. She didn't trust the man as far as her wand could throw him.

Lastly, and certainly not least, was her Head of Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. As grizzled and jaded a man as Moddy, the mane of hair on the man reminded her of a lion on the hunt. She trusted him and he had never let her down. That was part of why he was here, besides the fact she was happy to return the reigns to him after his two-month trip for training and tactics in Australia.

"Now, explain to me why I received a patronus directly to my office from Auror Tonks and two letters sent by floo to my office from Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin about requests that violate the new WRI law?" She was not good at hiding her anger. She looked directly at Selwyn first.

"Madame Bones, members of the Wizengamot requested additional..." Dearborn trailed off as she held up a hand to him.

"Under Secretary Selwyn, I believe that was directed at you," she said in a low dangerous voice.

The man didn't look very bothered, instead bored. "As Head Dearborn was saying, new requirements were passed down yesterday from the WRD with the Chief Warlock and Minister's signature. I was instituting those requirements."

She took in a deep breath. "You will remove those requirements within five minutes of leaving this office. Have you collected any medical records or blood samples?"

The man had the audacity to sit up and look down his nose at her. "If I did, that is the business of the WRC."

"Wrong, Head Selwyn. It is the business of the WRC and the Head of the DMLE. You report to me now and will follow the rules and Laws we swore to uphold. Did you collect any medical records or blood samples?"

The man didn't look very happy, he could tell that his handlers from before were not here to protect him right now. "No, Madame Bones. The two packs we saw yesterday refused."

She pursed her lips. "Do you have any more appointments?"

"We only have seven who have registered to date," he told her.

"I am not surprised if this is the treatment they are to expect. A signed order from the Chief Warlock and Minister cannot change the rules set down by the law without the Wizengamot itself voting on it. Is that understood, Head Selwyn?"

"Crystal," the man's rough voice said.

"Good. Now go change those rules, issue new instructions and beg those people to see your representatives again today. If you do not, I do not care who protects you. You will be out of the Ministry and banned from ever entering again unless summoned." Her voice was hard. She knew she had the authority to do this, but she didn't want to burn down those bridges till she had too. She had grown to expect this type of backstabbing, but typically she was there to stop the bleeding as soon as it happened.

When the man left, she turned her attention to Head Dearborn. "You are a representative of the Wizengamot. You do not get to bring signed changes like that directly to a department, Head Dearborn. It is either to go directly through my office or the DMLE Rules and Regulations Office. That chain of command is clearly spelled out in the DMLE Rules and Conduct passed directly by the Wizengamot and has not been changed. Tell Dumbledore if he tries something like this again, he will find the consequences not to his liking."

Head Dearborn didn't look quite as cool and collected. The man was used to dealing with the strong and powerful, but he was finding himself in the middle of a power-play between the three top people in the Ministry and she could tell he didn't like it. "Yes, Madame Bones."

Quickly she was left with Scrimgeor in her office. "Is Shacklebolt in," she asked him.

"He's in Hogsmeade as Head of Task Force Blue two, as you instructed. Shall I recall him?"

She shook her head. "You know as well as I do, Rufus. This needs to work. To lose Harry Potter's support would kill any inroads we might make with the werewolves. There is something going on. Something big. Have you and Yaxley been able to find out anything about the suspected Death Eaters or who is riling up the packs?"

Scrimgeour leaned forward. "We thought we had finally cornered Fenrir Greyback last night, but he got away. He is carrying a wand now. Not sure where he got it, but someone is teaching him and a few others how to use them. They are becoming dangerous," he told her.

Her lips pursed even more. This was not good. "I hate doing this, but maybe we could use this to scare up those underground that don't want to be involved in this. Get a printing of the laws and violation repercussions. I want it out there and into every den. Those that are found to have wands and resist, will have a lethal force allowed label. I won't hamper our Aurors that way."

The grin Scrimgeour gave her would make a wolf cringe if they gave him trouble.

**-oOo-**

**September 9, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Remus was disappointed as he reread the official letter from the MACUSA. They were going to be granted Asylum, but not the emergency status he so wanted. As of September 6th, they had been granted Asylum and temporary citizenship starting November first. They stated some treaty and laws of ICW that meant England had to have a chance to appeal the decision because they were not in immediate threat of death.

Letting out a deep breath, he would need to talk with Albus after his class today. He had been surprised at the outpouring of support he had received when Dumbledore announce that alternative and advanced courses would be offered this year. He had three sections of DADA, a section of Advanced Dark Creatures and a section of Advanced Charms and Wards. Eighty-seven students had signed up with him across six years. It was more than he had ever expected.

That was one of the reasons he needed to talk to Albus, besides the temporary status of Harry and Hermione being at Hogwarts for a little over a month so that they could keep their wands. After Dedalus has contacted him and they had met with him yesterday evening, he was relieved they both had their wands again, but they had to report to Hogwarts by the Twenty-fifth or they would not keep them for long.

The clock on his wrist chimed and he put the letters into a draw he had charmed and protected to ensure he was the only one to open it.

Picking up the Defense book he had assigned last year, he walked out of his office into a room on the first floor just down from Filius' room. His fourth-year students were filing in. He was impressed to see all seven Gryffindor students front and center. Five Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaw students filled out the rest of his class. They were a good bunch of students who listened well and showed they had learned from him last year. It was their third class. Having so few students and sections, he had convinced Minerva to let him hold two classes a week.

Ronald Weasley was front and center with Ms. Patil sitting net to him. The boy had proven to be quiet and sullen so far this year, seeking him out a few times to learn how Hermione and Harry were doing. He had been happy to pass a few notes between the friends. At the next table was the shy and awkward Neville Longbottom. Remus thought the boy just lacked confidence. The few times he had been able to coax him out of his shell last year, the boy showed promise. Next to him was Terry Boot.

Remus liked Boot. He liked all the fourth years that had joined him. Susan Bones. Parvati and Padma Patil. Hannah Abbot. Anthony Goldstien. Ernie Macmillan. Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan. Lavender Brown. Megan Jones and Micheal Corner.

He didn't miss that they were all half or pure blood. All their parents support the current bill and none of them were Slytherin. That didn't matter. If they were willing to learn, he was willing to teach. "Alright, class. Books and parchment away. Fridays will be practical experience. Place your bags in the cupboards. No, you won't need your wand, Mr. Longbottom. We will be starting with a series of exercises I expect you all to perform at least three times a week. The more the better."

Most of them looked at him very dubiously. It wasn't a large surprise when Ron and Neville stepped up with the Patil twins. So far those four had been the most forth coming. "Professor Lupin, why are we doing exercises," Ron Weasley asked him.

Remus gave him a friendly smile. "Because most witches and wizards don't and it will give you and edge on stamina and power. One thing most don't realize is that a healthy body will generate more magical power. It may not be a great deal over your typical power, but it is a boost, and in a duel, just a little boost can help." He talked them through the explanation as he moved the tables to the side and conjured three dueling runs in the class. "It also gives you other options. What if you were able to dodge a spell and launch your own at the same time. Or what if you distracted your opponent, and then threw a hard ball, or a knife, or a rock, at them. They would be expecting a spell, not a physical object."

After thirty minutes, they were all cursing him when they thought he wasn't listening. "For those that are interested, I have worked out with Gladrags to come on Sunday and offer some work out gear. One outfit will be offered as part of the class. I would recommend three if you can. Now, take five minutes for a drink, and then we do some stretches before taking out your wands."

He heard some groans and smiled. He would find out soon if any of them wished to go to Moody.

**-oOo-**

**September 12, 1994**

**Devon, England**

"Harry, she's going to like it," Mrs. Granger told him.

He felt like he was doing something that was so below what she had done for him on his birthday. The kitchen smelled of what was supposed to be her favorite foods. There was a pizza loaded with vegetables, a simple salad with a balsamic that Mrs. Granger had taught him to make and a ratatouille that he had made from her Great-grandmother's recipe book. "But this seems so simple."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Harry, you are still young, but sometimes it's the simplest things that we remember for the rest of our lives. I haven't made that ratatouille since her great-grandmother passed five years ago. She loved it as a child and would ask me to make it all the time. I think she will be asking you to make it again soon."

He gave her a shy smile. "Let me go get her."

Harry had been nervous before, but never quite like this. He had wanted to take her to a theater. He knew she liked that. He wanted to take her to a nice restaurant with her friends and family. Instead, he was trapped here. He so hoped that she would like this. When he got to his door, he could hear Tonks and her talking, but it was too low for him to really make out what they were saying.

It seemed to take all his courage to lift his hand and knock on the door. There was a commotion and a moment later the door opened. Tonks was there in her Auror robes with long spiky hair that was a blue at the base and purple at the tips. She smiled and winked at him. "You look handsome. You two be good tonight. I'm going to take up residence on the deck for a few hours."

Harry looked at her confused. "Tonks, this was supposed to be a dinner with all of us."

Tonks gave him a knowing look. "Just bring me some cake. She's all yours now." With that, she moved out of the room.

He looked at her for a moment. Something seemed so off. She didn't make fun of him once and she was too nice. "Harry," Hermione's voice called him back to what he was doing. "Yeah, Hermione..." he asked before trailing off. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes grew wide.

She was standing in her room looking at him with her big brown eyes. Her hair had been mostly tamed and she was wearing a simple white skirt with a black diamond pattern and a black top. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was Hermione and she was beautiful. After a moment, she gave him smirk, but her eyes still looked uncertain. "Do I look alright? Tonks said you would like it."

He blinked rapidly a few times before a small smile came across his face. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. Her eyes changed to show her satisfaction. "Glad you like it. Can I come out of my room now?"

"Yes. I hope you like it," he told her holding his hand out and taking hers.

"I told you don't have to do anything big."

He shrugged as they walked down the stairs. "I wanted too. Besides, I don't remember celebrating your birthday once at Hogwarts."

"My parents did something for me before school and we were always busy with classes," she told him.

Mrs. Granger was at the bottom of the stairs. "You two enjoy what Harry made for you."

Harry looked at her confused. "I made enough for all of us."

She gave them a smile. "I think this would be better just the two of you. Call me down when you're ready for the cake. I'll get a plate later. Happy Birthday, princess."

Hermione hugged her mum. "Thanks, mum."

"Thank your boyfriend. Enjoy," she said before moving up the stairs.

"I really meant this for all of us. Remus was supposed to come over too," Harry said confused. "I wanted to give you a good birthday. I even made your great-grandmother's ratatouille."

Hermione gave him a radiant smile as her eyes were suddenly filled with excitement. "Is that what I have been smelling! Harry, how did you get that recipe? I haven't had it in years!" She was very happy and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen. "Oh, Harry," she said breathlessly. Harry stood still for a moment. He had laid out the table for five of them. The pizza was on a nice stand while the salad was in a crystal bowl he had not seen earlier and the ratatouille was already served at two table settings. It was lit by two candles and there was a very nice embroider tablecloth.

She turned and kissed him. "Thank you."

He gave her a smirk. He was going to have to thank Tonks later. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

**-oOo-**

**September 19, 1994**

**Ponterwyd, Wales**

"Bottoms up," Healer Tonks said passing a vial of disgusting purple looking potion.

"That is vile," Hermione said from the cell next to him. Looking at his girlfriend, he saw she was standing with a blanket wrapped around her. Harry and Remus had one as well. It was the best solution to not ruin clothes and keep their modesty.

He tipped the vial in his hand into his mouth. It was horrid. It was like taking a mouth full of some metallic swamp water. He had to choke it down. "That was worse than polyjuice," he said.

Healer Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know why you have tried polyjuice?"

"No, not really," Hermione told her. This caused the woman to purse her lips. Hermione held her gaze.

"We will talk tomorrow, Hermione," Healer Tonks told her. The frizzy hair brunette stuck her chin up, as though saying she wasn't going to say anything. Harry wasn't either. Healer Tonks pursed her lips. "We will talk. That is a hard potion that can go disastrous if not done properly."

Harry remembered what happens when it goes wrong. She had made a cute cat, but it was not her. "I am well aware of the consequences, thank you. It is only a few minutes before sunset. Maybe you should lock the door now, Healer Tonks."

"Healer Tonks, thank you," he said holding the vial out. "Please don't open that door before morning."

She eyed Hermione before eyeing him for a moment. "Don't think I will forget by the morning, but you are right Harry. About ten minutes. Remus, is there anything else I can do to make it better for you all?"

"No, Andi. I agree with Harry. You should lock up in here and not come back in until morning."

"I will check in on you three once or twice," she told them.

"Mum, it would be better that we don't," Tonks said from the door. She was leaning against the door, her eyes on Remus.

"I need too. I need to see what happens with Harry and Hermione and would like to see the effects of the wolfsbane potion. I have not had a chance to do a clinical study on this yet and St. Mungo's has very little data on this. Do you not trust these cages?" She looked to her daughter.

"I don't know what I trust. You still can't confirm Harry or Hermione are infected or figure out how she was infected," Tonks said.

"Dad said one of the werewolves fell towards me when he shot him. Could it have bled on me or drooled on me? I know you said I had some abrasions," Hermione asked.

Harry was losing his concentration on this conversation as his body began to feel like it was burning those few days after he was bitten. His skin was starting to itch. "Please close the door now. Harry is starting to show signs of the turn. Sunset is soon and the moon is up all night."

"Perhaps you are right, Remus," Healer Tonks said.

Harry had sunk to the floor. "Harry," Hermione asked.

"My blood burns," he told them.

There was a silence for a moment. "I never felt my blood burn," Remus said with some concern.

"It is what I felt too the first time. I can feel it now, but it isn't as bad as last month," Hermione said.

"This isn't common," Healer Tonks asked.

Harry groaned. It felt like a fire throughout his body. "Andromeda, out now," Remus told her. "Harry, what is happening?"

His hands clutched into claws as the burning turned into a fire. He heard Hermione grunt. He didn't have the energy to see how she was doing as his skin started to roll and bubble. His blood was painful. The rest of his body felt like he was using Polyjuice potion. Remus screamed out a growling sound.

Memories of that night on the grounds of Hogwarts flitted through his mind before he felt his skin stop crawling and his blood lowered to an annoying uncomfortableness. He lay panting on the floor, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and curled up his knees to his chest. Someone nearby whimpered.

"Hhhhemione," he tried to say. His voice was rough and it hurt to talk.

_Harry _she barked softly.

He unfurled himself and pushed himself up on shaky arms. He didn't really look at himself before turning towards Hermione. As he thought about her there was a scent that filled him. It was a sweet musk that caused him to take in a deep breath. His nostrils flared and he felt the cool air of the room rush up the length of his muzzle and fill every pore in his nose. It was a heady scent that excited him and drove the uncomfortable feeling in his body away.

He let out a small growl of need looking at her. She was just as beautiful as she had been as a human. He loved how full her chestnut fur was, the sleek lines of her body and the brown eyes he liked so much.

Hermione looked at him intently. _Wow,_ she yipped. _Harry, your marvelous._

He looked down and for once saw the changes. His limbs were longer, but he looked so much more healthy and full than Remus had that night. It was obvious he had muscles under his sleek black fur. Flexing a hand, he saw the thick, long claws and pads on his tips and palm. He was also looking down a muzzle with the same black fur. Feeling that his body felt larger and more powerful than before, he stood up.

Harry looked down from a height that was not his typical. He stood a good head or more above Hermione, who had stood up too. She moved to lean against the bars. _Are you alright,_ he yipped.

_My blood doesn't hurt anymore,_ she answered. _Do you feel better?_

He flexed his hands. _Yes. Hermione, I can see without my glasses. Remus?_ He turned to their friend and Professor. The man was curled up into a ball whimpering some. He looked much healthier than he had in June. His fur wasn't mangy and ragged. Instead, it had filled out and had taken on a sandy brown. Harry could only think it was the potion. _Remus?_

This time, Remus lifted his head and looked at them. Harry let out a sigh. Last time the man had the look of a feral wolf with glazed green eyes that didn't show anything of the moral man he knew. This time, his eyes were more animal, but his green eyes showed that the man was in the front, not the wolf. _Remus, are you alright,_ he barked the question. He needed to know if Remus was alright.

The wolf whimpered. _Yes, Harry. You look better than almost any other wolf I have seen._

Harry watched as Remus slowly moved into a sitting potion against the wall. _You both look fit and healthier than any wolf I have_ seen.

Harry nodded. His ears perked as he heard metal sliding against metal and then a few clicks. _She should leave the door shut, _Hermione yipped. Harry turned towards the door.

When it opened, Tonks was holding her wand and looking in the room. She had a very set determination on her face as she scanned the room. _Do not harm her. Back up_ Harry barked at them. He stepped back, wanting to make sure that they posed no threat to her.

"Merlin," she whispered looking at him and Hermione before turning her head to Remus. There was a sadness and understanding in her eyes and Harry could smell the attraction between them. He knew he would never endanger her. Hermione had been right. Tonks was pack.

"What is it," her mother asked.

Tonks lowered her wand and moved into the room. Harry barked, _out_. She didn't listen though. The cages were supposedly separated enough so that they could walk down a narrow strip without being in danger, but he didn't like them being there. He felt no urge to attack them, but he didn't want to risk it either. He let out a small growl as Healer Tonks walked into the room. Her eyes fell immediately to him. He watched her grey eyes go wide as she took him in. "I've never," she said in disbelief.

"I know. I have faced werewolves before and never seen them that fit or nice looking," Tonks said indicating Hermione and him.

Hermione smelled relaxed and hadn't questioned his command. Remus, on the other hand, had lost some of his focus and was standing up. His eyes were locked on Tonks.

They both stood there for a few just looking at him or Hermione. In that time, Remus had taken two steps towards the woman. "Why won't the potion and charms detect the infection? It must have something to do with the silver. Harry, can you understand me?"

He nodded his head. Why wouldn't he be able to understand her? She regarded him. "If you can truly understand me, then bark twice," she asked. Harry did as instructed. "This is unbelievable. Harry, will you allow me to cast some diagnostic charms on you and the others? Bark once for yes."

He barked a _Yes_.

She nodded and took her wand out of her robes. Remus growled and launched himself towards the woman. Harry saw it happening in slow motion. _REMUS NO!_ He snapped at his Beta, standing up tall and putting all the force into it he could. Healer Tonks let out a small scream and stepped back away from the cage. Tonks was moving and her wand was swiping up. Remus' head snapped up to Harry and he stumbled before crashing into his cage. Harry growled at the man, moving forward. _You will not harm_ _anyone._

Remus shook his head as though dazed. After a moment, he bowed his head and whimpered as he backed away from Harry.

"Mum, don't move," Tonks said in a low voice.

Harry hadn't noticed that Healer Tonks had just about backed up to his cage. When Remus had finally backed up to the wall again, Harry let his growl fall and he leaned back onto his haunches. His muzzle was at the bars and Healer Tonks only a few feet away, her back to him. Tonks had kept her wand at her side as she regarded Harry. "Harry, my mum is going to slowly walk away. Will you let her?" Her eyes had turned a grey he had only seen once. Last time they looked sad. This time they looked determined and full of fire.

Harry nodded and backed away a few crawling steps. "Mum," Tonks told her and Healer Tonks moved to the center of the room again. When she turned, she looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Incredible," she said through her fear.


	10. Chapter 10 - Not if you're a Mutt

**A/N: I know this is a longer period between posts and it may be that way for a while. Work and life is busy.  
**

******A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.******

**Chapter 10**

**September 24, 1994**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

They apparated into a heavy downpour outside the Three Broomsticks. The second they hit the ground, she sank into the mud and pitched forward. She felt the strong hand of Remus catch her. "Easy there, Hermione," the man almost had to yell over the rain. Her hair was already weighing down with the water falling out of the sky. "_Aquavorto," _Harry said through the din and a second later the rain stopped around them. It hit an invisible barrier a few feet over their heads and drained off it like there was an umbrella over them. She was happy she had found that and taught that to him and Ron last year.

Hedwig started to flap wildly around her cage, not happy at all at the effects of apparation and the din of the rain. She sadly clutched her cage that should have held Crookshanks. Her orange half kneazle had disappeared that night Remus had turned into a werewolf. Sirius was pretty sure nothing bad happened to her familiar, but she had had to leave him behind when she couldn't find him. At the beginning of the summer, she had noticed his absence as a pain in her gut. After that night they had been attacked, Harry and her father had dominated her waking hours. Now they were back, she felt his absence. She had taken his cage in case she found him.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said. "_Impervius."_ Remus pointed his wand at her shoes. "That should help."

"Thank you, Remus."

Harry didn't say anything, instead moving to her side. Hermione could still smell the anger coming off Harry at his beta.

**_-FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT-_**

They sat at the dinner table. "I am sorry for not telling you this. I was trying to protect you as much as possible," Remus told him. "Part of why we are stuck here was from me trying to protect you. I am afraid it may have endangered you more."

She gave him a hard look. So far, she had thought Remus had always been straight forward with them and had been working in their best interest. Hadn't he? Her mother spoke up, "What are you talking about, Remus?"

Remus looked at Harry, pain and sadness in his eyes. "Harry, before you had fully decided to leave, I had a meeting with Dumbledore. I didn't want you to leave the country because of your inheritance. James and Lily wanted you to have it. You are the last Potter. Dumbledore was supposed to help you go to Hogwarts so you could at least get your OWLs. Once you turn seventeen, it would be up to you if you wanted to stay, but the laws are clear that you must remain on British soil to gain your inheritance."

She looked at him in shock. "As an Ancient and Noble house, even if you aren't one of the Sacred Twenty- eight, you would be eligible for a seat on the Wizengamot and could influence changes with our kind. I had no idea that this new law would be passed or that the Wizengamot would put the travel ban in. I thought Dumbledore would just get the required permits to allow you to go back. And no, it was not Dumbledore or one of his proxies who put the Travel Commission in the law." She had opened her mouth to ask. "It was Mr. Nott, probably at the urging of Lord Malfoy."

"Remus, why would you lie to us," Hermione asked hurt. "I protected you last year, not telling anyone your secret. Why is it so important for Harry to have his inheritance? It did not seem that important before. Dumbledore didn't even tell him he was considered one of the Old Bloods."

"Hermione, the Potters were extremely powerful both in the Wizengamot and as an old family. There are items in his vaults that should not be given to the Ministry. They would end up in the wrong hands when they auction the items in the vaults. This is all part of Harry's inheritance. For some reason Dumbledore didn't want Harry to have it," he told her frustrated. "For years, the Headmaster has been playing a game and isolating Harry from everything, even his inheritance. I don't know why, but the Headmaster is known to be a master stratagem and manipulator." Remus dropped his head at her hard stare.

"So you manipulate me just like Dumbledore and my relatives," Harry said in a hurt voice.

Remus head shot up to him. "I am trying to protect you. You and Hermione. That is my only intention. I don't play with people like Dumbledore, Fudge or others," he said testily.

Harry stared him down and Remus held his gaze. Hermione could hear his heart beating faster and Remus' racing with fear. "Remus, what exactly did you talk with the Headmaster about," she asked.

Remus didn't take his eyes off of Harry's. "I won't give you all the details. It is better that you don't know until we can work on ways to protect your mind. As a wolf, you will have some natural ability because most wizards won't be able to acclimate to your mind if they use legilimens, but there are those that can. Some wolves are trained wizards or witches like me."

"Are there any other secrets you are keeping from us," Harry asked deadpan.

Remus frowned. "No, Harry. None that affect you or Hermione."

She watched Harry. His eyes were intent. His face was tight and she was wondering what thoughts were in his head.

"You swear that you weren't doing this to control us? Remus, I can not have anyone that would betray me in my pack. My parents died trusting Peter Pettigrew. I am trusting you with Hermione." His voice was angry, and cracked with emotion at mentioning his parents and her. The way he said her name sent a thrill through her to know how important she was to him.

Remus took out his wand. The man looked like he had been punched in the stomach at the mention of Pettigrew. "I swear that my intentions were not to control you. I only wanted you to have your inheritance and an education. As your Guardian, I am responsible for your well-being. I thought that was the best route before you and Hermione found another. I also thought I was doing what your parents wanted." There was a light from his wand before he let out a breath.

Harry stood. "I'm going to pack my trunk."

She reached up and squeezed his hand. She knew his trunk was already packed. Harry squeezed back before walking out of the room. She understood how he must be feeling and would go find him in a few minutes. She turned her eyes to Remus. "I swear, if you ever hurt him again like that or betray him, the crows will be feeding on you while you still breathe." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Hermione Jean Granger," her mother admonished.

She turned to her mother ready to go after her. Her father had put a hand on her mother's arm and she stopped, her mouth opening to say something else. "Jane, let it go."

Her mother turned to her husband with an angry face. "She just threatened to torture and kill someone and you say drop it?" Her voice had risen an octave.

Her father didn't back down. "Yes. To betray your pack is an offense worse than murder to a wolf. I think she was actually restrained."

**-_END FLASHBACK-_**

Remus had done what he thought necessary and she was between both of them. Harry felt betrayed right now. Remus would never intentionally hurt Harry, but Harry had a point that they should have been involved.

Hermione stiffened as the leathery winged horse pulled the carriage up. She hated seeing those things since their first trip to the Hogsmeade station end of first year. It had taken two trips to Diagon Alley to find the right books that summer and convince herself she hadn't been crazy. No one else had seen them.

"Hermione, what's wrong," Harry asked leaning down towards her. She grabbed his hand.

"Nothing," she told him. Thestrals were real, but not even Harry had believed her at first until she had made him touch one second year.

He squeezed her hand. "Please don't lie to me." It was the same thing she asked of him when he shut down on her.

"Thestral," she told him.

"I didn't realize you could see them," Remus said. "A very misunderstood creature."

Harry squeezed her hand. He knew she had seen her great-grandmother die after she had explained it second year. "I'll make the ratatouille when I can," he told her gently and she gave him a sad smile. "I would like that," she responded.

Soon, it was her and Harry alone in the carriage. Remus had stayed behind to wait for the other new students to arrive. The rain was still coming down in buckets and she was trying to stay far enough back on the seat to not get wet. Through the murky morning light, she could see the outline of Hogwarts. Hermione always felt a certain excitement at seeing the castle that overlooked the Black Lake. It was a bastion of knowledge that she found intoxicating the first time she had stepped into the doors. Since then, she hadn't been any less impressed with what she learned. The library had very rarely let her down. She waited with anticipation to walk back into its halls the second they left for the station every year.

This time, she didn't have that same feeling. She looked at the building with a certain apprehension she had never felt before. The fact that she hadn't wanted to return and what may await them in its halls was a pit in her stomach. Like Harry, she wouldn't run. They needed their wands and to do that they had be on a track to get their OWLs.

Harry put his arm over her shoulder and she sidled into him. He spoke very quietly as the cart jostled them on their way from Hogsmeade. "We'll be alright, Hermione."

"I just feel like we shouldn't be here this year. What do you think Ron will say," she asked.

"He seems alright with it so far," Harry told her. In the last month, they had corresponded with Ron by letter more than they ever had.

"What about everyone else?"

"Since when have you worried about that," he asked.

"I don't, really. Just don't leave me," she told him holding his hand tight. She didn't usually feel fear or apprehension, but something was bothering her about this place now. She also wasn't used to sharing her fears with anyone, but with Harry, when they were alone, it felt very comforting.

"Never. Even if I need to be late to my own classes," he told her.

She squeezed tighter. "You will not. I don't want you having any detention this year."

He chuckled. "Hermione, except for Arithmancy, we have the same classes."

She knew that, but Harry still had to follow the rules. After that, they sat quietly as the thestral pulled them up the causeway and the Main entrance. As they approached, the distinctive figure of Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the opened doors. Harry unloaded the trunks and insisted on taking them both. She rolled her eyes, but let him as she held her wand over them to keep the rain off and Hedwig in her other hand.

McGonagall gave them a rare smile as they walked up to her. "It is very nice to see you back, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned. "Not that we had a choice."

She elbowed him. "Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall eyed them for a moment. "I can understand your sentiments, Mr. Potter. I hope you find Hogwarts as welcoming as ever. Most of the students are still at breakfast so I thought we could take this time to look at your new dorm and talk about a few items."

She frowned. "Professor, I thought we would be staying in Gryffindor."

McGonagall gave them a sad smile. "I am sorry, Ms. Granger, but after many parents complained and the Board of Governors voted yesterday, we were forced to setup new accommodations. I trust you will find them to your liking."

"We are in the dungeons, aren't we," Harry asked next to her.

"No, Mr. Potter. Part of the Practice Grounds Tower has been converted for this."

"Professor, does this mean we are in a new House," Hermione asked. She frowned. She was used to discrimination being a muggle-born, but to be separated from their friends and others didn't seem right.

"Ms. Granger ,you are still Gryffindors, and can visit the tower whenever you like." Hermione didn't like this. They would be guests in their own Den. McGonagall continued, "I can understand your concern, but I think new accommodations are as much for your protection as the other students."

"I won't start something unless someone else does," Harry told her and she reached for his hand. "Why require us to come here if people don't want us here? They could have just allowed us to go to Ilvamorny!" She knew he knew the answer, but he was still venting from last night. She just didn't like that it was on Professor McGonagall.

The Professor frowned. "Mr. Potter, not all of us share that view and would very much like to encourage changes to the law. I would also be very sad to see two such fine students as yourselves leave. It was a shock when I received your transfer requests over the summer." McGonagall looked down at him. "Now come."

"What about our trunks," Hermione asked.

"Right you are, Ms. Granger. Dobby," she called out.

Harry cringed. Hermione knew his last experiences with a house elf with that name had not been the best...

There was a soft pop. She hadn't seen a house elf before but the second she did, she didn't like the way he looked at Harry as though he was the Savior incarnate. His huge green eyes had tears in them as he hopped from foot to foot. He looked ready to jump at Harry. "Professor McGonagall call Dobby to Harry Potter?"

"I have. As we discussed, you are to take Mr. Potter's and Ms. Granger's trunks to their new rooms and bring Mr. Potter's owl to the owlery."

The poor creature looked besides himself. "Yes. Dobby will take Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's trunks." The elf was still hopping from foot to foot. Professor McGonagall raised an eye at him. "Sorry, Professor. Dobby was hoping he may visit Harry Potter if he be willing."

She had had enough. "Of course you can visit. You are a free house elf, aren't you?"

The elf's face brightened. "Oh, Miss is kind. Dobby see why Harry Potter choose Miss." Dobby suddenly barreled into Harry. "Harry Potter is great wizard. Hermione Granger is good choice, sir."

Harry looked at her for what to do. She wasn't sure to laugh or cry at the situation. "Dobby serve Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Dobby, you are supposed to take care of their dorms. Now, off with you."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. Dobby visit Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on his next day off in two weeks. If that be alright, sir," Dobby asked.

"You only get one day off every two weeks," she asked incredulously.

"Oh, no, Miss. Dobby get one day off a month. Headmaster try to offer one day a week, but Dobby tell him that be too much. Dobby had to insist one day off a month and four hours off a day is all Dobby needs," he said with pride.

She blinked. "That's not right! No one should be required to work twenty hours a day. And one day off a month! That is just barely above a slave."

"Oh, yes miss," Dobby said as though hurt. "No self-respecting House Elf should be expecting more than that. Dobby doesn't usually work twenty hours. Headmaster usually only require fourteen from each elf."

She went to open her mouth again but Professor McGonagall spoke over her. "Thank you, Dobby. You may take care of your chores now."

Dobby smiled radiantly at Harry, not as much at Hermione and nodded with deference to Professor McGonagall before snapping his fingers. Their trunks disappeared and he followed a half second after. "Only getting one day off a month! And I suppose he doesn't get paid besides room and board," she said angrily. She wasn't sure why she was so angry at this.

"Ms. Granger, I would appreciate it if you did not upset Dobby or the other House Elves. They take great pride in what they do. And to answer your question, Dobby does get paid, but that amount is between him and the Headmaster," she told her. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Hermione, if he is happy, does it matter," Harry asked her.

She turned to look at him and saw a shy look to his face. It hit her why she was upset that the poor creature was being treated as a slave. Her Harry had been one for years. the fact they had both suffered at the hands of abusive masters was worse. Was she really upset about the elves or the green-eyed boy next to her? She was sure it was both. "Harry, it matters a great deal. No one, and I do mean no one, should be a slave. Working up to twenty hours a day! That should be enough to kill any creature after a while. Do they even have breaks during that time? How is four hours off to sleep and relax enough?"

"Ms. Granger, your sentiments are admirable, and I quite agree with them, but maybe this is a conversation for another time? I have some items I would like to talk to you about and would prefer to do this before the other students from the WRC arrive." Professor McGonagall had taken on her harder taskmaster tone now and was looking down at them with a severe look.

Harry took her hand. "Let it go for now, Beauty. We can talk about it later, maybe when Dobby comes to visit so you can talk to him. Maybe he really does like it," Harry said to her softly. She bit her lip. She didn't like it. She didn't like that Harry had been a slave and she didn't like that the House Elves were slaves. "Please, Hermione. You can talk to me about it all you want later."

Still biting her lip, she nodded. Perhaps in the middle of the Entry Hall was not the best place. "Fine. What is it you would like to talk to us about, Professor?"

McGonagall looked slightly relieved. "If you would walk with me." She didn't wait for them as she turned and started away from the main staircase. "We will head to the new dorms in the North Towers." She frowned. That was away from any other house. "Now, of the students that will be here, you two will be the oldest and I will expect you to set a good example. I know you are prone to getting into trouble, Mr. Potter."

"I never try to get into trouble," Harry protested.

"Well, it has a way of finding you," Hermione said matter of fact

"Be that as it may, I have a great deal of trust in you and Ms. Granger to follow the rules of this school and to ensure the other students of the Lobo Dorms do as well."

Being only a little past eight on a Saturday morning, the halls were clear. People were at breakfast, laying in or elsewhere.

"You said you would like us to set an example, Professor," Hermione asked, trying to keep Harry from retorting.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I have an agreement with the Headmaster to give you a semi-Prefect position. While in the Lobo dorm, you will have the full rights of Prefects, you will also have access to the Prefect bathrooms and their curfew times of ten o'clock. Next year, you two will become the fifth year Prefects for this dorm. I trust you not to abuse this status," she told them stopping at the base of the stairs of North tower.

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes. She had always dreamed of making Prefect when fifth year came around, but not like this. "But not for Gryffindor," she asked.

"If you are living in this dorm, I do not think it fair to deprive other students of the position. Prefects are supposed to be mentors and monitors of the House they live in. If you do not live in Gryffindor Tower, then you cannot fulfill that requirements," she told them sadly. "Know this, you are Gryffindors and you always will be."

She felt jaded by this fact. So much of what this school meant to her was being taken away. Being in the farthest area of the school away from the Great Hall felt like isolation. Not living in the same dorm, even if she didn't always get along with Parvati or Lavender, felt like isolation. When they had been at her house over the summer, it hadn't hit her what it would be like to be in the real world. They had originally chosen to stay at her house for protection. She liked that she had Harry all to herself. It was safer for them to stay at her house because of Harry. Now they were being kept away from others for their safety. It was not a good feeling.

When neither Harry or her spoke, Professor McGonagall gave them a sad smile. "I know this will not be easy. Know that I and others will do what we can to help you."

"Yes, Professor," she said.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, right. Now, to the dorm." She started to walk up the stairs in the North Tower. She felt Harry squeeze her hand. She knew he didn't care for who called this tower home, but they would not be required to be with her, right? She did not like the Divination Professor.

"This is the main entrance to your dorm." She stopped about two-thirds of the way to the top. "This alcove is your entrance. You will notice the small silver wolf head in the seal at the base." She pointed to a silver seal about five inches across with a howling wolf. "It will only allow myself, Professor Lupin, Madame Pomfrey and any student that live in the dorm. Should anyone else try, they will find themselves outside on their behind."

"Will we be allowed to bring friends and how do we enter," she asked.

"What happens if you try," Harry said with a small smirk.

"I'll let you see the first time it happens, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall told him. "As far as friends, this place is meant to be a haven for you. We can look at changing the rules later. Sagitta," she said and the back of the alcove opened to a set of stair. She stepped into them and they followed.

The stairs opened above them and within ten steps they were standing in a common area with a few couches, two large study tables, a dozen large chairs, several tables and a large fireplace that dominated the center of the room. There were several alcoves with seats below the windows or with study tables big enough for two. He noticed curtains that could be drawn across the alcoves. The Common area was two floors high. Around the common area, in an L like shape, were eight doors on each level. To their right was a circular wrought iron staircase that led to second floor and eight more doors.

"Wow," Harry said. "You'll finally be able to stake a chair by the fire whenever you want," he told her.

She gave him a sly smile. "Or one of the couches."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes. There are twelve rooms right now. More can be added if we get more students. Each floor has two bathrooms," she pointed at two doors far away from them. "That brings me to the second item I wanted to talk to you about. Professor Lupin has mentioned that you are mates. I understand what that means for a lycanthrope. Rooms in this dorm do not have the same restrictions as they do in the Houses. Mates will be allowed to enter each other's room, but not other males. I do ask that you not abuse it or advertise these lazing of the rules. Please, observe common courtesy in your Common Area. Those curtains are there for a reason. Outside of this dorm, the typical rules on student relations apply." She gave them a knowing look. "You will both have your own room next to each other. The Staff and the Governors have agreed we will not stand between your bond, but I think it would be better if you can control yourselves and wait."

She could feel heat rise to her face and she tried to fight it down as hard as she could. Had they just been given permission to share a room? Hermione wasn't ready for what that meant, but she would be fibbing herself if she didn't admit an urge to sleep next to Harry.

"Uhm, yes, Professor," an uncomfortable looking Harry said.

"Lastly, Madame Pomfrey would like to see both of you by tomorrow to discuss your reproductive processes and ways to prevent unwanted consequences," she said.

Hermione couldn't keep the blush coming to her face this time. Her mother had had a similar conversation with her about two weeks ago and Tonks had helped her learn a few spells. She wasn't sure about Harry, but he had seemed very flushed after a conversation with Remus about the same time. "Yes, ma'am," she replied seeing Harry had gone slightly pale.

Professor McGonagall nodded. She took out some parchments from her robes. "Here are your schedules. Mr. Potter, tomorrow morning at ten you will have your Runes Evaluation Test so that you can start next week. Our two new first years will arrive a little after lunch today, as well as a third year from Beauxbatons. Can I ask you two to be at my office by 1:30 and show them around with their Prefects once sorted? Sunday I expect Ms. Entwhistle to return."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione answered.

McGonagall gave them a look of sad pride. "I am truly sorry that you two have found yourselves in this position. You have been great attributes to this school and Gryffindor and I expect you to maintain that. Show those bigoted sons of Morgana what it means to be a Gryffindor and a Hogwarts student."

She couldn't keep a small smile off her face. "Yes, Professor."

**September 26, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione was already up and drying her hair from her shower. The sun hadn't risen above the mountains yet and the grounds were in early morning shadows as she looked out the window. She was able to see the Flying Practice field and just over the wall to the Forbidden Forest and the mountains beyond. It was a nice view. One she enjoyed better than her room in Gryffindor that looked out towards Hogsmeade. There was something about the dark trees and the forest that was calming.

She turned to look around the room. It was smaller than the Gryffindor dorms, but again it was only her. There was a desk with a chair, a dresser, a wardrobe and nightstand around a bed that was easily twice as wide as any bed she had seen in Gryffindor. Her mind wondering if it was to accommodate a second body with her...

Towards the front of the room, just next to the bed, was a door that linked her room to Harry's. They hadn't used it yet, but last night she had unlocked her side in case Harry needed to come in. She was going to leave it unlocked for now on.

A knock came at the door to the Common Room. She had expected the knock to be from Harry's room.

She put her hair up in her towel as she said. "Just a moment." She would need to ask Lavender how she dried her hair. Lavender had tried to show her last year, but Hermione wasn't interested at the time. Looking down, she made sure her shirt was buttoned up and her skirt smoothed before moving to the door.

Opening it, she found the newest Hufflepuff, an eleven-year-old girl with long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl had her wand in her hand and a bag over her shoulder. "Good morning, Hermione," the girl said radiantly. "Are you ready to go down yet?"

She tried not to laugh. The girl was just as excited as she had been her first day. "Can I have ten more minutes to finish getting ready? Breakfast doesn't start until 6:30 and it's only 6:10."

"Of course," Bonnie bounced around one of the posts that held up the walkway above them. Her hair was bouncing everywhere and looked like it needed a good brush.

She laughed at the girl. "You want to come in while I finish getting ready," she asked.

"Can I?" Her eyes were huge and she looked extremely excited.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hermione did offer," she heard Harry from behind her. A smile spread over her face as she understood he had opened the door between their rooms. Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't have a door like that," she said. "Can I have a door into your room? We could be like sisters."

Harry shrugged and Hermione felt a flush run through her body. "Uhm, they only give older students those doors and under special circumstances." She tried not to think of what that meant.

"Oh. Is that because he's your mate? Mum told be all about that, but she hasn't found her mate yet. Someday I hope she does. I am just so happy she can work again. It's been a little hard the last year. She used to take me to a play on my birthday, but we couldn't afford that this year," Bonnie said moving into the room and plopping on Hermione's bed. When she moved back towards her desk to get a hair tie, Bonnie leaned forward and gave a furtive look at Harry. "Do you allow him in here at night? Mum said that is what happens, especially when we go into heat. She said I should stay away from boys while I am like that unless I am in a serious relationship. Though, I think I am still a few years from that."

She tried so hard to keep her flush down as Harry sounded like he was choking.

Her mind raced at what the girl had said. No one had mentioned anything like that would happen yet. She needed to find out, but Remus was not the one she wanted to find it from. Maybe Madame Pomfrey knew? "Maybe I should leave you two to talk," Harry said moving away from the door.

"Harry James," she turned to him. "You stay right there. Bonnie, is your mother a wolf too?"

"Yes. We were both bitten when I was only three. We move a lot because she doesn't want her old Alpha to find us. You know you both smell like Professor McGonagall? She is very powerful and smells of power." Bonnie didn't seem to want to be quiet. "You smell like power," she said to Hermione. "Harry, you smell like a lot of power. Hermione smells like you too. I like it."

"Bonnie, why don't you see if Jason is ready to go," Harry suggested. "We should head down in a moment."

When she was away, Hermione pilled her jumper over her head and put on her robes. "Talkative, isn't she," she said kindly. She had a feeling Bonnie had lived a lonely life.

"I can think of someone else who is talkative when she gets going," he said with a smirk. "You about ready?"

She huffed. "Not all of us just roll out of bed and are ready."

He chuckled. "I showered. I just learned long ago that it doesn't matter what I do with my hair. It just does what it wants."

She smiled and walked up to him, giving him a short kiss. "Don't change it. Though, I tend to like you more in those rock shirts Tonks kept finding."

He gave her a smile at sent a thrill through her. "Not sure the Professors would appreciate them in classes."

"Jason, get off the table," Bonnie yelled from the Common Area.

"We should go take care of the heathens," Harry joked.

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "They aren't heathens. I remember you and Ron do something like that."

"I remember getting hit by a stinging hex when we knocked your ink bottle over."

"I know quite a few hexes now," she warned him. He held his hands up in submission before grabbing his bag and walking out of her door. She didn't miss that he left the door open between their rooms and shut her door behind them.

Jason was a small, wiry boy that reminded her of Harry first-year. He had obviously had a hard life so far and had eaten ravenously at the overloaded tables when he sat with them. She was pretty sure he hadn't been abused, at least not by his father. His father was a wolf too and she figured they just had a hard time being werewolves in Britain. "Jason, off the table," she told the boy.

He jumped down immediately. "Sorry, Hermione." The boy looked like he expected to be hit or something. She was wondering what type of pack or home he came from.

Then there was Pierre. He was a tall third year that had been sorted in Ravenclaw. He was British born, but had spent the last few years in France and had come back for the summer to visit his grandparents and then been stuck here. He was sitting in a chair reading a book. "You ready, Pierre," Harry asked giving Jason a chocolate frog. "You want one too, Bonnie?"

"Yes," she said as he tossed one to her.

"Chocolate is not a good thing first thing in the morning," Pierre told them. She could smell that Pierre was part of a pack he was very comfortable with. So far, they had gotten along well together, but she wasn't sure that in the future he might be an issue. He didn't smell like an Alpha, but he didn't defer to them like Bonnie and Jason did.

Harry shrugged. "Once in a while should be fine."

Pierre frowned. She regarded him closer. His sandy colored hair was cut very short, and his blue eyes looked intelligent and angry. She didn't blame him. He was being kept from his family and forced to remain in a country he didn't want to be in. She wasn't sure why he hadn't been removed by the French Ministry or the ICW yet except that he was still a British citizen.

She found herself upset that they were British citizens and trapped here too.

Harry smiled when he saw her. "You good to go," he asked looking at the two Hufflepuffs. She wasn't sure if this was right or not for them to belong to different Houses.

"Yes," Bonnie said excitedly. With the prospect of leaving their den, Jason didn't look quite so sure.

Hermione would never admit she was scared. She was a muggle-born. In their world, that was like having a Scarlet Letter. To make it worse, she was now classified as a dangerous beast with restrictions on what she could do. They all were beasts, but the others were all half-bloods. If Harry wasn't standing there, looking confident and strong for those that needed it, she might be tempted to crawl back into her bed and just hide. Harry would be dragged along to hold her.

Hermione was a Gryffindor, though, and would face the world with her chin up.

"We will go to the Great Hall and then we can walk you to your first class," Harry offered.

The five of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Pierre went to the Ravenclaw table to sit with a blonde girl Hermione had seen before, but didn't really know. There was a noticeable gap between them and the other Ravenclaws. Ron and Neville sat towards the end of the table and they joined them. She noticed that about a dozen other Gryffindors sat near them, while the rest crowded towards the far end of the table. Angelina nodded to her as she sat next to her and across from Ron.

"Morning," Ron said half awake.

"Morning Ron," Harry said sitting next to him. She would have preferred for him to sit next to her, but with Annabel on one side and Angelina on the other, it wasn't to be this morning. "Neville. You two have a mostly empty day, right."

"Morning, Harry. Hermione. Yeah. I was going to spend the morning in the greenhouses," Neville said happily to him.

"You have no idea how lucky you have been not to have been in classes," Ron said. "I need to finish my Divination homework this morning and the Transfiguration and DADA reports for tomorrow. Harry, can you come back up to the tower and do it with me?"

"Oh, yes, because what we have been doing is so much better," she said testily to him. In a little more than thirty-six hours, Ron had managed to complain about every subject and asked her to look over his papers. He had been upset when he found out that Hermione and him were not staying in the dorms and had gone back to the Lobo Dorm after dinner the last two nights. Deep down, she had missed him, and he was treating them like normal, but she wished he had grown up more.

"Can you two stop it for ten minutes," Harry said to them. "Ron, I can meet with you after Divination this afternoon, but I am not taking it this year. We are helping Bonnie and Jason find their way this morning."

She sighed. Ron had probably grown up as much as most of their other classmates. None of them had to deal with what they did. She wondered how many noticed Justin and Colin missing?

She had made it through some scrambled eggs and toast when she turned after someone cleared their throat behind her. She had smelt and heard the boy coming from the Hufflepuff table. When she turned he had an easy smile about him that reached his hazel eyes and his light brown hair had a semi-mussed which she suspected he did intentionally. He had a general good boy air about him. She found she had no real interest in the boy. He had nothing on Harry.

"Ced," Angelina said with a nod.

"Morning Angie," the boy said. Angelina moved over enough for him to take a seat between them. Harry didn't look happy that the Head Boy was so close to her. _Maybe next time he should sit next me,_ she thought.

Hermione noticed that Angelina looked pleased with the name and the way his eyes lingered on her for a few seconds. He looked at the two first years before looking at them. "Cedric Diggory." Cedric held his hand out.

Harry reached across the table. They watched them and they both looked like they were trying to squeeze the lie out of each other's hands. "Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger," she answered.

Cedric nodded after shaking her hand. He introduced himself to Bonnie and Jason. Bonnie looked smitten with him right away and Jason very weary. "Professor Sprout told me you two were sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Yes," Bonnie said with a broad smile. Hermione could see the girl liked him already. Most girls did. She looked at Harry to let him know it was only him she wanted. "We haven't been there yet though. No one agreed to take us Saturday."

Cedric looked a little abashed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was out for the weekend for a family thing and only heard late last night. I wanted to help and let you know we are here for you. Would you like to join me and my friends and we can show you around?"

Bonnie looked like Christmas had come and her eyes went wide. "Oh, yes, please. Can you show us to our first class?"

"If I can't, another Prefect or someone can," he said easily. "After Dinner, we'll take you to the Badger sett."

Jason looked very apprehensive. "I think I will stay with Harry."

Bonnie looked at him. "Come on, Jason. We are Hufflepuffs and we should introduce ourselves."

"Don't really want too," Jason told her.

Harry cleared his throat. She noticed the hard look in his eyes. "Cedric," Harry waited for the boy to turn to him. "If you take them, you make sure they are safe. I don't want them wandering the Halls without anyone." Harry had told her that he was going to do as Remus and Professor McGonagall had asked of them and help the younger wolves.

She watched Cedric give Harry an appraising look before nodding. "They are Hufflepuffs. We protect our own."

After that, Bonnie convinced Jason to go and they found themselves with only their Gryffindor friends.

**-oOo-**

**September 27, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione walked next to Harry, her arm brushing his as they made their way to Potions. It wasn't against the rules, but it was frowned upon to show too much PDA in the halls. She had to admit, though, that her mind was not on Harry that way right now. She was more worried about their next class. It was going to be the first class with Professor Snape. The looks of loathing that Professor Snape had been giving Harry every time he thought no one was looking worried her.

It was also the first time they would come into direct contact with Slytherin.

"How did you two get that so fast," Neville asked besides them.

They had just had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Last week she had started the class on hedgehogs to pincushions, going over the theory and method, which they had both missed. Luckily, Harry and her were already half way through all their books from last month, so they knew the theory already. Hermione got hers on the first try and had made a perfect pincushion on her third attempt. Both earned them five points. Harry got his on his second, but he didn't have the skill Hermione did. She had to admit that there were a few envious looks at both of them. Only about half the class had successfully done it by the time they were done. Harry had tried to help Ron while she had helped Neville and Lavender. Ron had looked like he was constipated with how red he was and the look of concentration on his face.

"We read the books and did the assignments Professor McGonagall gave us," Harry answered. "It was really Hermione that made us."

"It was not," she told him. "You did the assignments without even prompting. I only helped when you had troubles. Though, I think we have most of the assignments done for the next month or so if we are only on pincushions."

"You two are mental," Ron spoke up. "You had that time off and you do schoolwork?"

She was about to open her mouth with an angry retort when Harry spoke up. "Ron, we were not going to waste that time. Hermione and I need to get at least five OWL's of Exceeds Expectation or higher next year or we lose our wands. I am not going to lose my wand if we get stuck in Britain," Harry told their friend with a great amount of determination. She felt a great deal of pride in her boy.

Ron and Neville looked at them incredulously. "You only need to get at least one OWL of Acceptable to keep your wand," Neville told them.

"What do you mean if you stay in Britain?" They hadn't told Ron yet of their plans.

"Not if they are mutts," a familiar drawl came to their ears and she had to sniffle a groan as Harry stiffened. Malfoy was standing by the door to the dungeon Potions Lab with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron warned. "You know what the Headmaster said would happen if you upset them."

She gave a quick look to Ron. Nothing had been said to them about that. Malfoy smiled and it sent a shiver through her. "Oh, I am not concerned about that, Weasley. If either of them raises a hand to me I'll have them walking through the veil."

"I think you have your facts wrong, Malfoy," she told him. "The law states that we fall under the Treaties of Intelligent and Near Intelligent Creatures of the ICW. If you read that, you will find that we can defend ourselves, whether the threat is real or perceived." She emphasized the last, definitely feeling threatened by the boy. She had to tamp down the growl that wanted to escape her throat. She would not act the way the prat wanted her too.

"Is that why the _Prophet_ had an article this morning about his father being fined and an execution order for a hippogryph being overturned over the weekend? I heard the DMLE has been doing a review of treaties lately and I guess someone found out what you did last year, Malfoy," Harry said to the blonde prat.

Neville's eyes lit with understanding while Ron looked confused but delighted at the way Malfoy opened his mouth. She had found that interesting that Neville had come to them over the weekend and was with Ron more often than not.

Draco scowled after a moment. "I guess being a mutt means you are just a lowly creature of near intelligence, Granger. Just keep an eye on your mudblood bitch or she'll be like your parents," he said to Harry.

The second it was out of his mouth, Harry moved. She launched herself at Harry. "Ron, stop him," she yelled. Harry growled and tried to get out of her arms. Draco's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back into Crabbe. A fear smell like piss came from Malfoy. Neville was at Harry's side and trying to pull him back. Harry was strong enough to almost break out of both of them. Goyle stepped up, fist in hand. "Harry, stop! Please," she cried out.

He stopped at her plea. "You ever threaten her again, Malfoy, and you will find out how those treaties work."

"Potter," the oily voice of Snape snapped.

She kept a groan in at the gleeful look that quickly crossed Draco's face. Harry stood up. Neville let go and she kept hold of his arm. The look Professor Snape gave them was hard and hate filled. "You may be some uncontrollable beast now, but I expect you to be civilized in my class. Ten points and two nights detention for being uncivilized."

"Malfoy threatened Hermione, Professor," Neville said, cowering a little as Professor Snape glared at him.

"You can join him, Longbottom, for telling lies."

"He did not tell a lie. He said Hermione will be like Harry's parents," Ron told him. By now, the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had joined them. "Headmaster Dumbledore said anyone that threatened them would have twenty points taken from their house and three nights of detention."

Snape scowled at him. "I only saw Potter trying to attack Mr. Malfoy. Ten points and detention, Mr. Weasley."

"We are protected under the Treaty of..."

"I do not need any know-it-alls, Ms. Granger." Snape's tone was quick and low. "Ten points. You will be reporting to me tonight while the others report to Mr. Filch."

"Hermione is not going to be alone," Harry said aloud, staring at Professor Snape with loathing. "I will be with her."

"Go find Professor McGonagall," she heard Parvati say behind her. She heard Lavender running away.

"Where are you going, Ms. Brown," Snape called after her. "You will be marked late for class."

"Professor McGonagall told us to get her if there was ever an issue with Potter or Granger," Parvati said, standing tall and moving close to Neville.

Professor Snape looked like he just swallowed sour milk. "I will be glad to have her join them in detention when she gets back and find I was within my rights."

"Hermione will not be serving detention alone with you," Harry reiterated.

"Three nights, Potter. You report to Filch. Granger here!"

"But what about Malfoy," Parvati persisted. "It was made very clear what the Headmaster meant about threatening or goading them."

Snape lost his temper then. "Twenty points and a week of detention, Ms. Patil!" The man spat as he yelled at her. "Everyone into class and sit quietly or it will be fifty points from Gryffindor and you all will have detention for a week."

Harry looked defiant at the man. She was tamping down her anger, not wanting to get into more trouble and trying to keep Harry from doing something he would regret. She pulled him into class and for once was going to sit in the back of the class to keep them away from the man. "Granger. Potter. Front Row, where I can keep an eye on you." Snape snapped at them. Harry took in a deep breath and took her bag. They sat in the front desk. When everyone came in, Professor Snape cast his wand as the door. Heavy bolts slid shut and she was certain there was a locking charm or two on it now.

"What about Lavender," Parvati said aloud.

"Ms. Brown knows my rules. She is late and receive no grade for the day and will serve detention tonight," the man said with a smile. His wand flicked at the board. "You will brew the Skele-gro potion. By end of class, you will be to step twelve and complete it Thursday. Any group that cannot make an acceptable potion fit for _human_ consumption will receive a T. Begin."

"This is months early," Hermione whispered.

"I did not say you could talk, Granger. Five more points."

Ten minutes later, a knock came at the door. Snape acted as if he didn't hear it. He continued his prowl around the room. "You are not supposed to add the puffer fish spleens until the scarab beetles have stewed for ten minutes, Longbottom."

"They have only been stewing for two minutes and twenty seconds," Ron said next to him.

Snape dropped something into the potion. "As I said, they need to stew for ten minutes. Start again," he said as the potion turned a pearly white and started to smell of sulfur. He flicked his wand and the potion vanished. A knock came at the door again.

"You may enter after class," Professor Snape said at the door.

Hermione heard the bolts click open and the door swung inwards with force. A very angry Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway with Lavender Brown standing behind her. "You are not supposed to lock this door in this manner, Professor Snape. Students are supposed to be allowed access in and out in emergencies or to visit the lavatory."

"This is my classroom and I can do as I wish," Snape said coolly at her.

"So it seems. I will be having a talk with the Headmaster later. Is it true that Mr. Malfoy threatened Ms. Granger?"

Snape snarled. The whole class had stopped their brewing to look at him. "I heard no such thing. Potter was trying to attack Mr. Malfoy when I walked down and took care of the situation appropriately."

McGonagall's nose flared. "I trust you questioned the people involved? A report will need to be made to the WRC and the ICW on this and I trust your events and verification are appropriate for this? I also assume the appropriate parties were disciplined as required by the Headmaster and Board of Governors?"

Snape's face looked white. If he had been upset with them before, she felt a whole new level of anger in the way his heart beat faster and the smell of repugnant loathing rolled off him as he cast a quick eye at them before turning his gaze towards Malfoy. "Did you threaten Ms. Granger?"

Draco looked uncertain; his smug smile gone. "No, Professor," he said smoothly, but she could smell his uncertainty.

"I will put that in the report."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "For your and Mr. Malfoy's case I hope so. It is a five-hundred galleon fine for the first instance of bating. I would hate for you to discover what happens by the third time. Are you certain he did not threaten Ms. Granger?"

Snape looked at her murderously. "Mr. Malfoy, did you threaten Ms. Granger?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Malfoy looked like he considered his words carefully. "No, Professor," he said again. She could smell some fear as he answered and his heart thud in his chest. She hoped he did have to go before the ICW courts.

"I shall put that in my report. I expect your version by end of day. If you find any other information, please include it by then and no one will get in trouble this time. I will also be reviewing any punishment meted out for this, Professor Snape. If it is found to be inappropriate, then we shall have a discussion. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, would you pack up your items and come with me."

"If they leave this class then they will receive a no mark for the day," Professor Snape told her.

"These students will not be in your class to prevent any similar occurrence," she said in a tone that said she was irate at the man.

Snape looked like he was chewing on his tongue as they walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11 - Woof Woof

**A/N: As the story goes on, some scenes will start to get more adult in mature, between violence, gore and some sexual situations. Please remember this is an M rated story.**

********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.********

**Chapter 11**

**Shortly after midnight, September 29, 1994**

**Navenby, England**

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to go?" A pale man in tattered wizard robes, grungy strawberry-blonde hair and blood shot eyes stood next to him licking his lips.

Fenrir didn't like working with the man, but he had to admit that Barty Crouch Jr. was just as deranged as him and the way he made people scream was music to his ears. Where his boss found the man was beyond him. The only issue was that the man still believed his old Master was alive and was doing all this at his bidding. Fenrir had worked with his Master in the last war, but his lot hadn't gotten any better. Working with Crouch allowed him all the fresh meat and pleasure he wanted, so his current arrangement wasn't so bad. The only thing that would make this night better would be for a full moon, but that had passed a week ago.

The big man sniffed the air. He found the more he embraced the feral instincts in him, the more he kept of the wolf. He enjoyed the strength in his body. He enjoyed the fear in his victim's eyes and screams as he ripped them with partially formed teeth. The feel of hot squirming flesh against the thick hair all over his body was as big of a turn on as the act of taking someone.

"Yes, there is at least two people here with that scent," Fenrir confirmed. The glint in Crouch's eye brought a grin to his face. This was going to be a fun night.

"We were told to take anything we want but leave them recognizable." Crouch licked his lips again.

Fenrir's grin grew. Anyone looking at him would most likely cower at the malicious glint in his eyes and the wicked looking yellowing teeth. "Gibbons," he called out.

A woman in a well-maintained dress and green robes stepped forward from the pack of three people behind him. "Yes, luv," she said in a sultry voice.

Fenrir laughed. "I'll mate you later if you can make that man scream for me," he said looking at the curvy woman.

"You say the sweetest things, luv. Try not to be to gentle," she said with a wink before walking downhill. Fenrir watched her stalk away and felt his hardon grow. The woman could make a man scream with pleasure before she took her pleasure. He didn't doubt the man in the house would be ripped apart before she was done. He nodded his head and the other two from his pack ambled down the hill.

"Take the woman. Don't hurt her much before I get there," he told them.

"You aren't joining them," Crouch asked. "I do prefer to watch."

Fenrir shook his head. He kept an eye on the three as they approached the old farmhouse. He had been told to be cautious. The DMLE Auror's were getting better on response to known magical residences. He had almost been caught a few weeks ago, and as much as he wanted to kill Aurors, they were responding in full squads and he had just barely escaped.

As Gibbons approached, chickens started to cluck before they started to call out in fear. A light turned on in the first-floor bedroom he knew the two occupants to be in. "Damned fox trying to get the chickens again," he heard a man say in an annoyed voice.

Fenrir smiled. "You may have to kill him if he takes out a gun," Fenrir told him, pulling out his own wand. He may not know everything the wizard did, but he knew enough to survive and cause a lot of pain. He had been promised to learn the killing curse if he did a few more successful missions without his pack getting caught.

Crouch licked his lips again. Some nights Fenrir wanted to rip his tongue out of his mouth. "Why should we be afraid of that," Crouch asked.

Fenrir watched as his beta moved to the side of the door as the man ran down the stairs. The other two moved to the side of the house, ready to enter the windows. "You didn't hear of what happened with Bellingham's pack? Those things killed three of them."

The back door opened. "Get out of here you bloody fox," the man yelled raising a long iron barrel in his hands. Gibbons didn't hesitate. She jumped, pushing the gun in the air. It went off before she ripped it out of the man's hand and threw it. The man screamed as she bit his hand. If she had been a wolf, it would have been bitten off. Instead, she only ripped a hunk out of it.

The other two had jumped into the window to the screams of the man's wife. There were a few flashes of spell work before she screamed again. Fenrir growled. "Fools are not supposed to kill her before I have my fun," he said angrily taking off at a run. He may have to find two more to fill out his pack at the next moon.

"_Morsmordre," _Crouch said in a loving tone behind him.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus was watching his pawn and his chit.

They had gotten into some trouble yesterday because of the Malfoy boy and now his Potions Master was looking at probation for running afoul of the new Werewolf law. McGonagall had been tasked with being the WRC Officer at Hogwarts and she was following the law annoyingly to the letter. He had hoped with Selwyn in charge of the Commission that things would go more the way he wanted, but Amelia was proving to be far more competent than he had thought she might be. Of course, he couldn't do anything about it because of his life debt to Remus and Potter.

After Minerva had stormed his office, he had ordered Severus to find a way to control the Malfoy boy and enforce all the rules that McGonagall and the Governors had come up with to comply with the law. Severus was less than happy with his orders, but it had taken some hard-backroom dealings and creative ways in the Wizengamot to get around his life debt to ensure the boy was here and finally back under his watch. Albus couldn't afford Harry or the Granger girl to be removed from Hogwarts. He couldn't control Harry Potter, but there were ways he could help the boy and still get what he wanted. He just needed to be careful. It wouldn't do to break his promises. He had already done that and paid some of the price in Remus being able to get the upper hand on him.

Watching Harry and the Granger girl, he found it curious that some of the school had already flocked around him. Many of them the children of the same allies he and Madame Bones had used to pass the laws to keep Harry in Britain and give him a chance to get his OWL's. Until now, they had all avoided him. He was starting to wonder what other magic had been undone without his knowledge.

Albus sighed. He had hoped there was a chance he could separate Ms. Granger from him, but Albus knew what a true mate meant to a werewolf. It was for life and if one should die prematurely, then Harry would be useless to him. He had seen how crazy wolves can go if they lose their mates, and there bond was strong enough already he had little doubt the boy would be a total loss to his plans and would have to be put down, whether the boy shut down or sought his revenge.

Not that he could do anything about that if he wanted. Again, he was bound to protect them and their wellbeing. There was hope, though, that he was leaving enough breadcrumbs for someone to pick them up and help Harry fulfill his prophesy without his knowledge.

"Albus, Auror Le Brun was wondering when he could have some time with you today. The ICW wanted to talk to you about the possibility of another two squads after last night and the incident with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger yesterday. They are partially protected under the Asylum treaties and are not supposed to be separated if they request not too. He mentioned that there may be a summons for Severus if he does that again," Minerva said next to him.

It was a good thing he already had a lemon drop in his mouth. He couldn't afford to lose his Potions Master because the man could not seem to control his rage around the boy. Since end of last year, Severus was convinced that Harry had found a way to free Sirius. It was making an unhealthy obsession in the man to see Harry suffer for that and what his father had done before Harry was even conceived. "Tell him ten, please. I have a meeting with the Governors at Nine and will be away at the Ministry this afternoon."

Looking around, he had so far been able to keep the Aurors out of the school proper, but not off the grounds. He didn't want them poking around or trying to keep the peace. "We can't have Aurors walking the halls. The children must be protected from them," he told Minerva.

"From what, Albus? Aurors would be protection. If another incident happens like yesterday, you may have no choice. You know I need to report everything to the WRC and the ICW concerning Potter and Granger and the other children to the WRC. I don't want to see either of them go to Azkaban or have the ICW to step in to remove them," she said with concern.

No, Albus could not afford either outcome. Maybe he should have approved werewolf hunting years ago. At the time he thought they could be redeemed. Now, he wanted them exterminated. "I am sure we will find a way for them to peaceably coexist with the other students."

"I still do not agree with separating them from their houses. It is causing more division," she told him.

Albus nodded. "I will never get the Governors to approve them moving back into their houses after this," he said passing the _Daily Prophet_ to her. There was a new photo of a farmhouse in Navenbury with the Dark Mark over it. He had seen the reactions when the paper's arrived about a half hour ago. Many were looking at Harry and his mate with frightened looks. He even saw some eyes shoot up to the head table at Remus.

He could not let the anger he had for the man bubble over. If his mind was clouded that way, he would not see clear enough to reach his goal of seeing Tom redeemed and buried. If this was done correctly, then only a few more deaths would be necessary. If this went wrong, he didn't want to think of the consequences. He just wished he knew what plan was out there to raise Tom from the dead, but he couldn't know if it was to succeed. His oath would prevent that because he was sure Tom would go after Harry.

He also wished he knew what games the beasts were playing, but something told him it may have something to do with Tom. What he didn't directly know, his bonds couldn't hold him to it. Oh, he could conjecture and probably get very close to the truth, but without direct knowledge, it would be just educated guesses. Guesses he could not be held accountable for.

"I saw. I remember teaching Geraldine in the sixties. Not a good Transfiguration student, but excellent at Magical Creatures and Herbology. They are going after Muggle-born," she told him.

Albus nodded. "I am recalling the Order. This should have ended thirteen years ago," he told her. This should have ended back then. He had been too soft to do what was needed. To much magical blood was being spilt right now. "I think someone should try to infiltrate the packs and stop what is going on."

She nodded. "You should contact the DMLE. Amelia is most likely investigating all this. If you recall the Order, I will not be part of it, Albus, but I will protect the children in this school."

Albus frowned. He had not expected her to turn him down and her Oaths should have compelled her to come to his call. He also had no intention of working with Amelia. She had rescinded the limited force restrictions, but still preferred to capture them. He kept a frown off his face. Last time, he advocated for limited force. Now he wanted lethal force in every encounter but he knew the Order would balk against that order. Maybe the Order of the Phoenix was not the best route this time. He would have to ponder that. For now, it was his best bet to get more information than he had. He would need to make a Team Lead that only reported to him when required.

"Minerva, you have special skills that proved most valuable last time we dealt with something like this." Her cat Animagus form was invaluable.

"I am not as young as I used to be and last time, I spent more time away from Hogwarts than I should have. I cannot do that this time. I don't want to see any more deaths, but I am better used to protect those that are here. I also cannot walk away from our Lobo students. Speaking of which, I have one more item for today. I have contracted with Healer Andromeda Tonks to take up the tutelage of potions for all those in the Lobo Dorm," she said to him "We cannot have a repeat of yesterday with any of those students."

Albus closed his eyes for a moment. That would complicate things more. The fact that she was able to do this under the WRC, and not him, irked him. "I understand, Minerva. I trust this will be the only temporary Staffing we need?"

"I believe so, Albus. None of the other Professors have expressed any issue with their assignments and I have not received any complaints. Professor Vector and Hagrid are the only ones not to have them in class yet," Minerva told him. "Moody did express some disappointment in not having Potter this year."

He fished another lemon drop out of his pocket. He was disappointed too. Moody would have kept Potter on the track he wanted. Remus had already proven he would accelerate the boy's education far more than Albus wanted. What third year should know how to cast a Patronus? This issue with Severus and Remus changed his plans again.

**-oOo-**

**September 30, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

The first week back had not been the best, but it wasn't the worst he dealt with at Hogwarts. Malfoy had been the worst so far, but after all the Gryffindor punishments had been overturned and Malfoy had been found to be the cause, it was widely known he had lost twenty points and served three nights with Filch. After that, no one directly confronted them.

Ron and a portion of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff accepted them back with no questions. Mostly that meant they paid them no attention like they had before. Ron and Hermione still went at each other and Harry was trying to accept it, but he was getting very annoyed with his best mate that way. He felt Ron started many of the tiffs.

On a positive, Annabel came back to Hogwarts last night. She had quickly clung to Hermione, and him. Like the others, Harry felt a need to protect her. He was wondering why he would be like that, especially with her not being Pack. He could smell Mr. Granger on her. Was it because Remus has asked him too? Annabel was frightened and timid and didn't want to be back. She was afraid of seeing her brother and others. Luckily, it turned better for the girl the next morning.

They were all early to breakfast, having class first period. It was shortly after 7:00 when a group of Ravenclaws came in. "Annabel," they heard a boy callout. They turned to see Kevin Entwhistle walking rapidly towards them. He looked like his sister with the same brown hair and eyes. She shied away from him as he walked up to them. Without asking, he reached down and pulled her up into a hug. "Mum and dad are so worried," he told her.

Harry had stood when the smell of discomfort in Annabel spiked. It was a sharp smell that aggravated him. Hermione motioned for him to sit and he did so reluctantly. Annabel was stiff for a moment before wrapping her arm around her brother and started to cry. People around them looked stunned or started to murmur to the people around them. "Mum was trying to get you home. She kept writing to the Ministry and St. Mungo's. They just kept saying you couldn't return home. What happened to you?"

Kevin took a step back and held his sister at arm's length. She was teary and winced when he took in the empty sleeve that had been folded up to not hang out. "Anna, what happened? Why didn't you write?"

Harry was taught against Hermione's arm, still unsure if Kevin was a threat or not. Annabel still smelled agitated, but not so frightened. He had done as Remus had asked and taken up his job of looking over all of them in the dorm. There was the clack of boots and he looked to see Professor McGonagall moving towards them with Remus.

Annabel shook her head. "Good morning, Mr. and Ms. Entwhistle. Perhaps I can show you to a side room to carry on this conversation?"

"I want Hermione," Annabel said looking at her.

"Go, I'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall," he told her. He didn't like to be separated from Hermione, but she would be with people he trusted. As much as he might still be upset with Remus, he trusted him with the most important person he had in his life.

"You don't have to wait. I'll see you in Runes," she told him giving him a peck on the lips. She was quickly following Annabel out of the Great Hall. He waited outside the room until she left to go to Arithmancy. She wasn't walking alone in the school.

Harry liked it that most of the school was leaving them alone. Well, he guessed alone was a relative term. That was the highlight. What everyone else didn't seem to realize was that werewolves had excellent smell and hearing.

He smelt the fear or loathing from many of the pure-bloods. Others were scared of them, either just because they were what they were now, or because of the rumors around Draco's attack. Before, he never really listened to or even heard most of the rumors. Now, when someone thought they were talking in a voice that they didn't' think others could hear, well, a wolf could. He found his hearing was far better than it had been, and Hermione's was far better than his. Bonnie's was almost as good as Hermione's. They heard things that made him upset, but he was trying to ignore them. Remus had warned them about this and had talked with them a few times over the week to warn them and help them cope with it.

Harry thought it had been loud at the Grangers at times, but that was just the sounds of a few people and the normal sounds of a house and a quiet muggle neighborhood. The castle was almost overwhelming at times. Hermione had curled up in his lap on Thursday night while they sat on the couch. She just stared at the fire, finding all the noise and smells overwhelming. He had stroked and combed his hands through her hair while Jason sat doing his homework with Bonnie. Pierre was prone to spending most of his time in his room and Annabel had spent the evening in Hufflepuff with a few friends.

By the end of the week, the rumors of the event with Draco had Harry half-turned and trying to bite off Draco's nose. What did he really care what people said? In a month, they would be leaving for Illvamorny.

Of course, that opinion changed Thursday when news of the newest Dark Mark and confirmation of a werewolf attack came. It was a muggle-born witch and her muggle husband that had been mauled and killed. The fear of them intensified. That was why Hermione and him were in their dorm instead of Gryffindor Friday just before dinner. He was feeling annoyed and Hermione needed time away from everyone. He wished Neville, Parvati and maybe Ron could have joined them, but he was happy for this safe haven inside the maelstrom of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been a home to him, but it had never been a safe haven.

They sat at a table near the stairs with their _Rune Dictionary_ and _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ open and working on a translation. He was thankful for their solitude with no noise and only the sweet smells of Hermione. He kept sneaking pecks with her and she was rolling her eyes. "Harry, can we get this done before dinner and then I will happily close us in an alcove after dinner for a while," she told him kissing him again before turning back to their work.

"If you insist," he said with a huff and took the _Rune Dictionary_. She rubbed his arm before turning back to her own parchment. They worked diligently for a while before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you said we should get this done," he told her with a smirk.

"We do," she told him before putting her lips to his. It didn't last nearly long enough, but he found he was able to concentrate more after a few minutes of kissing her. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her, as he settled back into their translation. They were getting close to finishing when Bonnie burst into the Den with her bag clutched to her chest and face looking at the floor.

"Where's Jason," Harry asked. He was keeping very close tabs on the other four. Bonnie didn't say anything as she ran into her room next to Hermione's and slammed her door. He could smell her fear and he was alert.

"Harry, go find Jason," Hermione said getting up. "Something's wrong."

"Right. Make sure she is alright," he told her grabbing his wand from the table and moving towards the stairs.

He made it as far as the bottom when the stone door swung in. "Run you animal," a boy yelled.

"Woof. Woof," another boy was imitating a dog.

"Sting him again, Royce. Maybe that will teach them not to bite others."

Jason rushed past him, smelling of fear and blood. Harry didn't think about it as he made sure Jason was in the stairwell before stepping out. Four upper year boys in Slytherin robes were running up the stairs. Two of them had wands drawn. Harry flicked his wand. "_Petrificus Totales," _he yelled. The third boy in line went suddenly rigid as a white streak hit him and fell forward on the stairs.

The last boy saw it happen and stopped, pulling his own wand out. Harry wasn't sure what he cast, but the boy flicked his wand and a red something hit the stone not far from him. "_Immobulous," _Harry cried out, pointing his wand toward the two in the front and then ducking into the stairs. "Get Potter," one of the boys yelled out. Harry didn't recognize them, but by their size, they were sixth or seventh years.

He rushed up the stairs, the door closing behind him. A few more spells hit the doorframe and door. "Harry, what's going on," a flustered Hermione yelled coming out of Bonnie's room. Her wand was ready to be used.

"Protect Bonnie and Jason," he yelled at her throwing over the table they had been working at. Books, paper and ink pots went everywhere. He rammed it at the top of the stairs. The door closed and he heard a few more spells hit the wall. He raised his wand to try a transfiguration on the table before there was a very loud gong that reverberated throughout the dorm. He crouched, covering his ears. The sound hurt and he felt it in his body. Bonnie screamed. When it stopped after a few seconds, Harry looked around. Hermione was crouched on the floor not too far from him, hands to her ears and wand in hand.

"Are you hurt," Harry yelled, not sure of his volume control. There was a ringing in his ears. She shook her head and Harry looked over the table. The stone door was closed.

"What happened," Hermione said in her shrill scared voice.

"Some boys were chasing them. Go get Bonnie," he told her. "Jason," he called out.

Hermione gave him a concerned look before rushing back into Bonnie's room. Harry looked around. Jason was nowhere to be seen, but Harry could smell him. Bonnie was crying. Harry followed his nose. A few moments later, he found his way up the wrought iron stairs to the second floor. So far only Pierre had staked a room up here at the far end near the bathroom. Harry started to walk that way. "Jason," he called out. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now."

Three doors down, he noticed the door was half open. The smell of fear and blood and his scent was strongest here. He stepped up to the door. "Jason. It's just Harry," he said as he opened the door. There was movement in the room. The sun was on the far side of the school by this time of the day, so the room was covered in shadows. "Jason, you can come out now. They won't hurt you."

He heard a whimper from the wardrobe. "_Lumos_," he muttered, and his wand lit like a bright electric torch. Harry walked over to the wardrobe and sat down next to it. "Jason, it's just me out here. You can come out now," he said knocking on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened slightly. He saw the boy's hand shaking. "Did Bonnie make it," he asked in a quavering voice.

"Yeah. She's with Hermione," he told him.

Like a scared dog, Jason pushed the door open and came out of the closet on all fours. Harry could see a gash in his forehead and some blood trickling down. Looking at it, Harry reached out a hand. Jason pulled back and moved into the door of the wardrobe. "I'm not going to hurt you," Harry said. "You have a cut that I was just going to look at."

Jason didn't pull back anymore. He winced as Harry touched around it. He wasn't sure what to do. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," he told the boy.

Jason's eyes were wide with fear. "We can't go back down," he told Harry.

Harry heard the door open to the dorms. "Stay here," Harry told him and scrambled up.

"What is going on in here," he heard the voice of Professor McGonagall. "I heard the gong and found one student petrified, another immobilized and two others outside the tower below my office."

"Oh, thank Merlin," he heard Hermione say. "Professor, some boys attacked Bonnie and Jason. Where's Harry?" She sounded a little panicked.

He walked out to the balcony and saw Professor McGonagall looking at the table he had thrown as a barricade at the top of the stairs. "Is she alright, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm up here, Hermione. Jason is with me." Hermione looked up, relief flooded her face.

"She's scared. I think they used some stinging hexes on them and she said Jason was hurt, but they got separated when Jason shoved her into a secret passage. Where is Jason," she asked Harry.

"He's up here. He had a pretty good scrape and an egg on his forehead. He should see Madame Pomfrey," he told them. "Jason, it's alright to come out."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. A second later, she swished her wand. A silvery cat leapt from her wand. "Tell Madame Pomfrey and Remus to report here immediately. Tell the Matron to come with a medical kit. I need Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore to be outside the dorm as quickly as possible." The cat split into four and ran off without waiting for any other instructions.

"I don't want Snape in here," Harry told her.

"_Professor_ Snape is not allowed in here. He has no students and is not allowed per the Governors, Harry," she said. Harry was grateful for that. "Are you alright, Ms. Green," Professor McGonagall asked nicely leaning down to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "They were chasing us calling us dogs and bitches," she said through tears. "We were walking back from the Library."

A few minutes later, Bonnie was hugging Hermione as he finally got Jason down the stairs. All he wanted to do was hug Hermione, but the two first-years needed them more. McGonagall looked at her with caring eyes. "Take a deep breath and calm down. They can't get you in here. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Jason and I were in the library with Marlene, Chris and Vance. They were going to go drop their bags off in Hufflepuff and meet us for dinner," Bonnie started. "We walked with them to the bridge before turning back. The boys that attacked us blocked the hall and started calling us names as we came back this way. Jason pulled me and we started to walk away."

"I was hit with something that stung," Jason said next. He lifted his pant leg and Harry saw the welt that looked like a hornet sting.

"Does it still hurt," McGonagall asked stooping down. "Some," Jason said. She pulled out her wand. "I am only going to reverse the spell," she said gently when Jason backed up.

"Professor McGonagall is someone you can trust," Harry told Jason. So far, that had been true. A moment later, the swelling had gone down and Jason showed her a few others. "Professor, we don't know where Annabel and Pierre are." He didn't like not knowing.

"We will find them very shortly, Potter," McGonagall said kindly.

The door to the dorm opened. Harry lifted his wand and moved to place himself between the stairs and the others. "Minerva, what is going on," Madame Pomfrey called up as she came into view. "The Headmaster and Severus sent me in here before I could look at the students on the stairs."

"You can put your wand down, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said quietly. "Over here, Poppy. Can you check Mr. Wilmont. He has a scrape on his forehead and I have already taken care of a few stinging hexes. Were you hit, Ms. Green?"

"A few times," she said. Harry wanted to go throw the boys off the stairs. It didn't matter they were bigger than him.

"Right. Mr. Wilmont, let me take a look at that," Madame Pomfrey said moving to him.

"Poppy, do you have this? I need to see to Albus and Severus and locate the others."

"Yes."

"Minerva, what happened," Remus said walking up the stairs.

"Not now. I need you to locate Ms. Entwhistle and Mr. Trewleua and ensure they are safe and escort them back here," she told Remus. Remus looked at him and Harry nodded. He wouldn't control his Pack that way, but Harry was starting to really understand what an Alpha was.

At dinner, Hermione shuffled Jason and Bonnie off to the Gryffindor table. Harry marched into the hall and headed straight for the Hufflepuff table. He didn't care about the stares or people talking as they saw him go right up to Cedric. Harry didn't say anything as Cedric turned, a laugh on his face from a joke with his friend. Harry pulled his arm back and punched the seventh-year in the face so hard Cedric turned hard in his seat. "You said you would make sure they were safe," he said in an angry tone. He went to hit him again when a girl grabbed his arm. He just about threw her over his shoulder. A boy next to Cedric was scrambling up to stop him.

"Mr. Potter," he heard from across the hall to see a very upset Remus standing at the staff table. He returned a glare before shaking off the Hufflepuff that was holding him. The Hall had gone quiet to see what was going on.

Cedric looked up at him. "What are you talking about, Potter," he said angrily.

"Jason and Bonnie were chased and attacked because they had been left alone. You promised me they would be protected by Hufflepuff." He glared at the much bigger boy. "The Lobo's will make sure they are protected for now on."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said in her cool voice that said he was in trouble.

He turned to her defiantly. She had done nothing but support them so far, handling the situation earlier in the best possible way, but it still didn't mean he wouldn't do as Remus and Mr. Granger had asked him. He was the Alpha of their group, even if the others weren't his pack. He would make sure they were protected. "I will report to your office at eight o'clock for detention and take whatever points you deem necessary, Professor."

Remus had joined them now.

"Potter," Cedric said looking at him and getting up. He was rubbing his cheek and Harry was sure the boy was going to have a bruise if he didn't see the Matron. Cedric didn't look upset any more, but he did look determined. "Hufflepuffs will protect our own. I didn't know they were alone."

"That is enough," McGonagall told them. "To my office now, Mr. Potter."

"I will come with you," Remus spoke up. McGonagall nodded.

**-oOo-**

**Lobo Dorm, Hogwarts**

Harry sat on his bed. It had been a bad day. He felt guilty about leaving Hermione in the Great Hall with Jason and Bonnie, but he had done the right thing with Cedric. Harry couldn't allow any of the students in this dorm to be victimized. Their names may not be in the papers, but living in this dorm was a declaration of what they were.

He rubbed his hand. Cedric's jaw had been much harder than he had expected. The sigh that escaped him was as much frustration that much of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were not on their side as it was just the general situation they found themselves in.

The door in Hermione's room opened and closed. He heard and smelled her as she moved around her room. He had left the door open between their rooms after Hermione had told him she didn't want the door closed the other night. Out of respect for her, he didn't try to enter her room or peak inside whenever he could tell she was getting changed. Tonight, he could smell that she was still agitated and upset. He wasn't sure to go to her or not. He hadn't really talked to her since coming back to the dorm. He wasn't sure what to say that he had left her like that.

After a few minutes, she walked to their door. "Harry," she asked softly.

"How is Bonnie? Jason is sleeping in his wardrobe tonight," he told her turning to see her in her door. She was wearing a night coat over a blue nightdress with some lace around her neckline and that stopped about her knees. There was something about the scene that was comforting and exciting at the same time. How could he not realize how beautiful she was for so long? As the thought went through his head, guilt wracked him again. He should be more worried about the other Lobo's.

"She is really scared. I sang her a song my mum used to sing to me to get her to go to sleep," she told him quietly.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the Great Hall. I shouldn't have left you. Come here," he said holding out his arms.

Hermione moved quickly towards him and sat on the bed, falling into his arms and wrapping her arms around him. She let him pull her to him so that her head was on his chest. She spoke into his chest. "Harry, you only did what I wanted to. I hate doing it, but people have to know not to mess with us. I'm scared, Harry," she said burying her head into his shoulder and holding him tight.

He squeezed her tight and kissed her on the top of her head. "As long as we stick together, we'll be alright."

She sniffed before backing away. "How much trouble are you in?"

He sighed. "Two detentions with Remus and five points. Next time I am to use my words," he said with a wry smile.

She gave a watery chuckled. "Next time, I expect you to knock him out," she said with determination. He looked at her dubiously. Harry had no issues fighting when he had too, but he found himself afraid of what his wolf wanted to do at times. It was still so new to them. "I am serious, Harry. I don't want to do this. I really don't like violence, but after seeing what happened to Jason and Bonnie and how frightened they are, they have to know not to mess with us."

"What if I run afoul of the WRC or ICW? I can't risk not being with you."

"A tiff like that does not break any rules or laws. You had a reason that would be recognized by the ICW. You and I have been asked to be the pack lead when they asked us to take up a Prefect position in the dorm. It doesn't matter that we aren't Pack. We, you and I, are the Alpha's and protected those that needed it in our pack. That gives us leeway, as long as we don't do it just because or to dominate others," she said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want to be an animal," he told her. The wolf had been so strong. It had trusted Cedric and he had betrayed his promise. He felt it was unlike him. Or the Harry he knew before. Understanding that feeling was leading to him forgiving Remus what he had done. Remus had just been trying to protect his pack. Harry was surprised how strong that instinct was now that he understood the feeling. He had such an urge to defend and shield those he thought of as his Pack or under his protection.

"You aren't," she said moving so that she was kneeling on the bed to be eye level with him. "We are werewolves. At some point, we have to accept that. It doesn't mean we have to be beasts though, but if we let people walk over us, then what will happen as we go through Hogwarts over the next few years if we have to stay? If we let the wolf guide us at times like this, it is what we are now." Her intense brown eyes bore into him, letting him know she was right. He could tell it was bothering her some to think this way, but he didn't think she was wrong.

Returning her gaze, he spoke in a strong voice. "I will do what I have to, Hermione, but I won't act like a beast if I don't have to. The school should know not to mess with us, not because they fear us, but because they respect us. I should not have lost my temper at Malfoy this week, but I can't help it when it comes to you." He took in a deep breath. "Hermione, I am not totally sure what this is between us yet, but I know one thing. If nothing else feels like love, then what we have is as close as I would ever dream of it being. I will not give you up or allow others to take you from me."

She looked shocked for a moment before a smile slowly spread across her face. "Did you just say you love me?"

He felt heat rise to his ears. He had just inadvertently crossed a bridge he had never intended to cross. Or, maybe not yet. He had meant what he said. Why was he feeling so afraid? She looked at him expectantly to answer her and knew he couldn't disappoint her. It took a courage he didn't know he had to say the next words. He knew they were wrong as he said them. "Uhm, yeah, I think so. I mean," he said as her eyes showed some disappointment. "Oh, Merlin. Yes, Hermione Granger, I love you."

The smile on her face was radiant. "I love you too, Harry Potter." A moment later, she was kissing him deeper and more passionately than he thought she had so far. Before they could do more she pulled back and leaned her forehead on his. "I love you."

He smiled at the words. No one had ever told him that before. He hoped she would say it the same way many times. It brought a warmth to him he didn't know he could have. "I love you too. We should go to bed. It's almost midnight and I need to report to Remus tomorrow by eight in the morning."

"I thought you were going to do your detention next week," she told him. "Tomorrow is Saturday and we were going to revise in the morning."

He shook his head while their foreheads were still touching and he looked up into her eyes. "Tomorrow morning and Sunday morning. Something about having to work with Hagrid and Filch on the grounds."

She crinkled her nose. "You better take a shower before you touch me again tomorrow."

He chuckled. He moved in and kissed her again. After a few times, he sighed, turning serious again. "Neville and Parvati have agreed to go around with you tomorrow. We should stay close to Bonnie and Jason."

"What about Ron?" He may get on her nerves, but he was their friend.

He shrugged. "Not sure. I couldn't find him when I went to the Common Room after supper."

They sat there for a few moments, looking at each other. Harry didn't want her to leave, but they needed to get some sleep. Or, at least he did. There was mention of some heavy work tomorrow morning. After a few, Hermione's intense and confident look crumbled some. "I need to know you are near me and safe. Harry, I don't want to sleep alone," she said in a small voice.

"Then don't," he told her pulling her into him. He tried to let her know he would be there for her as she melted into him. After a moment, he went to lay down.

"I need to take my night-coat off," she said pulling back. He crawled under his covers and folded them back so that she could crawl in with him. They hadn't done this yet, but Harry wouldn't deny her any request. He needed to know she was safe tonight too. As she settled into his side with her head on his chest and an arm around her, he found that he wanted her to crawl up next to him every night for the rest of their lives.

**-oOo-**

**October 8, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco sat at a table in the library. It was not his favorite place, but it was required to complete his work. His father had been most displeased last year when he completed the year at only eighth in the standings. The fact he finished just in front of Harry Potter had kept some of his father's displeasure down. That was quickly eroded to know Granger was top of class, and by a bit over the next prat. The fact the top two spots were both muggle-borns had meant his father was quite irate, made worse that the highest pure-blood was only fifth.

This year, it had been made abundantly clear to him he was to do much better or he would suffer. He remembered what it had been like to feel the stinging hexes from his father. Next time, Draco had little doubt it would be the Cruciatus, or worse.

His father had plans. Big plans that he wanted Draco to be involved in as his heir, but if he couldn't prove he was better than the mudbloods and halflings, then his father may try to find another heir. He had heard his father and mother talking about a betrothal contract over the summer.

Originally, he assumed that they would finally make Pansy his and he could finally do what he wanted with the girl. She was nice looking with generous curves, but sometimes she held out to get favors from him. If she was betrothed to him, then he didn't need to get her little trinkets to have her drop her head into his lap. She was also from a perfectly good Pure-blood house, had been trained to be a lady and was already unwaveringly loyal to him.

When he found out it wasn't for Pansy, he had grown concerned. It was an even larger shock when he heard his mother ask if they would need to move out of Malfoy Manor. His father still loved his mother, he knew that, but she was incapable of bearing any more children. It was then he realized that his father was looking for a second wife. He had felt a fear course through him. His father was looking for another option for an heir.

Since that day in August, he had decided to finally take his studies more seriously while he figured out what to do. His mother would never allow his father to kill him, but she may not stop the man from finding a way to disinherit him. That was an option Draco was not going to have. He would be Lord Malfoy. Being Lord Black was not a bad consolation prize, but he would be second best to some brat not even conceived yet.

His plans began to look good after the news broke of Potter and Granger. The new laws passed last year should have seen them both put down. That would have cleared two large obstacles in is way. His father had seemed very smug after that news broke that they were both creatures. He suspected his father had something to do with that news leaking to the _Prophet_. That was until the Wizengamot had called an emergency session. Never had Draco ever considered that the fools in the Ministry would pass a law like that. Who had heard of a beast like mongrels getting rights equal to a wizard?

He had studied the law his father had brought home. If Granger and Potter were going to be at school, he would find a way to see them put down like the dogs they were. He thought he had them that first day they had potions class, but Granger had mentioned stuff about the ICW he hadn't known about. An owl to his father that night had confirmed the law had been changed without his knowledge due to the bitch Bones reviewing treaties that most thought didn't apply anymore or not active. His father, focused on other things, had missed it too. When he went to the Minister to fix it, Draco had figured the next day the _Prophet _would have an article rescinding the changes.

How wrong he was.

His father had been fined 200 Galleons from the DMLE when the truth came out about the pigeon from last year. The thing had tried to kill him and he had only spoken the truth. How was he to know the _thing_ would take it as an insult. Then the ICW got wind of it and leveled a 2,000 galleon fine.

He was sure his father had had a healthy portion of some fine goblin whiskey that night.

What gave Draco pause in his plans was what happened to the seventh-year Yang, Rosier, Ollive and Nash. After their fun with the young mutts they had been suspended for a month, brought before the Wizengamot, forced to spend a week in the DMLE cells and pay a 2000 Galleon fine each. They were mutts and deserved to be hunted, but he could not afford to be suspended if he was to meet his father's standards. He had to find a subtle way to get them.

Thus, he was laying low as he sought his opportunity to get Granger and Potter.

"Draco," the voice of Pansy came to him. He shook himself, not realizing he had been staring at Potter, Granger and their blood-traitor 'friends'.

"You all right? I know your upset with them, but aren't you being a little obvious?" Pansy put a hand on his arm. He shook it off, not wanting to show such affection in public. What they did behind closed doors or in their dorms was different. He meant what he said to her in those private moments, but they couldn't appear together like that in public. It wasn't quite appropriate for their stations. He was going to be a Lord and she a Lady. Intimate time was not to be shown to the public. Pansy knew this.

"I want them dead," he told her. "You are right though, I need to be more circumspect. Did you get any good dirt from Lavender?"

She made a face. "That girl is as brainless as her bust size." Draco didn't want to say Pansy could be at times too, but at other times she was just as sly as any Lord would want in a wife. "No. She hasn't gotten anything. With the mutts living in that new dorm, gossip is all over the place, but nothing that can be considered true. As if they would let students sleep together."

A part of him wished that, but he knew the only exception Hogwarts had in that policy was if a student was married. He wasn't ready for that yet. There were still a few girls he would like to claim before Pansy became the last girl he would ever sleep with. That was one thing his father had taught him. Have your fun, but once you were married, never cheat on your wife. It doesn't matter if it is a loveless marriage. The risk was not worth the ten minute reward if the knowledge ever got out.

"If my plans go well, Potter should find himself in a world of trouble soon," he told her with a grin before looking back down at his potions paper. Pansy was not a books smart girl, but when she found out he was being more serious this year, she had promised to stay with him. Since then, they had both rose in class ranking. It had been satisfying to see Potter and Granger at the bottom of the list last month.

Pansy looked at him. "What plans," she asked him. He just gave her a knowing grin and started writing on his parchment.


	12. Chapter 12 - Triwizard Champions

**A/N: Thank you to those that have been reading and found my mistakes. I have been looking for a beta for a while and have not found one. I will continue looking.**

**I will also remind, this is M rated.**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 12**

**-oOo-**

**October 12, 1994**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

It was a nice fall day. The temperature was cool, the trees of the Forbidden Forest were darker. She had always thought it odd that the old alder and oaks that dominated the wood didn't lose their leaves. But again, it was only a handful of places that were still like the old world where magic roamed the land. So many Muggle places had lost that mystique and wildness.

Amelia wasn't here to ponder the dark trees though. Her gaze turned to the castle in the distance.

She was there to check up on the Auror Office in Hogsmeade and review security for the Triwizard Tournament that opened in sixteen days. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive after classes ended Friday the twenty-eighth. Susan was up in the castle. She was excited to see the tournament and about the upcoming Winter Ball. In the few letters she had gotten so far this year, she could also see her niece's anxiety with the news of attacks and what people were saying about the 'creatures' in the school.

She was proud of her niece. She had stood up for the young Hufflepuffs against some girls that had been bothering them. Susan would make a good Lady Bones someday. She had also said she had been talking with the older wolfs. She knew Hermione Granger was smart, but she hadn't realized that the girl was top of their class and was running the highest average in more than twenty years. Apparently, the girl's boyfriend, Harry Potter, seemed to be doing much better this year as well. In just a few weeks, he had jumped to be in the top five or six students.

From the reports she was getting from Minerva, the two had taken well to the responsibility they had been given over the Lobo's, as she heard they were calling themselves. They were also taking the law very seriously. The few incidents she had reports on, none of the Lobo's had started anything and they tried hard to restrain themselves. It was also evident they too their studies very seriously. Even the young Hufflepuffs were in the top ten of their year. She had a feeling Harry and Hermione were a big part of that.

"Madame Bones," Auror Fawlsey interrupted her. The man was one of her best, thus he had been assigned to the Hogsmeade Division. Five of her top eight or nine Aurors were here. She didn't trust this to anyone else. Her niece and the children in the Castle were too important. She also liked having a permanent attachment up here. She was going to the have to add the office in her budget for the future.

"Yes, Fawlsey," she asked.

"Captain Le Brun just arrived. He is accompanied by a third squad of ICW Aurors. He would like to meet with you as soon as you are available."

She nodded. She knew the ICW was provided another five Aurors. There was much trepidation of holding this event at Hogwarts given the issues Britain was experiencing. A third dark mark had been found two days ago. An eighty-five-year-old muggle-born wizard and his twenty-year-old grandson had been found. There was evidence that the grandson's fiancé was taken. She didn't want to know what would happen to the poor woman. Amelia's gut was telling her there was going to be a new werewolf soon or her life would be miserable and end horribly in eleven days if they didn't find her.

This had the Minister in a tizzy, trying to deny that anything serious was going on. Meanwhile, her Aurors had killed three werewolves, and arrested three wizards, two hags and four werewolves in the last week found to be part of an underground smuggling ring. What she didn't like was that they weren't smuggling anything that was really dangerous, but it was illegal to import certain living plants because of their invasive properties. They were also incredibly valuable to potion making.

"I'll be in in a moment. I was hoping Scrimgeour would be here by now," she told her Auror.

"Of course, Madame Bones."

She had hoped Scrimgeour would be here, but she also knew he was working with Yaxley and Green group on the leads from the busted ring and a few other deep investigations that had not found their way to the press yet. She hoped it stayed that way. After waiting five more minutes, she turned and walked in the house that was now the Hogsmeade Auror Offices. She could feel when she walked over the wards the layers of Goblin, Ministry and ICW wardweaving.

Walking into the house, the sitting room had been extended with an undetectable extension charm. It was a large meeting room easily capable of holding the thirty-four people in the room in chairs. Against the far wall, two tables lay stocked with quick foods, tea and coffee. One of the two house elves in the offices was trying to take an old pot of coffee off the table and put a new one on without being seen.

Seeing the gathered Aurors, she was thankful to the ICW. It meant she could put resources where she needed them.

"Good morning, Director," the French ICW Captain said to her, reaching out a hand. She was as impressed now as she had been the first day she had met him. His English was as impeccable as the other five languages she knew he spoke. The man shook her hand and she returned his semi-firm handshake. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes, Captain," she responded. "I trust we are still going with the plan we discussed two days ago?"

"Yes, Director. The ICW Council has approved the extra personnel."

The man tilted his head to her and stepped off to the side. The ICW was the largest presence here, but they were still letting the Ministry take the lead. Looking around the room, she noticed that some of the teams were mingled, having already formed some professional relationships over the last two months. Three squads from the ICW, one from France and two from Britain was a large contingent to have in one area like this.

She moved to the small podium in the front of the room and people quickly settled down. "Good morning," she started and received some greetings back.

"Now, I am not going to bandy around the bush. We all know why we are here and what is going on. In sixteen days students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be joining us with their Headmasters and possibly a few other delegates. It was agreed that the visiting schools could bring up to twenty students each, but after some of the other events around Britain in the last few months, I think far fewer students will be coming.

Our jobs are to keep them safe and provide a haven for them on the Grounds of Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. Headmaster Dumbledore has told us that he plans to keep the same rules about students visiting here. In short, that means any student over seventeen is allowed to come and go from Hogwarts as they please. I can tell you, that means there will be some students down here most days, mostly after classes. The rest of the students will be allowed every other weekend. Due to fears, the Headmaster has held off on letting this happen. This will be the first weekend."

"And what of those students from the visiting school," a man she recognized as the Lead Auror from one of the ICW squads asked. He had a heavy German accent. "Are we to escort students back that are in violation?"

"Keep them from getting into trouble. If any student is out after ten, then they can be escorted back to the school grounds or the castle. Discipline should be in the hands of Hogwarts or our visitors, unless they break the law. As far as visitation rights, Beauxbatons has agreed to the same rules as Hogwarts, but all their students will be seventeen or older. Durmstrang has not given us any policies yet." That was an annoyance, especially since she had been trying to organize that since June.

"Now, starting tomorrow, we are going to be starting a schedule of patrols. All patrols shall be two person teams. If your partner is missing, you find another one. Period. The patrols will be mixed and there will always be at least four. Two here in Hogsmeade, one for the grounds of Hogwarts and one in the castle. We will also keep two on duty Aurors and a few other personnel in this Office during the days. Yes, Tonks," she said to the Auror that was in much more modest chestnut hair and brown eyes today. She knew Shacklebolt was trying to keep her undercover at the moment.

"This sounds like you are expecting trouble up here, Boss."

Amelia frowned. "I am not sure what to expect. As you heard, we broke up a smuggling ring the other day and a third dark mark has occurred with victims. There is no evidence that Voldemort," there was a shiver by many of the British Aurors, "is alive. For the record, he died Halloween thirteen years ago. We do not know yet what is going on except many of the werewolf packs are riled up right now. The WRC has not seen the numbers we had hoped, but there are more than thirty that have accepted the Ministries new law."

"Vill the students be save," a man asked. He was a big man with broad shoulders and a heavy Bulgarian accent. "My son vill be here."

"That is our responsibility. To keep them safe. So far, the attacks have only been on the full moon or on isolated homesteads. I do not believe anything will happen in Hogsmeade or at Hogwarts," she told him.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland**

**October 19, 1994**

Andromeda had been very happy to accept the position of Potions Professor for the six students in the Lobo dorms. It was even more surprising when Beauxbatons had contacted her too.

She wasn't sure how much she liked the name Lobo, but the six of them had taken to calling themselves the Lobo's. It was like a dog calling itself a Dog. She didn't think it a compliment, but they wore it like a badge of honor.

Watching them, it was obvious that Harry and Hermione led most of them, even Remus at times. The younger ones stuck close to them and looked up to them like an older brother and sister. Bonnie and Jason were interesting first-years. Where Bonnie was bouncy, full of life and talkative, Jason was quiet, reserved and shied away from everyone except Harry and Hermione. At times, she had noticed Bonnie got too riled for him.

She was glad to see that Annabel was looking healthier and happier. Her brother was being a large influence of that. Kevin still wanted her to come home, but Andromeda knew that couldn't happen. The new WRC would not allow that. She had met with her parents last week to explain things. They were not happy but had been pleased to see their daughter. She hated to take Annabel away when they had to leave.

Pierre was the odd duck out. He didn't interact with the others much, but he had seemed to make a core group of friends in the last few weeks among the third years of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that he seemed content with. If things went well, he could go back to his family in France around Christmas, if not sooner.

The last of the group was Remus. The man looked better than he had just a month ago and for the first time she could remember, his eyes didn't look as haunted and he smiled. She suspected her daughter had much to do with that. She didn't miss the looks they gave each other or the way her daughter would take any opportunity to spend time with him or the Pack. If that is what they wanted, she would be happy for them. Nymphadora couldn't do much better than a man like Remus. Even with his affliction, he was kind, generous and caring.

She just wished that the seven people in this room didn't have to go through what they would tonight. This was the first time they would all go through the change together and she wasn't sure how the mixing of different packs, ages and longevity as a wolf would work. This was to be as much a study as a guard job to ensure they didn't cause issues in the school.

That was why they were in the well of an old storage house on the other side of the Quidditch pitch. It had been transfigured to hold fourteen cages with a walkway over them and guardroom on either side. Tonight, two other Healers and four Aurors were to observe.

At their request, Harry's pack was close to the door, with the other three close by. Pierre requested a cell at the far end. She thought that all best.

"_I still don't know if it is wise to have so many in one place_," an Auror she didn't recognize said as she crouched down close to her two favorite wolves.

"_It is safer here than in the schoo_l," another said. At first, she hadn't realized they spoke French.

It was close to sunset and she could see they were all starting to feel the affects. The moon had already risen over the mountains and their magic was just waiting for the sun to set to start the change. "Hermione, are you alright," she asked down into the pit.

The girl had sunk to her knees and was panting. "It's getting close," she said between breaths.

"Does your blood burn again?"

"Yes," the frizzy hair brunette responded.

"And how about you, Harry," she asked. Within the next minute the sun would sink below the mountains.

"Burn, yes," he said. She could see the others, and while in pain, they didn't double over like her two Gryffindors. She really wished she could stop their pain. The others acted like she expected them too while using wolfsbane potion. Annabel was under a double dose for her size, but this time she seemed to be handling it much better. After a few minutes, she was looking at seven werewolves.

Annabel and Jason looked worse for wear. Their furs were more matted. Both had dark fur and she thought it interesting that they walked around their cages like sullen children. Bonnie looked more like Remus with a lighter brown fur and looking healthier. She had curled up on the floor, content and just laying down against the bars close to Hermione's cell.

Harry and Hermione were both sitting at the front of their cages, close to Bonnie and Remus. They had reached their hands out and were resting their clawed hands on each other. She had a feeling that wolfsbane was doing nothing for them.

"Amazing," a man said next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her boss, Healer Jasper Pickerel, looking at the two Alpha's. "I have never seen anything like it. These two are closer to them than the others. Have you seen Mr. Trelew? He is acting agitated."

Jasper jumped as Jason suddenly stood up on his hind legs and howled. There was an answering howl from Pierre and then Harry and Hermione stoop up. There was a few quick barks and growls from Harry and Jason turned to him. His body language looked defiant for a moment and he snapped back. Hermione growled while Harry stared the boy down. After a moment, Jason backed away and lowered his head. When he looked back up, Harry growled at him until Jason dipped his head again and then sat.

"Did he just make Jason back down and submit without any violence," Jasper asked. She watched as Harry and Hermione settle back to where they had been. Hermione reached over and tried to touch Bonnie. When she couldn't, she whimpered and Harry yipped. "Incredible. I have never seen the effects of wolfsbane potion, but this is far more than I expected."

"I am not sure it is from Wolfsbane," she told her boss.

Thinking of her research over the last few months, she was starting to get an inkling that Hermione had been onto something. Her largest issue was where was she going to get Hagsbestian silver? That was only made by a Hags' coven and with the blood of a virgin. She knew of only three practicing covens in England and she would never condone the murder of a virgin.

**-oOo-**

**October 22, 1994**

**Hogwarts, England**

For a few weeks now, Hermione woke in the arms of her favorite person in the world. He was spooned behind her, his arm over her and the heat of his hand across her lower stomach. She gently wove her fingers into his hand and pulled it to her chest, holding his hand tight.

After their last turn, she was finding it harder to resist his touch. He had finally been bold enough, with her encouragement, to finally touch her more womanly parts within the last week or so. Clutching his hand, she held it tight between her breasts. She found his explorations were extremely pleasurable, if shy, and she had been tempted a few times to come to bed with a much flimsier shirt or nightdress. Or maybe none?

She knew they were moving much slower than she heard other girls in the old Gryffindor dorms, but she was quite happy with their progress. No other girl could cuddle like this whenever they wanted. Maybe that was why she didn't feel like she had to rush things that one of them may not be comfortable with yet.

Content, she wiggled in closer to Harry, wanting to be closer to his warmth on the cool Autumn morning. As she did, she felt something long and stiff press into her bottom. Harry gave out a groan in his sleep and she felt a flush go through her.

Was he really that excited to have her that close? She wondered how much of her awareness of him in his thin shorts or the fact her nightdress had ridden up and he was pressing into her knickers. Either way, she felt a heat forming in her lower sections. Her hands had started to drift some too, but she hadn't remembered him feeling this full or hot through his jeans. Surprisingly, most nights and morning they didn't do more than share a few kisses.

When she squirmed her bum again, he groaned louder. She smiled to know Harry liked her that way. When he moved, he pulled her in closer and opened his hand, resting it on the top of her chest. Her heart started to pound at the sensations.

Her mind fought her body. She was only fifteen. Was she ready to be this close yet? They were mates. She knew she would never leave him or him her. They had years to explore this and take their time. Her body, on the other hand, wanted to know what it would be like if she undressed and lay against him. His chest was bare and laying skin to skin was so tempting...

_No!_ She berated herself. That wasn't decent. Again, though, sleeping with Harry, his morning hardon pressed into her bum, his hand on her chest and the wetness forming between her legs wasn't entirely decent either.

Harry let out a moan and she shifted his hand lower, so that it was now cupping her breast. A smell came to her that was intoxicating and went right to her core. It was something from Harry. She didn't know what, but it made her want more. She let out her own contented sigh when his hand tightened a little. Her rational mind was telling her she was going too far. Her body squirmed her bum again and she let out a moan that matched Harry's.

When Harry pulled his hand down, she held it tight against her breast. He shifted and a second later, she felt his lips on her neck. "Do you like my hand on your chest," he asked in a tired voice. A smile crossed her face.

"I won't say no if you want to explore more," she told him trying to shift enough to kiss him without moving her bottom. He groaned as she shifted. She thought she felt him grow harder against her.

His breath was hot on her throat as he kissed it again. He slowly kissed up her neck as his hand started to roam over her chest and she released his hand to let him. He sucked in her ear lobe at the same time he circled her nipple and her breath hitched before she let out a moan that sent a hot heat to her core. He was being slow and lazy about it, so unlike their more desperate snogging sessions after a long day in the halls and classes. Those times were mostly snogging, sometimes leaving love bites on their necks and hands roaming some. This time, it felt so much more intimate and excruciating as he took his time.

She let out a growl of need as he gently pushed her nightdress lower over her shoulder and started kissing her collar bone. He snaked his other hand under her, so that he was holding both breasts in his hands. He smiled into her shoulder and she moved her hand down to rub his calf. She wanted to touch him, but he was holding her too tight and the way he gently explored around her nipples with his fingers was starting to make her pant. She moved her legs. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered to her.

She whimpered at the words and his body against hers. "Say it again," she told him. He told her every morning they woke and every night before they went to bed, but the intense feeling it evoked was better than anything she could remember experiencing.

"I love you," he said into her ear before sucking on it again.

A knock came at the door and she growled at the interruption. Harry let out an annoyed sound. "What time is it," he asked.

"Does it matter," she said breathlessly as he pinched her nipples gently. She let out a squeak of pleasure.

The knock came again at Harry's door. "We are the Prefects. At least I should answer it," he told her moving away. She groaned as he pulled away, not happy to lose his warmth or the warmth he brought out in her. With how she felt, she was going to have to take a shower and relieve her tension. She wanted to be that close to him, but neither of them had been willing to cross that bridge yet. "Put a shirt on," she told him as he opened the curtain on the side of the bed. Early morning light flooded into his room.

The knock came again. "I'm coming," he said out loud taking a Gryffindor jumper off the chair at his desk and pulling it over his head. She squirmed, still feeling hot and bothered. He closed the curtain as he moved to his door. "Morning, Bonnie," Harry said still sounding tired as he opened the door.

"Morning, Harry," Bonnie said in a way to chipper voice for the morning. "Is Hermione in here? She didn't answer her door and Professor Lupin dropped this off for her today. Said he would like you two to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at noon. I wish we could go into Hogsmeade this morning too. Are you going to breakfast soon? Meghan, Quincy and Trevor should be here soon to go with us if you don't want too."

Hermione liked Bonnie, but she could talk. She also didn't want to get out of bed. "Thank you, Bonnie. I will make sure Hermione gets this. Anything else?"

"No. Should I tell Jason and Annabel they should go with us? It is going to be such a nice day. Do you think Madame Hooch would let us borrow school brooms today? Unless you know something else we can do."

Harry sounded a little gruff when he answered. "I don't know, Bonnie. Ask Madame Hooch. If you don't mind, I was going to go back to bed for a while. A little tired this morning."

"Oh. Yeah, I can ask her." There was a pause and she just barely heard Bonnie whispering. "Is Hermione ok? She smells, ah, different. You do too. It's a good smell."

Hermione flushed as she realized what Bonnie was probably smelling. Her panties were damp now, she realized in both the crotch and the back. Bonnie was too young to know about this stuff. In the back of her mind she counted eight tolls from the clock tower. "Thank you, Bonnie. We'll, ah, see you later."

"Sure, Harry."

The door closed. When he came back to the bed, she took the parchment, threw it to the side and moved to her knees. "Where were we," she asked wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him hard. It was time for her hands to roam some.

A little before noon, Harry, Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean walked into the Three Broomsticks with her. Remus met them and had the boys take a seat in the pub while he led her to a private room. Before the door even opened, she could smell the other werewolf. It was a feminine smell that wasn't unpleasant, but she could smell that it was part of her father's pack.

Remus opened the door. "Would you like me to stay," he asked her.

She examined the small room. There was a table with two chairs and a woman. The woman had a broad-shoulder Russian look to her. Her strong chin and dark hair had strips of white in it. She had a task master feel about her, but there was nothing about her that worried her. The smile was as friendly as she ever pictured the woman could be.

"No, I think I'll be alright," Hermione told him. "I know you and Harry aren't far away."

The woman snorted. "If I meant you harm, your father would rip my head off," the woman said in a matter of fact voice. "I am disappointed in you Remus. Why would you not trust me."

Remus gave her an easy smile. "Alexandra, I trust you with my life. I trust you with the life of this young woman. I would trust you with the life of anyone in our pack. That does not mean Ms. Granger has seen the same things we have."

Alexandra snorted again. "You need to come by the house. I miss your dry humor. Would you like me to call you Ms. Granger, Hermione or something else?"

Hermione blinked and looked at her. This woman was not whom she thought she might meet today. "Hermione, Mrs. Grinin." She stepped in and extended her hand, which was stared at.

"You will excuse me if I don't shake hands. I was not raised that way and don't believe in friendly greetings until I know you," Alexandra told her. "You can call me Alexandra. Mrs. Grinin was my mother."

Slightly taken back, she dropped her hand. "Yes, ma'am, I mean Alexandra."

The woman nodded and motioned for the empty chair. "Please take a seat. I think we have some very important things to talk about and I suppose your mate would like to spend a nice afternoon with you."

She blushed to know what they were to talk about. The door closed as she took a seat. "Yes, ma'am. There is a younger girl that made me realize I don't know much about how we, ah, those inflicted with Lycanthropy, go through our reproductive cycle."

"And the Healers at the school and St. Mungo's don't know much about it, do they? They know about your typical cycles. Do you experience them before or after the full moon?" She looked at the woman. She talked to her mum about this, a few times with Madame Pomfrey or Healer Tonks or her muggle doctors. Never a stranger that she knew nothing about. Her uncertainty must have shown. "Hermione, you asked Remus if there was someone you could talk to about being a female wolf. I am here to answer any and all questions you have, but you must answer mine in return. If it helps, I was a Healer before I was bitten, and worked for many years before retiring about a decade ago. What we talk about is only between us and whomever you tell. I would recommend telling your mate."

She flushed some. Would Harry talk with her about this? It was going to be a conversation she would have to have with him now. "I am sorry, Alexandra," she said. "You are right. If I am asking you it is only fair I reciprocate." She took in a breath. "Before the full moon. The last two months it ended the day before," she told her.

Alexandra nodded. "Good. That will reduce the possibility of your mate and you conceiving on nights of the full moon when you become active. It will also mean the months you experience heat you will have a warning and be the most fertile at the new moon."

She couldn't keep a flush coming to her face. "How do you know? And what happens when I experience heat?"

The woman looked at her. "It is very simple. It goes by your cycle. Moon cycles you go into heat, you miss your normal cycle. About twelve days after your typical bleeding ends, you will be at your most fertile. The wolf will want to breed within the few days around it. You will have an urge, no matter what you try to do, to be with your mate. If you don't have a mate, it can be a dangerous time where you may seek out whomever you think the most suited to sire your children. How old are you?"

Hermione was taking in what the woman was saying. "When you say I'll have an urge to mate, what do you mean?"

"I mean that your body will feel as though all it wants is to feel your mate in you and take his seed. For a wolf, your mate will feel the same need. You will release scents that will call him to you, and he will do the same to you once he realizes you are at your time. During that time, it is not recommended for you to be around anyone until you satisfy the lust at least once. A wolf in heat will do what she can to find her mate. You will also find that you may be very dominant over your Alpha and he will react to any threat to your safety. Now, how old are you?"

Her research on wolves had described something like this, but she had not found anything about this in books about werewolves. She was starting to think that the majority of wizarding books on werewolves were not researched on real werewolves or were colored by the author. Her eyes were wide to look at the woman. "Fifteen."

Alexandra nodded her head. "You are about the age a wolf might experience their first heat. For a witch, it is typically about the time her core has fully stabilized and starts going through its first power growth. That is typically between fourteen and sixteen. Since the moon just passed, it is too early to tell if your first heat will start soon, but I can smell your attraction to your mate. Experimenting before your first heat may not be a bad idea if you wish to be in control of the first time you have sex. Once in heat, the urge will guide you no matter what."

The flush in her cheeks deepened. She wasn't sure if she, or Harry, were ready to go that far yet, but by the sounds of it, they may not have a choice. It also struck her that she had never been this open about her future sexual life with anyone before. "How many times a year does this happen," she asked trying to distract her thoughts.

"About every six or seven moons until you reach your last menstruations," Alexandra answered. She knew that would be the next thirty to forty years. Madame Pomfrey was very clear about their reproductive systems, even what would happen when they eventually experience menopause and could no longer have children. For witches, it was typically later than muggles. "Remus may not have told you yet, but a wolf looks at the moon, not dates on a calendar. All our cycles run around the moon. Your heat. The way we change."

Hermione sat in her chair for a few. Her mind was swirling around this information. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that about every six moons she would lose herself like that. It was good to understand how her body worked, but it wasn't the way she knew it had before. "Alexandra, you talked about the wolf wanting my mates seed. Does that mean I will become pregnant?"

The woman gave her what she thought was a reassuring smile. "There are ways to protect yourself so that happens when you want. Do not use muggle condoms or drugs. The seed of a wizard will dissolve condoms, even if you somehow had the presence of mind to do that when turned. Muggle drug contraceptives do not work the same in a witch and will not work in a wolf. Your magic and body are not different than what you were born with."

She wasn't sure if she should panic or not. "You also can't use a typical contraceptive potion. They are developed for humans with a magical core. A wolf's reproductive system is not the same. A seed blocker or seed killer charm will work, but it is not likely you will remember to cast it every time when in heat. It is important to know for a wolf it will only work once. The safest way is a contraceptive drought I know how to brew for wolves. It will only last about nine days though, so you need to take it three times every moon cycle. Since most only experience about five or six days of heat, it is the best way."

There was a knock on the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked for stew and butterbeer for us."

Hermione shook her head distractedly.

**-oOo-**

**Three Broomstick, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Remus sat at the bar. He was watching the five Gryffindor boys talking and laughing as they drank bottles of butterbeer and ate some sandwiches. Harry was calmer after his second turning. It was warming to see that he could act like a normal fourteen-year-old boy at times. Remus remembered fondly how James and Sirius treated him like any other person. Peter had always been reserved around them, and he had to admit not paying the boy as much attention as his other friends.

A man in a light winter cloak and dark hair came into the pub and sat next to him. The man looked to be in his late twenties with high cheek bones and light brown eyes. "A shot of Fire whiskey," the man said as a barman came up to him.

"I have it. Ten sickles," he said putting the required amount down. The man took the shot glass and downed it in one gulp.

It was a few minutes in the crowded and loud bar before Remus heard the man say, "He looks good."

Remus nodded. "James and Lily would have loved to see him with friends like that."

As they spoke, Harry looked towards them, a smile on his face as he looked at the man next to him. He went to get up and Remus motioned for him to stay for now. Harry gave them both a look before slowly going back to his conversation with the redheaded Weasley. Sirius sighed. "I want to spend time with them," he said sadly.

"I know, old friend, but it is too dangerous right now. Have you found out anything else," Remus asked.

"The rat has been around here recently. I've been tracking him, but he is allusive as ever. You ever hear of a town called Little Hangleton," the disguised Marauder asked.

Remus scrunched his brow. "Can't say that I have, why?"

"Not sure. I heard him muttering about it when I got close one time about three weeks ago, but I haven't seen or heard anything about him since then. The underworld has gone quiet on him." Sirius looked at Harry for a long few minutes. "Are you sure I can't see him, even for a few minutes? Where is his girl? I would like to get to know her better."

"She's talking with Alexandra and I think it's too risky. The WRC is keeping a very close eye on him and Hermione. Even having you here right now is a risk," Remus commented. "Speaking of which, Dedalus should be here soon for his monthly check on us."

Sirius nodded sadly. "Give him my love then."

Remus nodded. "Of course. We will find a way for you to see them again soon."

Sirius got up and made his way out of the pub. There were some Aurors outside the door. Remus loosened his grip on his cup as they didn't pay Sirius any mind. Remus let out a breath when he saw Sirius walk away past the windows. Remus continued to nurse his mead and ate a bowl of his favorite stew while he waited for Dedalus. At close to one, Remus could smell the man before he entered the pub. Glancing over at Harry and his friends, he noticed Harry had turned to the door and a moment later he was excusing himself.

"Afternoon, Remus," the man said with cheer as he shook his hand. "Ah, and Mr. Potter. Always a pleasure." Harry still looked apprehensive at the exuberant way that the man greeted him, shaking his hand with fervor. "And where is Ms. Granger? The appointment was for the three of you."

"She is here, just in another private meeting. Rosmerta has a room reserved for us down the hall and we can get her on the way," Remus told the man. It had been generally agreed upon that Remus would speak for them. A few minutes later, they had settled into a small private dining room and Dedalus was unpacking his satchel. Hermione and Harry were sitting up straight.

"Now, I assume you have your proof of confinement and the wolfsbane potion available," Dedalus said placing a printed form on the table with a quill and ink.

Remus took out six parchments from his pocket. "Signed and confirmed by Captain Shacklebolt of the Hogsmeade Auror group and Healer Tonks of St. Mungo's."

"Excellent! I hear you are also representing Ms. Annabel Entwhistle, Ms. Bonnie Green and Mr. Jason Wilmont?"

"I am. I have their certified papers as well."

"Very good," Dedalus said filling in lines and a list of names on the forms. "Any change in pack status?"

"The Pack now claims Nymphadora Tonks," Harry spoke up. Remus looked at him. He knew the other two knew that Tonks and him had started to spend time together, but he had not discussed this yet with Harry. Technically, Harry didn't need to claim her, not being a werewolf, but it would extent some extra protection to the pack if it came to her defense.

Dedalus looked shocked for a moment before nodding. "I assume she is with you, Remus," the man said writing on his parchment.

"For now, she is just part of the pack," Remus responded. He didn't need them knowing more than they should and he was still very uncertain about this relationship, even if he could tell she was his mate.

After a few more questions, Dedalus put his quill down, folded his hands on the table as he regarded them. Remus didn't care for how often the man's gaze fell on Harry or searched his forehead for his scar. After a moment, the man sighed. "I do have one important item to talk to you about before I can let you go today."

Remus could smell how Harry and Hermione went on guard. "What is it you want to talk about? We are following all the rules and restrictions."

Dedalus smiled congenially. "Oh, this is nothing to do with that. I find it very satisfactory how your pack is performing. No, this has to do with your Asylum request and a response we received. Now that the WRC is fully intact and the ICW has certified the law."

"When did this happen?" Remus was suspicious and Hermione stiffened.

"Three days ago. Albus was able to get the Council to approve the law, and make it so that it would not be able to be reversed without the ICW approval." Remus frowned. It was a masterful ploy. By doing this, the Wizengamot could not make the law any more restrictive than it was. They could make it less restrictive, but that was highly unlikely. In that way, it would protect Harry and Hermione or other werewolves. He was not breaking his oaths.

"And what of the anti-werewolf laws," Hermione asked.

Dedalus looked at her. "I don't think you need worry about that Ms. Granger. You are being compliant with the Reform Law so there is no concern," he told her.

"How could the ICW approve of this law, but still have the Ministry under warning from the last law," she pressed.

His brow scrunched. "How do you know about that, Ms. Granger. There has been no official release about that."

"Not in Britain, Mr. Diggle," Harry said. "But we are allowed to get papers from other countries and information directly from the ICW. Did the ICW remove its warning?"

Dedalus frowned. "No, Mr. Potter. That is not what I am here to talk to you about though." He unfolded his hands and opened a folder. "Since the WRC is now recognized as the controlling body of the creatures classified as werewolves. Now that you are a controlled creature..."

There was a growl from Remus and Harry. Dedalus looked at them wearily. "We are people," Hermione voiced up over the males. "I would appreciate you calling us as such. And this control better not mean more than is already in place."

The look from the girl was as hard as the others. "Quiet, yes. Well, the law has not changed. But all official ICW requests and correspondents related to your status are to be passed through our office now. We received this mail from the Control of Creatures Department and the Department of Magical Rights."

"That is illegal to receive and open mail that is directly addressed to a witch or wizard. The Codes of Magical Communication of the Ministry and Treaties of International Magical Communication forbid this. Those requests were sent directly to the MACUSA and the ICW under our direct names. Where is the envelope in which those letters came in," Granger said irate.

Harry put a hand on her arm to calm her down before turning a very critical eye to him. Before Harry could say anything, Remus spoke up. "Who told you you could do this? We may be classified magical creatures, but each of us in this room holds a wand. That classifies us as a wizard or witch first. Ms. Granger is correct that this in an illegal use of the law and any certifying body of the ICW or the Ministry. You will have the envelopes and any other communications you may be holding to me by dinner tonight."

Dedalus looked at them. "I am not sure what laws and treaties you are referring too, but these are the instructions from Head Selwyn and in the official letter of certification from the ICW. All future communications of this will have to go through our office. Would you like these that I have?"

"Give them here," Harry spoke grabbing them and handing them to Hermione.

"Dedalus, I understand you may be following your instructions, but you must realize that this is illegal? Can I obtain a copy of your instructions and your rules? You can send them directly to me or our solicitor, Ted Tonks," Remus said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was not happy with this latest development.

"They are delaying Harry's Asylum date until the new year. Ilvamorny will still accept him start of winter term in January, but only if the claims of Harry's blood and family status are settled under the Preservation of Magical Heritage Act. Remus, you and I are cleared to leave," she said in an incredulous tone. "These are dated October 3rd. Why haven't we received our mail for nineteen days? Remus, we need a meeting directly with Madame Bones today."

"I agree. Dedalus, is there any other business we must complete for the WRC today?"

Dedalus again felt flustered. Four times now he had met with them, and most of the meetings had gone this way. "No, Remus. That is all I needed to do today."

"Thank you, but we must leave then. Harry. Hermione. Let's go. I will let Minerva know you are leaving Hogsmeade for a few hours."

**-oOo-**

**October 31, 1994**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The chatter in the Great Hall was louder than normal tonight. It was Halloween. One of the largest days of celebration in the wizarding world and the names of the Champions were to be called tonight. Looking around the hall, he saw the mostly burly looking Durmstrang lot sitting amongst the Slytherins. They didn't talk much, and when they did, it was mostly in Polish or Bulgarian. Many of the Slytherin tried to engage with them, but the Durmstrang students were not taking the bait.

Albus was not sure which of them would get to represent them, but he figured Victor Krum was better than even odds. Benjin Greive was another good option.

At the Slytherin table, he knew four had put their names in, but he didn't consider any of them contenders.

Next was Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons. In the center of the table, the Beauxbatons contingent were surrounded by the students of Ravenclaw and easily fit in. Many Ravenclaw knew French or other languages, and he could easily hear four going at any time. Fleur Delacour was at the center of the attention, but to the annoyance of many girls around the area. He had heard she was quite skilled, but Yorgen Schmeit was the favored, according to Madame Maxime. He had a feeling the Headmistress would be pleased with either champion.

Looking at the contingents from both schools, his regret was that so few where here. Originally, it had been planned to allow all students who would be seventeen by Halloween to enter. He had planned on upwards of twenty students from each school. When Durmstrang arrive with twelve and Beauxbatons with eight, he had been most displeased.

Looking around the room, he found some of the issue at the Gryffindor table. All six wolfs sat at the end of the table. It was supposed to be a house feast, but at some point over the last month, the students had decided the Lobo Dorms were their own house. He was most displeased by this, but he didn't risk stopping it after Remus and McGonagall blamed him for not standing up to the Board and allowing the beasts into the normal dorms. He didn't trust them in the normal dorms.

He tried to ignore that as he looked around his students. Of the dozen or more that had entered, he had his eye on three. Angelina Johnson had turned seventeen yesterday. She was very skilled for her age, brave as any Griffindor should be, had led a bit of the response to the Lobo students in protecting and accepting them and was in line for Headgirl next year.

Then there was the current Headboy. He was a Hufflepuff that had worked hard to be top of his class, on track for a mastery in Magical History or Charms and the son of a semi-prominent Ministry Head of Department. Cedric Diggory had also had the same response to the Lobo's, especially after Harry had very publicly called out his lax in duties. Albus didn't agree with the boy's method, but Harry was going to be ruled more by the beast now.

The last one was a Ravenclaw that very few knew, being very quiet and only just missed making Headgirl. Racheal Wood was the younger sister of Oliver Wood. Where Oliver had been a very athletic and mildly good student, she was very bright and a crack at her wand, being President of the Charms club and part of the English Unprofessional Dueling Team.

After that, he just hoped the rest of the tournament and year went to plan. Whose plan, he wasn't sure on yet.

His plans had finally turned around over a week ago and he knew that Harry would be trapped here now. It had been nice to be able to read his letters and correspondence again. He hadn't known how far and close they had gotten to leaving the country tomorrow. He was doing as Remus asked and helping Harry get his inheritance. Remus didn't tell him how.

The feast was getting close to being completed and he would get the honor to announce the champions. Given the start of the year, he was hoping this would get things back on track.

"It must be getting close," an annoyed Kakaroff said.

"Patience, by dear Karkaroff," the deep, accented voice of Headmistress Maxime tried to calm him.

"I agree with Kaka'off," a balding Ludo Bagman said. "We should end the feast and get on with this."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is not time yet. There is still ten more minutes that a potential Champion can still submit a name. The rules state not until eight tonight," Bartemius Crouch said with annoyance.

It felt like he was babysitting children!

"I agree with Mr. Crouch," Albus said with a sour taste in his mouth. "The flames have not yet turned blue. Until then, a last-minute entry can still be submitted." He looked at the red flames dancing merrily in the wooden cup.

At a few minutes 'til, he motioned for the tables to clear themselves and all the students turned to him with rapt attention as he walked to the cup in front of the table. "Thank you all for your attention. As the hosting school, it is the honor of the Headmaster to call out the Champions."

He clapped his hands together and looked. "Everyone that has entered, will acknowledge that they are signing a magically binding contract. If your name comes out, you will be required to compete to the best of your ability. Anything less and the contestant will have to answer to the Cup with their magic. Anyone that has submitted their name, may remove it right now by raising their wand."

He waited a moment and gave a grandfatherly smile when no one's wand rose. He had hoped that wouldn't happen, but there had been instances in the past. "Any moment now, the cup should change its flames to blue, signifying the official start of the tournament. They will not extinguish until the tournament is complete. Ah, I believe that is the signal," he said drawing everyone's attention to the Cup. It had started to spark and sputter in a moment had changed from red to a iridescent blue. He had been waiting for this moment for a while.

He only had to wait seconds before the flames flared up to a good three feet tall and a piece of parchment about ten centimeters long came shooting out. He reached out to grab it. His eyes lit with the name. "Fleur Delacour will be representing Beauxbatons."

There were cheers from much of the hall and he had to internally chuckle when many of the male population followed the pretty little half-vela. If he were years younger, he would have the same feelings. The blonde young woman walked up to the front, proud and dignified and walked out the side of the Great Hall to a side chamber.

As soon as she was out of the hall, the Cup flared again. "Victor Krum will be representing Durmstrang," he announced clearly. The applause was much the same. The bowlegged Bulgarian lopped to the side door. There were a few girls that looked at the International Quidditch Player longingly. He could see a few good matches that would certainly add new blood to the magical houses of Britain.

Again, as soon as Krum was in the door, the cup flared again. He caught a piece of parchment. "Hogwarts Champion shall be Cedric Diggory!" The cheers were deafening. Yes. At least one thing was going well this year.

"This way, Mr. Diggory," he said gesturing towards the door as he walked up to the front of the room. "Congratulations," he said jovially. The Headboy nodded with a dignified half smirk.

"Now, the Triwizarding Tournament has officially begun, and the contestants have been chosen. In a little while, they will be given instructions on how to prepare for the first task. As said before, each task will test the knowledge and determination of each contestant. I must tell you; the contestants will not be able to ask for help from any Professor or Official involved in the tournament. With that said, I think I can dismis..." He trailed off as the cup flared again. His eyes went wide. He had placed enchantments around the cup that should have only allowed those over seventeen and under twenty into the circle. It was a perfect opportunity for the Death Eaters that were becoming active again or for a resurgent Voldemort to get at Harry. His life debt made him do things to protect the cup in ways that he would never have before. How did someone get past his wards? No one besides a student approached the cup. He was sure of that. The cup should have only allowed students from officially recognized schools and only students from three schools were present.

The fire spit out a piece of parchment that flew up high and slowly fluttered down. He felt his heart beat in his chest. His magic flaring trying to protect himself. He knew the name on the slip was going to be another student of his school. He hoped magic would recognize that he had done all he could to keep Harry Potter out of this, as much as he might have wanted the boy to be in the tournament when he had agreed to this.

The Great Hall was silent as he waited seconds for it to finally be within reach. He grabbed at it, hoping that he would still be standing after reading the name. Taking a breath, he held the paper up, his eyes going wide as he read the name. He blinked. "Well, Dumbledore, what does it say," Crouch said walking over to him.

Albus looked up and scanned the hall for the boy on the list. "Champion for Calperth Preparatory School, Draco Malfoy."


	13. Chapter 13 - Who? WHy? And a Dragon!

**I will remind people, this is an M rated.**

**A/N: Repost. Found a large error. Draco is NOT sterile.**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 13**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

**October 31, 1994**

The Great Hall was perfectly silent. The Headmaster was looking as shocked as everyone else around Draco. Crouch's mouth moved a few times, his hat in his hands, as though he wanted to say something. It was Pansy next to him, clutching his arm, that woke him from his stupor. "Draco, no," she said in a quietly panicked voice. They both knew what the tournament tasks were to be. A dragon, a hostage and a maze. All would have the potential to be deadly, even for a seventh year at the end of their normal education.

Dumbledore moved his mouth. "Draco Malfoy," he called out again. This time his name was called out in a louder voice.

Uncle Severus stood up looking paler than normal and concerned. "Draco can't compete, Headmaster, he's only fourteen," his godfather said. That seemed to break the damn and the hall exploded in noise. He noticed many jealous or impressed looks point his way. Some of his House turned their heads away, a sign he was being cast out by some. It had been agreed that none of them would try to cheat the Goblet. It was too dangerous a tournament for those not chosen by the House. He felt a shiver of terror run through him.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall and he felt his skin prickle with the power the man was projecting.

"Draco, you can't do this," Pansy said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, please report to the Champion Chambers," Dumbledore said looking at him. There was a clear undertone of anger. The normal grandfather look was gone, replaced with a raging fire in the Headmaster's eyes. It was the first time Draco realized Dumbledore may be more than some bumbling old fool like his father believed him to be. Draco stood up. "Draco, no," Pansy said.

He was the son of a powerful Lord in the Wizengamot. If he showed fear now, he would never be able to recover his position in Slytherin or with his father. "Act your station, Pansy," he said under his breath, standing tall, turning his chin up and putting on the most dignified face he could. He looked down at her and she seemed to get his meaning. Tears were in her eyes but she sat up tall and let go of his arm. He waited for her to settle herself into a dignified Lady's pose before he began walking down the length of the table like he owned the hall.

His face fell a little as he walked through the door and noise exploded again behind him. Soon though, he was faced with three other champions and his mask was back up. He couldn't act the spoil brat he was, not since his father was considering what he was.

"Do the' vish us to return," Krum asked.

Draco didn't bother to answer. He wasn't sure of his voice at the moment. His mind was going through who, why and a DRAGON! It was supposed to be Potter in here. Not him.

"W'at do 'ou want," the half-veela asked to him. She looked radiant but Draco felt nothing for the creature. He would never sully his blood that way. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't start to fawn over her.

"Malfoy, did Professor Dumbledore send you down for something?" Cedric was looking honestly curious.

"Vere is he," an angry voice echoed down the stairs. Draco turned to see a tall man with a long goatee and mustache storming into the room. The man's boots thudded as he pounded his feet into the floor. Karkaroff's eyes were full of rage and he looked ready to kill someone. When his eyes lit on Draco, the man's rage burst. "'ow dare you!" Draco backed away quickly as the man advanced on him. He was stopped just as his hands wrapped around the edges of Draco's robes.

"You will not place a hand on one of my students," Dumbledore said in a dangerous voice. Draco looked at the man. His wand was out and pointed at Karkaroff. The blue eyes usually so passive were burning. "I will let you go and if you do not release Mr. Malfoy, you will be out of this school and flying back to Poland in a box."

"Now see here, Dumbledore," Crouch said finally coming into the room. "You cannot treat people like this."

"I will not abide 'guests' assaulting the students of this school," Dumbledore said in a low voice. He just barely moved his wand and Karkaroff was free to move again. Draco felt his robes tightened before the man let him go.

"My ap'logise, Mr. Malfoy," the man said taking a step back. Draco could see the hatred in the man's eyes.

"W'at is t'e meaning o' this, Dumblydor," the large Headmistress exclaimed. "T'is is cheating! 'ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions."

Draco kept a wary eye on Karkaroff as he turned on Dumbledore. The woman towered over the tall man. If she wasn't a half-breed giant then he didn't know what was. What was happening to Hogwarts to allow so many half-breeds in?

"I assure you, Madame Maxime, I did not allow this," Dumbledore responded.

"Now, this is exciting! Four champions! Who could have foreseen this?" Ludo Bagman had come in followed by Crouch and Moody. The old quidditch player had definitely gone to seed and looked exuberant, and maybe greedily, at him. Draco didn't like the way the man looked at him. Karkaroff was simple. It was hatred and Draco could understand that. That look of something unsettling in Ludo's eyes set him on guard.

"I am not a Champion," Draco said loudly. They all turned to him.

"Of course, you are, my boy," the rounded face of Ludo Bagman beamed at him.

"He cannot be a champion," Cedric said confused. "He is not seventeen. The rules clearly state he must be."

Draco snorted at the Hufflepuff. The boy still believed life was fair and by the rules. A Slytherin knew better.

"'e is just a leettle boy," the blonde creature said to him.

"I am not a little boy, vela bitch," he snapped out.

Crouch stepped up towards them. "There will be no more language like that, young man. Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you are a Champion."

"Headmaster, this is most unusual. There is no way he could have gotten his name into that cup," his godfather said from behind Dumbledore. There was something that grounded him to know Uncle Severus was there. He was looking at Draco. "The rules clearly state he must be over seventeen."

"See, 'e is right," Madame Maxime said. "'ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions."

"Technically, he is not representing Hogwarts," a gruff sounding man said. Draco pursed his lips. He did not like the Defense teacher at all, but it was better than a mutt teaching him. "If you ask me, someone put him in to kill him."

"Thank you, Alastor," Dumbledore said giving the man a look. Moody raised an eye but didn't say anything else.

"Vat do you mean," Krum asked stepping forward. "I know 'e is a student here."

"T'is is two bites o' the apple," the French half-giant said to Dumbledore.

Uncle Severus stepped close to him. "Draco, did you put your name in the Goblet?"

"No," he said with a clip. Why would he be so stupid? He just figured out that Dumbledore's age line didn't discern between people and branches. The age line only looked at the age of a living object. It took a little while to find a tree of the right age, take a branch, use a nutrition charm and preservation charm taught in herbology. Then it was easy to tie a piece of parchment with a name on it and levitate it over. He would never do that with his own name. Just Potter's!

"'e found a way. 'e should be expelled," Madame Maxime said angrily pointing a finger at him. "'his is cheating!"

"I did not put my name in the Goblet. Obviously, someone else put my name in," Draco was adamant.

"It is impossible for anyone not between seventeen and nineteen to get past those wards. It is also impossible for another student to put in someone else's name. The wards would change it to the person who wrote the name," Albus said. "He was also not entered for Hogwarts. The school listed is a preparatory school used by many Pure-bloods to teach students basics before attending Hogwarts."

Draco felt his blood run cold and his hands start to shake as they continued to argue. His godfather watched his reaction and a frown crossed his face. Had the name on the stick changed when he put it in? He didn't put a different school on it though. He hadn't attended that school either. He had gone to Wand and Castors. The look he was given told him that his godfather and him would talk later.

"I am sorry to say, the rules are quite clear. We only added the age limit as a precaution, but we could not change that from the original rules that were enchanted into the Goblet. All contestants had an opportunity to remove their names before they were chosen," Crouch told them.

"But I didn't know my name was in there," he said angrily. "How was I supposed to know to remove it. Wouldn't you need to know you were entered to have a chance to remove it?"

Most people looked to Crouch. He shook his head. "The rules are clear. A chance to remove your name was given. It does not specify that the contestants need to add their own name or be aware of it."

"That seems a rather large oversight, Mr. Crouch," his godfather said with a distain.

"This should be fun. An underaged, underqualified wizard forced to compete. Albus, you yourself said contestants have died. Fully qualified contestants," Moody said. "My question is how? I know your wards where checked. Also, who wants this boy dead."

"Alastor, not right now," Dumbledore said wearily to Moody.

"The rules are clear. Mr. Malfoy's name has come out of the Goblet. He must compete or forfeit his magic to the cup. Now, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have some things to discuss with you before you are released for the night." The Headmaster gave him a piercing look that Draco returned with a petulance he didn't really feel.

Draco glared at them all as he leaned against the wall. He needed to maintain his composure for a bit more. The fear he felt couldn't come up right now. He would need to find a way out of this. "Completely mental," he muttered listening to Crouch go over the rules and Bagman make a spectacle out of the hints for the first task. When the windbags were done talking, he started right for the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster called, and he stopped. "Please report to my office in about twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir," he said through clenched teeth. His godfather moved to follow him and once they were in the hallway outside the chamber and the door was closed Draco turned on his godfather. "I can't be in the tournament! This is suicide! Let the other mental prats have their glory!"

The oily hair man stepped up to him. "Keep your voice down," he said in a low dangerous voice. "No lies. No omissions. You tell me right now. Did you put your name or attempt to put another in the Goblet of Fire?"

Draco looked at him, wanting to lie, but knowing his godfather would know. "Potter. I tried to put Potters name in, but I didn't write a school. I didn't even go to Calperth. That is for the peasants."

"Draco, you are telling me you had no intention to enter this Tournament? That will be very important if I am to help you."

"No. And you heard the rules, you can't help me," he said.

"I can't help you if I am your Professor," he said as though it pained him.

Draco eyed him. "What do you mean if you aren't my Professor?"

"There is an option if you take it now to transfer potions classes for the rest of the year. You must decide now, otherwise you will be on your own. You and I both know your house and friends won't help. Right now they think you violated the Code of the House," Severus said with concern.

"Ambition above all competition, but Slytherin above everything," he said. They had decided on who would represent their House. No one else was to enter to give them the best chance. They would all help the Champion in any way they could. Now, he had broken the Code of his House. He wouldn't be exiled or ridiculed to the school, but he would be ostracized while in their dorms or whenever alone. He would only have Pansy, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe to rely on, and he knew he couldn't really rely on them if they were to save face. He was going to be on his own and if he didn't win, then he would never be able to show his face in Slytherin again.

"You mean I have to take potions with my blood-traitor Aunt, don't you," he said with disgust.

"Yes. Come, we need to start to the Headmasters office. The first thing you are to bring up is your desire to take Potions with her. You will tell him that you need your godfather to represent you in this Tournament. He will not be able to deny the request as a Tournament judge and representative," his godfather coached. "I will claim that I do not represent Hogwarts."

"Yes, godfather," he said. "What does that mean you don't represent Hogwarts? You are a Professor here."

"I will be a contractor, with my contract up for negotiation at the end of the year now."

Draco looked at him surprised and shocked. "You can't do that. Are you trying to go to Azkaban? Father has told me how you stayed out and its only Dumbledore keeping you out."

Uncle Severus looked straight ahead, his face passive and indifferent. It was his typical face unless Potter, Lupin or Granger were around. He wondered what happened to make him hate Potter so much. Draco knew why he did. The prat had done nothing but embarrass and ridicule him since coming to Hogwarts. And now that he was protected because he was someone's pet mutt was even more infuriating.

**-oOo-**

**Lobo Dorm, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry sat on his bed with the letters from the WRC and the ICW. He was still upset at the ICW and Dumbledore. Hermione had had to be taken out of Madame Bones office while Remus 'gently' finished the conversation about official mail between them, the WRC, ICW and MACUSA. As much as Bones wanted to agree with them, because the ICW had certified the law and the mail restriction, her hands were tied. She would make sure that all 'unofficial' mail would not be intercepted after she had visited the WRC and found additional mail held in the offices.

Personally, Harry wanted the former Death Eater out of that office, but Remus had explained Bones hands were tied. Harry didn't understand that, but they were stuck with it for now.

He shifted his legs under the covers. It was a cool night and the stove in the corner was not keeping all the chill out. He was wearing his Gryffindor jumper and some shorts. He should put some pants on, but he liked how Hermione wore shorts or a nightdress most nights and could rub his legs against hers with nothing between them. He could hear Hermione moving around next door. He was tempted to go to her, but for some reason he felt that was an invasion of her space. He didn't need much space. He didn't have much and didn't really want much. Thus, she always came to him. It was a comfort to have her with him.

He sighed, reading the letters again. Even if he wasn't a werewolf and the Werewolf Travel Commission didn't exist, he wouldn't be able to leave Britain. He was the last Potter. The Preservation of Magical Heritage Act would require him to stay until his seventeenth birthday to get his inheritance, and then after that until he could leave an heir if he wished to flee. The Act required that the 'continuation and growth of a magical line to be maintained'. Just the thought of abandoning his own child made him feel sick. He would never do that. Even at fourteen, he knew he would never do that.

It was that thought that had made him realize he couldn't do what they planned. Yesterday was supposed to be the day they were supposed to leave. Tomorrow was supposed to be the first day in a new school. Looking at why he had been forced to stay, he knew he would have made the decision to stay anyways. He couldn't abandon Bonnie, Jason or Annabel. Pierre didn't need them and it showed. He was more of a ghost to them, only showing up to sleep at night, to study quietly in a corner or if he had too. Harry wondered if that was because he had been a free person in France and he refused to give that up, or if his pure-blood status excused his condition to some.

He smelt the floral shampoo that Hermione used as she entered his room. He put the parchment down and sighed. Looking at her, he smiled to see she was in a pair of short shorts and a short sleeve shirt. He liked the shirt because of how it clung to her. He saw her eyes drift to the letters and came up to his side, kneeling on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There isn't anything we can do about this. The ICW recognized the Preservation Act and will not allow your extradition unless it can be proved your life is in danger," she said sadly to him.

She leaned his head into hers and she kissed his forehead. "Luv, even if I wanted to go, I couldn't. We can't leave the other Lobo's behind."

Her arms tightened around him before she shifted to sit behind him and pulled him down so that his head was in her lap. "I know you couldn't leave them, Harry." She started to run her hands through his hair. "You are too good a person for that."

The way her nails gently scratched his scalp as she ran her hands back through his hair was very soothing. He closed his eyes, enjoying it for a few minutes. "Hermione, I'm not a good person. I'm being selfish. I am choosing to stay here and endangering you and the others. I am supposed to keep the pack safe. Keep you safe. How is this keeping you safe by staying in a country that hates what we are? I put you in danger just having you with me."

She stopped and he felt her lean down. Lips pressed against his forehead again in a loving kiss. "Luv, you are not being selfish. If you were selfish, you would find a way for us to leave and say damn to everyone we leave behind. You are protecting your pack, even if the others here aren't Pack. It is rather selfless to sacrifice what you want to protect those that can't do it themselves. I agree with your decision."

He sat up and moved to look her in her eyes. "Hermione, I will never sacrifice you."

She returned his look with as much determination. "And you better not sacrifice yourself," she put a finger into his chest. He smiled at her and leaned in. "Oh, no. I saw that look in your eye. You can't just let this go with a kiss..."

Their lips moved together the second his touched hers. Harry was liking how her tongue slid against his. She reached up, grabbed his jumper and pulled him down on top of her, her legs spreading to let him between them and he put his arms on either side of her to prop himself up. His heart raced to feel her below him, hot and beautiful. She sighed as he kissed her neck. He tried to resist the urge to press his hardon into her, but his body was thinking other things and they both shared a moan. They shared another one when her hips bucked into his when he tried to back off.

They didn't get much farther before she stopped. She tensed below him. He stopped and lifted his head, his ear towards his door. He thought he had heard something too. "The dorm door just opened," she told him.

Harry reached under his pillow, taking his wand and jumped out of bed. Hermione was only a few steps behind him, pulling her wand out of a bun in her hair. He knew that everyone had come back after the events in the Great Hall and it was an hour past curfew. Rushing out of his room, wands up, he wasn't sure what to expect. He hadn't expected to see Remus standing in the middle of the room hands up and looking impressed with their response. "I see my classes are paying off?"

He let out a short laugh as he lowered his wand. Hermione moved in behind him. "Remus, what are you doing here? It's after 10:30."

"I know. I was hoping to find you up. How did the others handle the news about the extra champion?"

He shrugged. "Somehow Malfoy found a way to get his name in and he's a champion. They seemed more excited than anything. The Hufflepuffs on the other hand are less than happy."

Remus snorted. "I caught that by their reactions. I'm sorry to interrupt your private time, but there is something we need to talk about."

"I already sent off an owl to the WRC saying I will not be able to transfer," Hermione told him, her voice bitter.

"I did too. Even if I could, who would protect the others," he told Remus. He understood her bitterness.

Remus gave a sad smile. "I already knew that. I think if you want, Bonnie would easily accept being Pack. That may make it easier if you decide to apply again."

Harry shook his head. "I would never do that without talking to her mother."

"You are a good man, Harry. Your parents would be proud," Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, you didn't come up here to talk about this, did you," Hermione asked. She moved to his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Remus let out a sigh. "The Aurors and others are in a tizzy about what happened. They are asking for an interview with you tomorrow."

"Why us," Harry asked, though he had his suspicions. Remus gave him a look as though he wasn't impressed.

"It's our History with him."

"Yes, Hermione. They would like to meet with you tomorrow at nine in McGonagall's office. Before you say anything, all classes are canceled tomorrow and everyone is on House lockdown. The elves will bring meals to the dorms until the Aurors have released everyone. I'll personally escort you. Be ready for ten of."

"Should we get everyone else out here to let them know," Harry asked.

"That would be best. It wouldn't do to have people wandering."

Within a few minutes, a sleepy Bonnie was leaning against Hermione's shoulder while Jason was curled up in a large chair on the far side of Bonnie. Harry sat on the end of the couch with Hermione, enjoying that she was leaning into him. Annabel was sitting in front of Hermione on the thick carpet while Pierre was sitting up, wide awake and still in his school uniform on a couch not far away. Harry hadn't seen him much the last week and he noticed a different smell about him.

It didn't take long for Remus to explain what was going on. No one really seemed bothered with it and soon they were going back to bed. On the whole, Harry thought it could have waited til morning, but people should know not to go out of the dorms. Harry and Hermione made sure Jason and Bonnie got back to their room before joining Remus one more time. "Are you two alright," Remus asked them.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Halloween is usually a kick me in the face night, and tonight it wasn't bad. I was thinking though," he started. His throat felt suddenly tight and he found he was having a hard time asking what he wanted to. Luckily, he had been talking to Hermione about this a few times over the last week and she spoke up.

"Harry was wondering when we might see Padfoot again."

That was one of the big questions he wanted to know, but not the question. He managed to croak out, "Godric's Hollow."

Understanding passed across both their faces. He had been holding it in all day, but it had suddenly hit him. Today was the day of his parents' death. "You want to visit their graves," Remus asked gently. Harry nodded and Hermione hugged him tight. He felt her understanding. "Has anyone taken you before?"

"No," he said tamping his emotions down. "I would like to visit them at least once."

Remus gave him a knowing smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, we can go whenever you want. How about this weekend? Being your Guardian, I can excuse you for a while. I'll have Tonks join us and see if we can work out a way for you to see Padfoot. He misses you too."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said next to him when he couldn't say anything.

"I should have done this before. I'm sorry, Harry." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Why don't you two get off to bed now. I'm going to stay the night. They are posting Professors in every dorm tonight and there are Aurors in the castle."

He nodded and went to take Hermione to her room. She pulled him towards his door. "What about Remus," he asked.

"Harry, he already knows we've been sharing a room," she told him quietly.

He blushed some and let her pull him to his room. Maybe he should start calling it their room?

When the door was closed, she flicked her wand at a small stone bowl on top of the stove. "_Flamcinthum," _she muttered. A blue flame jumped from her wand into the bowl. She had done that for the first time about a week ago as the castle started to get cold. He found himself plenty warm enough with her by his side, but she didn't like the cold air in the morning.

"You have to teach me that," he told her.

"It's rather easy, but tomorrow. I am tired now."

"Sure, Beauty." Harry turned down the two gas lamps in the room and climbed into bed by the light of the blue bell flames. They settled themselves in and he started to run his hands through her hair. She gave a contented sigh and melded her form into him. He liked feeling her curves along his side, but he felt no desire to act on the pleasant feelings they brought to him. He just wanted the comfort of her pressed against him.

After a little bit, he was almost out of it and chuckled softly. "I didn't know you could purr," he said through a yawn.

"I don't purr," she said equally as sleepily. Harry sniffed and realized that there was something else with them. Hermione must have realized at the same time. They both sat bolt upright in bed. "_Lumos!"_ he yelled. Hermione had her wand at the ready and they both stopped. At the base of the bed, sleeping on the extra duvet, were two balls of fur. One Harry knew right away. It was orange, fluffy and had a flat face. "Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed and crawled to the end of the bed. The half kneazle looked up at her sleepily before she grabbed him and cuddled him in her arms. The large tabby gave a small _merrroww_ before starting to purr as she hugged the animal tight.

The sleek looking grey with black spots animal looked up as though bored. It regarded Hermione and Crookshanks, as though deciding if it was safe for the other animal in her grasp, before looking at him. Its blue eyes regarded him for a few before lazily getting up and moving to Hermione's side. "Oh," she said surprised, looking wildly around for what just brushed against her. The animal moved to Harry and he held out a hand. The size of the animal and its bushy end to its tail led Harry to believe this might be a full kneazle.

It sniffed him before rubbing his head and then body under his hand. It didn't wait for him to pet it before moving back to its spot on the duvet and curling up.

"Is that where you've been? You've found yourself a girl?" Hermione asked. There was no reproach in her voice. He had a feeling she would understand given what they were now. She still sounded relieved and emotional to have her familiar back.

**-oOo-**

**November 1, 1994**

**Mountains Outside Hogsmeade, Scotland**

"It's like someone poked the rat's nest," a rather thin man with a balding head of dark hair and a large nose said as he looked through a pair of omninoculars. "The Aurors are all over the place. The weird thing is that there is very little movement at the school." He had turned his head towards the castle and turned a few knobs.

"I know they chose the champions last night, but this is unusual. What is that," a young woman said pointing towards two specks that had risen above the town.

The man turned his omninoculars to the specs. "Brooms. They are using brooms."

"Two more just took off. Jasper, I think we should go back to the cave." He put the silver instrument down and looked at the blonde woman. She had the appearance of not eating well for a while. Her blue eyes were slightly sunken and large in her head. A few blue lines showed on her neck. It was a sure sign of opaline addiction, a rather nasty potion that made you forget your troubles and feel really good for a while. The crash on the back side of it was why Jasper avoided it. He figured she was due for a crash in the next few hours.

"They are coming this way," she said backing up. He turned to see one set of the Aurors flying towards the mountains. They had a good ten or more minutes before they would make it to them with the lazy pace the Aurors had set, but he had to agree. "Yeah, back to the cave. Lucier won't like this delay."

**-oOo-**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Lord Malfoy looked around the office he despised. Since he had been removed from the Governors, it had been over a year and a half since he had the pleasure of such a visit to the esteemed Headmaster. Last time he had been here, Potter had given some sob story about rescuing some girl. At first, he had had no clue what they were talking about. That was, until, the scarhead brat produced a Journal he had known extremely well.

He had snarled to hide his jubilation at the destruction of the artifact. It had haunted his house for fourteen years, and he hadn't realized until it was gone that it had cast a malicious aura over his ancestral home. Since then, he had found his magic had returned to a potency he had grown accustomed to in his youth and he seemed to think much clearer now.

His Dark Lord had been killed years ago and now the dreams of him raising his dead Master were gone.

Then, the pissant had gone and lost him one of his servants. Granted, the elf... Dibby? Dribble? Dobby! That was it. Dobby was the worst of the four servants they had, but the elf was still his. Now it was free. The first few weeks, he had feared the Ministry would come knocking on his door once they were able to question the elf. He had searched for the thing to end its life, but somehow the thing had kept its mouth shut and his fears of facing an Auror Squad had slowly gone away.

No, he did not have many good memories in this room.

Now he was back again, looking at the inane collection of books, memories, potions, annoying instruments and artifacts that most likely didn't work anymore. More annoying was the collection of people in the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk as though holding court. The greying, burgundy robed Madame Bones sat in a chair next to an African man and an ICW Auror that had a Captains badge on his left breast.

On the other side of Lucius was Severus Snape, the Deputy Headmistress and Barty Crouch. He had liked the man's son, but the father could walk into a dragon's nest for what he cared.

"I do not know how Mr. Malfoy's name found its way into the goblet," Dumbledore said. "My charms and wards should have prevented anything like this. You yourself, Madame Bones, had a team review them."

"We did and found nothing wrong with them. Somehow someone got past them. You are certain that the line would change a name?"

"You trialed it yourself, did you not," he asked her. "Besides, per the Tournament rules, the Goblet has made a list of all entries so that the judges could certify the results. I can tell you that Draco's name appeared twice. Once for Hogwarts and once for the school he is set to represent."

"This is outrageous. How could he be entered into the contest when you yourself said the wards were enough. I demand his name be removed from the Tournament," Lucius said angrily to Dumbledore. A few months back, he wouldn't have cared about Draco being in the tournament. It would be a way to prove himself. Now, though, Lucius knew it was not Narcissa that could no longer bear children. Draco was his heir and the spoiled brat needed to survive. If he did, well, Lucius always thought his son soft compared to what he was in school and after. Maybe this would toughen Draco up.

"Mr. Malfoy," Crouch began.

"That is Lord Malfoy, _MR. _Crouch." He would not let his station be ignored in this. He was a ranking member in the Peerage of the Wizengamot and his family held a landed title by the Crown.

"Lord Malfoy," Crouch said through gritted teeth. No, there was no love lost between the two since the end of the Death Eaters. Crouch tried and failed to get him a trip to Azkaban. "Your son's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire is a magically binding contract that can only be undone if he wishes to challenge the Goblet or forfeit his magic."

He couldn't keep the snarl off his face. Neither were options he would accept. Draco was not strong or skilled enough yet to challenge the Goblet and he would not have a squib as an heir. "There must be another way. You have not read the rules well enough..."

"I assure you, Lord Malfoy," Crouch said angrily, "that I know the rules inside and out and they have been reviewed by the Ministries Solicitors. There are four routes to be removed from the tournament. The first was last night before the choosing of the names. Every student was given a chance to remove their names from the Goblet."

"Draco did not know his name was in the Goblet," he spat at the man.

"Be that as it may, the rules are clear. It does not matter if they know or not. The second way is to challenge the Goblet and best it. The third is to forfeit his magic. The last is to die." Crouch glared at him. Lucius' eye twitched. He was sure Crouch was hoping for the last.

"So you are going to let a fourteen year old boy compete and not help him then? Because the rules forbid it," he looked around the room.

Dumbledore had his hands steepled on his chin and was looking at him over his hornrims glasses. "Lord Malfoy, Hogwarts can offer your son some accelerated courses to try and provide some of the knowledge a seventeen year old wizard is expected to have, but no, we can not do anything to help with the Tournament. If any of us do, we risk our own magic or the magic of everyone involved in the Tournament, including your son, Draco."

He stared at the man, all pretenses of holding his mask gone. There was a look of loathing on his face. "Some accelerated classes? That is all you can offer?"

"That is all the rules allow. No Staff member of the schools involved or Tournament organizers may help the Champion directly with a task. That means teaching how to complete a task, solving clues or when they are participating in an event. Since you were part of the Wizengamot that approved this, you must abide by the same rules," Crouch told him in a serious tone.

"And what if Mr. Malfoy were to approach us with a request to learn something specific," Severus asked next to him.

"As long as you teach them _only_ what they request, and not more that may help them, then that is still within the rules," Crouch told him.

"For full clarity, Mr. Malfoy has requested to switch Potions professors and Severus has put his name in to become a contracted Professor. Will that violate any rules," Dumbledore asked. The man didn't look happy at this, but Lucius would never be able to thank his old friend enough.

"Absolutely not," Crouch said. "He was a Staff member of Hogwarts at the time of the choosing. He will be considered a Staff member of Hogwarts until the Tournament is complete."

Lucius lip raised. "Where does it say that?"

"Rule 4, section D. 'Any person present or in employ of said school at time of the Champion choosing, shall be banned from helping...'. You see, Lord Malfoy, at the time of the choosing last night, Professor Snape was a full Staff member, was he not? He is also Head of Slytherin. Last I checked, the Bylaws are very clear that only a Tenured Professor may take up as Head of House," Crouch bristled.

Lucius had been a driving force behind that change a decade ago when they wanted to place some new mudblood as Head of House for Hufflepuff. The woman had only been teaching three years and would be dead before he allowed that. Now, he did not have a say.

"If you are done going around this, we do have an investigation to carry out and I already have Aurors interviewing students and staff," Bones said in a clip.

Dumbledore snapped his head towards her. "Amelia, you do not have permission to question students without my say. While here, I have the authority to look over them."

She regarded Dumbledore. "Last night we made up a list of suspects and have received Guardian Permission for most of them. The Deputy Headmistress has agreed to the lock-down we talked about last night, which you consented too. I expect we shall talk to all the students on our list by early afternoon and then you can get back to normal business, Headmaster."

Lucius kept his anger up, which wasn't hard. He was truly angry and concerned for his son. But to see Dumbledore put in his place like that was a rare treat. "Amelia, I am Guardian for all muggle-borns. If any of them were on the list, I was not informed."

"The four on the list are actually wards of Minerva, Albus. We are not violating any procedures or laws. Now, if you will excuse me," she said standing up and walking out on them. The other Aurors followed and he was left with the rabble he most hated.

Standing up, he looked down his nose at Dumbledore and Crouch. "My son has claimed he did not willingly put his name in the Tournament. He is the last heir of the House of Malfoy. Should anything happen to him, I shall claim dispensation per The Magical Preservation and Heritage Act." He savored the shocked look on Crouches face, whose own House would go extinct soon. His son was a valuable asset now that Lucius was sterile as the next man who spent years under the influence of certain potions. If he was ever to meet his old Master again, he would get his revenge. He knew things about the Dark Lord now that gave him a great deal of power over the insane man.

Dumbledore's eyes widened briefly and then he was his normal cool, collected self again.

Malfoy turned and stormed out of his office. At the bottom of the stairs, he met the Aurors the had escorted him into the school. Another thing that was ridiculous. He had never before been escorted around. The Gargoyle moved back into place to block the stairs. "I wish to see my son," he told them.

"Of course. Let me just get Professor Snape to retrieve your son," the older man said and the Gargoyle moved aside. He turned to see Severus coming down the stairs.

"The Headmaster said you might want to see your son," the man said. Lucius nodded at him. Out of all the old Death Eaters, he was the only man he still trusted. He had given the man the honor of being Draco's godfather and he had to admit that if Severus wasn't at the school, Draco would be worse off than he was. He was still trying to figure out where he went wrong with his son.

Draco had the same upbringing he did. Wand and Castors was a top-notch preparatory school. Draco had the best Nanny and Elves. Lucius was very clear in what he expected in his son. He knew the boy wasn't dumb and could hold his own in his classes. But for some reason, mudbloods and halflings kept bettering him and almost every other Pure-blood in this school. He did not get it. The Dark Lord had wanted to purge all that filth for underperforming, but so far, it was his son and his Allies that were doing so.

Draco must do better if he was to become Lord Malfoy.

Lucius raged internally as they walked through the corridors. Severus was at his side, but both knew not to say a thing in present company or in the walls of the school. Dumbledore had spies everywhere. "I wish to remove Draco for a few hours."

"Madame Bones made it clear that whoever was here last night is not to leave until she clears them," the white haired Auror said.

"I do not think the boy that was entered against his will is a suspect," Lucius hissed.

"I am sorry, Lord Malfoy, but we can not allow it."

"Lord Malfoy, we can use my private quarters if you wish," Severus said next to him. Lucius figured that would be the best place to meet. He was shown to Severus quarters and left to wait for Draco.

The Tournament was a major issue. Since finding out about his own problem, he had been in negotiations with three potential families for brides for his son. He was going to have to accelerate that plan now and force a marriage, perhaps by Christmas, to ensure another heir was in line should Draco die. For that short of a betrothal, he would most likely have to go with Parkinson. Her father believed in Pure-blood and its sanctity. Draco was fond of her also. it helped that Lord Parkinson had two older sons so that Pansy would not need anything special in a contract. It was probably the fastest way to bring in an heir. If they were already active, then he may have to add in a line to allow any child they bear to inherit the name, whether conceived in our out of wedlock. That might be the best way right now.

Maybe even a second wife in case the first has issues. First, he has to make sure Draco stays alive long enough to make that happen.

He was going over details in his head of what should be in the contracts when the door opened. Grasping his cane tight he looked down at his son. Typically, Draco would shy away or cast his eyes down. Today, the boy held his head high and looked him straight in the eye. They held the position for a moment before Lucius was mildly impressed. There was something changing in the boy.

"So, you got yourself into the Tournament. I suppose you want the fame and glory to impress me," Lucius said to him.

Draco's lip quivered, but he maintained his passive face. "I don't need some stupid glory and a thousand galleons from something that is sure suicide," Draco said back to him. Lucius raised an eyebrow. Where did this backbone come from? "I did not enter my name into the Tournament."

Severus was behind him and indicated that wasn't the whole truth. Lucius tilted his head back a little more so he was looking down his nose at his son. "Whose name did you enter?"

Draco paled some at this. Lucius had doubted for many years that his son was a true Slytherin, but some of that opinion might be changing. "Potter," he just about spat out. "I didn't know the Headmaster put an enchantment around it to change the name."

Lucius snorted. "Don't lie to me, Draco. You will not like the consequences. You figured out how to enter Potter, why not do so yourself."

"Because I don't need that. I only tried to put Potters name in." The way his son said it made Lucius believe him, meaning there was someone else out there that meant him harm. Draco continued, "I am the Scion Malfoy and heir to our house. I will have one of the largest Lordships in the Wizengamot and power to use it. Even now, most of the other Slytherin bow to me and they will when I become Lord Malfoy. Even if you find another wife, I won't give up my inheritance," Draco said defiantly.

Ah, so Draco had overheard them. He had his suspicions but had never been able to get it out of him until now. This was a different side than the usually whiny, demanding boy he knew. Apparently, Draco had done some growing up without him realizing. "You know you are not to listen in on private conversation in our house. I will deal with that later. For now, we have more pressing matters. You are a Champion in the Tournament. Your godfather or I cannot help you. We will find another way to get you training that you will need. You will be present for any appointments I or your Godfather set. Is that understood?"

Draco looked at him defiantly for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Father."

"Now, to the second matter. Are you and Ms. Parkinson engaged in a relationship? Has she given herself to you?"

His son's expression went to shock and his cheeks tinged pink. Lucius kept his hard glare on the boy. After a moment, Draco swallowed. "I have been seeing Pansy. No, we have not been that intimate yet."

Lucius nodded. That would make the bond and betrothal stronger and increase the chance for an heir early. "You are not to engage in sex with Ms. Parkinson or any other until I notify you. Are there any other girls you are interested in or you know are interested in you?"

He could see the gears turning in Draco's head and he was satisfied to see the boy come to the right conclusion and not shy away. "Are you saying I should have multiple betrothals?"

"I am saying you should have multiple wives as soon as possible. Somehow you have gotten into this mess and you shall produce an heir before this Tournament is over. I will not risk the Malfoy line dying out for some childhood prank that could get you killed." His son looked half afraid, half enthused.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Howl in the Night

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 14**

**November 12, 1994**

**Winterton-on-Sea, England**

The waves were rolling in from the North Sea. As they crashed on the beach, they frothed and drove high up on the shore. Rain whipped in on the stiff breeze. It stung as it hit any exposed skin, so Sirius was trying to keep his hood up and hands in his sleeves. He couldn't risk casting anything to make his predicament any better as he watched the old seaside tavern. Its white washed walls were dingy and cracked. The old beams were dark, weather worn and pitted. The old slate roof was pitching in on itself and it had a musty, bar room smell even from where he sat. That might be his animagus, but he could still smell it.

This inn was only visited by people like him now. Those on the run, trying to avoid the DMLE and not with much else where to go. It was a good place to find a job to make a few galleons or a find a good wench. It was also a good place to find the seedier side of the underworld of England.

He had been here many times, but never seen an active guard outside the tavern before. There was something going on, and it appeared to be invitation only. He considered turning into Padfoot to see what was going on, but there was something about the men that stopped him. It took him a little bit before he figured out why when a breeze wafted their scent to him.

"Werewolves," he muttered. He was far enough down wind that they should not see or hear him, but he was more alert now. His years of being an Auror had come back to him over the last few months, and his knowledge of the underworld from Remus was helping.

Looking at them, he had a bad feeling and decided it was time to move from his spot. Crawling back over the dune, he made sure he was out of sight before standing and weaving his way through the dunes to see if he could see the back of the tavern. "Talia, are you sure you saw something," a man's gruff voice drifted down wind. Sirius stopped for a second to look around.

"Silence, you idiot," a woman whispered. "You want to scare them away."

Sirius crouched as two figures walked around a dune. He sank into the tall grass. He was still downwind and should be safe, but he didn't miss the wands in their hands. After they walked the way he had come, he figured it was the best option to leave for the night. He needed to check in with his contact, but not tonight. Changing into a dog, he quietly snuck away until he was far enough he could apparate back to his safe house.

A moment later, he went from the windswept dunes along the North Sea to a vantage point in an old bell tower. Another quick turn and he was in a secluded copse of trees. He didn't wait before doing the last leg in the journey. At best, a witch or wizard could apparate over a hundred miles. He had just traveled about 325 miles in three quick turns. Before him was an old Manor house that had been well maintained. It was a property owned by Remus and one he knew would be safe for him to shelter at for a while. Tomorrow he would return North, but tonight he needed to speak to someone.

After looking around, he crossed the old lane and into the yard. He could see Lily's influence in the well-manicured lawn, the slate path and rose bushes. The door opened at his touch. He was thankful Remus had added him to the wards. Stepping inside, a well-kept house elf greeted him with a smile. "Master Sirius! Oh, Prim hoped she would see you again soon. You look so thin. Mistress Lily would have been so worried about you. Would you like the stew or a nice steak." The elf was happy to see him and probably bored with only Alexandra here. He knew the other little one that lived here was at the Grangers. Dan was splitting his time between the two houses until Jane could find or setup a new practice close by. They figured it was safer for everyone to be here once school was out.

Sirius just hoped Harry and Dan got along being that close all the time. Sirius could smell the differences between them and he felt uncomfortable around the man. Harry had claimed him as pack, and as a dog animagus, he knew the importance and seemed to sense it. He had not expected that.

"Prim, I'll have whatever you have ready, even if it's out of the cold box. Is Alexandra available?"

"Oh, yes, Master. Shall I get her to come down?" Sirius, having grown up with house elves, didn't like their servile nature. He knew that it was their nature though, so he nodded. She would be upset otherwise.

A short time later, Sirius was eating a steak pie. The butterbeer was just the right temperature and the green beans and pickled beets finished it off nicely. He was about halfway done when Alexandra joined him in the dining room. She was in a sleep coat and had her hair up in a bun. Since meeting her a few months back, he had found that he rather liked the older Russian woman. She was straightforward, cared for her charges and right scary with her wand. Remus had said she was involved with some resistance at one point, but he didn't know which or where. He rather suspected it had to do with the issues in the Balkans a few decades back, she would never talk about it.

"Evening, Sirius," she said in an almost flawless English accent. "Primrose said you would like to talk to me."

He took a big gulp of butterbeer to flush down his mouthful of pie. "Yes. I was at the Wandswept Tavern earlier. Came across a group of wolves guarding it. Was almost found by a few prowling the grounds."

She frowned. "You mean it was a pack? Did they allow you entry?"

Sirius ate some green beans before answering. He had not had a good meal in days. "It smelled more like three packs. I didn't bother approaching. They had some bouncers out front. Figured it was a private party."

Alexandra looked at him for moment. "Those are not the clothes you wore. Where is your cloak?"

"In the entry hall. Cloak and robes. It was a little blustery out that way."

"I'll be back in a moment," she said getting up. He took the opportunity to finish his food and drank the last of the butterbeer as she came back. He would like something stronger, but he had promised Remus to stay sober while out spying.

He took one look at her and frowned. She was looking a little pale. "I know two of those packs. One is from Poland. Its original sire was mine."

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean original?"

"I am Dan's Beta. I was Beta of a pack before. One of the jobs of the beta is to ensure the Alpha is protecting us. There is something that has afflicted many packs over the last hundred years that have made them more feral, more like a rabid beast. He was afflicted by it in the end. I needed to protect the pack. Our daughter took over as Alpha many years ago."

Sirius regarded her. "What do you mean an affliction? I thought all werewolves were always that monstrous."

Alexandra shook her head. "At one time, we were not. At one time, it was the gift of the wolf that turned us. We hunted with the packs of our fathers. Then, something changed. We don't know what, but it did. Since then, we have seen many packs succumb to the deranged affliction that makes them into the beasts that people fear. A true wolf would not hunt our true forms. It would steer clear or only fight if needed. Like a true wolf."

Sirius sat back in his chair processing things. "Why are you not with that pack?"

She sighed. "To kill your Alpha, even to protect the pack, means you either claim the pack as your own or you are thrown out. Betrayal of a pack is worse than murder."

"You didn't want to become Alpha," he said.

"No. I am not an Alpha. I don't have the ability and would have died trying to keep the pack together. There were already two others that might be the next Alpha. I said goodbye to my daughter that night and have not smelled her or the pack in thirty years."

This was more serious than he had thought. Why would a pack that was from Poland be on the British Isles? Why would they want to be? They would fall under the new laws and risk the pack. She sat there quietly, staring ahead, probably pondering what had happened. As she sat, he came to a realization. "Your daughter is afflicted with the madness, isn't she?"

Alexandra closed her eyes. "It does smell that way. She is also running with a very dangerous man. One that does not bide well with other Alphas. I do hope that meeting tonight was not what I think it was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could smell several females in heat. That is a dangerous time for us. We will seek out the best sire for future children if we are not mated. None of the females smelled mated. This is not the right time of year for my daughter's normal cycle, but if she is involved in this, they are breeding to join packs. If children are sired, then the pack that sired them could gain dominance over the other. If a pack is joined, then the less dominant Alphas will either become a Beta or die." She sounded sad.

"Who was the other pack you recognized?"

"I believe you call him Greyback. I know he fled after the fall of You-Know-Who. I didn't realize he had come back to Britain. Last I had heard, the ICW had hunted down a large portion of his pack after they caused issues in Sweden. That was last winter. Quite a few innocents and monsters died in that."

Sirius was left pondering why the rat would have been at a meeting like that. It was unmistakable that Pettigrew was there or had been very recently. The man was a louse, but he didn't typically go that low. More troubling was what Fenrir Greyback was up to. It seemed obvious he was trying to take over a number of packs and that couldn't bode well for anyone.

**-oOo-**

**Godric's Hollow, England**

Harry looked at the statue that was in the center of the town square. He was happy to see his parents but found it odd at the reminder of what the magical world thought of him. He was on a pedestal, quite literally this time, looking like a content baby and his parents' faces were staring down a road, a regal and determined look on their faces. It didn't look anything like the pictures Hagrid or Remus had been able to dig up for him.

"Who ever made this statue didn't know Lily or James. James would have laughed at that expression and asked to have the thing torn down," Remus said next to him.

"Is Padfoot joining us," he asked.

"Not today. He's been busy and couldn't get out of a certain appointment."

Harry frowned. He would have liked his godfather here. They hadn't seen him since St. Mungo's. He was also disappointed Tonks couldn't make it. As much as he found her annoying at times, he had started to look at her like an older sister. Hermione squeezed his hand. "Maybe Remus should show us the graveyard," she said quietly.

He nodded. He didn't think he would ever return to this statue. It was a tribute to people that wouldn't have wanted it and a reminder to him that he knew about as much of who his parents really were as the wizard that had made the idol before him. "Yeah. That would be good."

Remus led them away from the statue.

It wasn't long before a stone church came into view. There was a large graveyard around the church and something told him this was the place. He didn't wait for Remus as he walked up to the low stonewall with wrought iron fence on the top. He stopped in the graveyard, looking. There were hundreds of graves around. He wasn't sure exactly where to go, but he knew this was the place.

"Remus said it was over here," Hermione said coming to his side and taking his hand. It was a comfort to have her there and he let her lead him in the direction. He saw names of many wizarding families: Bones, Abbot, McKinnen, Figg, Dumbledore...

He stopped and Hermione pulled up short as he did. "Harry," she asked.

He looked at the two gravestones. There was a Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. "Do you think this was Dumbledore's family?"

She moved to his side and looked at the graves. "There is a chance. He is over a hundred years old."

"I wonder what happened to them." He looked around. There was room for two more graves besides them, but none of the other graves around them had the Dumbledore name. Arianna had been only fourteen. The same age he was. He was curious, but he knew he was stalling just a bit. He knew his parents were dead, had been for a long time, but there was something so final about seeing their graves for the first time that he wasn't sure he was brave enough to do it.

Hermione seemed to understand though. "We can look later. Harry, if this is too much today..."

He shook his head. He should visit their graves. They were his parents. "No, I want to see them."

They made it further into the graveyard towards some trees. As they went, the dates got closer to present and finally, in a back corner where the graveyard jutted out some around a house, they came to stand before his parents. They stood for a few minutes, just looking at the grave and reading, 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.

"Hermione, what do I do," he asked after a few minutes. He had never visited a graveyard before.

She squeezed his hand. "You can talk to them. I do that when I visit my great-grandmum's grave. I like to think she can hear me."

Nodding, he searched for what to say. He felt numb at the moment. "Ah, hi, mum and dad. I know you may have expected me before now, but, I, ah, was, ah, wasn't able too." Words seemed to have a hard time forming. "Ah. Uhm. Maybe you would be happy to know I am doing well at Hogwarts this year. Uhm, I moved up to fourth, but, ah, you didn't know how I was doing before, so it probably isn't important."

He felt like he was muddling it up. "So, ah, this is my mate, Hermione. And I don't mean mate, like, you know, a friend. You see, ah, I'm like Remus now. I know you will understand that. They say you used to call it his 'little furry problem'. Hermione and I are both like Remus now. She is my mate." Hermione squeezed his hand and sniffed. He knew she still blamed herself, but it wasn't her that intentionally locked himself in a room to make sure she didn't bite others.

His voice sounding choked up as he tried to go on. "Mum, dad. I wish you could meet her. She is the brightest witch and top of our class. People say, ah, you would like her, mum. I wish... I wish you could still be around sometimes." He couldn't say anymore. Harry wasn't sure how he should feel, but he felt the hot welling of tears in his eyes and his nose grew stuffy. They shared a tombstone as they had shared a life together. A life that he was born into and ripped from. A life that he would have probably felt loved and not been abused. A life where his parents had sacrificed themselves for him. Like he would for Hermione.

"Would you like some time alone," Hermione asked quietly besides him. He held her hand tight. Sinking to his knees, he fought back his tears.

He didn't understand why he would have this swelling of emotions for people he didn't remember. His only true memory of them was the night they were killed. The scream of his mother. Her pleads not to kill him. The green flash and the disfigured face of the _thing_ that tried to kill him, and had already killed his parents. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, James and Lily, for not looking after your boy better," Remus said watching Hermione hold Harry from a fair distance away. This was a moment for Harry and his family. "I promise I will now. Both of them."

**-oOo-**

**November 15, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry grinned to see Ron and Neville keeled over on the flag stones of the courtyard taking in ragged breaths. Hermione was next to him, looking barely winded. He watched as the next pack of three came up the hill, panting and holding their sides. Remus had been encouraging them to do more workouts so Harry had invited the class to join Hermione and him. They had a free period before DADA, and Harry figured it was a good way to warm up for the class so they could spend more time studying than working out.

"You're... a... ruddy... arse... Harry," Ron said through gasps. Harry laughed at his friend.

"This isn't much different than what Wood made us do," Harry told him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I doubt Wood made you run from the courtyard, around the pitch, and then back," she told him starting to stretch. He joined her and nudged Ron to do the same. Neville was on his back, but he had managed to keep pace with them. Lavender, Parvati and Padma came up into the courtyard, all breathing heavily and looking ready to collapse. After a few minutes, he held his hand out for Neville to join them. Harry may have pushed them a little far today. Just behind them was Jason and Bonnie.

He frowned at that. Next time he would have to make sure he ran closer to them. A few moments later, Michael Corner and Susan Bones came up. Harry was done with his stretches by then, and following Hermione in doing a series of crunches, pushups and burpies. He had never been happier that he had been able to keep up his workouts over the summer and fall as he was now.

"Next time, make sure you don't leave the Lobo's behind," Hermione said when they were done. He nodded and promised.

Ron was glaring at him, looking red and sweaty in the cool November day. "I hate you," he said to Harry.

"Join the club," Neville added.

"I think I'm going back to Lupin's workout. These are brutal," Susan said glaring at him and Hermione.

He shrugged. "Hermione and I have been doing this five days a week for months. I think this was moderate. We have thirty minutes to shower and get to class," he told them.

There were a few groans. "Come on, Jason and Bonnie. You look like you need a nap."

"Can you carry me," Bonnie asked pitifully.

"You can walk," Hermione said stepping to his side. "It will help to keep your muscles from Charlie horsing."

"I hate you," she said to Hermione, who chuckled.

They had just enough time to make it to the dorms, take a five-minute shower and report to class. The few that didn't join them went through their normal routine while Remus took the others off to the side. He gave them all an appraising eye. "You lot look like you are ready to fall asleep," Remus said.

"Blame those two," Lavender said nodding towards him and his mate.

Remus nodded. "Ah, I see." He looked around them before seeming to settle on something. "I think you have all reached a level that we can start becoming serious in class. Today we will be practicing stunning and reviving spells. I expect a seven-inch paper on both next week. Now, as you know, in a duel or just in real life, if you can find a way to incapacitate an attacker then it will give you time to escape or capture them. There are a few ways to do this. I know you have all been taught how to Immobilize and put a body bind on people, but those are only for stopping movement. The subject is still conscious. Can anyone tell me why that might be bad?"

Hermione went to shoot her hand up and quickly tried to put it down. Remus had made it clear she was to give others the opportunity. The classroom was his domain so Hermione and him would defer to their Beta on this. "Yes, Mr. Corner?"

"Some one that is still awake can still access their magic," he said.

"Yes and no. You can access your magic, even in a dream, but while awake, you still have control. That is the key point. If you are determined and skilled enough, you can learn silent, and wandless magic. Most will not learn wandless magic, finding the concentration needed is more than they are willing or able to maintain most times. Wandless magic is not the preferred method of most wizards because of the draw on your natural power and reserves. Any wandless magic will easily use three to twenty times the reserves and magic to get the same effect you could with your wand. Wordless, or silent, casting is very useful, and most witches and wizards learn this. If you are doing well, I plan to start you on that after Christmas."

They all sat in the rough semi-circle of desks looking at him. "Professor, shouldn't the others be hearing this," Hermione spoke up.

"They will, Hermione, but at their own pace. You nine are showing you are ready for more and you have all shown understanding of all creatures required for a typical third- and fourth-year Defense course. I think it is time to focus more on the practical for a bit. If you all do well, I may consider teaching you how to cast a Patronus by the end of the year."

Harry tried not to laugh when most of their eyes went wide. "But a fourth-year can't do that," Susan said.

"Harry cast one last year," Ron told her.

"A third-year can't cast that either. That is just a rumor," Susan spoke up again.

"Harry did. I was there to see him cast one that chased dozens away," Hermione snapped at Susan.

Harry stiffened and looked at her. Hermione immediately put a hand over her mouth. They had promised never to talk about that. Given the smell off her, he was wondering if she was feeling challenged by Susan.

"That is enough," Remus said quietly holding up a hand. "Harry, why don't you show us."

Harry gave a nervous smile to Remus. He didn't like being the center of attention. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and looked at Hermione. Last year, it was the thought of his father that had chased the Dementors away. It was the thought of his friends that had allowed him to even learn the spell. Now, looking at the beautiful young woman who was looking abashed at her outburst, he only thought about her. "_Expecto Patronum," _he said clearly and with determination. The familiar bright white-bluish glow filled the area. He watched Hermione's eyes go wide. He gave her a questioning look. "Harry, look," she said.

He turned his head expecting to see his stag. It was one thing he loved so much about his Patronus. It was a piece of his father. Instead, Harry took a step back to see a large wolf staring back at him. It was almost as tall as he was and looked solid enough to touch. He had a quick moment of panic to not see his father's stag. When he felt Hermione's hand in his, he knew she understood.

The wolf stepped towards him. It sniffed at him before bowing its head. Next, its snout reached past him to Hermione. It sniffed and looked at her for a moment. Harry thought he saw his own feeling for her reflected in its eyes. Harry was about to release the spell when the wolf suddenly leapt. Hermione and Lavender both gave out a scream. The wolf jumped at her chest and disappeared into it, leaving wisps that dissipated in a few seconds. Hermione stood next to him.

He was afraid to see her eyes lose focus and she looked so surprised. "Hermione," he said pulling her into his arms. She blinked a few times before focusing on him. She didn't hesitate to grab his hair and pull him down into a heated kiss that soon had their tongues dancing and she crushed her body into him. Remus cleared his throat and she stepped back, realizing they were still in the middle of the classroom. Harry felt his head reeling from the kiss, his heart racing and his body wanting more.

"As you can see, with a powerful enough Patronus, you can actually share the emotions that made it. I can only assume Ms. Granger was the focus of that patronus. Can I please ask you to refrain from such displays for the rest of class," he asked them. Harry thought he detected an uptick of Remus mouth. Hermione turned a nice shade of pink.

"Yes, Professor," she said contritely.

"When can we learn that," a breathless Parvati asked looking at them with longing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. Ron had seemed to struggle a little with Hermione and him being together. This time, there was a look of acceptance on his face. "You need to teach me how to do that."

Remus chuckled. "Yes. That will come later this year. For now, stunning. It will knock your opponent out, leaving them incapacitated and not in control of their magic. A useful thing if you are in a duel. Now, if your partner or someone else is hit, knowing the counter curse is also a necessity. That is why we will learn both of them at once. Now like all spells, intent matters. What do we focus on when casting," Remus asked. They all knew this, having it drilled into their heads first year, but Remus always covered the basics before he dove into the more advanced. As much as it may annoy him at times, he had to admit there always was a reason. Even if Hermione had to explain it to him later.

An hour later, he was trading stunners with Ron. His mate had become quicker and more determined in the last month or so. He dodged Harry about two out of every three times. That still meant Ron was hit almost twice as much as Harry. "_Stupefy,"_ Ron called out while moving to the side of the dueling platform. Remus encouraged using everything at their disposal so Harry jumped off the side and shot one under the platform.

"Merlin, Harry," Ron yelled as it just missed his feet. "You trying to get me," he said rolling onto the platform as Harry quietly called out, "_Stupefy!_"

"That is the point," he said ducking one from Ron.

"Right, good. That should be it for the day," Remus called out. "I know the advanced group has invited everyone to join them. Hermione has posted a schedule on the board for those that want to join in their exercises."

As they were walking out of the room, Hermione took his hand. Ron fell in next to him as Neville talked with Dean and Seamus behind them. "You two coming to Gryffindor tonight? I haven't seen you in a week in there."

Harry shook his head. "No. We had plans to go to the library for a little bit and then I need to go back to the Den." He could hear a conversation between Parvati, Padma, Susan and Hannah behind them. He really wished he didn't have such good hearing some days. He was sure that would stoke some of Hermione's jealousy he had seen recently.

"We haven't had a game of chess in weeks," Ron whinged. "I could use some help with Herbology too."

"Then you can join us in the library," Hermione said to their friend.

Ron looked put out. "I wish I could join you up in your dorm some nights. Why won't McGonagall allow you to have visitors."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but personally, I don't want anyone else up there. It's the only place I feel safe in this castle."

"What are you talking about. You're safe in Gryffindor," Ron spoke up. "Just come up for the evening."

Passing by a group of Ravenclaws he could hear them complaining about Draco. Harry tried not to snort. He hoped the prat got what he deserved for that trick. Harry was in the camp that didn't believe he didn't do it.

Hermione stopped them and they huddled into an alcove. "Ron, do you know what it is like for us to walk the hallways? Right now, I can hear a dozen conversations going on and my wolf wants to keep jumping between them all. Harry is experiencing the same thing. It doesn't go quiet out in the school unless no one is around. We can also smell things. Like I can tell who put on deodorant and who didn't." She gave him a look and Ron flushed. "By the time dinner comes around, most days, we are both at the point that it is overwhelming. Going back to the Lobo Den is a reprieve. The only smells in there are from the six of us or what we drag in. There is no extra noise. We have places to go to have a private conversation without others overhearing. You are my friend Ron, but you don't understand. There is a reason why werewolves don't like to live in populated areas, and it's not just because wizards fear us."

He looked at her, telling she was getting close to her breaking point for the day. He knew he was too. Ron looked taken back. "Alright, Hermione. I didn't know. I just miss hanging out with you."

Harry felt guilty and he could tell Hermione did too. They had been avoiding him, well, not Ron specifically, but most of the school in general. If it was a free period, they sought out quiet places like the library, or the school grounds, or an abandoned classroom or the Lobo Dorm. They could invite Ron and others more when they do those things. "I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said. Ron looked a little relieved. "This is just so overwhelming at times. Can we do something tomorrow afternoon? Find a quiet place just to hang out for a while? The Gryffindor Tower is just to active most of the time and not everyone wants us there. What if you and Harry take out your brooms? I know we are all free after your Divination class."

Ron brightened up. "Yeah, that would be brilliant. How about we head to dinner and I'll go with you to the library?"

"Sounds like a deal. I'll help you with the Herbology assignment," Harry told him.

Ron gave him a dubious look. "I'd rather have Hermione," he told him.

"Harry is fourth in the class this year, he can help you. I need to work on my Transfiguration essay," she told him

"But that's not due until next week," Ron told her.

She gave him a smile. "We already did that one. I am working on the syllabus Professor McGonagall gave us for the year."

Ron's mouth opened. "Just how far are you ahead?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Into next term, maybe."

Ron blinked a few times. Then shook his head. "You really weren't joking about needing to study hard. Do you really have to get five OWLs of Exceeds Expectations? I thought you were just saying that that day to take the mickey."

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said with a little emotion. "That is why we are trying to get as far ahead as we can. Most of the Professors have been very accommodating and we have been helping Bonnie, Jason and Annabel get there too. That is also why we don't come to the Common Room most nights."

Ron ran a hand behind his neck. He looked lost for a moment. "Dad said just treat you like I normally would. You two are still my best mates. I don't care about what happened to you, but I didn't know all that. I've been being a prat, haven't I?"

"Arse is more like it," Harry joked and it earned him a hit from Hermione.

"Harry," she said with no real heat. "Ron, we will find a way to spend more time with you, but you have to understand we can't joke around. If we say we need to study, we need to study."

Ron gave her a wry smile. "So, just like normal then?"

She rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. Harry ducked to avoid his mates arm when he spoke. "Pretty much. Dinner and then library tonight?"

Ron nodded. "Just one thing," he asked.

"What," Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Can you not kiss like that again when I'm around. It was odd to see my two best mates snogging like that."

Hermione blushed and Harry smiled. "I promise I will only snog Hermione like that where you can't see it unless I know it will annoy you."

Ron punched him in the shoulder. "Bloody git."

Harry laughed.

**-oOo-**

**November 17, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Things had not been going well since Halloween. Much of Slytherin House was giving him the cold shoulder. The status he had contrived over the last three years, as well as what he could get from his family name and what his father bought him, like new brooms, had eroded away. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones that were standing fast with him. The others, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass and Bulstrode, were only with him because they needed to be. The balance of their House had been rocked and everyone was still trying to figure out where it would land.

Draco knew that his place, both in Slytherin and with his father, would depend all on the first task next week. He had been meeting with a private tutor that was training him how to fight a dragon. His mother was not part of the tournament, so it was legal for her to do this. Being a Champion, most didn't question him disappearing four nights a week after dinner.

Pansy knew.

She also knew that their fathers were working out a betrothal for them and had become even more possessive of him. She was every bit the sly Lady-in-training she should be keeping people of Slytherin off his back and inline.

Pansy had also been far more affectionate in private since then. Something that brought a satisfied smile to his face to think of her.

Now was not a time to think of her though. He was on his way to a stupid ceremony to 'Weigh his Wand'. It was some asinine contrivance where the Champions needed to Register their wands. Only registered wands would be allowed. The rules didn't say 'how' many wands, so Draco was forced to reveal that he had more than one, though his hawthorn and dragon heartstring was his preferred.

In a holder on his leg was a ash and unicorn. It was as powerful as his hawthorn, but didn't like his hex work as much. In a box in his hands he held a third. It was from the Malfoy Vaults and had proven to be very adept for him. It was powerful, it did everything he asked of it and more, but it felt wrong. There was something about it that pull on his magic to do things he didn't want to. Dark things. He didn't like it, but it was best to have options in case something happened. Especially since the rules allowed you to only wear set amount of clothes and carry a wand. Nothing else.

He walked into the antechamber where Diggory and the half-veela stood talking with Mr. Crouch and Mr. Ollivander. He barely made it in three steps before a flash went off. He took a step back and snarled. "What are you doing," he asked out loud.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, such a pleasure to meet you. My photographer was just taking a picture of you walking in," a short, clipping voice came for a woman in bright green robes that were cut way to low, making her look more like a high-class prostitute than a reporter.

"Who the hell are you," he said in an aggravated voice.

"Rita Skeeter. Official reporter for the Tournament for the _Daily Prophet_," she said with a smile that made him feel uncomfortable.

_SHITE! _That was the last reporter from the _Prophet_ he wanted to deal with.

**-oOo-**

**November 18, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry stood against the bars. He was holding Hermione's hand and looking into her eyes. He was growing to hate these nights. Luckily, he had convinced them to move the cages closer so that he wouldn't have to stretch to hold her hand.

Personally, he wanted to hold her closer than that. Their relationship had started to reach new adventures in their bedroom, which included hands below their belt line. Hermione had instigated it that night that his patronus had passed into her. She had said she wanted to show him that she felt the same way. Having Hermione stroke him until he got off was far better than doing it himself. He had bucked in her hands and called out her name as she kept going. The fact she was grinning at his reaction like a cat who got the canary, instead of disgusted, had taken any guilt away from him for spewing all over her hands. He had returned the favor the following morning with her only in her nickers as his hand found how she liked it and his mouth sucked on her breasts. The way she bucked under him once he found the proper rhythm was as big a turn on as when she touched him. When she started to shiver, he thought he was doing something wrong before she grabbed the sheets and started repeating his name before crying out in pleasure as he felt her spasm around his finger. The last three nights she hadn't worn any bottoms, just her knickers, to bed.

He doubted she was having the same thoughts right now, but the happy smirk she wore on her face that day mirrored his. Ron had asked them what they were so happy about, while Lavender and Parvati gave them knowing looks that made him blush and Hermione look smugly at them, as though she was claiming her territory.

Now though, he would be forced to spend a night without her in his arms. He wanted to curse the damned beast for doing this to them. But, at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be able to spend most nights with her curled up next to him if not for the beast. It was a double-edge sword that always leaned towards Hermione.

"It's almost time," he heard someone above him. He really didn't like being looked over like some lab experiments. Five Healers, including Healer Tonks, were above them this time, and most of them focusing on his pack. Since Harry had claimed Tonks as pack, she was here too.

The familiar burn in his veins started as the long rays of light on the wall disappeared. He really didn't like these nights. As usual, he grunted as the magic coursed in his veins and skin bubbled. After a few, it stopped. When he was able to sit up, Hermione's chocolate eyes were looking at him.

_You're still beautiful,_ he told her in a yip.

Her muzzle pulled back in a smile, though anyone not a werewolf would probably find it disturbing. _Handsome_, she whimpered. He looked around.

This time, the others were settling nicely. Remus was already curled up into a corner. Bonnie was close to them and Hermione reached out to scratch the fur on her head. The girl whimpered. Harry could smell she was already giving herself over to their pack. It was only him accepting her that kept her from being pack. He would have to meet with her mother and discuss it. Remus had said a wolf would just claim what they want. He wouldn't do that.

Jason was circling his blanket, sniffing at it and looked at them before laying down. The boy was deferring to them as Alphas, but he wasn't ready to submit. Annabel was sitting in a corner, closer to them, her arms around her knees and just staring at the wall.

Harry didn't feel like talking. Each of them were in their own world, induced by the wolfsbane potion. Outside influences could break it, but he didn't want too. At the far end of the storage house Pierre was sitting, staring up towards the castle. The smell off him was leading Harry to believe that the boy may have found his mate, but the wolf wasn't quite mature enough to claim her.

Understanding more about wolves, especially after talking to Alexandra himself, he understood Hermione and him were on the young side of the curve for mates, but it wasn't uncommon for wolves. He was curious what would happen when Hermione experienced her first heat. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. The wolf didn't agree.

"This is remarkable," he heard a man say overhead. He looked up to see three Healers looking down at him. He kept the growl from coming to his lips. He didn't like feeling like some curio in a zoo, and liked it even less that Hermione was being looked at that way.

"I told you. Never seen anything like it," another man said. Harry recognized this one from last month. He looked down and towards Hermione, who was still stroking Bonnies head. He really needed to talk to the girl's mother. Hermione was growing attached to her.

After a while, she moved to hold his hand and they rested against the bars. Part of him wanted to get up and run. It wanted to hunt. To taste the fresh blood of a dear or rabbit. The wolf wanted to play, but he couldn't let it. It was too dangerous, or so he was taught. There was nothing about his wolf though that wanted anything to do with the people above. That was not the natural place for a wolf.

He could smell the cold earth outside, going dormant for the winter. The forest and its inhabitants called to him. It was a scent that enticed him. Not as much as the beautiful wolf next to him though. Her scent, as usual, was intoxicating.

Harry let out a low growl of need for her, which was quickly echoed.

He let out a snort before settling in. It was better to try and sleep than think of what couldn't be.

_His legs were pumping. The feel of soft loam and grass in his paws made it easy to pad through the high grass. His mate and three of his pack were close by, following him. He nodded and they split into three groups with him in the center. His mate took one of the pack while his beta took his mate in two separate directions. _

_They would flush out their prey, chasing it towards him. He would take it down to feed the pack. It was his responsibility to provide and lead. _

_He moved to the crest of the hill, crouching low on his paws. In a dell between hills, a stag stood sentinel, guarding two doe and two fawns. He could smell they were in good health. It would have been preferable to take down one that wasn't in their prime, but food was food and when the pack was hungry, you did what you had too._

_The wind blew across the small hills at the base of the woods. He was far enough to the side not to be sensed. It would be a few more minutes before the others were in location. If all went to plan, they would bolt for the woods, through the small rut between hills. It was the fastest way back to the woods and that would be where he would catch one. Preferable one of the does. The buck could be troublesome, and the fawns were too small still for the five of them._

_There was also the fact that this buck had produced some very healthy offspring and would for seasons to come, meaning his pack would have food. The older doe had already birthed a few children. It would be her time in few season cycles anyways._

_He was about to give the signal when he heard a howl in the distance. The dear all turned to the wood. He turned towards the sound and growled deeply. This was his territory and his pack. A few minutes later, he heard the howl again._

_It was the call of an Alpha to its pack._

Harry shot up, launching himself to his feet and slamming into the bars, his instincts telling him that there was a danger. Hermione was already up, growling and looking ready to strike. "Tonks, what is going on," a man said above them.

Harry shook himself. Looking at Hermione he barked, _Another pack._

_Deep in the woods. Almost didn't hear them, _she yipped back.

He looked back towards the side of the building, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. The howl came again a short bit later. He growled and felt his magic flow in him.


	15. Chapter 15 - Call of the Wolf

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**A/N: I am trying to post the next few chapter rather rapidly because they all play into each other.**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 15**

**November 18, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland **

Hermione howled next to him as he felt his magic swell. This invading pack could not be allowed to claim this territory. "What is going on," a scared man said behind them.

"Harry, stop!" Tonks yelled from somewhere.

"Get ready to stun them," someone else yelled.

Just at the edge of his hearing he heard an answering challenge to his mates. He howled, long deep and issuing his own warning. Hermione joined him, and he was quickly joined by Remus and Bonnie. "No, you can't harm them," Healer Tonks cried out. As he howled, his magic pushed at the wards around the cage. His magic swelled and was quickly joined by Hermione's and Remus'.

"Tonks, what are you doing!"

The doors to their cages suddenly unlocked and wards dropped. His packs magic flew past the wards and slammed into the building. There was a deafening crack and loud boom as part of the building gave way to their combined strength. Harry dug his claws in to avoid being toppled with the backlash. He heard someone yelp in pain. Harry looked around quickly to see who was hurt. There was a cloud of dust that obscured everything. He could smell the people and wolves around them. The smell of blood reached his nose. It was Bonnie and he suddenly crashed back to reality, unsure what happened.

_HARRY!_ Hermione barked at him. He turned to her to see her at the door to his cage. She looked determined and powerful. _We need to go. Now._

As she said it, the importance of protecting the pact meant more than a hurt Bonnie. She would heal. If they didn't stop this new pack, she would not. He gave one bark to the others. _Stay!_

She turned and he took off after her. "They are escaping! Tonks, get back here!" There was some spell fire behind him and he took off at a lopping run as he used all four hands and feet to run faster than he could ever remember. Hermione was beside him. They ran fast over the grounds in the direction they had heard the howls. As they broke away from the building, he had the sudden sensation of finally being free. This was what a wolf should be. They angled away from the castle. As much as he was on the hunt for this other pack, he wouldn't endanger the school.

He heard something following him and he glanced back. A wolf with a pink stripe down it's back was keeping pace. He didn't question it as another howl came and they took off at a straight shot for Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. Behind them, the sky lit red like a firework had gone off. He didn't look back. He was giving himself over to the wolf, knowing this was something between wolves.

"What the ruddy hell is going on," Hagrid bellowed as he came out of his hut with crossbow and Fang by his side. He growled to guide Hermione around the hut. She nipped at him in annoyance. _I would never hurt Hagrid, _she yipped. "Harry!" Hagrid watched them as they ran a wide birth around his hut. Fang barked and started to chase after them. "Get back you ruddy dog!"

Harry barked at the dog. Fang was a large boarhound but the dog would not survive a fight like what they were running towards. Fang was too soft. He didn't look back to see if he was following. He could tell the dog fell back soon after the warning. They angled towards the Forbidden Forest and Harry growled as he saw a dark shape running towards them. They were running into the wind and soon the giant Grim was almost on them. Harry picked up his pace to avoid the dog. He could tell his Godfather was trying to cut him off, but he couldn't be stopped in this. Hermione picked up her pace, but as they dove into the woods, he could tell she was starting to struggle a little.

Harry slowed enough not to push Hermione too much, but enough that Tonks and Sirius couldn't catch them. He was following in the direction of where the last howl had come from. His nose was working hard to pick up anything while his eyes picked a way through the trees in a line he knew to be as straight as it could be. Animals and beast scattered as he charged through the trees and streams.

_Hermione... can... you... tell,_ he huffed out.

_Right_, she said sounding more out of breath. He didn't question her and soon found the scent she had picked up. They slowed as it grew stronger. He could smell at least five others. After a few, he pulled to a stop, panting hard and looking around. They were getting close and he sensed a clearing not far away. He had angled to ensure the wind was blowing towards them. Hermione came to stop next to him. She was taking in ragged breathes and leaned against a tree. He didn't know how far they were into the Forbidden Forest, but it was farther and in a place he had never been in.

Soon, Tonks and Sirius joined them. Tonks was panting and frothing some at the mouth. Harry knew he had set a grueling pace, but he needed to get here as soon as possible. They all took a few minutes to catch their breaths. _Harry. Can you hear,_ Hermione asked standing up. Tonks was on the forest floor. Her breathing was easier, but she looked near exhaustion. Sirius came up to him, his ears forwards and a growl in his throat. He smelt and heard it too. It was a pack and they were arguing.

Harry started to make his way quietly through the trees. _Protect Tonks,_ he yipped quietly to Hermione. She growled at the order in challenge. Sirius padded silently next to him as he approached the clearing.

_We don't work for a wizard_, a wolf barked.

There was a dangerous growl. _You do as I say. I am ALPHA! We will get fresh meat tonight. The moon is almost at its zenith._

_I can smell the town. We should attack now,_ a female yipped.

_NO. We attack at the zenith. We do not attack the ones in masks_, the Alpha ordered.

_Where is Gemma? She should have been here by now,_ another whined.

_She knew where to meet,_ another wolf said with command. Harry could tell it was the Beta of the pack. _We attack Hogsmeade when Tobias tells us too._

Sirius nudged him. He pawed the ground six times. Harry understood it was six of them. He couldn't let them do what they were planning. He stepped out from behind a tree. The call of the challenge he had heard on the grounds still coursing in his veins. There was a soft growl next to him and he knew Hermione had joined him.

He issued his own growl of challenge. _ALPHA_ he called.

Stepping into the clearing, he saw the pack. They all looked more like Remus had in June. Most of them had thick fur, but it was matted, course looking and they were grey or brown. They snarled to see him. Their teeth were more dangerous looking and the look in their eyes was sick and feral. He could tell they were strong, but none of them appeared as healthy or as muscular as his pack.

_Kill him_, a slightly larger grey wolf growled at them. He looked more scarred and feral than the others. He was the strongest, thus he was Alpha.

Harry let out a dangerous low growl, standing up and baring his fangs and claws. He pushed his command and magic. He was an Alpha and would not be challenged. Hermione was next to him, giving just as dangerous a growl. She was crouching ready to pounce. The pack moved and hesitated as Harry barked at them. _Come to die,_ he challenged. The wolf was at the front. It would not allow harm to its mate or pack. _Or come to submit!_

The other Alpha growled, advancing on all four and projecting its own power. _Kill them!_

Hermione barked and nipped to let them know she would not allow her Alpha to be harmed. He advanced on the other Alpha. Two of his pack took the challenge and dug into the dirt as they launched themselves at him. It was a dozen running steps to reach him. They were taller, longer in arm and obviously adults. He didn't hesitate like the other pack had. He threw himself at the first one as it came in range, quickly getting under the long arms of the beast. His claws came up and raked down the brown werewolf with a snarl. The wolf gave out a yelp of pain and he stood up, throwing the wolf over his shoulder.

He spared a quick look to see Hermione tackle the other before it jumped on him. They rolled and Hermione wound up on top. The grey werewolf was struggling wildly. Harry stepped to her and grabbed the head of the werewolf as it tried to nip at Hermione. He pulled and twisted and felt the neck snap. The creature went limp in his hands and he dropped it. Turning back to the one he injured he growled at it to stay down. The wolf was clutching a few ragged wounds as it backed away from him. He showed no remorse as he turned back to the rest of the pack. He growled his warning long and slow. _Submit now or you will never leave this clearing._

The pack Alpha took a step back. Harry stood tall with Hermione next to him. Her claws dripped some blood where she had dug into the side of the one he killed. It had threatened his mate. He wouldn't allow another threat like that tonight. He growled at them. Tobias, the Alpha, shook his head and growled. _Kill him_ Tobias barked.

_Submit now_, Harry barked back. One of the grey's looked at the pack and back at him. She looked uncertain. _Last chance. Submit or you will not leave this clearing,_ he growled one more time. The uncertain grey moved towards them, then she got on all four, lowering her head and whined. It was a sign of submission. He looked at the others. Tobias growled at the grey. Harry snapped his jaw at the werewolf when it advanced on the grey. There was already a change in scent in the werewolf that was whining.

Harry was losing his patience. He knew what he must do. He took a step forward and the three before him took a step back. He growled, knowing he could not allow them to leave. He couldn't allow them to attack Hogsmeade.

A second werewolf pulled off to the side and did as the grey. It got on all fours, lowered its head and whined. Tobias growled, shaking his head again. Harry stood as tall as he could, looking down his muzzle at the beast. He let his will dominate the clearing. He pushed his magic out. He was an Alpha and he knew how to call his magic. The man's beta whined, falling back. Harry could tell they wouldn't submit. He growled, got down on all fours and advanced. Before he could get too close, two stunners hit Tobias, throwing him across the clearing and into a tree.

All the werewolves snapped their heads up, growling and moving to attack the wizards. Harry barked _STAY!_ The three he had dominated stumbled and fell where they were. Their Alpha had spoken and they would listen. Tobias' beta charged. Harry turned to see Tonks, Sirius and a third wizard at the edge of the clearing. They started to cast spells, which she dodged. He wasn't close enough, but took off at her anyways. "Harry, no," Sirius yelled, casting a spell at him that tripped him. There was a yelp and he looked up to see the werewolf skid to a halt in the leaves. She tried to get up before three stunners put her to sleep.

Hermione rushed to his side, standing over him and growling at the wizards. He slowly stood.

"Harry, I don't want to hurt you," Sirius told them. "Please back up."

Harry stood tall. He could not let the pack know he was weak. He growled and the two that weren't hurt came to his side. They crouched behind him. The last, starting to breath heavily from its wounds, whined and whimpered in pain.

"Wotcher, Harry. Please, stand down," Tonks said next to Sirius, taking a step forward. Someone growled and he yipped for silence. The grey whined for forgiveness. Harry knew they were too dangerous to not confine in some way.

Looking at his godfather and Remus' mate, he lowered himself. "Rooopees," he said.

There was a flash of surprise over Sirius' face. Hermione whined. He understood. He didn't want to be bound either, but it was the best way.

Tonks looked uncertain for a moment before nodding. "Sure thing, Harry." She made a small loop with the tip of her wand and pink ropes shot out. The other wizard and Sirius followed suit. Soon they were all in ropes except him and Hermione. "Harry, we need to get you out of here. I'm so sorry but you have broken the law. I am going to give you a rope for a portkey. I need you to wrap it around the others, tie it to yours and Hermione's arms and then I will need to put you in ropes."

"You still promise to turn yourself in, no tricks," the other Auror asked his godfather. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Harry, over here," Tonks said. "Sirius is going to be taken into custody too. I promise he is not going back to Azkaban. Not without a trial this time."

He looked at her. Soon, Hermione was in his arms before and Tonks bound them. She summoned the end of the portkey rope to her hand. She looked very sad to say _"Portus."_

**-oOo-**

**Forbidden Forest, Scotland**

Auror Le Brun panted as he tried to keep up with his quarry. He was a man in his mid-thirties, fit and used to running, but the two young werewolves were faster than he had anticipated. He figured the young Auror, who was in a world of trouble, was pushing herself to her limit to keep up with them. The smell from her was strained and heavy. He was also concerned with the fourth scent that was running with them.

He had followed their scent from the old store house. It now had a hole a good three meters wide and through the roof. He had heard of werewolves using magic in their changed form only a few times and never with that strength. He ran quickly after the Auror once he was sure everyone had survived and the other werewolves were contained. The pack around Harry didn't even move or resist as they stunned them. If he hadn't known better, he would say their Alpha had told them to stay and they listened. Pierre had been very agitated.

Following the scent, he was surprised the group had skirted the grounds, staying far away from the school and running wide around the Caretakers Hut. It was as though they were avoiding contact with anyone. A very unusual behavior for their kind, and a route that added extra distance to their destination. The fourth scent had joined them at the edge of the woods.

He slowed as his ears started to pick up sounds of movement ahead and he stopped just down wind of the group. Harry Potter, the black-haired lycanthrope, was yipping at the more chestnut colored werewolf, Hermione Granger. He could make out a white streak of hair in the shape of a lightening bolt on Potter's forehead before he turned and very silently lopped off. A large black dog padded next to him, keeping close, but not arguing. He could smell all four of them where there, but he hadn't seen Tonks yet.

The chestnut werewolf whined softly as her mate disappeared into the dark cover of the forest. She moved to a pile on the floor and Le Brun realized it was a heavily breathing Tonks in the form of a wolf. He had seen her transform and chase after the two teens. Granger whined again as she looked down at the Animagus before gently brushing a hand through her fur. He was not used to seeing such signs of affection from a fully turned werewolf. He hadn't been prepared to witness it last month either when the pack Alpha had sat their quietly, keeping order if one of them got out of line, and holding hands as though they were out on picnic.

He had heard the howls that most likely set them off. He was kicking himself for not realizing what was probably going on.

Granger suddenly picked her head up and growled. She looked torn to leave the laying wolf, but she took off after a moment. He waited until she was out of site before padding into the clearing. His collie form was no match for the werewolves, and probably not for Tonks, but she was not in a way to start a fight.

He approached her cautiously and came around until his eyes met hers. She whined but didn't move to stop him approaching. When he was within five feet, he regarded her before transforming back. She whined again and he lifted his wand. "Can you transform back," he asked gently.

She whined again. A moment later, he watched her change back. Her hair was the typical pink she seemed to prefer, but her other features were sharper and her eyes were a grey he had seen on her before. "Harry," she said before groaning and curling in on herself. "Keep Harry safe. Promised Remus."

Understanding came over him. He knew she had been seeing someone and now he pieced together it was the werewolf that he was sure was Potter's beta. "If I pass you a pain relief potion and a pepper-up, will you be able to take them?"

She nodded. He removed two vials from his robes and tossed them to her. He didn't think she was a danger, but he had been an Auror too long to take chances. She managed to sit up and take the potions. A few moments later she was looking more alert. There were sounds of a scuffle and the unmistakable yelp and whine of a hurt dog. "We need to get to Harry."

She scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction of the other.

"Tonks, wait," he ordered. She pulled up short, looking at him with determination.

"You can arrest me or whatever you want after we save Harry and Hermione. I will willingly hand myself in," she told him before turning and stalking off.

He cursed under his breath. English were so damned stubborn and pigheaded. He followed her. "Who is the other Animagus," he asked.

"Not totally sure, but if my guess is right, I'm about to see my cousin for the first time in a few years. Oh, by the way, the Ministry is looking for him," she told him with little concern.

They approached a clearing. There was growling, whining and barks being traded. A black dog turned and growled at them. "Wotcher, Black," she said raising her own wand. "I am assuming you are not hear to kill Harry, otherwise you would have already. Turn now or I will stun you and not give you a chance to explain."

Le Brun raised his own wand. The ICW had knowledge of Sirius Black. He was wanted as a very dangerous criminal. The dog morphed and stood. The man that came out didn't have the same insane look that his wanted posters did. He was tall with long black hair, a nicely trimmed mustache and goatee and sported a nice pair of robes cut very similar to an Auror's.

"Hello, cousin," Sirius said to Tonks. "Who's you're friend?"

"ICW Auror Le Brun," he said to the man. "Sirius Black, you are under arrest per the International Criminal Act of 1947. You have an active warrant in a member state of the Council and an ICW Auror is the ranking member."

The man looked relieved. There were a few more yips and growls from behind the trees. "If you don't mind, I would like to make sure my godson and his girl are alright, then I will hand myself in, wand and all. Your looking good, cousin," he said with a wink to Tonks.

She snorted. "I hated your jokes back then too," she snarked.

He gave her a roguish smile. "Shall we." The man went for his pocket and Le Brun raised his wand threateningly. "I will swear on my magic if you like, but I need my wand."

"Any tricks and I will take you both out," Le Brun threatened.

Sirius gave him a grin and took out his wand. "Ladies first," he indicated to the clearing.

**-oOo-**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Amelia Bones did not like being woken at nearly two in the morning. She liked it even less when it was an alarm for escaped werewolves who were under WRC supervision. Worse was that one of her Aurors had help them escape and then run off with them. Now, she found herself sitting at a table with Captain Le Brun, Head Selwyn, Head Scrimgeour, Captain Shacklebolt and a bound and defiant looking young Auror who had probably just thrown her career away.

She sat at the head of the table, staring at Tonks. "What the hell were you thinking," she said in quiet anger.

"There was another pack close to the grounds. Harry and Hermione were reacting to them. They had almost overpowered the wards and I thought is safest to drop them instead of letting them blow up and kill the other people in the storage building," she said rather defiantly. She had been trained by Moody and apparently had his same respect for authority when he thought he was in the right.

"Werewolves cannot use magic while turned," Selwyn said in his gravelly voice.

"Actually, they can," Le Brun said. "I have seen several packs where they are more of the pure form like these two teens and they access to their magic while changed."

There was a ringing silence in the room for moment. She noticed Selwyn's eyes bulge and Scrimgeour give a curious look. "What do you mean 'pure' form?"

"I am not the authority on this, but we have been trained to recognize those that are more feral and those that are more like the wolf."

"They are all feral, Captain," Selwyn said with distain. "Madame Bones, this is exactly what I told you would happen for months now. We are lucky they didn't attack the school. Can you imagine what that would have been like?"

"They would never attack the school," Tonks spoke up.

She eyed the Auror. There was a surety in the woman's demeanor that made her curious. "What do you mean?"

"I know Potter and Granger. They are good kids that would sooner kill themselves than hurt another."

"And yet they killed one of the beasts tonight and maimed another enough that the healers doubt the werewolf will survive," Selwyn said with distain. "They should be walked through the Veil."

"The Alpha killed another werewolf during what appears to be a pack dispute. The ICW does not have any laws against that. It is part of the nature of the creatures that is classified under INICA that is allowed if proven it was in defense of pack or others. Once we entered the clearing and stunned the other Alpha, Mr. Potter only reacted when the other werewolf tried to attack us. Besides that, he kept the other werewolves that had submitted to him from attacking and Ms. Granger showed no indication of violence towards us," Le Brun told them. She looked at the man. He had proven to be extremely competent and a well-reasoned voice.

"He killed a man," Selwyn said, his gravelly voice sounding venomous.

"He killed a class V beast, which last I knew had far different laws than if he had killed a wizard or muggle," Scrimgeour spoke. "I say we talk to Potter before we decide what is to happen."

"And you will trust the thing," Selwyn snarled.

Amelia had already been thinking she would raise Fudges ire by getting rid of the man. This conversation had hardened her decision. She knew it would make waves between them, but she couldn't have the Head of the Werewolf Reform Commission recommending to put them down for something that might be perfectly legal.

"I trust Harry," Tonks spoke up.

"Auror Tonks, if you say one more word I will personally march you to a cell and snap your wand in front of you. You are facing an inquiry over this," she snapped at her Auror. She knew she was taking her frustration out on Tonks, but she had to take it careful with Selwyn still.

Le Brun cleared his throat. "You know that Mr. Potter has declared her part of his pack and with her Animagus form she may not be immune to his Alpha control."

She blinked slowly before opening her eyes wide. She looked at the ICW Auror before turning to a Tonks that looked flush. After a second she took in a sharp breath. Before she could speak, Selwyn was standing up and pointing his wand at her. "You let one of the mutts loose in the cages and now here!" He started to flick his wand before a red jet hit the man in the chest and he crashed into the wall behind him.

"Don't you dare," the raspy voice of Moody came in. "I heard my trainee was in trouble, but not this much."

Others had gotten up and there was general mayhem as Shacklebolt grabbed Selwyn's wand and bound the man in ropes. Scrimgeour was moving to cover Shacklebolt while Moody moved to cover Tonks.

"Hey, Boss. Heard there was some trouble," Moody said with a grin. She shook her head.

A while later, a very tired Amelia Bones walked down the narrow steps to the holding cells below. Selwyn had already been led down here and was still stunned on the hard rock floor. He had tried to attack a prisoner, who was bound and unarmed. She would see him in Azkaban. Auror Le Brun walked behind her. There were six cells and they were all full. She passed a man with thick black hair, grey eyes and a well-maintained air about him. She knew him and would have to let the ICW deal with him. The realization that he had tried to stop Harry, and may have been protecting Harry as his godfather, was still rocking her. If that was so, then half the crimes he was convicted of would have to be overturned.

He sat with a very frizzy haired witch who looked agitated and with tear streaks on her face. She looked up as she passed. "Where is Harry. I need to see Harry," she said.

Amelia frowned. "Maybe in a few minutes, Ms. Granger."

"He will not be harmed. I give you my word," Le Brun said behind her.

Across from them were two werewolves that had submitted to Harry. The third had been taken to St. Mungo's shortly after sunrise. Tonks sat in the next cell with the boy she wanted to see across from her. Tonks looked up, looking a little more uncertain than she had earlier, but she still looked defiant. She had turned herself in the second she had portkeyed the others here.

She didn't want to go the last cell yet. The former Alpha and the last of his pack were there.

"May I enter," she asked Auror Le Brun. Technically all the prisoners accept Selwyn where in ICW confinement. It was probably best that way. He nodded and flicked his wand. The door to the cell unlocked. "May I enter, Mr. Potter?"

The boy was huddled in a corner, his hands shaking in his lap and looking at the floor. "I'm not sure that is best," the boy said. He looked up at her she recognized the signs of someone who had killed for the first time. He was in shock as his mind caught up with the reality of his actions. This was a good sign that he wasn't a blood thirsty beast.

"I'll take my chances," she told him. She walked in and pulled out her wand. He flinched and pulled away. This was not the reaction she had seen a few months ago when she had met him for the first time. She didn't say a word as she conjured a stool and sat on it. She returned her wand to her wrist holster.

"That was an eventful night last night, Mr. Potter. How are you doing?"

He looked at his hands. They were still dirty and stained. "Is Hermione alright? I can't smell or hear her."

She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Ms. Granger is just fine. Concerned for you, but just fine."

He let out a ragged breath before sinking into the wall and putting his forehead against it. "I didn't mean to do it. She was attacking Hermione. I couldn't let her get hurt."

She nodded her head. "I understand, Mr. Potter. Can I ask you a few questions and then I can bring her into your cell?" She knew the power of a mate for their kind and the paperwork clearly defined her as such. She really wished she could wait on this, but it this was a matter of life and death for him and his pack, then she needed answers now. Starting with the easiest of questions would be best. she would let Healer Tonks come down too.

Harry nodded. She took that as his assent. "Mr. Potter, did you claim Nymphadora Tonks as your pack?"

He looked up at her, his hands settling some. "Yes. We filed that with Dedalas Diggle after last cycle."

She frowned. That was not in his file. She was wondering if other items might be missing from his file. If Selwyn was found to have tampered with their files, he would be going to Azkaban. "Did you know she was an animagus?"

"No," he told her. "Is Tonks in trouble? I never wanted or asked her to help us."

She could see a determination coming over him as she thought he might perceive danger to his pack. She nodded. "Would you swear the same under veritaserum?"

He looked at her confused. "What is that?"

She blinked a few times. Any child that grew up in their worlds should know this... but he didn't grow up in their world. A child of one the most powerful houses still known didn't really know anything about his heritage, did he? "It is a potion that will compel you to tell the truth."

His hands were still shaking slightly. "I am telling the truth but I will take your potion if I need to."

The way he held her gaze she knew he was telling the truth. "Are you the Alpha of your pack?"

He frowned. After taking in a deep breath, the boy said in a very clear voice, "I am the Alpha. Anything that happened last night was me. I claim leniency for my Pack under the Supremacy Clause of the Intelligent and Near Intelligent Creatures Rights Act."

If there was any question it was gone now. "Why did you escape last night?"

"Hermione and I heard a pack enter our territory and give a challenge. I was protecting my pack, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. They had plans to attack Hogsmeade."

She took in a sharp breath. Le Brun had conjectured something like this, but she had never heard such a thing from a werewolf. "Are you telling me, with full knowledge of what you were doing, that you intentionally ran around the school and into the woods to protect it?"

The boy's eyes took on a hard look. "I swear on my magic that I will never intentionally, or if I can ever prevent it, harm any innocent. Nor will my Pack. We are wolves, not beasts that will kill anything that comes near. Last night I prevented all I could from harming those that were not involved or those not already infected."

There was a whoosh of power as Potter finished his words. Even without a wand, his magic and that around them answered him. It was a surge that pulled at her magic to either challenge him or accept his words. She leaned back on her stool. "I think that proves my point," Auror Le Brun said quietly behind her.

She contemplated his words for a moment. "You said you will not harm innocents. What do you consider innocents?"

"Any person or creature that does not threaten my pack or threaten those that cannot protect themselves. If they mean harm to others, I will protect those that need it, as will my pack."

There was a heavy air in the room. She had never met a werewolf like this. "Was the one you killed last night a threat to your pack or others?"

"I already said they planned to attack Hogsmeade and she tried to kill Hermione."

It became clearer. Given his other actions last night, she had thought his response to kill another werewolf a little over the top for what she knew of the boy, but if his mate was in danger of dying, then she doubted his inner wolf would do anything less than eliminate the threat. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Auror Le Brun, do you have any questions?"

"No. Mr. Potter, thank you for preventing what you did and controlling your pack," the man told him. "Will you stay there while I get Ms. Granger?"

He nodded. She stood and left the cell. After stepping out, Auror Le Brun opened the cage with Sirius Black and Hermione Granger. "You can join your Alpha, Ms. Granger."

She came out, looking frazzled and giving them a cautious look. "Harry never tried to hurt anyone. He was only stopping that pack from hurting others."

"I am aware, Ms. Granger. I think we can release you, maybe later today. We just need a few more statements."

"Are you going to throw Sirius back into Azkaban without a trial again?" Again? She saw no lie in her yes. Amelia felt uncomfortable that this girl showed far more presence of mind for her age than she ever would think.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but I don't understand. He escaped Azkaban after being sentenced there."

The girl snorted. "Why did I ever trust you? Harry's godfather never received a trial. He never betrayed the Potters. Peter Pettigrew did, but what did I expect? No one believed us last year either. If you will excuse me." She stood tall and tried to look as nothing was bothering her, but she saw the fear behind her bravery. Without waiting she walked past her.

"Hermione," Potter said with emotion. She watched him stand and Granger rushed into his arms. They hugged tight. It was the hug of two that desperately needed each other. "I was so afraid they took you away," he said softly before kissing her forehead. "I couldn't smell you."

Granger buried her face into his chest. "I thought I lost you."

The gate closed, the silencing and sensory deprivation charms taking affect. It would afford them a little privacy. She felt unsettled by the girl. That is twice now she seemed to call her on not doing her job. "Would you like to talk to Mr. Black? We are looking at transporting him to the ICW tomorrow if you don't clear him."

She frowned. After scrunching her brow, she took in a deep breath before steeling herself. Black had been one of her top Aurors in the last war when they were all under Crouch. He and James Potter were top of their class, the most dedicated and the deepest of mates she has ever known. It had rocked her and the department when they found out it was him that had betrayed the Potters. She had been so busy hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, she had just assumed she had missed his trial. His betrayal had felt as though he had betrayed the entire department. There wasn't anyone that didn't like James and his family and Sirius had been his brother in all but blood.

She stepped up to the door and looked at him. His grey eyes were already looking up at her. The haunted look in them was not the one she was used to seeing on people that had spent more than a decade in the hellhole that was Azkaban. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. "Hey, Boss. I see you finally got around to checking on me," he said sarcastically.

She held an even face, but she probably deserved that. It was the way of the Aurors. You look after your own. "I was a little busy at the time. He-who-must-not-be-named had just fallen and the Death Eaters and other supporters were running like chickens."

He snorted. "You always told us you would be there for us. How could you think I would ever betray my godson or my brother? It would have been kinder to walk me through the Veil, or would you not even give me the honor of doing it yourself. It is tradition for your Boss and your Squad to cast you through if you earn it." He sounded bitter. "Of course, you need a trial to get that honor, I guess."

She knew he was right. She had given the Honor to a few that had fallen to that side. Why would she not do that for one she thought of as a protégé? She had assumed either him or James would be in her spot one day. She felt ashamed that she let her sense of betrayal get her like that. "You are right, Auror. It was my duty to give you that respect. That is twice now though that I have heard you didn't get a trial."

He snorted again. "I am no Auror. You made sure of it that day they took me to Azkaban. I wasn't even taken to the DMLE. They portkeyed me straight from the street in London to the black fortress and threw me in a cell. Figured you knew. Why else wouldn't you check on me?"

She frowned. Why wouldn't she have checked on him. He was right. To the Aurors, you stuck with squad. Even if one betrayed you, you did the Honor. It was as much a way for your previous brothers-in-arms to see justice served as it was for the condemned to know they had done wrong. It was not right that she hadn't done what she was supposed to. "I can't tell you why I didn't check on you. If you never betrayed James and Lily, then you are still an Auror."

He shook his head. His voice was full of hate and hurt. "You and them all abandoned me. I would sooner walk through the Veil than walk back into that den of traitors." His eyes shown a little. "Because of you, Harry grew up knowing nothing of his parents, nothing of our world and abused. Just let me say goodbye to Harry before you take me this time. Last time Dumbledore and Hagrid wouldn't even give me that much."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do mean Dumbledore wouldn't let you?"

He looked at her as though she was barmy before laughing. "You don't know, do you?" He shook his head. "I once looked up to you. It was such an honor to have Bones take you under her wing, but you missed the most basic steps that you drilled into James and I."

Sirius stuck up a hand. "Always ask why," he lectured her. As he did, he ticked his fingers up. "Always ask Who. Always find everyone that was involved. Rule one, over all the others, always protect the victim. Make sure you know where they are. Who they are with and that they are not in danger. How many times did you have to face Crouch for following that rule yourself, never mind your squad?"

Sirius scrunched his nose in disgust at her. "If you knew Harry survived, why would you not check on him? James was your squad, Bones! You betrayed him as much as you betrayed me. Dumbledore had Hagrid take Harry that night. Not me. Not the Aurors. Not Child Services. When I arrived, Hagrid already had Harry in his arms and would not give him to me. Dumbledore then hid him at his abusive relatives. Against the expressed will of his Parents. Oh, wait, that is correct. No one read the Will because Dumbledore sealed it."

Amelia sucked in a sharp breath. "Bones, did you know you were named third as his Guardian? They trusted you. I trusted you! I swear, you let Harry down again, I'll come back for you from beyond the Veil."

Guilt raced through her. What had she done? Her shame and disappointment in herself warred at the anger at Dumbledore. She knew Dumbledore had done some things in his time, but he was the one responsible for the disappearance of Harry Potter, meaning he had been the boys Guardian at the time, she would finally have something to pit the man on a stake. Now she just needed to prove it. She couldn't bring him before the Wizengamot without concrete proof. "Auror Black, I did not do right by you and James. I can never fix what I did the past but I can look into your case and I am doing all I can to protect and help Harry now."

Sirius snorted again. "Stop calling me that. You cast me out years ago."

She frowned. Her betrayal deep. "You are right, Mr. Black. You were abandoned."

"Lord," he said.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"I am Lord Black."

"That isn't possible. Your father cast you out of the family."

He laughed again. "My mother cast me out, but she was not head of family. Gringotts got my father's Will to me after I escaped. Because I was never convicted, I am Lord Black. Have been since my father passed, but my loving mother never mentioned that. Perhaps Fudge might like to know that before the dementors show up to kiss me. Think there might be something in the Magical Hermitage whatever and it he might not like the consequences for eliminated the last direct descendant without a conviction. I claim Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as my heirs. My last request is to spend at least ten minutes with them before I go. I think the law allows me that."

He looked at her with a hard look. "Or can I not trust you to carry out this last request, Boss?" Her honorary title was full of sarcasm and distrust.

He was right, he had been cast out. What was left of his squad had turned their back and treated him less that the worst murderer among them. Amelia swore to herself she would do right by her ex-Auror this time. He deserved more, but it was best she could do.

**-oOo-**

**Grounds of Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus looked at the gap in the side of his old storage house. The remnants of the magic used were still strong. It must have been a huge amount of power to cause this. Being on the grounds, he had only been alerted to the use of magic. The wards out here only protected the boundaries of the school, not really the grounds itself, except for the anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards. The general sensory wards let him know something was going on, but not the scale.

He had felt it though. It had woken him a fraction of a second before his alarm woke him.

Poking around, his wand flicked and runes appeared. He read them and his eyebrow rose. This wasn't the work of a single wolf. There were three signatures. It took more spell work before he was able to separate them. His brow scrunched this time. Harry had been the focus. His power was many times what it should be for his age. His chit's was roughly the same as the much older Remus. They had both just started their first real power growth and they were stronger than many adult wizards. In a few more years, Albus wasn't sure he would be able to contain the boy. He couldn't understand this sudden growth in power.

In Hogwarts, he didn't register as such. His spells were a little more powerful from reports from his Professors, but not enough to raise concerns. This was a magnitude over that. He now understood how the pack had almost overpowered the wards. Three powerful magical sources concentrated on one spot. He was hard pressed to think of a way to hold that back besides linking them to the lay line node under the castle. He was loath to do that. Too much pull on that source at one time could cause other wards to collapse and possibly cause a cascade. If he was lucky, it would look like a firework show. If not, Britain may lose a generation of young witches and wizards.

Stepping to the edge of the gap in the building, he looked down. There was rubble and wood scattered around. Part of the roof was leaning in. He would be able to fix it. It was the fact it happened that bothered him. The Aurors had refused to tell him anything about it and the only sources he had to find out were now in a holding cell or he couldn't risk contacting them until later.

He noticed the cages were not harmed. The marble stone etched with runes on the top of Harry and his mate's cages looked burnt around the edges and cracked. He didn't doubt if they had failed then half the building would have been destroyed. Someone had released them, most likely trying to prevent that very eventuality.

There was the sound of shifting rubble behind him. "They should be put down," the person said.

He sighed. That wasn't an option for him. "They are young and still learning what they are," he tried to reason. He wasn't sure if he was convincing himself or his Potions Master.

"You would risk them in the school again after this," he asked.

"Until I find out what exactly happened, I don't plan on anything, Severus. Has Hagrid returned from the centaurs yet?"

He could hear the man's strain in his voice. "Not yet. I came because Minerva needs you. There was an issue with the _things_ this morning. Some students were giving them a hard time after seeing this. Rumors are Potter and Granger killed some students."

He let out an annoyed breath. How stupid could children be? Would they think he would have allowed the others back in or that the school wouldn't be crawling with Aurors if that had happened? "I will be in shortly. Can you send a message to Madame Bones that her presence will be required in twenty minutes and have an assembly called for eleven. I want the werewolves in their dorm for the morning."

"Minerva has already done that. Remus is staying with them," Snape told him.

Albus nodded. Depending on what happened last night, this could be bad or worse. He hated not knowing, especially at his own school, but the WRC had made it clear they were in charge of the beasts. Damn Remus for calling those life debts.


	16. Chapter 16 - The First Task

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**A/N: I am trying to post the next few chapters rather rapidly because they all play into each other.**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**********-oOo-**********

**Chapter 16**

**November 20, 1994**

**-o-**

**_DAILY PROPHET_**

**_TROUBLE AT HOGWARTS_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_With only days to go before the first event of the Tri-wizard Tournament, this reporter, Rita Skeeter, Winner of Witch Weekly Best Writer Award, can reveal big trouble at Hogwarts._

_As has been previously reported, the underaged Wizard, Dracon Malfoy, has found his way into the contest. The Headmaster and Department for Magical Games said all precautions had been made and the DMLE is still investigating. Lord Malfoy has been very vocal in his support for his son when asked. "I have full confidence Draco will perform to the best of his abilities. If the people running this farce had done the same, then he would not be in it. Or perhaps they had. The Headmaster is getting well past his prime."_

_Albus Dumbledore would not respond to this, but it is known the ICW has issued a censure to him for missing a few emergency meetings in the last few months. Could his vaulted position as Head Mugwump be in jeopardy? It may be time for him to step down if he can't handle Hogwarts and the ICW. Thirty-eight years as Head Mugwump may be enough?_

_Then there is the other problem. Both the Headmaster, DMLE and Minister are all stepping around or in this one. Could there be something larger going on than what has been reported?_

_The diminutive Boy-Who-Lived has been confirmed as one of those raging beasts we all know of as werewolves. Friday night he instigated a mass breakout of the other werewolves under the WRC overlook at the full moon. Rumor is that he killed several students or town folks of Hogsmeade. One student was reported as saying, "It was horrible. There where body parts everywhere."_

_The DMLE refutes these claims, but it has been known in the past they have hidden or covered up major events to keep the Wizarding world 'safe'. They claim it was a pack dispute covered under the ICW and that no innocents were harmed. But while they were dealing with blood crazed beasts on the ground of Hogwarts, there was a break in at the Hogsmeade Branch of Gringotts. The goblins will not confirm if anything was stolen, but this brings into doubt the security they offer to wizards and witches. In four years, that is two break-ins in a place that is supposed to be the safest place to store our valuables. Maybe it is time for a review of our treaties?_

_As for the Tournament, the DMLE, ICW and French Aurors have increased security. it is encouraged that anyone wishing to attend the first task this Thursday arrive about two hours early. The incompetent DMLE is instituting security checks into the grounds and into the arena for the first task._

_Let us just hope things go wrong again Thursday._

**-oOo-**

**November 24, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Classes had been canceled today for the first task of the Tournament. Harry was using it as an excuse to lay in. Since last week, McGonagall had agreed that any of the Lobos could eat in their dorms for any meal. The school was afraid or angry at them. It didn't matter that it was only Hermione and him that had broken out. The non-stop bashing in the _Prophet_ had made it so he didn't want to go anywhere outside of the dorm, unless it was out into the cold November air of the grounds.

Hermione was already up, sitting at his desk and scratching away at a piece of parchment. She was wearing his favorite Gryffindor Jumper, her legs curled up on the chair with Crookshanks on her lap. He could see small goosepimples on her legs from the cool air of the castle. Revenah, the grey kneazle that had moved in with them, was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't that uncommon. She only seemed to curl up with Harry, and that was only at night or the few times they would find her in the dorms in the afternoons. She wasn't Hedwig, but he liked her. Most mornings she was gone by the time they woke up.

Light was coming into the dorm from the window, so he figured it was past nine.

He wanted to fall back to sleep but knew he wouldn't. Throwing his hands over his head, he stretched his body and yawned. A thought that Hermione was corrupting him passed his mind. He would never have slept in like this before. The Dursley's, and the fear of them, never would have let him.

"Morning, luv," Hermione said not looking up from her parchment.

"Does it have to be," he asked.

She snorted. "Yes." She sounded and smelled annoyed.

He reached a hand out and rubbed her leg. She pulled it up out of his reach. When she lowered it again, Crookshanks was glaring at him, unhappy he had been disturbed. "I am trying to concentrate on a letter to my parents and then I need to figure out how to take care of that hag Skeeter."

He sighed. McGonagall had also allowed them to start taking all mail in their dorms instead of the typical morning delivery in the Great Hall. The _Prophet_ must have been delivered already and gotten her hackles up.

He sat up and saw the paper on the other side of the desk. "Should I read it or not?"

She huffed. "Well I am not going to read that tripe again. The bloody bint called us raging beasts again and is now saying the DMLE is covering up a massacre. It doesn't matter the next story refutes the cunts claims. The front story is a picture of us that day we signed the bloody registry. I knew this would happen. I warned Madame Bones." She let out an aggravated scream as her quill tip snapped. "Second one today. _Scorgefy," _she said pointing her wand at the ink spot. It quickly cleaned up and she grabbed the last quill in his holder. He would have to send Hedwig out later to get more.

He also tried not to laugh. It was not a laughing matter what the _Prophet _was doing, but Hermione was not one to swear or get this riled most of the time. She looked at him over her nose in an I'm-not-in-the-mood type of way.

"Have you called, you-know, to bring up some breakfast?"

She turned back to her parchment. "I have not called that over-exuberant elf yet. We should go to the Great Hall but I won't be able to stomach the gossip this piece will start." She started to write again.

He reluctantly threw the blankets off himself. He was only in his night shorts and the room was cold. Normally he would grab his jumper but Hermione had started to wear it most mornings, most other times too when she could steal it first. He slipped his feet into the cold bed shoes and walked over to his dresser. He had two other jumpers, but they weren't as nice as his Gryffindor one. Well, not as worn in anyways. He threw a grey and blue knit one over his head and grabbed a pair of pants and new boxers.

"Any letters yet from the DMLE or WRC?" He had to ask. They had been released on Saturday under McGonagall's supervision. There had not been any formal charges or news if they were cleared. His hands still shook some when he let himself think about the life he had taken. Before they had left the cells, he had released the others that had submitted to him. He didn't want them or consider them Pack. He wasn't sure what might happen to them, but if they had killed people before, he wasn't sure if he felt sick or relieved at the idea they may walk through the veil. They were werewolves, like him, but he would never condone the harming of innocents. Anyone in his Pack would live by the same rule.

He was also anxious to hear news about Sirius. It had finally broken yesterday that he had been locked in Azkaban without a trial and that he was Lord Black. That had caused a stir in the school almost as big as what happened Friday night. Harry felt a little guilty that the Tournament was being overshadowed by this, but he wasn't really that excited for it anyways. He was sure innocent creatures would be harmed in this. Before, he probably wouldn't have thought about it that much, but now he was one of them.

He threw his clothes on the bed and moved to Hermione. "I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She stopped her furious writing and put the quill down. A moment later, she put her hand on his arm and leaned her head into him. He took in a deep breath of her scents. Her sweet musk that drove him crazy was still on her from last night. Her hair smelled of her fruity shampoo and she smelled of the parchments and inks she used so often. It was a soothing scent.

"I love you too." He held her like that for a few before she sighed. "There was an article that they are going to set Sirius trial for next Friday."

Harry sighed. He had been so worried for his godfather when the ICW had taken him away. Fudge had rescinded the 'Kiss on sight' order, but the ICW refused to return him until a trial for his original crimes were set. "Thank Merlin," he whispered into her ear.

She squirmed below him. "That tickles," she said.

A grin broke across his face as he moved just a little closer. "What? This? This tickles?" He breathed into her ear as he talked, and she tried to shy away.

"Harry," she scolded him with a laugh. He liked how she moved. Crookshanks, seeming to understand his time with his Mistress was over, jumped off her lap and walked towards the door. Harry liked how she gasped when he took her lobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Her voice was breathy when she repeated his name this time. "Harry, I want to get this letter done." He moved his lips down her neck. She cocked her head to the side to let him kiss her whole neck. A sigh escaped her throat as he slipped a hand down her side to slide under his jumper and up to her breast. She let out a moan that sounded as much pleasure as exasperation at him as he cupped one of her perfect breasts. They may not have been overly large, but he liked how they fit in his hand. His hand was almost big enough to fully cup her.

"Harry," she said with no heat as he continued to kiss her neck and start to play with her hardening nipple. "I wanted to send this out this morning."

"Do you want me to stop," he asked, nipping the base of her neck and she growled at him.

"Can I get my knickers off first? I only have a few more clean pairs," she asked him and he smiled as his other hand drifted lower. She moved to kiss him. "Take me to bed?"

He smiled into her mouth and moved to lift her into his arms. She laughed as he flopped her down and moved over her. She had a sultry smile that sent a thrill through him. He leaned down to kiss her as he pushed his jumper up her side to expose her stomach. She reached down to take off her knickers as he kissed her neck again and ran a thumb over her nipple. She let out a sigh as he played with her. After a moment, she was taking his jumper over his head and he pushed up the one she was wearing over hers.

He moved from her neck to her chest as a hand wandered between her legs. She moved and spread her legs with a moan as he ran his hand over her slit. He loved the sound she made as his hands wandered and his mouth sucked on a nipple. The smell from between her legs was so intoxicating that he felt himself pressing hard against his shorts.

"Harry," she panted and the smell of her essence grew stronger than normal. He started to kiss lower today. Her hands went to his hair and encouraged him to go lower. He moved between her legs and she let out a longing groan the first time he put his lips to the top of her mound. He looked up, trying to ask permission without saying anything. Her eyes were closed, her head back and her breasts rising rapidly as he flicked his tongue out to get the top of her slit.

"Please," she asked in a needy tone. It was all he needed to learn how to use his mouth and tongue to please her. It took a little bit to find the spots he knew she liked with his fingers, but soon she was panting and squirming as his lips opened around her slit and his tongue was diving in and out, constantly searching the nip that made her cry out every time he touched it. His tongue was as deep in her as he could get it when he finally felt her clench and pulled the pillow over her face to scream into it.

A few moments later, she lay almost boneless in the bed, breathing heavily. He was on his arm, looking at her and his free hand stroking up and down her thigh. To see her so sated made the decision easy to do this regularly to her. He liked the half smile on her face. He may not have control of most other things lately, but he would show her he loved her and that he would never abandon her.

**-oOo-**

**Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco was feeling very nervous as his godfather escorted him down the lawn towards the edge of the forest. It was a path that many students used to get to a few nicely hidden spots on the far side of the Black Lake. Pansy had taken him to one of those spots last weekend to try and relieve his stress after he snapped at a seventh-year that just about pounded him into the ground. If Crabbe and Goyle hadn't been there he would be sporting more than just a shiner on his left eye.

People were already wandering down the path and Aurors were walking around the grounds. Parents and visitors were allowed on the grounds, but not close to the Arena. As they crested a rise in the ground, there was a new dirt, grass and rock wall that had not been there a week ago. It looked like a steep hillside, but it was too perfectly round to have been made by nature. He could see a wooden tower protruding above the wall. The path split not far over the rise. To the left was a sign saying "Champions, Staff and Family ONLY". The other route led to a rock tunnel in the side of the new hill. Uncle Severus led them down the left path towards a large tent tucked against the wall and almost into the trees. He noticed two Aurors outside the tent and four at the other entrance.

He had three goals today: Survive, complete the task and impress his father. If he did those, his life would become easier again. Slytherin would not reject him anymore and he would work to rebuild his dominance. If his father was on his side, then he would have influence and full access to his trust vault again. It would also show his father he would be ready to step into the family legacy in the near future and give him a chance to cement the betrothal with Lord Parkinson and by Christmas she would be his. He wouldn't be able to do any of that, though, if he didn't survive.

"You know what to do," Uncle Severus asked.

Draco nodded. He knew what to do. He just hoped his hands would be steady enough to cast his wand the way he needed too. He also hoped he got the Welch Green or the Chinese Fireball. The other two were nastier and might resist his plan easier. "Yes, Uncle," he said quietly, making sure no one heard him. It was a closely guarded secret that Severus Snape was as close to his family as he was.

Uncle Severus nodded his head.

He led him into the tent. Sprout and Diggory were already here. Diggory had that stupid easy smile he normally wore. Draco wanted to wipe that pretty boy expression off his face. "Malfoy," Diggory said with a nod.

He nodded back. That was all he would give the real Hogwarts Champion. Much of the school still hated him and thought he had put his own name in. Unintentionally he had, but that didn't matter. This was not his idea of a fun day. Servants and others should be taking care of dragons. Wasn't there a whole magical creatures department dedicated to this?

Speaking of creatures, this should have been Potter standing here, not him. How had his plan gone so wrong?

He leaned against a support on the outer wall and Uncle Severus stood nearby. It was very quiet as they heard more people start to move towards the event stadium. Fleur Delacour entered the tent promptly at 12:45, the time they had been told to be there, and Viktor a few moments later. They both eyed him, looking disgruntled he was there. Malfoy held their stare, challenging them to say something. He may not disagree with them, but he would never let them know that.

About five to one, Dumbledork, Crotch and Baggypants entered the tent. "Oh, good morning Champions," a smiling Crouch said to them. "An exciting day. An exciting day. I hope you have prepared for the unexpected. In a few moments we will give you your first task, and the first champion will be called out promptly at 1:30."

The man looked genuinely excited and Bagman behind him looked rather expectantly towards him. "Yes, today will be a big day. I will be announcing the task, not that you will be able to hear me in here. I trust you all will do your utmost best and be successful."

"Yes, right. Now, just to review the rules. You are only to bring your wands, footwear, pants, a shirt and a cloak or robes. If you have anything else on you, please leave them in the boxes next to the chairs with your names. Any items you have will be safe guarded and returned upon completion of the task."

"I 'ave my mot'er necklace I don't want to remove," Fleur said to him.

"All items, Ms. Delacour. Those are the rules. If you wish to bring it in, then you can challenge the cup," Crouch said in a manner that said he would brook no disagreement. "Now, once you receive your task, you are to start the event. You may surrender with blue sparks in the air and you will pass to the next task, but you will not have the clue you need for it if you do not retrieve it first. I would highly recommend completing the task."

Crouch looked around. "Lastly, the judges will grade you on time to complete, finesse, damage to the arena or any creatures that might be involved and a few other minor points."

The saccharin smile the man gave them made his skin crawl. There was something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way. "Ludo, would you do the honors?"

Ludo stepped forward with a bag and crooked smile. He looked to have been hit in the head one too many times while being a quidditch star. "Brilliant. Now, you will be drawing out a creature that you will need to retrieve a golden egg from. Once you receive your egg, the task is over. Simple." Ludo sounded like he was going to a match.

His lip lifted into a snarl. He would like the man to face a dragon. He doubted he would call it simple then.

He watched as the snotty nosed French wench reached her hand in and pulled out a model of a green dragon that snapped at her. She looked resigned, as though she already knew what was coming. She reached down to look at the tag around its neck. Cedric's expression had gone pale and his eyes wide. Draco tried not to laugh. Apparently Sprout or Dumbledore didn't believe in letting their champion know what was coming. Draco was just happy the smile had been wiped from his face. "Very nice choice, Ms. Delacour. A Welch Green. As you can see, you will be facing dragons."

The Bulgarian didn't look surprised either as he drew out a grey scaled monstrosity that looked as surly as the real thing. "Oh, the Ukrainian Ironbelly."

As he watched Cedric reach his hand into the bag, Draco suddenly put the pieces together. "Wait, you said we had to collect an egg. Those aren't nesting dragons, are they," his voice rose against his will as a sense of panic stirred in him. At his words, the other three champions stopped what they were doing and looked at Bagman and Crouch. Crouch's smile faltered for the first time.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you can keep your voice down," Dumbledore said.

" 'ou 'ave nesting mot'er," the big Headmistress from Beauxbaton rumbled in displeasure.

"How else would they retrieve a golden egg? This is going to be a great show," Bagman said with enthusiasm.

"If we didn't think a champion could handle this then we would not have brought them in," Crouch told her.

"A dragon hoard is different than a dragon nest," Sprout said angrily. "What are you playing with nesting mothers?"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Draco must pick his dragon and then we must get to the judge's box," Crouch said over everyone grabbing the bag from Bagman and shaking it out onto his hand. "Your dragon, Mr. Malfoy," the man said with a glare before tossing the model at him.

"I don't think that attitude is called for," Uncle Severus said. The dragon had spread its wings and glided onto his folded arms. Draco swallowed hard to see the Norwegian Ridgeback. It gave out a roar before it started to climb up his arm. He didn't move, unsure if his stomach would rebel or not.

**-oOo-**

**Dragon Pit, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Lucius sat in the box just behind the Minister. After seeing the other three champions complete the task, which ended with two of them leaving on stretchers, he was feeling nauseous. He had not been able to get the betrothal contract completed before the task. Harold was holding out to see how Draco did in the first task, not wanting to bound his daughter until he was sure Draco would survive.

As such, he had paid good galleons for a few private tutors over the last three weeks. He knew it wouldn't be enough, but it had to be. Watching the handlers take out the dragons that the last Champion had faced made the pit in his stomach grow. If Draco were to die or become infertile, then there would be no options left to keep the Malfoy line going. Before the last war, there would have been four possibilities. Two of them he killed at his own hands after his Master had bid him too and the other two died as a results of Aurors or the Order of the Pheonix while supporting the Dark Lord. It was part of why he would never go back to the man if he was really out there.

He knew he was deluding himself. For the first time in thirteen years, his Mark had started to become visible again. If the wanker came back, Lucius would be ready for the thing. He had already destroyed three of the anchors that the man had to the world. Of course, he hadn't quite realized what they were until Harry Potter had killed the first one, but he knew where four where, having been in the man's most inner circle and having been the one to hunt down Regulus Black when he turned. That necklace had sat in his vault in his house until that night he knew what it was.

If Draco survived, Lucius could start to focus more on his own plans.

For now, he felt his gut twist as the Handlers revived the massive Hungarian Horntail. It gave a deafening roar and blew a fireball that even the wards couldn't block all the heat. Lucius looked down the maw of the beast and had the feeling all his plans had been for naught.

He really thought Draco had put his name in until that night the Judges list of names was presented to him. Draco had inadvertently added his own name, but not in the way he thought. Dumbledore had been far sneakier than he had given the man credit for. No, Draco had been entered because someone else had entered him.

Who did he didn't know. The why was obvious. Someone was trying to get back at him.

"The cannon will blow any moment now and we are all waiting to see what the youngest competitor will do," Bagman said with excitement. At least the cunt had the decency to sound contrite as Delacour and Diggory were rescued. Somehow they both managed to get their eggs, but they had been hurt badly. Lucius found he would have rather seen them die. The half-breed harpy was an abomination and the Diggory brat came from parents he would have eliminated if he could have last time.

"Lucius, it will be nice to see if your son is as skilled as you," Cornelius said with a congenial smile and clapping with the rest until the cannon blew. Like the other times, the noise rose as many wanted to see the blood sport this was. If Potter had been out there, he would have been just as excited.

The dragon roared its disapproval at the crowd, releasing a fireball at the stands that rose to the sky as it hit an invisible barrier. He didn't notice people screaming or scrambling back as his eyes locked on the entrance tunnel. While the dragon was distracted, he saw several stones fly into the tunnel. He furrowed his brow. This was not what he had approved.

"If we can have silence for our champion, who seems to be a little shy at coming out," Bagman said with a laugh. "Don't worry in the stands. The wards are strong enough to resist even this angry mother's fire. Ah, here he comes."

Lucius watched as Draco ran out of the tunnel, hands over his head and screaming. The dragon, who had reared on its haunches, saw the screaming boy and landed back on all four, shaking the stadium. Lucius' blood ran cold. He had raised a complete fool who deserved to be put down. His face scrunched in rage. The dragon roared and beat its wings at the small form, but it didn't leave its nest. It followed the screaming boy as he made his way around the edge of the ring towards the exit tunnel.

Lucius drew his wand, unsure if he should curse his son or not. People around him started to laugh. This was not the way a Malfoy acted. His eyes burned with rage and embarrassment.

That was until he saw another figure walk out of the tunnel. This one was in a layer of what looked like water over his clothes. He moved quietly and blended seamlessly into the rocks when he stopped. The dragon roared at the coward and released a ball of fire at Draco. The form screamed as he was consumed in fire and the crowd gasped and screamed started all around.

"Oh, Merlin," someone said close by. His eyes were on the wall though. The form had moved half around the stadium and was behind the dragon. There was no evidence of Draco. Then a second Draco ran out of the tunnel, screaming and doing the same thing. He saw the bludgeoning charm come from the shape along the rocks and hit the dragon. It roared as it was hit in the head and turned towards the new Draco. It didn't wait to charge the boy this time. The dragon beat its wings and lumbered across the floor of the pit. The second it was a hundred feet from its nest, the real Draco dislodged from the wall and ran for the egg.

"Over there," someone screamed. There was a mass movement to see the new indistinct blob running for the nest. Lucius realized that Draco had conjured essential water to cover his body and learned to make a rune dummy. His eyes rose. Those were NEWT level runes, charms and transfigurations the boy had used. Most of it could have been done with the proper runes, which was why he summoned the rocks. He was using runes. Either way, it was a very impressive feat that none of the other competitors had used.

The dragon caught the gist of the now cheering and hopping crowd. It turned to see Draco grab the golden egg and run for the exit. The beast roared and turned, but turning tons of scales, muscle and bones was not an easy task. It was too slow and by the time it had turned, dug its claws in and started for his son, Draco was a hundred feet from the exit tunnel. The horntail roared and then released a massive jet of fire, larger than any it had so far. He saw his son turn and then tucked into a roll as the flames raced towards him.

The flames just barely missed him. Lucius could see steam rising from the coating of magical water. It looked thinner around him, but it had saved him from being burned, if not his life. Draco scrambled to his feet, holding the egg tight and raced for the tunnel. The dragon was hot on his tail. Draco dove and made it into the tunnel just before the dragon hit the wards around the tunnel. It got up, shook its head and roared its displeasure. The stadium exploded in cheers.

**-oOo-**

**Healer's Tent, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Pansy burst into the tent. She had run as fast as she could to get down here. A pair of strong arms grabbed her. "Slow down there, Miss."

She tried to shake the man off. "Let me go."

"This is only for family, staff and champions," the wizard in blue robes said, moving her towards the door.

"I'm here to see Draco. Let me go," she told him loudly, grabbing the hand that was holding her arm. The man was holding her so had that she felt where bruises would most likely form. "Draco," she cried out.

"What is this racket," Professor McGonagall asked coming around a curtain. "Ms. Parkinson, students are not allowed in here."

"You have to let me see Draco," she said angrily.

"Family and Champions only," she said in her clipped voice.

"She is family," the smooth voice of Lord Malfoy came behind her. "She is betrothed to Draco and as such is allowed as family."

The blue robed Auror looked to the man and then at Professor McGonagall, who frowned. "Fine. Ms. Parkinson can come in, but she needs to be quiet. Madame Pomfrey is healing Mr. Malfoy."

Her hands went to her mouth. She was afraid he had been hurt at the end. She shook the man's hand off and rushed past him and then McGonagall. Coming around the curtain, she saw Draco laying on his stomach. His robes and shirt had been removed and she could see two large burn spots over his shoulders and half his hair singed off. She couldn't keep the sob coming to her mouth to see him.

"Why is she in here! Get her out," Madame Pomfrey said curtly, moving to take some potion off a shelf.

"I am not leaving my betrothed," she told the woman. She knew her father had been in talks, but if Lord Malfoy had claimed it, then she was. It didn't matter she was fifteen.

The Matron didn't look at her. "Fine. Then make yourself useful. Take that purple bottle and come over here."

She turned to see a bottle on a shelf. She grabbed it and moved to the other side of Draco. "Pour that liberally over the wounds until it starts to spill off them."

The bottle tipped and she watched as the clear liquid fell like water. It hit the burns on his right shoulder and the liquid soaked into the burned area. After a moment, it started to roll off his body and she stopped. "His other shoulder and head too."

She repeated the process. By the time she finished, the Matron was sitting in a chair. "Will he be alright," Lord Malfoy said behind her and she jumped. She hadn't known he was there.

The Matron huffed. "He will be. Not sure about the other two yet. Dragons. Nesting Dragons! What fool decided on that."

"That would be the Head of Games for Britain, France and Poland," Dumbledore said in his serene voice.

She reached to hold Draco's hand. Lord Malfoy had a sneer on his mouth. "You are not welcome here while my son recovers."

"Ah, but I fear I must be. The judges found something they would like to look at closer. Do you have Mr. Malfoy's cloak?"

"I had to vanish it to heal him," Madame Pomfrey said looking at the Headmaster. "Why, Albus."

"I can explain in a moment. Is it safe to revive Mr. Malfoy? We must give marks but can't until I can talk with him. The tournament requires marks within an hour of completion of an event."

"Why must you talk with my son? He completed the task as required," Lord Malfoy told the man.

"Yes, but there are rules and there is some evidence that Mr. Malfoy took illegal objects in his pockets," Dumbledore said. "That will make a large difference in his points and possibly to the Goblet of Fire."

Lord Malfoy sneered. "He did not cheat, if that is what you are implying, Dumbledore."

"Draco didn't take anything into the arena he wasn't supposed too," she said defending Draco.

The Headmaster looked at her. She didn't like his piercing blue eyes or the look of calculation he gave her. "Ms. Parkinson, why are you here?"

"She is Draco's betrothed as of the end of the event," Lord Malfoy said.

"Ah. I see. Now, Ms. Parkinson, do you know anything about what Draco brought into the arena?"

"Of course I do. I helped him review the rules every day for the last three weeks. He had sown in a number of rune chains into the inner layer of his cloak that I worked out with him. They were inactivated, no charms, nothing that wasn't allowed per the rules," she said holding herself up tall."

Dumbledore nodded. "That would explain what we found." He nodded again. "Yes. You are right, there is nothing in the rules about that. I will have to declare Mr. Malfoy clear of this accusation. If you wish to follow, Lord Malfoy, then we can provide your son's scores in just a few minutes."

Lord Malfoy looked at her. "I will meet with you and Draco later, Ms. Parkinson."

She tried to keep a small smile off her face. Draco was going to be better and she was going to be Lady Malfoy someday.


	17. Chapter 17 - Law and Order

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response the last few chapters, both in Reviews and new followers. I appreciate all your comments or PM's. I know sometimes I miss things, or leave things out to be explained later. It keeps me honest when people point them out. Thank you.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 17**

**November 27, 1994**

**The Black Lake, Hogwarts**

The cove looked much the same it had last time he visited five months ago. It was a deep cove with a rocky shore and old trees of the Forbidden Forest growing up the beach. Large roots cut through the rocks and slag here and there and the man thick branches spread out over the water. From the rock on the far side of the cove, there was a clear view to the sight where Harry and Sirius had almost died. For months now, Albus had tried to figure what went wrong with his plan. What ever happened that night he saved Sirius appeared to be the catalyst to all the events that had happened since.

Albus Dumbledore didn't understand why it was such a changing event. He had monitored the boy and his friends from the castle, losing track of them when the fool Remus realized he hadn't taken his potion. The house elf that had been following them had suddenly disappeared. It wasn't until four days later that he had found the body of the creature. There wasn't a mark on him and casting to detect what had happened revealed that Peter Pettigrew had killed the elf, probably because he thought he was being followed.

After that, he wasn't entirely sure what happened besides Harry and Granger's story.

Apparently, that had been a major oversight on his part. He had no clue that the two teens could affect so many changes in the matter of an hour.

He cast around to make sure he was alone. The only creature he sensed was a centaur on a ridge that overlooked the cove. The centaur was no concern to him. The creature would never talk to any wizard about what he was to do. Part of the treaties with Hogwarts and the Centaurs was to leave the Headmaster alone. He never bothered to consider the clause 'unless a clear threat is posed'.

Casting his wand again, he made a very complicated series of movements and silent spells. An array of blue glowing ruins started to form a circle about five feet from him. That was the point Harry had cast his patronus. Albus had checked on it quickly the day after, but only to see if their story was accurate. The boy had cast a powerful patronus that had scared off a number of Dementors but he doubted it was upwards of a hundred like had been claimed. After seeing what the boy's pack had done last weekend, the doubt had grown in him. He had thought it just normal teenager exaggerations. What if it hadn't been? Could it have been more than the dozen dementors, like he had originally thought it was?

Strong magic, especially some as strong as the boy and his chit had explained, left traces for months, if not years. The stronger the magic, the longer the trace would last. Seeing that the ring of ruins and complicated circles and symbols was complete, he stopped casting and moved to the array.

Looking at it, he frowned and scrunched his brow. The array that had formed was different. It was not the typical one he expected from the boy. The power level was magnitudes higher than what it had been when he checked last Christmas. The source was pure and untethered. The level of response of the spell was almost on par with his own without the Elder wand. Albus didn't like this at all. The boy was too young for this level of power.

Focusing on a part that seemed wrong, he studied it for minutes. Why was he worried about his power being pure and untethered? He had already figured that Harry must have broken the binding on him. The boy's power had grown each year, which only made sense with him snapping his childhood charms. As much as he would have liked to roll back the boys power, it would be too dangerous and impossible to hide. Since none of his treatment at St. Mungo's had involved the breaking of power bonds, they must have all been broken by this night.

That still didn't explain the fact that it was three or four times what it should have been.

He moved to look at a particular set of runes sideways. His eyes started to dilate as he realized what they were.

The power used in the spell was pure. To create a patronus, it didn't need to be, but the purer the source, those not tainted with dark magic, made a stronger patronus. This was a pure power source. As in no mark of darkness or doubt. A patronus was as much power of the caster as it was the thought of the wizard. If either contained any ill intent, any dark thoughts, any dark magic, it would work, but never be that powerful.

Harry had been able to put all his considerable power into the patronus. It was a pure thought and pure magical core that had allowed him to produce a patronus that most likely had chased more than a hundred dementors away. Suddenly, their story was perfectly plausible. It sent a thrill and chill through him.

Swallowing, Albus started a new array. As he did, a ghostly image of what happened that night came to life in the cove. Only the power of Harry's spell left enough of an impact of events that he could do this. He watched dementors form near him and started to drift in an out of sight. It would have been the same sight the boy saw.

As Albus watched it spread across the cove, his eyes widened to see dozens, probably far more than a hundred, dementors moving in and about the cove. They stretched up for a hundred feet or more in a vortex. As one dementor would drift down to take a taste of the two forms on the far bank, another would decent up.

A ghostly Harry, and then a ghostly girl materialized next to him. He raised a brow at this. The girl was outside Harry's vision, but she was here. His frown deepened. Granger had a far deeper link with Harry than he had thought. Runes started to form around her. He didn't have any time to look at it before the shadow shouted, "_ Expecto Patronum!" _The spell had a power that echoed through the months.

Albus took in a deep breath to see a stag larger than he had ever seen explode from his wand. It was a corporeal patronus that looked almost solid. Much like the wolf that had been described to him from Remus' class. It was a strong wizard to make such a form. An even stronger emotion to give it such size and power. He watched as the stag ran across the water. As he turned, his breathing stopped.

He saw the unmistakable glow of a soul being swallowed by a dementor. The creature was already lifting, dropping Harry's body in the rocks, when the stag hit the dementor. There was a soundless scream as an antler ripped the creature in half and it slowly turned to smoke as the stag ran around, mauling or throwing other dementors. His eyes focused on the one that had taken Harry's soul. It was almost completely gone. No bit of white light or anything jumped out of it. It had taken and consumed what it wanted.

Albus stared at the spot, unaware of what else was going on. The boy's soul was gone. The boy was soulless. An empty husk. The thing in his head was free to take over his body. He turned to see the ghost next to him. He didn't understand how he was looking at a boy that looked every inch the son of Lily and James Potter, when there was a lifeless husk on the other side of the cove. The boy next to him was three hours older than the one on the rocky beach, but he looked alive, healthy, determined and... and... in love.

The boy was in love. He could see it in his eyes, the way he angled his body to put himself between Granger and the dementors and the way Granger was fully materialized not three feet from him. Harry Potter, thirteen-year-old Harry Potter, was in love with a muggle-born witch. She was there because she was the power he drew on to make his patronus. She was there because he could see the same thing in her eyes.

Albus looked back across the cove. The three-hour younger Harry had come back to life. He saw him pick up his head before collapsing on the beach again. Albus looked back and forth a few times before it hit him. He took a stumbling step back as though actually struck. After the last dementor was gone, he watched the stag, the spirit of James, canter around the cove two more times before coming back to Harry. The two teens on this side of the cove looked at the stag with awe. Harry touched the stag before it turned to the girl. The stag bowed to her and then Harry before vanishing into wisps of white light.

After a moment, Granger raised her wand and shot up sparks in the air before gently pulling Harry away.

The scene dissolved as he watched Harry's foot leave the circle of runes. That was all that was left. Two circles of runes. Albus had just witnessed an act of love. Love for the boy's godfather and love for the girl by his side. He doubted either of them realized it at the time, but magic has a way of seeing things done. Harry was destined for the girl and the girl for him.

They were destined. They were mates before either of them had been turned. The potions that Severus had to keep increasing in strength made sense. How did he not see this before? Albus figured the boy would have some relations here and there until it was his time, but he had not planned on him becoming attached. The Dursleys and his manipulations should have prevented that.

He was blind to see the wizard's bond that had formed between them. He had always assumed that Weasley had claim to that bond he knew formed that night they had saved her from a troll. It was a life debt, much like his own. Apparently, she must have had some claim over Harry and the debts had formed into a bond, and then into love. Perhaps she had done more to save Harry than he had ever suspected?

He had also witnessed the death of a horcrux without the death of the carrier. Something he hadn't known possible.

He looked around and sat on a rock that was knee high. He needed to sit. Thirteen years of plans made on incomplete foolish assumptions. He had willingly reduced a babe of only fifteen months to an object of his plans. Tom Riddle died trying to kill the boy. His mother's love for him saving the boy. He had tried everything he could think of to make sure the boy didn't feel love so when the time came, he would go willingly to save a lost soul that he loved.

All his manipulations of the Dursley's. All his manipulations to isolate and separate Harry from anything that might give him a connection had utterly failed. Now, he didn't need the boy to die. It was probably better that he didn't. As he pondered, it made sense why the wards failed, but his instruments didn't warn him. He was monitoring the affects on the boy. Even with the horcrux gone, it was probably months for the traces of dark magic to be cleansed from his body. More surprising was that even with the traces, he had summoned such a pure patronus.

This night marked the turning of his plans in ways he hadn't noticed at the time. He had been focused on the upcoming ICW legislation session and rumors of Voldemort gaining a rudimentary form. He had assumed things had gone a certain way, mostly on educated assumptions. Why would he suspect that the same love Lily Potter had for Harry would blossom between two young teens? Why would he even suspect that there was a way to rid a horcrux of its dark magic without destroying it? It had never been documented that was possible.

Then there was the prophesy. What did this mean now? He had always assumed the mark was the horcrux. If Harry was no longer a horcrux, did that mean he was still marked?

Marked. Harry had had a marked increase in his powers. He had always wondered how the horcrux had not taken over Harry. He now had a suspicion that Harry himself, from fifteen months old, had been blocking the fragment. It would take a great amount of power to do that. A power magnitudes higher than a typical fourteen year old boy would possess. A power the boy possessed now.

He would have power the 'dark lord knew not'. He had always thought it was love. The love of his mother. Now, it would be the love of a family the boy was building. It would also be a reserve of power that many three times his age wouldn't dream of having. How was Dumbledore going to control this? The last two people with power like that at that age had turned out to be the darkest wizards in a thousand years. Would he have to worry about Harry? Or would he choose to follow a path of light like he himself had.

Albus was starting to think he may have to change his approach. So far, he had been treating Harry like a pawn. Now he may have to look at him as a future equal. One that would be able to rival Tom's or his power without a wand of power or rituals to make you thus. He would be a natural mage. He was also now a dangerous creature.

Albus could see the rune circles were still there. Getting up, he figured he should study them more. The magic done here would probably leave a trace for years, but he wasn't sure if he would come back. He had found what he came for and more.

**-oOo-**

**December 3, 1994**

**London, England**

Hermione was wearing finely cut blue witches robes with a white blouse and blue skirt. The buttons were all done up on her robes and the crest of House Potter was over her left breast. Her heels clacked on the stone floor as she walked towards the upper courtrooms on Level Two of the Ministry. Remus had taken them to get fit for the robes Tuesday evening after they received owl summons for Friday.

Her hand was wrapped in Harry's. The way they squeezed each other's hands the only sign of how worried they were. She gave a side long glance to Harry. He walked, head in the air and a determined look on his face. He was wearing black wizarding robes that made him look very handsome. On his left chest was the same crest.

Remus had pointed out that as registered mates, they were technically betrothed and she was technically part of his house. She had never thought of that before, but today that might make a large difference. They would not be able to claim her a houseless muggle-born. She was protected by what was, and supposedly still could be, a power house in the wizarding world when he could claim his inheritance.

She could feel and smell how nervous Harry was. They were here to face charges or exoneration of their crimes the last full moon. It was also the day Sirius would face the entire Wizengamot. His trial was scheduled for after theirs. Tonks was also scheduled to face her Tribunal. In a few hours they would know if she was still to be an Auror or not.

Her insides bubbled with worry over all the big events in their life today. In an hour or so she and Harry would either be escorted down to the DMLE holding cells waiting their next step to Azkaban, or they would be sitting in the stands, watching Sirius. She hoped for the later.

As they approached the courtrooms at the end of the corridor, she noticed there were six Aurors and a dozen people she assumed to be reporters. "There is Potter," someone said. Harry grabbed her hand tighter as three of them raised cameras and flashes went off. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, is it true you killed a dozen muggles?"

"Is Hermy Ganger your girlfriend?"

"Is that the Potter crest? Mr. Potter, have you claimed your scion rights?"

"Do any of you belong to Fenrir Greyback?"

It was like sharks to chum. She tried to shield her face as they rushed them and the cameras went off again. Harry pulled her to his other side and the tucked her in close. She didn't resist. "There will be no questions at this time," Remus cried out and two of the Aurors stepped up. "You must stay behind the line."

"Mr. Potter. Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet, do you want to respond to some of the accusations," a woman in vibrant purple robes and showing far more of her bosom than she should asked trying to get close to them. Hermione recognized the name and gave the witch a scathing look. This was the first time she had seen the woman and she found she instantly loathed her. Her smell of overapplied perfume and wet, rotten reeds turned her nose.

"There will be no questions at this time," Remus said irritably. "Into the other rooms." He tried to shuffle Harry and her into the room.

An Auror stopped them. "All those accused must leave their wands here," the woman told them.

Harry didn't question her as the reporters and photographers kept trying to get their attention. He took out his wand. "I will be getting that back later," he told the woman. Ted Tonks had gone over the laws and what they did. At most, the last incident was enough to get a warning, but they were allowed up to five such warning because no non-creature was injured. She just hoped the Wizengamot saw it that way.

With reluctance, she handed over her own wand and they were shuffled into a nice atrium. There was a tall podium with a wizard in black robes in the center of the room and three doors equally spaced behind him. A smaller wizard was sitting on a bench next to the left most door. When he saw them, he got up and moved towards them. He was as unlike his wife as he could get. The man was short, perhaps 1.6 meters, a little larger around the middle with a round face, hazel eyes, dark hair and glasses.

The man was friendly and easy to a laugh. The two times they had met him so far, she had really liked the man. Much like she liked his wife, Healer Andromeda Tonks and his daughter, Nymphadora. Today the man had a more somber feel to him. "Good day. It would be nice if we could get together under different circumstances. Andromeda has really grown fond of these two," the man said shaking Remus hand. "It would also be nice if you bring my daughter over some night."

Remus looked a little abashed. She hadn't seen Remus like that. "I'll see what I can do, Ted. Are we ready for today."

"Yes. They should be opening the doors to Courtroom Two shortly. How are you, Ms. Granger?"

She smiled at the man, though she felt anything but happy. "As well as can be. You?"

"Just fine, my dear. Just fine. And you, Mr. Potter," he asked.

Harry shook the man's hand, not smiling. "If you do nothing else, keep Hermione out of Azkaban."

Ted gave him a solemn nod. She looked at Harry shocked. "Harry James Potter, you promised no sacrificing yourself," she said with narrowed eyes and flared nostrils.

Mr. Tonks took a look at her and shook his head. "I intent to see you both back to Hogwarts tonight." He pulled Harry in so he could speak into his ear. "A word of advice from and old man to a young one. It is not wise to upset your significant other like that. Don't tell them until after you do something."

She took in a sharp breath and she glared at the man. She knew instantly where Tonks got it from. "Did you just tell him..."

"They just opened the doors," Remus said moving to push Mr. Tonks along.

She turned on Harry. "Don't you dare," she warned, knowing what he was going to do. She had made the decision to challenge the other pack just like he had. He was not going to take all the blame.

He gave her a smirk that raised her ire more. "Come you two, they are already filing in."

She huffed and took the arm Harry held out for her. They had been instructed to enter this way. As they walked in, her ire at Harry and Mr. Tonks was gone. It was a small, semi-circular room with a nice varnished table in the center of the room that faced to the right of the room. Madame Bones was already there, as where six other people in black robes with large black lapels and black high top hats. She was surprised when she saw a man with a greying dark hair, glasses and a kind face. Next to him sat Dedalus Diggle. When he noticed them, he waved. She was sure it was mostly at Harry.

Hermione tried to ignore the reporters filing in from a different door. She was surprised to see Mr. Weasley come in with Healer Tonks and her daughter. More surprising was when she saw her father and mother. Apparently, her father being a 'classified creature' must allow him in here. She was surprised at the emotions to see them. Harry took her hand and squeezed, as though sensing her distress.

They waved. "Hey, mum," she said quietly. The Skeeter bitch saw the interaction and descended on them. Luckily, Healer Tonks had seen it and quickly took them into the family and friends section away from the reporters. She could smell her father and any sense she had before of wanting to attack him was gone. She was going to give them both a big hug when she could.

A gavel sounded in the court. "All, please be seated. The DMLE calls to order the Inquiry of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger pursuant to the Werewolf Reform and Integration Law and possible violations thereof. This court recognizes that a change in departments of the controlling body, the Werewolf Reform Commission, has been moved to the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Beings Department, pursuant to control by the DMLE and new Head of the Commission to be Amos Diggory."

Madame Bones was rambling off at a quick pace. Hermione could tell the woman was going to run a tight ship on this inquiry. She was overall impressed with Madame Bones. She played by the rules and enforced all laws as best she could, even if she had some rows with the much older witch. "Barrister for the subjects of interest, it is recognized you have not been informed of this change that was only recently completed this morning. Do you have objections or wish to appeal for a new date?"

"May I have a moment to confer with my clients," Mr. Tonks asked.

"Up to five minutes," Madame Bones nodded.

She flicked her wand and then turned to the man next to her. He looked of Indian origin and she thought he might look familiar. "I have no objections to this change. I know Amos Diggory as a fair man. Do you have any reserves," Mr. Tonks asked turning to them.

"Will they be able to hear us," Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "Privacy charms so that the Wizengamot or the defense can talk to their clients."

"I thought we were just hear for an inquiry, not as defendants," she asked with wide eyes.

"Mr. Lupin chose the wrong word. You have not been accused of anything to date, but he is correct. We are in a privacy ward. Why, Mr. Potter?"

She could see Harry was eyeing the man. "Would he hold it against me that I punched his son?"

Mr. Tonks looked at him wide eyed. Remus chuckled and she looked at the man. Mr. Diggory looked like someone who laughed and joked and wouldn't hold ill will that way. "Harry, I know of Amos Diggory by reputation only, but from that, I can tell you he has a reputation of being a fair man."

"I must agree with Mr. Lupin. I have dealt with him before in other cases and never found him to hold any grudges and to always treat any creature, I know you are not a creature, Ms. Granger," Mr. Tonks said quickly when she went to open her mouth. "He has treated everyone I have represented, no matter what they have done, with the same respect he would anyone else."

"Harry, I think it best if we just go with it."

He turned to her and after a moment nodded. "No, Mr. Tonks. I have no issues with this change."

He nodded. For the next hour and a half they relived that night, heard their testimony read again and Harry agreed to be put under Veritaserum. She was sad it finally had to be revealed he was the alpha only because it would be all over the papers. He had claimed the status and could not back down now. It was also asked about why she would have a House Potter crest. Her status as his claimed mate cemented their status as a betrothed couple, under the Preservation and Magical Heritage Act. In all but name she was a Potter now in the Wizarding world. She wasn't able to gage her parents' reactions to that. Her father seemed to accept it, while her mother didn't look as pleased.

When Harry finished giving his testimony under Veritaserum, the court took a recess. "When we return, we will announce if any charges are to be made." Madame Bones banged her gavel and the seven Wizengamot representatives walked out a side door. The court broke into conversation. She did her best to ignore the call from the reporters.

They sat there. They weren't criminals, not yet, but the official rules said they couldn't talk to anyone in the gallery and if they left they would need to be escorted by an Auror. It seemed like a long time they waited and she was about to finally breakdown and go to the bathroom before the door opened on the right of the room. She noticed that it was only Madame Bones and one other person this time.

She sat up straight. Harry sat up, his face impassive, but his nervousness rolled off him. It was almost overpowering. They had to maintain their composure though. There was murmuring from the reporters. She wasn't sure if this was good or not. Mr. Tonks smelled uncertain. When Madame Bones sat, the court went quiet.

"Mr. Potter, this council has found your reports substantiated. Evidence and testimony given by you, Ms. Granger, Aurors and Healers present, those you captured and the ICW Auror Le Brun can only lead to one conclusion. There was a pack that had gathered in the Forbidden Forest with intentions of attacking Hogsmeade village and claiming a new territory. You knowingly broke out of voluntary confinement to stop said pack. A member of your pack, Nymphadora Tonks, Junior Auror of the DMLE, did knowingly help you, her Alpha, in this effort. She was found not to be under the influence of you or your mate and had done so to save the lives of those around you when you threatened to overpower the ward stones of no less than two cages in the WRC confinement building."

"Once you managed to escape, you and your mate, Ms. Hermione Granger, did knowingly avoid any exposure to students and staff of Hogwarts as you made your way to the pack that you claim was challenging your territory. On your way, Ms. Tonks joined you in her registered animagus form. You were also joined by another member you have since claimed as a member of your pack, Sirius Black. He joined you in his unregistered Animagus form."

There was a large stir in the courtroom, and she was forced to bang her gavel again.

"There will be silence or I will clear this room to complete this inquiry," Madame Bones said forcibly. She waited for people to calm down.

"Testimony from Lord Black," there was more of a stir. She stood and the court quieted again. "Aurors, you are to remove anyone else in this room that says anything else before I declare this over. Testimony from Lord Black, under the influence of veritaserum, shows he tried to stop Mr. Potter before he understood what was going on. He then offered to hand himself in after his godson was rescued."

There was a sense of shock in the room. Hermione smirked. Let those that thought the man was a criminal be shocked. He had been steamrolled through the system. Madame Bones held her hard gaze to make sure no one was out of line. "After ensuring his godson was safe, he willingly turned himself in to an ICW Auror."

"Given the facts, this inquiry finds that on the night of November 18, 1994, your pack was the first pack in the area and does have precedence to claim territorial rights per the Intelligent and Near-Intelligent Rights Act due to residence in the area. As such, it is found that this was a pack territorial dispute that had the consequences of preventing a major incident. It is also acknowledged that the choices of you and your pack to prevent any harm to innocent by-standers is commendable."

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are cleared of any possible charges as they were acting in an approved manner for their kind and allowed under law. The actions of Auror Tonks were not done under the influence of the pack Alpha. Claim of Alpha dominance is denied, thus she shall be evaluated later today. Lord Black is found not to have committed any crimes on said night of question and his actions shall be entered into his trial at one this afternoon. Inquiry closed," she banged her gavel and the room exploded.

**-oOo-**

**London, England**

Sirius was looking into the courtroom. Four ICW Aurors joined three Ministry Aurors around him. The Ministry Aurors had tried to take him when he was portkeyed into the Atrium and they had been refused. Until he was convicted or freed, the ICW claimed rights over him. He was thankful for that. Two of the Ministry Aurors looked at him with disgust while the last was more reserved.

Sirius understood. To them, he had betrayed the Corp and family. There were no higher crimes to them. "Stand back, Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's Lord Black, Yaxley," he corrected. "And what law am I violating to look? Oh, there is the Minister. Who's the pink toad?"

The Auror that looked reserved snorted.

"Hush it, Fawlsey."

"Yes, sir," the Auror said.

"Is that a Condemned chair," one of the ICW Aurors asked.

Yaxley gave an evil eye towards the Auror's back. "It is. We'll get a good sense of his guilt soon."

"Lord Black will not sit in that chair. The British Ministry of Magic shall provide a different chair per the International Criminal Extradition Act, Clause 8, no devices of torture shall be used."

Yaxley snarled. "The ICW does not have jurisdiction here, Captain Stacey," he said in a dismissive tone to the woman.

"You are wrong, Captain Yaxley. Lord Black is in custody of the ICW. He was transported here to face charges of the British Ministry of Magic. Per Treaties, you are to follow all ICW protocol or Lord Black will be transported back to Stockholm," she said with force.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. He had known some forceful woman, but something about the way she handled Yaxley was hot. "Captain Stacey, are you busy after this farce is done," he asked.

She acted as though she hadn't heard. "Remove that chair, Captain Yaxley, or provide another."

Yaxley looked at the woman hard, his blue eyes full of ill intent. He seemed to be considering his words carefully. "No," Yaxley said after a moment.

Captain Stacey turned to him, her dark eyes not impressed. He wasn't sure if it was with him or Yaxley. "Lord Black, would you care to return to Stockholm until better accommodations can be provided for your trial?"

Sirius had to stifle a laugh at the way Yaxley's face mottled. He gave a crooked smile, seeming to consider the option and Yaxley glared at him. "As tempting of an offer as that is, I would prefer to stay and see my godson when I am released."

She nodded. "Auror Verona, you will conjure a standard courtroom chair and table for Lord Black and his council when we take him out," she said to a man behind him.

"Si Capitano," the man responded.

A gavel sounded in the courtroom. Sirius was nervous. He knew he was innocent. There was evidence to prove it, but he had never known the Wizengamot to be perfectly Just. He just hoped gold exchanged hands in his favor. He looked back into the courtroom as it settled down. Ted Tonks was in the center of the room, next to the chair. He could hear Dumbledore talking, announcing the full tribunal and rules of the court. Hearing the man's voice sent a chill through him. He was going to go back to Azkaban.

"Excuse me," Captain Stacey said and walked out of the holding room.

He strained to hear and see what was going on. "Step back Black or I will stun you myself," Yaxley said in a snarl.

The ICW Aurors took a half step towards him and their wands were in their hands. "... to this tribunal. As an agent of the ICW, I must insist that any member of the ranking departments at the time be removed."

There was an uproar in the courtroom and Sirius smiled. Apparently, he wasn't going to be the only show. Being taken in by the ICW may be the best thing ever. It was quiet fun to listen to Dumbledore argue with the witch, and then Fudge. When the pink toad like thing spoke, her more girly voice sent a chill through him. No, he did not like the pink toad. After ten minutes, he laughed to see a disgruntled Dumbledore, the pink toad and a few others move to the Audience section as they started to walk out. He Recognized Crouch, after all these years, and Trevor. They had been thick as thieves at the top of the DMLE when he was an Auror.

Captain Stacey came back in. "We can take you out now," she told them.

The Wizengamot was still trying to organize itself as he was marched out to the center of the large courtroom. It felt more like a dungeon with its grey stone and damp feel. The whole room looked like it had been hewn out of the stone that was under the Ministry. He sniffed and his head turned to see Harry, Hermione and Remus together. His cousin and her daughter were behind them. He had been surprised when Ted had offered to represent him.

The gavel struck and Sirius was looking at Fudge in the Chief Warlock seat. Dumbledore looked most displeased as he glared at the beautiful Auror by his side. A table and two chairs were conjured and he took one. "The defendant is to sit in the chair provided," Fudge said out loud. He saw his old Boss in the seat next to Fudge.

"Minister, as Captain Stacey already stated, he is in ICW custody and that chair is not per treaty codes," Bones piped up.

Fudge looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Fine. Fine. Now let's get on with this."

The man looked flustered and ready to end whatever façade this was going to be. Sirius tried not to laugh. His trial hadn't even started and half the people he worried about were out of the voting Wizengamot and a few others looked flustered. He didn't miss a blonde prat looking at him with a scorn. He raised an eye at his cousin's husband. He hadn't seen Lucius in many years.

The gavel banged again. "The Wizengamot calls to order the Trial of Sirius Arcturus Black, on this, the third day of December, nineteen hundred and ninety-four. The accused is charged with..."

Sirius didn't listen. He knew the charge list by heart. It was all he had for reading material the last week. A list of charges and a copy of the laws that he was charged with. He looked around. Harry was looking at him with a very worried expression. He tried to smile at his godson, but Harry didn't return his smile. He looked so much like James, but with Lily's eyes and her expressions when she was worried. Next to him the frizzy haired girl held his hand. By the look of it, they were both squeezing as hard as they could.

Remus looked concerned, but was hiding it much better. He recognized the pinched and dark eyes as sure signs his friend was worried.

"The defendant pleads not guilty," Ted said next to him and Sirius came back to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

"And on the charge of murder of Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius mumbled, "I wish I had."

"The defendant pleads not guilty," Ted said a little louder.

"On the charge of murdering twelve muggles?"

_Not Guilty. Not Guilty. Not Guilty_, he repeated in his head for the next few charges.

"Defendant is allowed to present their case," Fudge said looking at him. He returned the look.

Ted stood up and straightened some papers. "Before the defense starts, there are three requests that are outstanding. First, the status of the defendant's wand that was confiscated on November 1, 1981. Second, the sworn testimony of Bartemius Crouch and the arresting Aurors were not presented to the defendants Barrister. Lastly, the report of the crime scene where Peter Pettigrew was killed has obvious signs of tampering. Per Wizengamot Law…" Sirius checked out again for a few minutes. There was some murmuring from the crowd as Fudge scrambled with a few court scribes and conversed with Madame Bones. Typically, he had seen the Wizengamot railroad people, but with the ICW present, they seemed to be surprisingly following the laws.

"The Ministry cannot provide the wand of Sirius Black," Madame Bones spoke after a few. "Records state that it was snapped and disposed of."

Sirius felt a little pinch in his gut. He was lucky he still had his back up wand that had been hidden in a safe house for the twelve years he was in Azkaban. It wasn't as nice as his original wand, but it was better than nothing.

"Defense requests the report of _Priori Incantato_ for all spells cast the three days prior and up to the time of the incident," Ted said. More murmuring and Fudge looked red.

"There is no record of _Priori Incantato_," Madame Bones said.

"And the sworn testimonies?"

"They are not available," Fudge said. "Listen, can we get on with this. I am sure Mr. Black would like to find his fate."

"You mean Lord Black, Minister," Ted said with a smile. "Sirius Black is the recognized Lord Black and Head of House since the day his father passed in October of 1979. He was not informed of the status, kept secret by his mother, until very recently."

Fudge went a nice shade of red and Bones mouth twerked, like she wanted to smile. He knew Fudge had been told but was trying to ignore it.

"As Lord Black, he is entitled the requested information and items. Since the Ministry burned up his wand before performing _Priori Incantato_, I will file a Rite of Heritage Denial under the Preservation and Magical Heritage Act at the end of the hearing. Will it also be a Rite of Heritage Blockage should the other documentation not be available," Ted asked. For a muggle-born barrister, Sirius was smiling to see the way he spun the Wizengamot around without a bat of his eye. His cousin chose well in him.

"Mr. Tonks, the Ministry cannot provide such documentation. There is no record of it being recorded or filed in the Hall of Records," Bones said to the annoyance of Fudge.

"Are you telling me that all the evidence that was used to lock this man up does not exist," Fudge asked her angrily.

"I am saying, Minister Fudge, that the only papers we possess are signed arrest and export orders to Azkaban order signed by Minister Bagnold and executed by the DMLE. Four of the arresting Aurors are no longer employed or alive," Bones said to him.

"Where are the records of the original trial," Malfoy asked. "Evidence should be in there and the stripping of Head of House status."

_Ah, that was what he was after,_ Sirius thought.

"There was no trial, Lord Malfoy. I have the signed order by Bartemius Crouch, Head of the DMLE at the time, to send Lord Black straight to Azkaban under the War Powers Act of 1980 and cancelled on June 31, 1982," Bones said.

"In that case, Madame Bones, I would like to apply for a Rite of Heritage Blockage and Denial at this time and ask that my client be cleared of all charges related to the incidents on October 31st and November 1st, 1981. I would like to name Bartemius Crouch, Corban Yaxley, and Albus Dumbledore as the litigants..."

"I object to such a presentation," a booming voice said from his right. He turned to see Dumbledore standing up and looking rather put out. Sirius smirked.

"Now see here, Dumbledore," Fudge sputtered. "You are not part of this board and will remain silent until called upon. On what grounds, Mr. Tonks, are you declaring these people?"

Ted took out a few sheets from a folder. "Madame Bones and the Department of Magical Records have provided the documentation she is referencing. The arrest and export orders are signed by both Minister Bagnold and Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Bartemius Crouch, who was head of the Auror Office, confirmed the order and led the team to arrest Lord Black. Corban Yaxley was the Auror who snapped and burned up Lord Black's wand without an order signed at the time. The order to do so was signed three hours later by Bartemius Crouch and Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

He was having to yell by this time as the courtroom had descended into pandemonium at the evidence. Sirius smiled as people started to shout. When he looked for Dumbledore, he noticed he was suspiciously missing. Crouch was trying to fend off a gaggle of reporters. He wasn't sure were Yaxley was though. He looked around and didn't see the man.

Bones stood and made a sound like a cannon from her wand. "Aurors, clear out the courtroom. Only immediate family or friends may stay."

"What is this Bones," Fudge bristled. "You can't just clear the courtroom like this."

"I can and I will if I think it endangers anyone. I will allow one member from each paper or news outlet to stay if they remain quiet." She had magnified the voices of the stand.

"This is ridiculous, Minister. Black should be walked through the veil. It doesn't matter if there is evidence or not, we know his guilt," the courtroom heard Malfoy as he tried to talk to Fudge while Bones tried to maintain order.

"We are a body of judges of our law, Lord Malfoy," Bones said looking at him. The Court was silent to see what was going on. "Do you have information we do not to prove his guilt?"

Lucius looked at her, realizing she must have cast the Sonorous charm on the podium, not just her. Sirius laughed to see the look on the prats face. The court turned to him. "What is so funny, Lord Black," Fudge asked in a short clip.

"This. It's just like the night I was arrested. It was pandemonium. People were trying to railroad me, and succeeded that night, and now you are trying to do it again. I will say it once. I did not kill Peter Pettigrew. Can I prove it? No. The Ministry has conveniently destroyed any evidence that would convict or exonerate me. You also won't let me take veritaserum to prove either way. What was it Mr. Tonks that someone called Dolores Umbritch said? 'Prisoners who have spent so much time at Azkaban have shown immunity to such treatments'. Yet, I was allowed to use it for my godson's hearing."

He looked at them with disdain. Amelia was the only one looking mild amused.

"I am innocent. I did not betray James and Lily Potter. I am Harry Potter's godfather. I took the oath the day after he was born. I would sooner die than have betrayed them. Oh, wait, I should have died if I betrayed them. In my grief, I tried to kill Pettigrew, but he got the better of me. He blew up the street. But, no one found his wand and there was no _priori_ work at all to reconstruct the scene."

"Convict me or send me away now. Mr. Tonks will be filing the Rite's in my name either way. I have declared Harry Potter and Hermione Granger my heirs," he said at them and smiled to see the room explode in noise and action again. He particularly liked the way Lucius glared at him with fire in his eyes.

**-oOo-**

**Devon, England**

Sirius let go of his arm as they landed in the back yard of the Grangers'. Remus joined them a second later with Hermione. She looked her normal disorientated self before seeing him and smiling. "We all got off," she said happily and rushed into his arms.

"Oi, what am I, chop liver," Tonks said with a laugh as Harry gave her two fingers.

"Harry Potter! That is not the type of behavior I expect at my house," Mrs. Granger said.

He let go of Hermione and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger."

Tonks laughed. "Wotcher, Mrs. Granger."

"You aren't innocent either," she said to Tonks.

"Never said I was. Is that pizza I smell?"

Hermione shook her head. "I would never get away with that," she whispered.

Her father chuckled and muttered, "Me either."

"Now, who is staying? I have a bunch of pizza just delivered and lots of cold beer and wine," Mr. Granger said, probably trying to keep the two women from getting into a row.

Sirius smiled. "I never say no to a good merlot."

"You never say no to anything with alcohol in it," Remus goaded his godfather.

Hermione pulled him along and hugged her dad and then her mum. "I missed you," she said to her mum and Mrs. Granger's face turned soft as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"I missed you too. And you, Harry," she said taking him into a hug before she pushed them both back. "Now, care to explain what and why your engaged?"

"Pizza and beer are just inside the door," he heard Mr. Granger tell the others before he moved to them.

Harry stepped back and dug his foot into the ground. He knew Hermione was his mate, meaning they would never be with anyone else. That was the way of the wolf. If one claimed a mate, it was for life. In wizarding law, it was the same as a betrothal until the mating bond was completed by consummation. Once consummated, she was essentially his wife. How were they going to explain this to her parents?

"Mum, the term is betrothed. It's not the same as a muggle engagement." Hermione looked as though she had been preparing for this.

"What do you mean? And why would you be engaged or betrothed or whatever at your age?" She had crossed her arms across her chest. If it was anything like Hermione, the woman was digging her heals in.

"It has to do with our bond as Mates," Hermione told her.

Dan shifted a little at the mention, but now that he had settled into the wolf, like they had, he didn't question it. Harry knew Mrs. Granger was his mate and would understand them. "What do you mean bond?"

"Jane, this is what we have talked about over the last few months," her father said.

"Dan, I get her having a boyfriend at fifteen. I get they may think they love each other and may even mean it when they say it will be forever, but how many relationships do you know that start at this age last? I don't want to see either of them hurt."

Hermione stood up tall. "Harry is my mate, mum. I won't ever have anyone else in my life like that."

"You are too young to be talking like that, Hermione. We have tried to teach you about this stuff, but this is too soon."

"And you don't know what it is like to be a wolf," Hermione said angrily. "Mum, Harry is my mate. That means until death do us part. And not just like a ceremony in a church. Ask dad about it. He knows the pull to be with you, that all-consuming need to have you around. I can see it and smell it. Harry isn't going anywhere."

Mrs. Granger threw her hands in the air. "Dan, talk to her! This is not how you have described it."

"Jane, this is what I have been trying to say, it just appears our daughter put it in better terms." His wife looked at him incredulously. "I know they are young, but they aren't exactly human anymore, are they?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. Harry reached a hand to her. He knew how sensitive she had grown to that with anyone else besides him saying so. "Listen, Jane," her father went on. "I have had some very deep conversations with Remus and Alexandra lately. There are things about our kind that I have not told you and these two don't know about yet. I am not trying to keep secrets from you," he said a little loudly when her mother went to talk. "But, like when I was an Officer, there are things that you are better not knowing right now. I am not saying I won't ever tell you. Until then, not knowing keeps you safer than you would be."

They all stood there quietly for a few before Mrs. Granger spoke up. "You know I don't like secrets when they involve our family, Dan. I accepted long ago there would be things we would need to keep from each other, but this is our daughter and Harry. Will this affect Theresa too? I should know if something is going to affect them. You are asking me to just trust you and them right now and I don't understand what you are all going through."

"Mrs. Granger," Harry spoke for the first time and didn't like how they all turned to him. "Hermione is my mate, but she is more than that. She is my best friend. She is the only person to ever truly see me for who I am, and I see her. She is my love. I swear that what is between us is not just passing infatuation."

Hermione squeezed his hand before talking. "Mum, we'll be alright. And you can trust us. I know we are young. Harry and I both know, but there is no going back. To magic, we are a bonded pair. We are betrothed. Actually, we could be considered married by magical law. I am a Potter in all but name now in our world."

Her mother sniffled. "I imagined you getting married someday. I always saw you in a nice dress and your father walking you down the aisle. I won't be delusional, but I thought you might save yourself for your wedding night if you were so young still."

Harry couldn't keep his face from flushing some. Hermione was even more so. "Uhm, about that, mum," Hermione said. Harry was remembering the very awkward conversation, well it was at first, about Hermione and her heat. Her mother's eyes narrowed as she regarded her daughter. "Unless you want us to get married by Christmas, that really isn't an option. Easter will be too far away."

Her father, having been so cool about things, turned a sharp eye to him and for the first time this evening he had the urge to fight. He sniffed the air and then let out a growl. "Tell me it is not that," he said.

Hermione flushed a nice crimson. "Alexandra told you?"

He looked at her. "I have two teen girls that will be moving back in over the summer and one that will be one at some point. Alexandra wanted me to know in case one of you went into heat while around."

"What! What do you mean by 'going into heat'?" Her mum was looking at them.

Hermione groaned and put her hand to the bridge of her nose. "I would have preferred to have this conversation in a different way, dad."

"What do you mean you will go into heat? Is this anything to do with the betrothal, or whatever it is?"

"This has to do with being a werewolf, Jane," her father said. "Yes, it is probably what you are thinking."

"No! NO! Absolutely not! Are you telling me she'll go into estrus just like some animal and have a child because of it?"

He stepped up before Hermione could. He could smell her embarrassment and anger. "We are not animals. This is something that is private between Hermione and I. Alexandra has told us how to be safe when it does happen. And for your information, Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I know we may not be ready for this, but there will not be an option. It is part of being a werewolf. Come on, luv, lets get some pizza."

He turned on them and walked towards the house, pulling Hermione with him. He heard Mr. Granger mutter, "Good boy."

"Dan, what in God's name is going on," Mrs. Granger said.

Harry closed the door behind them.

"So, how did it go," Tonks asked taking a plate and started to add pizza to it.

Hermione let out an aggravated sound. "I am going to warn you all right now. Any of you call me or Harry an animal or beast I swear on Merlin's grave I'll hex you to Hogwarts and back."

Sirius chuckled. "I guess calling you a critter is alright then?"

Tonks snorted to see Hermione scrunch up her face. Her hand had gone into her pocket and his Godfather looked at her, his eyes not leaving her hand in her pocket. She gave a growl. "I'm going to my room. Let me know when it's time to leave."

She started to march out of the kitchen when Tonks called. "You want this pizza? Maybe a Tizer?"

Hermione stopped, turned, grabbed the pizza and soda out of Tonks hand and marched off. Remus shook his head as Sirius commented, "Touchy, isn't she?"

Harry growled at the man. "You don't get it, do you? All we are called at school is mutts, beasts, animals and monsters. We hear it all the time in the corridors, or the Great Hall, or the Library, or the grounds. Some say it knowing we will hear it, others when they think we aren't listening. Neither of us like being called those names, so just lay off."

Sirius looked stunned for a moment before spreading his arms wide. "I didn't mean to get her hackles up, pup. I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Sirius, it's always that bad once someone finds out what we are. I forgot how much it used to bother me when I was younger," he said looking at Harry. "Go to her, Harry. Let her know Sirius didn't mean it."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I know. It's just been a little stressful lately. Let me go see if I can get her to come back down."

"Harry, take this just in case," Tonks said. "Unless you think this should be a sister thing?"

He gave her a strained smile. He didn't want to pawn Hermione off on her, but he felt like he needed space of his own at the moment. "Maybe."

She smiled. "Don't worry. Sister Tonks has this."

He sighed. Sirius looked at him. "Pup, you doing alright? I really didn't know it was that bad."

Harry slumped into the seat Tonks had just vacated. "Sirius, we look forward to being able to retreat into our dorms every night. It's the only place I don't hear people talking about us when they aren't talking about the Tournament. It's worse for Hermione. If she isn't a mutt, she's a mudblood or muggle-born only after me for my inheritance. Girls are jealous of her and we hear plans for them to separate us."

He rubbed his face. "Sirius, she's so much more than that. Only some of our old roommates look at us like we are people. Some others too. I hate it."

"Harry, how bad is it at school," Mrs. Granger asked. He turned quickly, somehow not noticing them coming in. The look on their faces led him to believe they had heard much of what he had said.

Harry sighed. This was not the celebration he had hoped for tonight.


	18. Chapter 18 - Tettenhall

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses and new followers.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 18**

**December 4, 1994**

**Malfoy Manor, Somewhere in Wiltshire, England**

A trembling house elf put a gold rimmed porcelain plate on the table. "Master's favorite," the elf said before backing away.

He didn't pay the creature any attention. A golden box was open on the table next to him. His hands were still covered in the ashes from the contract that burned up yesterday. He had not been able to access the box until this morning, having had stayed in London over the night to finalize the details of Draco and Pansy. He had returned as soon as he had had a hangover potion from Lord Davis' elf. He was assured of at least one chance at an heir.

The second chance had burned up the second _LORD_ Black claimed the half-blood mutt and its fuck-toy mate as heirs of House Black. The _Daily Prophet _lay open on the table on the other side of his plate. A smiling Black with Potter and the Granger bitch looked at him as they walked out of the Ministry. **Lord Black found not guilty! Corruption at Ministry found to have sent him to Azkaban with no trial.** His stomach churned at the headlines. How was the bastard Black even _LORD_ Black! That title was to pass to Draco. He was the rightful heir to the House of Black. Now Potter would gain another powerful line and the contract he had with Greengrass was now in ashes because he couldn't offer the man's daughter the title of Lady Black.

"Grrraaahhhh," he yelled and swept his arm across the table. The safe box, two goblets and his breakfast crashed to the floor.

After a moment, he felt the water and the breakfast wine seeping into his sleeve. He snarled and shook his sleeve off. There was movement out of the corner of his eye. He could see the elf shifting uncomfortably. "Clean this up and then punish yourself for making a mess. Return the safe box and the other contract in there to my office."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," the elf squeaked.

He stood and walked out of the room. "Bring a new plate to my room."

Narcissa was out in France for the week. She was trying to make contact with a branch of the Blacks that were supposedly doing well over there. It was a far shot, but if she could find an active contract in the last five generations that had been unclaimed, then they could marry Draco off again and apply for a Right of Blood to reclaim the Black line here. There were items in the Black Vaults he needed access too and could only do that if Draco claimed Scion rights at fifteen, or if he were to marry someone of the Black line. Draco didn't turn fifteen until end of July next year. He would need to marry.

As far as he was concerned, his son was a whore he was selling to the highest bidders or best blood line. Lucius knew the boy was not sterile, so he just needed him to perform. He needed three more seats in the Wizengamot to finally break Dumbledore and Bones blocks, and to do that, he needed at least one more Lordship for his son. He silently cursed his old Master again. If he had known those old potions to increase their strength could lead to sterilization, he would never have taken them. He wondered how many of the Old and Purebloods may now be afflicted with that malady from serving the Dark Lord?

He ripped off his robes and threw them on the floor. Sipsy would clean it up later. Today, he needed to visit his son and his betrothed. Last task they had been able to find an ingenious way to complete the task. He could have done without the illusion of Draco running, but he had completed the task in less than eight minutes, which was fourteen minutes faster than Diggory. All the dragon's eggs had also survived. Which was more than could be said for the Bulgarian or half-breed. It had put him in the lead by three points over Diggory.

The only downside was that Draco would have some scarring on his back. If he hadn't used the enchanted water then it would most likely have killed him. His betrothed had surprised him with her rune work, even if she had gotten some help. But as a Slytherin, you didn't always have to do things on your own. That was a lesson Lucius had forgotten under the Dark Lord. A lesson he would not repeat with Narcissa or his son.

**-oOo-**

**December 14, 1994**

**Lobo Dorms, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione was at the table with Bonnie and Annabel. Bonnie had her herbology books open while Annabel was working on Runes and Hermione had been helping her while she did her own runes work. Because the Professors had given them all the syllabus and planned assignments for the year, they had been working diligently to stay ahead. Given that Professor Babbling was already three weeks behind her syllabus and she was two months beyond the assignment schedule, Hermione was doing a bit of her own work, fleshing some of her papers out more and focusing on a book about creatures she had found in the Restricted Section. Remus had given them permission to look for information on werewolves and Madame Pince had agreed to let her remove the book from the library since there were no bindings on it.

After a few, a frustrated sigh came from Annabel. "Hermione, I can't get this. I have translated for both eihwaz and laguz and it doesn't make sense. This isn't translating into English or Latin."

The brown hair girl put her quill down and rubbed her eyes. They had been at it for a while. "Let me take a look," she said getting up. Looking at the clock, she frowned. It was close to nine on a week night. "Anyone seen Harry, Jason or Pierre? Curfew is in a few minutes."

Bonnie looked up. "I know Jason was supposed to be with Nicholas and Yvonne in the library. You don't think something happened, do you," she asked looking worried.

Things had not been exactly pleasant for them. Any of them. It was unusual to see anyone besides Pierre out. Harry was supposed to be doing something with Ron and Neville for a bit. "I'm sure he is fine, Bonnie." She tried to keep the frown off her face. It was already late for their friends to walk him back and get back to the Hufflepuff dorms in time.

"They won't have time to get back before curfew," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure they are fine," Hermione tried to reassure her. "Now, Annabel, what are you doing here."

She figured it was better to keep them distracted. Harry still had a bit before curfew, but Ron and Neville didn't. When it was quarter past nine, she couldn't concentrate anymore and kept looking at the stairs. "Should we go find them," Annabel asked. "I can see how worried you two are."

Hermione shook her head. "You two aren't supposed to be out after curfew."

The door to the dorm opened and she let out a sigh of relief. "Harry? Jason?" She couldn't smell them yet.

"It's Professor Lupin," their Beta called out. She could smell something was wrong.

"Where is Harry," she asked at the same time Bonnie asked, "What is wrong with Jason?"

Remus came into view and looked at them with a sad smile. "There was an incident today," he started. Hermione felt her heart thump in her chest. If something was wrong with Harry, would she know? Where was he?

"What?" Bonnie looked scared.

"The Ministry was conducting some raids on some suspected smuggling rings today," he said. Bonnie sat heavily in her chair. Annabel looked concerned. She put her hand to her mouth, knowing nothing good was coming from this. "Jason's father was working at a warehouse where one of the raids happened. They don't know what exactly happened, but his father didn't make it. The DMLE thinks he was just an innocent in this."

"Oh, no. Jason. Where is he? How is he doing?"

"Harry is with him with Professor Sprout. They are in the hospital wing. I am claiming Temporary Guardianship over him to keep him out of Child Services and to keep him in school. Hermione, will you accept him into our Pack? Harry doesn't want to do that without your approval too," Remus asked.

"Of course," she said without hesitation. "Remus, that is Harry and Jason, but Pierre is not back yet. He's usually very punctual about eight-thirty."

Remus nodded. "I will look for him. Can I trust you to stay here with Bonnie and Annabel? Harry will be back in a little bit, maybe with Jason. Understandably, he's a little torn up right now. Madame Pomfrey may keep him overnight."

Hermione felt her insides clench, but if Jason was truly Pack, he should not be left alone. "Tell Harry to stay, if Jason does. Pack should not be alone," she told him.

She could see Remus knew what she was doing. "I would feel better if Harry was with you lot tonight. I will make sure Jason is not alone."

The breath that escaped her was unexpected. She hadn't realized she was holding it in. Bonnie sniffed and started crying. Hermione moved to her side and hugged her. "It'll be alright, Bonnie. Jason will be alright." She knew that meant eventually, but she had to keep Bonnie as calm as she could. Annabel came over to put her arm around her. Bonnie held them both.

Bonnie shook her head. "Jason thought this might happen. Their Alpha was into some bad stuff. His father didn't like it, but they had too. Jason told me what they used to make him do. Tell me they got Roberta Entwood. Please say they killed her." By this time, she had looked up at Remus with a blood lust in her eyes. It was her wolf looking for revenge and to keep a friend safe.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know what else happened. The DMLE is being pretty hushed. They would only tell us about Jason's father." There was a thoughtful look on Remus face as Bonnie turned her head into Hermione's shoulder. "Entwood. I've heard that name before."

"One of the packs you know," she asked, running her hand through Bonnie's hair.

"That was the name of the woman that attacked that muggle family last year," Annabel said. "I remember being really afraid. It was only a few miles away from my parents."

Remus snapped his fingers. "That's it. She was a runner for Dmitri Haveroff or something like that. Her pack would move stuff from Russia to places in Britain and back. Dumbledore had me tracking them a few years back. I thought she was still in Nurmengard after getting caught in Belgium."

"Jason said she became their alpha about two years ago, after she killed the old alpha and beta." She was sniffling and tears were still on her cheeks.

"Bonnie, I am sorry to ask you this, but do you know what they had Jason doing?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Hermione had the sense the girl had said to much. When it was apparent she didn't want to say anything, Remus stepped to them and crouched down. "Bonnie, I understand Jason may have told you not to tell anyone, but this could be very important. It may help Jason."

"What are they going to do to him? Where is he going to go? His father and him didn't really have anyplace to stay. They had to use the school funds to get his stuff. Professor Lupin, he can't go back to her," Bonnie told him.

Remus gave her a reassuring smile. "Jason will not go back. Once Harry claims him part of our Pack and he accepts, I will be able to claim full Guardianship over him and we have a safe place for him to go when not at Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I received this from your mother yesterday."

Bonnie sat up and pulled away from Hermione. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "What is it," she asked reaching for a parchment Remus had taken from his pocket.

"Your mother has given me permission to act as your guardian, instead of the Headmaster, while at school. She would also like to meet with Harry and you over the Christmas Break. Are you staying this year?"

Bonnie nodded reading the parchment. "Yes. Mum had to move again and it is better for me to stay here."

Remus nodded. Hermione knew Bonnie and her mum were always on the run. "Remus, can we extend any protection to them? I know Harry would do that."

"We can talk about it over Christmas Holiday. For now, I would get back to Harry and Jason and send Harry back. Bonnie, I would like you tell me about Jason tomorrow."

They nodded. The urge to go to Harry's side almost overpowered her need to be the Alpha's mate. She was an Alpha also and should stay with the pack that needed her.

**-oOo-**

**December 18, 1994**

**Outside Wolverhampton, West Midland, England**

Fenrir was looking onto the town of Tettenhall, just outside Wolverhampton. Lucier wanted to send a statement tonight and distract the Aurors so that a large shipment could come in. He had five of his pack with him and hoped to add a few more. The smile on his face was pure depravity as he thought of the flesh he would have tonight. His pack would finally be let loose. First though, they would have to find a virgin. Gareth was going to go through his first turn tonight and he needed to breed. The hag with them stood nearby.

He couldn't stop the growl from escaping him. The hag was the reason he served Lucier. The old pacts were still honored between the wolves and hags, and thus no hag would ever be harmed. If she was, the werewolf was sure to die a painful death as their blood burned them up to taste the blood of a hag. They needed the hag, and they needed Gareth to seed his first girl without killing her. Doing so as a wolf was almost as potent as two virgins doing it out of love. But where the purified silver made from love was a death to the wolf, the silver made by two virgins forcibly put together was what he needed.

"Have you given the potions to the others," he asked looking at the sickly bluish-brown potion in his hand.

"Yes. You keep your promise and I keep mine. Do not kill her. Do not turn her. Whomever you choose will be valuable to us." The hag's voice was raspy and hoarse.

He tried not to snarl. "I know what we must do, Freda."

She looked at him and took a bone out of her pocket. "As well you do. It would not do for you to forget it."

He snarled and growled that time. He missed where he had lived the last ten years. The wolves had broken from the Covens. It was a glorious time where they need not yield to the old ways. Then the ICW came and he was forced to flee back to his homelands. The only good thing was that a large portion of the packs were rife for rebellion and they would have it soon. Much of the forgotten creatures of the old lands were restless. They were dying out. Their ways were constantly being restricted, forbidden or destroyed. Muggles were moving into the last of the Old Lands and wizards hunkered down behind their magic.

Fenrir wanted to move openly again. Feed when he wanted and generally claim his grounds. When he was done, all of Britain would once again belong to the packs and others.

"I can never forget." He looked up. The sun was to set soon, but the moon would not rise until close to nine. It was a Sunday night a little before Christmas so he hoped that the small shopping center would be full. He sniffed and could smell the delicious feast around them.

"You should join your pack. The moon won't rise for another few hours, but it wouldn't do for you to be found," the ugly looking hag said. She looked slimmer than a hag should. Another sign of the law's effects on the downtrodden.

He defiantly looked out. That had not been an order and he would defy her as much as he could. "I will lead them when the time is right."

Her bloodshot black eyes looked at him hard. He was ready to resist her. "See that you do. I shall be in the designated spot. Lucier needs this to make more of those for you."

Fenrir hated relying on others, but he could not deny the effects of the potion. The vukijii put, as the hags called it, was a vile potion, but it allowed him to think like a human but keep the ravenous wolf. As much as it would be better not to use, he admitted to himself to do as they planned, he must give up some of the wolf for a while. When this was over, he would never have to touch this again and would be free.

She left him as the sun set. A few hours and he would have what he wanted.

**-oOo-**

**Tettenhall, England**

The night air felt cool as they filed out of the old theater. It was in a small section of Tettenhall that was protected from Muggles. The round court outside the theater had a few shops, a cafe, and a restaurant, mostly serving the higher clientele that frequented the place for plays and concerts. Tonight, it was teens and young wizards who mostly came from well to do families. It had been a charity concert. Daphne and her friends were among the crowd after seeing the Weird Sisters.

She still felt flush from the heat of all the bodies and dancing they had done in the theater. It didn't matter that they would see the band again at the end of the week, she had convinced her parents to let them come home for a few days before going back to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. It would allow her to attend her parents Ball tomorrow night. Most of the Pure and Half Bloods they associated with took these two weeks off to be with their children, so a Monday night ball was just perfect.

Tracey Davis, a pretty brunette with brown eyes and a broad smile, moved to hug her around her shoulder. "That was amazing. Totally worth the deal to go to your parents ball tomorrow night."

She laughed, though she should have been acting more the proper pureblood. Tonight didn't matter. The two or three hundred other teens and young witches and wizards that had been in there had acted the same way. "I'm going to tell my mother that."

The smile fell from Tracey's face. "You wouldn't! Lady Greengrass would make me clean the dishes or something."

Blaise laughed next to them. "Maybe I should mention how you eyed the cellist all night? What's his name? Merton Graves?"

Her eyes narrowed and it was easy for her mask to fall into place. "Blaise Zabini, you do that and I will let your father know what happened to the fire whiskey last Christmas."

Her dark skin friend shrugged. "From what I remember, I wasn't the one snogging Malfoy after having a couple shots."

She flushed. That had been one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made. The blonde bint had hounded her for weeks after, all the while still snogging Pansy. She just felt lucky Pansy hadn't found out. Pansy was not known to be nice to those that slighted her.

"What is this about snogging," a woman asked with a smile on her face. Many of the people were heading towards the arches under a clock tower. Passing through the arches would take you to an apparition point or allow you to go out into the small muggle area of shops in Tettenhall. Tonight, she pulled them towards Dallinghast's, a wonderful café and bakery that was already filling with older people not ready to go home.

"Daphne was snogging... umph." Blaise doubled over with her elbow to his gut. She raised an eyebrow to him and he had the audacity to smile.

"I am sure my brother deserves that, but a lady doesn't hit like that," his sister said. She looked at the tall black skin woman. Her eyes looked more amused than reproachful as she looked at Blaise. Daphne could see the family resemblance.

"How is she supposed to hit," she asked.

"Don't ask," an equally tall man said next to her. Harold Otteridge was a handsome man from a good half-blood family not far from here. His white skin contrasted highly against Melanie's, but they made a good pair.

Melanie smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek. "That's a good husband," she said like she was praising a dog.

Harold laughed. "I just choose when to pick my fights and when not too. Ms. Greengrass, where are you leading us? The apparition point is that way," he indicated.

She smiled and Tracey's eyes lit up. "Oh, Dallinghasts! I love their chocolate cakes and they have the best pasties!"

"Blaise, we promised we would get you back before eleven and it's already half past ten," Melanie said to him. She was tall and lithe, with a dancer's body and curly hair. Daphne found her to be quite beautiful, like their mother.

"There is time, and I am hungry," he told his sister.

"I think we actually agreed to eleven-thirty," Harold stated.

Melanie gave him a hard look. "I am feeling tired and would like to be back before midnight," she told him.

Tracey moved in and took Melanie's arm. "I hear you like chocolate. Dallinhast's the best five-layer cake with cherries and fire whiskey over it. The fire they light makes the chocolate melt in your mouth."

The dark skin woman looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment. "Remind me to hit Blaise later for telling my secrets. Fine, if you ladies would like, I could allow these fine gentlemen to treat us out."

Blaise smiled and extended an arm to Tracey. Melanie took her husbands and Daphne leaned into her friend. "I feel bad for the man that finally catches you," she said.

Tracey just smiled radiantly. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now, Dallinghast's."

Daphne was still in such a good mood from the concert, and seeing her crush, that she allowed herself to laugh at her friend. In the middle of the laugh was when the first scream came behind them. She thought it was just some people goofing off as she turned. The smile on her face fell. More people had started to scream. A few had started to run while one had drawn their wand.

She stopped where she was. In the middle of the thinning crowd a giant beast had grabbed a woman and had her held in the air by one arm, screaming and struggling. A man next to her pulled out his wand and the thing threw the lady into the air before snapping at the man. A clawed hand caught the wizard's arm and his spell went wide. That was before the other claw came down the length of the man's face, down his torso and past his groin.

Blood spurted from some of the gashes as the man screamed, falling to the cobblestone. His hands didn't seem to know what to do as they just shook close to his face. She had time to register the mutilated features, the missing eye, the blood already darkening his robes and the ground.

She watched the monster as it rose to stand high on its back legs. It was covered in thick, course black fur, its eyes looked yellow and fetid, its snarling muzzle full of sharp off-white teeth. Muscles rippled under the sick looking fur and its hands ended in thick claws already dripping blood and gore. It howled to the moon and she stumbled back, coming out of her stupor.

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "Blaise! Melanie! Protect the girls!" Harold had his wand out and cast a spell at the howling beast. She was shoved back as the thing made a sound like a hurt dog before growling at Harold and crouching down. Harold launched a few more spells. Daphne took out her own wand. What was she supposed to do?

"HAROLD!"

Blaise had grabbed her arm and was pulling her back towards a shop front. She turned to Melanie and saw a werewolf, teeth bared and claws out, jumping at Harold's back. "_Diffindo!" _She shouted, but her spell went wide before the beast plowed into his back. It had jumped almost on top of his shoulders, grabbing his head as its momentum took Harold down and slammed his head into the cobblestone as it landed. She heard the sickening crunch of his skull.

"_Diffindo!" _She cried out again, shaking Blaise off her. This time it got the werewolf in its side and the thing gave a pained yelp as it flew off the still form of Blaise's brother-in-law.

"Daphne!" Blaise cried out. She turned to see him reaching out to her. There was no time to do more than register his horrified look before something grabbed her around her waist and pulled her forcibly from the ground. It manhandled her up and her wand dropped to the ground when a searing pain ripped through her shoulder. She screamed.

There was a white light that flew past her head and the pain on her shoulder intensified as the teeth were ripped out of it. There was a bark of anger before another spell hit close to her and she was dropped. A cry of pain came out of her as she hit the ground.

Screams, howls, growls, spells and yells were all around her. She had landed next to her wand. Her right arm lay useless at her side, a throbbing pain ripping through her body. Her mind processed that her wand was there as she saw the massive brown werewolf jump at Blaise. Her arm was limp and she couldn't move with the pain she was in. Somehow, he side stepped the beast but was caught as it did a sudden turn as it landed. It grabbed his arm in its maw and whipped Blaise over him as the werewolf stumbled.

"BLAISE," Melanie cried out before a series of spells were unleashed at the beast. The spell fire was so fast and furious that the beast had to back up, getting caught a few times and yelping in pain. The thing was lucky it was resistant to spells otherwise it most certainly would have been killed.

She watched it grab a prone form on the ground with its jaws and launch it at Melanie. She had time to register Tracey's brown hair matted with blood before Melanie tried to catch her with a spell. The werewolf barked and moved to attack them before there were multiple cracks.

Her vision was starting to go hazy as she watched two Aurors turn and start to engage the monster. It launched itself at one of them before disappearing from her vision. Moments later, there was a howl into the night and soon it was filled only with the sounds of pained screams and moans, someone crying out for their mummy and the unmistakable wail of a woman that had just lost the love of her life.

**-oOo-**

**December 19, 1994**

**_DAILY PROPHET_**

**_SPECIAL EDITION_**

**_MASSACRE IN TETTENHALL!_**

_Last night as a theater in Tettenhall was emptying of patrons that had just seen a Weird Sister's concert, the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback attacked._

_It is confirmed that six werewolves attacked the concert goers and late night shoppers. Six are confirmed dead with eight more in critical condition at St. Mungo's and four confirmed bitten! The scene this reporter saw was gruesome and sickening. Only the few pictures thought to be useable were taken before the Aurors locked down the square, and only the ones thought not to turn stomachs are printed on Page 2 and 3._

_The Aurors have called for a lockdown of all those that have registered under the Werewolf Reform Commission to verify they were properly constrained last night. This is the second month in a row that there were issues with the beasts. Last month, many will remember The-Boy-Who-Lives was cleared in a territorial dispute, but it doesn't mean he and his pack should have been on Hogwarts grounds where a massacre like last night could have happened._

_Reports have not confirmed who was bitten, but many children and young adults from prominent families were known to attend the concert. Rumors are that a daughter of the Greengrass and the son of the Zabini families are either among the deceased or bitten._

_More will be known in the next days, but many wizards and witches are already scared. The uptick in well publicized issues with the Werewolves has caused the Minister to call an Winter session of the Wizengamot a day early. The winter session is not typically a legislative session with many out of country and the ICW delegation leaving tomorrow or already have left due to large votes this winter session of the ICW._

_For now, the Ministry is warning that activities around the time of the full moon, and maybe even before then, should be done in protected areas, like Diagon Alley, to keep the public safe. A list of ways to keep your family safe is expected to be posted in the next few days..._

**_-oOo-_**

**_Hogwarts, Scotland_**

Hermione had dropped her fork on the table after the first paragraph. When they had left their cells and made it up to the Great Hall, the Daily Prophet had already arrived and she had been reading it. Harry had been talking with Ron while the other Lobos were spread throughout the hall with their friends. Things had calmed some since last month.

Shortly after she was about halfway through the first _Prophet_, another flock of owls descended on the hall. It was a very unusual sight, especially since the hall was only half full now. She saw the paper coming and frowned. She had never known the Prophet to send two papers by accident.

When she placed her two sickles in the pouch and took the paper, it was a shock to see it was different. That was when her fork had fallen.

Murmuring was starting to pick up in the hall and there was some yelling. Harry had shot up next to her. "Ron, get Hermione out of here," he told their friend.

She could smell how upset he was. "Harry," she yelled standing up and watching him racing off towards the top of the Hufflepuff table.

"Get out of here you mongrel, before you bite us too," someone yelled.

"That is my sister!"

"Cedric, get Bonnie and Jason to the dorm," Harry yelled.

"What is going on!" McGonagall had just walked into the hall. There was a scuffle going on up at the head of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Other people were getting up and she heard a scream. The smell of fear from Annabel overpowered the hall. She growled and Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go," she yelled at her friend. "Harry!"

"Neville," Ron grunted as she tried to get out of his arms.

Neville moved in and pinned her arms to her side. She was strong, but Neville was far stronger than he looked. "Hermione, calm down," Neville said to her. "Go help Harry."

There was a big scuffled going on with all the students that had stayed for the holiday. Neville lifted her off her feet and pulled her back. Parvati and Lavender where at their side while Seamus and Dean moved up towards the front.

There were some spells before a deafening gong like sound echoed through the hall. She screamed as the sound assaulted her ears. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" McGonagall had climbed onto the Hufflepuff table and was glaring down at the scrum of students. No less than fifty students were up there. Some looked stunned. Some were stunned!

The professors in the hall started to move between the students to separate them and see if anyone was hurt. "What is going on here!"

"The mutts killed people last night. They should all be killed," an upset Ravenclaw cried out. She moved to try to get to Harry, but Neville held her. "Let me go, Neville!"

"Harry said to get you out of here," he told her.

Others were shouting or muttering agreement. "They shouldn't be here!"

"They'll bite us all!"

"They will not," an angry redhead called out.

"Harry would never do that," another one said.

It started to descend into chaos again before McGonagall pointed her wand in the air and made a sound like a cannon. "The next person to talk will find themselves stunned and suspended. You shall all report to your houses, NOW! Anyone hurt, to the hospital wing. And I mean hurt. Not just a bruise from getting an elbow. All those in the Lobo dorms up front."

The mass of students leaving the hall looked shocked or disgruntled. "You'll get yours," a seventh-year said to her as she passed them.

"Leave off," Neville said glaring at the boy.

"Oh, Longbottom has a crush on a dog. Going to have a litter with her," a girl jeered.

"Mr. Young. Ms. Edgecombe. Twenty points and detention for a week," the diminutive Flitwick said from the table as he watched the hall. Hermione tried to keep her rage down. They had nothing to do with this.

"Professor," Marietta Edgecombe sounded incensed. "Their kind killed people last night."

"Another word and you will be suspended. We shall talk. Ms. Grieve, tell all the prefects that there will be a House meeting in thirty minutes. Anyone not there shall have twenty points taken, a week of detention and suspicion if found outside of Ravenclaw," Flitwick told her.

"Yes, Professor," a haughty looking girl said. "Move you lot."

"To the front, Ms. Granger. To your dorm, Mr. Longbottom."

"Harry told us to keep an eye on Hermione," Neville spoke up. The Professor eyed him for a second. "Very well, Mr. Longbottom. And you Ms. Patil's and Ms. Brown?"

"We won't abandon a Gryffindor," Parvati said. Padma had stopped by her side.

"As commendable as that is, this does not take four extra pupils. You ladies may go back to your dorms. There is a house meeting in a very short bit, Ms. Patil," he said looking to Padma. "I would expect you to be there, or I will be forced to punish you."

"Yes, sir," she said looking at her and then her sister.

"We'll go with her," Parvati said.

Hermione couldn't thank them enough for the show of support. She could tell her pack was hurt. When she finally made it to the front, Annabel was crying and Madame Pomfrey was looking her over. Harry was standing over her protectively with Bonnie and Jason behind him looking scared. Bonnie had a ripped sleeve that Cedric was looking after. She could smell the blood on Harry, Annabel and Bonnie. Cedric looked like he took a good hit or two to his face.

"I should take her to the hospital, Minerva. I saw a few others that will need my attention too." Madame Pomfrey ran her wand across a scrape on Annabel's face and it stitched itself together.

"She isn't going without a guard," Harry said forcibly standing between Annabel and the other Professors. He had only let Madame Pomfrey near their Pack. Harry had a lump forming on his head and blood trickling from his ear. She moved to stand by his side.

"Mr. Potter, you do not get to demand what is going to happen," a still very upset McGonagall said.

"Harry is my Alpha," Annabel said. "I don't want to go without him or Hermione."

There was a silence for a moment before McGonagall pinched her nose under her glasses. "Of course. When did this happen?"

"Last night," Harry said. "Jason and Annabel are now Pack."

"And Ms. Green?"

"Not until I talk to her mother," Harry told her.

"Professor, can I take Bonnie to the hospital wing," Cedric asked. "She has a deep cut, looks like from a curse."

"Will someone tell me what happened first?"

"There was an attack last night, Minerva. Fenrir Greyback and his pack attacked Tettenhall. Witches and wizards where killed, as well as almost a dozen muggles. A special edition of the Prophet had just come in." Sprout said moving to the staff table and handing it to her. She took Harry's hand and he squeezed. She could tell by the way his heart was still beating he wasn't well.

"Those fools. Were they trying to cause a panic," she asked quietly. She let out a sigh. "Given this, I must ask you five to stay in your dorm for now. We will get this sorted out, but it appears tensions will be running high for now."

"We didn't start any of this. Why are we being punished for something we didn't do," Harry asked her angrily.

"Potter, this is more for your protection. As far as I saw, you and the rest of your pack were getting into trouble," she told him imperiously. Hermione felt her ire rise. They hadn't done anything except defend their own.

"They were not alone, Professor," Cedric said standing behind them. "Potter only came to rescue Annabel and Bonnie when some others tried to scrum with them."

"You are still locking us away," Harry said defiantly. She wanted to be out too.

"I would say not, Mr. Diggory," Flitwick said. "I saw a few fists flying and the Weasley boys rescue Annabel and Bonnie."

Hermione was going to have to thank them all.

"And what are you doing here, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Harry told us to get Hermione out of here and then I stayed to keep her safe when you told them to stay. They are not alone," he said, echoing Cedric.

"No, they are not. Potter, I am not trying to punish you. This is for your protection. I will see about making another entrance into the Practice Grounds and allow you to be out there."

"Minerva, I need to get to my potions and see to the other students."

"Poppy, go to the Hospital wing. Hagrid, go with her. I will have all these students join you in a few minutes. Remus is out for the day. Heads of Houses," she called out. Sprout and Flitwick showed immediately. "Where is Severus?"

"He followed his students," Sprout spoke up.

McGonagall pinched her nose again. "Aurora, can I ask you to do this announcement instead?"

"Of course, Deputy Headmistress," the astronomy Professor said.

"Effective immediately. All students are confined to House dorms except for meals. They will be allowed a half hour before and after normal mealtimes to move around. Any rule breaking will be followed by detention. If found twice, they will be banned from the Yule Ball on Friday. It is to be made clear that none of the students in the Lobo dorm were involved in this. Neither was Professor Lupin. Should another altercation break out over this in the next few days, they will find a short floo trip home and serve a week of detention when term starts. Any questions?"

"Minerva, where is Mr. Trelew?"

"Home for the holidays with his grandparents. As far as I know, he plans to return next term."

**-oOo-**

**December 19, 1994**

**Tettenhall, England**

Amelia walked the scene at the Opaline Theater. The normally bustling little alcove was devoid of any holiday shoppers and all the shops were shuttered this afternoon. She frowned to see the various markers of the victims. Red was for the deceased. Yellow for the bitten and orange for those hurt but not bitten. The two blue ones, marking dead werewolves, were towards the center of the carnage. She could see five yellow, three of them all in one area. Far more numerous were the orange, with six red ones scattered about.

Scrimgeour was crouching down by one. Walking over to him, she could see the pained expression on his face. She knew one Auror had died. "Is that where Fawlsey fell?"

The grizzled man didn't look up or move, instead ran his wand over. Four others were working on the reconstruction of the scene as well. "Yes. I told his wife this morning."

Knowing how hard it was, she put a hand on his shoulder. It would normally be the Captain's job, but Fawlsey had been his nephew. "I'm sorry, Rufus."

"He has a boy who is seven and a daughter who is four. His daughter looks just like my sister," he told her. "Britt is out of country until after Christmas. I had to send an owl."

She squeezed his shoulder. "He's a good Auror. He'll get full honors and I'll make sure he gets an Order of Merlin."

Rufus gave a mirthless chuckle. "Reports say he saved a few people and all he'll get is an Order of Merlin." Rufus looked up at her and she could see the fire in his eyes. "I'm going to hunt down every werewolf not on that damn registry. If I find Fenrir, I'm going to gut him, Amelia."

She knew the man's drive for revenge. She had felt it too when her brother and his wife had been murdered. Susan was the only reason she hadn't gone crazy with the need to kill his killers. "Rufus, his wife is going to need you and his kids would do best to have you in their life."

The man's expression didn't change. "My sister will take care of them."

"You should do that too. I want you to take a few days off," she told him gently.

He shook his head standing up. "I can't. I think we are getting close. Yaxley and his group stopped a shipment last night. This time is had hagbestian silver," he told her.

She had heard. He wasn't mentioning the four apothecaries that were broken into last night about the same time Fenrir was causing his destruction. "This is an order. I am taking you off the case for the next few weeks. This has gotten too personal for you now. I am taking Yaxley out too. He killed three innocent werewolves last raid. Green is moving into his spot for now and Yaxley is being assigned to Magical Reversal for a while. He'll be Deputy Head while I look for another."

Rufus looked concerned at her. "That was Whitmaker's position."

She nodded. "Was. He's coming back into the Aurors and going to be heading up Dark Group for a bit."

He regarded her for a few. "I object to taking me and Yaxley out."

"Dually noted. It's happening anyways. When I think you can control yourself again, you can go back. Meanwhile, I need you to do your job as Head of the Auror department when you get back from two weeks off."

"You're not going to give, are you?"

"I want you out of this crime scene within the next twenty minutes and you are not to show your face in the Ministry until after New Years," she told him, leaving no doubt in her tone.

He sighed. "Listen, Boss, I know not all werewolves are this bad, but I don't trust them. Even those in the WRC."

"I know, but until they prove otherwise, I have no reason not to trust those following the law. If we start ignoring them then we are no better than those we hunt."

Rufus frowned. "I suppose not."

She nodded her head. "Give your last orders and get out of here," she told him.

A moment later, she was alone looking around. Six dead, four most likely not going to make it, six that will be scared for the rest of their lives and five new werewolves to be concerned with. This time though, the pattern had been broken. Since July, they had always attacked Muggle-borns. This time, there were Pure-bloods and Half-bloods, including two from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. There was the Winter Solstice Wizengamot tomorrow morning. She wasn't sure what was going to happen yet, but she was sure that none of the werewolf laws would be changed. As bad as this was, they would not want the ICW involved.

The _Prophet _hadn't been wrong. It had been a massacre. Fenrir had been out to cause as much destruction as he could.

"Madame Bones," a woman came up behind her.

"Yes, Auror Hawkes?"

"Obliviator squad blue three wanted to show Head Scrimgeour something at one of the muggle sites, but he was sent home for the day."

She sighed internally. If they wanted the Head of the Auror department, this may not be good. "Where are they?"


	19. Chapter 19 - Yule Ball

**I will remind people, this is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses and new followers.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 19**

**December 19, 1994**

**Malfoy Manor, Somewhere in Wiltshire, England**

Draco was still only half awake. Pansy was laying next to him, her arm over his midsection and breasts against his side. Yesterday had been a whirlwind with the preparations for the small ceremony and the bonding ritual. Having to perform for the first time in front of their fathers and the bonder had not been what he wanted, but he had made it up to her later in the evening.

Going back to school with Pansy as his wife was going to be different. There hadn't been a married couple in Slytherin in almost fifteen years, and that had been two seventh-years when they were both of age. They would get their own quarters and she would now be Mrs. Malfoy. On the positive, they could do whatever they wanted. It would also help to cement the status he had gained back. Since winning the first task, many had come back around to him. They may only be fourth-years, but most of the children in the Sacred Twenty-Eight and others listened to him again.

He yawned and felt his hardon grow as Pansy shifted and he felt the hair between her legs rub on his leg. He wasn't sure if he liked his prick buried in her twat or her mouth more yet. He would have to try them both again today to find out. As he thought about it, he lazily reached an arm over to stoke his fingers down her breast. Now that she was his, she couldn't say no, not that she had before either. Well, she could, but he knew she wouldn't.

She shifted and let out a sigh as he traced her curves. She moved so he could move his hand over her nipple. "I was sleeping," she said in a tired tone.

"I wasn't," he told her. He pinched her nipple a little hard and she squeaked.

"Ow. You know I don't like that," she told him.

He smiled. He liked how they became a little red and puffy after he did that. He did it again and she squeaked again, pulling away from him. "Draco!"

He didn't feel sorry. "I want you to take me in your mouth," he told her.

She yawned. "Can I sleep a little more first?"

He frowned. They were bonded, but the contract had not required a fealty bond, thus she still had her own will. He was about to find a way to convince her when the doors to his room suddenly burst open. Pansy screamed and scrambled to get the blankets over her. Draco rose up, angry at the disturbance until he saw his mother storming in.

"Get up. Now." His mother was upset. She marched over to the curtains and threw them open, letting the full sun of the day in.

"What is going on," he demanded of his mother.

"Your father is having company. You and Pansy need to pack and you will be going back to Hogwarts within the hour." She didn't allow any descent as she took two bags from his closet. "Sipsy!"

There was a crack and a house elf appeared. She was cowed to see the mood her mistress was in. Wait until she saw the mood he was in for being disturbed. "Mother! We are supposed to stay until Thursday. I would like time with my new wife."

She turned on him. "You may be married, but you are not emancipated. Until you are seventeen, I am guardian of both of you and when I tell you where and when you go, you do it. If you wish to test me in this, Draco, you and your new wife shall not like the consequences. And for Morgana's Sake, Pansy, you don't have anything I don't have. Get up and get dressed. Both of you. Breakfast is in ten minutes. I will take you at ten o'clock."

She stormed out of the room leaving his double doors wide open. "Close the door," he ordered and Sipsy snapped her fingers. A moment later, he was raging as he ordered the elf what to pack. "This is mental. Making us pack like we are servants. Don't forget my egg, you daft elf."

"Draco, did you stop to think why," Pansy asked putting on her bra. He liked the blush on her face. He had seen her without one many times now, but they had never had to get dressed like this before. Nor had they ever seen each other in their all before last night.

"No. Why should I? My father has made it very clear he wants you pregnant as soon as possible and I am to win the tournament. What else could be so important?"

She gave him a look as though he was being daft. He hated when she did that. Most times she was the insipid, brainless twat most purebloods wanted, but behind closed doors, or if you really upset her, she was one of the most conniving people he knew. It had been her that had figured out embroidering unactivated rune sequences in his robes would not break the rules. This side of her was part of why he liked her so much.

"Think, Draco! Have you ever been thrown out of your house like this before? There is something big going on," she told him pulling her dress over her shoulders. "Can you button up the back," she asked turning so he could.

Draco rolled his eyes but stepped up to help her anyways. He was her husband now and he had been taught to treat women with respect, even if he didn't feel like it most of the time. "Pansy, I know something is going on. My father has suggested that much for months and bedding you and winning the Triwizard Tournament are conditions he has set to give me a roll in it. Until then, it has been made very clear I should focus on my tasks." He shook a little to think of the punishment he had received Saturday night for his spying on them over the summer. He was not ready to push his father again, not so soon after that.

She turned and frowned. "Draco, why is it so important that I give you a child? We are still so young and as much as I like being called Mrs. Malfoy now, this is years before a typical betrothal would become active."

The soft pop of Sipsy coming back into the room caused him to pause. "Lady Malfoy requests you in the dining room at your earliest convenience."

Draco frowned. "We'll be down in just a few minutes." The elf bowed and dissapparated. He looked at his new wife. She was owed an explanation of what he knew about. "Pansy, I will explain later, but it is not wise to upset either of my parents. I do not want to see you punished."

She frowned, as though the thought of punishment was foreign to her. "Draco, I don't think your parents would do anything to us."

"Pansy, you don't know them. Let me handle this for now and I will explain later. Finish getting ready. Mother will not be patient if we delay anymore."

Five minutes later they walked in the dining room. Their breakfast was already cooling down and his mother would not allow the elf to reheat it. "Next time you will be here when I tell you to be," she said at them coolly.

Draco didn't say a word. He knew he could get away with many things and that his parents would lavish him with most things he wanted, like the girl next to him, but he knew when not to push them. Today was one of those days. It was a very quiet morning, all three of them being very stiff and proper. Pansy must have sensed the mood as well because she remained quiet as a good pure-blood should in this situation.

When the clock tolled ten on the mantle, his mother got up. "Come. Time to go," she told them imperiously.

Draco stood and helped Pansy out of her chair, pulling it out as she stood and then replacing it. In the main atrium, their bags lay next to the fire. The door to his father's study was open and he heard him yelling. "...you utter incompetent fool! That shipment of plants cost over fifty thousand galleons and you dump it the second you see an Auror! What of the artifacts and silver..."

His mother flicked her wand and the door closed. He acted as though he hadn't heard anything. He knew that their fortune came as much from doing things on the up and up as it did from other means. He had not been taught that side of his family business yet, but that would be one of his rewards if he made it through the Tournament. Pansy gave him a quick look when his mother turned to their hobbled elf. "No one besides who Lord Malfoy has put on the list is to enter this house for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," the elf said bowing low.

"Now, come." She turned to them and Draco had picked up both of their bags. He watched her take a pinch of flow powder and threw it into the flames. "The Three Broomsticks."

Draco frowned. Did this mean they would have to walk up to the school?

It meant just that. It was a blustery day and the dark clouds overhead threatened snow. He cast a warming charm on Pansy, then himself, as they started the walk. One of the many things his tutor had been teaching him as he readied for a plunge into the lake. It had taken them a week to figure out what the clue was. Now he was trying to find a way to protect Pansy and let him reach her before the hour was up. He doubted that the Judges would literally mean they would be gone in an hour, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Aurors were posted at the gates and when he reached the doors of the school. They were met by Professor McGonagall when they came in. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said not looking pleased. He was unsure if it was because of Pansy's new name or something else.

"Good afternoon, Professor," his mother said with a well-polished voice that hid any emotion. "I take it Professor Snape and you received our missive yesterday of the change in status of Draco and Pansy."

"We have, Lady Malfoy. Professor Snape has ensured quarters are available and their stuff moved to them. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we recognize your new status but I will remind you that you will be bound to the same rules as all other students outside of your quarters. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he said impatiently. "Are we released to go? I would like to go to the library," he told them.

"All students are on House stay except for meals at the moment. The news from last night has caused a stir. You will be escorted by Professor Sinistra or Snape. They have rules to go over before they show you to your quarters."

"Why are they on House lockdown," his mother asked. "That issue occurred in Tettenhall, not Hogwarts. If Draco wants to go to the library to research for the task, you are not to prevent him."

McGonagall took in a deep breath. "I am not preventing Mr. Malfoy from going to the Library. I expect the House lockdown to end tomorrow. In the meantime, the library is closed to all students, so there is no way he could enter. That is not a violation of the Goblet of Fire."

The two woman stared at each other for a moment before Pansy asked, "What happened last night?"

He was curious too, but had wanted to see which woman would give in first. McGonagall looked at her. "Where you not told?"

"I had not had time to inform them," his mother said and Draco was wondering if that was why they had been shuffled out of the house. "There was an attack by the mongrels last night in Tettenhall. Some wizards and witches died and a few were bitten. It was mostly purebloods and old families," she said as though really bothered.

Pansy grabbed his arm hard. "Did they kill all the creatures? What about the ones here?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I will make this clear now. None of the werewolves currently in employ or attending Hogwarts were involved or even close to the event. They are innocent and shall remain so. If you have issues, you may speak with your Head of House or Professor Sinistra."

"You want us to stay in school with beasts that want to kill us," Draco asked. He felt a little shaken. He hoped his suspicions were off. "Potter already broke out once. Who says he wont go for us next?"

"You shall stay in a school that accepts all students," she said imperiously.

"We shall see, Professor," his mother said in a dangerous tone. "I have already been vocal of my feelings. If Draco wasn't in this farce of a... game, then he would already be out of this school. Should anything happen to him because of the mutts I will hold you personally responsible."

"And I, Lady Malfoy, shall hold anyone that starts anything with the _students_ that have been afflicted accountable. I assure you the might of the Ministry and ICW are behind my words," McGonagall said in a dangerous tone. "Can you say the same?"

He snarled at the woman. They were saved anymore words as his godfather entered the Entry Hall. "You called for me, Deputy Headmistress," the man said in a deceptively calm voice. He flashed a quick look to Pansy and him then their hands. "Ah, I see the newlywed couple has arrived. Shall I take them to Slytherin House?"

"Yes, Professor Snape. Do not forget to go over the rules we discussed. Now, if you will excuse me, Lady Malfoy, I have other items to attend today." With that, the woman turned on her heels and walked brusquely up the main staircase.

"Such an unpleasant woman. Draco and Pansy, I will expect you to act as the Scions of House Malfoy. Should I hear anything less, then it will be me you shall talk too, not your father," she told them with a cold malice in her eyes. Draco swallowed. His mother had never disciplined him before, but the way she looked at them, it sent a shiver through them. Where his father enjoyed the pain he inflicted, she looked as though she would be dispassionate in her punishment. That could bode for a worse time than if it had been his father.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," Pansy said, clutching his arm hard.

"Yes, mother," he told her.

She nodded at them then turned to Uncle Severus. "Severus, can you attend a dinner tonight at seven?"

They shared a look for a few. "I shall see if I can be released for the evening. Come," he motioned to him and Pansy.

**-oOo-**

**December 25, 1994**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Minerva looked out over the students that had started to gather in the Entry Hall. The doors of the Great Hall were to open in a few minutes, and the Champions were to enter in about twenty. A photographer for the _Daily Prophet _was moving through the crowd taking pictures of happy couples or just the milling crowd. There was a sense of excitement in the air, but it was not as much as she had originally expected.

Perhaps what bothered her more were the missing faces in the crowd. She knew every student that passed through these halls. It was something she always prided herself in. She knew that three hundred and forty-two students had stayed this year. It was the most in many years. Many years ago, the Yule Ball had been a large event every year. It was a way for the students to have fun, for the more socially elite to mingle in an environment away from their parents and those not of the magical world to learn more of their customs.

When Albus had become Headmaster, he had turned it to every three years, and then eventually disbanded it, saying it caused to much division. She snorted. This year he had been treating it like one of the most important events of the Tournament. So important, almost every fourth-year and up had stayed. That was why she was concerned when the Entry Hall seemed less crowded than it should. She had expected late stragglers, but she doubted more than two hundred students were waiting. Far less than she expected.

She knew a few had pledged not to go when it came out this morning that the Lobos had been banned, but she thought it was just a show amongst friends. She had rewarded each of them, the entire fourth-year Gryffindor group, five points for that show after lunch today, being very proud of her Gryffindors. She had been a very loud opponent of separating them from their classmates and Albus and the Governors were now reaping their rewards.

When Albus had returned from Sweden this morning and informed them of a vote the Governors had taken yesterday, she and many of the other Professors had been incensed and made Albus tell them himself.

She could tell he had never considered that they Lobos would rebel like they had, or that Hogwarts itself would back them.

-**FLASHBACK-**

Potter sat in a desk with his Pack around him. It was undeniable that he and Ms. Granger were the leaders. Granger sat at his side. "Are we being locked away or expelled this time," Harry asked petulantly.

Albus was giving them his grandfatherly expression that she was coming to hate. "No, Mr. Potter, nothing like that. I am here to tell you some disappointing news. While I was away, the Governors voted to exclude you from the Yule Ball."

"For what reason," Ms. Granger asked, her anger evident. "We broke no rules. We started no fights. We did nothing that we weren't supposed to, even locked ourselves in our dorm most of the week at Professor McGonagall's urging. Why can't we go?"

She could see Albus look at her over his glasses. "It was deemed safer for you not to be in an environment where emotions may run high. There is fear of retribution after last weekend."

"This is shite," Harry told them.

"Mr. Potter, language," she scolded him. It didn't matter that she agreed with him. There was a decorum that students should maintain to their Professors.

He glared at her and the Headmaster. "Hermione is right. We have played by all the rules asked of us. I have made a few mistakes, but nothing that would ban us from the Yule Ball. The Governors and you all just want to hide us away and ignore what we are. You claim it is for protection, but it is shite." He stood before he pulled at the jumper he was wearing and pulled it off.

"Potter, what are you doing," she asked as the Gryffindor jumper and the shirt below it hit the floor.

"You told us, Professor, we were part of the school and our houses when we first got here. How can we be part of any house when we keep being excluded? After this week we only feel truly safe when in the Lobo Dorm. Since it seems like most of the school, Governors and staff," his contempt for them was palatable, "feels the same way, I am not a Gryffindor! I am a Lobo."

She watched Ms. Granger step up and take off her own jumper. Thankfully she left her undershirt on. "I agree with Harry. I am a Lobo."

With horror, the other three stepped up and took off anything that might identify themselves as Hufflepuffs. She watched a pile of clothes, patches and scarfs form. "This is most unnecessary," Albus tried to soothe. "You have all been sorted into a House that the Founders would have accepted you into. That is where you belong."

Ms. Granger scoffed. "I doubt Godric Gryffindor or Helga Hufflepuff expected their students to be segregated into a separate dorm, Professor. We are wolves. That is all people really want to see us as. That is what you see us as. We mind as well be one then. Correct, Headmaster? We are Lobos."

"Ms. Granger, surely you don't mean this," a flustered Minerva said.

"We are no longer Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs," Harry spoke up. "As you said, it is dangerous for us, and we are dangerous. I don't want to give up our safe retreat, but I won't be called a Gryffindor anymore. If there isn't anything else, may we go?"

Minerva sighed. "I will accept this, Potter. Yes, you may go. I will not remove your permissions to Gryffindor Tower."

Ms. Granger shook her head. "We will not go in there again, Professor. Come on, Harry, and you lot."

She watched Potter take her hand and lead the others out of the room. When the door closed, Minerva whirled on Albus. "I warned you this would happen, Albus! I told you. I have never seen you cave to the Governors like this!"

Pomona had hung her head. "I quite agree with them. Albus, we spoke against this path when they came back."

"Yes, we did. I was most against it," Filius said. Minerva knew why the half-goblin would be. "You can inform the Governors of this development. I will back a motion to allow them to form a new house. I am also considering tendering my resignation at the end of the year in protest."

Her lips pursed to look at Filius. He was a natural teacher and loved his work. He would never abandon his students unless he felt a line had been crossed he could no longer support. She was starting to feel that way too.

"As will I, unless you allow them back into the other dorms," Pomona agreed. "Or find a better solution."

"I cannot, but this is not what the Founders envisioned. They are in the House they were sorted into," Albus told them.

"I do not doubt what Granger said. You will never see any of them step into their Houses again, even if it were allowed," Minerva said heavily. "And what of the new werewolves I expect to see back next month? Can you see any Slytherin allowing them to ever set foot in their House again, Albus? This was why I wanted Severus in this meeting. If this continues, I will only stay at this school as long as the Lobos need me."

"Minerva, that is a road we should cover at that time. The Yule Ball tonight needs our attention," he told them.

"Our students need our attention, Albus," she said angrily. "There is a great divide forming in the school and you do nothing about it. Where were you this week when we had a fight break out in the Great Hall? Did you even receive my owl? Three of the Lobos and eight other students had to be treated. Or how about when I had to send Ms. Edgecombe and Ms. Chang home after they bullied and almost pushed Ms. Lovegood down a flight of stairs because of her choice in friends? Have you even noticed who the Lobos hang out with? Do you even know whom I'm talking about?"

Albus had frowned at her outburst.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Looking up, there was a new container of black opals over the doors. It was right in the middle of the other house hourglasses. Right now, all the points the six of them had earned were in the hourglass, having been removed from their old houses. It had caused quite a stir when it had appeared after the late brunch this morning. It held a little over a hundred points, compared to the two to three hundred in the other hourglasses. Albus had been less than pleased with that, especially when Skeeter saw it immediately upon arrival and her photographer's camera was going off.

There was a sadness to look at that hourglass. Two very bright and brave Gryffindors left her house. Three up and coming Hufflepuffs had left theirs. Seeing how Bonnie was performing, she could see Headgirl in her future. She could see two Headgirls and a Headboy in that houses future.

Speaking of her House, she saw many faces missing from it as the doors opened and people began filing in. It was loud, as she expected. There were some excited voices, but not like she had experienced in the past. Something was off.

A few minutes after the door opened, a beautiful young Hufflepuff in a blue dress and her golden hair done up in a high do stopped with her handsome beau. "Professor, Headboy Diggory requested me to hand this to you."

She took the scrolled-up parchment from the girl's hand. "Thank you, Ms. Charlot. I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

The girl smiled back. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva unrolled the parchment.

_-o-_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be attending the Yule Ball this evening. I have not come to this decision lightly or without much consideration. As Champion and Headboy of Hogwarts, I represent the values and morals of this school and cannot do as such if they violate my own. Excluding students because of their magical creature classification is something I cannot support._

_I have reviewed the Rules of the Triwizard Tournament and have come to the conclusion this is not a required event per the rules and feel I will not violate any of my contract. If this is proven wrong, then I will gladly face the Goblet tomorrow and find my fate._

_I have sent a similar message to my Head of House._

_Until such time I find my fate, myself and many of my dorm mates will be staying in the Hufflepuff Dorms. I have informed my date, Angelina Johnson, and she agreed to do the same. I can not speak if others are joining her. Could I ask permission to allow some Elves to deliver whatever food they can or to have permission to retrieve picnic items from the kitchens for those that choose not to attend tonight?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

_-o-_

She smiled at the parchment in her hands. "Twenty-five points, Mr. Diggory," she said quietly and knew the points would be added. She may not be pleased about the situation, but far more than she expected were showing they believed in what was right. The Entry Hall was now mostly empty. A few dozen students milled around, probably waiting for dates or just talking. In the Great Hall, it was obvious the empty spots and even empty tables. It looked very possible that up to a third of the students had chosen to stay in their dorms.

"Dobby," she called out. The elf was overzealous but served Hogwarts well. She would grant Mr. Diggory's request.

A second later, the elf appeared. "Professor McGonagall call Dobby?"

"Yes. I would like you to organize two or three other elves. Layout a picnic in each dorm where students still are tonight. I don't want any of them to go hungry," she instructed.

The elf brightened up and his eyes grew wide. "And my master and mistress? Shall I bring them food?"

She raised an eye at this. Last she knew he was in full employ of Hogwarts. She didn't have time to question it. "If they are students not at the Ball, then yes."

The elf looked like he just got the best Christmas Present ever. "Oh, yes, Professor." He was quickly gone.

She stood there, knowing the Champions would come out of the Antechamber in a few minutes. She was letting Aurora and Filius organize them with the Heads of the various schools. Pocketing the letter, she was sure one of them would be searching her out soon. And here it was, Percy Weasley came of out the Antechamber and went straight for her.

When they had chosen Headboy last year, she had been in favor of him. Now, she found him to be very self-important and ambitious to the point of being dangerous. "Yes, Mr. Weasley," she asked as he walked up to her.

"Evening, Professor," he said as though they were equals. The young man had a long way to go before she thought that. "Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch were wondering if you have seen Mr. Diggory. He was to report almost fifteen minutes ago."

"Mr. Diggory is indisposed this evening, Mr. Weasley. I shall usher in these stragglers and you can tell the Headmaster they may enter in five minutes," she instructed. If Diggory and others wanted to protest, they were free to do so and she would not stop them.

Percy Weasley stood there as she brushed past him. "It is time to enter the hall," she announced and followed the last student in as the door to the antechamber opened again. She ignored the Headmaster poking his head out.

A few minutes later, a flushed looking Mr. Weasley came in the door and announced the Guests of Honor. Minister Fudge and his wife came first, followed by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman sans dates. When Albus entered, he looked straight at the Staff Table she was standing at and gave her a hard look. She stood there impassively. There was a stir when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was announced and the reporters took more pictures than of any of the other Champions. Mr. Malfoy looked as though he could care less while his new bride was flush with the attention. When Mr. Weasley bowed and the doors closed without Mr. Diggory, talk broke out over the hall.

"Minerva, what is going on," Aurora asked leaning into her as the Champions and Guests finished moving to the table and sat. "Why are there so many missing students?"

She looked at her longtime friend. "If I am not mistaken, I believe there is a protest going on."

Aurora looked at her concerned. "What do you mean a protest. Should we be worried?"

She smiled. "I don't think so. None of the students that are protesting are troublemakers." Well, the Weasley twins were, but not the type she feared tonight. She had a feeling they would stay far away from this event.

Aurora pursed her lips before nodding. "The Headmaster is motioning towards you."

By now, he had given his small welcome to the Ball speech and ordered a meal. Others around the hall were following suit. "Bangers and colcannon," she said without looking at the menu. She doubted it was on the menu, but that is what she wanted tonight. The plate appeared as she got up to see what the Headmaster wanted. When she walked to the Champions' table, Albus Dumbledore was already talking with a flustered Cornelius Fudge. She noticed Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff looked quite pleased with the turn of events.

The Headmaster looked at her as she pulled up a seat to sit behind them and they turned to her. She raised an eyebrow at the fire in his eyes. Fudge got to her first. "What is this, McGonagall? Mr. Weasley said Mr. Diggory is not joining us? And why are a number of seats and tables empty. I was told this would have most of the older students here."

"He is not, Minister," she said calmly.

Albus eyes narrowed. "He is required to be here. You shall retrieve him, Minerva."

She smiled at him. "I don't think I will this evening, Headmaster. Maybe this will explain it better," she said taking the parchment out of her pocket. Fudge grabbed it out of her hands. By now, murmurs and reporters were looking around and realizing something was off besides just a missing Champion.

Fudge's eyes bulged. "What is this," he spat at Dumbledore holding the parchment out to him. Albus took it and after a moment Albus bowed his head. Fudge was not a very pleasant man at the moment as he whisper yelled. "Dumbledore, what is this about? What creatures were not allowed?"

"I think Mr. Diggory believes he is making a stand against a decision he is not in support of." Albus sighed.

Cornelius leaned in further. "What is the meaning of this? This is an embarrassment for us. What is Mr. Diggory talking about?"

"Cornelius, the Board of Governors voted yesterday afternoon that it was safer to exclude those infected with Lycanthrope from the ball. There has been much... disagreement among the students about whether they should stay or not."

"Are you telling me that the Boy-Who-Lived was denied access to the Yule Ball? Is this anything to do with that new hourglass in the hall? This is outrageous. After the whole Black debacle at the beginning of the month, Potter's pack saving Hogsmeade and with this week, we need him here to show that the Ministry supports this bloody law and will fix the injustices that you and my predecessor inflicted. It was your name on those documents that sent Black to Azkaban without a trial, Dumbledore. You sent a Lord of the Wizengamot and Head of House to the worst place possible besides the Veil. I cannot tell you the trouble that has stirred."

She was enjoying watching Albus lose some color in his face. "And now this stuff with Fenrir Greyback! I had to give Amelia another increase in her Department. To do that, the Wizengamot had to cut funds to two other departments. I want this mess buttoned up and need that boy here so that we can be seen to be resolving the issue and control some of those Morgana-be-damned beasts. I also need Diggory here for the damned Tournament. This was your idea."

"Cornelius, this is just a childhood prank," Albus tried to brush it off.

"This is no prank, Dumbledore. How many students are not here?"

She waited a few second and when Albus didn't answer, she spoke up. "I would estimate about a third. That would be over a hundred, Minister."

Albus gave her a glaring look. "The ICW is threatening to overturn the Anti-werewolf laws and the Preservation of Magical Heritage act if this gets any more out of hand," Minerva said to stoke the flames. "As their representative, I was informed of the warning given to the Ministry this week."

Inside, she was rolling with laughter to see Fudge's eyes bulge and Albus pale more. "What? Unfounded. That is not public," Fudge blustered. "Only the Ministry can release that information."

"Are t'ere issues, Ministor," Madame Maxime asked. "W'ere is Misteer Diggoory?"

Fudge sat up, his angry face gone and the congenial man he usually showed to the world as he turned back to the table. "Oh, my dear Madame Maxime. There is no issue. Mr. Diggory just wasn't feeling well and should join us shortly."

Albus stood, his dinner getting cold and walked towards the door that led to an Antechamber. She followed him. Once inside he turned a cold eye to her. "You shall get Mr. Diggory and any other students that had planned to be here in the Great Hall now."

"Will that include Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," she asked.

"Of course not. The Governors forbid it and I cannot allow it without being admonished by them," Albus said angrily.

"No, Albus, I will not. This is not a required school event and the students have a right to express their opinions. Unless you think Mr. Diggory's life or magic is at risk with this decision?"

She watched him stare at nothing for several minutes. She could see the fire in his eyes, but his face showed no emotion of what thoughts were going through his head. With great difficulty, he eventually said, "No. No, the rules do not require this of a Champion. It is a tradition."

"Then I see no reason to force a decision that seemed well thought out and well researched," she told him. She was still very upset with him with what went down with the Lobos this morning. When Remus had gotten back just after noon, he had stormed in on Albus and she had gotten to see them row. Remus was the new provisional-Head for the Lobo Dorm until the Governors decided to reintegrate the students. She highly doubted if they were forced back to their old Dorms if they would go now. Potter was their Alpha and he had made up his mind.

Personally, she didn't want that dorm to disappear. If Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Davis and Mr. Zabini decided to register and come back, that would be the safest place for them.

Albus let out a sigh and the fire in his eyes subsided. He didn't say a word as he left.

When she got back out and sat at the table, Poppy leaned over to her. "You missed the show," she told her.

"I had my own, thank you. Anything I should be concerned with?"

"Nine more students and Fleur Delacour walked out after Karkaroff laughed out loud about Potter and Granger having been banned because they were werewolves," she said with a frown.

She pinched her nose. "Fool of a man."

Looking around, she could see some people without dates and others looking shocked as Dumbledore got very upset at Karkaroff with a flustered Fudge trying to be between them. Rita Skeeter was hovering nearby as her photographer took pictures.

**-oOo-**

**Lobo House, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Jason was curled up in the chair he liked by the fire. A small model dragon was chasing a small broom. The broom was twirling and dodging as his wand made circles or sharp movements in the air. They were small gifts Hermione and him as picked up for him in Hogsmeade.

This morning was the first time in a week he had seen Jason smile. The boy was missing his father, and Harry didn't blame him. Hermione kept telling Harry he just needed time. Since going to the graveyard, Harry felt the whole where his parents should be in his life. He was sure Jason was feeling worse than him.

Harry was grateful that the others still had family. Annabel was home with Kevin for a few days. He wished she could go back home to live, but the Ministry would never allow it.

Bonnie sat across from him, the snap card in her hand starting to smoke and looking anxious that she was still holding four cards. They were playing a variation on War tonight and she let out a frustrated scream when Harry quickly played a card and she had to grab one from the pile.

"Harry, if you win again," she warned. A few of her fingers still looked red from the last game. Winner was first person with no cards or the one the card didn't explode on.

He grinned. "You'll what?"

Both their hands were starting to smoke, but he held off for just a second or two more than he normally would. "Harry!" She sounded shrill. He played his card and she quickly put one down. "If you win I'll put snow in your bed," she threatened.

He quickly picked up a card. He had three in his hand. Same as Bonnie now. He shrugged with a smirk. "I'll just sleep in Hermione's bed."

Her smirk widened. "Maybe."

He eyed her as she put another card down. He quickly followed. He could feel the heat. She went to grab another card and the ones in her hand exploded. "Merlin!" She cried out in pain.

Harry laughed. He knew it stung, but it didn't leave any permanent damage. "Should I get some snow for you?"

She looked at him angrily and wiped her wand. He ducked as she cried out, "_Aculeus!"_

He ducked her spell and laughed as he called out "_Aquamenti Frigus!"_ A stream of water shot out of his wand. He only did a short burst but she screamed as the frigid water hit her.

"Harry!" She got up, clothes soaked and hair dripping. Jason started to laugh to see the half-drowned girl who looked maybe ninety pounds wet.

"I thought your fingers were sore. And you did start it. That was a good stinging spell... OW!" He grabbed his side and turned, wand up and the words, "_Protego!_", already on his lips. The second spell was deflected back and he saw Hermione drop to avoid being hit by her own spell.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Immobulous," _she yelled from the floor.

Harry blocked the first before ducking behind the couch. "You're getting faster, luv," he laughed.

He didn't see Bonnie. "_Aculeus!"_

"Merlin's balls," he cried out as the stinging jinx got his leg. "Two on one! _Protego!" _Bonnie tried to sting him twice more and got hit by one of her own jynxes.

_"_Bonnie, why was Harry dousing you?"

"He won the last four games and my hands are getting sore," she said to Hermione. Hermione flicked her wand and Bonnie cried out. "What was that for!"

"I attacked Harry because you are being a petulant child! Grraw," Hermione yelled. "I thought you two were in trouble!" Harry leaned up far enough to see Hermione. She looked half crazed before marching back into her room and slamming her door.

"Bloody hell," he said before slumping into the couch. She had been in a mood all week and the Headmaster telling them they couldn't go tonight had been the topper. He looked to Bonnie who looked down. "_Adcisso,"_ he pointed his wand at her and then the wet chair. In seconds, she was dry. Hermione had taught him that to help dry her hair and clothes.

She gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just so angry. I didn't want to upset Hermione or hurt you."

Harry understood. They were all feeling the effects. He wasn't sure it wasn't his own anger and hurt infecting the Pack right now. He sighed. "Bonnie, we are all feeling upset right now." He turned to Jason, who was still playing with his broom and dragon now the action had stopped. He was getting concerned how he just seemed to shut down like that at times. "Why don't you see if you can get Jason to eat? He hasn't had anything that Dobby brought us. Do you want me to heal that sting?"

She shook her head. "You and Hermione taught us, remember?"

"I know. I was just trying to watch out for my Pack."

She smiled. "You do. Go to her, Harry. She needs you."

"You sure you are alright?"

"Just go to her, Harry. I have these two," she told him.

He sighed. He knew Hermione needed him, but she had stormed into her room earlier and shut both doors. Since then, he had avoided her, knowing she needed some space. Sighing, he made a plate from the spread by the stairs. Hermione hadn't eaten either. Bonnie had moved to Jason. He had put his broom and dragon on the table and was smiling at something she said.

Maybe he should trust his mate. Jason just needed time and his Pack.

Harry decided this was more a private matter and went to his room. After shutting the door, he moved to her door and knocked. "Hermione, can I come in," he called through the door. When she didn't answer, he tried the handle. It opened and he pushed the door open. "Luv, I have some dinner for you."

"I'm not hungry, Harry," he heard her say.

"Can I come in?"

There was some rustling. "I would never keep you out, Harry."

Moving into her room, he saw her sitting at her desk. There was a large mirror on it and makeup and other stuff that he had never really seen her use before. "You alright?"

Hermione looked at her desk. "McGonagall had given permission for Parvati, Lavender and Padma to come into the dorm today while you went to Gryffindor. That was why I was supposed to meet you in the Entry Hall." Before they had been called to the classroom, she had been saying it was a secret and that he needed to be anywhere else after brunch until later. Looking at her in the mirror he saw how sad and resigned she was. "That was what I was supposed to wear. I wanted you to think I was beautiful when you saw me."

He moved to her bed and put the plate on her nightstand. "Hermione, you are beautiful."

She looked at him. "I am not. My hair is wild and frizzy most of the time," she said grabbing a bunch and pulling on it. "I have these giant buck teeth. I hear people say how plain I look and that I look a wild beast already. I wanted you to see that I could be beautiful. I am not a monster."

He turned her to him as she looked away. Taking her face in his hand, he pulled her head up to look her in the eyes. He saw the tears in them. This week had been harder on them all than he had thought. "Hermione, you are beautiful. There is no one else I would ever want to look at."

She bit her lip. When she spoke, she sounded bitter. "You say that because I'm your mate, Harry. The wolf, our monsters, wouldn't let you say anything else."

He didn't break eye contact. "Hermione, even before we became wolves, I found you cute and beautiful."

A tear left her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb. "Harry, please don't lie. You never once looked at me before this summer."

"No, I just didn't realize I had already been looking at you until this summer. You know those potions and compulsions kept us from realizing it," he said gently.

"I know," she said finally leaning her cheek into one of his hands. "I still can't believe they can't link that to Dumbledore or Snape. Even without that, he keeps controlling our life."

Harry felt the same towards the Headmaster. Remus had probably saved them from the man with what he had done, but it had also allowed Dumbledore to keep them here. It was probably best he had. The other Lobos would have been eaten up this year without them, but he didn't want his inheritance or to live here anymore. None of them had done anything wrong but he felt like they were being punished anyways. "We just need to keep our distance like we have and he will be caught someday."

"I hope so," she said opening her eyes. "Harry, you really think I am good looking?"

He moved his hands down and took her hands in his. "Beautiful. You are beautiful. You are not a monster."

She sniffed and moved onto his lap. He pulled her to him and she cuddled against him, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the top of the head. "None of us are monsters, luv."

"I feel like I am." She moved to put her face into his chest. She grabbed his jumper. "Harry, I wanted to kill the man earlier. There is something about him that tells me he is a threat to you and he needs to be eliminated. When he told us we couldn't go, I felt like he was gloating that he one upped someone. There are other things too."

He held her tight. "Like what?"

"Tonight was supposed to be more than just the dance. I can feel the wolf, Harry. I had a very light cycle, only two days this month. I got an owl back from Alexandra yesterday. She isn't sure if it was just stress or a sign that I may go into Heat after the next moon. There is something telling me we need to decide soon what we want to do," she told him, grabbing his shirt harder. "I love you, but sometimes I feel like we are being pushed into stuff we aren't ready for."

Harry kissed her on the top of the head again. "Do you not want me," he asked. He had some understanding of what she might be going through. Since the last moon, he felt the wolf more. It felt more powerful. The draw to her was stronger. The draw to claim those that wanted to be Pack was stronger. The pull to lead, protect and keep them safe was stronger.

She pulled back a little to look at him. "Don't ever think that. I want you, Harry. I need you. The need I feel for you scares me. The wolf wants you. She doesn't want to let you go when we get up in the morning. She seeks you out whenever we are separated. She drives me to go to bed with you at night. Merlin, Harry! All I want is you and it's scary."

Harry could see the need for him and how it scared her in her face. He smelt it in her. He felt the same most of the time. "Hermione, it scares me sometimes too. I have to fight the wolf down to let you walk away. I only do it when I know you are with people we trust. Sometimes I have followed you just to know you are safe. When you come to bed at night, I don't like it when there are clothes between us. I am scared too."

She gave a shaky smile. "I know you have followed me sometimes, Harry. I could smell or hear you."

He chuckled. "I figured, but you wanted to be alone, so I didn't want to bother you."

"I wanted to know I could be alone without you and every time I found myself trying to get back to you as soon as I could or couldn't fight the wolf anymore. Harry, I think it's like real wolves. A Pack lives together and only separates when they need too. I don't want to separate anymore." She looked shocked at her own words.

He felt his heart in his chest. He thought he had been the only one that felt that way. Maybe that was why he always felt the most relieved when he had his Pack around. The wolf was a social creature that wanted its kin and pack. Her words were correct. "Hermione, I will not leave your side if you want."

She shook her head. "Don't say that, Harry. Don't give me that option. I don't know if I can fight the wolf if you give me that option."

"And what if it's my choice? What if I want to always be by your side? Hermione, no matter what, we will be with each other. I don't care if you are my mate or not, it was going to be you at some point. I don't want to fight my wolf anymore on this. I want you, Hermione."

She looked up at him. He wanted to claim his mate. He wanted his mate to know he would be by her side. Harry wanted his mind to finally stop this battle with his wolf.

He watched her chocolate eyes search his for something. After a moment, her features relaxed. "I'm not a monster," she told him and moved into hug him. "You are not a monster."

He wasn't so sure, thinking of the life he took, but she needed to feel better. "You are not."

"Everyone else thinks so though," she said melting into him.

"Does it matter? We know we aren't."

She moved to bury herself into him. "I just don't want any of us to be a freak anymore." He tightened his hold on her. "I hear what they say. We all do."

He kissed the top of her head again. "Hermione, we are Lobos. I don't care what they say. We only need to be here for a few more years, and then we can find somewhere quiet."

She squeezed him tight. "I don't want to hide, Harry. I want to do something. I also can't leave our Pack here when we graduate. I care for them and need them too."

Harry put his chin on her head. "They will not be left behind. And if you want to do something, then we will figure it out."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Latin Devils

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Updates are going a little slower. I was up to Ch23, then realized I didn't like the way it was going, and have been reworking/writing it since CH19. Taking more time than I thought. Also, if anyone is interested in being a Beta, or know a good Beta accepting new stories, PM me.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 20**

**December 26, 1994**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Cedric stood before the Headmaster's desk in his best school uniform. His father had been called for this meeting. A very disgruntled Mr. Crouch was there too.

"I have never seen such a blatant disrespect for this school or for the Triwizard Tournament," the Headmaster said in a cold tone.

"Did I break any rules, Headmaster," he asked. He was not a Gryffindor, but he would not stand up and support something he didn't believe in.

"It doesn't matter, Head Boy Diggory. You are a representative and Champion of this school and as such, you are a very visible model student of what this school represents." The Headmaster sounded as though he was trying to control his temper and teach a five-year-old a lesson.

"I should stand for Hogwarts' principles, Headmaster. You named me Head Boy, meaning I am the example that students should look to and emulate. We are supposed to be paragons of hard work, rule followers and moral compasses. As far as I can tell, I broke no rules, I followed the principles this school should stand for and I work hard to get my grades and to compete in this tournament." His voice was determined and hard.

He watched the Headmaster pinch his nose. Crouch stepped towards him. "Do you have any idea how long it took to bring this tournament back and to have it here at Hogwarts, you little brat?"

"That is my son, Barty! Cedric stood up for what he thought right. It is what his mother and I have taught him. Are you seriously upset with my son for doing what is right, Albus? Those children had the full right to attend that Ball last night. They are in full compliance with my Department and have displayed no signs of being a danger to the school," his father said with passion. Cedric would have stood here alone, but having his father helped considerably. He was also eternally grateful his father was on his side.

"Because of his leadership and example one-hundred and twelve students did not attend. More than twenty walked out before dinner was done and another Champion didn't even touch her meal before walking out on her date! Only two champions danced the opening dance." Crouch took a step towards him and his face was slightly red. "The Minister is embarrassed and was talking to the French Minister this morning because of last night. A very irate French Minister I might add."

"I never asked or encouraged any student not to go. They made that decision on their own," he said defiantly.

"It was reckless behavior, Mr. Diggory," the Headmaster said. "It is not just about the rules. Sometimes you have to do what is right even if you may not want to."

"My son did do what was right, Headmaster," his father said angrily.

"Sir, do you support the decision to not allow the Lobos to go? Do you support them having to stay in a different dorm, to exclude them from events and the way many talk about them and to them in the halls?"

"What do you mean by that, Cedric?"

He turned to his father. "Myself and many of the prefects try hard to stop the other students from calling them names, or talking about Potter and his Pack as though they are mutts, dogs or creatures that should be put down. A few Professors try to stop it, but others encourage it. I have not seen the Headmaster..."

"That is enough, Mr. Diggory. This is a school, not a place to practice your politics," the Headmaster spoke over him, not looking pleased.

Cedric took in a deep breath as his father blustered. "Politics! Politics! This is the law, Dumbledore! Every child in this school has equal rights and should not have been excluded because of their status. When I get back into my office, I will launch a full investigation into this. If this was found to be a malicious discrimination, Hogwarts and its Headmaster could be facing stiff fines under the WRC."

"Now see here, Amos. They are only some creatures that are getting special status because the ICW decided they should be their pets," Crouch said indignantly.

He had had enough. He grabbed the Head Boy badge from his robes. Everyone turned to him as the Hogwarts patch ripping echoed in the office. He took a step up to the desk, placing the badge and patch on the Headmaster's bench. "I resign as Head Boy and will no longer consider Hogwarts representative of _my_ principles. From this point on, I will continue with classes, go to the tournament events that are required but will not participate in anything else that represents this school. Mr. Crouch, I will see you the morning of February twenty-fourth. If you need to contact me, go through my father or our solicitor."

The Headmaster looked stunned and Crouch was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he said turning to his father. His father was shocked for a second before a sense of pride came over his face.

His father clamped his hands on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am proud of you. You are my son."

"He is your son and this is an outrage! How could you be proud of this spectacle!" Crouch was spitting as he talked.

His father moved him to the side before staring Crouch down. "I am proud of my son, Barty. He is doing what is right and moral. Unlike some people."

"Mr. Diggory, please reconsider. You are under contract to attend all events and Hogwarts needs its Head Boy. Perhaps this was just a misunderstanding between us," the Headmaster stated.

Cedric stood up tall. "My contract only requires me to participate in Triwizard events and the rules clearly states that is the Weighing of the wands, three competitions and a closing ceremony. Until the Lobos are officially recognized as a new house, all restrictions on them are lifted and you enforce the rules you set at the beginning of the year to keep them from being bullied and chased, I will never put that badge on again, Headmaster. If you will excuse me, I have plans to go into Hogsmeade with my date that I did not get to have last night."

With that, he nodded to his father and marched to the door. He heard yelling as he slammed the door behind him. He walked back down to the third hall, past students heading into the Great Hall for a late scheduled brunch after last night and down into the dungeons below the main keep. He knew he had done the right thing, but it hurt to feel as though he might have disappointed his father or others doing what he just had. His conscious wouldn't let him do anything different though.

The hot shower let him relax his muscles. He didn't want to be stressed out for Angelina. She was one of the rays of sunshine in his life over the last month. And to think, he never would have thought to ask her out if Potter hadn't hit him that day. She had hunted him down later, being very protective of her Seeker. The slap on his face had covered the bruise quiet well for the first day.

After that, she had asked for help in Arithmancy, which he was happy to tutor her in. She had been happy to accept his invitation to Hogsmeade after the first task. Since then, he found he really liked how she kissed and that she hadn't needed any help on her Arithmancy. She was actually better than he was.

Those happy thought brought him up short as he walked into the Entry Hall at close to eleven.

Angelina was standing there, as was every prefect from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, plus two from Ravenclaw. Head Girl Beladona was with them. "I saw you stalking away from the Headmaster's Office looking upset," Angelina said to him.

He was never happier to see anyone in his life. Dating the Gryffindor Chaser for the last month had been perfect. Seeing her in a skirt and yellow blouse with a long winter cloak was what he needed today. She was ready to leave the castle, as was he. He noticed her cloak was missing her Prefect badge. "What is this," he asked.

She looked at him. "I didn't see your Head Boy badge and the rip on your sleeve where the Hogwarts patch usually goes," she shrugged. "I figured you either got attacked by a troll or ripped it off yourself."

He smiled at her and moved to her side. "You don't seem too worried if it had been a troll."

"Figured if you were smart enough to beat a dragon, a troll shouldn't be able to outwit you," she smirked. He pulled her to him and someone cleared their throat. His face flushed and she looked smugly pleased with herself before she gently pushed him away, turning more serious. "We can't support what is happening to Potter and Granger and the others. They are Gryffindors, even if they aren't now. We went to Professor McGonagall and handed in ours too."

"It wasn't right last night. I am sorry for going to the Ball," Beladona said. A few more apologized.

He shook his head. "I never asked any of you not to go, I just said I would not. Don't feel guilty. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for not giving you a good night, Angie."

She smiled at him and took a few steps to take his hand. "Are you kidding? The Weasleys got us a ton of stuff and we had our own party. McGonagall didn't even break it up. I know I saw two AM before going to bed."

He smirked at her. "Well, if you aren't partied out, maybe I can take you to lunch and a walk around Hogsmeade?"

"I would like that." She took his hand and he liked how warm it was in his.

"As for the rest of you, thank you. If you want to get your badges back, then I understand."

"Are you kidding? If this is how the Headmaster and others want to treat people, then I want nothing to do with it," Jasper Trask said. He was a sixth-year Hufflepuff. There were words of assent all around.

**-oOo-**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus sat heavily in his chair after a still fuming Barty walked out. Over the last month, things were falling apart around him. He looked at the silver Head Boy badge. In all his years, he had never had a Head Boy or Head Girl do that. It was an honor that they all treasured. Looking at it, he realized that the prestige and clout that was Hogwarts was fading and he didn't know why.

He barely had time to get himself a tumbler of whiskey before a knock came at his door.

"Come in," he said, knowing it was Minerva.

"Good Morning, Albus. Ah, I see you already have one on your desk."

He turned to her to see her holding a bag. "I already have one of what, Minerva? It has been a very taxing night and morning and I do not have the patients for riddles."

She gave him a hard look. "Maybe if you spent more time with your students and the school then you would have noticed you have a Head Boy badge on your desk," she said coolly.

He rubbed at his temple. "I am very aware of that fact," he said irritably.

The bag clinked as she placed it on the desk. "Well, I have a Head Girl and fourteen prefect badges to add to your collection."

He shot his head up to her. "What do you mean?"

Her hard look didn't lessen. "It would appear some students saw Mr. Diggory leaving your office. I was visited by all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects, the two fifth year prefects from Ravenclaw and the Head Girl. They all tendered their resignation and handed in their badges until such time 'Hogwarts gets its head out of its arse and starts doing as the Founders wanted'. Ms. Johnson had some colorful words."

For the first time he could remember in ages he lost his temper enough to throw the crystal tumbler of whiskey across the room. "Damn him to Morgana! This all started with Potter!"

"This all started because you failed to do as you should! Maybe if you were around more you would see the divide that has occurred in this school. I do most of your responsibilities and recently realized that I have been extremely lax in all my responsibilities because of the time constraint on all of them. As such, I am tendering my resignation as Head of Gryffindor and shall be lightening my load as Transfiguration Professor. Septima, once being a Gryffindor herself, has agreed to fill the post as Head if House until you and the Governors can find another replacement or confirm her. A suitable candidate has been provided from the Ministry to take all my first through third year classes. My new free time shall be used to properly lead this school as Deputy Headmistress."

"Minerva, those are not your decisions to make. I am Headmaster and as such can choose who to higher and how to utilize my staff," he told her angrily.

"I would quite agree, Albus, except you gave me those rights over your years of flitting around Britain and the Continent playing your games. You have full rights to higher new professors, but not substitutes or associates if workloads become too much. If you press me on this, you will have my resignation on your desk as soon as I can pack my things. I think half your staff might follow if you did. How will you explain that to the Governors? Or do you even care?"

They stared each other down for a few. He cared very much for his students and the wizarding world he was trying to protect. Sacrifices had to be made and what did it matter if a few children's feeling were hurt? He was also following his life debts. The brats were safe, their bodies were in perfect health and they were staying in Britain so that Potter could get his inheritance.

"I shall be back at two to decide who the new prefects are. I will make sure Pomona and Filius are with me."

He took a deep breath. "Minerva, I need you as Head of Gryffindor. You have made a fine Head of House."

She snorted. "Fine enough that it led to two Gryffindors denouncing their House and six prefects handing their badges in! Oh, yes, perfectly fine," she said with sarcasm. "Since becoming Deputy Headmistress, I have spent less and less time looking after my Gryffindors. I do not trust myself to not cause any more harm to my House, but I can help to bring order back to this school."

**-oOo-**

**Lobo Dorms, Hogwarts, Scotland**

They had decided to stay in the dorm while Bonnie and Jason went with the Weasley's and their friends from Hufflepuff. Yesterday she wouldn't have agreed to it, but after hearing about what had happened last night and this morning, she found there was a group she would trust any of her Pack with. Ron had looked put out that Harry and her decided to stay in, but Harry had promised to go out for a snowball fight tomorrow. Annabel had accepted an invitation from Remus to take her home for the night. She had actually looked happy to be going.

Hermione had been feeling flustered all day and it was probably a good thing they were the only ones in the dorm. She couldn't seem to be close enough to Harry. Potion books, parchments, quills and inkpots were spread over the table while she was sitting on the table with her blouse around her waist, her bra off and Harry kissing her chest. Her hands where in his hair and she groaned with need as his hands moved over the outside of her thighs under her skirt and to her bum.

He pulled back to say something and she took his face in her hands and gave him a deep needy kiss. Her tongue demanded entry to his mouth and he quickly complied. She moved her hands down to his jumper and desperately tried to pull it off. He sounded gruff as he said, "Hermione, maybe we should go into our room?" He was only able to speak while she struggled to take his jumper and shirt off. Her lips crashed back into his as she threw his clothes. She needed him and she needed him now.

When he tried to pull away, she growled and bit his lower lip gently to keep him close. He pulled back and his eyes were pools of molten green that sent a need through her that came out in a wet spot in her knickers. She let go of his lip reluctantly to see he needed an answer. "Harry, I don't care where you take me."

He growled at her and she felt the heat in her grow. His hands needed to be roaming farther and she needed to feel him naked on her. Without a word, he stood up and lifted her. She let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around him and she could feel how hard he was. She ground her crotch into his and he groaned. She was happy she wore a skirt today, even if it was cold out. His hands where holding her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feel of their bare chests together drove a hot heat to her core.

It was a frantic rush to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, his body between her legs and they tried to remove their clothes while her legs were still wrapped around his midsection. "This isn't working," he groused, and she felt his magic move around them. Her magic pulled to him and Harry's caressed hers. It was more intimate than anything she had felt and her body pressed against his, her knickers becoming very wet. In a second, she was in her all as her clothes disappeared. She had no clue where they went and didn't care to feel him pressing against her quivering core. She let a sound of such need Harry grew stiffer against her and she tried to press his cock into her. She kissed every inch of exposed skin she could as he moved and positioned himself at her slit.

She started to pant to have him at her entrance. Her body pulsed to feel him tease at her slit, moving up and down, just barely entering her as she breathed heavily. She reached out her magic to encourage him. He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. She was looking at him through lidded eyes, her body burning with need and wanting him in her. "Harry, please," she begged his burning green eyes.

He was breathing as heavily as she was. "Are you sure," he said in a ragged breath, as though it was taking all his will power not to enter her. "Please," she begged again.

She let out a long groan as he gently moved into her. She had never felt the like. His magic was still brushing against hers, sending an excitable tingling through her entire body. He stretched her and she whimpered a little. He stopped and waited. After the pain passed, she used her legs to push his bottom and take him in more. She was so wet he didn't meet resistance until he was against her virgin wall. "Please," she whispered into his ear, pulling him close, letting her own magic reach for his and inviting him into her. She needed him, all of him.

"I love you," he told her as he pushed. She cried out a little at the pain. His magic spiked with hers. His responded by trying to sooth her and feeling guilty. She tried to reassure him as the pain passed by pushing her feeling for him through her magic. After a moment she encouraged him to move. She panted and whined and whimpered like her wolf as he started to move deeper and harder. It was waves of intense feelings as their bodies found a tempo and their magics caressed each other. "Please," she kept repeating. "Oh, Harry! Harry," she said louder as she felt an orgasm start. It was more intense and pleasurable than anything he had done to her before. Their magics mingled with each other as she screamed into his shoulder. "Hermione," he said in a harsh whisper before he grunted. She felt him pulse in her as she felt waves of her own pleasure crash over her. She thought she felt the intense pleasure he got as his magic held her tight. Hermione tried to push her own rapture back to him.

She pulled him in with her legs so his entire length was in her. It was a warm sensation to feel him spend his seed in her that caused her whole body to clench around his shaft. "Hermione," he grunted again as she felt him pulse and release more in her.

Soundlessly, she let her magic encourage him to empty himself in her as she rocked with her own release.

Eventually, she loosened her muscles and Harry rolled to her side. She kept him locked in her legs, still needing to feel him in her. "I love you," she whispered kissing him. She felt spent, her wolf sated. Her magic retreated some, just lightly touching Harry's.

Supporting her head on his sweaty arm, he gave her a smile that sent a thrill through her. "I love you too, beautiful."

**-oOo-**

**December 30, 1994**

**Bliyhl House, Devonshire, England**

Harry was tired. The last three days had been pleasurable, more than pleasurable, but he was starting to feel like he needed rest. Alexandra assured him the first time or two were typically the roughest. As the wolf settled into its heat and they got older, it wasn't such a marathon. For now, being the first time, they and their wolfs were not used to it. She had told them the more active they were between heats the easier they would become.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about this morning. He didn't think keeping active would be a problem. He had lazily woken up to Hermione equally as lazily playing with him in her mouth. It got heated when she saw he was awake and met his eyes before suddenly taking him all the way in and he felt the tightness of her throat. She hadn't done that before. It felt like he was inside her slit as she moved up and down and he lasted only a few minutes before she almost choked on the amount he had spewed in her throat. "Hermione!" He remembered calling her name a few times.

He felt guilty only for a moment before she had given him a satisfied smile to see the goofy, tired grin on his face before stroking him to hardness again and sitting on his lap. She had held his hands over his head and told him not to move as she brought both of them to a climax. After that, neither of them had felt up to it again and had fallen back to sleep until Remus had woken them by knocking on their door.

Now, he found themselves sitting on a plush sofa in a large sitting room of Bliyhl House. To be away from Hogwarts was a blessing. He was leaning back, his head thrown as far back as the couch would allow and his feet on a coffee table with his eyes closed and just listening. Hermione was laying on the couch with her head on his lap. Given her steady breathing and the way her hand had fallen limp on her shoulder where her fingers had laced into his, he knew she was sleeping. He hoped he could get a nap in too. Alexandra said they may have another day or so before the lust passed and they went back to normal.

He wasn't sure what normal was going to be yet, but it would involve activities like the last few days, just maybe with more rest between.

Bonnie was playing a game of snaps with Jason and Theresa. Harry found he liked Theresa. She was like a little sister he never knew he could have. Annabel was leafing through a book. They were all waiting for the adults. Today was going to be a lesson on wolves and nine of them would be in the same room today. Harry was glad that his Pack and Mr. Granger's pack was getting along so well now and that he had made a peace with the man as they both accepted his daughter was a woman and she was with Harry.

That was the other thing. When they arrived, her mother was a little stiff. They knew that with this first mating they would be considered husband and wife in the wizarding world. They could never be separated now to mate with another and they were now bonded. Since they had had the small row beginning of December, her father had come to accept the inevitable. Her mother not so much, but they had agreed to a small ceremony over Easter Holiday that her mum was organizing here at Bliyhl House.

In the meantime, Harry had asked Remus to take him to Gringotts before Christmas. He had intended to have a betrothal ring made for Hermione, and instead visited his family vaults for the first time. He had not expected them to be so large. There really was millions of galleons worth of artifacts, heirlooms and raw currency. While there, he found a case of rings and on Christmas morning, before it all went to hell, he had asked Hermione if she would wear his mother's engagement ring. He wasn't sure if it was right or not, but he thought it perfect for her. It had a pink diamond with rubies set in the band. She told him in no uncertain terms that if he tried to return it to the vaults and replace it with another he would find himself out of her bed for a long time.

Harry had taken that as a sign she liked it. It also meant a great deal to him she would feel honored to wear something from his mother. Now, they would need wedding bands, but they had decided to wait until Easter.

He brushed his hand through her hair. It was odd but comforting to think she was his wife. She was his Hermione.

An indeterminant time later, he was gently shaken awake by Mr. Granger. "Welcome back, sleepyheads," he said gently as Hermione stirred in his lap.

"I know you two need some rest, but this is important and I don't have a better time for this," Remus told them, sounding as though he didn't like to bother them.

"What time is it," he asked blinking and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"About two," Mr. Granger said. He had been out of it for at least a half-hour. "Remus, could we do this tomorrow?" He looked at him and his daughter with caring eyes.

"I don't think we should wait if we have them all here now," Alexandra spoke. "The pack should know of the dangers that they could now be exposed to and we should start their education of our history. I plan to do this the next few days."

"I agree, Alexandra. Why don't you three put those away," Remus said to the group still playing snaps.

"I want to keep playing," Theresa spoke up.

"We can play later, Terry," Bonnie said grabbing the smoking card in Terry's hand. They burst before she could place them back on the pile. "Merlin," she shouted.

"Bonnie," a light brown hair woman scolded her. "Language."

Dawn Green was a very recent addition to the house. They had offered her a place to stay after meeting last week and she had agreed to let him claim Bonnie for their Pack. Ms. Green did not want to join either of their packs, which Mr. Granger and him respected. They could provide a safe place for her and Bonnie though.

"Sorry, mum," Bonnie said not looking very contrite.

"Now, I would like to focus on what we came here to do."

"What did you bring us all here for, Remus," he asked, leaning his head back again and stifling a yawn.

In response, Remus went to a table behind a sofa opposite them and opened a draw. "I want to talk about the history that Alexandra and I know about what we are. At one time, it is believed that all packs had a keeper of the knowledge, and that would be passed down to each new generation and between packs. This book contains all that I have been able to collect. A wolfscrit is very valuable to a pack. To lose a wolfscrit is a horrible loss of knowledge, but over the last few centuries, the old pack structures are not what they used to be. Harry, would you mind if I leave a copy in your family vaults?"

"Of course not, Remus," he told his Beta.

Hermione had perked up and sat up, moving to lean against Harry. "Remus, why haven't you told us of this before," she asked. Harry knew she would have been reading the book already if she had known

"Because I do not trust some of the knowledge in this book in the hands of anyone not a wolf or Pack. I will not take it to Hogwarts and I will not let it leave my Pack," Remus told her.

"What about us," Mr. Granger asked.

"I have one, Dan. It contains all the same knowledge in Remus'. We exchanged the knowledge. That is typically the responsibility of the Beta or an Elder," Alexandra told them. "

"I want to read a book," Terry said.

Remus smiled at her. "We will start teaching you what we can, little one. Each member of the Pack, past and present, will put their name in here. We can do that later," he said when Hermione went to move again. "Now, many do not possess this knowledge anymore, instead believing what is commonly known to the wizarding or muggle worlds. First and foremost, we were not the twisted creatures we have become." Remus turned the pages to one that showed a wolf.

"Legends have it that at one time, we walked the earth as a wolf. Some believe we evolved from magic when there was a need, others that the wolf granted ancient shamans with the powers to protect their tribes. I don't know which is true. Perhaps both."

Alexandra spoke up. "Our Elder spoke of a pact made between the ancient covens and the wolf. Both were in need of a defender with the incursion of the Latin Devil's. The Covens and the Druids each gave up some of their numbers to take a gift from all three. The original werewolves were given the form and enhanced senses from the wolf. The covens gave them the ability to change back to their human form and to keep their humanity while changed. The Druids gave the strength and magic to bind them all and resist the battle magic used at the time by their enemies."

They all looked at Remus. "I had not heard that one. Some of the founder tales I know go back before the time of the Pharaohs and the magic of the Kings."

"For those of a true wolf or other forms, yes. For a werewolf, as we are, I have heard is started with the Latin Devils on the continent," Alexandra said.

Hermione yawned. "Alexandra, what do you mean by a true wolf?"

She looked at Hermione. "Just as I said. A witch or wizard could accept the form of a wolf. They would become the wolf, never to be a human again, but they would keep their magic. It was a boon and curse, depending on how you see it."

She nodded. "Remus, was there any evidence of werewolves before the Romans started to march into the old Celtic lands?"

Remus snorted. "Even half asleep you jump to conclusions it took me years to really look for. No, the earliest records that I know of is from Alexandra or Celtic and Pictus texts and runes from the British Isles. That was where I thought the true wolf had been infected. I always wondered about that until now."

"The first real mention I can find of our kind was about 45 AD, but I had not heard Alexandra's knowledge before. The current sickness that seems to infect many of us appears to have started about the time the Romans abandoned England, around 408 BC. Records on the continent are within the same time period. It is not easy to confirm that all the dates are accurate."

"What do you mean sickness," Jason asked. "You mean like I'm sick?"

"No, Jason. You aren't sick. It's what we call those wolfs that experience the madness at the full moon, and sometimes all the time," Alexandra told him.

"The wolfsbane potion blocks the madness," Remus said. "That is why you can still think like a human when turned."

Hermione shifted. "Remus, I thought perfectly fine that first month without the wolfsbane potion. I was only reacting to threats I thought Harry was under."

"Is that why you tried to attack Shacklebolt," Harry asked her. They hadn't really talked about that first time. He knew Hermione had avoided it because she had hurt him.

She hugged his leg again. "You are my mate, Harry. Even then I knew that."

"Yes, you and Harry seem to be exceptions, but I think it has to do with certain potion ingredients that could not be purged from your system," Remus told them.

"What potions," Alexandra asked.

"I think we should talk about it later," Remus said to her.

"Uncle Remus, who are the Roman and the Latin Devils?"

"They are the same people, Terry," Mr. Granger told her. He briefly described who they were.

"What the history books don't tell you is that part of how they took over so much, so fast and were able to maintain their empire was magic. They used true battlemages with their legions and most muggle or small magical groups fell before them," Remus added.

"They were devils, using dark magic many times to win or control their subjects," Alexandra said. "Many of the old religions and old ways of practicing magic died under their iron soles. It wasn't until they started facing the Druids and Covens of the North that they were checked for a long time. Unfortunately, it took the breaking of all those traditions to finally see the Latin Devils fall."

Hermione had perked up and sat up next to him. "Hogwarts doesn't really talk about the old magics or religions."

"I would think not. To Britain, the ways of Merlin, which were closer to the Romans, are what is predominant now. Most of the western world uses roots in the Roman style of magic. Over time, it was found their methods were easier to master and thus much of the world has followed in the Devils' and Merlin's boot trails," Remus said.

"You make it sound like Merlin was real," Dan said.

Harry looked at him. He had heard it the last few years, and had it pounded into his head that the man had lived, but no one had questioned it like that. "Merlin was real. He was one of the last practicing Druids that converted to the Latin style of magic. He was able to draw on both traditions to do magic that is far beyond what most can achieve now. From what I know, he was trained by the Picts, then Morgana herself, before following the teachings of Orrelius Ceasum. You can find records of this in the Library of London."

Hermione's sleepiness was fading fast. "Remus, there isn't a magical library in London."

He smiled at her. "There is, Hermione. It's a closely guarded secret that is only revealed upon achieving your OWLS and if you have need working for the Ministry or Hogwarts."

"If it is so closely guarded, why would you tell us," she asked.

"My Alpha demanded I tell him whatever secret may endanger or help the Pack. This knowledge may be useful," he told her.

"Remus, you know I trust you if you need to keep secrets that do not directly affect us," he told Remus. "And I understand if there are things that you should handle as an adult." Since the debacle with Dumbledore, Remus had not kept anything from them that would directly impact the pack in that way.

"I know, Harry, but if I don't need to keep a secret from you, I don't want to. You are our Alpha. As such, there are decisions you will have to make for the Pack that you should be informed of. I only keep secret that I should as your Guardian, or that I think dangerous for you to know right now," Remus told him.

"Mum, did you know any of this," Bonnie asked. He noticed that as they talked, she had moved next to Jason and Terry had crawled into her lap.

"No, I didn't. Remus, how much of this is fact?"

"There is evidence to support everything we tell you except the true origin of our kind. But as you know, documents from so long ago, may be fabricated or colored by its writer. That being said, it is generally agreed about Merlin. As far as our origins, there are many traditions that all converge on the Great Strife that occurred in Britain about 408AD and northern Europe about three hundred years later."

"What is the Great Strife," Mr. Granger asked.

"It was time that broke the Covens and Druids and almost killed off our find."

"Remus, can you take me to the Library of London," Hermione asked.

Remus chuckled. "Once you get your OWLs we can ask for a permit from the Ministry."

"That's end of next year," she huffed.

"Alexandra, was there anything else about our origins? Didn't the old Covens turn into hags? Was that part of the old magic breaking," Dawn asked her.

Hermione stiffened next to him and he didn't understand. Alexandra looked at Bonnie's mum. "That is the story I know, but most don't remember that anymore. When the old magics broke, there was a split between those that opposed the Latin Devils and those that retreated into well-hidden lands. That was the downfall the old Pict, Druidic and the Latin magics. From there rose the Merlinian and Continental techniques. It just took centuries for the last of the true Covens and Druids to die out."

"Your telling me that the hags and werewolves are linked in this way," Hermione said next to him. He was wondering where this was going.

"Yes. There are things about hags we must tell you about. If the old texts are true, it is also when dementors were created," Remus said.

Harry felt a chill pass through him. He did not like dementors, and for a good reason.

Dawn growled. "Don't mention those foul things," she told him. "They are the spawn of devils."

"Exactly," Alexandra said. "They are the spawn of Devils. When the Legions were broken by the Picts and Caledonians guarding the Antonine Wall, some of the Latin Devil magic wielders sacrificed themselves. Through dark magic, they turned into wraiths that were to bring despair to the enemy. Instead, they wreaked havoc among all they came across. There are rumors that some of the old myths about using certain candles, blood sacrifices and coins will work. Superstitions among magicals are usually not from some whim."

Harry swallowed. He knew the magical world was not a safe place, but it sounded absolutely tame compared to the past. "Dad," Terry said getting up and running to Mr. Granger. He looked stunned for a second as the girl hugged him.

"Remus, I think this is scaring Terry. Maybe we could talk of something else?"

Remus looked at the small girl kindly. "I am sorry, Terry. Maybe it is time for you to go find Mrs. Granger and get some strawberries."

She looked at Remus. "Can someone go with me?"

"Jason, why don't you go. Some of the next topics are meant for slightly older ears," Remus told him.

"Why does Bonnie get to stay? She's my age," Jason said looking at Remus.

"Bonnie is almost a year and a half older. She will be thirteen in about three weeks," Remus told him. "Your twelfth birthday isn't until the end of August."

"I didn't know you were almost thirteen," Annabel said looking at her. "And you're only a first year?"

He watched Bonnie flush some. "I would have started the year before if the laws hadn't stopped me. Professor McGonagall said if I test out, I can move to third year next year, like I should be."

"That's why you have been helping her so much," Annabel looked at them.

Harry shrugged. "She asked and wanted to keep it secret. I think we have all been helping you."

"Annabel, you are almost up to fourth year with your studies. I know you have been doing the assignment lists that were given to us when we registered. Jason is not far behind Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked. "If we are there, where are you two?"

"Except for Runes, I think close to the end of the syllabus," Harry said. They had been working, almost non-stop on their studies. Some weeks it was only the fact that the beautiful brunette leaning against him kept him sane. He had never realized that even though he had decent grades before, just how much he had been slacking off. He just hoped he could keep this pace up for the next three and a half years. He wasn't sure if they could take their NEWTS early.

"Harry, I think we are already beyond what the Professors may cover this year. We are only about four or five weeks of assignments left on the lists, and you are doing very well for not taking Runes last year," she told him with pride.

He smiled. "Only because you help me." He kissed her on the head.

"Can I get some strawberries now," Terry asked.

"Yes. Jason, go with her," Mr. Granger said. Harry felt the slight command in the voice that the man probably didn't even realize. Jason moved uncomfortably before looking at Harry. Remus sensed the issue and moved in.

"Jason, can you please take Terry," Remus asked kindly.

Jason nodded after Harry nodded. Mr. Granger had probably not meant to do it that way, but the challenge had been there. Hermione grabbed his hand. When Jason and Terry left the room, she sent a hard look to her father. "Dad, I realize you were probably just doing that as a parent, but don't tell our Pack what to do."

The man looked at them. His eyes met his then his daughters before bowing his head. "I didn't mean it like that, princess. It was what I used to do when you wouldn't do as told."

Harry let out a breath. "Mr. Granger, I understand, but Remus is his guardian and I am his Alpha." It was not in anger, nor malice he said it that way, but he would not have his dominance questioned. The wolf hummed its approval.

Mr. Granger gave him a hard look. The man understood and nodded.

"Now that you two are getting along, we have one more bit of important information," Alexandra said in a no-nonsense tone. "You four are all at the age that you can become active and have sex, whether it be with your Mate or another. Bonnie, I can smell you had your first bleeding. How long ago?"

Bonnie looked at Alexandra, looking like she wanted to talk about anything else in front of the assembled crowd. Hermione spoke up. "Three moons ago. The three of us all have about the same cycle."

Harry felt embarrassed for Bonnie. He had grown used to talking of this stuff with Hermione over the last few months, but they had not about the other wolfs in his pack. Alexandra nodded. "So you remember what we talked about?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But aren't they too young."

Mr. Granger, Dawn and him all had the same lost expression. The three girls all looked as though they understood. "I would think so. I don't see either of them starting their first big core growth soon, but Annabel may be ready within your next two heats."

"What are you talking about," Dawn asked.

"A pack will often follow their alpha, or the alpha's mate, in their cycles and their heats. Typically, the alphas will experience it a moon before the rest of the pack," Alexandra said to Dawn before turning to them. "That is a dangerous time for a pack."

"Why," Mr. Granger asked.

With Hermione fully awake now, and with the mention of estrus, he could smell the beginning hints of her arousal again. At least he felt more awake than this morning, plus the two times last night.

"As I have explained to our young ones, and I know you have with your daughter, Dawn. When a wolf is in heat, she will do one of two things. Seek out her mate or seek out the best option she thinks will give her the strongest pups," Alexandra told them.

Remus looked as though he knew all this and took a seat. Mr. Granger didn't look that pleased, looking at them. "Please say you won't let me do that," Annabel said to him and Hermione.

Hermione spoke with fervor. "I would never let you do that."

Alexandra nodded. "You may not have some happy girls for a little bit, but a wolf can survive their heat without a man. They cannot survive it if they have a mate. If either of you find your true mate, we will have to worry about that then. The danger if you don't have a mate is that you will attract other Alphas that may be around. Any child born to the pack belongs to the Alpha."

He took in a sharp breath. He didn't like the sound of that. "You mean they will all be mine?"

Hermione squeezed his arm hard. "I am not sharing you."

Alexandra looked at them with a smile. "No, Mrs. Potter, you will not." Her father closed his eyes and Annabel looked at them quickly. "Yes, according to wizarding law, I know what your pairing means. I can also sense the bond you have formed. Harry will never willingly seek another woman."

"What do you mean willingly," she growled at the older woman.

"Your bond and the nature of your wolf will protect you from much, but there are still some spells and potions that can try to overpower it. As for you, as much as I hate to say, they can affect you too, or you can be raped. With your bond, you will never carry any child but Harry's," she told them.

Her father stood up and glared at his Beta. "Are you trying to scare them! Why would you even suggest that after what they were purged off."

He felt grateful to Mr. Granger. Harry had stiffened and felt his face go pale at the mention. He would never lose himself or Hermione that way.

"I am preparing them for what may be out there. There has been history, and still is, the practice of using girls like this as sex slaves. They are classified beasts that unless protected by law or a pack can be enslaved, legally I may add. The sexual drive of wolves and their subservient nature to an appropriate will if not an Alpha is easily exploited," Alexandra told him angrily.

"Dan, I think this is important for all of us to know. It is not just girls that are usually taken in by sex bonders. Given our faster healing rates and the way we resist damage can be useful to those with very little morals," Remus said. Hermione was clutching his arm. Bonnie and Annabel looked scared.

"Mum," Bonnie said getting up and moving to her side.

"Come here, Annabel," Hermione said and she moved to them. Hermione wrapped her in her free arm.

Mr. Granger had turned red. "I will never allow that to happen to anyone in this house or those that we can help," the man said with a determination to his eyes that it made Harry feel better.

"I will never allow that," Harry told them.

Alexandra nodded. "There is another danger, especially when non-mated females go into heat. Like I said, Alpha's will search them out and a child belongs to the Alpha. If another Alpha sires a child of one of your packs, he can challenge you. This will be a different challenge than normal. If his claim to the child is able to overpower yours, your pack will turn on you and kill any other children and the Alphas, unless the new Alpha decided to keep you as a Beta. Either way, all other children will be killed, many times the new Betas having to kill their own offspring."

"WHAT!" Mr. Granger bellowed.

Harry was out of his seat too. "I will kill anyone that would dare to threaten my child or anyone of my pack," he said with a dangerous growl. "I will never harm a child that way."

Mr. Granger looked at him. They had an understanding it would never happen and they would ensure it didn't happen to either Pack.

"From you two, I can believe it," Alexandra said.

"We will all ensure that will never happen. Now, we have one more topic before we break," Remus spoke up.

Annabel was still clutching Hermione tight while Bonnie looked at him. She was putting her trust in him to ensure she would be safe with him. Dawn nodded when he met her eyes. Harry sat and Mr. Granger huffed loudly before leaning against a wall.

"Now, I know we all know that wizards and witches were bitten at Tettenhall almost two weeks ago," he said a little sadly.

"The _Prophet_ reported the death toll rose to eleven." Hermione voice was sad and hard.

"I still can't believe that our kind can do that," Mr. Granger said.

Remus shook his head. "That is one of the worst attacks I have seen in many years. Because of that attack, you will have three new students joining you in Lobo House."

Harry had a strong feeling that would happen. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. The two named students who had been bitten had never given them a hard time or ever talked directly to them, from what he remembered. That didn't mean though that he and Hermione hadn't heard them talk about them since they had been turned.

"You mean Greengrass and Zabini," Hermione said. He sensed her less than enthused tone.

Remus nodded. "Yes. Tracey Davis as well. Lord Greengrass has invited us to a tea New Years day. He would like to talk with us about the WRC, what it is like to be a werewolf and to see if we could possibly help them adjust."

He tried to hold a steady look. He had never had a good experience with any Slytherin while in school and now they would be sharing their House with them. "Will they become Lobos?"

"I don't know. Now that you declared it and Hogwarts has recognized it, I don't know if they have a choice."

"I am not sad at that choice," Bonnie told them. "We may have been Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors, but the Lobos are family."


	21. Chapter 21 - We don't have to be Enemies

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: If anyone is interested in being a Beta, or know a good Beta accepting new stories, PM me.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 21**

**January 1, 1995**

**The West Country, England**

Hermione stood holding Harry's arm. She liked the fact that the House crest on both their chests was the same size, meaning something very different than the last time she wore her dress robes a month ago. She felt unsteady because of the reason they were here. His steady presence was helping to ground her.

"Are you on the list," a wizard asked looking at the group.

This was part of what was setting her off. They stood on the edge of a cobbled courtyard after having walked down a hedgerow lane in the middle of the countryside. An old fashion gate house stood before them with a guardhouse and she smelled trolls. The smell was raising her hackles and bringing back bad memories of them. They smelled awful, like rotten meat and fetid mud. Her instincts were to attack them before they could harm her pack.

The steady tone of Sirius helped to ground her more. "Lord Sirius Black. I am escorting the Heirs Apparent of the Potters and Blacks, and their Guardian, Remus Lupin. Lord Greengrass invited us today," he held out the letter that Remus had received. They had been told that with Sirius being the ranking member of the group, it was his responsibility. She could tell he hated having to do this, but he kept his calm and composure. She was sure that everyone smelled the same thing she did.

The guard in dull green and black robes took the letter. Harry saw the man's wand sticking out of his sleeve, ready to take out at a moment's notice. Harry and her had theirs in a similar holster. She had mentioned to Tonks about how she was able to access her wand months ago, and they had received Auror grade holsters for Christmas, complete with disillusionment charms. She wasn't sure if they were entirely legal, but she doubted Tonks would do something that would get her in trouble.

"Bastian, Lord Black and Mr. Lupin each have two wands and we can't tell where Mr. and Mrs. Potter have theirs," a woman said behind them.

"They are welcome guests, Charlotte. You can enter. Please see Head Elf Cadmus in the main entry way."

"Thank you, sir. Come on you lot," Sirius said to them.

"Why do you both have two wands," Harry asked when they were halfway between the Gatehouse and the large manor house before them. She looked at it and realized that Bliyhl House was a cottage compared to this place. The grounds around it had gardens, fountains, smaller out buildings and beyond that were fields of fruit trees, crops and greenhouses. She realized there must be enough farmland and greenhouses to supply a hefty portion of apothecaries in Britain.

"Yes, pup. It wouldn't do to be caught without one," Sirius said with a grin.

"Why don't we have two," he asked them.

"Until you get your OWL's, the WRI law only allows you to carry one."

He growled and she felt his irritation. "They really want us to just fold if something happens," Harry said aggravated.

"That was the idea, pup. We won't let that happen though. Alright, remember what I told you. I am not sure if this is a formal meeting or not," Sirius said.

She hung to Harry's arm. The closer to the house, the more her unease grew. There was someone here that was rubbing her the wrong way before even meeting them. It wasn't a wolf, not yet anyways.

The elf met them and showed them into a large greenhouse with a sitting area that had a dozen high back chairs around a dark wood table. Couches and other chairs had been moved around to the edges. She suspected this was a favored part of the house the way the plants and beds with valuable potion materials were meticulously maintained. She recognized a half dozen species that would make Neville drool and Snape wet his pants to get his hands on even a few grams.

"Master and Mistress shall be in shortly," the elf said in a deeper tone than she was used to an elf having. "Refreshments are available on the carts. Please help yourself," the elf said bowing lowly.

"Sirius, how well off are the Greengrasses," Harry asked looking around.

Sirius looked around sadly. "I wish you could have seen Potter Manor. It would have easily matched this place. Your grandmother was a Potion Master and had a greenhouse like this. She would have loved Lily and to have someone to teach."

"There are plants here that have ingredients that sell for a hundred galleons a gram and is that a silver belldown? Those are supposed to be extinct in Britain," Hermione said. "And that is a singing butterfly bush, if I am not mistaken."

She was still looking around as she heard someone approach them. "You have a very keen eye," a voice said behind them. She turned to see a tall woman with a warm smile, long dark hair and expressive dark eyes. "Do you recognize anything else?"

"Blue cone belladona. White rimmed puffpods. Chilean venomous tentacular. I wish Neville was here. There are some I don't recognize but he would know," she said looking around. "Is that a library back there."

The woman laughed. "I am glad to see I am not the only one to be enthused to be in this room. Lord Greengrass and I are pleased you could come today, but I am afraid he is running a little late. If you would sit, I would start the conversation."

"Thank you, Lady Greengrass," Sirius said next to her.

She inclined her head and took a seat across from them. "Now, I confess to knowing all you by the papers, but I think a more formal introduction should be in order. I am Lady Illiana Greengrass. As you can see, I dabble in potions and the growth of their ingredients. It has been a long tradition of my family and the Greengrasses."

Sirius nodded. "It is a very impressive greenhouse and lab, Lady Greengrass. I must confess to not knowing much of the Greengrasses or the Bentleys. My family was into different circles. Lord Sirius Black at your service, Lady Greengrass."

Lady Greengrass inclined her head again. "No. Neither of our families are supporters of certain beliefs or groups I knew much of your family to support. Now, who is this lovely young woman?"

"Hermione Grang… I mean Potter, Lady Greengrass." She felt her cheeks flush. She was a Potter now.

Lady Greengrass gave her an indulgent smile. "I tripped up a few times when I first was married. I must confess to being surprised to see your Crests. There was no formal announcement of a betrothal or wedding. You both seem young too."

"This would be House business I would not like repeated." She looked at Sirius before nodding. "I understand certain Laws would require such, but they are a recognized mated pair under the ICW and the Werewolf Reform Commission. Their new status meant they could not wait for a normal betrothal period. This change in status was quite recent and pleasantly unexpected." Sirius raised an eyebrow at them, as though he was holding in a joke. Hermione tried not to flush. Yes, the last week had been very pleasant, but she didn't want to talk about it with strangers.

"I see. And you must be Harry Potter, Heir apparent to the House of Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are both named heirs now, as well as to the House of Black," Harry told her.

Lady Greengrass' eyes widened some. "So, you are a bonded pair? Not many would submit themselves to that anymore. Too much risk should one of you die prematurely."

As they talked and completed the introduction, Hermione had a whiff of the smell that had bothered her as they walked up to the house. It was fresh and much stronger. It also rankled her. A growl formed without her noticing as she looked into a shadowy part of the greenhouse. The smell was not human, but it wasn't quiet wolf yet either. It was also very unpleasant, like it was diseased. She didn't like it at all.

An answering growl greeted her ears as she met a pair of dark eyes.

"Are you feeling well, Mrs. Potter," Lady Greengrass asked looking at her apprehensively.

Harry had grabbed her hand under the table and she was squeezing as hard as she could. "I think one of the people we agreed to meet is listening in," Remus said gently. "Hermione, please stop."

As Remus said it, she realized what she was doing. She squeezed Harry's hand as hard as she could as she forced her wolf down. Lady Greengrass turned to look towards the back of the greenhouse. The girl in the shadows was still growling. "Daphne, why are you hiding back there? Please stop that, these people have been invited into our house."

Daphne stepped forward between the hanging plants and into the sunlight that was filtering into the greenhouse. The girl's growl had dropped low enough that only those with the enhanced hearing of the wolf or dog could hear. "I do not like them in our house," Daphne told her mother, looking directly at Hermione.

Daphne looked a little worse for wear, her dark brown hair was mussed as though she had been grasping large portions and just pulling or kneading it in her hands. Her dark eyes looked sunken and as though she hadn't slept in days. The normal prim and haughty exterior she knew the girl to possess at school was ragged and tortured looking. She wore a dress that looked like she had slept in. Even in her haggard disarray she was still pretty.

Hermione had the urge to get up and challenge the pretty dark hair girl. The hard look she was getting from the girl didn't help. It helped even less when Daphne locked her eyes on Harry. Harry was hers, but she felt a danger to her pack. There was something that pulled on her bond to him.

"They are here as guests," Lady Greengrass said as though offended at her daughter's behavior.

"Lady Greengrass, your daughter has not gone through her first change yet. This is common behavior for our kind at this stage. Perhaps I should ask my wards to wait in a different room while we talk," Remus said. "A new wolf can be very irritable in the first month or two."

Harry was looking at Daphne with an equally hard look. He reacted faster than she could when a magical presence suddenly came towards them. It pushed on her magic and she felt her own rise in opposition. Harry was on his feet, his chair pushed over, looking at the door to the greenhouse. She felt him push his own magic out towards the other presence. It enveloped their Pack and she felt herself calm down. As she took stock of the situation, she realized her wand had come to her hand.

A man in finely cut black robes and a silver and black muggle like businessman clothes that would have fit into Victorian England had stopped inside the greenhouse door. His dark eyes, very much like Daphne's, had locked on Harry. There was a frown on his face as he eyed her husband. Daphne had pulled back a little, looking at Harry, not looking as certain in her challenge. Lady Greengrass, as though sensing the situation, spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, we have invited you into this house as a guest. Please put your wand away and stop trying to overpower the Lord of this manor," she said in a hard voice compared to her easy tone before.

Harry took in a breath and she felt him pull his projection back. She wasn't sure how he had done that, but she would need to learn. Looking at the shock on his face, she wasn't sure if he understood. "My apologies, Lady Greengrass. Lord Greengrass, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Mrs. Potter, if you please," Lady Greengrass said quietly but insistent. She put her wand back in her holster.

"Perhaps we should be escorted to another room and let you talk with our guardian and Lord Black," Harry said. He sounded strained. Daphne was still looking at him, but she didn't seem as large of a threat now.

Lord Greengrass was looking at them with some trepidation. "I apologize for being late. Did I miss something," he asked his wife, still looking towards them.

"Lord Greengrass, please excuse my wards. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have just gotten over a very emotional and exhausting experience for a werewolf and are not at their utmost best. Lycanthropes can be sensitive to magical projections. Lady Greengrass had just offered for them to sit in another room while we talk about what you owled me about," Remus said to the man. She felt Lord Greengrass pull back his power. Remus had stood and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him.

"I think that best," Lady Greengrass said looking at her husband then her daughter. "I shall show you to a sitting room and be right back."

A few minutes later, they were in a sitting room. Lady Greengrass hadn't left them right away.

Harry had moved to a window to look out onto the grounds. She knew it was rude, but she felt he needed his space. There was something about Daphne that was rubbing her the wrong way and she didn't like how Lord Greengrass had entered projecting his power the way he had. He had wanted to dominate the conversation and Harry and her would not bow to a stranger that way.

"What is it like being a werewolf?" Lady Greengrass was looking at them. For the first time, she noticed Lady Greengrass had her wand ready in a wrist holster when her long sleeve shifted.

"What do you really want to know, Lady Greengrass," Harry asked. "Are you afraid your daughter will be the raging beast most think us as?"

The woman threw up a mask that locked emotion out. She could smell her unease and fear. It was subtle, as though on the whole she didn't fear them.

"Mr. Potter, if I thought you were that large of a threat, our guards would have killed you at the gate. I did my research on you and the others before my husband invited you here. I do not think you raging beasts, but after seeing your reaction at my table and some of the stories I have heard, I have a respect for what you could be," she told them. "I also know if you were a raging beast, that would have turned into a dual. A word of advice, it is usually not healthy to challenge a Lord in his own house."

"Lady Greengrass, he issued the challenge when he projected his power. I never meant to offend you, but I will protect my Pack and my mate." His voice was steady and firm.

"And my daughter," she asked. She didn't seem to like Harry's answer.

"Your daughter, Lady Greengrass, issued a challenge because we came into her territory. You invited us here, but she did not. Your husband's projection of power was a way to dominate the situation. We are Alphas and will not submit given such a challenge that could threaten our Pack. I will defend my own," Hermione answered.

She held the Matriarch's gaze. The Lady was protecting her own family. Hermione could understand in a way she never would have months ago. After a moment, Lady Greengrass nodded. "I will keep that in mind for the future, Mrs. Potter. Is it true that Daphne will need to move into your dorms?"

She moved to his side, looking at Lady Greengrass. "It is Lobo House. The House of the wolves," she told her. "The Governors have required us to live there. The Headmaster is adamant the Governors are right. None of them will be able to go back to Slytherin."

She could see what looked like relief? "So, the _Prophet _was right. There is a new House outside what the Founders established?"

"There is now, Lady Greengrass. The Governors, the Headmaster, some Professors, the students, the Wizengamot and Ministry have given us no other choice. Hogwarts granted us the right of our own house after we renounced our original houses. I do not think your daughter or the others would be required to do that. My Pack just couldn't support the farce anymore," Harry said in a bitter tone.

She watched Lady Greengrass. Her mask had fallen. Many emotions played across her face. She could smell the woman was worried. "Is it a proper dorm?"

Harry snorted. "It's not a doghouse, if that is what you mean. I'm sure your daughter can tell you all about those rumors."

By the look on her face, Hermione was sure Lady Greengrass had heard some things. "Lady Greengrass, it is a very nice place. The common area is big, roomy and with lots of tables to study at and places to relax by the fireplace or quietly in secluded alcoves. We each have our own room, with different rules than the other Houses."

She looked a little more at ease. "What kind of rules?"

Harry didn't say anything, instead crossing his arms across his chest. "Harry and I are the acting Prefects. Inside the dorm, the normal rules apply except on student relations if any of us have a mate. I have been Mrs. Potter for only about a week. Harry and I were allowed to share a room for months before then." She felt a slight flush on her face.

Lady Greengrass pursed her lips. "You have relations with all the others in your dorm?"

"No," Harry said harshly. "I have had relations only with my mate, Lady Greengrass. All boys in the dorm are kept out of a girl's room unless they are mates. That is a bond that a wolf is not to be kept from."

Lady Greengrass stood there, looking at them. After a few, she spoke in a gentle tone. "It hasn't been easy for you, has it?"

Harry balled his hands, staring out the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care that it wasn't proper. It was what he needed. She did too.

"It has not been easy. We will make it though." Hermione was determined.

"I knew your father, Mr. Potter. Lily and James were two years behind me. I grew up with James in the social circles we both were in. He was a troublemaker, but a good man. Very protective of his friends and Lily when she finally agreed to go out with him," Lady Greengrass said. She felt Harry's muscles pull taught. "You look much like him. I hope you can find a way to work with my daughter and the others. They will need your guidance. I can see your pack looks to you already and I have heard good things about you two."

Lady Greengrass nodded to them and then walked out of the room.

She moved in front of Harry when he pulled her in. Settling her back to his chest, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. It was a comfort that finally ground her and let her think clearly. When had it happened that she felt safest when wrapped in his arms?

They didn't talk as they looked out the window. Harry buried his nose in her hair for a few before kissing the top of her head.

The soft steps of someone twitched at her ears in the hallway before she smelled the girl that had unsettled her earlier. Harry didn't move and she grabbed his arms, holding him close to her. A moment later, she heard someone lean against the door frame to the sitting room.

"I never thought I would have to share a dorm with a Gryffindor," the girl stated.

Harry put his nose into her hair again. "We are not Gryffindors anymore," she said with conviction.

There was a long pause. "I can never show my face in Slytherin again. Do you really have your own rooms?"

"We are people, not just raging beasts," she repeated a Skeeter line she had heard the girl use before. Her wolf was hard to suppress at the moment. "We have our own rooms."

"I heard my mother earlier. I don't need your help," she told them.

Harry stood up tall and shrugged. "Greengrass, that is up to you. We are Prefects and will do our duties. If that means you need us, we will be there. Make no mistake though, most of the other Lobos are my Pack. I will defend them if need be. "

"I have seen the way you defend them. I heard you broke Diggory's nose that time."

"He deserved it if that had happened," she spoke up. "Harry didn't break his nose, but Diggory broke his word."

She didn't sound so derisive this time. "I thought you did that because he looked at Granger the wrong way."

"That's Potter now," Harry told her. "I would not hit someone just because they looked at her the wrong way. I know Hermione is mine and don't feel threatened that way. Diggory promised to keep the Lobos in his house safe. That didn't happen when those seventh-year Slytherins caught Bonnie and Jason alone."

"The beasts started it," Daphne said in a hard tone.

Harry let out a long breath. She wanted to rant at the girl, but Harry pulled her in tighter, talking before she could. "Greengrass, if you believe those rumors then I am sure you believe we have orgies under the full moon and eat virgins for fun. Are you ready to bend over the next moon?"

"Harry," she admonished him. It didn't matter that he had repeated words they had heard her say, her wolf was cheering at him or that it was probably his wolf speaking. "That is uncalled for."

The smell from Daphne had become scared. "Oh, Merlin, that was true?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you think Remus and Sirius would mind if we wait outside the front gate? I can't take this stupidity and bigotry."

"I am not stupid or a bigot, Potter," Daphne said angrily.

She pulled out of his arms and turned to face the girl. "You do a good job of pretending one. We have heard you, Daphne Greengrass. We heard you and your friends when you didn't think we were listening. You will come to find that wolves have excellent hearing. If half those rumors were true do you think the Ministry, let alone the Headmaster or the Governors, would have allowed us to stay at the school?"

"All we want is to be left alone and allowed to live like normal people. Yes, like you now, we have this horrible thing in us, but I refuse to let it control me. I refuse to let it dominate what people see in me. I refuse to let our Pack be subjugated that way. If you dare to bring in those bigoted ideas or treat any of our pack poorly, I swear to Merlin you will regret it, Daphne Greengrass," Hermione threatened. It was the wolf protecting her Pack, but she gave into it. She would not be cowered or give into this bint or her parents.

Daphne had taken a step back, the pallor of her skin paling. The haggard mask she had been holding up shattered and she grabbed the door frame. The wolf retreated a little to see the girl look almost broken. "You feel it too? Like there is something else inside you?"

She suddenly remembered that first month before Harry turned. He had gone through massive mood swings like this and had made a similar comment. "We like to call it our wolf," Harry said, still not turning. "I try not to fear it. It is part of me now. Daphne, I can smell how scared you are. We don't need to be your enemy. Hermione and I know what you are going through."

"I'm so scared," she told them in a small voice. "All I want to do is attack anyone that I don't know. I actually bit a Healer when I was in St. Mungo's. The smell of the trolls we use make my hair stand on end. I don't want to be a blood crazed monster."

"Then don't," Harry said in an even tone finally turning to her. "Talk to Healer Andromeda Tonks. We think she is close to making a new potion to help us. Maybe she can help." Daphne looked at them as though it was a lifeline they had just tossed at her. "Daphne, we are not monsters. No one in my pack is. You don't have to be either."

The girl's eyes were bright with unshed tears before she stood tall. After a moment, she seemed to get control of herself again. Her face took on more of the mask, that still looked shattered in her unkept state. "We don't have to be enemies, but I won't be friends."

She nodded. Harry pulled her to him again. "We will help you if you want. I have warned you if you threaten our Pack."

**-oOo-**

**January 4, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry was jogging with Hermione next to him. Ron, Neville, Jason and Bonnie were just behind them. He looked over his shoulder to see the others spread out in two or three groups over a few hundred meters. The run around the quidditch pitch was almost getting too easy for them all.

"So," Ron huffed as he tried to keep up with them. They had slowly increased the pace over the months to make it harder. "Who are... the new... wolves?"

"Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis," Harry said easily. He felt mildly warmed up. The run around the quidditch pitch was mild compared to the longer runs they did Tuesday and Thursdays.

"Uhg. How... are you going... to live with... Slytherins," Ron asked.

"We have an accord," Hermione told him as though they were walking.

Neville looked at her. "What does that... mean," he asked her.

"Why can't you carry us," Bonnie asked. She sounded only slightly winded. Jason and her had started the same routine they had, including the two special ones Hermione and him did. The others joined them three days a week. Hermione and him usually ran a much shorter circuit with Annabel a few days a week. Her schedule didn't really match theirs and she wasn't interested in the more rigorous ones they did.

Harry laughed at her before looking over his shoulder at Neville. "Neville, you need some weight training?"

"What," he asked before Bonnie jumped on his back.

"Merlin's balls," Neville cried out, stumbling and almost dumping them both to the ground. The rest of them laughed. They had done precious little laughing in the last month or two.

Neville righted himself and Bonnie laughed as he grabbed her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her piggyback.

"You cheat," Jason said to her.

"Yep," she said without any remorse. "I run with them on Tuesday and Thursday morning too. Oh, your nice and warm, Neville."

"Wait, you… run more than… this," Ron asked. Harry laughed to see Neville's face turn red. Hermione hit him, but not too hard. They both knew Bonnie had developed a crush on their friend. Her thirteenth birthday was only a week or so away, making him a year and a half older, but that may not matter. Harry had never thought how odd it was that Neville and him had the same birthday until Parvati mentioned it the other day.

"We do, Ron. That is only a Lobo run though," she told him.

"You never answered… our question… about an… accord," Neville started to huff as he ran uphill with Bonnie on his back.

"We leave them alone. They leave us alone. If they need help, we help them," he said simply. He hoped Daphne would keep to the simple agreement. It was obvious she was going to be the lead of the group after meeting her that day.

"Even if they… are Slytherin," Ron asked him.

"They are Lobos now," Hermione told him. "We won't let another Lobo go it alone."

Harry smiled at his wife. They had agreed on this after meeting with Daphne and her family. "_A wolf does not go alone unless cast out," _she had said. Harry agreed. If Hermione could think that way after her obvious dislike of the girl, he could too.

As they came up into the courtyard, he smelt Pierre and a girl. Harry knew that scent, having smelt her on Pierre for months now. He smelt agitated. "Luna, I don't have a choice. The Commission finally approved my travel back to France and my parents are withdrawing me from Hogwarts on Friday," Harry heard him. Hermione shared a look.

A rather airy voice came back. "You know that is alright, Pierre. If it is meant to be, we will meet again."

Pierre let out a huff. Hermione nodded. This was a private conversation they weren't supposed to hear. He led them to the far side of the courtyard. Bonnie jumped off Neville's back, staying close to him as they started their workout. "Luna, I don't want to leave you. Will you come to France? You already speak excellent French."

"Pierre, mon ami, I can not. I am meant to be here," the girl said. Harry tried hard to tune them out when he heard them kiss.

"I will come back," he told her. Harry could smell them over their own bodies. There was an attraction there between them, but it was not that of mates. "I need to get to class soon."

"What if we meet in the Astronomy tower? You can usually see the thestrals flying over the forest at sunset," the girl said.

"Harry, how many are we doing today," Ron said blowing out air with each pushup.

"Forty," he said, already at forty. He was doing a hundred twice a day now. Hermione and the other Lobos powered through it. They were trying to keep pace with their Alpha, Bonnie and Jason often falling off around fifty or sixty, Hermione doing just as many as he was. Her muscles were wirier than his. Neville, he matched Harry's pace and count. Their friend had changed this year.

Harry finished and turned to do sit-ups. He was not prepared to see a set of sky blue eyes framed by blonde hair. The large orbs were looking at him upside down and cocked to the side. "Whoa," he said, not having heard or smelled her come up to him. Her smell was just as strong now as it had been when they came into the courtyard.

"Hello, Harry Potter," the girl said in her far-off voice.

"Ginny isn't with us, Luna," Ron told her.

"Oh, I am not looking for Ginevra. I am looking for Harry Potter."

Harry moved to a sitting position. "Ah, hi," he said to her. "Who are you?" What he found strange was how her eyes never strayed from his own. Most times when he met people this close up, they kept looking at his scar.

"Luna Lovegood. She's one of Ginny's friends," Ron said.

Hermione moved next to him and Luna regarded her. "Hello, Hermione Potter. I am not here to steal your wolf," she said with a wistful smile. "As fine of a specimen he is, he is too in love with you to do that."

Bonnie snorted. "I like her," she said with a smirk at Hermione who huffed.

"Did you want something," he asked her, unsure what was going on.

"Oh, yes. I would really like to find a crumpled-horn snorcack, but they do not live around here."

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Ah, sure." It sounded like a question.

"Luna, I think he wanted to know if you wanted something from him today," Ron said. "She can be a little barmy at times."

She looked at the redhead. Her voice was not as airy and definitely offended. "I am not barmy, Ronald. And, yes, I wanted to talk to Harry and his pack."

"All of us," Bonnie asked.

"You are part of our pack," Jason snarked.

"Shut it, you," she snapped back.

Luna gave a smile to them. "I see you found your family finally," she said quietly to him. Harry blinked and Hermione put a hand on his arm. Luna looked him straight in the eyes. "I know you were lonely for a long time. I know what lonely feels like."

Harry had a sense that the girl knew far more than she was supposed too. It was sort of like looking at Trelawney when she had gone into the Prophesy trance last year, but Luna was lucid and aware of what she was doing. "Thanks," he said.

Everyone around him had stopped. The last of the group had joined them and were on the ground or starting their exercises. "Pierre has been lonely too. I am afraid he thinks we are more than we are. I was hoping you could help me talk to him."

They were quiet for a few. "Luna, what did you want to talk to him about?" Hermione had asked gently.

"As you heard, he is going back to France. He would like to claim me as his mate. I know I am not. I also know I cannot leave England. It is my home and where I am needed," she told Hermione.

"Why us?"

She cocked her head to the side. "You are an Alpha, my two Potters. Pierre respects you."

He snorted, not being able to keep it in. "Luna, I don't know what Pierre has told you, but he has hardly spoken to us since October. I don't know he would listen to me."

She gave him an encouraging smile. "He respects you and your mate. Pierre wants what you two have. He is also incredibly shy and never wanted to bother you. Can you meet us in the Astronomy Tower at seven tonight?"

"Ah, sure," he told her.

**-oOo-**

**January 9, 1995**

**Bliyhl House, Devonshire, England**

Sirius was eating the stew as fast as he could. He had been under deep cover for the last week and had eaten only scraps and half meals as he chased his quarry. Peter had gone to ground months ago and nothing had been seen, heard or smelt of him since November. The man was good at hiding, but Sirius hadn't known he was that good. It was as though he had found a bunker that never required him to leave.

Thus, he was following Fenrir.

He had taken a swig of butterbeer when the people he needed to talk to finally showed in the dining room. Remus, Tonks, Dan and Alexandra came into the room. It was very late, close to midnight, when he had trooped into the entry way. "You look like something the dog dragged in," Tonks said in greeting.

"Ha," he said at her joke. "You look like you fell into a cotton candy machine."

She smiled and wagged her eyebrows at him. "I don't hear any complaints about the color of my hair from those that matter."

He gave Remus a smile. "Should I ask which hair?"

Remus gave him a sour look. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"I do, and I can tell you he kisses pretty good and he doesn't like hair in areas," she told him.

Dan made a face. "If you don't mind, I would like to hear this report. I need to get up early in the morning."

Alexandra just looked unimpressed. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't good, I can tell you that. It took me two days to finally track some of his pack into the mountains about thirty miles south of Hogsmeade. Then another four to find where they were going. I was only just able to get a peak in a large series of caves. Almost got caught."

Remus pursed his lips. "That is awful close to the school and village. What did you see?"

"It was a large cave network with lots of sun lamps. Those aren't cheap. They were using them to grow plants. I recognized wolfsbane, tentaculars, mandrakes, wiggintrees and a dozen common flowers. Must have been a dozen or more plants I didn't recognize. It was a greenhouse that was outputting half as much as the Greengrasses," he told them before taking another spoonful.

He rubbed his eyes. He needed to sleep for a week. He finished chewing before speaking. "I've never seen so many werewolves in one spot and controlled by one Alpha. It didn't seem natural."

He missed the look Alexandra and Remus shared. "What do you mean?"

"I counted and smelled more than thirty werewolves. It was Fenrir's pack, Remus," he said looking at his friend. "It wasn't just werewolves either. They had guard trolls and hags."

"How many hags," Alexandra said suddenly.

He rubbed his eyes again. "I don't know. Four, maybe five."

"Sirius, this is very important. Was it four or five hags?" He looked at the tense Remus.

"I'm not sure. I was more interested in avoiding the dozen wolves with wands and the half dozen trolls," he told them, not understanding when Alexandra and Remus looked at each other. Dan's lips pursed.

"You don't think a coven has found the old ways," Remus asked Alexandra.

"It is a five or seven count, Remus. Seven is the most powerful but five is the most commanding," Alexandra said. She suddenly stood up and Sirius felt his body go on alert to smell the agitation in them. "I need a wolfscrit."

"A what," he asked.

"Remus, you two aren't making any sense," Tonks said.

Remus rubbed his face. They had not gone over this with the kids yet, but he may have to tomorrow. "Sirius, it is very important. Did you see or smell five hags? There are old links between us and the hags that could be very dangerous if a coven is active in the old ways."

"Remus, you aren't talking about the Hag's call, are you," Dan asked.

"Yes."

"Luv, you still aren't making sense to Sirius and I," Dora said concerned.

He looked at her before explaining to them of the links between Hags and Werewolves and what the Hag's call was. Dora pursed her lips and was quiet for a few before asking, "Do you think we should finally tell my Boss? We can't handle that many if it is what you say," she told Remus putting a hand on his arm.

Remus sighed. "I think we should," Dan said across from him. "Remus, I can't really provide any support. I don't have the ability to use a wand and I don't have my service piece anymore."

"Dan, you could get it back if you want to take up Bone's offer to be a liaison between the Ministry and the muggle government," Remus told him. Dan looked thoughtful. He had found work as a Security Guard at a local company after the WRC approved it. Remus could see the man wasn't totally please.

"I may have to talk to her," he told Remus.

"I don't trust the DMLE," Sirius said to them. He had a good reason not too.

"Then why do you let me in the house?" Tonks crossed her arms.

Sirius shrugged. "Not my house. Not my responsibility. Figured Remus could house train you."

"Oi," she said, her hair turning a dark pink. "I'll let you know I haven't wet the bed since last night."

Remus had been drinking some butterbeer out of a bottle and spat it out. Sirius laughed. Alexandra came back into the room. "Remus, we need to know if it's a coven. There is a potion that can be made from some of those ingredients that the coven's use to help control werewolves. Sirius, are you certain of how many hags were there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No. As I said, there was a lot of security there. I only got to peek in for a few minutes before I thought a troll caught my scent."

"I vote we tell the DMLE," Remus said.

Alexandra glared at him. "I am not letting the Ministry get their hands on one of these. I will kill you myself, Remus, if you suggest it."

Tonks stood up, her wand in hand and pointing at Alexandra's chest. "Over my dead body," she said in a very dangerous tone.

Alexandra's eyes hardened and took on a golden sheen for a moment. "Unless you mean to use that, don't you ever point that wand at me again, girl," the elder wolf said in a low deadpan voice.

Remus gently pushed his mate's wand down. "Dora, Alexandra is one of my oldest friends, next to Sirius. Please know she would not do anything like that without good reason. Alexandra," he said with a harder tone. "You threaten my mate again and we will have words."

They glared at each other for a moment. Sirius saw Dan shift out of the corner of his eye. The man had a heavy crystal vase in his hand. Sirius had never really dealt with different packs before, but until now they had gotten along. "Remus, you will stand down before this gets out of hand," Dan warned.

Sirius slipped his own wand out under the table. Remus took in a deep breath. "I have no intentions of anyone outside of this room or our packs to know about the wolfscrits. Why you would even think that offends me, Alexandra. But I do think we need to inform Bones of what we have found, where they are and what that potion is and can do."

"My mother should know too. She has been working on modifying the wolfbane potion with what she had found in the Potters. Bones has agreed to release some stores of hagsbestian silver to her."

Alexandra sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes had gone wide. "That is cursed silver that should never be used on a wolf."

"Harry and Hermione still have it in their systems," Remus said to her. "Are they in danger?"

The greying hair woman looked shocked and sat in the chair. "How are they still alive," she asked. "You know what silver does to us. That stuff is worse."

Sirius knew silver wasn't good for a wolf, but he didn't really know why. "Remus, what is she talking about," Tonks asked, sitting back down and putting her wand away.

"It blocks the infection that is lycanthrope. That means we lose any protection: spell resistance, faster healing, physical hardiness, strength. Hagbestian silver cleanses the infection in the area it penetrates. If in the blood stream it blocks the effects of the infection. It is a sure way to kill a wolf because the body will go into shock or suffer the trauma it has taken at the sudden loss of something so vital," she told them.

"If a coven is involved, and hagbestian silver is moving around, they are refreshing their numbers, maybe even expanding."

Remus frowned. "Dora, did you say that a muggle girl was missing after the attacks in Tettenhall."

"Two, actually," she said. "That isn't widespread knowledge. The Ministry isn't that interested in reporting on the muggles."

"Fools," Alexandra said. "Remus, you know as I do how they make hagbestian silver."

"The sacrifice of a virgin," Sirius said.

"The consummation and consumption of a virgin," she corrected him. "That cursed substance is made from the blood and spunk of virgins. If they are forced together, it makes a variant that can be used to control our kind. If made from the consummation of two in love, it can purify the foulness in the infection. Either way, the girl that is consummated will be taken by the coven. If her virgin sacrifice is used to make the substance, then she will become a hag. Do you know how a hag is made?"

"How," Dan asked when the room remained silent.

"The deflowered virgin is offered to the old gods. This is done in one of two ways. They kill one of their own, letting all her blood. It is purified of the silver they consume as part of their religion to make hagbestian silver. The girl is then forced to drink the purified blood so the dark soul of the now drained hag inhabits the body of the deflowered virgin. She is no longer pure. The second way is to offer her virgin blood and the spunk of the one that deflowered her to the old gods. They will consume the souls of both and give the girl the powers and appetite of the hag." She sounded disgusted.

"Oh, shite," Sirius said sitting back in his chair.


	22. Chapter 22 - Learnig to Get Along

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: ************Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 22**

**January 10, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Remus had called them to his office after discovering that Prim had not waited on the Potters when at Bliyhl House excepts meals or if others were around. It had come out last night when he had made a stray comment about having her looking for something Hermione thought she had left behind. She had made a comment about them asking their elf.

Harry had come in holding both their bags. Looking at the boy, Remus realized he had grown, they both had, over the last six months. Half a summer of him finally getting food and the exercise schedule they were maintaining had seen the small boy add three or four inches and a stone weight in mostly muscle and bone. The wolf probably had an influence on this too.

His quite attractive wife next to him had also grown and matured. She still had a slight frame, but her figure had filled out and she had put on a good two inches. While Harry had bulked out, she had a wiry muscle structure in a more petite frame that hid the strength she had gained. In a few more years, Harry would be able to challenge any Alpha he wanted. Any wizard for that matter. The power projection he had witnessed at the Greengrasses was more than equal to Lord Greengrass. He had felt Hermione to. Her raw magic was a match to his own and he wasn't that poor in the power department, just his pockets.

"Remus, why did you want us to come to your office?"

"I think this will be a quick matter. Do either of you have a house elf," he asked.

They both looked at him. Hermione was a mask of disgust while Harry looked confused. "No. You said all our house elves died when Potter Manor fell and the one my mother had she gave to you for Bliyhl House."

He nodded. He had an idea of who they were looking for.

"Harry, when you freed Dobby, did he say anything about a new Master or do anything that might seem odd."

Harry frowned. "You can't be serious? I like the elf and all, would even call him our friend, but Dobby is not my elf."

There was a crack and Dobby appeared next to Remus desk. "Bloody hell," Harry called out.

"Harry," she corrected him.

Dobby looked extremely guilty. The elf was looking at his wards with large green eyes that were full of tears and he was wringing his ears so much Remus wasn't sure if the elf was going to tear them. "Dobby, stop, you'll hurt yourself," Harry said to the elf. Dobby stilled his hands, but still held his ears tight.

"As Master says," Dobby said to him sounding as though he let someone down he cared for deeply.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, no, Dobby. Why?"

Dobby looked down, rubbing his foot into the floor. "Dobby had to, Mistress. Dobby wants to be free, but Dobby needs a wizard or witch to live. Dobby knows Masters want him to be free. Dobby did as Masters wanted."

"I don't understand," Harry said. Hermione looked close to tears herself.

"Do you not, Harry," Remus asked. "You freed Dobby, but he knew, even when he finally gained his freedom, that it could not last. An elf not in servitude to a wizard, witch, business or institution will grow weak and die eventually."

"But I thought Dumbledore hired him for Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Oh, Dobby, I don't want you to be a slave."

Dobby looked up and smiled, finally releasing his ears. "And that is why Dobby is happy to serve his Master and Mistress. Dobby longs to be free, but I long for a family too."

There was a pause. Harry took Hermione's hand and they seemed to have a silent conversation before Harry turned to his elf again. "Dobby, we would be happy to have you in our family. We would also like you to do what you want."

Dobby eyes swelled with more tears and they started to fall down his cheeks. "OH! Dobby serve the Great Harry Potter and his Lady Hermione!"

"But is that what you want," Hermione said. "You said you want to be free. If you serve us, you won't be."

"Dobby is family. I feel your intentions, Mistress Hermione. That is free enough for Dobby."

**-oOo-**

**January 13, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus had had some of the worst three weeks he could remember as Headmaster. Even when he had children petrified in the Hospital, it hadn't been as bad as this. Then again, none of the internal workings of his school had been so public until now.

Hogwarts was now a school of five Houses. The crest in the great hall had changed the day all the students had returned. There was now a grey wolf in a silver circle over the top of the Founders crests. The Governors and him had tried to change it, but the magic of Hogwarts would not be dissuaded and the old paintings of the Founders in his office were in agreement. He had been surprised that even Slytherin had agreed. Albus had to suspect it was the three new beasts that would be returning later this month.

Potter was also a worry. He was progressing faster than he had thought he might. His life debts to his family meant the boy was off limits and he had no persuasion over the boy to lead him into the Light. Observations were leading him to believe the boy would not go dark, but he wouldn't be part of the Light either. His renunciation of Gryffindor House was proof of that.

Looking around the hall, he was worried. The original idea of bringing the Triwizard Tournament back was to bring unity to the wizarding world. Albus had seen the cracks starting to form outside the school, the divisions that were starting to split the pure and old bloods from the half-blood and muggle-born. As much as the wizarding world needed the fresh blood of muggle or squib born, he had always sought to maintain the old traditions.

It would appear that many of the great social upheavals that had infected the muggle world over the last century were finally percolating into the wizarding world. He did not want to see the old traditions die, but looking at the five Lobo students sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table tonight was a sign of a crossroads.

Harry Potter was a werewolf now. One of the most feared beasts in their world. He was also married and in full compliance with the Preservation of Magical Heritage Act. In a few years, he would be able to claim his Lordship and in seven years he would be a voting member of the Wizengamot. Albus had a feeling the boy would be a powerhouse and most of the old Alliance that died with Fleamont already flocked around him.

He could do nothing to them, even if he wanted, and he wanted to badly. More than half of his coalition was represented in those around the boy. Easily as much in Bones Alliance. To control the Savior of the Wizarding World would have ensured all his plans would success in the end. Now they were going up in flames because he couldn't act on them because they involved the boy. Even if Tom was to come back, Dumbledore suspected he was looking at the next generation of leaders in that pack and the friends that congregated around them.

Most in their world still looked to the boy, whether in hatred, fear or adoration. Far more in the last category than he imagined. There had been a clear shift in sentiment among the population of students around them. His influence was enough to overshadow even the Great Albus Dumbledore.

Diggory and Johnson appeared to be at the center of this change in sentiment. The couple sat talking with friends at the Gryffindor table tonight. All of Hufflepuff and most of Gryffindor were so firmly behind them that he had not been able to find a single student that would take up the prefect badges in either house. Rules of Head Boy and Head Girl would not allow him to present the title to any other for the year. Right now, it was only those in Ravenclaw and Slytherin that were taking up the honors of being a Prefect and it was not a good situation.

About a fifth of Ravenclaw sided with the other houses, while the rest were firmly with Slytherin and in the last two weeks both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had lost fifty points a week from the other Prefects. It was bad enough he had had to agree with Minerva to suspend point deductions and detention recommendations from Prefects. Especially since neither the Gryffindors nor Hufflepuffs were causing any issues. They were acting more like adults than some of the adults on his staff.

More troubling was that others couldn't do much to the Potters and now their allies either. The current Death Eaters, or whatever they were, were steering well clear of the boy and his chit. The magic swirling around them was dangerous to anyone that truly challenged them.

Looking around, he was going to have to act soon to protect them more, meaning he would lose more control than just around them. He could feel the pull on his debts. Before, the wolfs had been safe and sound. This shift was a danger to them, a danger he had not anticipated when he secretly supported the changes, even if he had no involvement in it.

He truly thought they would have an incident at the ball. What happened had turned out to be far worse.

It had shut down avenues to affect change. After having missed the opening session of the ICW while dealing with this issue, he had been removed from both the Head Mudwump and Senior Council. Things had been moving to a more lenient sway in the ICW faster than he could have known, and he wasn't sure even if he had been there it would have turned out differently. Parts of the new Creature Rights bill had been passed, mostly adding to the Intelligent and Near Intelligent Rights Act when the bill could not be passed in its entirety. The wolves in the hall were now recognized as full witches and wizards. That meant they could file for the IWL's and AWL's through the ICW.

It would also mean they would now be applicable to apply for a Ministry Alternate Schooling Certificate, allowing them to keep their wands and use them outside of Hogwarts. With these changes, none of them would need to set foot in Hogwarts again. Albus didn't like losing all control like that and he wondered how long it would take the ICW to finalize the new rules and how long it would take the Pack to find out. So far, they had been very proficient at obtaining ICW documentation that most never even bothered to know existed.

Being recognized as wizards also meant the ICW Injunction to have all international mail to go through the WRC would be in jeopardy of being lifted. He had only been able to enact that before because they were classified beast before being classified magic wielders. His debts aloud it because he could use the information to keep them here and safe. Now that had been reversed, other laws took precedence.

His plans to preserve the old traditions was going to die and he could only be a spectator if he couldn't find a way to break his life debt or find a different approach.

He looked long and hard at the boy that laughed at something Ronald Weasley had said. He was curious to notice the Longbottom heir talking animatedly with one of the other wolves. She was a first year. Why would a fourth year be interested in her, even if she did look mature for her age. He may have to keep an eye on the boy. The Weasleys and Longbottoms had been some of his most ardent supporters for decades.

"Minerva," he said to his Deputy Headmistress. So far, she had been as good as her word and the responsibilities he had transferred to her had been confirmed by the Governors and they refused to return them. He was not liking having lost so much control of his world.

"Yes, Headmaster," she responded in a very formal tone. Since Christmas, their easy professional and friendly relationship had disintegrated. A person who had been unwaveringly loyal to him for more than sixty years looked at him as though constantly disgusted. It was much the same look he now received from much of his staff.

"Would you draft a proposal with the Head of Houses for a formal amendment to add the Lobo Dorm as an official dorm in the Hogwarts Charter," he asked her. That was his responsibility still, but he knew that Minerva would draft the proposal most likely to gain the loyalty back of those that were shunning him. He would need to use his influence on the Governors to pass it, whether he agreed with it or not.

"Of course, Headmaster. I will call a meeting tomorrow to discuss Lobo House. When would you like the proposal?"

He frowned. He refused to call it a House. It was not founded by any of the original founders. If he did, then Potter or someone else would need to be elevated to that position. If anyone deserved that distinction it was a Dumbledore. It didn't matter that the Potters could trace lineage to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Dumbledore could trace his back to Ravenclaw, even if he had been in Gryffindor's House.

"As soon as you can. I would not like to go without Prefects in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for much longer," he told her.

"Shall I also draft a change in rules for the Lobos House so that they will be recognized as full students again? That would include a Quidditch team if they are to gain enough students. I don't think any of those students will take up their rolls again with anything less."

He popped two lemon drops into his mouth. _No_, he thought bitterly. _Those students had been very clear and steadfast in their demands. _He crunched the candies to think about the Great Albus Dumbledore bowing to children.

It teased in the back of his mind that the Potters would be his equal and he had rethink his approach.

**-oOo-**

**January 19, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Pansy was looking across the hall. Today was the first day for her to see the new mutts. They sat at the end of Hufflepuff table with most of the other creatures. She felt a twinge of regret to see Daphne and Tracey sitting with them, straight and stiff, acting as though nothing around them bothered them. Blaise was just as aloof as usual. Daphne had been a girl she enjoyed talking too, even considering her a friend at times, but now that they were mutts, they would never be welcomed at their table or in their house again.

Draco was looking at them too. He was still upset over the Yule Ball, having the attention turned to the mutts and Cedric's rebellion. "I see they already know their place," Draco commented.

She sniffed. It was no secret that he had harbored a crush on Daphne, besides her. Starting to know her husband better, she could tell he still found her attractive. He didn't look at Daphne like he did at her, but there was still lust in his eyes.

"Such a waste," Theo said next to Draco. "I would have liked to shag them once, but I can't dirty myself that way now."

Vincent shrugged. "She is still pretty. I could see her on all fours like a mutt."

She looked at him, her lip curling a little. "Why would you want her on you," she asked. "You want to become one of them?"

He gave a wicked smile. "I never said I wanted her on me, but under me, in her mouth or on her knees?" He shrugged again.

"You're sick, Goyle," Draco said next to her. "Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

Goyle snorted. "Not even for that Granger bitch? I know you want to get back at Potter and she isn't bad looking."

"She's better than bad. Too bad she's a mudblood," Gregory said.

"If it hurt Potter, then maybe," he admitted, not really looking all that enthused.

"It's not Granger anymore," Pansy told them and they all looked at her. "I heard Flitwick call her Potter in the hall yesterday."

They all turned to look at them now. "Well, that explains some," Gregory said. "I thought she looked a little bowlegged the other day."

She pursed her lips. One of the downsides to having mostly male friends was the way they talked. Not that she wasn't bad with Daphne or Tracey in private... was not that bad. She couldn't do that anymore. Millicent wasn't really one she could share stuff like that with. Maybe she had lost something.

"What is that supposed to mean," Theodore asked. "I wouldn't touch her even if I was Potter. Mudloods."

"It means that her cherry has been popped and she is now fair game," Vincent told him.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't, Vincent. I think we should leave Potter alone for now, and do not go after his wife. If you do, he will have course for recompense against you and your entire family," she told him.

Draco frowned. He had read the same things she had. Lady Malfoy had sent then copies of the WRI and Magical Heritage laws and instructed them to memorize them. She knew Draco's lust to get Potter, but he hadn't gone near the prat since Halloween. Draco had other larger things to worry about. She could worry about the Potters.

"What do you mean," he asked her. "She's a mutt. I'm sure she'll howl like a mutt in heat to a thick prick in her if we get her in a room in the dungeon."

"You dolt. You don't get it, do you," she snapped at him. They all turned to her. She was not going to act the simpering schoolgirl now that she had Draco. She didn't need to act the weak fool anymore because that was what boys liked. "The Potters are protected by the Magical Heritage Act. You go after either one of them and they get hurt or killed, you just denied a magical line from progenerating. That can be a walk through the Veil, even if you are a Scion, and up to half of your family's fortune to them or their named heir. That is what Yaxley, Crouch and even Dumbledore is facing right now if the claims are found true about Black."

Vincent and Gregory frowned and scrunched their brow. If they weren't so effing loyal to Draco, she would have told him to dump the simpletons ages ago.

"There is also the fact they are mutts. Either one of them could kill you and get off with no more than a fine if they think you mean true harm to them. They are mates. That means under the Creature classifications, they qualify as a bonded pair. Even you should know the consequences for that if you get caught. Leave the Potters to me," she told them.

She had a happy thrill go through her to see Draco's approval. She wondered if she would be rewarded tonight? His tongue was as good as his prick in her.

"So, you figure out what was in that egg, Draco," Theo asked looking at Crabbe and Goyle with a disgusted face.

She couldn't keep her face from losing some color. She was not looking forward to being a hostage of the merfolk. Draco looked at her quickly. She could sense his own discomfort. "Ages ago," Draco drawled.

They all waited for him to say more. Not long ago he would have bragged about knowing stuff others did not, eventually telling his followers, but Draco was changing. He was becoming more reserved. In a way, she liked it. She knew his inner secrets right now, and she could horde that fact over their group when he wasn't around.

"Well, what is it," Vincent finally asked.

Draco looked up and down the table before leaning in. "Those weren't screeches we heard." He leaned back again. In a very rare show, his hand found hers under the table. It was a sign of how worried he was about the event in a little more than a month from now. Having his hand in hers helped her too. She really didn't want to drown if it meant what they thought it did. Nor did she want to end up as fish food for the heathens with fishtails.

"That's it? That's all you are going to say," Gregory looked put out.

Draco smirked. "I am a Champion. I will let you know if I need help. Ah, mail."

She looked up to see the owls gliding down. Draco's eagle owl came down and landed before her. She gave the owl a look before looking at Draco. He raised an eyebrow to see two letters on the owls leg that was being held before her, not him. She took them off and handed one to Draco. It still sent a thrill through her to see the name Mrs. Pansy Malfoy on the letter.

Hers was obviously from Lady Malfoy. She had quickly come to recognize the matriarchs flowing script.

**-o-**

_Pansy,_

_I would like to tell you that the word I have heard so far has please Lord Malfoy and myself. You have done well by Draco. Now, I must impress on you the important role in bearing an heir for the House of Malfoy._

_You shall start visiting Severus Snape the day after your bleeding stops each month. You will take a potion that will increase your chances to bear and have a child. It is imperative you encourage Draco to sire a child in case the next task or two prevents him in the future._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

**_-o-_**

Pansy swallowed. She was not sure if she was ready to bear a child, but that had been the known expectation for this early marriage. What she liked less was the demanding tone of her mother in law. She had heard from Draco the punishments he had had a few times and she did not relish the thought of not doing as she was told. She could not wait until she was seventeen, then she could go tell Narcissa to stuff it.

**-oOo-**

**January 22, 1995**

**Hogwarts, England**

The wind was beating on the window pain and the morning was dark. Bonnie found herself curled up in her large bed. The duvet was wrapped around her and she had a small hole to let the cool air of the dorm into her nest. The mechanical alarm clock went off on the side of her bed. She growled at it, not wanting to get up, but too annoyed at the alarm not to stop it.

She took her small stuffed rabbit and shot it out the hole. It hit the clock and they both crashed to the floor. She would have to repair it later. It was a good thing Hermione had taught her how to cast the _reparo _spell.

She waited in her cocoon for a little bit more, listening to ice and snow hit her window. It was going to be a miserable day outside, meaning they would either be stuck in the dorms all day or spend much of it in the library. She understood she needed to get good grades, and she was third in her year, but sometimes she just wanted to take a full day off and just go and walk or run around the grounds. With the weather so bad out, she doubted she could even go down to see Hagrid. She found visiting him was a fun time to hear all the man knew about animals. She was looking forward to taking Care of Magical Creatures, even if she had to admit she was glad not to deal with the blast-ended squirts.

No, today was most likely going to be a dorm day. She hated that it wasn't safe to go explore the castle without someone with her, usually a group. Since that day they had been attacked in October, and then before Christmas, she didn't trust being alone in the castle. She loved learning magic. It was one of the best things in the world, but she wanted to play and just be a kid too, and that meant she wanted to explore on her own.

After getting up and getting ready, her stomach grumbled. She wasn't sure if she should go to the Great Hall or call on the Potter's elf. They had permission to eat in the dorms when they wanted, something she used when it got to be too much outside the Lobos dorm. Today, she wanted her friends, and her Pack. Walking back out into the Common Area she saw the three new Lobos sitting in the chairs by the fire. She sniffed. She didn't like the smell of the dark hair girl. She smelled of power, but not like Harry or Hermione.

She found great comfort and felt like she had found a family in them. Daphne and the others felt aloof. They smelled, not tainted, but not clean. It was something that bothered her, and Hermione. She had actually growled at them when they had come back to the House after the turn and found them here. She really didn't like the way she had sized up Harry. There was a challenge and lust in her expression that had caused Hermione to possessively grab Harry's arm.

Jason was sitting in a chair away from them, a book in his lap and his dragon figure making a nest in his hair. She smiled at him. Hermione had given him that and he almost never went anywhere without it.

"Green, how do I interrupt the Potters long enough to have them answer their door? I knocked on both doors for a few and Wilmont won't say anything," Greengrass said with a tone to her voice that made her fight her own wolf down. It had a command to it. Harry was her Alpha and that would not change.

"We leave them alone Sunday morning," she told them. "Jason, you about ready? Yvonne, Luna and Nathan should be here soon."

Jason nodded. "Let me just finish this paragraph. Can we go outside today?"

The dark skin boy looked at a window and made a face. "Sure, grab your winter cloak. I'll put a warming, impervious and the umbrella charm on us."

Daphne scrunched her brow. "Those are third and fourth year spells. How would you know them?"

"Hermione. She found then first and second year. Come on, Jason, I'm getting hungry."

Daphne scoffed. "I'm sure Potter just told you that to make herself sound more intelligent. A muggleborn isn't that smart. Now, how to stop the Potters from doing whatever they are doing? I need to talk to them."

She felt her anger pique at the girl. Since they moved in, Daphne had been quiet, but would try to dominate the dorm if Harry and Hermione were not around. Today the girl was the worst she had seen. "As I said, we don't bother them on Sunday morning. Saturdays we leave them be until about ten."

"They are the prefects and you shouldn't be covering for them." Jason had returned from his room and stood next to her. He stared at her and Blaise stood to be besides Daphne. Tracey Davis just sat in the chair and stared at the fire. She reminded her of Annabel at the start of the year.

"They are our prefects. They also should be able to get their own time," she told the girl. The girl didn't like her defiance and she could smell it.

"I am going to report this to Professor Lupin. Prefects not doing their duties," she said, as though that would make a difference.

She scoffed. "Go ahead. They are with Professor Lupin if you need to know, you bint. They usually let us sleep in and do whatever we want on Sundays while they get up and are out of the dorm by about six. They typically come back a little after ten and then take a nap and have a late lunch in the dorms. I don't see that as being lax in their Prefect responsibilities when they aren't even in the dorm."

They glared at each other, a slight growl coming to Daphne's throat. She fingered the release on her holster. Harry had made sure they all had one after her and Hermione had gotten them at Christmas. She was sure the older girl would probably wipe the floor with her if it came to a fair duel, but Bonnie was not going to let it be fair. Remus was too good a teacher to just let you only know how to trade spells.

"You call me that name again, runt, and we'll have words."

Bonnie snorted and took off towards the stairs, Jason on her heels. "Who in Merlin does that girl think she is to say that to me," Daphne raged as the door opened.

"None of the first-years would treat us that way in Slytherin. There is a certain decorum," Blaise said as they walked down the stairs.

"Potter is too lenient," Daphne said. "I don't think we can afford to shake things up right now though. They are helping us."

"I think you could be nicer," she heard Tracey. "You didn't used to act this way."

Daphne let out a frustrated growl. "As much as I don't want..." her voice was cut off as the door shut and they made their way down the stairs.

"I don't like them," Jason said next to her.

"I know," she said in a short snip. She was not pleased with the girl. "I think you should move downstairs to be next to Hermione. I don't like you upstairs with only them."

"I like that room though," he told her.

"How about we move the wardrobe?"

He frowned before conceding. "Fine. I want the bed too. They have my scent."

"We can probably ask Dobby to help," she told him.

They walked down to the bottom of North Tower to wait for their friends. About half way down, she could smell a group approaching them. She could smell Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Yvonne, Nathan and the new girl Luna. She found she liked the third-year Ravenclaw. Over the last week, she had started to hang out with them. She knew a third person would brave the elements to see Hagrid now.

Jason gave her a sly smile. "I smell your boyfriend," he teased like a younger brother would to his sister.

She tried not to let her cheeks color. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Bonnie and Neville sitting in a pumpkin patch. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ow," he said as she elbowed him.

"Bonnie, stop beating up Jason," Hermione called up the stairs. Jason grinned and mimed kissing.

"Jason, I swear I'll leave you in a snowbank."

"You will not. Hermione would never let you," he said smugly.

"I might," Harry told him as they reached the bottom of the stairs. As usual, their Alphas looked exhausted. She could smell the sweat, an earthy musk and tones of masculine shampoo from Neville, and with his tousled blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her, her heart beat a little faster. Him and Ron looked tired too. "What are you teasing her about? Last time she took her wand out on me."

Jason didn't look quite so confident. She glared at him too tell him to stay quiet. "It was nothing. Did any of you eat breakfast yet?"

It was a good thing that on Sundays it was more of a brunch from eight to eleven. "I'm hungry but we'll have Dobby bring us something. No, that wasn't a call," Harry said tiredly. She caught site of some large eyes from behind a suit of armor down the hallway from the base of the tower. "Please bring us something to eat in about thirty minutes. I would like to take a shower first."

Hermione leaned against him. She wondered what they did to make them so tired and why they couldn't come, but it looked like Neville and Ron did. They weren't Pack. Why did she feel jealous? She did things without them, but something told her this was important. "Yes, Master Harry," the squeaky voice of their elf came to them.

"If you don't mind me being smelly, I can join you," Neville told them.

Luna gave her usual far away smile to Bonnie. "I can eat a little something more and then join you down to Hagrid's."

"Can I take a shower first, before we go down there," Neville asked. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat to think he might be around for a while today.

"I'm going to go eat and then crawl back into bed," Ron told them.

"If you have them, would you mind if Nathan and I go to the library and meet you later? I want to work on our potions essay," Yvonne said, giving her a significant look. She narrowed her eye at her friend. They finished that essay Friday. Nathan went to open his mouth and Yvonne elbowed him. Hermione looked at them, not missing the interaction. Harry was rubbing the bridge of his nose. She was grateful for that, though his wife might say something later. Or not. Hermione was usually good that way. Or Harry was good at keeping secrets and not teasing her. She wasn't sure which yet.

"Ah, yeah, what Yvonne said." Nathan gave her a look that said he had no clue what was going on. Merlin did look over her at times.

"Right," Harry said a little slowly. "So, I am going to take a shower, maybe a nap. We'll see you with whoever shows about two?"

Ron sighed. "Yes. You owe me a game of chess though. All this studying and extra classes are killing me," Ron told them. "Can Dobby take me something to eat?"

"I can ask him if he can. McGonagall has given us special permission. Otherwise, you can raid the kitchens," Hermione told him.

She raised an eyebrow. Maybe she had something to ask them about. She might be able to wheedle it out of Neville later.

"Harry, the minge wants to talk to you two," she told them as they went to split up. "She's not playing nice today." He groaned and Hermione gave her a reproachful look. Jason sniggered.

"Thanks, Bonnie."

As they walked to the Great Hall, she fell in next to Neville. "So, where do you go with Harry and Hermione," she asked.

Ron groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm going to have bruises until next week and then get more."

Neville looked at him. "Ron, we are not supposed to talk about it."

The redhead looked at Neville before sighing. "Bloody hell, why is this so secretive? Harry or Remus never told us to keep it quiet."

Neville frowned. She was trying to figure out if she should push the issue. Jason spoke first. "How long have you been practicing muggle fighting and dueling?"

It suddenly made sense. Why hadn't she seen it before? Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Since start of December? Remus invited all the advanced group to join him. Third years and up that are interested show up in his office at six every Sunday. If he isn't there, Harry and Hermione lead the class."

She frowned. She didn't like to be left out of things. "Why can't we come? I would like to do that stuff," Bonnie told him.

Ron shrugged. "I just know its third years and up. Only about two dozen students show most weeks. Too early for most." He yawned. "Too early for me too."

Neville laughed. "Yet you drag yourself out of bed. Your sister did a good job against Cedric today. Where does she get all the power and some of those spells?"

"Beats me. The bint has always been bloody strong that way."

"That's your sister," Luna said to him. "I rather like Ginevra. She's always been kind to me."

Ron laughed. "Ginny is, but she has just as many choice names for us at times too. You should've seen the way she went mental on Fred and George over Christmas when they hexed her new brush to keep disappearing every time she went to use it."

Neville snorted. "Remind me never to upset her. Those bat-bogeys chased then all over the dorm for two hours."

Ron laughed again. "Berks deserved it. We all know not to upset her."

She laughed at the image of it too. She liked the twins and Ron. She didn't know Ginny though. "How do you do that hex," Jason asked intrigued. She eyed him with his mischievous smile.

They made it to a cross-section of halls. "I am not telling you. All I need is to have bat-bogeys everywhere. I'm going to take a shower and then take a walk to the kitchens," Ron told them yawning again. "You sure you want to eat first, Nev?"

He shook his head. "I am too hungry. Besides, I said I would escort these two and you know how Harry and Hermione don't want any of the Lobos alone. Not that I blame them."

Ron nodded. "Oh, yeah. Should I come to the Great Hall then?"

"Nah, why don't you go take a shower," Bonnie told him, happy at the thought of one less person to occupy Neville's time. She was starting to wish she could have started last year. At least then she would be a second year and maybe convince Remus or Harry to let her go Sunday mornings.

"Bonnie, I will meet you in about twenty minutes. I should get my cloak if we are going to Hagrid's. It is rather poor weather today," Luna said in her far away voice. How the girl did that, to know what was going on, she didn't know.

"You're not going to wait for me?" Neville looked at her.

"I'll meet them in about twenty minutes so you can go shower," Luna told him.

"You'll be alright," she asked their new friend.

"Oh, yes. No one really bothers me as much and not sure what Hermione said to my dorm mates but all my stuff has found it's way back. "

She looked concerned as the girl wandered off. "Should we follow her," Neville asked.

"I'm hungry," Jason told them.

"I think she will be alright," she said, not sure if she believed her own words.

After that, it was a nice breakfast. Neville was a very sweet boy who made sure she passed through doors first and pulled out her chair. Jason snickered at her to see her face redden. A glare made him stop. Jason got on the topic of herbology with Neville. She was not a huge fan of the subject, but the way Neville brightened up and the look of excitement on his face excited her.

She was a little sad to convince him to go back to Gryffindor. He looked tired and smelled like he needed a shower and a nap. He said he would meet everyone at two in the library.

When he was finally heading back to Gryffindor when they were done and Luna joined them for the walk to Hagrid's, she felt a little sad. Neville was a nice boy, a cute boy. He had leaned out some over the last few months, to be replaced with muscles bigger than Harry's. She was also sure he had grown some too. He may have smelt a little repugnant with his sweat, but she found it wasn't a turn off when it came from him.

The storm had let up some. The wind was coming in buffs and burst. The sleet had changed to a light freezing mist. She cast the charms on all their cloaks and boots, Luna giving her a smile before adding her own weather repellant charm and a charm that would make their boots not slip on the ice. She added that to her list of spells to learn later.

The smoke that drifted out of Hagrid's hut was a welcome sign as they made it down the hill. Fang started to bark before they knocked on the door. "Get back you ruddy dog," Hagrid's booming voice came to then. She liked Hagrid. He had a scent that spoke of a gentle power and caring for those around him. Very unlike the new smells in the dorms.

That was a large reason she wanted out today. She needed a break from the new Lobos. She had a feeling Jason did too. As though reading her thoughts, Luna spoke up as the door unlocked. "It smells fresh out here. So much better than in the school some days."

She shook her head. She really needed to understand how that girl did that.

The door opened and Hagrid looked out. "Who in their ruddy right minds would be so barmy- Oh, it's you lot," he said, his face breaking into a smile.

"Morning, Hagrid," Luna said.

Jason reached to pet Fang who was trying to get past Hagrid. She liked the giant boarhound, who could be just as gentle as his master. "Morning. Get in here. This is no weather to be out in today," he ordered them.

They all filed in. She was pleased to see that they didn't need to shake their clothes of any sleet or moisture. The hut was just the way she liked. It had been a comfort outside of Lobo House since Harry and Hermione had taken them here in November. It was small, with the main room dominated by a fireplace, table and work area for the Groundskeeper and Professor. She noticed a box filled with leafy sticks.

"What's in there, Hagrid," Jason asked.

"Bowtruckles. Their tree was felled by something in the forest. Thought they could use a safe place until spring," he told them bustling around to get a kettle on the fireplace.

Luna smiled and moved to the box. Without hesitation, she stuck her hand into the box. "Do you have any wood lice," she asked the half-giant.

"On the shelf. Just fed 'em last night."

"I think they would like a snack," she said as a stick thing detached itself from one of the thick, lush branches that looked to be enchanted to stay healthy and full as though it was mid-summer. It chittered at her as she stood up, the small figure on her hand and stamping his foot. "Now, now. It is not all that bad. You will find a new tree. If it fell that easily then it was probably sick already," she told the bowtruckle kindly. "I know of someone that could probably heal a tree if you need in the future."

"Can I hold one," Jason asked coming up to the box.

"Be careful, they are still a little dodgy."

"I don't blame them. It was an acromantula that was fighting the centaurs that broke their tree," Luna stepped aside, taking a jar and pouring some of the little bugs onto the shelf and letting the bowtruckle chase them. More came out of the branches and she put some of the wood lice in the box. Jason was trying to see if any would climb onto his hand.

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly and made lots of noise as he put cups on the table and took out a large tin. "Made some biscuits if you want," he said as though he hadn't heard Luna.

"Hagrid, are there really acromantula's in the Great Forest? My mum said they are nasty things to deal with," Bonnie said. Visiting Hagrid every few weeks was starting to give her a healthy respect for why the Forbidden Forest was just that.

"Oh, they are just misunderstood, they are. Like most beasts. Why look at your lot. Not a nicer set of students I haven't seen in years," he said with a smile.

Bonnie felt the heat in her rise. Maybe she had hung out with Hermione too much, but she didn't like being called a beast. It didn't help that she heard it a dozen times a day when people thought they couldn't hear. "Hagrid, they are not beasts," Luna spoke up. "Bonnie is a very attractive girl with a sharp mind and Jason has a natural affinity with other animals. If they were beasts, these bowtruckles would not like them so much."

She gave a grateful look to the girl. Jason had three of the creatures sitting on him crunching on their treats.

"I neve' meant to offend you," he said to them. "I was just say'n'. You know, I can understand," he told them significantly. She knew he could.

"Hagrid, we understand," Bonnie told him. She knew the friendly man wouldn't offend them on purpose. He was as much an outcast as them.

**-oOo-**

**January 29, 1995**

**London, England**

She sat in the conference room that had been converted over to the main office for the huge investigation into all the werewolf and other creatures that had appeared to rise up over the last six months. Boards covered three walls with parchment, string, pictures and notes. It was the work of Scrimgeour and Black Group as they try to figure out what was going on.

Since July of last year, they had broken up four smuggling rings, all run by werewolves or hags, many times with them together. They had used trolls at a few places, and one even had an immature dragon. She had lost six Aurors, and four times that many creatures had perished. The only real link she could find was potion ingredients, plants to make potions or minor relics that didn't seem to have any link to each other.

A team from St. Mungo's and the Department of Mysteries had analyzed everything that had been captured. Besides a few dozen common potions, some relatively unknown susceptibility or very old healing potions, they could not figure out what the ingredients were being used for.

What bothered her more was that she had a feeling the Potter and Granger packs may have an idea. She had had a conversation with Remus, Dan and his Beta, Alexandra, a few weeks ago. They had given them some very nice clues that had allowed them to conduct more raids, but they had not been able to locate the cave that Sirius had found.

It was also disturbing that everything had gone silent since the massacre in Tettenhall. She had a feeling that Fenrir had done more damage than he was supposed to, and that if someone was pulling his strings, they were keeping the beast well in control right now. She did not like it when criminals went to ground like this. It made them even more unpredictable and dangerous when they did come out.

"Boss, Green two just came back. They found nothing," her secretary said peeking her head into the room.

Scrimgeour was sitting at the table, writing notes in a parchment pad. "That's eight out of eleven raids in the last three weeks with nothing," he said aggravated.

She felt his aggravation. He had calmed some after his forced break, but he was more determined than ever to find what was going on.

"You are sure the Malfoy case is not related to this?"

Scrimgeour frowned. "I am not sure of anything, Bones. The best they can find was that the boy was imperished and put his own name in. No one tampered with Dumbledore's wards and no one approached the cup that wasn't supposed to. We have found some odd things with his father looking into this case."

She had read the files but thought if she heard his perspective that might help. "Go over those odd things again."

"Eight of the twelve apothecaries that were robbed belong to the Malfoys. Two of the boats used had been reported stolen from the Malfoy's in the last three years. They had a load of special enchantments on them that I doubt a typical criminal would know or couldn't afford some of what we found. Have you ever heard of a muggle vehicle being made unplottable or with anti-wizard wards?"

She hadn't. Outside of a few ministry vehicles and the Knight Bus, most magicals in Britain didn't use any modern technology because magic would interfere with it. Some had learned how to enchant or shield the equipment to make it work, but there was a disdain for muggles that prevented most from dabbling in such.

She was going to have to have Remus and Alexandra come in and look at this. Maybe they could see something they weren't.


	23. Chapter 23 - I Want to Go for a Run

**A/N: So, entering into what I am hoping is a very fun and active phase of year 4. A lot is going to happen. Events with the Potters and their pack, the Second Task and as requested, I will start to explain more of why the ICW is so powerful. Right now, thinking year 4 will end between CH30-35.**

**Chapter 23**

**February 4, 1995**

**Lobo House, Hogwarts, England**

Daphne looked up as there was some soft laughter from the table on the far side of the room that had the Potter Pack. Harry was rubbing furiously at his hair while his mate smirked, turning back to her work. The other three were laughing at Harry. "_Finite_," the boy said aggravated. He grabbed a quill from his hair that was mangled and snapped in half. "That was my last good quill," he said angrily at Hermione.

"I warned you to stop making fun of Bonnie," she told him evenly, starting to write again.

He glared at her and then Bonnie, who stuck her tongue out. She had heard the soft whispers and Harry teasing her about Longbottom. "I know where you sleep," he warned his wife.

She shrugged. "I do too, what's your point?"

The others chuckled to see the disgruntled boy huff. His wand snapped to his hand and he tried to repair his quill. Problem was, once a quill broke, it was almost impossible to repair. They all watched him try for a few minutes before he got frustrated and cast a blue flame that consumed the quill in a flash. "That was wicked. Where did you learn to do that," Bonnie asked.

Daphne scrunched her brow. Seeing the quill go up in flames she realized he hadn't said anything and she wasn't sure if he had used his wand to cancel the transfiguration. Matter of fact, she didn't know you could cancel a transfiguration without transfiguring it back. How skilled were they for being muggle born or raised?

Daphne pursed her lips. Perhaps Granger had found those spells first and second year.

Harry huffed again. "The same person that transfigured my quill into a cockroach."

"I'll teach it to you later, Bonnie. Does grumpy boy want a new quill," Hermione asked innocently.

"Harry, she did warn you," Annabel said with a smile as she scratched away on her own paper.

"I didn't think she would actually do it," he said before sighing. "Bonnie, I wasn't trying to give you that hard of a time. Can I please have a new quill," he said turning to Hermione. She reached into a bag at her side and gave him a new one. Harry's eyes widened. "That is one of your nice eagle quills," he told her.

"That's why I know you won't break it and will stop pestering Bonnie. Besides, its Annabel you really need to watch out for. I saw you talking to your brother's friend Wayne. He was blushing a lot whenever you caught him looking at you," the brunette said. Annabell turned a nice shade of red.

Harry resolutely looked down at his paper. "I'm not taking that bait. Besides, I trust Annabel."

Bonnie scoffed. "And you don't trust me?"

"Nope," he said popping the p. The girl looked offended.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, I think it's that he doesn't trust Longbottom." The small boy Jason was looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Neville is a perfect gentleman," Bonnie said in a high pitch voice.

Jason tried to keep a serious face and sounded solemn. "You're right, Harry, I trust Longbottom."

"Shut it you," she said threateningly. Jason smiled again and leaned back to keep from being hit.

She was brought back to her group when Blaise sneered at his paper and said quietly. "Will they be quiet? The under years would never bother you like that in Slytherin."

Daphne frowned to think on that. In Slytherin House, a display like they were witnessing would have only happened behind closed doors and with people that they trusted above all others. Slytherin House was held together by power, ambition, tradition and knowing your station. Most of the House was Pure or Old Blood. Those not in those circles were cast to the outskirts and had to connive and wheedle their way into any inner circle.

"I kind of like it," Tracey said to them. "I don't like being so stuffy all the time. I miss what it was like before coming to Hogwarts."

Daphne gave her longtime friend a sad smile. That felt like a lifetime ago now. A time before the responsibility of their future had started to press on them and before they became the beasts they were now. At fifteen, all three of them were starting to feel the pressure of their family to start looking for a future spouse. That was a prospect that was now cut off at its knees to know what they were.

After talking with Professor Lupin and the lady he had brought to them, she wasn't sure if finding a spouse would be good or bad. She saw the way the Potters were. If she were to find her mate, what would that mean for any betrothal or marriage? Would she even be able to enter into a betrothal if there was a potential mate for her out there?

More disturbing was that her younger sister would now be required to take a line continuation contract now that she would be ineligible. Well, not ineligible, but what self-respecting Pure or Old Blood would want her now? She was damaged goods. She was one of the worst beasts that people feared in their world. Daphne also loved Astoria and wanted her to have a husband that she would not have to share or be second fiddle to a first wife.

"I don't like it. There is a place and time for activities like that. There is also a place for people like that," he said angrily. Blaise was not pleased with his situation and was showing it. He hadn't talked like that before, but he was angry and it was the only way he had to vent. "And why are we doing homework on a Saturday night?"

"Blaise," she admonished him. He glared at her before casting his eyes down. The Potter pack may not have been exactly welcoming to them, but they hadn't been that bad either. She would have to admit they had not been open either. "We are in a different place now, with different rules. I am not going to upset the Potters until it is needed, and only if it is needed," she said in a low whisper.

Hermione hadn't been wrong. The wolf heard a lot. More than she ever knew possible. It had been a hard realization that they had probably heard almost everything they had said about them when Daphne thought she was being quiet and circumspect in the halls. Her Parents had told her not to upset Potter. They had business dealings together where Potter was the controlling partner. The fact that Professor Lupin had only started to talk to them about it now was a shock, but she had been ordered not to upset them.

If only her parents understood the beast in her and how hard it was some days not to challenge them. She kept her cool around the Potters, not always when they weren't around.

As loath as she was to admit, Daphne and her friends needed them. The clout of Potter had kept some of the nastier Slytherins off their back, and most feared to approach them when they sat with the Lobos at meals and left them alone in the halls. They had been offered to change their schedules to match the Potters, which they had not accepted yet. So far, the groups they associated with had treated them with respect and didn't bother them. She wondered how much the Potters were part of that.

Blaise looked back up at her. Since the change, she had found it so disorientating to realize she could smell his emotions and almost thoughts at times. It was not as strong from Tracey or the others. She also found it odd that she found herself looking at him and appreciating his muscular build. She had never had those feelings for him before and didn't want them now. He liked Tracey.

"I don't like having to rely on them. We should be in control of things, instead we are treated as some minor houses that need to conform to what people think of us," he told her. "Zabini is not an inconsequential House."

"Blaise, the Potters are higher than all of our houses in the Peerage," Tracey said matter of fact. "I also think our peerage rank or clout doesn't matter as much now that we are werewolves."

She frowned to look at her best mate. Tracey didn't look the same girl she had that night at the Weird Sister concert. She had lost weight, her hair wasn't as shiny, her eyes showed she wasn't sleeping well, and she noticed Tracey wasn't using her left hand as much. She knew a bit of damage had happened to her arm, but Daphne was suspecting it was more than had been said.

"He is a half-blood that has a mudblood wench. None of the others are of any house that is recognized, and I don't need his protection out in the school," Blaise said angrily, his voice rising.

"Blaise, that is enough," Daphne told him, putting a harsh demand in her voice and glaring at him harder. He held her glare, defiant for a moment before turning his head and growling. She was not going to do anything to rock the boat right now. It didn't matter that she still felt like challenging both the Potters, but they were in the Potters' territory right now and she knew that even with the training she and Blaise had, she had no illusion that the Potters and their Pack would wipe the floor with them. It still sent goose pimples up her arm to think of the raw power they both had projected at her house. "I will tell you this again. For now, the Potters are our best line of defense until we can figure out if we have any allies left. So far, you know as well as I, that Slytherin has cast us out. Most of the purebloods I used to talk with in Ravenclaw have done the same. We have only us for now. I do not plan to see either of you harmed," the thought of Blaise especially pulled at her heart.

"And what of you," Tracey asked.

"What of me," she asked her friend.

"Who is keeping you safe," she asked.

"I am," Blaise said with no hesitation. She looked at him for a moment. There was no questioning his words. Why was there a flutter in her gut? She didn't like Blaise that way.

Tracey looked less concerned now. "Daphne, should we take up Professor Lupin's offer to join Lobo House? Being a Slytherin is going to get us nowhere."

Daphne let out an internal sigh. Tracey was right, it did them no good. "We can talk to Professor Lupin tomorrow."

"I also think we should take up the same class schedule. Professor Snape hasn't been too kind to us and I would prefer Professor Lupin to Moody. That man is not right," Tracey spoke up again.

Blaise looked at her and she saw the same thing going through his placid face. For the long term, Tracey was right. Snape had been down right as nasty to them as he had any Gryffindor. She felt the only reason they hadn't lost points so far was because they still belonged to Slytherin. If they took the same schedule, they would be traveling with the Potter's to their classes and taking the same Professors. For the safety of Tracey and Blaise, she had to agree. She could see Blaise did not, but she felt his disagreement was more a principle thing than for a thought-out reason.

"We can talk to Professor Lupin about that too. If we are to become Lobos, mind as well be one for now," she told them.

Blaise frowned before nodding his head. "Potter is looking this way," he said in a low whisper.

She turned to see Hermione staring at them while Harry was leaning over Jason and talking about a transfiguration theory. She didn't miss that Harry cast eyes at them either between pauses. She had her mask up. They wouldn't see how much she was cursing herself and Blaise for being caught talking like this. Next time they would take one of the alcoves. She wished Slytherin house had had alcoves like that. Pull a curtain and silencing and non-smell charms blocked out all sound and scent to the common room.

After a moment, Hermione went back to her work and Harry stopped casting weary glances at them.

**-oOo-**

**February 8, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry opened the door and looked around before making sure Hermione entered the classroom first. It was already half-full with whom they recognized as prefects. Cedric was sitting on one side of the room and nodded to them. He put a hand to the small of Hermione's back and guided her that way as she looked around the room.

Walking over, he noticed Angelina holding Cedric's hand as she talked to a few other prefects, or those that used to be Prefects. Only about half the ones from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were here yet. "What's going on," he asked. Angelina had gotten up to hug Hermione. He hadn't realized they were that close until his former teammate said, "Thank you for that advice." He would have to ask Hermione about it later.

Cedric shrugged. "Not sure. We were all told to meet in here after dinner. How are you two doing?"

Harry took the seat next him and was surprised when Hermione came over and sat on his lap. She didn't usually do that in public. She smelt agitated and when he tried to catch her eye, she was just staring across the room. "Alright. We were supposed to meet some friends in the library before we were invited here."

"Yeah, Angie and I were supposed to go into Hogsmeade tonight for a dinner at the Three Broomsticks, but had to hang here instead," he told Harry. Harry couldn't wait until he was seventeen and could go into Hogsmeade whenever he liked.

"Glad to see things going so well between you two," Hermione said with a smile.

Angelina stopped talking to the girl next to her and turned to them. "Yeah. Never have thanked you for getting us together."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but neither of them seemed ready to say what influence they had had on it. "I'll tell you later," Hermione whispered into his ear. How many other secrets did his Wife have tonight?

"You ready for the task," Hermione asked.

Cedric gave her an easy smile. "Yeah." He didn't miss that he squeezed Angelina's hand hard. "Now that I know what is coming, it should be a little easier."

A few more students filed in and just after the bell stopped tolling the half-hour, Professor McGonagall and the other Head-of-Houses filed in. She looked around the room and nodded. "Where are Bulstrode, Irving and Reading?"

"Bulstrode was detained by Professor Snape when we were leaving the hall," a sixth-year Slytherin said.

Before she could ask about the other two, a seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came in. "You're late. One more time and you will lose those badges," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Now, I would like to kick off this meeting of Hogwarts' Prefects. Mr. Diggory and Ms. Belledona, I expect you to take up the lead as is expected of Head Boy and Head Girl next week," she told them.

"Professor, I am not Head Boy anymore," Cedric said sitting up.

"I expect you to be after tonight." She took a parchment out of her hand as the room began to mutter. "Be quiet. The Governors voted today on a change to the Hogwarts Charter and Rules. Lobo House is now an official House of Hogwarts whenever a Lycanthrope is in attendance."

There was a stunned silence that she continued into. "Depending on how many are in attendance, it will have at least one recognized Prefect when four or more are in attendance. Potter and Potter, up here."

Hermione, who hadn't gotten off his lap, to stunned at the rapidity of this, stood up and he joined her. "Here," McGonagall said with a smile. "You are recognized as full prefects..."

"They are only fourth year," an angry voice said.

"You're going to make them prefect," a sixth-year Slytherin said standing up.

"Sit down, Ms. Wendell! This is the only warning. The Governors have confirmed the rights of all those capable of possessing a wand to have the rights to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have a protest, you may leave it with myself or Headmaster Dumbledore and they will be presented to the Governors. If you wish to protest or insult those that are accepted into this hall, you will lose that badge and face what punishment befits your rule breaking."

"Next, the Potters were the eldest students in their House at the start of the year and have shown a great response to the responsibility asked of them. They are not recognized as full Prefects due to the number of students in the House. Go take a seat," she told them. This time, but to his disappointment, Hermione sat next to him.

"Lobo House is to have all the same privileges as all the other houses. If they possess enough students, they can field a Quidditch Team next year and will not be excluded from any future events that include all of Hogwarts." She gave a significant look towards Cedric. "Are the rest of you willing to take up the mantles bestowed to you at the beginning of the year?"

Cedric stood up, looking very much like a leader and Head Boy of the school. Belladona stood up behind him. "Will the punishments that were prescribed by the Headmaster at the start of the year be fully enforced?"

"They should have all along. For now on, all reports, detention recommendations or point deductions shall go through me, not your Head-of-House." Harry noticed that Snape looked rather sour at that announcement. The man deserved it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Hogwarts patch and a Head Boy badge. "Will you take this back?"

All the former prefects looked to him. "Yes, Deputy Headmistress."

She nodded and took a bag out of another pocket. "You can hand these out. Now, to our other business. From this point on, I will brook no Prefect or student treating any other House or student differently or in any manner that does not enforce the rules equally. I shall be reviewing all reports and point deductions before enacting them. This is the only verbal warning. Should I find there being any sign of discrimination, you will be given one written warning. After that, you will be stripped of your badge."

As the meeting was wrapping up, McGonagall asked them to stay a few minutes with Diggory and Angelina. Snape took the opportunity to leave, but the other Heads stayed. "You can remain seated," she told them. After a moment, she dropped her task master mask and looked at the four of them kindly.

"Let me start by saying, thank you for acting like a true Hogwarts student and for keeping your Houses in line," she looked to all of them. "These last few weeks have been some of the quietest I can remember."

"Professor, that really wasn't anything we did," Cedric started.

"Quiet. This is what I have been telling you," Angelina told him.

"You are quite right, Ms. Johnson," Professor Sprout spoke up. "Mr. Diggory, you have proven our decision right to make you Head Boy."

"And you, Ms. Johnson. I know it hasn't been easy keeping your fellow Gryffindors in line at times," Professor Vector said.

Angelina looked abashed. Not the usual state for the normally boisterous girl. "Thank you, Professor. It wasn't just me though."

"Perhaps not, but the two of you did a fine job of seeing it done. Thank you," Professor McGonagall said. "And as for you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have done no less of a fine job with your lot. I most appreciate it that you decided not to take out your frustration on others and that you took in your latest additions so easily. Starting next week, I expect you both to take up the full responsibilities of being a prefect. Mr. Diggory and Ms. Belladona will walk you through all that, including patrols."

"Thank you, Professor," he said, feeling flustered at her praise. "Professor, I am not comfortable with Hermione patrolling with all the other Prefects."

"What about you," Hermione asked. "I have seen and heard a lot of people waiting for you to be alone."

"He will not be alone," Cedric said. "Deputy Headmistress, do I have permission to only pair them with a select few or together?"

She looked at them for a moment. "I do not usually agree with that, but in this situation, I find it best. I will defer to your judgement on the matter, Mr. Diggory."

"Thank you, ma'am."

**-oOo-**

**February 9, 1995**

**Hogwarts, England**

The weather had been particularly nasty the past week, so they had been inside. This morning Harry woke early to see a clear sky as it lightened outside. Well, lightened for a wolf. At six, he dragged a disgruntled Hermione out of bed. For some reason she didn't want to get up, even if it was their normal time. She was cute when disgruntled, even cuter with her wild hair framing her face and her orange half-kneazle clutched to her chest. They both looked at him like they would like to push him off the tower.

"Come on, luv. This is the first time in a week that we can go outside," he told her.

"Harry, I love you, but I really didn't want to get up," she said through a yawn. He tossed her his Lobo jumper he had been wearing for the last half hour. She eagerly grabbed his warmed-up jumper. Crookshanks let out an indignant _mreow_ as she put him into the warm spot she vacated and put his jumper on.

"Your welcome," he said with a smirk as he got a new jumper on and reached for his winter jacket. There was a good two inches of snow on the grounds. Probably meaning it might be a little icy too.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "It's mine now." She moved to her dresser in their room and took out a sports bra and some other clothes.

"I'm interested to see how you are going to put those on if you aren't going to take my jumper off."

She smiled at him. "Are you telling me you just want to see me undressed?"

"I won't say no, but I do want to go for a run." Thursday mornings was one of their long runs.

She smirked and playfully tugged on the hem of the jumper. "So, I shouldn't take this off to convince you to go back to bed? I hear there are other things you can do besides running." This was so unfair of her, especially to see her half-lidded eyes and the way she bit her lower lip.

Harry had to dig deep to resist her. "The others should be up by now and Dobby has coffee waiting for you," he told her a little gruffly, giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the door. If he had kissed her than he wouldn't have left. He cracked it enough to let the smell waft into their room. He didn't like the stuff, but the brunette did.

She sniffed and a smile came across her face. "Ok, I guess I can forgive you today."

He chuckled, grabbed his trainers and quickly left the room. Bonnie was looking at him through narrow eyes. "Why are we going running today? We could have slept in until six-thirty."

He smiled at Bonnie. "I don't know about you, but I haven't been out of the castle in a few days. Give me your shoes so I can cast the non-slip charms on them," he told her.

Annabel looked at them. "Will you go running with me later?"

"Of course, Annabel," he told her. She was following Remus' workout schedule, but she wasn't to the level they were and didn't really want to be. Harry could respect that. She did like it though when they would go running with her.

His darling wife came out, went to the pot Dobby left out and didn't say a word to anyone until half her cup was gone. "I love that elf," she said with her eyes closed.

It was a little past six-thirty by the time they made it into the crisp air. It had rained for four days before turning to a mix and snow yesterday. It was a good thing he had found that non-slip charm as the grounds were icy and slick. They set off at an easy pace to run down towards Hagrid's Hut and then skirt the forest to the quidditch pitch.

It was so nice to be in the fresh air. The smell of other people was very light on the grounds. The smells of the Forest were that of animals and other creatures. It was a draw to him, but he didn't care to go in there again anytime soon. He hadn't really had a positive experience in the Forbidden Forest yet.

Running by Hagrid's, they waved and yelled 'hello'. Fang took off after them and he cast the same non-slip charm on his paws. He barked at them happily as he kept pace with them. After a few minutes Fang turned back.

A little past Hagrid's, the wind changed and they smelt the school. From this distance, it wasn't bad. They were staying as a group today. He didn't want anyone to get hurt and for them not to be close. Even with all the charms they had, he was still cautious. They were his Pack.

"Jason and Bonnie, you want to go flying this weekend? I can let you borrow my Firebolt," he told them. Remus had gotten Bonnie and Jason new Cleansweep Elevens when they had gotten tired of the school brooms. They had gotten permission from the Deputy Headmistress, who was loosening that restriction for those that were given an all clear from Madame Hooch.

"Of course. Do you even have to ask," Jason told him. Hermione looked over her shoulder as they came close to the Forbidden Forest behind the quidditch pitch when he saw something. It was a deeper shadow in the shadows under the trees move in a way that made the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"DOWN!" He yelled pushing Jason down and jumping over him. "_PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_ He yelled it before his wand was in hand and finished as he firmly grasped it. It was the latest spell Remus had been teaching them in their Sunday morning sessions.

A solid looking bluish shield spread before them. It had gone up in time to deflect several crossbow bolts before a flurry of spells came towards them. "_Forvectus,"_ Hermione said firmly as he felt his shield failing. A thick stone wall a good four feet high sprung out of the ground before him. He dropped as she was already twirling her wand as bits shattered. She didn't say anything as she cast, a few spells hitting the wall.

"Get over here," he ordered to the others. Bonnie was looking at him wide-eyed and Jason was already scuttling next to him. "Bonnie," he forced a command into his voice and she moved. "I want you to cast sparks as high and as bright as you can. _Expecto Patronum!"_

His giant wolf came to life as Hermione slid down to him. She was still casting her wand at the wall as more spells and bolts hit it. "Tell Remus we are under attack behind the pitch." His massive wolf took off at a run faster than any of them could.

"That was a patronus" he heard someone yell.

"Just keep blasting them," someone else replied. Harry growled. He couldn't smell them because of the wind.

There was a reddish-purple light and a large section of the ground next to the wall blew up close to Bonnie. She screamed and moved in closer to them. He could see a scrape on her cheek. "Harry, what do we do," she asked in a panic.

"All of you just cast anything you can over the wall in a moment," he told them.

"Hermione, if I cast a shield, can you send some bombarda or something off," he asked her, knowing he had the stronger shield.

"You get me closer and I'll do what I can," she told him with determination. Neither of them would see their pack hurt.

"Right. One, two, _PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_

He whipped around the wall, a few spells hitting the wall before they focused on him. As they stopped, Bonnie started to fling stinging and other hexes over the wall. "_Bombarda!," _Hermione called out a few times, sending a half dozen blasting hexes into the trees before he pushed her back and dropped his shield. Some of those spells were powerful and he felt his shield weakening. There were a few screams as her spells had blasted trees and the ground.

"My arm! My Arm," someone yelled out.

"Where the bloody hell did they learn that," another said. He just barely heard it through the din, but the spell fire had lessened.

"Again," he commanded.

He whipped around the wall again, this time running a few meters from it. Hermione repeated the process. There was a small ditch not far away that had been made by a spell. He moved them to it before dropping them down and dropping his shield. "This is taking too long," someone yelled.

"We have to get the Potters," a new voice commanded. "They are separated. Focus on them."

Harry didn't wait. Flicking his wand in a circle over his head, he yelled out, "_Flamcynthum!"_ A large ball of the blue bell flame shot out of his wand and lobbed to the edge of the woods. He willed it to spread as far as it could and the blue flames exploded out and made a wall of flames that instantly burned through the ice and snow and tried to light the wet kindle beneath.

"Merlin," someone cried out.

Hermione didn't wait, sending in a stream of spells. He cast a few more of the bluebell flames, some stunners and blasting hexes as fast as he could. Hermione was better at chaining them, but his were stronger.

"Aurors! Back to the Hole!"

"What about Crestwell and Daniels?"

"Kill them," someone said harshly. Harry felt the command in the voice. It wasn't an Alpha, but it sounded harder than a Beta.

"NO!" someone cried out before they heard the unmistakable gurgling of someone choking on their own blood. Harry's stomach roiled but he had to make sure his pack was good. He cast another shield. They let the flames burn uncontrolled as they made it back to the others. Jason was clutching his wand tight, looking around wild eyed as Bonnie held her wand arm. He was impressed when she cast an _imobulous_ as them before realizing who it was.

A moment later, two Aurors were rushing to their side, followed closely by Remus and Dumbledore. "What happened," the first Auror said coming up to them, his wand ready to point towards the wood or them.

"Someone attacked us from the woods," Hermione told him. "Bonnie, where did it get you?"

The Aurors moved past them and Remus was soon at their side. Harry was scanning the woods, making sure nothing else was coming for them. He watched the Aurors start to put out his flames. "Are you all alright," he asked dropping behind Hermione's wall.

"Remus, they tried to kill us," Harry said at him. "I know we hurt a few. They killed at least one that was hurt."

Dumbledore had caught up to them by now. "What did you do, Mr. Potter?" The man was looking at him with a hard eye. "You killed a man?"

"If I did, they were trying to kill us first," Harry said angrily at Dumbledore. His magic swelled in protest. Dumbledore looked at him, his wand hand twitched a little.

"Albus, they have just been attacked and I think we should get them to the Hospital Wing," Remus said stepping between them.

Harry could smell blood. He knew it was more than just Bonnie bleeding. He turned to see a rip in Hermione's robes. "Hermione, your shoulder," he said moving towards her.

"It's impossible they would be attacked on the Grounds like this," Dumbledore said looking at the woods. He moved towards the Forest with his wand in his hand.

"Don't touch that," Remus snapped at Jason who had been reaching for one of the bolts. "We don't know if there is anything on it and that tip looks like silver."

Two more Aurors were now rushing towards them, followed by a huffing Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. "What is going on! Your patronus shows up in the middle of the Great Hall, saying your under attack! What in Merlin's name," McGonagall said pulling up to them and looking around.

The flames had been extinguished and Dumbledore and the Aurors were looking through the woods. A dozen trees and the forest floor showed signs of damage. Hermione's wall was half chipped away. There was a large hole of blasted dirt and stone to one side of the wall. Harry took it all in as he removed Hermione's robes and saw a long gash on her shoulder blade. Her shirt was already soaked through with blood. "Harry, can we take care of it later. It doesn't really hurt."

"Hermione, you have a large gash. Madame Pomfrey," Harry called to get her attention.

"What do we have here. Please move, Mr. Potter. Remus, can you look at Ms. Green and bandage her arm. Oh, dear," she said looking at Hermione. She lifted Hermione's shirt and Harry felt his stomach clench to see a ragged cut across her shoulder blade that was turning green around the wound. Hermione, having the fabric pulled off her, suddenly swayed on the spot.

"Hermione," he cried out and caught her before she fell over.

"Poison," Madame Pomfrey hissed before conjuring a hospital stretcher. "Minerva, Remus. She needs to get to the Hospital now. Potter, get the rest of your pack there now."

Dumbledore walked back up to them. "We need Mr. Potter for a few."

"Albus, you can have them later. You can help right now by making a portkey to the hospital wing. Potter here needs antidotes immediately and I need to make sure the rest are not cut."

The man looked pale for a moment before nodding. "Bed closest to your office. _Portus_," he said touching the stretcher. "Remus, you too."

Harry lay Hermione down on her stomach and looked at them for what to do. He hadn't used or known what a portkey was. "Grab a side of the stretcher," Dumbledore instructed. "One, two, three."

It was the an extremely unpleasant feeling as he felt a hook behind his navel and they spun for a few seconds before hitting the floor of the Hospital wing where he and Bonnie crashed to the floor on opposite sides of the bed. Madame Pomfrey took a second to steady herself before she started to cast. "Remus, cabinet to the left of my door. Blood Replenisher, the two anti-poison draughts, dittany and a sleeping draught."

He nodded and took off. Harry's heart was thudding in his chest as he stood up. He looked to see Hermione turning pale. "Hermione, no."

"Mr. Potter, get Ms. Green and Mr. Whitman into those beds. Are you hurt," she asked casting something over Hermione's gash and black stuff started to ooze in the gash.

"Here, Poppy," Remus said.

"Remus, check them over. Mr. Potter, if you aren't going to move you are going to help save your wife," she told him siphoning off the black ooze into an empty jar he hadn't noticed before. Hermione was panting and starting to sweat. "When I get this out, you are to drop that Dittany onto this."

"Which is dittany," he asked trying to keep his panic down. He could feel the pain and the fact she seemed to be slipping away. He reached out his magic to help take the pain away and gasped. She started to breathe a little easier.

The black ooze was starting to look like fresh blood. "The purple bottle. Now, Potter while I get the potions into her."

Harry did as told, shakily putting drops onto her gash. She gasped and twitched as the wound bubbled and fizzed like hydrogen peroxide. "Hold her down." The Matron held a vile in her hand and then twitched her wand. The potion disappeared. Hermione started to cry out and move. "Hold her down," she demanded. Harry got on the bed and held Hermione down with a hand on each arm and straddled her back.

"Stay with me," he said desperately as she started to foam at the mouth. Another potion disappeared and she slowly calmed until she was limp below him. Her breathing was shallow and she looked so pale he felt his heart catch in his throat. What was he going to do if she died? The panic in him was driving all adrenaline or other thoughts out of his head. He poured more of his magic into her, boosting her and trying to feel what she needed. After a moment, the Matron gently pushed his arm. "You can sit by her side now, Mr. Potter," she told him sounding tired.

He took a ragged breath. He could feel she wasn't fighting against the poison anymore, but she was weak. "Is she alright," he asked with tears on his voice. He sat in the chair and took her hand in his.

"She will be. She just needs rest," the Matron reassured him. "Remus, did you find any more cuts like this."

"No, but Bonnie has a few scrapes and a rock chip in her arm. I have stopped the bleeding. Jason just seems a bit shell shocked." Remus looked worried and scared. They all did.

"And you, Potter," she asked.

He felt some bruises and such. "I don't think so," he told her, still too shocked to see Hermione on the bed. She had moved back to her shoulder and was healing it so that it didn't look so ragged and deep. After a moment, she pulled the blanket up to hide that Hermione had nothing on above the waist. He didn't remember that happening. "I can't do much more right now. Her magic is too low. Let me look at Ms. Green."

Harry looked at her and nodded.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts' Grounds, Scotland**

Amelia had been escorted by the Headmaster to the sight. Looking around, she was surprised that the children were still alive. There were craters, gouges and a rock wall that had been half chipped away. Dozens of crossbow bolts scattered the field. The edge of the Forest didn't look much better. There were trees half charred, some of them with large chunks missing or holes clean through trees six feet in diameter.

"What in Merlin happened here," she asked as six Aurors moved around the site. Shacklebolt had joined them.

"A group ambushed the Potters and their pack. I don't know how they survived. We found three dead in the woods and signs of six others. Two of them had their throats cut with silver knives," he told them.

"How did they get on the grounds? That shouldn't be possible," Dumbledore said looking at the woods, not really paying them attention.

"That is an important point. You are sure the Potters are safe right now? How many were hurt," she asked. She had rushed up here as fast as she could after having arrived in the office and hearing the news first thing.

"Mrs. Potter is recovering from silver, nightshade essence and death-cap draught," Dumbledore said next to them. "A very effective mixture against a werewolf. The crossbow bolts are coated in the potions."

She took in a deep breath. That was one of the best combinations she knew of. "Will she recover fully?"

"Madam Pomfrey assures me she will be well in two or three days. Bonnie Green and Harry where hit with shrapnel from Mrs. Potter's excellent wall and the blasts around us." His voice was calm and he looked too serene at what should have been a death trap for four children under the age of sixteen.

"Have you identified who was killed," she asked him.

"Two are werewolves. We don't have them on any list, but they match two men that went missing about a year back in muggle towns down south," Shacklebolt told them. "The last is a woman I don't recognize. She died from splinters from the trees."

Looking around again, she still couldn't understand how four underage wizards were able to fend off nine adults. Some were definitely trained magic wielders. "Did the muggle werewolves use the crossbows?"

"Looks that way. We found three crossbows. The woman was definitely a witch. Her wand was still in her hand where she fell," Shacklebolt said. Was this why the packs had been so quiet since December? They were after the Potters? "Have there been other attacks?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "Not sure. We haven't gotten any other calls up here."

"Albus, how did they survive?"

She saw him pop something into his mouth. "Lemon drop," the man offered. She held up a hand. Amelia had no desire for a sweet at the moment. "You should ask Remus. As their Professor, he has been advancing his students faster than I would normally approve, but it appears to have paid off here." He turned to look at the scene.

"Captain, have you been able to get statements from any of the children yet?" It was time for her to stop gawking at the scene and get to work.

"The matron said they need rest and we can talk to whomever is ready after lunch," Shacklebolt said.

"Is that really necessary, Amelia. They went through a rather traumatic experience and should be allowed to heal," Dumbledore said.

She looked at the man, her disdain and anger at him coming back to the forefront and she had to tamp it down. She needed just a little more concrete evidence to finally bring him in. Maybe after the case next month with Lord Black would finally give her the proof she needed. "Yes. It is quite necessary, Albus. Getting all the witness statements is the law, Chief Warlock."

Albus' serene composure didn't faulter as he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "You are correct. I didn't mean to suggest otherwise. If you would, when you are done inform me. I would like to see if Pomona or Hagrid can do anything to save those trees. If not, they will need to be removed." With that, the man turned on his heels and walked back towards the school. She waited until he was clear past the pitch before motioning to Shacklebolt.

"Tell me the real story," she ordered her Auror.

Shacklebolt looked around to make sure they were alone. "I have no clue how Potter saved them. I was able to talk to them, but Potter was still distraught over his wife and not able to give me a coherent story. Ms. Green and Mr. Whitman were able too. Potter warned them somehow and threw up a shield. We aren't sure if Mrs. Potter was hit in the initial fray or when they attacked their attacker. It was a trap that someone sprung too early. If they had run another fifty feet they would have been stuck to the ground with a sticking charm and a sleeping ward over it. It would have been cold blooded murder, Bones."

"Does the Headmaster know," she asked.

"I don't think so. He was more interested in the Forest and whether they had killed the three men in there. One of the Potters killed that witch, but from the sounds of it, both of them were casting blasting hexes and other stuff. Bones, those were full strength spells from a fully matured core," he told her.

Looking around, she had already come to the same conclusion. "Could it be the lycanthrope infection?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. Everything I know is that werewolves develop their magical core in the same way as anyone else. All I know is that "

She nodded. "I have a meeting with the other Heads of the DMLE at noon. Can you wait until about two to talk to them? I would like to lead the questioning. Post two Aurors outside the Hospital wing for the day."

"Sure, Boss," the man told her. "I'll send a message to Tonks. She's already outside the Hospital wing."

She nodded before taking another look around. The gouges, the blasted trees and the cross bolts did not look like a school yard duel as Dumbledore tried to tell her when he met her in McGonagall's Office. This had been a pitched battle that should have cost more lives than it did. The Potters and their pack were meant to die and they survived somehow.


	24. Chapter 24 - It's Around Here Somewhere

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: ************Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 24**

**February 10, 1995**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland**

It was a little past midnight. Harry had not been able to fall asleep. As the day had gone by, some color had returned to Hermione and around sundown she had started to move in her sleep. Madame Pomfrey was keeping her asleep for now, saying it would help the healing process. Tomorrow she would be allowed to wake on her own.

For now, he had sat in the chair after a large argument with Madame Pomfrey. She had tried to make him sleep in the bed next to her, saying he needed rest. Harry refused to sleep until she woke up. Remus had had to step in and had been accused of doing as his Alpha demanded. Remus had gotten upset at the Matron and eventually she had relented. She had been very disgruntled and Harry did as told as she checked Hermione over again and the cuts on his legs. Harry hadn't realized he had gotten a few stone chips in his legs.

Something shifted in the Hospital wing and he raised his wand. He could smell his Pack. They were all in the Hospital wing tonight. Remus was across the hall between Annabel and Jason. Bonnie was in the bed next to him. He smelled Tonks outside the doors. Only Sirius was missing. Harry wanted all his pack around.

"It was just a mouse, Harry. You should get some rest. Your magic and body need to sleep to make sure your leg is healed properly," the sandy haired man told him. Remus hadn't opened his eyes, leaning back in the chair and looking like he was sleeping.

"I can't let them get hurt again," he told Remus.

"I understand, Harry, but you do them no good if you are so exhausted you can't lift your wand," he instructed.

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "And what of you and Tonks? When do you sleep?"

"Harry, as your Beta, I am telling you to sleep. As you watch out for us, we watch out for you."

Harry sighed. Remus was right, he just wouldn't be able to take it if something else happened to his love. Remus opened his eyes and looked at him with understanding. "Can I climb in with Hermione?" He really needed to be close to her to know she was good.

"I'll make sure Madame Pomfrey doesn't bother you."

He gave him a look of thanks. She had rolled onto her side away from him. They had all been given fresh clothes and he had helped Madame Pomfrey get a button up night shirt on her. Her left shoulder was up and he very gently lay on the bed. "Harry, if you want to be under the covers, none of us will say anything," Remus told him settling back into his pose that made him appear asleep in the chair.

Harry gave him an appreciative nod before trying to slip below the covers. He very gently put an arm over her and she let out a sigh. Harry buried his nose into her hair, needing to smell her and to feel her to know she was still there. If it had been anyone else in here besides his pack, he never would have felt this comfortable to do this. He held her to him as gently as he could.

He woke a while later to hear voices. "...it was a trap," Remus was saying. It was still the middle of the night with how dark it was out. Harry could smell his godfather.

"Sirius," he said lowly. There was some scuffling before he felt his godfather next to him.

"Just stay there, pup," Sirius said in a low voice. Harry felt his muscles relax as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you?"

Harry moved to at least look towards the shape that was Sirius. He could not see well more than three feet away. "Sirius, she almost died."

"I know, pup," he said gently. "You just get rest and keep her safe. We'll watch over you."

"I'm glad you're here," Harry told him. Having all his Pack here now was a giant relief. He felt like he might be able to get some real rest now.

"I'm glad I could be here. You did good today, pup. Now, get some rest."

"Sirius," he said quietly. "Who did this? Remus isn't saying anything."

"I already told you, Harry, we don't know," Remus said sounding tired.

"Remus, I took a trip through the site. Shacklebolt gave me permission. It was Fenrir's pack, and some others I have smelt before, but not sure where," Sirius said. Harry had a small growl come to his throat.

There was a short pause. "I haven't left them so I couldn't confirm that," Remus told him. "I think this is a conversation for tomorrow. Harry needs his rest."

"I'll kill him," Harry told them.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry about that right now, pup. Just keep your girl safe and we'll worry about the rest."

"Sirius, she almost died. Bonnie and Jason..." he trailed off. If he had lost Hermione and the others, he would not know what to do. The thought was so scary his stomach clenched and he felt like his heart was falling through his chest. It was painful and made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

"Harry, Hermione and the others are safe now. You made sure they survived and are doing what you should. As Sirius said, just keep your mate safe for the night. We'll take care of the rest," Remus told him kindly.

He yawned and leaned back into his mate. She had grabbed his hand in her sleep, as though knowing he had rolled away some. Harry buried his nose into her hair again before settling. Hermione was safe. She was in his arms and his pack was together and here for the night. He wasn't sure if he would ever feel safe at the school again, but he knew Sirius, Tonks and Remus would do everything they could to keep them safe.

**-oOo-**

**February 15, 1995**

**Scottish Highlands**

Tonight was going to be a full moon. Sirius had been waiting for this for weeks. After what happened last week, and knowing it had been Fenrir's pack that had been involved, he was hoping to track down that cave again. Since that night, he had not been able to find his way back. The beasts had hidden it on him. He needed to find it. Harry and Hermione would not be in that type of danger again.

This time he wasn't alone. Tonks and two other Animagus Aurors were with him. Tonks was impossible to mistake. A grey wolf with a pink streak down her back. Of course she could change it, but she didn't. Green was a Reindeer, of all things, while the raven on his antlers was Benshaw. He really didn't care to be working with the DMLE again, but Remus had been able to convince him how important this was. Until last Sunday, the beasts had been silent for two months and everyone was getting itchy. He had a feeling that Harry and Hermione were not the main event.

Sirius was looking over to the other side of a valley. He could have sworn it was around here.

A lone muggle road passed below them. It was seldom traveled, used mostly in the summer and fall to go to the old inn at the headwaters of the river that moved along side the road. It was a cloudy night, so it should be easier to see any lights, but there was nothing.

Sniffing, he couldn't smell anything either.

The raven jumped off the antlers and transformed into a tall witch. "Alright Black, we have been out here for two hours and nothing. Should we pop over to the next valley and check it out?"

The rest of them did the same. "I am not sure. I swore it was around here, but there is no sign or smell of them. I don't get it. Even with magic, it would have been nearly impossible for them to move everything in that cave."

"Are there alternate exits," the man asked.

"I don't know. I was only able to be in there for about ten minutes before I had to leave. I found it by following one of the werewolves. There was the smell of dozens of them that used the path. That isn't just something you enchant away," he told them.

"We believe you, Sirius," Tonks said, still looking across the valley. "Even if you are an old fleabag."

He smiled at the young Auror. "Experienced," he told her.

"Experienced fleabag," she retorted. "What's that," she nodded.

They looked and saw a small light about halfway up the side of the valley and about two miles down. Sirius frowned. "That isn't natural, if that is what you mean."

"I wasn't talking about you," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough. Benshaw, scout it out. Be careful," he told her. "I think the rest of us should move towards it. Lets get down towards the road and keep quiet."

Benshaw transformed into her crow and took off into the night, a black shade in the cloudy night. It took them a good twenty minutes to make it down the slope and to a spot across from the lights they had seen. No more had appeared, but they could see a wide ledge where they could have come from.

They stayed in their animal forms. Sirius was not going to take the chance of being bitten as a human tonight. After a while, Green pawed at the ground and they followed his eyes. The shape of Benshaw gliding out of the darkness greeted them. She flew over them to land behind a rock outcrop a few hundred meters up slope. When they joined her, she wore a frown.

"You hurt," Green asked her.

"No, but I don't like what I found. The hags or someone performed a ritual. There was a ritual circle and evidence of more than one sacrifice recently. The mutilated remains were being picked over by a few werewolves. I didn't dare get close enough for them to see or smell me." She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Shite," Green said. "Any sign of a cave?"

She shook her head. "There were a few animal tracks, but nothing that seemed like a cave. There is a lot of magic up there. Filthy magic. If I had to guess, I think some of the spells or whatever will make us forget this place. I can already feel the details going. Did I tell you there was a ritual circle?"

"Tonks, a crystal." Green ordered.

Sirius was starting to feel his mind go fuzzy on the details too. Tonks pulled a crystal quill and some parchment. She started to write down all she could. She was about finished when they heard the first howl. "Merlin, I think they found us," he said.

"Benshaw," he said holding out his arm. She transformed and took the parchment in her mouth before disappearing into the night. They all transformed into their Animagus forms and began a mad dash up the mountains. Howls came from behind them and to either side. The beasts had not expected them to go this direction. Sirius had spent much time in the area and knew the tracks he was looking for. There was also the fact these wolves were not as fast as his own Alpha and his mate.

They scrambled up the mountains. They wouldn't be able to apparate until they were over the peak. Many of these old valleys had barriers or old rune stones when the Clans used to inhabit them and live side-by-side with magic wielders. It was the old ways and always seemed more powerful and over larger areas that what was practiced today.

The sound of the werewolves behind them or clawing up the steep sides were all around them. Sirius highly doubted it was less than ten. They yipped and barked as they tried for their quarry. Sirius let out a small yip as he took a sudden turn on a switchback that would lead them on a little longer trip, but it easier to maintain a rapid pace being a gentler ascent.

He pumped his legs and looked back. Green was right behind him, Tonks taking up the rear and pushing Green when needed. A hundred fifty meters or so down slope he saw a werewolf fall as the rock it grabbed crumbled in its hands. _SHITE!_ They were getting closer than he wanted. Green was not James and would not survive a fight like this in his Animagus form. Tonks would hold her own. He had been very impressed with the Junior Auror, but to be trained by Moody he should have expected she would be good.

There was a howl behind them. When one answered down slope and before them, he felt some fear going through him. They were outpacing the group behind them, but would they do the same for the one now in front of them. He barked to urge them faster. Green was starting to pant. _Not good. Not good. Not good,_ he kept repeating to himself. He knew he should have worked alone or only taken Tonks. Green was too soft for this, even if the man looked in good health.

They ran, still hearing the group behind and the group scrambling before them. They still had half a kilometer to the next path. That one was much steeper and he wasn't sure if Green would make it up. That one would only take about three-quarters a kilometer to get to a point to apparate. This one was a good two-and-a-half.

As they ran, he noticed that some of the rocks were loose on the edge and kept becoming dislodged as they scrambled up the path. The yip, growls and snarls were getting closer as they ran. Green was starting to lag. _OH bollock!_ Sirius dashed ahead on the edge. Loose pieces started to fall and he heard a satisfied yelp as a cascade of falling rocks and shale started to sound. He slowed down just a bit after almost going down with a small ledge. Tonks was still urging Green and the group behind them sounded a little closer.

They continued this way for a few more minutes. He could see the top of the ridge he was angling for. Tonks barked behind him and he saw a werewolf crawl over the ledge of the path. He turned and bound past them, barreling into the creatures. It snarled and reached for him, but he had grown up playing with Remus and easily avoided the much less experienced beast.

The brown werewolf yelped and stumbled down the slope. He turned and barked at Tonks to move. Green was not holding up well. He moved onto the other side of the reindeer and they just about carried him up the slope. They broke the ledge and passed an old stone with faintly scribed runes. There were a few werewolves a hundred meters down slope.

Sirius transform and his wand was in his hand. A quick movement and Green morphed into his human form, still foaming around his mouth from the exertion. Tonks started to cast spells to keep them back. He hefted Green onto his shoulder. "Now, Tonks," he said.

She looked at him and popped away. He was a second behind her.

**-oOo-**

**February 16, 1995**

**Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland**

Andromeda was kneeling besides the cage, watching the dark hair girl heaving on the far side of it. Seconds after they had changed back, the girl had gotten violently ill. She hoped it was not a reaction to the changed wolfsbane potion, but figured it probably was.

Daphne and Harry had agreed, after she had asked their guardians, to try it to see if it made a difference. She had complained about her blood being painful, but not the burning the Potters had complained about. "Daphne, are you alright," she asked gently.

A ragged looking girl looked up at her, still naked and trembling. The stuff that had come out of her was dark and sickly looking. "What happened," Daphne asked.

"Can I come in," she asked.

Curtains had been drawn around the cages for privacy. That had been added after the first month. Daphne nodded.

Andromeda helped her away from the vomit and wrapped her in a blanket towards the cell door. Daphne leaned against the side of the cell and put her forehead on an iron bar. "Why did I throw up? That didn't happen last month."

She frowned. "I don't know. I am going to run some tests on you. How do you feel?" There was a concern that some of the sick looked like blood.

The teen hugged the blanket to her. "Cold. Light-headed. It feels like my blood tingles."

Andromeda nodded, not wanting to get her hopes up. After running her wand over Daphne, she determined the girl was physically good. There was no sign of internal bleeding or trauma. As she did some scans for the lycanthrope infection, her heart leapt some to realize the response was weaker. Daphne had closed her eyes and seemed to be falling into a state of calm. She just seemed exhausted and hungry. "Daphne, would you like me to help you get dressed and then you can go take a nap after a little something to eat?"

She could see the quick struggle. Andromeda understood the instincts drilled into a Pureblood. She was a Blood Traitor to many. Daphne had not treated her as such yet, but, when not feeling well, tired and in her state, base instincts could come out.

Daphne shook her head. "Just want to sleep," she said sounding half out of it already. Andromeda frowned. This was not the typical reaction the morning after a full moon.

"Jasper, get a stretcher and take her up to the castle. How is Potter doing?"

"Jordan is looking him over, but from what I can tell he is his normal self. Do you think this reaction is to be normal or is it something else?"

"I don't know, but I want to look at what came up. I'll take it back to my lab in Wessex. No need to risk contamination at St. Mungo's," she told her boss.

He nodded. "I agree. Are you going back now?"

"I want to ensure Ms. Greengrass is better before I leave." She reached into her satchel bag and pulled out a large jar. Jasper and another Healer took Daphne on the stretcher as she cleaned up the mess with her wand. She didn't like the look of it.

She followed the others up to the castle and her daughter fell in step with her. "What you got there," Nymphadora asked.

"Ms. Greengrass spit it up after her change. Not sure if its related to the potion changes or something else."

Nymphadora scrunched her nose. "Looks worse than that time Charlie cursed be with that slug spell."

Andromeda shook her head. "How much trouble didn't you get into up here?"

Her daughter smiled. "You really want to know?"

She eyed the young woman next to her. Nymphadora wagged her eyebrows. She was too much like her father. "Not really. I worry enough about the ones here right now, I don't need to know what other mischief they could cause."

Her daughter laughed. "Those two are saints compared to me. Though I didn't have my own room, so we had to find other spots that the Professors or Prefects would check from time to time."

"Nymphadora, please don't start that again. You know your father went through a whole bottle of scotch that day we got that letter," she told her. Yes, her daughter had always been an adventurous spirit. Even in school she had experimented. To know she had been with two boys was the first exposure they had had into her private life.

Except for her work ethic, she should have been in Gryffindor. Though, now that she had started dating Remus, her more adventurous side seemed to be subsiding. She had never known Nymphadora to stay with one man for this many months before. "How are you and Remus?"

She smiled broadly. "I think I'm in love, mum."

Looking at her daughter, Andromeda was surprised to see the expression on her daughter's face. Many times she had heard her daughter declare that, often after a few weeks, and then a month later she was on to her next guy, or girl a few times. Sometimes both. The look was always serious when she declared it, as though challenging her to contradict her daughter. She had found out a long time ago that only led to a row, and usually a string of relations that brought her daughter back with a bottle of fire whiskey and commiserating with Ted.

This time, she had more of a wistful, faraway look with an easy grin. Her body looked relaxed. It was so different, she had to look twice to see if she had seen it right. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p'. "It's funny, since he asked me out, I haven't looked at anyone else. I don't feel I want to. I know it sounds strange, but I think there really is something to this mate thing among the wolves. I mean, look at Harry and Hermione."

She had a wistful smile of her own. It would have been best if this could have been avoided for the next few years. They were young, but after some conversations with Alexandra, she now understood more about werewolves than anyone she knew and understood the attractions of mates. How could she not to see the two Potters walking hand and hand with their Pack.

"You want to catch up with your pack," she asked.

"I will. Remus has dinner scheduled with all of us tonight. Looks like Hermione is finally recovered from last week," she said with anger.

She had been called in by the Matron to ensure she had gotten all the poison. They had removed all they could, but some of it would need another week or so to completely work out of Hermione's system. Harry looked so worried and pale she wasn't sure he hadn't been hurt worse than he was. A bond can do many things and there was no doubt they were a bonded pair now. He had most likely saved her with that bond. "Have they found the culprits?"

Her daughter looked at the five that were walking next to Remus. He looked over his shoulder at them. Tonks didn't say a word. That meant one of two things. Either she was on the case and couldn't say anything or she knew what was happening and couldn't say anything. That was something Andromeda understood. As a Healer she had to keep many secrets too. "Is that why you didn't come until almost morning?"

"You know the answer to that, mum," she said in a flat tone trying to give nothing away.

"Just promise you see justice done. I've grown fond of those two," she told her daughter.

"You should come over to Bliyhl House on Easter. They are all going to be there and I know the Potters would like that," her daughter said.

"How serious is it, Dora?"

Her daughter could tell she was being called on her change in tact. Her daughter huffed. "Not good," she said in a few. "I suspect the _Prophet _will get wind of this today or tomorrow. There was another Dark Mark, this time in Ireland, out by Cork. There were also two attacks last night on magical households."

She had been hearing enough she could read between the lines. "Were they anyone we know?"

"A first-year muggle-born's family, Heather Cameron. The mother is missing, her father and older brother dead. Not sure of the other one yet."

"That is awful. I will let child services know there is a house or two that would bring her in if needed. How many muggles?"

"Three confirmed. Not sure if this will make it, but two ritual sites where found with the remains of four or five people found at each one." Her daughter's perkiness had deflated and she could see how tired she was. Andromeda suspected a pick-me-up potion or two.

"How long have you been using the potions?"

Her daughter sighed. "Three days. I was going to take a bed in Remus chambers until dinner. He's got classes so it should be quiet. Scrimgeour kicked me out for the next two days."

"At least someone has some sense," she gruffed.

"Mum, can you just promise you and dad will be safe? Harry has offered to pay for more wards if you need it. The pattern is Muggle-borns and dad has become a little too popular lately," her daughter asked, looking worried.

She must have been very worried and their must have been something big she wasn't being told to see her eyes go the slate grey of Andromeda's and her hair to go darker. By now, they had made it to the castle and they followed the Healers, Daphne and the Potters to the Hospital wing while the others split for the Great Hall. The wolfsbane potion really was a saving grace for those poor children. Before, she doubted they would return to classes as easily the next day.

"Dora, are we under threat?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. "I don't know. I just have this feeling," she told her.

Andromeda nodded. Her daughter knew stuff. It wasn't a direct threat to them or the DMLE would have told them, but with her father being who he was, they could be a target and not know about it. "Let me talk to your father later. We have enough to pay for some wards or we can look at something else."

Nymphadora looked relieved. "Thanks, Mum. Remus and I can come over tomorrow if you need to talk about anything. Thursdays are one of his nights off from Duties."

"That would be nice. Is seven good," she asked.

"Perfect. That will give Remus time to prep for the next day," she responded.

She gave her daughter a hug before walking into the Hospital wing. She needed tests and samples to determine how things went last night.

**-oOo-**

**Lobo House, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry lay in bed with his arm around Hermione's shoulders and her head on his chest. It was the first time they had been able to sleep in their own bed for days. Madame Pomfrey had refused to let her go until yesterday morning, and after she had found he had crawled into bed with her the first night, she had told him he was not to do that again while in her Hospital. He had always liked the Matron, having spent his fair amount of time in the Hospital Ward, but he was not happy she was keeping him from his wife that way. She was his mate and slept better when in his arms.

Then last night, as normal, they had been kept apart. He was starting to hate the full moons. Healer Tonks looked sympathetic at him when he told her he didn't want to spend time in those cages anymore, but they didn't have a better way to comply with the WRC.

Harry, thankful and frustrated with the WRC, had to agree with her for now.

Hermione was breathing in deep and slowly. He was pretty sure she was asleep, but he didn't feel like sleeping yet. The lamp at his bed side was on and he turned a page in his book. It was a book on a _Magical History of Europe _he had checked out for a paper for Binns. The current section was on the ICW. He found it interesting that when it had started, the ICW was essentially just a gathering of wizards to agree on rules to help protect their communities. As time had gone on, many things had happened for them to increase the restrictions around the Statute of Secrecy and the power of the ICW.

After the great upheavals around Napoleon, the downfall of the Ottoman Empire and many other social strife and rebellions, the Magical world had been under a great amount of danger. That was when the ICW had first established their Auror Corp. It was organized much like the British DMLE, but better staffed and given the Authority to 'use the appropriate means and force' to maintain the statute and other laws meant to maintain order in the wizarding world. DMLE laws would hold sway over the ICW except anything related to the Statute of Secrecy.

In 1856, the ICW used the clause for the first time to remove a government in Sicily that was allowing Muggle hunting and the use of dragons as guards. It had led to witch hunting and other events from the Muggles that had almost shattered the Statute. Many governments had protested, but England, France and the German Confederation had backed it. That had been all it took to give the ICW the power it needed. Since then, the ICW usually played hands off, only issuing fines, warnings or sending 'Peace Keepers' on the whole. Five times they stepped into government to force change or dispose them. Twice in England, once in Spain, once in Poland and once in Sicily. Thus, most governments feared their power and Auror force. As far as anyone knew, they had the largest force in the world with numbers around one-thousand members between the Aurors, Magical Reversal and Obliviator Departments. They would also call on member states to provide more if needed and approved by the High Council.

As he read more, he slipped his hand through the over large sleeve in the shirt she was wearing to rub his hand over her shoulder. She had come to bed in one of his t-shirts that Tonks had gotten for him. He had to admit he liked her narrow frame in his shirts. Something about her frizzy, half-wild hair worked with the shirt. His hand found her new scar and ran his finger over it. His heart still clenched to know how close it had come. If it had been a few more minutes, he would probably be sleeping in this bed alone.

He put the book down and nuzzled her hair to know she was there and to make sure her scent was over him. He had missed this. Not having her by his side last night had been awful. He hadn't been able to leave her side to go to classes unless Tonks and Sirius were there. He didn't trust almost anyone else with her right now and she wouldn't let him or any of their pack out of her sight without an Auror, a half dozen friends or a Professor they trusted.

The last turn had seen her be very protective of them all, and actually barked at and threaten Daphne when she had stood and growled at them when Jason had had a nightmare. Hermione had pressed her magic out and challenged Daphne until she backed down. Harry had been at her side, but he knew not to challenge his own mate last night unless he needed too. It was hard enough for him not to go after the other wolf. It was probably a good thing they had been on opposite sides of the building.

He continued to outline her scar. It was a reminder that he had to do better to keep them safe. He couldn't see her hurt again.

Hermione shifted under him, rolling her shoulder. "Stop, that tickles," she said sounding barely awake.

"Sorry love." Harry kissed the crown of her head. She had fallen asleep at his side a little after nine. He pulled his hand away.

"No," she said a little needy and wrapped her arm around him. "I need to feel you."

He moved his hand under the hem of the shirt and put his on her skin. "What ever you need, luv," he said gently. She relaxed as his hand spread over her lower back. "Go back to sleep."

She yawned into his chest. "What about you? It's almost eleven."

"I'm not tired," he told her.

"Harry, don't lie to me," she said moving to mold her body into his.

He snorted. "I need to learn how Alexandra hides her emotions in her scent."

"That would be useful, but you ever do that to hide anything from me and we will have words. Now, put that book down and come to bed with me," she told him.

He kissed her head again. "Aren't I already in bed with you?"

She lifted her head and shifted so she could look into his face. "Harry, how much have you slept in the last few days? Tell me Tonks didn't sneak you those pick-me-up potions." He sighed. Harry wasn't trying to hide this from her, but he didn't feel like he could sleep when she wasn't at his side. _What if they found a way to get in? _That phrase kept echoing in his head. She shifted as though she was going to get up.

"What are you doing," he asked pulling her back in.

She was looking less tired now. "Harry, you have bags under your eyes. You need to sleep. How much have you slept in the last week?"

He looked away from her. "Only those times I was in your bed or I couldn't stay awake and I knew Tonks, Sirius or Remus were around."

She put a hand on his face and pulled him back to look at her. He was ready to see her reproachful eyes. Instead, she climbed more on him and her lips met his. She put her forehead on his. "Will you sleep if I stay up?"

He should have known she would understand. "You need to sleep still. Madame Pomfrey said some of the poison is still working out of your system."

"She also said that she won't let me go back to classes until next week and if you didn't get any sleep I was to drag you to her in the morning where she would make sure you sleep. I already spent four nights without you by my side and I don't want to spend any more," she told him. "Harry, I need to know you are there as much as you need to ensure I am. I felt myself slipping and it was only you that kept me fighting to come back. I heard Remus that night. If you aren't at peak condition who will protect our pack? We only survived because of you."

Her eyes were fierce, and brimming with tears. Seeing her big brown eyes looking at him, he couldn't deny her what she wanted. "Will you sleep too? You need your rest."

"I am not going to fall asleep until I know you are. There are Aurors outside the door. We will be safe," she told him.

"You will sleep? You're not just saying that," he asked her.

"If you get to lie to me about that at times I get to lie to you." She kissed him on his lips when he gave her a hard look. "Harry, your mate is telling you to sleep, now do it."

He chuckled at the command in her voice. In almost anyone else, he would have fought against it. From her, he would listen. "How about I listen to my love?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "You're a good man, Harry Potter. Your pack is safe. I am safe. We have people we trust watching over us. Now go to sleep." She started to run her hands through his hair. He let out a contented breath. "Just sleep, my wolf," she told him. He smiled. She had picked that up from Luna and he was finding he liked it from her. From Luna, it was quirky enough to be funny. Hermione wouldn't allow anyone else to poke fun at him for it. He was hers.

"I love you," he told her as he felt himself drifting off. He really hadn't slept much in the last four days.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Second Task

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you again for everyone that has been reading and enjoying the story.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 25**

-**oOo-**

**February 19, 1995**

**Malfoy Manor, Somewhere in Wiltshire, England**

Uncle Severus had come to retrieve them from the classroom he had been given to practice in. Pansy had begged to do the same training and Draco had agreed because it could be good if things went south for her to have the skills to help. His godfather didn't pleased to see them both sweaty and a few bruises showing on his arms. Pansy was proving quite proficient with bludgeoning charms.

After being 'escorted' back to their room and told to shower and change into House robes, they had taken a short Floo trip home from Uncle Severus Office. When he arrived, his mother had met them, looking very emotionless and cold. "I am glad you could make yourself presentable. You were supposed to be here forty minutes ago. There is only a few minutes before they arrive now," she told them coolly. His mother had always seemed to love him and she had never been a very warm woman, but she had been even less so since Christmas. Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"I am sorry, Narcissa, that was partly my fault. I was with the fool when I received your owl," his Uncle said. Draco wasn't sure if he was covering for them or not.

"It doesn't matter. We are hoping this meeting is short."

He extended his arm, stiffening his back and acting the Pureblood Prince he was expected to be. A title he felt he deserved, but some of that belief had been shaken in the tournament. For once, his father had not been able to save him from it and it had taken months for the fact that the Malfoy's were not all powerful to sink in.

"Go into the tearoom. Your father is waiting and needs to discuss some items with you before Lord Davis arrives."

Draco pursed his lips. "Yes, mother."

He steered his wife past her to the tearoom. Draco had sat in here many times, bored out of his mind, as the adults talked. His father was looking out the window at the white peacocks that wondered the grounds. Draco knew them to be guards and powerfully magical in erecting shields and absorbing magic. They were special birds his family had bred and enhanced over generations. "Father. You summoned us."

His father took a swig of something from a crystal glass. "Yes, Draco. You and your wife are required to be at this meeting. Before that, I need to ask if you were involved at all in that incident with the Potters?"

Pansy squeezed his arm. What she had been planning would not have led to their deaths. "No, not in that," Draco said.

His father closed his eyes. "You are still seeking a way to get the boy and his bitch?"

"Lord Malfoy, I only had a plan to embarrass and to discredit them," Pansy said next to him and his eyes widened.

"Father, I had nothing to do with that attack. Pansy didn't know you had ordered me to not touch him," Draco said, stepping in front of his wife. She would not get punished.

His father let out a long breath. "You failed to tell her this?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I didn't tell her it was an order directly from you," he told his father, pushing her so she was standing totally behind him.

"I see," the muscular man said looking at his glass before taking another drink. "You were using her to get at Potter, as a way to still follow my orders at the same time. I confess myself impressed you would be so devious. Perhaps there is hope yet. We shall talk of your punishment for disobeying later." His father turned to look at them. His eyes were hard. Draco had seen him give only a few people that gaze and it was only when he was effed off. "This is not a game, Draco. You don't understand what is going on. You and your wife have your orders. If you are to become Lord Malfoy, you will learn this lesson and not repeat it. Is Pansy with an heir yet," he asked.

"I do not know, Lord Malfoy," she said in a quiet voice. He knew she felt the danger in this conversation. "Prof... Uncle Severus will not be able to test for another week."

He kept his gaze on Draco. "Do not disappoint me, Draco. You have a task this week and I expect Pansy to be able to carry on our line."

He squeezed her hand when it laced into his. "Are the organizers going to ensure Pansy is safe when they stick her into the Black Lake?"

His father had been swirling his glass of dark liquor and it cracked when he took in his words. "Repeat that," he said in a steely tone.

"We knew the second task involves a hostage. The clue said it would 'be that which I would miss most'," he told his father, who breathed faster and the glass shattered in his hand. "Father, they are going to stick my wife in the bottom of the Black Lake with merpeople. I have an hour to save her. What would that do if she was pregnant?"

"Those incompetent berks," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I'll have all their balls, fortunes and wives in the whore houses."

Draco, for the first time, felt true fear for his father. He knew he had served the Dark Lord and was still involved in shady dealing, but he had never seen the look on his father's face he did now. It was hard, almost feral in the absolute look of hatred on it. Pansy moved into his back, burying her face into his neck. He squeezed her hand equally as hard. Looking at his father, Draco had a shiver run through him as he realized he didn't want to know about his father's and family dark side. He never wanted that face directed towards any children Pansy would have.

"Lucius, they will be here any minute now. What did you do to your hand? Your dripping blood all over the carpet." His father looked at his hand as though he wasn't feeling any pain. Draco didn't think he would be acting the same way to see the large shard of glass buried in his palm. "Garrot," he called out with a snarl. A younger male elf appeared. It cowered to see its Master's rage. "Master called," the elf squeaked.

"Heal this and clean this up now," his father ordered.

A few minutes later, the elf had healed his father's hand and had gotten rid of most of the blood when the alarm for the floo went off. "Enough. You are not to sleep tonight until that is all out," his father said. The man was back to the pleasant politician that most saw.

"Come, you are to present yourselves," his mother ordered. "Be on your best behavior and do not upset them," she warned.

"Yes, mother," he said.

They lined up and the floo let in an older man and woman who looked to be in her early thirties. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Davis," his father said. Pansy held his arm tight the entire time they went through their greetings. He felt uncomfortable by the time meeting started. Personally, he wanted nothing to do with them with their daughter being one of those beasts now.

His parents, acting as normal as usual, showed signs of stress at this meeting. To most, they would never notice it, but he saw the pinched eyes or the way they used shorter sentences than normal.

"So, how is the import business," his father asked after everyone was served tea or something harder and their elf had put out little cakes, biscotti and sandwiches.

"Not as well as it was. The Ministry is watching everything very closely. I had a perfectly legal Ironbelly hide and other parts that were kept for four days while they checked it over. Lost almost fifteen-thousand galleons because the blood spoiled and they took some very valuable dragon silver," Mr. Davis said irritably. "That stuff is 535 galleons a half gram and almost impossible to get."

His father's eye ticked almost imperceptibly. "Yes. The Ministry has been starting to become a thorn in the side to all businessmen doing perfectly legal business. I can arrange for a new shipment of dragon blood if you like."

"What's your cut?"

"Fifteen percent. Twenty if I have my people transport it," he told him.

The man frowned. "A little steeper than I usually pay. It's only about a twenty-seven percent profit on it."

His father sat back. "I can ensure if doesn't spoil."

The men looked at each other for a few. "Fifteen percent, you transport and I will pick up the hazard of other cargo for a ten percent cut," the man countered.

Draco really hated these meetings. Except to learn how to deal, he didn't understand why he was here. Pansy, on the other hand, hadn't let go of his hand. It was starting to hurt with how tight she was holding his. It went this way for another ten minutes, both men doing business deals that were acceptable in front of the family as his mother spoke softly with Mrs. Davis. "Sicily was nice, but I much preferred the pleasant breezes of Tunisia. The Mediterranean is so blue there and the wizarding alcove is lush. So many shops with things I hadn't seen before," she told his mother.

When the first round of tea was gone, his mother nodded to his father. "Frank, I assume you did not ask for this meeting to just talk business," his father said smoothly.

The man inclined his head. "I have not, Lucius. I came to talk of a merger we had discussed a few months back."

Lucius frowned. "I thought we had agreed that was behind us now."

The man held his father's gaze before looking at Draco. "It was you that wanted to conclude the business, I still expressed my interest in the terms that the Goblins and Ministry approved."

Draco sensed this was something to do with him. "Frank, I do not wish to follow the original deal we outlined. I have made a new proposal."

The man turned his eyes back to his father. "You did. A proposal I found most satisfactory, but it does not meet my needs. As you know, I am getting older. I have run my family business for more than fifty years now. My son has shown no interest and runs his own successful Law Firm. I would like to see it go to a proper family and not just dissolved."

"Francis," his mother said. "If you find the terms satisfactory, why not accept them."

"You know perfectly well, Narcissa," Mrs. Davis said. "Tracey is my only daughter and Frank's second. She has no other prospects now. We are willing to offer you eighty percent of the shares in the business for the price you offer and a contract for our daughter Tracey."

Draco took in a sharp breath.

"No," Pansy said next to him. His mother flashed them a look for them to be quiet.

"It is more than a fair price, Lucius. You would get the majority share of the company for sixty percent of what it is worth and you shall be able to claim the first contract. I will agree to any stipulations you want as long as it not a fealty bond and she is allowed to maintain her own trust vault," Mr. Davis said.

He leaned towards his father, knowing he would most likely pay for this later. "Father, you can't. She's a beast now."

The Davises stiffened. His father turned a hard eye to him. "Draco, be quiet while the adults discuss this," the man said in a low voice.

"She is not a beast," Mrs. Davis hissed.

"A fealty bond would not take with what she is now," his mother said. "Only a consort or marriage bond would take with part of her magic bound to the disgusting thing in her now. You would want us to take that into our house?"

"We would want you to take our _daughter_ into your House," Mr. Davis said harshly. "We have a contract. I am willing to alter that contract to allow for current circumstances and to ensure her future safety and well-being. If you wish to deny the original contract to the Wizengamot, then I am sure they will exact a hefty toll for violating said contract."

His father reached for his pocket. "We have a contract. Neither party has violated that contract yet," he told the man icily. "What shall happen if she has a pup instead of a child? Will there be recompense," he asked. "Can the contract be changed to a consort, with option of termination after a child is born that is not infected?"

He glared at his father. He would have to soil himself for this mutt, possibly multiple times over multiple years? His nostrils flared. He considered if it would be worth it to defy his parents, but then he thought of Pansy. She may already be looking at punishment tonight. He enjoyed seeing her wriggling under his pleasant ministrations, but not under the pain she was sure to endure. For once, he clamped his mouth as hard as he could, to make sure he didn't say another word.

"You promised a full marriage contract," Mrs. Davis said. "He have talked to some very knowledgeable people. It is only at the Full Moon would she need to be contained."

"That was before she was bitten and turned into a werewolf. You ask us to take the risk of contamination of our only son and heir so you can rid yourself of a daughter who is tainted..." _SMACK!_ His mother's head whipped to the side. His father was out of his chair faster than he ever knew he could be. Mr. Davis was just as fast. There was a flash and he dove to the side to push Pansy down.

As they fell, Draco felt a searing pain in his arm and he cried out as they tumbled over the chair, into his mother's and rolled her chair over. "This is a clear violation of our contract, Lucius. You attack my wife again and we will have words. My solicitor will contact you as soon as I can talk with him."

"My daughter is not some tainted beast we wish to get rid of."

Draco was holding his arm as he rolled off Pansy. "Draco, what's wrong," she asked. He could see Mr. Davis standing, a blurry movement of air where a shield stood between his wife and them. His father still had his wand out.

"Your wife attacked mine first, in my own House, Francis. We have been business partners for a long time, but after today any deals we currently have will be our last. Now get out of my House." His father's voice was cold and dangerous.

"Draco, you're bleeding," Pansy said softly tearing a piece of her dress and applying it to his arm. "Lady Malfoy, Draco needs to be healed."

They all looked at them. His mother had picked herself off the floor. She looked livid and a red handprint was on her face. Upon seeing him, her face paled some. "Lucius, what did you cast!"

She moved to their side and took the ripped cloth off. She took in a deep breath before taking out her own wand. She started to run her wand over his wound. He was starting to feel lightheaded. In a sing-song voice she started to heal his arm.

"Pansy, in the main pantry you will find blood replenisher potion. Grab two bottles. Quick," she snapped when Pansy didn't respond right away. He watched her get up and rush out of the room. When he looked up again, the Davises were gone and his father was still standing, looking down at him with an indeterminate look.

When Pansy got back and he took the icky potions, they moved him to another room. His father hadn't moved.

A while later, he woke to Pansy gently running her hand through his hair. "What time is it," he asked, his voice sounding rough.

"Shhhh. You've only been out for about an hour. I was told to let you rest," she said. He looked at her and the caring face he had grown to like since Christmas when they were alone looked scared.

"What is going on," he asked trying to sit up and she forced him back down.

"You probably saved me when you bowled us over," she said.

He touched his arm and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a blanket over him. "My father's cutting curse bounced off the shield. How bad was it?"

He saw a few tears in her eyes. "There was a lot of blood. It cut down to the bone."

Frowning, he took her hand and kissed it. "I love you," he told her quietly. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing for his parents to know how much he had grown to care for her in such a short time.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And I you," she said in a whisper.

"Where are my parents?"

She sat up and looked around before whispering again. "They were arguing and then shut themselves in your Father's study. Draco, you may need to take Tracey as your wife or consort. If your father can't break the contract, it sounds like the breakout clause was extremely harsh."

He swallowed. He had played the nice Pure-blood scion his parents wanted his whole life, so what did that mean for him? It sounded more like his father had used him as the shiny bauble, not Tracey, in the original dealings. Was he just being sold for the best deal for his Father? "How harsh?"

"Squib was mentioned a few times, as was losing a sizable chunk of the Malfoy fortune," she told him.

He laced his fingers into hers. It had never been a secret in this house that you got ahead by any means necessary, that the Malfoys were royalty in their world or that they always got what they wanted, one way or another. Now, like the tournament, it seemed Draco was going to be getting the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"I am sorry for using you to get around my father. I will never do that again," he said, still fearing what punishment they both may get.

She shook her head, a hardness coming to her features. "Draco, I fully understood what you wanted and what was probably unsaid. I have no issues doing that which you can't, but never intentionally lie or manipulate me like that again. I will ensure you can never have another child after I complete that part of the contract. Understood?"

He had no illusions that she meant her words. "Yes, dear," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before kissing him again. "Good boy," she said gently.

After a moment, he settled back down, starting to feel tired again. "If this is happening, how will we handle this? I don't want her near you."

"And you? You will have to sleep with her," she told him.

"I only need her to bend over until she gives me a single child. After that, she doesn't even need to live in the same house," he told her.

Pansy was quiet for a while, her eyes searching his. He heard the ticking of the clock on the mantle, the soft rustling of one of the House elves moving nearby and a windowpane rattling somewhere from the wind outside. After a bit, she opened her mouth, as though to speak and closed it after a few when nothing came out. She scrunched her brow and tried again. "Draco. I don't want you getting infected. I... I..." she couldn't say what she wanted too.

He could say that wasn't everything she wanted to say and tried to guess at what she wanted. "We can talk to Uncle Severus. Maybe he has a potion to prevent that."

She pursed her lips and nodded after a few seconds.

**February 24, 1995**

**Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Cedric stood on the edge of the platform. He was concentrating on the deep breaths he was using to steady his nerves. He tried to push down his ill feeling towards the Judges and organizers. Angie was at the bottom of the lake. They had hit it on the head about 'what he would miss most'. In three months, he was already trying to figure out how they would make it work next year when she was here for her seventh year.

It was probably too soon to think that way, but he wasn't sure he would want to date anyone else.

Now, he had to save her from the merpeople. Everything he had prepared for he had not thought they would be this dense to put a hostage down there. That was until Tuesday night, when Draco had tipped them all off when he ranted against Dumbledore and Bagman at a Champions meeting. Crouch hadn't attended and he wasn't sure the man had been around Hogwarts since the day after the Yule Ball. The prat Weasley was there though, who didn't seem to care that they all would have to worry how to get their hostages out now too.

Next to him, Draco Malfoy looked paler than normal. As much as he may not like the boy, he sympathized with him. His young bride was down there, and the boy was not happy about it. Fleur was still looking flustered to know her sister was there while Krum looked as collected as ever to know his cousin was down there.

He went through his quick inventory. After Draco's use of runes last tournament, they had been told yesterday morning they could take a small pouch of things with them. They had reasoned any wizard would have up to twenty four hours to plan out something like this. It was big enough to fit a few items, like three vials of potions and a small amount of gillyweed that Angie had pushed into his hands last night. '_Use this. Longbottom said it should last about an hour and this is all they had in the apothecary in Hogsmeade. I expect you to save me, Diggory. I don't like this damsel in distress thing,'_ she had told him before thoroughly snogging him.

As they were asked to approach the platform, he took out two potions. He was better at potions than what his original plans had been. A water breathing and web feet potion were in his hand. He had an extra water breathing in his pouch. He was glad he had the thirty-eight galleons in his pocket it had cost to get the ingredients yesterday, and that both potions were a little over ten hours to brew.

"At the cannon, you can start," he heard Dumbledore shout.

As soon as the cannon sounded, he tipped back the potions and was in the water.

**-oOo-**

**Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Whomever thought this was a great idea to sit in the windy stands for an hour or more while you can't see anything should be thrown in the lake with them," Ron said irritably next to Neville.

"You're telling me," his brother said before him.

"Are you thinking what I am brother," George said.

Bonnie grinned to see the mischief in their eyes. She was sitting close to Neville, who was doing a good job of blocking the chill wind blowing across the lake. Hermione was doing the same with Harry in front of them. "Angie said not to cause any trouble," Neville said to them.

"She said not until the task was complete," Fred smiled.

"That gives us time to prepare," George responded.

"You aren't going without me," Lee Jordan told them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said jovially.

"I feel a bathroom break is needed," George said getting up.

As they stood, a smell of perfume and rotten reeds came to her nose she wrinkled it. It was the third time she had smelt it today. "What is that smell," she asked looking around. It overpowered most of the other scents around them.

"What smell," Neville asked her.

"It smells like that Skeeter hag," Hermione said looking around. "Where is she? The reporters are supposed to be on the Champions Platform."

Her Alpha's mate looked around, looking concerned when she didn't see anything. "You really don't like her," Susan asked.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Have you read the tripe she has written about us? She's a fowl loathsome creature."

Ron chuckled. "Don't let her hear that. She might print it."

Hermione glared at their friend. Bonnie did too. She had come to loath the woman as much as Hermione and now that she knew what the woman smelt like she could either avoid her or hunt her down and show her how much a raging monster she could be. Her wolf didn't come out to play often, not after that bad situation she had had when she was seven, but it was still there. Harry and Hermione helped more than she could ever tell them to keep it at bay and even help tame the monster, but she did fear what she could do. Perhaps she shouldn't fear it as much?

"She prints it about us all the time. For once I would like to see her called those things and see how she likes it," the brunette scoffed at Ron. "It's bints like her that make it so difficult for us."

"Easy, luv," Harry said. She didn't miss that he was looking at something on the railing. Or that Harry hadn't relaxed since leaving the school. Harry had been on edge since Hermione and them had been attacked. She felt safe with him around. Having Neville there made her feel safer still. "Maybe we should just enjoy this."

"Enjoy what," Neville asked. "The small waves lapping at the supports of the stands?"

Ron snorted. "There is that hawk that keeps circling overhead. I've seen it dive into the water twice in the last few minutes."

They looked up to see the hawk he was looking at. "You have a keen eye, Ron," Luna said from next to her. "Don't move, Bonnie. You're blocking the wind."

She smiled. Luna had been close to her side. Bonnie should have guessed it was the same thing she was doing to Neville. "Come here," she told Luna, who was about her size. Luna allowed her to wrap her arm around her shoulders and she moved in.

"Your warm. Is that because of Neville," she asked and Bonnie's face flushed. She hit Luna's shoulder as Neville turned to them.

"I heard my name," he said. Bonnie flushed more to see his blue eyes looking at her.

"I was just wondering if how close to you Bonnie was, if that was why she was so warm," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"It probably has a lot to do with it," Harry said in a whisper that only the wolves around them could hear. Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Harry," she admonished him.

Jason was below them with some of their Hufflepuff friends. He closed his mouth with the nasty look she was giving him. "What did you do to get in trouble this time," Ron asked looking back down.

"Harry was.. ow," Luna said as she pinched her friend's shoulder. She moved to glare at Bonnie. Bonnie returned her look.

"What is that," Susan asked pointing out to a point a few hundred feet away from them. It had only been about forty minutes and seemed too early for any of them to be returning, but there was a large amount of fish floating to the surface.

**-oOo-**

**Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco swam with his webbed feet and bubblehead charm. He really owed Pansy for the rune work when they got out of this. The strips around his feet ensured his feet wouldn't turn back until they were taken off. In his pocket was a portkey that would take her back to the shore of the Black Lake, getting her to safety as quickly as possible. He would try to go with her, but if worse came to worse, she was leaving.

He was getting nervous as he got deeper and it got darker. For ten minutes now the giant squid had been shadowing him. The thing had never been known to be dangerous to students, but he doubted most students came this deep into the lake.

It was murky and long blue shadows were around him. He didn't dare light his wand though. From what they had read, that would be a beacon to many water creatures. Instead, he was relying on the goggles they had enchanted. It allowed him to see outlines and figures that were warmer or colder than the surrounding water. He had learned to charm those. The fact the judges allowed them to use a pouch this time had meant he could take quite a bit to help.

After a bit, he heard a song that was similar to the one in the egg. The squid was still tagging behind him. Draco was feeling rather apprehensive, especially when he saw the first merman or whatever it was. It was a sentinel with a trident. The things face was naturally armored and impossible to read as its black, pupil-less eyes watched him. The squid finally pulled up and disappeared into the inky depths of the lake.

He followed the song into the village. As he turned the corner of the last house, he pulled back and raised his wand as a boy with a shark head grabbed a smaller boy that was floating in the water and started to swim towards the surface.

_Damn!_ He wasn't the first one here. He swam up to Pansy as fast as he could. The merfolk didn't say a word or stop him as he went to his wife. He stopped at her side. "Do I just take her," he asked through the bubble charm over his mouth.

"You are allowed one. Time is growing shorter," a larger merthing said as it pointed towards an hourglass that showed a little more than half the time had passed. Pansy was one of two hostages still left. A girl that looked the younger version of the vela champion floated next to her.

Draco took the portkey out of his pouch. Pansy's wedding band was in his finger. He put it on her finger and then cut the ropes that bound her to the bottom of the lake. "Safety," he said touching the ring with his wand. It was the wrong thing to do!

There was a pulse of magic that rippled through the water, like a shock wave. It knocked the merfolk away. Draco hit the bottom of the lake, hitting his head and seeing stars.

Pansy started to slowly float towards the surface before her eyes suddenly opened and she opened her mouth in shock. Draco saw it and forced himself to get up. He shot up to her as she closed her mouth and grasped at her throat as though she needed air. He reacted on instinct as he touched his wand to her mouth and an air bubble like his formed. She opened her mouth and took in greedy breaths.

"Earthbound! You bring forbidden magic here," an angry merthing said. He looked around. Most of them looked shocked and floated as though stunned. The one that spoke, still looked half shaken and as though it was gasping for water.

"I didn't know," Draco yelled and pushed Pansy up. He noticed that a guard was coming from the outskirts and his trident was held back. "Pansy, swim," he told her grabbing the wraps off his feet and jamming them in her hand.

"Draco, no! What is going on," she said looking at the strips with her runes on them. Draco's feet were already back to normal.

He didn't have time to answer as he yelled, "_Bombarda," _through his bubble charm at the one that just threw its trident. The spell sped away like an angry red ball of bubbles. When the trident hit it, it exploded, sending out another shock wave. He held Pansy until they were steady again. He pulled her shoes off roughly and wrapped the strips around her feet. "Swim," he ordered her as he pushed her towards the surface. More merfolk were waking up and he saw more tridents coming to hand.

"Stop," a merman said with command. Two that had raised their tridents stopped with them fully back. "Leave now, earthbound. Never return."

Draco didn't wait around as he tried to force Pansy to swim ahead of him. She was not leaving his side. After a few minutes, he noticed she was starting to look a little blue and was really slowing down. "Draco, its cold down here," she told him with chattering teeth.

"Shite," he said. He didn't want to try to cast a warming charm down here, after seeing what happened with the blasting hex, but he didn't have an option. He touched her robes and cast the spell. He kept them swimming. After a few moments, color had started to return and she took in a much easier breath. "Draco, are we getting closer to the surface? I can see some light now," she asked.

"Yes, Pansy," he told her, cursing himself for not realizing she couldn't really see down there. No wonder why she didn't leave his side.

As they approached the surface, now being able to see more clearly, they could see the giant squid. It was reaching out and taking fish off the surface. They came up about 30 meters from it.

"And our third champion has just broken the water," the voice of Bagman called out. "And here comes the fourth, Cedric Diggory. What an exciting event! The remaining three champions all finish within minutes of each other. Too bad Ms. Delacour had to withdraw early."

They had started to swim towards the stands that had been erected over the lake. When they got to the edge, strong arms took them out. A blanket was thrown over them. "They need to get to the warming hut," Madame Pomfrey said. Draco hadn't realized he was shaking.

"My sister. 'ouere is my sister," a half-crazed Fleur was saying as she tried to jump back into the water. Professor McGonagall and another was having to hold her back. "Let moi go!"

"What is going on," Professor Dumbledore asked coming down the stairs to the platform.

"Draco," a tired sounding Pansy said. He pulled her to him and wrapped her into his towel next to him. She was not breathing normally.

"Dumbledore, w'ere is my daughter," a man said following right behind him. He had dark hair, was short, but with a muscular build.

Draco was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy as he watched them argue. "Draco, what's wrong," Pansy asked looking at him. She was still shaking.

"NOOOOOO!" A girl cried out in a deep despair.

They turned to see a group of merpeople above the water. They were holding the limp body of a girl. Fleur fell to her knees. Her father, the French Minister of Magic, stopped and looked at his daughter. Draco watched as the man's face crumpled. Dumbledore looked at the scene for a brief moment. The look on his face was almost as devastated as the man next to him. Draco swayed as a mass of people started to move. "Draco. Draco!" Pansy cried out as the world started to go black and he stumbled backwards. Then he felt like he was falling before being engulfed in water again.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, England**

Albus stood by the door of the Hospital wing. The soft sobs of Ms. Delacour came from the bed screens in the far corner. Pierre Delacour, the French Minister, had wanted his dead daughter away from everyone so that they would not be disturbed. The last hopes of the Tri-wizarding Tournament being a means to help unite people and be a shining example of what good people could do was shattered. It had started to fracture that night Harry had been attacked and he felt like all he was doing was reacting now, not steering.

Nearest him, Madame Pomfrey and two healers from St. Mungo's were still working on Draco Malfoy and his wife.

In all their planning for the events, it was never considered that certain magics would be tried on the grounds of Hogwarts. Unless the Headmaster himself made a portkey and keyed it to the wards, then they would not work. The wards had been designed to not allow them to activate. The realm of the merpeople in the Black Lake was not Hogwarts lands, so the use of them was not deactivated like it would have been above the water. The second Draco had tried to use it, the magic of the portkey had bounced off the Hogwarts wards. Above the water, it would have been a strong gust of wind and release of magic. Below the water, it had turned into a deadly shockwave.

It had also triggered the magic that merfolk used and had canceled most spells. It had not canceled runes or potions, meaning that four people had survived Draco's folly. Below, the merfolk were declaring the lake off limits to all surface dwellers now. Seven of their tribe had died. Three had been children. It was only their deal preventing them from killing Draco or closing the lake totally to Hogwarts.

Draco had severe head trauma, some organ damage and a fractured spine. His wife had a partially collapsed lung and a concussion. Cedric and Angelina had each suffered a minor concussion and Angelina some minor internal bleeding that was now healed. Worst though was poor Gabrielle. She had been slammed hard into the floor of the merfolk central meeting area. Like the Malfoys, she had suffered numerous injuries. All would have probably been survivable, except for the fact that his stasis spells had been broken. While the merfolk recovered and Draco had made a mad dash to save his wife, the girl had drowned. The merfolk did not touch her or bring her to the surface until the hour was up. That was their bargain, and merfolk always held to the terms of a bargain.

Dumbledore suspected it was a little revenge against the wizards.

It had been compounded, as had been pointed out, that they had failed to plan for any contingency where something could go this wrong. There was no tournament staff or Aurors posted at the Hostages. The event occurred out of sight and in a location that no wizard could quickly get too. He had no way of monitoring events, thinking his bargain with the merfolk would cover this. How wrong he was to not remember that merfolk took a wizard's words at face value. They never inferred anything not said or written. They had been betrayed in the past because of that.

Now, all he could do was look at the four Hogwarts students in beds, deal with their irate parents and the inevitable fallout that would occur between Britain and France.

Albus knew Amelia was on her way before she even walked into the hall outside the Hospital wing. She was projecting her magic, probably in a fit of rage. The people in here need not be disturbed with what was going to be said. He closed the doors and turned away from his reverie to meet her. Four other Aurors were with her.

"I see you heard of what happened," Albus said to her, seeing the look on her face.

"I did. How could you and the organizers be so ignorant to not warn your Champions of this," she asked in an angry voice.

He looked at her. "Part of the task was to know your environment and the limits around it. I ensured there were multiple books in the library to learn about the merfolk and the wards around the castle. It is also standard year four Defense course work."

"And have they gone over that part of the Syllabus yet," she asked him.

Albus kept a frown off his face. He knew Remus had, he was unsure of Moody. Remus filed all the standard Syllabus, lesson plans and what had been completed. Moody refused. When he didn't answer, she went on, "Did you give them a reading list? Any preparation work?" She was lecturing him like he would some of his students and he didn't like it. "Of course not. Why am I surprised. I know the rules of the tournament, Albus. You can give them primmer information that is general to the tournament, instead you expected them to find all this information on their own. Your youngest competitor is only fourteen. I wouldn't have thought to look that up and I am many times his age. Is it true that it was a backlash from an attempted portkey?"

He felt the rebuke in her voice. "It is common knowledge and written in many books that you cannot use portkey's on Hogwarts grounds. Only the Headmaster has that privilege."

She looked at him with pursed lips. "Albus, how many fourteen-year-olds think like that? I am not sure most would even know what a magical backlash is. And whose idea was it to do this at the bottom of the Black Lake? Isn't it the point of the tournament to actually see the Champions compete? What if it had gone even worse and you had to retrieve them all from the Black Lake? Would you have known before they all died?"

Albus wanted a lemon drop, but he had already gone through his supply and had not been able to get back to his office for more. He really didn't want to have this conversation at the moment, knowing he would repeat it with Cornelius, most likely the French Minister and others in about an hour when he had a meeting with the Tournament Committee. "Amelia, perhaps we should go up to my office to finish this conversation."

Her eyes hardened. "No. We will have this conversation now. As required by British and ICW Law, I must inform the Chief Warlock and Minister of an ICW investigation and request for information as soon as I can," she said in a harsh tone. "Minister Delacour has requested a formal ICW review and investigation. The ICW has sent a team down to talk with the Merfolk and another that is recreating what happened. The DMLE is out of this investigation. Chief Warlock, my Secretary is drafting up a response to a formal Request for Documents. I will bring it by as soon as she is done and then it must go to Minister Fudge for his signature."

"You have answered some of the questions I had, unless you wish to change your statements now that I have formally announced this investigation," she asked him. He had clenched his hands as tight as they could go. He had helped to draft some of the laws being used against them now in an attempt to keep other governments in line with the traditions of the Wizarding world. Now they were being used against him.

"My comments about the backlash are correct. Any other comments are considered personal, not having been informed of the formal investigation. If other questions are posed, I will do so with an ICW representative in attendance and will review the request as soon as it is available," he said formally. There was a procedure and tradition around this. If this went the way he feared, then the ICW had just taken the first formal steps to deposing some, if not all, of the current Wizengamot and then it would force reforms before allowing things to get back towards normal. This was the last thing he had wanted.

What would this mean if Tom found a way to come back? He was totally turned around on how that was playing. After the attack two weeks ago, he wasn't sure Voldemort wanted Harry alive. Unless there was a powerful third player he didn't know about. This move might also make Tom desperate and unpredictable if he couldn't use his old MO of confusion and attempting to take over the Ministry. He would find it very difficult if the ICW was in control.

"I will inform Captain Le Brun of your response. Also as required, I am releasing Blue Group three and five to the ICW for use up here in Hogsmeade and for anything related to this investigation. They will inform us if items are found in current DMLE investigations," she told him.

Albus had a feeling that if the ICW was to act, Amelia might be safe and gain support that would make her the top alliance and leader in the Ministry for many years. He knew she would not be kind to those that choose to follow the misguided ways of Tom or others. He had a thought to dispose of her and felt the bonds on his life debt pull hard. He scrunched his nose. _Damn the Potters! They had been nothing but trouble since he had set his sights on them to help redeem Tom and pay for the last war and the new one brewing._

"Understood, Head Bones. May I have a copy of the request presented to the Department for Wizengamot Relations. The Wizengamot should know what is going on."

"Already sent, as required by DMLE rules."

She was too good to be tripped up. The way she was looking at him he suspected other machinations going on involving Bones that he would have to find out. This latest incident may dry up more of his sources though. "Very good, Head Bones."

"Albus, this is off the record. I don't care what the Tournament Rules or Traditions are. If there are any more lives lost in this because a Champion didn't know or the organizers failed to plan for appropriate measures, I will not stop until you and everyone involved is either in Azkaban or Nurmengard. I am not picky which," she warned him.

He had little doubt she meant it, or that she was building the resources to do so. For her to threaten to move so openly against him, was troubling. He was the most revered Wizard since Merlin and in the last eight months, his name had lost some of its luster and his influence had shrunk significantly. He could not afford to get any more on her bad side and she was so involved with the Potters, he couldn't depose her.

"Amelia, threats do not become someone of your office or stature. I can assure you that a review of the last event to occur in June will be taken up. There is still time to change our plans or even the event. The Goblet of Fire does not specify what is to take place, only that it is something that will challenge our Champion," he told her, trying to soothe her.

She looked at him with a hard enough look that if it had been anyone else, he would have felt fear at what she had threatened. "Any resources required from the DMLE will be at your full disposal. Use them. I do not want to see one more death or maiming. Are we understood between us?"

"Yes, Head Bones. Now, if you excuse me, I have items I must attend before my meeting. I would ask that you help keep the ICW out of the Hospital wing for the day. Madame Pomfrey has said they all need rest and she is still working on Mr. Malfoy." He waited for her to nod her head.

"Green, inform Scrimgeour I want Blue four outside the Hospital wing and Blue two is to patrol the halls and grounds," she said to the Captain of Black Group. Today she had had them here to ensure what happened had nothing to do with the Potter's or their investigation in the werewolves.

"Yes, Boss." Green turned and took off towards the Entry Hall.

"Is that necessary, Amelia? The students are already disturbed enough. Wouldn't it make it worse to have Aurors walking around in plain site? They have already been nervous enough with the ones at the Main Doors," he said to her. Albus really did not like all these Aurors around his school. He had work to do and to have them poke into things they should not, may cause even larger issues.

"Yes. The Ministry will not just sit back and do nothing when lives are in danger, Albus. That is two major events where people have died in the last two weeks. I do not wish to make it three for three." Her nostril's flared when she finished.

Albus let out a sigh. "No. You are right. I just ask they be professional and not bother the students," he told her.

"They have been instructed to only get involved under certain circumstances. I will give you and Minerva a copy of the rules so you can figure how to post it. From this day forward I will have four Aurors in the school and on the grounds at all times. Blue one will be joining the Hogsmeade Division Monday."

His lips pursed. He could do nothing about this. Wizengamot Laws allowed this, as did the Hogwarts Charter. Before Cornelius and his predecessors had always kept the DMLE out of Hogwarts. Now it was inevitable. "Very well. I look forward to reading them. Good day, Amelia."

Albus walked away as serenely as he could. Once he was assured he would not be seen or heard by them, he quickened his pace to get to his office.


	26. Chapter 26 - Black Group

**This is an M rated story for good reasons.**

**A/N: It was a hard decision to kill off Gabrielle, but it just fit in naturally with the scene. It will also help lead to future planned events.**

************A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.************

**Chapter 26**

**-oOo-**

**February 25, 1995**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Tonks had just finished reading the _Daily Prophet_. They were not being kind to Dumbledore or anyone related to the Tournament after the death of the eleven year old girl. The French Ministry was irate and had file formal complaints in the ICW about the planning for the tournament and threatening more. In two months, the British had upset them twice, and violated at least one major creature Rights bill. The ICW announced a 50,000 Galleon fine for Hogwarts and a 5,000 Galleon fine for the Headmaster and each Governor because of the vote to ban the Lobos. It didn't matter if they voted for or against.

She snorted to see the smaller article about the WRC fining Hogwarts 25,000 galleon, and each of the other parties 1,500 Galleons. The amounts were large enough to get people's attention, but not enough to be prohibitive. In short, they were warning shots that people were paying attention and getting upset over what they were seeing.

Those were the minor headlines. Today the _Prophet_ had a full front page on Gabrielle Delacour and her family. She felt for the girl. Tonks was unsure how she felt about Draco Malfoy though. The boy had done extremely well for his age, but had failed to understand some basic principles that she hadn't remembered learning until her NEWT years. In his ignorance, he had set off this latest round of issues trying to complete a task he was not qualified for.

"You look like shite," a man said coming up to her with a cup of tea.

She was sitting in a chair as people were filling into the conference room in the DMLE Station in Hogsmeade. "Wotcher, Smith. What in Merlin are they thinking letting you up here."

"I don't think they were. I mean they let a wolf in the hen house," he said smiling.

She smiled. "You look like a nice fat hen."

Smith chuckled. "Oh, I've missed you, Tonks. How are you doing? I heard your shagging with a wolf now."

She rolled up the paper. "Shagging. Sleeping with. Whichever way you want to say it. How is Rachael and the kids?"

"Big," he said taking a sip of his tea.

She laughed at him. "I thought you two were done?"

"Rachael wanted one more. Said two wasn't enough chaos."

"Well, you'll certainly get enough chaos if my Pack is any indication," she told him.

He looked at her for a few minutes. "It's true then? You really have fallen for a wolf and joined with the Potters?"

She stiffened. Harry, Remus and the rest were her Pack. They were her family as much as her parents. "Smith, we have been friends since you took me in as a snot nose recruit, but if you are disapproving of my family, I will take you out back. Damn regulations."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you kidding, I am still hoping Sasha is half as bright as Potter and half as brave as her husband. William is going to be as daring and reckless but pack a punch. Tonks, if they are your family, then I think people have a bit to be jealous of."

She chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. "I think all of us wish we were half of what each of them can do. Did you see the report of what happened earlier this month?"

He looked at her and put his tea down. Looking around, the room was still half empty since the briefing didn't start for another twenty minutes. She just needed breakfast after patrol last night, thus she had been an hour early. After a moment, he looked at her intently. "Listen, what those two did was nothing short of a miracle. Where the bloody hell did they learn to do that."

She had a smug look on her face for a few seconds before turning serious. "My wolf. Me. Sirius. Remus didn't want them to be defenseless and has been training them and anyone else that really wanted to learn. Smith, what aren't you telling me?"

He still had the same intense look. "Tonks, this briefing is invitation only today. Green wanted me to talk to you before it started. Have you heard of Black Squad yet?"

"I used to work for Black group. Heard Green took over for Yaxley a few months back. Why," she asked him.

"Not Black Group. This is Black Squad. Technically Black Group Ten. You want to find those that did went after your family?"

She looked at him for a few minutes. "That other family that was attacked on the full moon, that was you? Rachael is a muggle-born."

He shook his head. "Rachael's sister was one of the muggles attacked. We have her little girl now. Doug died hiding her and trying to save Samantha. We don't know where Samantha is."

"Oh, Kevin, I'm so sorry."

"Rachael didn't want me to join this group until that happened. Tonks, this isn't your normal Auror Squad. Bones had to get special permission from the ICW. We are mostly undercover and go deep undercover when needed. I haven't seen Rachael or the kids in a week and may not until next weekend. Are you willing to do that," he asked.

She looked at him. Smith was a top Auror. She had learned as much from him as she had Moody. He was also a family man and liked to be home every night. If he was willing to sacrifice his time with his wife and family for something, it had to be important. Was she willing to give up her time? Remus and her were still new at this relationship, but she knew if it came to protecting Harry and the others, he would have no hesitation.

"If I say no, you're going to ask me to leave," she said as a statement.

"Can't get one past you," he said, but his smile didn't meet his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment and then around the room. As she did, she recognized some faces she knew from Magical Reversal, the Hit Wizards, a redhead she hadn't seen in a few years, others that looked questionable but must have been part of the group. "You're going after the werewolves."

"Some. And other things. This is going to be the start of a major operation, Tonks. If you want in, we are offering it now. If not, give your Pack a kiss for me and keep doing the fine job you are. Racheal would like a visit too."

If she hadn't known better, she would think the man was being sarcastic. Instead, she knew he had given her a large compliment. "I see Bill Weasley. What are you doing that you need a Curse Breaker?"

"Can't tell you unless you say yes."

"Is this everyone?" She counted about twenty people in the room.

"Just about. I see a few faces missing. It's a pretty select group and if you ever want out, no questions asked. You get an Order of Merlin, Third Class and a nice bonus. This is volunteer as long as you wish. Yes or no?"

She whistled. This must be serious and they must be into some serious shite. "Can I tell Remus I won't be home tonight," she joked. "He doesn't like it when I don't warm his bed for him."

Smith gave her a grin. "Not sure. Depends on what this briefing is about. I'll go let Green know."

Smith got up and walked away. Bill had caught her eye and she got up to go to him. "Hey pinkie," Bill said as she came up to him.

"Wotcher, Red. Like the earing. Almost makes you look cool," she retorted.

Bill laughed. "Remind me why you and Charlie broke up?"

"He wanted to go chase dragons instead of being a Chaser and I didn't feel like being burned to a crisp."

"Ah, that's right. He wanted to marry you, you said no and then he ran to Romania." Bill said looking at her.

She eyed him. "Charlie never proposed, you arse."

He laughed again. "I think asking you to move in and spend your life together was his way, Dora. It's nice to see you again." He moved in to give her a hug. "So, you're hanging out with my brother's friends?"

"If you are talking about the Potters, yeah, you can say that," she told him.

"Good. Mum and dad really worry about that boy. See if you can convince them to visit the Burrow. Mum really missed having him around. The Granger girl too. I think mum is still hoping she might get with Ron and straighten him out."

She eyed him. "When did you get back in country and what has your mum been telling you. Granger is Potter now and Ron has really straightened out since October. What are you doing here, by the way?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Been out of the loop since before Christmas. The goblins had me in real deep into something, and then they pulled me to work for the DMLE for a bit. Only got back in country a few days ago and haven't had time to go see mum or dad."

"Well, if we have time, maybe you can come up to the castle with me when this is done. You can knock a little more sense into all your brothers."

Bill shook his head. "Have you seen how thick our heads can be?"

"Thicker than other parts of you," she said looking him up and down.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, except for Charlie, we do tend to be a little willowy."

She snorted. "If that's what you call it."

He eyed her for a few seconds. "You know, maybe Charlie had the right of it."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, he was thicker in some areas."

Bill shook his head. "Don't want to know. So, you know what all this is about? I was told to report here today. The DMLE has bought my time for the next month."

"No clue, but I see Green so it should be starting in a moment. Oh, Sirius too," she said. "Wotcher, Black," she called out.

Bill tensed. "I don't care if he got off, he's still a traitor."

She tensed and stepped between him and Sirius. "Sirius is part of my Pack, Bill. If Harry or Remus heard you say that, be prepared for what comes."

Bill eyed her. "Dora, what do you mean Pack? Only a werewolf talks like that."

"Yeah, and my guy, Harry and Hermione are all werewolves. They are part of my Pack. I never thought you were that way, Bill."

"I'm not, Dora. I know full well what those poor people are and the shite they have probably gone through. I just didn't know they considered others to be of their kind," he told her as though offended she would call him out that way.

"Well, it's not just their kind. Harry has accepted me and Sirius in. Sirius is his godfather, so whatever betrayal you think he did, he probably didn't," she said pointedly.

Bill held his arms out. "Alright. They are your pack, Dora. Just be gentle on them. I know how you chew guys up."

She calmed a little bit. "Nah, I don't like to chew. I like it when they can still use it when I'm done."

Bill screwed his face. "Right, not what I needed to know."

"Everyone take a seat. Tonks, Bentley, front row. Weasley, you too. Before we start. This going to be closed door until this thing is over. That may be a few days, it may be a month. If you want out, there's the door and I'll file the paperwork later."

Green waited a few moments before casting his wand and the doors shut and all the shades closed up. "To start, this is a classified meeting. From this point forward you will be under penalty of four weeks minimum in Azkaban and expulsion from the Corp. Is this understood?"

There was a general murmur of agreement around the room. "Now, some quick introductions. Since last meeting, Tonks, Weasley and Black here have agreed to join our little group. For the newbies, welcome to Black Group, Squad Ten. Otherwise known as Black Squad. You will see this is a mash of DMLE, Ministry and civilian people. We have been created to do what the Ministry can't or doesn't want to with a charter from the ICW. Take one of these rule books and familiarize yourself with them."

"So, when do we put in our lunch orders to the interns," someone spoke up and there were a few laughs.

"Shut it. No joking today. What we have today is some serious shite," Green was saying.

"Oh, bollocks. Did I forget to clean up after myself again," Sirius said next to her and she rolled her eyes. Green cracked a smile before acting as though he hadn't heard.

Green flicked his wand and about two dozen folders flew at people. "This is your study packet. We are planning a serious operation Monday that you will all need to know what is going on. Four squads from the ICW will be joining us for this soiree, so I don't want any fuck ups or heroes. I stress the hero part."

She opened her pack and took out almost two dozen parchments and a dozen pictures. She recognized the valley and her heart started to beat in her chest. They were going after the bints that had attacked her Pack.

"Boss, what are we looking at?"

"Sirius Black here has agreed to rejoin the Aurors for the ICW. He will be Captain of B group and he can explain," Green said. There were some murmurs around the room.

Sirius stood up. "Good question. I try to figure what I am looking at all the time," he said with a cheeky grin.

"You look as pretty as the day I last saw you," another said.

Sirius smiled. "Better than you, Wilson. Now, what are you looking at?"

He opened his own folder and took the stuff out. "Let me see. These parchments are the lists of all the known members of Fenrir Greyback's pack. A list of all items confiscated or thought stolen from smugglers related to the group. A description of what we think awaits us in the valley. A listing of the known wards and runes around the place. A briefing on what we think they are doing and pictures of all the important sites and the general layout of where we are going."

"We're going after Greyback?" That was Bentley next to her.

"Yes. Greyback and the whole group around him. As Green said, this is absolutely top secret. There is some suspicion that there is a mole or ten in the Ministry and they cannot know what we are doing. As such, you will all be staying in here until Monday and this room just became our planning area. Now, Tonks and Bentley were asked up here because they have been there. So have Green and I. I am going to tell you this now."

He looked around the room. "This is going to be some really bad stuff. If you want to walk out. If you have family that you want to see again, I will not hold it against you. Please, leave right now. I will never look on you poorly for that decision. I know what it feels like to abandon someone that needs you to follow your own desires. We don't want any heroes on this mission."

The room was quiet for a while before Sirius took a breath. "Right, now, let's get started. Weasley, we will need you for rune stone and wards..."

**-oOo-**

**February 27, 1994**

**London, England**

Lucius walked down towards the old courtroom. It was one of the best places to meet with his operatives, especially on a weekend. He stopped by an old unused corridor before turning down it and eventually found himself in an old, unused office. Inside, a redhead was already waiting.

"Nice to see you on time," he told the Weasley brat.

The boy's eyes had gone large and he reached into his pocket. "What are you doing here," he asked. "I was supposed to meet Umbridge."

"Yes, she can be quite useful at times. No, Mr. Weasley, I asked you here to talk some new business that you can help me with. You are in the Department of International Cooperation, correct?"

Weasley straightened and moved towards the door. "I have no desire to talk with you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lord Malfoy," he snarled and put his arm across the door. He stared the boy down, who held his head up defiantly. "You shall address me as Lord Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. You will want to listen. Unless you wish something to happen to Ms. Clearwater? I hear she is apprenticing with the Magical Creatures Departments. Wouldn't want an accident to occur."

Percy Weasley's nostril's flared. "That is blackmail, Lord Malfoy."

He had a smile on his face. "I prefer to think of it as political acumen. Now, will you listen?"

The boy was ambitious. That is what had caught his eye. Just how ambitious and how crooked was he willing to be? "I can listen," Weasley said in a cautious tone.

Lucius smiled. "Good. First, what I need. I need all communications between the Ministry and the ICW. I know your department has some hands in it."

Weasley took in a sharp breath. "We only deal with contracts, agreements, government complaints and international trade, Lord Malfoy."

The boy was quick, he would give him that. "I need all," he repeated.

Weasley shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. The DMLE has put in new safeguards for their communications, as well as the Wizengamot. Unless I worked directly for those departments, I can't even access archived items right now."

Lucius looked at the boy. He wasn't refusing him, but Weasley was being very cautious on what his limits would be. Contracts and trade would be useful, but not what he wanted. Dolores had pointed him this way because Weasley was very much a yes man at times. This seemed the opposite of her assessment of the boy. Maybe the boy was better at politics than he thought.

For months now, his contacts in the DMLE and Creatures division had been drying up. Amelia was asserting too much control over her domain and allies. It was becoming dangerous for him not to know the inner working of those departments. "Can you get me those communications," he demanded, more than asked.

Weasley eyed him for a few moments. "What do I get in return?"

"The life of your girlfriend, and yours," Lucius said to him.

Weasley shook his head. "No. I want nothing to do with this, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius had had enough and pulled his wand from his cane and was quicker than Weasley and disarmed him. "You listen to me, boy. You just cost your girlfriend an arm or something. Next time you refuse me, it will be her life."

The boys eyes flicked to the door. Lucius spun to three spells cast at him. His shield was up and he found himself facing three Aurors. It was a furious swiping of wands and spells and he was gaining the upper hand when something hit him from behind and he sailed into the wall, hitting it hard and sliding down.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

It was a nice day outside at the end of February. Since earlier this month, their pack had stayed close, not wanting to go anywhere, too afraid of what might happen. Today, she had finally agreed to let them go off with some people to the grounds. Aurors were patrolling the grounds today and she trusted the people they had gone off with.

Sitting by the window, she watched some figures down in the quidditch pitch flying around. Harry was down there today. She had had to just about throw him out of the dorm to go play with Ron. He had not left her side and for once she felt like she needed some private time.

Blaise and Tracey had decided to go into Hogsmeade. A few of their old friends from Ravenclaw had started to spend time with them again. That meant it was just her and Daphne in the dorm today. She wished it was just her.

"Potter," the girl said coming over to her window seat.

"Greengrass," she responded when the girl walked up to her. Daphne was smelling more like the power she associated with Alpha's. Remus had said most Alpha's don't come into their own until they were ready to challenge another Alpha. That was typically a few years from now. She could tell Daphne wasn't there yet, but each moon cycle it grew, and her dislike for the girl did too.

"Where's the other Potter? My father has a message for him," she said holding out a parchment.

"Is it House business," she asked. Remus had been trying to teach them more about that.

"It's for the future Lord, yes," she said coolly.

"Harry has said I am of equal peerage. I will take it."

Daphne scoffed. "A muggleborn doesn't get to claim peerage," she told her.

"She does if she is married and recognized as the Heiress Apparent of two major Houses, Greengrass."

She hadn't turned to the girl, feeling Daphne's hard glare on her. Hermione let her magic loose a bit. "My apologize, Heiress Potter." The girl didn't sound or smell pleased.

Hermione sighed. "Daphne, we have a few more years to coexist in this dorm. If you can't learn to respect me or Harry, it is going to be a long few years."

Daphne let out a breath. "You know I don't like you?"

"I am not very fond of you either. Can I have the parchment?"

She frowned before handing it to her. Daphne stood there, looking out the window for a few. Hermione really didn't want Daphne this close to her. "Can I help you with anything else?"

After a moment, Daphne looked at her. It looked like she wanted to say something, but was having a hard time getting to it. Hermione waited patiently. She was not in the mood to do any work or even read right now. After a few minutes, she turned back to looking out the window. She was afraid to go outside, but she wanted to go out.

"Are you going to let them win like that," Daphne finally asked.

"Let who win," she asked tiredly.

"Those bastards that attacked you. I heard they were part of the pack that bit us. I want the bastard dead and you and Potter can help," she said.

Hermione understood. Daphne had seen her fear. That was something she didn't want to let this girl know about. She had no illusions that Daphne would use it against her if needed. "I will join them next weekend," she told her. It would give her a goal to get over her fears.

They were quiet again.

"When did you know you liked Potter like you do," she asked her.

Hermione closed her eyes. That was what the girl really wanted. They had all smelt the attraction between Daphne and Blaise. Hermione wasn't sure if it was that of mates, but it was strong and kept growing stronger. "I don't know. Someone had suppressed our feelings for each other for a while. After the potions and compulsions were gone, I just knew. When I turned that first night, Harry threw himself at me to keep me from biting anyone else. When I bit him, I knew I had just harmed my mate. Before that night, I felt the attraction, but after I hurt him, I knew."

She was saying more than she thought she should, but she had a feeling Daphne was looking for someone to talk to that might understand. Out of all the people in the school, Harry, her and Remus might be the only ones. "What do you mean potions and compulsions? Wouldn't you know if you are mates?"

Hermione let out a big breath. Maybe if she gave Daphne some information then the girl's constant challenge to them would let up. "Harry and I had been potioned and compulsed to suppress any feeling we might have towards each other. Harry had been intentionally isolated and kept from the magical world until he came here, and even then the isolation continued. After we were attacked this summer, Healer Tonks helped us, and we started to realize that we liked each other. The wolf pushed me over the edge to act on it. Then, we chose to accept that we were mates."

Daphne looked at her for a moment. "That's why Potter has no real clue of who he is or what his family was in our world" she said.

"We are learning now," Hermione told her.

Daphne nodded her head. "We all assumed that he was the Boy-who-lived and just thought he was better than all of us. In truth, he had no clue he is better than us."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Daphne, Harry is a very private person that wants nothing to do with all that fame or the pomp of the old and pure bloods. I agree with him. He isn't better than anyone else. He makes himself a better person by the way he studies, the way he treats us all like people. He may not like you, but he has done all he can to make sure people leave you alone. All I ask is treat him right."

Daphne turned back to looking out the window. "You suspect Blaise and I might be a pair, don't you? I see the way you look at us at times."

"I suspect. I wrote to Alexandra to ask. She told me that most wolves do have a mate out there, potentially many, but the bond only becomes active if you act on it. Once you do, you will never want anyone else. If you don't, it will always bug you and pull on you until you find someone better suited for you," she told her.

"Is that how it was with you and Potter?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. By the time we had been purged of the potions, the attraction was already there. I knew then I didn't want anyone else. It took me a month to finally build up the courage to kiss him."

Daphne snorted. "Isn't the boy supposed to do that?"

Hermione gave a sad smile. "There are many demons in his past that I don't think he would have acted on it for a long time. I guess as a Gryffindor, he has the bravery to do many things and save me and others many times, but even that bravery can fail you if you have enough baggage. What do you fear, Daphne? Why do you not act if you feel the pull to Blaise? I see him looking at you."

She lowered her eyes. "He likes Tracey," she said in a small voice.

Hermione understood. Daphne didn't want to lose one of the few people that would still stay around her. "Daphne, I don't think Tracey likes him and I have not seen Blaise look at her like he does you. Just, talk to him."

Daphne shook her head. "Is this why your pack looks up to you and Harry? Even to a potential enemy you give without asking."

Hermione shrugged. "My Pack is my Family. I would give almost anything to my family."

"You sound so much older. What are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Harry and I are Alpha's. We need to lead them, even if we have people like Remus and Tonks. Harry has not had an easy life and needed to grow up. I grew up because he and my pack needed me to," she told her. After a pause, Hermione went on. "I think I know why we don't want to get along."

Daphne snorted. "And why is that, Hermione?"

"Do you realize you have the potential to be an Alpha?"

Daphne's eyes went wide and she looked shocked. "What?"

"Harry is my Alpha, there is no doubt. He is the ultimate head of the pack. I am his second, and equal except when he decides to take total dominance. Most other times, I am an Alpha to the Alpha. I smell it in you. You could be the head of your pack. Blaise has the potential to be one too, but he defers to you. I think if you want to keep your friends together, you need to decide if you are going to take up that mantle, and claim Blaise as your mate, or let them go," she told the girl.

"Tracey is your friend. If you decide you want Blaise, I don't see her abandoning you if she thinks you her Alpha. I also think you fear that we will claim them. Harry and I have no intentions of that, but I think your wolf feels that potential and that is why we can't get along until you decide what to do. Once you settle with your wolf, I think you will be more settled and not as combative in your demeanor."

Daphne looked out the window, frowning. "Is that why Bonnie gives me such a hard time?"

"Bonnie claims Harry as her Alpha. She doesn't want another and will defend him. You project your tendency to be an Alpha and they rebel against it. If you don't stop doing it, I will have to make you," she said in a hard tone. She would not have another Alpha move in on her territory.

Daphne looked at her with an equally as hard expression. Hermione let her magic push away from her. Remus had been trying to teach them how to control a projection. Daphne's eyes went wide as it touched her. After a moment, she nodded. "They are your family, aren't they?"

"I would not have said otherwise," she told the girl.

"You really think I am an Alpha," she asked.

Hermione held her eyes for a few. "You have the potential. Most Alpha's don't claim as such until they are of age, but for a wolf that can vary. Harry and I are of age to a wolf, but not to the Ministry. That is a decision for you to make, but I feel you should in the next few months. If Blaise is your mate, and you want to claim him, it will be very important to establish that bond before your first heat."

"I thought Alexandra was just joking about that," Daphne said taking in a sharp breath.

Hermione looked at her. "I didn't become Mrs. Potter by seeing a priest, as much as I would have preferred that. When the wolf decides it's your time, you will find it a draw you can't resist without pain. If you have a mate, or potential, your wolf will find anyway it can to get to him." She was still grappling some with the feelings she had had for Harry over that week. It was intense, comforting and scary to understand she really would have done anything to be with him. They were lucky it had worked out the way it had. Her next heat should be in June or July, meaning they would be away from school. She would be much better prepared for it now. "You will also find that Alexandra does not embellish any facts and is very open. Talk with her if you need."

Daphne looked a little pale. "I really am a beast," she said quietly.

"No! We are not beasts," she said with passion. "We are wolves. I will never hurt anyone without cause. I do not feel the pull to harm or hunt anything besides deer, rabbits or the such. I will defend my pack though, with whatever means necessary. That does not make us beasts."

"I wish I felt the same way," Daphne said sadly before walking away.

Hermione looked after her. She knew Harry and her were different. She knew the potions with the Hagsbestian silver was part of it. Since the last change, she had noticed Daphne and her friends had been more mellow. She suspected that was because Daphne was. Maybe Healer Tonks' potion had done more than they thought.

Hermione went to retrieve some parchment and a quill. Healer Tonks should know about some of this.

**-oOo-**

**February 27, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco read the letter from his mother. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. His father had been arrested yesterday for Bribery and resisting Arrest. They were charges the man would most likely easily get out of. He handed the letter to Pansy and then looked across the hall.

Tracey sat with the Lobos. Blaise, Daphne and two fourth year Ravenclaws sat with her. Two weeks ago, he had been disgusted to look at her. Now, he felt different. After seeing the broken body of the young half-vela, he felt sick to think of anyone hurt that way. It had shaken him to understand that should have been him and Pansy too. Somehow they had survived.

Fleur kept giving him death glares and it was a mixed reaction in the school. On the whole, he was surprised to see most of the school blamed Dumbledore and the Tournament organizers. He might have the _Prophet _and Skeeter to thank for that. Those that flocked around the French Champion put it all on him.

Draco really hadn't known that would happen. How was he supposed to know a backlash could happen when that wasn't usually covered until sixth year arithmancy, charms or runes?

The thoughts were going through his head to see the girl laugh. He hadn't seen her do that since coming back. She was starting to look like she was regaining the weight she had lost and flowing brown hair was quite nice and he liked how her eyes lit up.

Today, it was only Pansy and him sitting towards the end of the table. His other goons were in detention with Flitwick for not completing their work. Nott was down the table talking to the Carrow twins. He had made his intentions known to claim them before they graduated in two years. He was welcome to it. Draco only wanted Pansy.

"You're looking at her again," Pansy said gently.

Draco frowned. "How would you feel if I had to accept the contract," he asked her. The idea was still disturbing.

She looked at Tracey before making sure they were not being listened too. She leaned into him. "I don't want you getting infected."

He nodded. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Do you miss them?"

Pansy lowered her hand to the table and rested her fork on her plate. After a moment, his wife looked up at them. "Yes," Pansy said in a very low voice. Draco knew that since Tracey and Daphne had been bitten, she had only been around him or their group. She had not gone off with any other girls.

Draco pursed his lips. He didn't want to be infected either. Everything he knew about werewolves was not good, but the mangled body of Gabrielle floated in his mind. The girl had been a beast in her own right, but seeing her dead, he realized that maybe they were more than that. It was something that was rocking him to the core as much as the fact his family wasn't all powerful and some of the darker stuff it was involved in was not stuff he really wanted to be involved in. Especially if it endangered his wife.

He was also thinking of the Lobos. Since coming to Hogwarts, he had had a grudge with Potter since that day he had been so publicly rejected. No one rejected an offer like that from a Malfoy. Then he had been embarrassed many times by Potter and his lot. Since September when he had gotten in trouble, and his father had ordered him to leave them alone, he had kept his distance. He had always thought Potter had sought him out and caused trouble. He wasn't so sure now. If anything, the prat shied away from any attention and seemed content to just drift in the shadows when he could.

Given who he was, that was an impossibility. That being said, Potter and his wife, had gained many allies this year and were now starting to wield a silent power that was threatening to upset the dominance of the old and pure bloods. Draco could see it. He wasn't sure if he would have been so observant at the start of the year. Maybe there was something to this silent observation.

"Are you alright, Draco? You're so much quieter since the second task," she asked.

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine."


	27. Chapter 27 - Captain Black

**This is an M rated story.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you again for everyone that has been reading and enjoying the story.  
**

**********A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 27**

**-oOo-**

**February 27, 1995**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

Sirius had been offered a major lead in the raid, but he originally turned it down, refusing to work for the Ministry or DMLE again. Then Le Brun had come to him and he thought about it. Now, Commander Le Brun stood on the far side of the ridge next to him. Sirius wore his ICW Captains badge inside his collar of his light blue robes, and his normal badge on the outside. No reason to paint a target on him. Le Brun had done the same.

Sirius found he liked being on this side of the law again. It also gave him a chance to protect Harry. Something he should have done thirteen years ago.

He was in charge of two squads, one Ministry and one ICW. The other groups were split the same. In total, forty-six Aurors and highly skilled civilians were spread out in three groups. They were all waiting for the Curse Breakers to do their thing.

"Captain," Le Brun said. "Are there any other details you remember now that we are here?"

"Nothing I have not told you. I just say caution. My gut is telling me they are waiting for trouble after our scouting mission two weeks ago." He looked at the group. Tonks was with his group. She was currently showing off some of her ability to those that had never met a metamorphagus.

"I see Weasley coming back," Le Brun said.

Sirius couldn't miss the tall muscular man walking down the slope. He came up to them looking tired. "This is going slower than we anticipated. Our original estimate was about twenty up and down the valley. It's more like quadruple that count. They are also tied into a natural ley line that runs the length of the valley. Looks like the wards have failed further up the valley, but are really strong here."

Sirius scrunched his brow. "Is that why they are still so strong. How long have they been here?"

Bill shrugged. "I would guess a few hundred years. This wasn't something done over night, and probably not in a single lifetime. If you want them down without warning the werewolves, this might take a few weeks, at best."

Le Brun frowned. "And what if we do alert them?"

Bill looked even less encouraging. "We could cascade them. That would bring them down in about ten minutes, but I can't guarantee the pull on the ley line would not cause other wards tied to it to also cascade. You may get a very good firework show, or level half a mountain if the caves are as big as Black describes."

Le Brun looked up the slope for a moment. "I would like to have as little loss of life as possible. Would you go back to HQ for a few to describe this?"

"You're the ones paying for this," Bill told him.

"Captain, you're in charge. Make sure we are not discovered,"

"Sure, Boss," he said. "Tonks. Smith. Take patrol up to that ridge. Tonks, use your wolf. Bridger. Gronk. That way. Trelew. Yanks. Go up and provide some support to the Goblins. The rest of you, dig in and make a rampart here. No need not to be prepared."

Sirius didn't like waiting. They had thought the wards would be down in less than an hour and then they could notify the other teams and apparate in close to the target. He had never known an operation to go smoothly and this was no exception. It was twenty minutes later when Le Brun and Weasley apparated back. Le Brun did not look happy.

Bill nodded to him and started up the hill. "I want everyone to move to the crest. We are going to provide support to the Curse Breaker and if this goes sideways, we get them all out."

Sirius had his answer. After issuing his orders, they had gathered closer to the stone they had been working around. He had seen what happens when wards fail. The explosion at Potter Manor had left only one tower standing next to a hole four meters deep. Half the grounds had caught fire and generations of farming, lands and history had gone up in moments. After that, many of the older houses had started to remove their link directly to ley lines.

At one time, they weren't this unstable, but many think that was because the old Druid Magic's that had been used worked with the lay lines, not just using them as an energy source.

He stepped up to Le Brun. "You think a cascade is going to happen and this will go bad."

His new Boss nodded. "How do you put it? I don't have good feelings of this."

"Close enough." He watched the six Goblins and two wizards gathered around the stone. He would have much preferred to just break the wards, but apparently, they were all connected.

The Goblins took out five jet black glassy stones with many runes on them. "Obsidian ablatons," Le Brun hissed. "I thought the Goblins were supposed to have gotten rid of them."

Sirius looked at the man. "Why," he asked, never having heard of them.

"I want all Aurors in pairs. Full shields and get absorbtion wards down in three spots. All our personnel are to remain in the ward areas. If anything goes wrong, get everyone out."

He was old enough to know an order that should be obeyed. Sirius didn't question it and got things set up. As he did, the wizards had backed up and joined them as the Goblins had started to trace the runes in the stones and do their own magic. The black stones started to emit a high frequency shriek as a blue glow lit the insides.

Sirius could feel the magic that was starting to charge the air and knew the ones they were after on the far side of the valley would soon. "Le Brun, are we too close," he asked as the hair on the back of his neck rose.

"It is too late now if we are," the man said. "Do you know how to make a sink?"

"No," he said.

"Gronk. Trewlew. Be prepared to make a magic sink."

The other two looked grim and took their wands in hand, sticking them into the ground and started to chant. Le Brun did the same. The goblins suddenly all got up and ran towards them. The stones were a vibrant blue. In a pulse that popped his ears, the stones dropped their magic into the ground around the stone. There was no other way to describe it. It was like watching a bolt of light firing into the ground and the ground around the stone for four meters glowed blue before the stone suddenly cracked. It sounded like the valley was cracking. It was loud. It vibrated through his bones and shook the ground. Dozens of similar lights showed along the ridge and then down into the valley as one after another stone cracked. The ground shown blue between each stone until it broke. After a moment, it stopped in the center of the valley.

Le Brun and the other still looked tense. "Is that it," he asked Bill.

"Hopefully," the redhead said. Bill didn't look certain. "It should have gone up the other side of the valley though."

After a moment, there was a crackling sound. Sirius could only think of that time Lily had dragged them to a muggle museum and they had seen some crazy scientamagician, or something like that, made lightening. It cracked and sizzled.

"Mon dieu," a man said next to him in feared awe. Sirius saw it too.

A line a few meters wide ran up the valley, mostly following close to the river, had started to spark blue arches of lightening. They ran in lines hundreds of meters long along most of the length of the valley. "Bollocks," he whispered.

"No one is to apparate until the leyline collapses or calms," Le Brun ordered.

Sirius watched the show. Movement caught his eye on the opposite slope. A few men and then a troll burst through a hole that hadn't been there before. There was an ominous sound like water squeaking through a pipe and then it sounded like a thunderstorm as the electric arcs shot in the air. Sirius clamped his hand his wand as the ground rolled below him before a jagged line through the center of the valley exploded up. It was like watching the earth unzip and fold up on jagged splinters, each rock slab meters and meters long and easy ten meters high. It made a sound that almost deafened him.

Unlike before were it had been a procession of blue streaks as the ward stones broke, it was one rapid pulse and dozens of spots suddenly glowed blue on the far slope up to the top of the mountain before exploding. The ground rolled under his feet knocking him down.

"The layline collapsed. Get us out of here," Le Brun yelled. Cracks of apparition were all around them. There were more sounds as the hills started to shake and he watched as a dust cloud shot out of the cave and then part of the mountain started to cave in. "Oh, shite," Sirius said. He was staying to make sure all his squad had gone. There was a crack and rumble he felt in his bones nearby and he saw a large landslide start. The base of some old rune covered ward stones were crackling and crumbling.

"Go, Black," Le Brun ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He turned on the spot. A second later, Le Brun popped in next to him. The man didn't look happy. Bones was there to greet them. "From this point on, my Aurors do not take your orders," Le Brun said angrily to her.

"Captain, check in with everyone and then I want you to lead a scouting mission in about two hours. The backlash should settle by then," Le Brun said before storming away from the HQ tent that was two valleys over. Sirius could feel the ground trembling. As he stood with Bones a patronus came to them. "Magical lightening seen in the valley. Do we investigate?"

She looked at him. "What happened?"

"The cascade collapsed the leyline. I hope we can find what we need." He pursed his lips before turning to Tonks. "Are you good?"

She nodded. "We all got out without harm."

He nodded. "Director Bones, may I have permission to take three members of Black group for the scouting mission at about 10:00 hours?"

She pursed her lips. He could see the look in her eyes of what a mess this would be to clean up. As far as he could tell, about three miles of the valley would be in total ruin. This would not go unnoticed by any muggles in the area. "Granted. Get me the paperwork and I'll sign it."

**-oOo-**

**March 1, 1995**

**Somewhere, Scotland**

Fenrir was still nursing a hurt arm. The last few days had been a mad scramble to flee the DMLE and ICW after they had destroyed the caves. His pack had scattered to avoid detection and capture. Now that they were together again, he snarled to see sixteen missing. He could only assume they were killed or captured. That meant in the last month twenty-one of his pack had been killed while serving the wizards and hags.

He had no issue killing people. He enjoyed it and would usually lead the charge, which was part of what upset him. His handlers wouldn't let him lead the way he should. Because of it, he had had two challenges to his leadership. The wolf understood power and strength and he was only maintaining his pack by strength. His power was being cut off at his balls.

Sniffing, he was disappointed to smell his two favorite tripes were not among current company. They were fun and one had been carrying his child.

He also smelt the two things that were undermining his power.

The doors to the old barn opened. He knew the tall man with a mask, it was Lucier. The hag Belnora was next to him. Behind stood the deranged one that kept licking his lips. The other was one he didn't know, but smelt familiar. He was as tall as Lucier in the same black robes and a mask.

"Fenrir," the man called.

He growled at the command. He was not going to be ordered around in front of his pack. A few looked up, as though trying to decide if there might be a chance. That was the issue with keeping former Alpha's. They made excellent beta's, but at times their need to be an alpha would show through.

Fenrir stared a few of them down. A caged wolf would as soon attack their own as others.

"Fenrir," the man commanded again.

Fenrir sat on an old tractor, determined not to come to his call.

The hag stepped forward. "Step outside, luv," the woman said. She was enchanted to look a very attractive woman in her thirties or so, with generous curves and narrower waste. He knew the disgusting thing it was beneath that veneer.

He felt the compulsion and waited as long as he could before the pain became unbearable before standing up. He walked out as though it was nothing. Others of his pack were starting to show signs of the pain. With the hags it was the whole pack. The idea was if the Alpha defied them too much, then a new Alpha may step forward. One that would be more amenable to the Hags. Fenrir was not going to allow that.

When they were out of the barn, he turned to face the men. "You cost me sixteen wolves," he said angrily to Lucier.

"And the ICW and DMLE cost me a half-million galleons. I think I made out the worse," Lucier said angrily.

"We are not here to figure who is worse," the other man in the mask said. Fenrir recognized the man's scent but could not place it. "Belnora, how much were you and the werewolves able to salvage?"

"Not much. The red and blue coats are all over the valley still. We lost Nagana," she told them.

Crouch smiled behind the man. "They did a good job," he told them. "The whole valley cracked down the center. It was marvelous to watch."

Fenrir growled at the man. That crack was what killed his pack. He could care less of the hag and trolls. "Was anyone captured," Lucier asked.

They looked to him first. "I don't know. Sixteen are missing. We have not been back to the caves. I think it most likely they are dead."

"Bollocks," Lucier said angrily.

"Calm. We have not heard of anyone captured," the other masked man said.

"I have no contacts in the DMLE anymore, Prince. I don't know what is happening. We are flying blind in this," the man snarled.

"Lucier, you promised us two more recruits of magical origin," the hag said. "We shall have our payment before we do anything else."

"You listen to me, you bint. Our deal was for you to provide a year's worth of ingredients, potions and the muscles to run the operation," Lucier snapped.

The hag snarled at him. "You made a deal. We fulfilled that deal. Would you like to bring this before the old Gods?"

"That deal included taking possession of those materials. Unless you can dig them up, we have not received our goods," Lucier stepped towards her.

Fenrir hung back a little. He was angry, but was enjoying the power struggle. There may be a way to exploit this. His devious mind was controlling the beast long enough to see this play out.

"The deal was we provide. We did. Do not blame me you did not take the materials when notified." He didn't miss that she took a bone out of her pocket. "And was it not enough what you already took?"

Lucier's wand came to hand and Fenrir growled, sensing danger to him and his pack. They were his and he would not allow a Wizard to do as he would. The other man stepped up and put a hand on his arm. Crouch had pulled his own wand. "Are we going to play," the insane man asked licking his lips.

"Wand down, Barty," the unknown man demanded. "Belnora, the material that were taken were ours to take. Lucier funded this project and only promised you the materials needed to make the ingredients and the potions. Any other materials were to be worked by you but were not part of the deal for delivery."

"My wolves worked the fields and greenhouse. We are owed payment for that," she told them.

He felt the wolf come to the forefront. "We are not your wolves, Belnora," he snarled. "My pack only serves you because of the Call."

She cast a malicious bloodshot eye at him. "You belong to me, wolf. Lucier, we have a deal. You are to pay up by the next full moon or you will have to talk with the old Gods. We are owed two girls of magical blood."

Lucier tried to raise his wand arm, but the other man kept it down. "I owe payment on receipt of product. We have the smaller operations at McGee Castle. You shall make up your end of the deal there. The mutts are to guard it and not be sent out on missions. That issue with the Potters has cost us other plans."

"You do not get to order us outside our deal, Lucier. A different party approached us about the Potters. You never made it part of the deal they were off limits." The hag looked upset at the man.

"I will kill them," Fenrir spoke up. Those upstart brats had cost him three of his pack.

"You will do as told," the hag snapped at him.

He growled.

"Belnora, we shall give you half the payment now and the other half two moons from now when the rest of the potion stock is received," the man in the silver mask told her.

"I will not agree to that," Lucier said.

"Lucier, now is not the time," the man told him in a low tone.

She took the bone and stuck it in her mouth, starting to gnaw on it. She regarded the man for a few minutes. "I will get the girl in the next week? One of magical kind?"

Fenrir couldn't keep from smiling. That meant one of the pure bloods, one that had been bred of magical blood for five generations or more.

Crouch smirked. "Can I have my fun with her first," he asked.

"She is to be unsoiled. If another is delivered alive and well enough we can consider another bargain," the hag told them. "She need be unspoiled. The second girl of magical blood, and unspoiled, will need to be delivered before the second moon from now."

Lucier stood ramrod straight and still for a few moments before his hood moved as he nodded. The man in the silver mask spoke. His voice was oily and with a slight drawl. Fenrir knew this man. "One. We will deliver one that is unspoiled. What age?"

"She must be of breedable age and not deflowered," the hag told him.

The man nodded.

"I am still owed for the blood of my pack," Fenrir told them.

The hag bit down hard on the bone and he let out a snarl as pain ripped down his spine. "You are owed nothing. We give you the meat and company you ask for."

He growled at her. One day he would have his revenge on the Coven and the men before him. He would have revenge on everyone that had dared to mess with his pack.

**-oOo-**

**March 17, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Andromeda really disliked this monthly ritual. She watched eight children and an adult go into cages they really didn't want to be in. She knew they all did it because they feared what might happen if they didn't. It was in each of their faces, as much as they tried to hide or accept the hand fate had dealt them, they viewed themselves as monsters. For much of their kind, werewolves were.

Looking at the Potters and their pack, she wasn't sure that wolfsbane potions were doing as much. She had proof now after last month it did nothing for the Potters. Hermione had been given a placebo and Harry the new potions. Neither of them showed signs of being any different. They were free and clear of the contamination on the lycanthropy taint she had been able to finally identify. The junk Daphne had spit up last month had left the infection in her, but had actually purge some of what she now was referring to the madness. This month Remus, Daphne and Annabel had agreed to try the new potion. Starting this week, Remus was going to start a new regime that might impregnate him with hagsbestian silver, like the Potters. She hoped it worked.

She did not like playing with patients like this. Her job was to heal, but if this worked, she would have found a way to help cure some of what lycanthropy is. If they could be cured of the Madness, then she may be able to press for them to not be in these cages, instead running in the forest or in an old valley with no one around.

Harry sat on the floor, holding hands with his wife and looking out the window. The last few months now, he had expressed his wish to run free on the full moon. She wanted to give them that if she could.

"How do you think this will go," her boss asked next to her.

"Well, I hope," she said.

The moon was already in the sky and sun was going below the mountain.

"Burns," someone said.

"Andromeda," a woman called from the far end of the building. She walked as fast as she could.

Daphne was hunched over, clutching her hands to her midsection. "She says it burns today."

This was a good sign, but the girl looked to be in real pain. She was whimpering. The other two werewolves by her were acting like she normally had seen werewolves. It hurt and they were on the floor curled up as the change started. "Burns," Daphne said again before crying out.

Andromeda hated to watch this. She could do nothing else for them as they went through their change. This time though, Daphne started to groan and her arms shook as the change started. This was not the normal reaction. She cried out, which kept going and turned into a long howl of pain. When the change was complete, she collapsed on the floor, panting and looking like she was still in pain.

"Something is wrong," she told them.

"You can't go down there," Jasper said coming up to them.

"Jasper, there is something wrong," she told him.

Daphne was curled up on the floor, whimpering. The curtains had been pulled back and Blaise was at the edge of his cage, his lips curled up in a silent growl and looking at the dark wolf below her. Daphne suddenly rolled onto her knees and started to throw up. It was the same sickly stuff she had expelled after the last turn.

"I need to go down," Andromeda said running for the stairs.

"Andi, stop!"

The two ICW Aurors at the end of the walkway stepped in front of her. She pulled her wand out. "Out of my way," she ordered.

"Regulations do not allow us or anyone on the floor until they turn back," one of them said. He was taller than her, with a wiry frame and a mustache.

"You will let me get to my patient or I will make you," she told him. Someone grabbed her wrist. "Jasper, you will let me go."

"If you go down there you will be brought before the board, Andi. We have our rules and this is in clear violation of them. This is too dangerous for you to be down there."

"I am going," she told him.

"Healer Tonks, we can not allow this," the Auror said again.

"Aurors, let her go," a voice said from behind them. She looked up to see Sirius. Her cousin looked quite dashing in the finely cut ICW Auror robes.

"Captain," they nodded and stepped aside.

"Andi, don't get hurt. I really don't want to visit Ted tonight."

She nodded and rushed down the stairs. Blaise was closest to the stairs. He had been perfectly mollified the first two cycles with the wolfsbane potion, but tonight he seemed to be powering through it. He growled and launched himself at her. She started and pulled back towards the wall. There was a meter between the cages and a meter and a half aisle on the outside of the cages meant for something like this. His arms came well short of her, but he was not happy with her.

His eyes had more of the fetid look of a werewolf, with his jaws snapping at her and him trying to push himself through the bars to get at her. "No. Stay," Sirius ordered his Aurors.

She took it a little slower, giving his cage a wide berth. She found herself wishing Nymphadora was here, but she was off with her new squad tonight. Blaise, realizing he couldn't get her, pulled back and stalked her as she approached Daphne's cage.

The poor thing was curled up on the floor, shivering and breathing hard. What had she done? Andromeda was starting to think that the potion had been made wrong. Looking at Remus and Annabel, she was not seeing the same reaction. Her brow scrunched.

"Daphne, dear, can you hear me," she asked softly getting as close as she dared, incase Daphne decided to attack her suddenly.

Daphne whimpered and Blaise growled. She looked over to see him eyeing her. He was in a crouch, ready to launch himself at her. She would worry about him later. "Daphne, can you look at me and shake or nod your head?"

The girl shifted and Andromeda held her breath for a moment. The girl's dark eyes looked at her. It wasn't the same half feral eyes it had been the first two months. Her eyes were almost human, like the Potters. "Buuuurn," she said. Andromeda's eyes widened. She had heard Harry and Hermione speak, but not any of the other wolves.

She kept her cool composure she had learned as a Healer. "Your blood burns," she asked.

Blaise wasn't backing away. He had put his muzzle between the bars, as though hoping Andromeda would come closer.

She kept her breathing steady. "Daphne, would you allow me to bind you in ropes so I can come in."

The girl whimpered and curled into a ball again. She waited a few minutes. Eventually Daphne moved to look at her and nodded. Andromeda still had her wand in her hand and flicked it. This set Blaise off again. He barked and slammed into the cell. She backed up quickly, almost stumbling. "Should we stun him," someone asked from above. She looked up to see Sirius' entire squad there, along with most of the Healers.

"Why isn't the wolfsbane working on him tonight," Bethany asked above. Andromeda was having her suspicions on the matter.

She gave a weary look to Blaise, who had backed up a little. He still looked ready to kill her. "No. Leave him be for the moment. Sirius, can you drop the wards on Ms. Greengrass cage."

"I am not in favor of this," Healer Jasper said. "Andi, you are breaking a half dozen regulations."

"Jasper, with respect, shut it," she snapped at him. "Sirius, please."

Her cousin sighed. "Auror Sorenson, please remove the wards from cage eleven."

"Ja," the man responded.

A moment later, she pulled the cage door open. Blaise was acting even more protectively towards Daphne. "Daphne, and Blaise, I am only going to remove this junk and then check you over. I will not harm her," she said to Blaise.

He bared his teeth again, but didn't growl. She took a glass jar and siphoned the junk into it. It looked just like the stuff she had collected last month. "Daphne, I am going to approach you from the back. Do not roll over or attempt to get loose," she instructed. The girl whimpered.

"I don't like this," she heard Jasper.

She ran a few scans. She had never been able to be this close to a werewolf in turned form besides Harry or Hermione, so she wasn't sure how normal the scans were, but they showed that Daphne was in pain. More surprisingly, the response to the lycanthropy scan had dropped significantly. When she was satisfied that Daphne was in no significant danger, she slowly made her way back out of the cell.

"See, I did nothing to harm her," she told the jet-black werewolf that hadn't taken his eyes off her. She made sure the cage was closed and wards up before removing the ropes.

Stepping back to the wall, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Looking around, she was already in trouble for this, and this could be an opportunity she may not get again any time soon. "I am going to visit the Potters and then come back up."

"Andi, you're already in enough trouble," Jasper told her.

She waved him off. Tracey was sleeping in a ball at the far side of her cell. Looking at the Potter pack, the six of them were as close to each other as they could. They were sharing small yips, barks and other vocals, as though talking. As she approached, the black wolf she knew as Harry looked at her. He stayed far back in his cell, as did the others.

"Hello. How are all my wolves doing tonight," she asked conversationally. She really had grown fond of them all. The much healthier sandy hair wolf behind them was most likely going to be her son in law. She found it odd to say that, the man was only six years younger than her.

They nodded at her. Even without the new formulation of the potion, this pack looked in such better shape. She knew the Potters were part of it. If she could free the others of the Madness, that would be a huge win. "Harry and Hermione, would you mind if I get some scans of you? I have not been able to in quite a while." It had only been that first turn she had been able to be this close.

Harry looked at her and then Hermione. Neither of them moved before shaking their heads. If she knew them like she thought, they were probably concerned with biting her. "I promise I will stay behind the line if you come up to the front of your cages."

It was unmistakable the power in them. Even at their young age it oozed off them, both magically and physically. She doubted many adult wolves would challenge them now, never mind when they fully came into their own, and she had seen the punch they possess now. She had a feeling if they wanted out or to harm her then she would be hard pressed to stop them.

Instead, they walked up to the front of their cages and crouched on their haunches. Their eyes were totally clear of any sickness that she had seen in other werewolves. She could see their intelligence. She took the readings she wanted and they went back to their pack.

"Thank you," she said to Sirius when she got back up to the observation walkway.

"Andi, that was the most reckless thing I have ever seen you do," Jasper said angrily.

She just looked at him. "They are patients, not monsters," she said coolly to the man. "I will never let them suffer if I can help it."

Daphne had stopped whimpering and was sleeping. Blaise had settled, sitting close to her and keeping watch over her.

"You would risk yourself being killed, or worse, become a werewolf? How would you care for them then?"

"If need be, yes," she said. Ted would understand. Eventually. She didn't really want to be a werewolf, but she would if needed.

**-oOo-**

**March 18, 1995**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, 1995**

Daphne woke to rain hitting the windows. She felt very dizzy and her blood tingling, much like it had that first month before their first change. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, the light seemed too bright. Someone shifted next to her and she knew it was Blaise. His scent was strong and worried.

"Daphne," he said and she felt his hand on her forehead brushing hair away from her face. "Oh, thank Merlin. You're up. How do you feel?"

She blinked her eyes open to see his dark eyes looking at her. It was a shock for her to see them. Her body and wolf cried out for him and she shuffled to sit up and then threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder in a hug. "I heard you last night," she told him. "Healer Tonks was not trying to hurt me."

He had stiffened at her motion before wrapping an arm around her. She was so thankful he had. It was a comfort and settled her. "It was the beast. He didn't want anyone near you and all I wanted to do was taste her flesh and feed. I still have the urge, thinking she was going to hurt you."

She felt lightheaded now that she was sitting up and started to fall back. He gently helped her to lay back down. "The Healers and Madame Pomfrey said you should rest for now," he said gently.

"What happened," she asked.

"You threw up just after the change and then again this morning. Healer Tonks said its blood with other stuff, but you have no bleeding. They gave you some blood replenisher potion. Healer Tonks thinks it's a reaction to the potion," he told her.

"Was I the only one?"

Blaise ran his hand over her forehead again, brushing hair out of her eyes. She had never known him to do something so intimate with her, or for her to enjoy it so much. She closed her eyes for a moment to commit the feeling to memory. "No. Professor Lupin and Entwhistle did the same thing. You are all under observation for the next twenty for hours."

She opened her eyes again. "Where's Tracey? I don't want to leave her with the Potters."

He gave her a sardonic smile. "Tracey is well. I know you don't want her there, but she is up in Lobo House. The Potters and the others went there. Potter promised that nothing would happen to her."

She growled some. The future Lady Potter had been right. She did fear the Potters taking her friends, her pack. Daphne also realized she had been trying to assert her own dominance over the others and had been trying to dial it back. "Why are you not with her then?"

Her eyes drifted away from his, not wanting to see the rejection that would be coming. "I am where I should be," he told her after a moment.

"Blaise, I'll be fine. I want you two to be happy," she told him.

Blaise took her hand in his. "Daphne, I am not interested in Tracey that way. Why would you think that?"

"You've gone to Hogsmeade with her the last three times," she told him. She had stayed behind, not wanting to get in her best mates' way. She was warring with her wolf on this matter. The wolf wanted to claim what was hers. Blaise was hers, she knew what his smell did to her. Daphne didn't want to be a beast. Potter said she didn't need to be and she refused to step in the way of the happiness of her two best friends.

Blaise gently put a hand on her chin and pulled her head back to look at him. "Tracey wanted to go to meet with friends. A few of the Hufflepuffs have been very kind to her and she wanted an escort in case something went wrong."

She met his eyes. There was no lie on his face.

Daphne shook her head. "But you like Tracey. You have since Christmas before last," she told him.

He snorted. "I like Tracey as a friend and find her to be a very attractive person, but she is not what I want."

Her wolf in her wanted to call out to the day at the sudden way her heart started to beat faster and the butterflies in her stomach all seemed to go at once. "You weren't just trying to protect your potential Alpha, were you?"

He let out a long breath. "I have been fighting it since December and I am not sure I can hold the beast in me at bay anymore. Last night, to see you not feeling well, to see you get sick and the way you smelled in pain and different, all I wanted was to break the cells and get to you. I know Healer Tonks did not mean to harm you, but the urge to stand between you and her was able to overpower the wolfsbane potion."

_Damn it! Why did Granger... Potter... ah, Merlin, whoever the girl was... Why was she right! When people call her the brightest witch of the age, she thought it was made up. How fecking smart was the girl!_

"Blaise, are you sure you don't like Tracey?"

He growled at her and she felt the need for him overpower her objections. He leaned down and kissed her. She thought that she was going to pass out with the feelings if brought up. When he backed away, she felt like the room was spinning. She wasn't sure if it was the kiss or how she was feeling, but it brought a pleasant warmth to her.

"Are you alright," he asked in concern.

She smiled. "Perfectly." After a moment, she refocused on him. Her wolf was panting as her eyes fell on him. Why did he look so much more desirable?

"Good. Let me get Madame Pomfrey. She wanted to see you when you woke."


	28. Chapter 28 - Tracey

****A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.****

**Chapter 28**

**March 18, 1995**

**_DAILY PROPHET_**

**_SPECIAL EDITION_**

**_Terror in London_**

_After being silent for months, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback has struck. Last night, shortly after ten, screams broke out in three locations as the beast and members of his pack ripped through shopping centers in Muggle London. Three witches were confirmed dead, as where twenty-three muggles. Count on how many were bitten or hurt is not known at this time as Muggle Police and others took victims to many hospitals._

_The bounty on the werewolf and fifteen other identified members of his pack has been posted at 25000 Galleon for Fenrir, dead or alive, and 5000 galleons for other members of his pack._

_This follows the very publicized attacks on top members of the DMLE last week. Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, has been confirmed to have been released from St. Mungo's. Memorial services for Aurors Opal and Wendell were last weekend and Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, is still in St. Mungo's._

_The DMLE also confirmed, for the first time, that Fenrir may not have been as quiet as suspected, being named the prime suspect in the attempted murder of Harry Potter, another well publicized werewolf now. It is unknown if that attack was a spat between packs or something else._

_For now, the Ministry has released new guidelines on keeping your family safe on Page 2. They advise the bounties that have been released will be honored but advise if any of them are seen to report it to the DMLE. Suspects are known to be extremely dangerous._

_-**o-**_

**_French Ministry of Magic files formal complaint in ICW. Ministry tries to deny_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_This intrepid reporter, Rita Skeeter, has found that the Ministry is hiding more than was thought. On March 12th, the French Ministry filed a formal petition to the ICW accusing the British Ministry of gross negligence and failure to comply with the Statute of Secrecy, the Intelligent and Near Intelligent Rights Law and the Wizarding Conventions on International Cooperation._

_This is related to some very publicized events, namely the Tri-wizarding Tournament or the Werewolf Reform and Integration Laws._

_When Minister Fudge was asked, his only comment was, "That has not been officially released by the Ministry. Until such time, it is just conjecture."_

_Not believing the Minister, a request for information was submitted to the ICW and confirmation was received! Just as the Ministry had hidden information on Sirius Black, and now what is known of the beast-that-lived, as the former Boy-who-lived is being referred too, this reporter is questioning. Like why would the Ministry protest the claim of Asylum for the Beast-that-Lives? Would it not be better to have the werewolf out of the country?_

_Or why did the Minister protest ICW Aurors to step foot on British Soil? From all reports, they have done a fine job and helped to save several families and others in the last few months._

_It was also found that one of the werewolves that was retained in country and forced to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was actually a French citizen and had only been released when the ICW threatened to remove him. Can you imagine what would have happened if ICW Aurors had marched into Hogwarts, wands blazing and ready to cast down anyone that stood in their way?_

_This reporter will take the word of the Ministry with a grain of salt._

**_-o-_**

**_Dark Mark seen over Nottingham_**

_A dark mark and a family of three were found on the outskirts of Nottingham, in Nottinghamshire, England. _

_The old wizarding family of Otternold was found dead. An unofficial source said the scene was horrific. The Matriarch of the family was found in what looked like a ritual circle, while her forty-three year old daughter and her twenty-one year old grandson were found shredded._

_This marks the eighth Dark Mark and associated killing in as many months. _

_People are running scared, knocking on the Minsters door and demanding this end. Others are going quiet and there is even evidence that a few prominent families have applied for an allowance against the Preservation and Magical Inheritance Act so they could leave Britain. So far, the Wizengamot has disapproved each request, but there is some rumbling that the ICW may step in for some cases..._

_-**o-**_

**_DAILY PROPHET_**

**_March 22, 1995_**

**_Trials postponed_**

_Two trials have been postponed in the cases of Line Blockage and Denial of Sirius Black. After the initial trial of Mr. Corban Yaxley ended in light fines because of the War Powers Act in effect at the time, the trials of Bartemius Crouch, Sr. and Albus Dumbledore have been postponed due to new evidence found. _

_What the new evidence is has not been revealed after the closed-door trial, but it is rumored to be a link between Black and the Potters..._

**_-oOo-_**

**April 1, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Pansy read the letter three times to make sure it wasn't the worst April Fools prank she had ever had. If it had come from anyone else she would have thought of it as such. Draco was sitting at his desk. Since the last task, almost six weeks ago, he had become rather withdrawn and was studying more than she had ever seen him do.

He would need to be informed of this, but maybe she should handle the initial contact.

She stood up, wrapping the dressing robe around herself and walked over to Draco. "What are you working on," she asked. When she put her arms around him, she noticed he didn't have any books open.

"I know it may not mean anything. I am trying to write a letter to Fleur Delacour. She looks ready to kill me whenever she passes me. I may not like them, but I never meant to kill anyone," he said softly to her.

Pansy had seen how much the last task had shaken him. Apparently, it had been deeper than she thought. She was surprised how much it had affected her. Tomorrow would be the first day she took the fertility potion since that day. Last month she was still too unstable to reliably carry a child if they conceived one. They had both sustained substantial internal injuries.

"Are you sure you want to do that," she asked, not so much because she thought Draco needed to do this, but because she feared what the half-vela might do.

He continued writing. "Yes. Bagman and the rest won't tell us what the next task will be until a month before. I feel like I am wasting time not knowing what it is it. I don't want to repeat what happened in the last task."

Their tutor had been going over a broad range of topics now. It was three years of schooling trying to be jammed into two-two hour sessions a week. "I know, Draco. Listen, I know we were planning to go to Hogsmeade today, but I have something I need to do before then. You mind waiting for me?"

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes," she told him, knowing he did not approve of that since the last task or the attack on the Potters.

"Can anyone go with you? I don't want you being alone."

"Draco, at some point we have to be able to do things on his own."

He sighed and put his quill down before putting a hand in one of hers. "How long will you be gone and where are you going?"

"I am unsure. An hour, most likely far longer." She told him, not looking to expand more on that.

He shifted to kiss her on the cheek. "You're going to talk to Tracey, aren't you."

"How did you know," she asked.

He shifted his parchments and took out a letter in his mother's flowing hand. "I received a letter from her too, saying that they would most likely not be able to break the contract. Apparently, my father loves me enough to not let me be a squib, or to lose almost half of our fortune."

She kissed his cheek this time. She had known of the Malfoy's reputation, but Draco had not described even a quarter of it before she had said 'Yes' to the Bonder. She had thought her family was bad, but her father had never fully committed to the Dark Lord, and he cared deeply for his family. "I do not mean to go against my husband's wishes," she stated. She knew her place, as did Draco, but he had given her just about carte blanche in what she wanted to do.

He smiled. "My wish is for you to get back in that bed when I am done with this and let my tongue roam over your body."

She felt the tingle at what that meant. Just the thought had her considering if she should just strip now and entice him. The letter from his mother in his hand cooled the heat building in her. "Can I let you have your way later," she asked, her voice huskier than she meant it to be. The thought of his tongue in her was something she liked very much.

He shifted and she knew her voice had affected him. "If you want to wait that long."

She stifled her moan. She didn't want to, but sometimes things were more important than a lazy Saturday morning in bed. "I don't want to wait, but I should catch her in the Great Hall or something before she goes somewhere else."

He turned fully to kiss her on the lips and she moved her body into his hand as he ran it slowly over her breast. "Draco," she said, wanting him to continue, but needing him to stop.

He pulled back and trailed his hand down her side until it rested on his legs. "Go. I should finish this. It is probably best you talk to her first."

She gave him another kiss, making sure it didn't turn into a desperate snogging session. When she was done washing up and dressing, he was still working on the letter, having crumpled up the one he had been working on. She looked at him lovingly. Draco had changed in the last six months. She was realizing she had too.

As she opened the door, she let her pureblood mask fall onto her face. She was now the future Lady Malfoy, wife to Draco Malfoy. She was not to act the schoolgirl anymore, instead she needed to be the perfect Lady expected of her.

Slytherin House was empty today. Most had wandered up to the Great Hall by now that were getting up early enough to eat breakfast there. The rest were sleeping in or elsewhere. When she made it up to the upper levels, it was apparent that the day was going to be excellent. She hoped she would find Tracey in time.

Looking in the Great Hall, she didn't see anything. The smells of food did nothing for her. Being a married couple, they were allowed an elf and to have any meal in their private quarters. When she didn't see her, she made her way up to Lobo House. She passed a few people on her way, but they mostly gave her a wide birth, either out of fear or respect. She wasn't sure if she liked the fear as much anymore. Before it had been just for her family, now it was because they knew what Draco could do to them.

When she made it to North Tower, she walked up the spiraling stairs until she found what she had been told to look for. It was an alcove with a medallion in it of a howling wolf. Looking up quickly, she was thankful it was not at the top. She did not like that trap door or the woman behind it.

Looking at the alcove, she couldn't figure how to get in or where to knock or whatever she needed to do to let Tracey know she was here. After a moment, she let out an aggravated sound. "How do I get in?"

The medallion on the floor turned to look at her and she stepped back. She had grown up in the magical world, had seen many things, but seeing the face in the medallion turn to her sent a shiver up her spine. It regarded her, as though it was weighing her. After a moment it nodded and the wall cracked and opened. She looked at the stairwell apprehensively. Was she being allowed into the most dangerous place in the castle?

She had heard the rumors. Repeated many of them herself. She wasn't a Lobo, but most other houses would allow other students to enter. Pansy moved forward a half step and moved her head to the side to look up. She had not expected to see a high ceiling, nice polished railings or sun filtering into the room. "Do I go up," she asked the wolf in the medallion.

It nodded before returning to its howling pose.

"Is someone there," she heard Potter. She tensed. They had not gotten along since that first day he had rejected Draco.

"I am here to see Tracey Davis," she called up the stair, standing tall and walking into the door. Potter came to the top of the stairs, looking a little shocked and wand in hand.

"How did you get in," he asked her.

"Harry, who is it," she heard his wife.

"Malfoy, why are you inside the door," he asked. He wasn't exactly threatening, but he wasn't inviting either.

She nodded behind her. "The wolf head let me in, Potter. I came to see Davis. You going to let me in?"

The frizzy brunette came to stand next to him. She looked even less inviting. "Harry, inform Remus. She is not one of the allowed students."

"The wolf head let me in, Potter."

Harry nodded and she stepped back, only to realize the door had shut behind her. A huge wolf patronus came out. "Tell Remus and Professor McGonagall to come now."

The wolf nodded and rushed towards her down the stairs. She screamed as it looked like it was going to go right through her. When it brushed her side, she had never felt such a warmth and feeling of well-being. She looked after it, blinking a few times. "It didn't hurt you, did it," the she-wolf asked.

She took in a deep breath and looked up. "You can cast a patronus," she said to Harry with wide eyes.

"We both can. Hermione just can't pass messages yet," Potter said with a shrug, as though it was nothing.

They all stared at each other for a few. "Since the House let you in, mind as well come up and sit until this is sorted," he told her.

"I'll go get Tracey. I know she came back," his wife said.

Harry backed away and she made her way up the stairs. When she got to the top, she looked around wide eyed. This place was nothing of what she thought it might be. All the furniture was in impeccable order. The place was clean. She also noticed that the rooms were on two levels. Potter moved to lean against a column that supported the upper walkway. The door two doors behind him said Potter. Other doors had name placards on them too.

Mrs. Potter was on the walkway and knocking on a door above their rooms. It was a few minutes for Tracey to come down and join her, looking even more apprehensive. "Can we go somewhere private," Pansy asked the dark hair girl.

"I would rather stay with Hermione and Harry," Tracey told her.

"I don't want you going anywhere until Remus or Professor McGonagall can figure out how you got up here," Harry said. She realized that he was trying not to look threatening, but there was a presence coming off him that made her uneasy. She had seen him put his wand away, so she couldn't understand why she felt his magic.

"This is House business between House Davis and House Malfoy," she said, trying to act her station.

The door opened and someone came up the stairs. "What is the matter, Potter? I was grading papers... Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall looked at her with a great amount of suspicion.

"Professor, I asked to come in and see Tracey and the wolf head on the floor let me in," she told her.

"Impossible. Only those set by myself or Professor Lupin can enter. How did you get in," the Professor asked again.

She was getting annoyed. She didn't do anything wrong. "Exactly as I said. I know the penalties for going after anyone in this House and would not risk that."

Professor McGonagall looked at her with pursed lips. "You said the guard just let you in?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

"Professor, there was no gong and she was not expelled," Potter said.

Her lips grew into thin lines. "What purpose did you have to come here, Mrs. Malfoy."

"House business, between Malfoy and Davis."

"Can I ask what type of House business would require you to enter this House, instead of talking with Ms. Davis outside of here? This is Lobo House and is supposed to be closed except to those in this house," she was told.

Pansy wanted to scream. This was not going the way she wanted. "Business that involves my husband, Ms. Davis and myself. I would prefer to talk about this in private."

"Does this have to do with that letter you received yesterday, Tracey," female Potter asked.

She whipped her head to her. How in Merlin would she know. Tracey let out a breath. "Most likely."

"May I talk about it," she asked. Tracey nodded.

"Professor, you said the Governors and the staff would not stand between mates. Tracey has recently been informed she is betrothed to Mrs. Malfoy's husband. I think the House is recognizing that bond," she said. "Pansy, if you or your husband threaten any of our pack, I will make you pay myself."

"Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall said incensed. Professor Lupin chose to arrive at that time. "You are a prefect and I will not allow threats from you or anyone against you."

"Professor, with all due respect, this is supposed to be a house of only wolves. We do not have a good history with either Malfoy and we will not have our pack endangered in the one place they should be safe," Potter spoke up. She could feel the steel in his voice. It sent a chill through her.

"This is your House, but the same rules apply to you as everyone else," she snapped back at him.

"Minerva, if I may, what is going on?"

"Potter over there thinks the House let Mrs. Malfoy in because Ms. Davis and Mr. Malfoy are now betrothed. She then threatened Mrs. Malfoy," she said looking at the Potters.

Professor Lupin sighed. "I see. Minerva, I understand your concern, but Mrs. Malfoy has entered their territory uninvited. You yourself have proclaimed this place theirs. You know how a wolf can react in this situation, and I do not believe they would act on it unless their warning is not heeded. Why don't you two go into your room or go into Hogsmeade today," he told the Potters.

"I don't want them to leave," Tracey said sounding off. Pansy frowned. The girl should still dislike the Potters.

Professor Lupin looked at her. "I can retrieve Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Zabini if you like instead?"

Tracey shook her head. "I want the Potters."

"Remus, I do not care who they are or where they are. Hogwarts has rules and they will be followed," Professor McGonagall told him.

Professor Lupin looked at her. "Minerva, I think we should have this conversation offline. Mrs. Malfoy, I can personally vouch for your safety if you wish to continue this conversation here."

She frowned. Should she trust the word of a creature like them? She looked around the room and then came back to Tracey. As she looked at the girl, she realized she really missed her friend and she was a werewolf. They would be living in the same house soon and would most likely share the same room and bed at times. It came down to if she trusted Tracey and that the beast was not the person most of the time.

Before answering, she looked at the Potters. They were still looked ready to pounce, not pleased with her. They were the ones she needed to either run from or placate. She didn't like this, but they would be spending more time around them. Could she tamp down her dislike for them?

"The Potters swear to do nothing to me," she asked.

"As long as you do no harm or mess with our pack, we won't go near you," Potter told her.

"Potter, 5 points. You are threatening again," Professor McGonagall told him.

The Professor stepped back when Potter actually growled at her. Pansy leaned back, feeling apprehensive. "Harry and Hermione will cause no harm," Professor Lupin said pointedly at them. "Minerva, walk with me. Now." There was a sharpness and command to his voice that Professor McGonagall snapped her head to him. She may not like the man, but he almost always acted calm and even keeled. She hadn't known the man was a werewolf last year until Professor Snape told them. Now, she could see the hint of the wolf.

"We will cause no harm or interfere for today," Mrs. Potter said.

"Remus, I will not leave her in this place where she might be hurt."

Potter stepped forward, wand in hand and looked at the Professor. "I swear I will not harm Pansy Malfoy today." His wand glowed the unmistakable blue of an oath being made. "Tracey, would you like me to stay here or in my room?"

Pansy was shocked that the boy would make a statement like that. Looking at him, she could tell he knew what it meant. "You can stay in a corner or alcove. Somewhere I can see you," she asked. He nodded and walked past the Professors to an alcove at a window at the far side of the Common Area. His wife followed, stopping at Professor McGonagall.

"You asked us to be Prefects. This is our territory. Only Lobos are supposed to be up here. We trust and respect you, but you question my husband's or my authority again over our pack, you will have these badges and we will never eat in the Great Hall again or allow you back into this House," she said harshly to Professor McGonagall, who looked wide eyed at the girl.

"Why...I... Mrs. Potter," McGonagall sputtered.

"Minerva, come now. We need to talk," Professor Lupin said. She watched the lady Potter join her husband and a moment later, Professor McGonagall and Lupin walked out of the dorm. Pansy found herself sitting in a very quiet place. Tracey was looking at her and Pansy was watching the Potters, Hermione standing in front of Harry and his arms wrapped around her. She would never have the nerve to talk to a Professor that way and had never seen Potter do that before.

"They are very protective of their pack," Tracey said as though reading her thoughts. "They treat them all like family."

She looked back to Tracey. The girl looked like a shell of what she had been. The brunette had been a ball of energy before, always laughing and joking, even at times in the open when they probably shouldn't. Now, she looked forlorn as she looked at the Potters. She also looked thinner than earlier this year. "I wanted someone to look at me like Harry looks at Hermione."

"How long have you known?"

Tracey turned her head back to her. "About the betrothal?"

She nodded.

"Mother told me that father was signing it last fall. I didn't know who it was for, and father had said it would only become active if a business deal went through. It was a relief to know it was someone my age," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pansy thought it best to act like friends. She found it wasn't as much of an act as she thought it might be.

"Daphne and you were still talking about having a free choice. Neither of you thought your fathers would sign a betrothal and Daphne thought I liked Blaise. I didn't want to bring either of you down," she said.

Pansy saw the pinch to her eyes. "Does Daphne know?"

Tracey shook her head. "No. She's not the same she used to be. I don't want to upset her. I am only telling you because you will have to put up with me until I can bare a child. After that, all I ask is for you to give me a nice place to live and to let me keep my child. I will not impose on you and Draco. I am not a beast, Pansy."

Pansy didn't know what to say. She had abandoned her like all the rest. Everything she had been taught was that werewolves were crazed beasts. Since finding out about the contract, she had been watching the werewolves. On the whole, they acted like normal people. Today was one of the only times she had seen that side of the Potters.

"Tracey, that won't work." She looked up to see Hermione not far away. Her husband was still looking out the window.

"Are you talking about our heats?"

The girl nodded. "It may not be the same as a mated bond, but if this union requires a bond, your wolf will act like he is your mate."

Tracey sighed. "I thought that was only for true mates?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have been doing some reading and talking with Alexandra. It will not be the same type of bond we have, if you two are not mates, but it will be a bond. Any bonded wolf will feel the same."

"What are you talking about," Pansy asked looking between them.

"Pansy, will this betrothal be annulled in the next few months?"

She looked at the girl. "Potter, this is house business that does not involve you."

"Pansy, if what the Healer has said from her father's pack is true, then it is important and why I wanted her around. There is something you should understand about us." Tracey gave her a sad look.

A little bit later, she sat there looking at Potter. "You're saying she will just throw herself at Draco!"

"Her wolf will require it. If this betrothal is to be, then Draco is her mate. I have smelt the attraction there," the girl said it as a statement.

Tracey hung her head. "I smell it too."

"It's not true mates though," Hermione said gently.

"I know," Tracey said sadly.

"What does all this mean," Pansy asked, looking at them confused.

Tracey looked to Potter. "It means that Draco needs to accept the betrothal and allow Tracey into your bedroom, probably as soon as possible, or find a way to break the contract," Potter said. "Otherwise, I think in the next month or two Tracey will be finding her way into it one way or the other."

"It's that bad," Tracey asked.

Harry snorted. "It was quite pleasurable, actually. But when Hermione went into heat, it was a good thing no one was around, or they might have gotten a good show or a very upset wolf trying to find me."

His wife got a good color to her cheeks. "Yes. The urge was, ah, powerful. I wouldn't let him go once it started until the next morning. It was five days for the lust to pass."

"Oh," Pansy said, getting a good idea of what might have happened to see their faces.

Tracey wiped tears off her cheek. "I always hoped it would be someone I love. Now I am this... thing. No one will ever love me."

Potter moved to the couch Tracey was sitting on and wrapped Tracey in her arms. After a few, she looked at her. "You better treat her well. Tracey is not pack, but she is a wolf and we have been asked to look over all those in this house, whether we are Prefects or not. You and Draco will be welcomed in this House as long as you cause no harm."

"I will pass your warning along. We will only come in if need be. Tracey," she said looking at her old friend.

Tracey looked at her. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," the girl said in a manner a second wife or consort should address the first wife. They had both been trained in the proper societal protocol from an early age. At fifteen, they were young, but knew their position. Pansy, looking at the half-broken girl, found she didn't want that. She wanted her friend back. She just wasn't sure how this was going to work with Slytherin House.

"It's Pansy, just like it always has been," she told Tracey. "Do you want this?"

Tracey gave a wan smile. "Do I have another choice? No other pureblood or old-blood house will want me now."

"You don't need to limit yourself to those circles," Potter told her.

Tracey shook her head. "Hermione, you haven't grown up the way we have. If I don't, even if my parents love me, I will be cast out of my house. It would be a great dishonor. The only exceptions ever made is for a muggle-born from a known squid line from one of those houses, and even then, it is frowned upon."

"You know there are many pure and old bloods in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor that won't fear what you are," Potter said.

"Most of those are considered Blood Traitors. There ways are not the same as ours. I do not know how my parents will act," Tracey said.

"Tracey, Draco and I will not treat you poorly or require you to run away. Are you sure you are not, uhm, contagious outside the full moon," she asked.

"The lycanthrope infection can only be passed in our turned form." Mrs. Potter had crossed her arms and was leaning against the fireplace.

Pansy nodded. "Pansy, people can't know of this. This will be very dangerous for you and Draco in Slytherin."

"It will have to be announced if this is to be done. You know the Laws. It must be announced for a minimum of three weeks before you can be bonded to him," Pansy said in a solemn tone. "If we are in agreement, I would wish to announce this sooner than later. It may provide other avenues for you to get what you want."

Tracey sighed. "And for you and Draco to get what you want."

Two months ago, Pansy felt that way. Now, she wasn't as certain. She was coming to see that there was a difference in creatures. Some were feral, some more human. Like Draco, she still saw the shattered body of Gabrielle Delacour at times. The girl had been just that, a girl. Not a half-breed like they always thought the things to be.

"If this is the way of things, you will be family."

Tracey looked at her for a few minutes. "I need to talk to my parents and would like to talk to Draco. I know my father is trying to push this, but I know Lord Malfoy has offered a way out."

Pansy nodded.

**-oOo-**

**April 12, 1995**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

Fenrir sat on his haunches. He was chafing under all his masters. He wanted to be free. He wanted to hunt. He wanted children to spread his dream of a free werewolf Britain, then maybe the Continent.

Looking at the broken body before him, he snarled. The woman had failed to give him a child in the last year. None of the females left in his pack had given him a child. He had also been unable to claim any of the newly turned wolves in the last few months unless they took the potential wolf with them. The DMLE was getting annoyingly close.

He wiped the blood off his face from where he had bitten her throat. Licking the blood off his hand, he huffed. He would need to control his temper. He couldn't afford to lose any more at the moment. Not when it suddenly seemed so hard to replace them.

The old castle they were in was in the middle of nowhere overlooking a loch he really didn't care to know the name of. It was old clan lands that had been maintained by House Elves for some old-blood name that had been lost to time and was now in the ownership of Lucier.

Sniffing, he could smell the nineteen other wolves in the castle. Lucier's plan to wreak havoc would have gone well if the Aurors hadn't already been riled up and looking for potential issues. Six of his pack had shown up in the lane dead, five more seriously wounded and the rest looking for blood. He let them have it when they raided the two farms close by. He stayed long enough for two Auror Squads to show and then he himself eliminated two of them. The damned Redcoats would learn to fear him.

Even now, he wanted to leave this place and hunt them down. He had the scent of four that escaped and others from the last few months. He wanted to find where they lived and wanted to see them snap when he took his pleasure with their children, wives or husbands. He was not picky at times.

When he smelt the hag before she shuffled to him he kept his growl down. Here was his true master. "You are upset," the deceptively kind woman's voice said.

He didn't answer her watching the sunset. Three more nights and he may finally be free.

"Are you not content with the blood and flesh offered to you, slujitor al zeilor?"

He growled this time. "I do not serve your gods," he told her.

She clucked her tongue. "You forget your place, Fenrir. You almost embarrassed us the other night with Lucier and his lot. You serve the hags for the boons you have received."

"We served the old Covens and the Druids. The hags have perverted that servitude. You will keep your promise and release us from these chains that prevent me from changing," he commanded. He was the Alpha. He had suppressed that long enough. It was getting time for his payment.

There was a silence for a moment. "We promised only a release."

He turned and barked out, "You promised to release us from this curse. Hold your deal or magic will find a way," he told her. "I have paid my price in blood of my pack and it is you not keeping your end." He had paid already for his dealings with his masters with almost thirty of his pack since last June. As though recognizing his words, the hag scowled as though in pain. Even among creatures, magic recognizes magically bound deals.

"You forget your place, slujitor al zeilor." She took a bone about the size of a finger joint from her pocket and ran a long fingernail down it.

Fenrir felt the pain rake down his back and he howled with it, dropping to his knees. He was used to pain, but when it felt like it was coming from inside his spine it was something different. Snarling, he looked up as she took pleasure from his pain. His anger at her overpowered the pain and he swiped at the bone. Grabbing it, he slammed it into the floor, where it split and shattered.

It felt like his bones were splintering and he howled again. It was a raw, guttural howl that left his throat raw.

The hag hissed at him. "How dare you! When the coven hears of this they will end you, Fenrir."

He snarled at her as he got up on his arms. "The coven owes me my due," he said gruffly.

She stepped back. Hags typically did not fear his kind, but for once he could see that she had a small doubt. "If the coven does not give me my due or kills me, you will all die from the blood fire."

She hissed again and scowled. "You have no standing to call that. You get rid of us and you will not get the release you want. You will be under the servitude of the Coven for a millenia. You and all your offspring."

His eyes took on the yellow hue of the sickness in him. His growl deepened. "My pack has already been in servitude for almost a millenia. When we are free, your blood will sicken the land and none of my kind will fear you again."

"Your pack has left these lands many times over the years. You have not been in servitude to this coven. Your count started again when you returned, Fenrir Greyback," she said angrily.

He let out a guttural scream as he tried to push against the bonds they held over him. After a moment, he could feel them flexing, but they were not broken. He fell back to the floor on all fours panting and sweating. The hag was on the floor, spitting up a brown disgusting slush. He gave her a feral grin. "I don't think those bonds are as tight as you think, Belnora. If you want my pack to still serve you, you will give me what I want."

She wiped her mouth, her eyes evil and malevolent. She didn't bother to answer him, instead shakily getting up on her feet and walking away.

Fenrir had made his point. He was looking for a way to be free and finally start his revolt. If the hags didn't give him the power he wanted, then he would exact his revenge on them and find a different route. He was done being controlled. It was costing him more than he wanted to give. Those wolves had been his, not his masters'. He would enact his revenge and his revolt.

His only concern after he got his revenge against the hags was were to get more wolves. Nineteen was not enough for what he wanted. The pack had been forty-four strong not two months back.

**-o-**

Translation of Romanian: slujitor al zeilor = servant of the Gods


	29. Chapter 29 - Home for Easter

**A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 29**

**April 6, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco had waited three days to finally find Fleur alone. She was down by the lake, looking out towards the spot where the stands had been.

Unlike that day, it was quiet. There were no enchanted boats taking people to and from the center of the lake. No people cheering or screaming. The Black Lake was glassy calm. It reflected the Forbidden Forest, the mountains and the school depending on where or how you looked at it. The calm water hid the turmoil that had happened below and was still happening in many of them that had slid below the water that day.

He had tried to be as noisy as possible as he approached her silent reverie. Draco didn't want to sneak up on her or give her the impression his intentions were anything other than just to talk with her. She didn't look up as he came to stand next to her. "I can keell 'ou right now weeth one fl'ck o' my wand," she stated quietly.

His heart pounded in his chest. He didn't doubt her words. "Then why don't you," he asked. It was a reaction he winced against the second it left his mouth. He wasn't hear to start trouble today.

Fleur didn't move or look at him. Her accent was thick and disdainful. "Why are 'ou 'ere? 'ere to see eef 'ou can keell t'e other 'alf-breed?"

"I never meant to hurt anyone," he told her.

She snorted. Her nose scrunched in disdain as she talked. "I t'ought 'ou wanted all t'ings like me dead? I've 'eard 'ow 'ou and 'ours 'ave talked about t'e Potters and t'e ot'ers"

Birds tweeted and flew around them as life had started to return to the lands around the castle. There were signs of rebirth or the promise of new life all around them. And here he was, talking about death. "I don't want them dead," he said in a very soft voice.

"Ex'use moi," she said.

"Potter and I will never be friends, but I don't want him dead. Discredited. Disgraced. I wouldn't say no to, but not dead." He took a letter out of his pocket that had taken him five days to finally write and get correct. He placed it on the ground between them.

She turned to look at him. "W'at ees t'at?"

"I am sorry about your sister. I was only trying to save my wife," he told her.

"Well 'ou did t'at," she said angrily.

He closed his eyes. "I have not told Pansy that your sister was not the only life lost down there. I haven't told anyone. My parents don't even know." He was her husband. Even with his parents' rights over him, he had rights over her. The bond and traditions of their world ensured that. Madame Pomfrey had been very discreet in talking with him first and he had forbid her telling Pansy or others.

The bell rang up in the school. Soon, the sounds of students moving around to their last classes of the day or starting to wander the grounds were coming to them. Fleur looked at him. He tried to keep his own tears in. He hadn't been able to morn his potential child. Pansy couldn't know. It would gut her. He was getting to know her well enough to know that.

His father couldn't know. If he did, his father would try to kill anyone that caused it. He hated his father, but he needed his father for three more months. Mother had taught him that. His father was Lord Malfoy. If he were to be sentenced to the Veil or Azkaban, there would be a chance he would lose the Lordship himself before he was named Scion in July. Draco needed his scion rights before that happened. Then the Wizengamot couldn't strip the Malfoys of their titles and fortune.

Fleur moved and he took a step back, his wand coming to his hand. He had to be here for Pansy. She couldn't be left to his parents.

She didn't raise her wand, instead stepping over to the letter and picking it up. He watched her as she opened it and read it. By the time she was done reading, a few tears were running down her cheeks. "I don't know eef I can ev'r forgive 'ou, and I am sorry for 'our loss. I weell ask people to stop t'reatening 'ou."

"I am not asking forgiveness and I don't care about me, Ms. Delacour. I can handle myself. I need them to stop threatening Pansy. I also don't want them bothering my betrothed when it is announced."

She looked at him. "One eesn't enough for 'ou?"

"Pansy is enough. Unlike in France, though, I am property of my father until I am seventeen. He wants an heir if I don't survive the last task. Tomorrow it will be announced that I am betrothed to Tracey Davis. We are to marry April 29th," he told her.

"Eesn't she a Loup-garou," she said after a few minutes.

He took in a deep breath. "She is a girl. Pansy and Tracey have been friends since they were little. Pansy misses her as a friend." He had seen how affected Pansy had been since Christmas. The shakeup of the second task had spooked her. He felt awful for not telling her, but no-one could know. "She misses both of them."

Draco held Fleur's gaze for a long time as the girl regarded him. "Did 'ou che't to get into t'e tournament?"

"I tried to put another's name in. Dumbledore's wards changed it to my own name for Hogwarts. That name was not chosen. Someone else put the name in that came out of the cup," he said. He figured he had nothing to lose if it meant Pansy, and now Tracey, were safe.

At the start of year, even three months ago, he would never have swallowed his pride to see others protected. He couldn't bear the possible loss of his wife, or another child. The blond girl haunted his dreams most nights. Both of them.

"'Ou love 'our wife," she said.

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"'ou weell treat 'our ot'er wife well?"

Draco met her eyes. "I will not be my parents. She will be loved." Draco would love her in whichever way he could. He doubted it would be what he felt for Pansy, but Tracey would not be condemned. He couldn't be responsible for losing another life that was under his care.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there. He didn't waiver his stare as she seemed to weigh him. He hoped he didn't come up lacking for Pansy and Tracy. After a while she spoke. "Moi weell not forgive 'ou. I don't know eef I ever 'ill. I weell tell moi fat'er of this. 'Ee weell leave 'ou alone." With that, she turned and walked off towards the large carriage on the grounds.

**-oOo-**

**April 15, 1995**

**Hogwarts Express, Scotland?**

Bonnie moved to the back of the train, taking the last available compartment. She didn't want to be up where many people would be passing by. Her bleeding had just ended yesterday, and she felt like she could smell more than she wanted around her.

Neville, Ron, Luna and Jason followed her in. Annabel had gone off with her brother for the train ride. She had said she wanted to spend time with him. Bonnie suspected it was Wayne she wanted, otherwise she doubted the third year would be hanging out with the fourth years.

"I am glad I am not a Prefect," Ron said. "I would not want to do rounds or make sure everyone was on the train."

Bonnie shrugged. "If that was my responsibility then what's the issue?"

"Ron just doesn't like to work," Neville said with a grin.

"Nothing wrong with only doing what you need to," he informed Neville.

"How in Merlin have you moved up to seventeenth in class this year with an attitude like that," Neville asked.

Ron shrugged before fishing a napkin out of his pocket. "Same way you are now thirteenth."

Bonnie knew the boy complained, but he had been right next to his best mates in the library and doing workouts since October. Both boys from Gryffindor had, with Neville pushing almost as hard as Harry and Hermione. Ron didn't push himself quite as much as them, but he wasn't far behind. Bonnie and Jason were just about a match for Ron now physically. She thought Ron just liked to complain. "I can't wait for the trolley to come around. So, have Harry and Hermione said anything about where we are going this week? I still can't believe they are getting married. Barmy, if you ask me," Ron said before taking a bite out of the sandwich that had been in his pocket.

"I think it really sweet," Luna told him. "They are mates and should be celebrated."

Bonnie smiled at Luna. In the last two months Luna had become her best mate. She had also joined them on thier workouts and Sunday morning. Since the attack, Bonnie and Jason were joining the Pack on Sunday morning. She sat next to her, making sure there was room for Neville to settle in the other side. It was spot he took easily, eyeing Jason when he had tried to sit there first.

"Ron, you do realize they are already married," Neville asked.

Ron sighed with his mouth full of a sandwich. "I knowf," he said around the food.

"Ronald, it would be better if you chew and swallow before speaking. Belligerent Entengulls may find it a good nest. You don't want their larvae eating their way out from your intestines," Luna said serenely as she took out a copy of the_ Quibbler_ and started to read.

"Belligent what," Ron asked, looking at Luna like she had a hole in her head.

Jason snorted while Bonnie smirked. She wondered how many of these creatures Luna actually believed in and which she didn't.

Neville gave her a look as though he didn't know what to do. "Right. So, I know Remus is coming on Sunday afternoon to get Gran and I. I was going to stay for two nights, how about you," he asked Bonnie.

She smiled. "I kind of live where they are getting married," she told him.

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought Harry and Hermione lived with her parents now," Ron said.

"We all live in a big house with Hermione's parents, Remus and others. Prim had to convert some of the old servant quarters in the attic to more bedrooms. I'm going to give mine up to sleep in a tent," Jason told them.

Bonnie laughed at him. "You know you don't have to give up your room, Jason. You just want to sleep outside."

"Why wouldn't you," Jason asked. "I am making smores and going to look at the stars."

She didn't miss the way his eyes shone with his excitement or the way his scent was as sad as excited. She knew he missed his father. "You want company," she asked him. Jason had become a brother as much as Harry. Hermione, Annabel and Tonks were her sister. Remus, her serious uncle, and Sirius, her silly uncle, but with a dark side that always seemed close to the surface. She was finding she loved them as much as her mum.

"We should all sleep under the stars. I am sure Harry and Hermione will join us," Luna said to them.

Ron looked at Luna. "On their wedding night? Wouldn't they, you know," he said, his face going a little red.

Bonnie laughed. "I think they do that often enough they will just want to spend time with their friends."

Ron turned an even deeper red. Neville looked abashed but didn't look away from her. She really liked his blue eyes and the way he shied away from almost anyone else but her or the people in this compartment. "Bonnie, what is an eight-letter word for a dragonkin that only has two legs," Luna asked, quill in hand, head on Bonnie's shoulder and her father's magazine open to a crossword puzzle.

"Lindworm," Jason said pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"I am not playing snaps today," Bonnie told them.

"Oh, I should have known that. I was thinking of a taragrant, but that is nine letters," Luna told him writing down the answer. Bonnie didn't ask. It wasn't any animal she knew, but Luna was like that.

Jason gave her an evil grin. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"I don't want my paws still hurting tonight. You know how uncomfortable that is," she told him.

Neville elbowed her. He looked a little shy as he held out a small jar with a pale pink paste. "I have a soothing balm I made from asphodel and dittany. It will heal any burns you might get."

It spoke volumes of their friends that they wouldn't say anything about her comment about what they were.

"I didn't think you were any good at potions," Ron said moving to make a space to put the cards on.

"This is a paste made from the fresh crushed plants Professor Sprout showed me," Neville said.

"Neville, isn't dittany rather rare," she asked him.

Neville shrugged, but she saw a little color come to his face. "Gran let me take some snippings from our greenhouse and Professor Sprout has allowed me some greenhouse space. Half of what I grow will go to the Hospital wing or Potion Labs."

"What are you doing with the other half," she asked.

"Gran has allowed me to sell to the apothecaries or use it as I want," he told her.

"Is the wolfsbane and wiggentrees going to be ready for harvest before the next moon," Luna asked.

Neville went three shades of red. "How did you know about that," he asked.

Bonnie looked at him, his reaction not making sense. Luna spoke in her airy voice before Bonnie could say anything. "That is why you brought them. Didn't you want to give Professor Tonks the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion? That was Himalayan blue petal wolfsbane, wasn't it. Isn't that supposed to be more potent for the potion? Rare though."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "I thought I could start getting enough every month for your pack and the others at the school," he said lowly.

"Neville, that is worth a hundred galleons or more for that much potion. Can I pay you anything? Or maybe we can talk to Harry," she said.

"I thought it was more like hundred galleons just for that breed of wolfsbane," Luna said. "Not including the other ingredients."

"Luna," Neville said embarrassed.

"Nev, that is generous," Ron said. He looked a little red. "I wish I could help them that way."

Bonnie agreed it was generous and sat up and kissed Neville on the cheek. "Thank you," was all she could say. Neville looked shocked and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ron, you help to keep the Pack safe. You escort them around and stick up for them. Harry and Hermione are very appreciative," Luna told him, still acting as though she wasn't noticing what was going on and she wrote something else in the crossword puzzle.

"Right, if your done with your boyfriend, we playing," Jason asked with his smile taunting her.

She glared at him. "Shut it, you," she threatened. "I'm going to read."

Neville shifted next to her, but he didn't protest the jab or say anything else. He met her eyes for a few before quietly looking out the window. Bonnie's heart leapt. He had looked at her in a way that the wolf in her stirred and panted. She hadn't felt that particular reaction before and wondered at the heat that radiated through her body. It was pleasant.

Ron and Jason played Snaps while she read her Potions book. She was finding potions was one of her favorite subjects. Herbology wasn't, but she understood the importance between them. She was happy Neville didn't mind helping with Herbology. On the whole, they were quiet until Harry and Hermione joined them. As the train moved south, she found that soon she started to feel the pull of the wolf. Some months it would be very strong on the day of the full moon, many times the couple of days before, but since being with Harry and Hermione she found that wasn't really the case. Her wolf would stay calm until close to moon rise. Today it wasn't staying down.

Hermione looked at her. She could tell Hermione could tell something was off in her. "You need go to the lav," Hermione asked as she sat on the other side of Luna.

She looked at Hermione and shook her head. She wanted to be around her pack, and Neville. It was the only things settling her. Luna was looking at the _Quibbler, _with it still open to the crossword puzzle. Bonnie felt that odd. Nudging Luna, she said quietly, "You alright," she asked.

Luna lobbed her head onto Bonnie's shoulder. "Something is off," she told Bonnie, her eyes unfocused and her voice more serious.

Hermione looked at them. Harry, as though sensing it turned from a conversation he had started with Ron to look at them. "What kind of wrong," she asked her friend.

"Can you feel it," Luna asked.

"As though your wolf is unsettled," she said to her Alphas. Hermione frowned. It was better now they were here.

"I can feel it in my blood," Harry said.

"I can too," Hermione responded. "Like it's restless and close to the surface?"

Bonnie nodded.

"You all feeling well," Neville asked. He looked at them concerned, his eyes lingering on him for a few seconds longer than the others.

Luna closed her eyes. "There is just something wrong," she said before opening her eyes. "Harry, stay close to your pack."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, I'm going to get Annabel."

"She's in the next car. Ron or Neville, can you go with him," Hermione asked. Bonnie could see the look pass between them. They didn't want to leave their pack without one of them here.

Ron looked at them. "Yeah, I'll go."

Neville got up and she felt like two of her anchors were leaving her. Harry must have seen the sudden panic on her face. "Nev, why don't you stay here. Ron and I can get this."

The blond looked at Harry before nodding. "Sure, Harry."

After they left, Neville turned to them. Jason had grown quiet and was sitting on the bench with his knees to his chest. "What is going on," Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Shortly before we got in here Harry said his blood was tingling. That usually doesn't happen until it's close to time to turn. A few minutes later, I felt it too." She rubbed her arms. "Luna is right, something feels wrong."

"Is Daphne or any of the berks on the train," she asked.

"Bonnie, they are wolves," Hermione corrected her.

She gave the girl a look. "You can't stand them as much as I can't."

"I like Tracey," Jason said. "She doesn't bother us."

"You just like Tracey," she teased. A smile spread on his face before it crinkled. "You alright?"

Jason squeezed his knees to his chest. "My stomach feels unsettled."

Hermione scrunched her brow. "Neville, can you see if Harry is on his way back. Daphne and Blaise were staying at Hogwarts. Tell him Tracey is up in the first cabin. I think she should join us. Luna, I am not sure you should stay."

"Sure, Hermione," he said getting up.

Luna looked at her, her eyes focusing. Her head shook. "None of you will hurt me."

"Luna, please," Bonnie told her. She didn't want her friend hurt. Her stomach was also starting to bother her

"What time is it," Luna asked.

Neville was in the hall and looked at a watch on his arm. "Twelve-thirty three."

"This doesn't make sense," Luna said.

"What doesn't," Hermione asked.

Bonnie felt her body tingle. It was like when it was close to her change. Jason looked sallow. Hermione not as well as she did this morning.

"There is a penumbral lunar eclipse tonight, but that is peak at twelve-oh-seven," she said. "Is it possible you are feeling an effect of what is to come?"

Hermione frowned. "Wouldn't Remus or Alexandra warn us?"

There was a silence in the car, everyone looking at Hermione. Luna suddenly sat up. "Our charts at Hogwarts are based on standard time. It's day light savings time. The sun is at its zenith at one-oh-seven."

After a moment, Neville spoke up. "They are coming back. Hermione, would you like me to go with Harry to get Tracey?"

"Yes, Neville. Dobby," she called out. A moment later, Bonnie saw the elf appear. He looked happy to be called until he looked at his Mistress.

"Mistress called Dobby," the elf said before looking at her. His face turned to concern very quickly. "Mistress, what is wrong," he asked.

"I don't know. Can you get us to Bliyhl House?"

"Yes, Mistress, but I am not sure I can do all you. That is a far distance," Dobby said looking as though he was letting her down.

"Will a portkey work," Jason asked.

Hermione and Luna shook their head. "The train is protected like Hogwarts. It is also enchanted to not let any student off before Kings Cross Station unless there is an emergency," Hermione told them.

"Remus stayed at Hogwarts for the night to do the second dose of Healer Tonks potion," she spoke up. She shifted as her body got that uncomfortable feeling that came with the change.

"Dobby, can you take us back to Hogwarts? Straight to the WRC House?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby can do that."

Hermione took out her wand. "_Expecto Patronum."_ Bonnie watched as an elegant wolf came out of her wand. It was slightly larger than a normal wolf, not the gigantic size of Harry's. "Tell Remus Dobby is taking us to the WRC House. Have him get Daphne and Blaise there."

"Hermione, what is going on? I feel funny," Annabel told her.

The spectral wolf jumped and went clear through the roof. "Dobby, take Jason, Annabel and Bonnie," Hermione ordered.

"I am not leaving without you," Bonnie told her.

"You are going," Hermione ordered and she felt the pull of her Alpha's Mate. "Dobby, now."

"Hermione!" The elf took her hand and before she could rip her hand out the elf turned and a second later, she was standing in the place she hated every moon. "No! Dobby, take me back!" She didn't want to abandon her Alphas.

"Miss is to stay." He lifted his hand and was gone with a snap.

Jason had sunk to the floor, not looking well. Annabel looked at her with wide eyes. "Why are we here?"

Bonnie let out a scream. "This isn't supposed to be happening. Annabel, do you feel like you do before a change," she asked.

The look said it all. Bonnie was rubbing her arms. It was like her skin was crawling, but it was broad daylight, on a cloudless day and it was hours before moon rise. This was just all wrong. Annabel screamed as a white-bluish wolf burst through the ceiling. Remus spoke out of it. "Locking myself in the Lobo Dorm with Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Zabini. Stay there. Tonks and Sirius to arrive shortly." As his voice stopped, the patronus dissipated.

The soft crack of Dobby came and she turned to see Harry, Hermione and Tracey. Tracey looked to be in as bad shape as Jason. Bonnie started to feel the pain that she used to feel as the change would start before the wolfsbane potion. It was muted, but it was there. "What is going on," Tracey said with fear. Her hands were shaking and looked to be elongating.

"Dobby, lock the doors. Don't let anyone in unless they are an animagus we know," Harry ordered sinking down next to Hermione.

Bonnie whimpered through several minutes of pain, her body feeling like it wanted to tear itself apart. A few minutes later, she found herself laying on the catwalk of the WRC Containment House. Merlin how she hated that name. It made them sound like criminals.

Her breaths came in ragged gulps. Someone moved nearby.

"Hermione," a croaky Harry said. She heard a groan.

"That hurt," Hermione said. She turned to see Harry kneeling at Hermione's side. He looked around and caught her eye. It took a moment to realize he was still human and in his clothes.

"Bonnie," he asked.

She forced herself to sit up on shaky arms. "What the bloody hell was that," she responded.

Harry snorted. "You're fine. Jason, Annabel and Tracey, are you alright."

Jason whimpered before rolling onto his back. "I thought I was changing," he told them.

"I did too," Annabel said.

Harry helped Hermione sit up before helping Tracey. Tracey swayed before grabbing her head. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said scrambling to the edge and tossing up her stomach contents into the cages below. Harry reached over to make sure she didn't fall. Hermione tried to stand and fell down on wobbly legs.

"Are you three alright," Hermione asked them.

Bonnie shook her head. Her body hurt. It was like when she was younger. "I will be," she told her.

"I hurt all over. Can I just sit here for a while," Annabel asked.

Before Jason could answer, Remus' wolf patronus came in. "No change. Stay where you are. Tonks is on her way."

"Hermione, can you send a response," Harry asked as he moved Tracey to a sitting position.

_"Expecto_ _Patronum_." Where Remus wolf was thinner but powerful, Hermione's was sleek and graceful. "To Remus. We are staying here. No change here."

Her Patronus took off.

"I have to learn that," Bonnie said.

Tracey looked at them with wide eyes. "You can cast a patronus," she asked them in awe through her haggard state.

"Harry could last year. I've only been able too since around Valentine's Day," Hermione said. "Harry, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he told her. Bonnie could see his pinched eyes. He was in pain like them but already moving about as though it was nothing. "What the hell happened?"

They all looked at each other in silence. Eventually, Hermione said. "Luna said there is a penumbral eclipse tonight. She was wondering if this could be a side effect of that."

Harry shook his head, as though trying to clear it. "Why wouldn't Remus or Alexandra warn us? If they knew, Remus would have never allowed us to go on the Express. What about your father and the others?"

Hermione looked at him. "Would a patronus reach that far? Harry, I don't know what is going on."

"Were are you lot," they heard Tonks.

"Dobby can only let Miss in if she is her wolf," Dobby said.

"Let me in, Dobby!"

"Tonks! Dobby, let her in," Harry yelled over Tonks explatives.

The doors burst open. Tonks had her wand in her hand and walked in a few steps. She took a look at them and let out a breath. "Are you lot alright?"

"We think so," Hermione answered.

Bonnie still felt so soar.

**-oOo-**

**April 16, 1995**

**1:07 AM, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Sirius crouched down, looking into the cages. All the wolves were acting agitated tonight, wolfsbane potion or not. It was a lunar eclipse and the moon had an eerie brown-reddish tinge. Many would call it a blood moon. What concerned Sirius was that he had never seen his friend act this way when in school or after they graduated. He would remember Moony being this agitated. Or at least he thought and had looked up dates of Blood Moons. James and him would have run with Moony during a blood moon while at school.

Harry and Hermione were doing what they could to keep Bonnie and Jason calm. They seemed irritable and had snapped at the people on the walkway a few times. Annabel and Remus had received the normal potion with what happened earlier, but both had had the same reaction that Greengrass had had. Shortly after turning, all three of them threw up. After that, Moony had started to pace and looked ready to attack, even if his eyes were clearer. It was too dangerous to let Andromeda down there tonight.

Andromeda was pacing, acting as agitated as the wolves. Tonight, Sirius had only allowed two of his Aurors and the two Tonks on the walkway. Except for Andy, they were all Animagus, in case something went wrong. He was expecting to get in trouble with Le Brun for this, but something was way off.

Daphne had stirred and risen to challenge Blaise, who had been challenging the Potters. The boy had relented after a few minutes. Tracey was the only acting calm tonight, sitting in a corner and rocking.

"This isn't right," Andromeda said for the tenth time. "Sirius, I need to go down there."

"Andy, I will stun you myself. You are not going near them tonight."

"Sirius, you would not! My oaths are to help them. I need to know why things are not going as planned tonight," she told him.

"Andromeda, every person in the world I treasure more than myself is down there tonight. You think I don't want to know either? How much longer does the blood moon last," he asked.

Pilson tapped his watch with his wand. "One hour thirty-eight minutes."

Remus looked up at him. The man's eyes looked clearer, closer to his human eyes. He had never seen the man so lucid during a turn. Sirius saw pain and concern in them. "Bloody hell, what is wrong with you tonight," he asked.

Harry suddenly barked and snapped his jaws a few times as Blaise stood up and started to howl. The two black werewolves bared their teeth and Sirius had no doubt if they got out he would have a full on pack fight. he frowned, knowing Harry and his pack would rip the others apart.

Sirius couldn't let that happen.

"Recheck the wards. Make sure they are stable," he told the other Aurors in the room.

"Wotcher, luv," Tonks said as she knelt and cast her wand. Remus had turned to support his alpha, sparing Tonks a look before moving to the side of the cage that was towards the Greengrass pack. She may not be an Alpha yet, but Sirius could see Daphne would be.

Tonks sniffed as she moved to Annabel's cage. She was acting more like Tracey now. As Harry sat but, still growling at the other wolf, she sat and curled her legs to her chest, trying to stay far away from the sick that was on her floor.

**-oOo-**

**April 16, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

From the top of the Headmaster's Office, the procession of fifteen people from the old store house looked like ants. They were making their way up to the castle.

Albus rubbed his arms. Something was very wrong. He could feel it in the magic around the castle. He could see it in the group that was walking on the grounds. There was something going on with the werewolves he didn't know and had no reference to understand. That alone was enough to send an icy chill through him. Never mind the fact that the werewolves said it felt like they were changing in the middle of the day.

Books, scrolls and parchment littered his office. He had been up all night trying to discover what was going on.

He held a great amount of trepidation letting the nine beasts back into his school. What if this wasn't the only time?

He had never dealt with magic on this scale. Reports had come in of other werewolves having similar experiences around Scotland.

Watching them enter the covered bridge, he frowned. As much as he didn't want those beasts back in his school, he couldn't deny their actions. Instead of giving into the beast, like he had always seen for those not on wolfsbane, they had all sought refuge. He had talked with the Potters before their turn last night. As loath he was to admit it, they had controlled their pack and had the presence of mind to lock themselves away to prevent harm to a train full of unsuspecting students. Remus had done the same here, barricading himself in the Lobo Dorm with the other two that had stayed behind.

All that behavior was so unlike a werewolf. He couldn't make out his intended werewolves from this far away, but he knew that the black hair boy and his mate were at the center of it.

How many years had he tried to find a way into the packs? Forty? Fifty years?

Always he had been rebuffed. He had thought Remus might finally be his way in, but until recently he had been too gentle a soul. Though, Albus had to admit he had never spent as much time with as many werewolves until this year. The dynamics of a pack were different than he had thought. He had always wanted Remus to show the wolves what it could be like to live among wizards and be peaceful. He knew many tried to live that way, but the Wizengamot and prejudices had restricted what they could, driving most werewolves towards their darker sides to survive.

He had failed to understand that until recently. Advocating Remus to be so meek was destined to failed. Even in a pack like the Potters, and what he was suspecting would be the Greengrass pack, the wolves congregated around power. An alpha led the pack with that power. For many, it was the violence of their nature that led the Alpha. It was a domination over the others in a pack.

To the Potters, it was power, but it was a soft power that brought them together out of respect and love. Albus had no illusion that that soft power could turn hard at any moment, having numerous examples of that, but on the whole they didn't give into the beast. None of his pack did. And they only used the harder power when they needed. For that, he had seen many in the school give them a grudging respect. Perhaps it was a respect he could use?

Perhaps all his plans were not in ruin. Could Harry be used to bring the packs under control? Could the beasts truly be tamed? Could the new potions Andromeda Tonks was trialing work to reform them?

If he could use Harry to get the werewolves under control, then Tom would be lacking an attack dog that had been used to devastating effect last time. Perhaps it was time to discover what Tom was up to. That could be very important now that he also knew the prophesy was still active. Tom must still believe that Harry was his largest threat. After seeing the boy grow this year and with the magical power he now had, Albus was inclined to agree with the man. Albus found that he was looking at the boy as a future rival.

As he thought about it, he felt the pull on his magic. "Damn Remus," he muttered. The man had put him in more shackles then he had thought. He was not to involve them in any plans that way.

Could he guide Harry and his pack into taking control of other packs?

His magic settled. He could guide Harry. How was he going to guide Harry? The prophesy still held sway over the boy. Even with Tom's Soul shard gone from the boy, had Albus missed an opportunity to turn the mutt into an attack dog of his own?

The other horcruxes would need to be dealt with now if he wished to use… Albus winced at the pain from his oaths. He would need to guide the boy… he winced again.

Apparently his intentions had to match his words.

Albus would need to become a mentor to Harry. There was no pain. Albus felt it though if he mentored Harry, then the boy would be a match for both Tom and him. Albus was not ready yet to step back. His dreams of a preserved wizarding world were standing on a dangerous precipice and Harry and his allies would be the key to it. Tom and his Death Eaters were no longer the way to preserve his world.

Albus could see that. A resurgent Voldemort would find a resistance that hadn't been there before. To pit those flocking around Harry and Cedric against the Death Eaters could see a catastrophic loss of magic. One that he wasn't sure Britain would recover from for hundreds of years.

He wished he knew how many horcruxes, but with the part in Harry gone, it was imperative for him to live. Albus had come to that conclusion now.

Albus sighed.

He moved over to a cabinet containing many memories, all revolving around Tom. He had been such a handsome boy. For years, he had let his own feelings cloud his judgement and it had cost more than just the young man he once knew. How could he have been so blind and how the bloody hell could a boy of fourteen show him that?

Albus was going to have to let the boy he loved go. It would be for the greater good.

A knock came at his door.

"Come in," he said aloud. In came in another soul who was doing what he must for a lost love.

The black billowy robes accompanied the man that had once been key to his plans. Severus was still useful, but only until the last Horcrux could be found. Then Harry could have his go at Tom.

"Headmaster, the monsters have come back?"

Albus wasn't sure if he agreed with his Potions Master or not. "Yes, Severus. They are welcome at this school for as long as they don't pose a threat."

The man snarled. "And what of yesterday. Those foul things tried something that almost turned them. What will it take to ban them from this place? What will it take to put Potter down? He is too dangerous."

"Severus, you shall cause no harm to them. The Potters may be werewolves now, but they are still children." The sour taste in his mouth was as much from Severus' disgusted face as his own conflicted feelings. "They have a right to be here."

Severus sneered. His dark eyes showed his hatred for Harry. He had thought Severus was finally turning a corner for Harry last year, that was until Sirius Black's escape and his blaming Potter. Not that Potter and Granger weren't the cause, but Severus could never know. He had a feeling that the man would hunt them down if he knew the truth.

"The other students have a right to live and not fear being hunted down..."

"Severus, that is enough. What is it you want?"

The man looked sour before unbuttoning his sleeve. "It is getting darker, more painful. The Dark Lord is returning Albus. Last night, at the peak of the Blood Moon, it burned, as though it was an echo of the calls he used to do. What is going on, Albus? I thought the mutt had killed his last remains second year."

Severus was bright. He had figured what the book was within a minute of seeing it. With the man's occulmancy skills, there was no way he could deny it. At the time it had seemed that knowing it wouldn't have meant much. Then he had his suspicions of Harry. That was two fragments gone. Would the fool be foolish enough to split his soul more? "It appears I might have been mistaken, Severus. There must be at least one more vessel out there."

Very rarely had he ever seen Severus so pale or frightened. Within seconds, it had passed, and he was a stone of emotions. "How many more of those abominations," the man asked in a low tone.

"I am unsure. To make one is abhorrent," he said.

Severus left eye twitched. "You know the depravity the thing was capable of. How many, Albus?"

He turned to look out the window. "I know of one other. I had been afraid before now to search it out, thinking if no one found it, he would never be able to come back."

"Where," Severus said with loathing to his voice.

He turned to look at Severus. The man had gone into his lock down mode. All emotion and thought were blocked. It had been many years since this man had been in the Dark Lords presence, and given his current mental state towards Harry, Albus wasn't sure he wanted him in the same room as Tom or a piece of his soul.

"I have an idea. I plan to go tomorrow night. I wish you to be available for my return on the off chance something goes amiss," he told him.

Severus eyed him for a long moment. "Why not Poppy?"

"Because you are the most knowledgeable person, besides myself, in the dark arts and their counters. If something were to go amiss, you would be the only one I trust."

"You place too much trust in me, Albus," Severus said.

Albus shook his head. "I place just enough." It was silent after that as Albus looked out his window. A chill ran up his arms as he felt a small pulse of what had hit yesterday. It was like an aftershock. There was a very ominous feel to the magic.

"Is there anything else you wish," he asked.

"Yes. Tell your supplier that we will need more silver before the next moon. Then, I would like you to produce more of the special death cap draught."

He didn't see the glint of joy in Severus eye. "We were told the last shipment was the last we could receive for a long while."

"I understand, but I am uncomfortable with what happened yesterday and would like some insurance." He would not be able to use it Potter and his pack, but it could be used it more of the beasts found their way onto the grounds. Daphne and her runts would be safe too. He could not afford to upset Lord Greengrass. The man was the head of an alliance of six houses. That could go very wrong for him in the Wizengamot.

"You know that potion is only good for about three months? We still have another month on our current stock," he told Albus.

"I am aware of that, Severus. I just like to be prepared," he told him.

**-oOo-**

**April 16, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

It was a little past noon when they took the floo from Professor McGonagall's office. Harry had insisted that the rest of the Pack go before him, leaving only Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. "You go through, Harry. We have a little business with Professor McGonagall. "

"You won't be long," he asked them. Harry didn't want to see his pack separated today. Yesterday and last night had been worrying and he didn't want to worry anymore. He still felt off from yesterday, his blood still tingled and the he could swear he felt the magic around the castle and it felt off.

"We won't be long, Harry," Remus said.

"Go spend time with our girl. Tomorrow is a big day," Tonks said with a wink.

"Yes, I look forward to attending," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. Hermione was already his wife. Nothing would change that. She was looking forward to the ceremony though, and he hoped it would help settle her mother finally. "You won't be long?"

"No, Harry. Trust your Beta. Don't wait for us. We can apparate."

Harry looked at him before nodding. He stepped up to Professor McGonagall's floo and threw some powder in. "The Black Wand," he said clearly before stepping into the green flames. It was not his favorite form of travel, but it was better than portkey and about the same as apparition. It was the easiest way to travel about 600 miles in a matter of moments.

He stepped out of the flames with more grace than the first time he had ended up in Borgan and Burkes. He just barely had time to register Bonnie and Jason before a frizzy hair woman grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug with Hermione. "Oh, Harry," Mrs. Granger said with emotion. "I'm so glad to see you two."

Hermione hugged her tight. "Mum, that's enough."

His wife gently pushed him away, probably sensing his unease. Harry really didn't like other people touching him. Well, Hermione could touch him all she wanted. The only other people he would actively encourage to touch him was his godfather and Remus. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Granger."

"Where's Remus," an attractive chestnut hair woman asked.

He smiled to see Trisha McKinnen. Remus had told them if anything ever went wrong, they were to find her or her husband. They would find a way to help them. "Tonks and him were going to talk to Professor McGonagall. He said we should get going without him," he turned to Mrs. Granger at the end.

"Mr. Potter, if you ever need a hand, any of your Pack, all you have to do is ask."

He nodded. "Thank you, Trisha. We will help you if needed. Never hesitate."

She came over and patted him on his cheek. "You're cute, but a bit too young." Hermione growled and Harry flushed. The woman chuckled as he looked at Hermione, who looked less than please. "Don't worry, Mrs. Potter. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Bonnie snickered and Hermione growled at her. "Hermione Jean Granger, that is enough."

"It's Potter," she said irritably.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "I know, Princess. Alexandra and your father have convinced me of what is going on. Give me this last day to still think of you as my little girl."

Hermione's expression softened. "I'm not that little anymore." She hugged her mum again.

"If you lot are good, I would like to get on the road," Mr. Granger said poking his head into the bar.

Harry was glad that the barroom was mostly empty. They all filed out and piled into two cars. It had been decided that it would be best for them to use the cars from the Black Wand to prevent magic tracking to Bliyhl House. After yesterday, they weren't sure what was going on. The Grangers took them to a Land Rover. Annabel, Jason and Bonnie fit into the back seat while Hermione and him used fold down seats in the back. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but luckily it was only a half hour drive to Bliyhl House.

"Ok, why don't you all go get some rest. We'll get you up about five," her mum said as they pulled into the drive.

Annabel had fallen asleep on Bonnie's shoulder, who was just staring out the window. Jason had been slowly drooping his head and jerking up suddenly for the last twenty minutes.

When they got out, Harry gawked at the side yard. "Hermione, I thought it was like twenty at most," he said looking at a new gazebo on the side lawn and what must have been fifty chairs or more. The Gazebo had some type of climbing plant up its posts with white flowers with purple centers

"Mum, why are there so many chairs," Hermione asked as her mother got out of the car. "I know of only twenty-six people we invited."

"And even that is alot," he said in a low voice.

"It is everyone we are close too," she responded.

"I know, princess. Prim wanted to lay out more, just in case," her mother said looking at her. "Come on. Prim wanted to keep all that a secret and show you herself. She is very proud to do this for the Potters. She still loves your family, Harry. She only let me plan things, set the menu and decorations. She is insisting on doing everything herself."

Her father chuckled. "She hexed your mother out of the kitchen last night when she went in to help with dinner."

"She did not," Hermione said looking shocked.

Her father was still chuckling as her mum didn't look as amused. "Floated her into the hall and glued her to a chair until Dawn came to her calls."

"Yes, it was very amusing. I was only trying to help with everything she is doing. It is my daughter," she huffed just like Hermione would when upset.

Harry nodded and smiled. Hermione had much of both her parents in her. "How about we try to get her more help. Dobby," he called out. After yesterday, he knew Dobby could easily apparate between here and Hogwarts, but not with anyone else without getting magical tired.

Barely a second later, Dobby appeared at their side. He gave them an uncertain smile. "Yes, Harry Potter?"

Hermione sighed. "Dobby, you aren't in trouble. You did brilliant yesterday," she told their elf.

Dobby grabbed his ear. "Dobby, don't hurt yourself. You did do brilliantly yesterday. Thank you, again," Harry told Dobby.

The elf finally smiled. "As Master and Mistress say. Can Dobby do anything?"

"I'm sure Prim has everything in hand, but can you please help her? I don't know how much is left to do for tomorrow."

Dobby's smile broadened. "Oh, yes. Yes. Dobby can do that for Master and Mistress."

"Prim doesn't need any help," another squeaky voice came.

He turned to see Prim. She looked tired. Her ears were drooping, and her eyes looked red. "Prim," his wife's mother started.

Hermione held up a hand. She walked over and knelt down, taking the small elf's hands. "Prim, do you know who I am now?"

Prim looked at her. "You are Heiress Potter," the small elf said with tears in her eyes. "Prim and her family have served the Potters for hundreds of years. Prim is the last of her family and you and your Scion are the last of the Potters."

He walked over and leaned down next to her. Hermione motioned for him to remain silent. Harry heard the crack of apparition nearby. "Prim, are you doing this because we are the last of the Potters? Are you pushing yourself for us?"

"Prim was just old enough to be released from my mother when Mistress Lily married Master James. It was a happy day when Master James asked if I would be Mistress Lily's elf. Mistress Lily loved Prim. Prim did all she could for Mistress and her family."

"You were Harry's mother's elf," she asked and Prim nodded. She gave a side long glance at Harry. "Prim, are you doing all this for Harry?"

She nodded. "Master James and Mistress Lily were so happy when Master Harry was born. Mistress Lily let Prim help her. She always talked about what Master Harry would do. Wondered who he would be. She talked one time about Master Harry getting married, that she hoped he could have the wedding she didn't. Only four guests were there."

"Myself, Remus, Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Longbottom's had gotten married two months before in a similar ceremony and we all thought it best to keep it small and intimate. It was too dangerous for anything larger," Remus said sadly. "Not that James and Lily had any other family to be there anyways."

Prim wiped at her face. "Prim wants to do well by the Potter's, Misses. The Potters always did well by us. The Potters were family. Prim should punish herself, Master Remus." She tried to pull her hands out of Hermione's.

"You will not hurt yourself," Harry commanded. Prim looked at him with tearful eyes.

Hermione moved to take Prim's hands again. "Primrose," Remus said gently and she stopped struggling. "Prim, would you like to return to the Potters? I am sure the Grangers can handle things here," he asked her.

He looked up at Remus. Hermione smelt uncertain. Harry looked at the elf. She looked so hopeful he couldn't deny her her wish if Remus decided to let her go. He knew Hermione wouldn't either, knowing what they did of house elves now. Hermione would do everything she could someday to find a way to release them from their servitude.

Prim didn't say anything. She couldn't speak ill of her current Master. Remus smiled at her. "Harry and Hermione, would it be possible for Prim or Dobby to continue helping down here when you don't need them," he asked. "I think Theresa has grown quite attached to her."

The elf blushed. "Ms. Terry is a handful, but Prim knows how to keep Ms. Terry out of trouble. No offense, Mrs. Jane."

Her mother nodded. "No. She is a handful."

"Remus, we don't order Dobby. If he wants to work for you when you ask that is his decision. You are Pack. You are family," Hermione said with determination while still looking at Prim. "Prim, if this is your wish, we will accept your bond. We will also let you choose what you wish to do, like Dobby."

Tears welled into Prim's eyes as she looked at Hermione. "Prim," Remus said. Harry saw Remus holding a scarf in his hands. It was a burgundy scarf that had to be Tonks. "I hope you don't mind, but I no longer need you in my service." He held the scarf out to her. She had heard of how house elves feared clothes. It was the sign that they had totally broken their trust with their masters. This time, Prim nodded and took the scarf. A smile teased at her mouth as she pulled the scarf to her chest.

Harry felt it this time, or maybe he recognized it this time as she reached out her magic. "Will Master Harry and Mistress Hermione accept Prim," she asked in a small voice.

He was about to say yes when Hermione spoke up. "Prim, I would like to ask if you accept us. Harry and I won't take you hurting yourself. We want to hear you speak up. You will also have to work with Dobby. I will not have you pushing yourself until you drop." Prim's eyes were going wider. "We also want you doing what you want. If that means you wish to stay here to keep an eye on Theresa, that is your choice. Harry and I will only call on you if we have a true need. Do you want to accept us?"

Prim nodded her head emphatically. "Oh, yes, Mistress Hermione. Oh, yes." Harry could feel his magic accept her as she reached out.

Hermione smiled at the elf. "Dobby, come here please."

Dobby came over with a big smile. "Yes, Hermione Potter."

"Prim, will you let Dobby, my mum or anyone else that would like to help you do so?"

Prim nodded her head. "Prim do what Heiress Potter ask."

"And you know that is a request, not a command? We don't order family," Hermione said. Prim's eyes overflowed with tears as the smile on her face grew wide.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione," she said.

Hermione smiled. "Good. Now, please let Dobby and others know what they can do to help."

She nodded before turning to Dobby, taking his hand and rushing into the house. Harry helped her up and Remus came up to them. "Expertly done," he told her.

"I am sorry, Remus. I know she has been a huge help around here," Hermione said to him.

"Hermione, I don't need an elf. I am a simple man and this house is more than anything I ever expected your parents to give me for our kind. I also have seen the way she looks at you two. I think this is better," he told her. "Besides, I don't think she will go far and she will probably listen more to your mum now."

Her mother and father came up. Her mother wrapped her into a hug. "I have been trying to get that elf to listen to me for weeks. She has been in a right state about tomorrow. Remus couldn't calm her down."

"I hate how they have to bind themselves to a magic master or place. If she wanted to help us, I wouldn't say no, but I want her to do it because she wants to," Hermione told her. Harry had a feeling he would have to talk to her later. He felt there was more to it.

Her mother moved back enough to hold her at arm length. "You seem so much older." She looked at Harry. "You both do."

Harry tried to stifle a yawn. The last twenty-four hours were starting to catch up with him. He hadn't slept well the night before, having strange dreams of his wolf trying to fight some great dark shadow. Then none of them had slept last night. Her mum gave them a look. "I think you two should go take a nap. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep at dinner tonight. Most of your guests are coming tonight."

"I thought they were coming tomorrow," his wife asked.

"Yes, well, this is a bit of your wedding gift. Now go get some rest. We'll wake you close to five. Dinner is at seven," her father said. "Remus, you have a few?"

"Of course, Dan. I'll see you later, Dora," he told Tonks before giving her a kiss. "Why don't you head to our room. I'll join you shortly."

Tonks nodded. "Not too long. You haven't slept either."

"Yes, dear," Remus said playfully. Tonks gave him a cheeky smile. They both looked tired. "You lot get going."

"Come on," her mum said pulling her along. Harry followed.

As she led them into the house, she pulled them off to a side room. "I wanted to talk to both of you for a moment."

"What is it, mum," Hermione asked. He could smell her apprehension.

"I just wanted to say I don't understand everything you two have been going through. I can't even pretend too. From what Remus has told us, I am so glad you two are safe and in one piece. It took your father some convincing, but I accept that you two are mates and what that really means. Even with your father, I can feel something. Also, no matter what, you two have a home wherever we are. No matter what happens. I don't care about this Alpha thing. You are both our children. Well, I guess young adults now, but either way, we are your family," she said looking more at Harry than her daughter for the last.

"Mrs. Granger, thank you. Thank you for taking me in over the summer and making sure we have a place to go," he said to her.

She gave him a resigned smile. "Harry, if we had known before, I would have acted sooner and we will never turn you away."

Hermione hugged her mother again. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Hermione. You and your husband," she said. Harry smiled. It was the first time she had fully acknowledged Hermione and him were married. He felt guilty for stealing her daughter in the way it happened, and they were young, but Hermione was his mate. He would do anything for her.

Soon after, Harry flopped in their bed fully clothed while Hermione went to the bathroom. He doubted it was more than a few minutes later when she rolled him enough to fit in his side.

They didn't see or hear Prim enter the room and cover them with the duvet at the foot of the bed. Dobby and her had checked in on all the Potter pack that was now sleeping in their beds.


	30. Chapter 30 - Importance of Alliances

**A/N: This chapter is going to be the breather before the storm. Next few chapters will have lots of action and intrigue as the end of the year approaches. Some of my readers have expressed they would like Harry and Hermione to have at least a few peaceful days, so I thought I would deliver on that request. It also fits in well to the calm before the storm.**

**Again, I know they are still young, but the wolf doesn't see that.**

**Lastly, I am not a big wedding writer so I hope this is enough for those that like those scenes.**

A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 30**

**April 16, 1995  
Blyihl House, Surrey, England**

Hermione woke half on Harry, with her head on his chest, a hand over his mid-section and her leg over his. He held her close with his own arm wrapped around her. As he breathed in long and deep, her head rose with his chest and her chest crushed into his side with how he was holding her. They were still wearing their jeans and long sleeve shirts while under the large duvet. She couldn't remember pulling that over them. All she remembered was crawling into bed with Harry, and that was about it.

Yawning, she wondered what woke her. She still felt very tired.

"Mistress Hermione," a soft, high pitch voice came to her.

She knew that voice. "Yes, Dobby. Is it time to get up?" It had been almost two by the time she had crawled into bed.

"Yes. Mrs. Jane said it was time."

She snuggled into Harry. He hadn't stirred. Normally, he would have been up and ready to act, even at the soft noise of their elf. He must feel safe here. She had to agree, it had that feel. "What time is it?"

"Almost half past five. Dobby insisted you needed more rest when they wanted to wake you about five," he told her. "Guests should start arriving half-past six."

She yawned again, not wanting to get out of Harry's arms. "Thank you, Dobby. I'll get Harry up. Is there any special dress requirement tonight," she asked. She had to admit she had always pictured getting married, someday, a long time from now, and didn't really know everything that went with this. She was too focused on keeping up with the laws, school, surviving attacks, friends and her pack. Harry filled up the other hours of the day, and she wasn't ashamed that those were more important than a wedding.

"No, Mistress. Mrs. Jane said be comfortable. A tent has been setup in the backyard with warming charms, if you wish to not wear anything heavy," Dobby told her.

"Alright. We'll be down in about an hour," she told him.

"Yes, Mistress. Can Dobby or Prim lay anything out for you," he asked.

"No. We can manage." She really hated their servile manner. She hated how it reminded her of what Harry had been through at his relatives. It had only been ten months ago he had still been a slave in his own house when not at Hogwarts. At least the beasts were in jail awaiting their trial and his cousin was with their Aunt Marge.

Given what she knew now, it amazed her that it had only been three months after he was freed that he had told her he loved her. Harry still acted as though he didn't know what that fully meant at times, but she could feel his need for it. She was determined to let him know he was loved.

She could see it in their pack. Jason and Bonnie looked to him as an older brother, not just their Alpha. Annabel was quiet, looking at Harry like an adopted brother. He wouldn't replace Kevin, but Harry was close. To a wolf, Pack was family in itself.

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry as they would a beloved nephew. In all purposes, Harry was. Even Tonks and her family had fallen in love with her boy. How could they not?

Harry was kind and loving, even if he didn't realize it. Cared for others deeply, especially his friends and Pack. Protective, almost to a fault at times. She had to admit she was some too, now that she had others to look after. He was also brave, and self-sacrificing.

Harry was very generous with his wealth and his time to those that he considered family. Remus went over all their finances, and Harry had ensured that Bonnie, Annabel, Jason and Theresa had a trust vault of their own. Remus was paid well for being Harry's Regent, even if the elder wolf didn't want any pay. Harry insisted and she had to agree, it was only right.

With how generous he was, Harry almost never asked for anything, so when he did, she was glad to give it to him or find anyway she could to make it happen. Like their monthly trips to Godric's Hollow. Harry wasn't breaking down anymore, but she could feel sadness in him as he learned more of what he lost in his parents and his family history.

She held him tight before letting her hand wander under the hem of his shirt. Harry never asked for much, but she knew he wanted her. It was more than physically. She felt it. The need to be there for the person. That didn't mean that they both didn't like the physical aspect of their bond.

Hermione shifted so she could see his face as she lifted his shirt and then fumbled with the button on his pants. Harry didn't shift. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She reached in and ran a finger along his flaccid cock. He shifted a little and she smiled, moving so that she could lightly kiss his neck as she gently stroked and played with him to make him hard. "Come on, sleepy boy. Time to get up," she whispered, kissing the pulse point on his neck. He was rapidly becoming hard in her hand.

"Hermione," he sighed softly before giving a tired groan as she quickened her pace than went back to her more languid strokes. "I was having a good dream."

She kissed his neck and ran her fingers over the top of his head to spread his precum. His breath hitched. She really liked having control over him like this, knowing she was the only one to really have this control. Harry was an Alpha, her Alpha, but she could control him when she wanted. Maybe it was more like Harry let her. He didn't like to dominate anyone in their pack, but no one questioned his quiet power. "I hope it was about me," she said moving to kiss him on his mouth.

They both had morning breath. She could care less as her tongue pushed into his mouth. He didn't resist and she smiled when he moaned as she started to stroke him fast again. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed and he looked to be enjoying her ministrations. "Was it about me," she asked.

"Huh," he asked distracted before opening his eyes. They were molten green orbs that had a desire in them that always caught her off guard at how her body reacted. She rubbed her crotch into his leg to try and ease the desire a little. This was about Harry right now. She could get her relief later.

"Your dream? Was it about me," she asked, her voice unable to mask the husky yearning his eyes called out in her.

He gave her a distracted smile. "All my best dreams are." He let out a quick breath as she rubbed more towards his head. "I don't want to get these pants dirty," he said closing his eyes. "I only brought one other pair besides my dress robes."

"Well, that is an easy solution," she told him moving so that she could take him in her mouth.

Harry's breath stuttered as she licked around his head before taking him in. He was already excited, so all she had to do was twirl her tongue around his head. She had found that he really liked this a few weeks ago and was more than happy to please him like this. It took only a few minutes before he filled her mouth. As usual, she struggled to take it all in. She liked the way he moaned and squirmed as she continued sucking him as he emptied himself and after he was done. He made her squirm like this, often prolonging her orgasms until she told him to stop. It was payback, in a way.

He was breathing heavily, panting and groaning as she stroked a few more times before letting him go. "No mess," she told him, moving to support her head on her arm.

The satisfied smile he gave her was as exciting as his eyes. She was going to have to change her knickers. "I love you," he said pulling her to him and giving her a kiss that left her needing air. He moved to start rubbing his hand between her legs and she pushed his hand down with reluctance.

"We need to get up. I told Dobby we would be down in about another forty minutes and I would like a quick shower," she told him.

"Need help washing?"

His mischievous smile was so unfair! She stifled her own need. "Only if I don't want to go down tonight. Come on. You should take a quick shower after I'm done," she told him.

He scrunched his nose. "You saying I smell?"

She gave him a serious look. "You're lucky I like your musk, that is all I'm saying."

He laughed and threw the pillow at her from under his head. She laughed too as she bounced off the bed, but still getting the pillow in the face. "Don't start, Potter," she warned.

"Or what," he asked.

She glared at him without any heat behind it. She wanted to get back into bed and have him do the same thing she had just done to him. "You'll find out later. Can you unpack my bag and hang the red dress on the dresser?"

"Yeah." She blew him a kiss and began to undress. "HEY! That is unfair," he said as she pulled off her shirt in a way meant to get that reaction. Especially since she had lifted her bra at the same time and had to playfully slap his hand away when he went to touch her. She gave him a sly smile.

"You can play with me later," she told him, wishing she hadn't at the look he gave her. She smelt his arousal again. It was impossible that he didn't smell her own and she groaned as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Later. She could wait for later. She hoped.

While Harry took his shower, she put on the red dress that Tonks had helped her get from Hogsmeade. It was a simple cut with a flaring skirt from the waist. She liked how it flattered her curves but didn't really show anything to anyone she didn't want looking at her that way. She was Harry's and he was hers.

A little while later, when Harry came out of the bathroom still toweling his hair and wearing a mussed polo shirt under a tan cardigan her resolve to wait almost melted. She didn't know why she found the messy hair, bad boy look, so attractive. He wasn't that rebellious and she followed the rules... well most of the time. Actually, all her rule breaking was with, or because, of Harry. Maybe he was a little bad. The way the shirt clung to his muscled chest and his tight jeans didn't help. Or, maybe it helped to make him that much more attractive? The fact he looked like the rock bands in the new CD's that Tonks had gotten him was a plus.

What really drew her in was his silent power. Most of the time, Harry tried to hide it. Or maybe he didn't realize, how much power he had? Much like some of the strong magical wielders they had met over the years at Hogwarts and outside of school, one could tell he was a supernova of strength among a sea of stars. She could name on one hand how many people she had met that had that type of power, even without projecting it. In order, from weakest, would be Lord Greengrass, Amelia Bones and then Harry ranked second behind Albus Dumbledore. Unlike them, though, Harry only used his power when he had too. It wasn't a weapon to cower others, or to get your way, or to keep people in line.

That restraint was part of his appeal. He wanted to be 'just Harry', and she tried to give that to him, but she knew Harry was always going to be a lightning rod because of his power.

Harry cocked his head and gave her a questioning look. "You alright, luv?"

She shook her head. The heat in her stomach called to the wolf. The way he looked at her with concern and love was a call to her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry. How about we go down and see our guests."

He smirked. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress. I guess I need to show you off tonight to others before I get to unwrap you."

"Harry," she admonished, still not sure how he was able to make her flush like that. She wasn't upset with him, just flustered at the way his green eyes danced with mirth and passion.

He chuckled before sitting down and getting his boots on. "You still sure you want to marry me tomorrow?" He didn't sound as sure even if he said it in a joking way.

She moved over to him and pushed him up so she could sit on his lap. She lifted his chin so he would look her in the eyes. "If you ever doubt that I want you now and always, just remember this," she said before snogging him.

It was a heated snogging, and her dress got a little rumbled and his shirt almost made it over his head before there was a soft, "Excuse me, Master and Mistress."

She pulled back, heaving in gasps of air and her chest moving up and down. Harry wasn't in much better shape, his eyes boring into her and she stifled the whimper she had for him to take her right then. "Yes, Prim," Harry said in a labored tone.

"Guests are starting to arrive and Mrs. Granger would like you to come down," she told them, sounding upset she had to disturb them.

Hermione smiled at Harry before saying, "Later," to him softly. She moved to get up. "Thank you, Prim. You did what you should," she said kindly to the elf, who looked less concerned. "Let us just straighten out and we will be down in a few minutes."

"Yes, Mistress. Oh, and Prim left your potion on the nightstand. Dobby said it was your day to take it," she told her.

Hermione nodded. She had forgotten it was time for her to take the potion. She wanted to give Harry children, but not yet. Maybe after they got their NEWT's. "Thank you, Prim."

The elf nodded and popped away. After making sure her dress was straightened out, though it wasn't as pressed as it had been fifteen minutes ago, she turned to Harry. The mussed shirt and messy hair almost melted her resolve to wait for later. He held out his arm. Remus and Sirius had started to take time to teach the proper etiquette of what their station would be some day. She didn't like it, but she did like seeing Harry acting that way while still looking rebellious in his clothes. "Shall we," he asked her.

"We shall," she said in a proper tone.

The house was empty, which felt eerie. They had only been here when the house had ten or more people in it. Opening the back door the cool evening air caused goose pimples to rise on her legs and Harry to tense as more than two dozen people yelled, "Surprise!"

She held his arm tight, knowing he didn't want to alarm or hurt anyone here. Since February, Harry was like a spring to any surprise. She was too and found her free left arm had half pulled her wand out of a special pocket. "Oh, look at you two," a plump redheaded woman said coming up to them.

Molly Weasley was a very kind and caring person, if a little overbearing at times, and now was no different. She pulled them both into a hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek before squeezing them tight again. She backed away and held them at arm length. "Now, let's see. We have been so worried about you. I know Arthur has seen you a few times, but the last was December. And what you have gone through. Oh, you look beautiful, Hermione." Hermione didn't miss the odd look or how her eyes moved to her midsection for a few. "Harry is a lucky young man. And you, Harry."

Mr. Weasley moved in behind his wife as she went on. "You. You've finally added muscles and gained some weight. I see Hogwarts and the Granger's have treated you well. I told Dumbledore you should have come with us end of last year. You and Hermione need to come to the Burrow this summer."

"We would love to visit here and there," Harry said.

"Oh, you should stay half the summer. We really missed having you around this last year."

Harry tensed some. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I don't know if we can leave our pack for that long."

Molly's brow furrowed. Before she could say anything else, Mr. Weasley spoke. "Alright, Molly. They have other guests to greet." He pulled her back and reached out a hand to Harry. "Congratulations for catching this fetching young lady," he told him.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said shaking his hand. "I think I am lucky she chose me."

Her heart fluttered. Foolish boy! "Harry, it wasn't luck," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. A few people laughed around them as he flushed. She hoped she could make him do that until they were a hundred and fifty.

"And you, Hermione. You make sure he treats you well, otherwise we'll have a talk with him," Mr. Weasley said with a wink.

"So no throwing her in the pond tonight," Harry joked.

She hit him on the shoulder. "Only if you want to sleep by the pond by yourself."

He shrugged. "Better than in the pond."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "I usually only have to curl up on the couch."

"Arthur," Molly said in shock. There were a few more chuckles. Mr. Weasley leaned in. "The House of Weasley will always welcome the Potters and come to their call."

She looked at him curiously as they shuffled to greet Lady Longbottom. The woman seemed a little severe, but jovial once she let her façade fall. "I'm not sure what the two of you have done with Neville, but nice job," she said pulling them in close. "He talks of you and your pack almost non-stop in his letters and last night."

Neville besides her looked a little abashed but straighten when she raised an eyebrow.

"Neville is our friend. He chooses to workout and study with us," Harry said. "Besides, who else would I beat on Sunday mornings." She knew he saw the difference in Neville, but he was too modest to realize he was a large part why so many in the DADA class were doing so well. He was a leader to them, like his Pack.

"Well, I got a few good ones in last weekend, Potter." Neville clenched his fists. "Care to go a few rounds?"

Harry smiled at him. She had had to use a cream on Harry that Neville had given them for the bruises Harry had. "I would prefer My Wolf not to have bruises tomorrow. You can have at him Tuesday."

Lady Longbottom gave an approving nod. "I would think not, Heiress Potter."

Harry reached a hand to Neville. "Later this week. You know I have your back if you need," he told Neville who shook his hand.

"If the Potters back the Longbottoms, then they can count on the Longbottoms. I was afraid the old alliance had died with your parents, but you are as true as they are," Lady Longbottom said shaking his hand once more before they were shuffled next to meet a very strange man.

He had the same distracted expression as the girl that stood next to him. It was unmistakable that this blond hair man with blue eyes would be Luna's father. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood," Luna said to them.

Mr. Lovegood reached out a hand. "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter. My wife and your mother used to be very good friends, Mr. Potter. I am happy to see her spirit lives in you. And you, Mrs. Potter, I hear you are a true genius. The Potter men seem to have a knack for picking very bright woman. Very beautiful, I must say too."

Hermione felt the heat rise. The man's flattery felt as sincere as Harry's. "Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. Please, just call us Harry and Hermione," she told him.

"Do you find it confusing when unpacking your trunks or other things," Luna asked.

Harry's brows furrowed. She looked at Luna, trying to keep her exasperated expression down. She really liked Luna but she could not figure where her mind was at times. "I'm sorry, but what," Harry asked.

"Your initials are HJP. I was wondering if you ever confused your possessions," she asked seriously.

The twins caught on and stepped up. "Yeah, Harry. Wouldn't want you confusing anything."

"George, are you saying little Harry could..."

Fred had a mock surprise on his face. "I fear so, dear brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Neville snorted. "Evening, Fred and George," she said.

"Evening, Hermione. Anything we should know?" It was Fred. If she couldn't smell them, then she would have had a hard time telling them apart.

"You mean like how your shorts are pink," she asked, seeing Tonks putting her wand back.

"Ha. Ha. You can't get us that easily," George said to her.

"Well, this bra isn't really my size," Harry joked and the twins looked at him shocked for a moment before laughing.

"How long do you think before they notice," Luna asked them as they walked away.

Harry chuckled. "Hopefully in the middle of dinner," she said. "Mr. Lovegood, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The House of Lovegood is always at the Potters call, my dear," he said amiably.

She was starting to wonder what was going on. Why were all these people saying they were loyal or at their call.

Next was a bit of a surprise. "Madame Bones," she said. The Bones had not been on their original list.

The austere woman with a monocle nodded. Hermione was happy to see the woman looking healthy after that attack on her a few weeks back. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thank you for extending us this invitation. The House of Bones has long stood with the Potters and celebrated many things. We were not able to be at your parents wedding or your birth, and I think this a good occasion to reignite the old Alliance."

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding and extending his hand. "I feel I have much to learn over the next few years."

She snorted. "You let Remus and I worry about that for now. For now, just keep close to my niece and Mr. Longbottom. They can guide you. You can also keep up your excellent tutoring. I am quiet impressed with her performance this year and she has told me how both of you have helped," she said before giving an approving look to her niece next to her. Susan looked proud at the praise.

"Thank you, Auntie. Congratulations," she said shaking Harry's hand before hugging Hermione. "Where do I get one like him," she whispered to her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," she said. "He's my wolf though."

Susan laughed as she pulled away. "I don't think that was ever a question. You two have been inseparable since going to Hogwarts."

Harry gave her a shy smile. "Well, she is cute and it helped to copy off the brightest witch of her age."

Susan smirked. "That would explain a few things."

She scoffed at him. "You did not copy off me," she told him. "Harry is very intelligent. I just helped to fix his mistakes."

"Well, hopefully I can help to fix yours. You sure you want Potter," a dark skin girl asked coming over to them.

"Angela!" Hermione was happy to see her. She had been one to really stick up for her pack from the start of the year and she had started to really like hanging with her since they were Prefects. She hugged the girl. "Did you bring Cedric?"

"Right here, Mrs. Potter," Cedric said behind the girl.

"Come along, Susan. The Potter's should finish greeting their guests," Madame Bones said with a smile.

"Thank you, Madame Bones," Harry told her. "Mr. Diggory," Harry said to Cedric's father, shaking his hand.

"You look lovely tonight, Mrs. Potter," Cedric said to her.

Hermione shook Cedric's hand. "What happened to Hermione," she asked him raising an eyebrow.

Cedric shrugged. "Figured this was an official affair. Besides, Harry looks a little more muscular than he was in October. Rather not have a broken jaw this time."

Harry paled and Angela laughed. "That would be a good thing. Hard to kiss you if your jaw is broken."

A woman behind Cedric chuckled. "I heard you did your best to break it, Angela. I didn't realize Harry Potter took a shot at him too."

Angela smiled. "Someone has to keep him in line, Mrs. Diggory. Besides, it was Potter here that just about knocked him out."

Cedric's typical smug look didn't drop. "And who keeps you inline? Wasn't me that dressed down those seventh year Ravenclaws and needed the Weasley's and Belladona to back you up."

"The Potters will always be Gryffindor and they were not speaking kindly about them," she told him.

"Do I need to know why you almost knocked out my son," Mr. Diggory asked.

Harry stood tall, looking slightly abashed. Harry was saved answering by Cedric. "It was nothing, dad. Harry was just letting me know I was being a prat. Angela was letting me know she agreed."

His mother raised her eyebrow. "Maybe I should call on you two more often when Cedric gets out of hand."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think I was that big of an issue."

She laughed to see the normally confident boy look so taken back. Hermione tried to save him from his mother. "Cedric, you are one of the few I would trust with any of our pack. That is not something I would say to someone making big issues."

Angela wrapped her arms around Cedric's left arm and then kissed his cheek. "See. They do trust you and you have done good things this year."

His father beamed. "I have been very proud of you this year, Ced. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I think others would like your time."

She turned to see Professor McGonagall behind them. "Evening, Professor," she said.

McGonagall smiled at them. "Evening, Mrs. Potter. I would like to thank you for your invitation."

Harry turned and reached his hand out. "I wasn't aware we invited half these people, but you are always welcome here, Professor."

The woman smiled. "Your mother said that to me once. I am sad I could never take her up on that offer. I hope this makes up for it."

Harry nodded. She moved closed to his side and copied Angela by taking his arm. "Professor, there is nothing to make up. We are just pleased you could be here."

"Well, please know the House of Ross still stands with the Potters and I know your parents would be proud. Hermione is a fine woman. And Mrs. Potter, your parents gain a great young man. Also, on a matter of Hogwarts, I would like to have a conversation with you when we get back." Her eyes looked sad. "I think I owe you an apology for that matter about Mrs. Malfoy. Professor Lupin and I have some new rules we would like to discuss with you."

"Of course," she told her.

Harry nodded. "Professor, why is everyone saying they stand with the Potters. I feel like this is more than a wedding."

"That's because it is, pup," Sirius said joining them. She looked at him curiously.

"Indeed, Mr. Black. I am pleased to know you held to your oaths and I must apologize for thinking the worst for so many years," Professor McGonagall told him.

Sirius smiled. It held as much pleasure as pain. "Professor..."

"Please, I think we are at the point you can call me Minerva," she told him.

"Minerva," he said, his smile becoming more pleasant. "Yes, I have been trying to right many wrongs that happened those years ago. This boy and his mate deserve that," he said ruffling Harry's hair, who tried to throw him off.

"Get off," Harry told him and she shook her head. "What do you mean this is more than a wedding?"

"I would say, Mr. Potter, this is much of the old core your grandfather had worked very hard in creating. At one time, the Potters sat at the head of a very powerful alliance in the Wizengamot. I see a few families missing, but regrettably, like yours, either they have been eliminated or may have only a young scion left that is not ready to take their place," she said looking around sadly.

"There are new families here though too. The Black's will stand with the Potter's. The Weasley's and Diggory's were not here last time. They are not here tonight, but the McKinnon's will be here tomorrow, as will the Patil's and the Brown's," Sirius said.

She looked at them, and Harry squeezed her hand. This was far more people than they had told her parent's about. "Excuse me, but why would all these families be here and invited. I thought Remus and my father wanted this house to be kept secret."

"Everyone here is going to be staying for the next few days. Tuesday there is a meeting of the Heads of Houses, which will include you two and many of your friends here. A wedding is a powerful time for these types of things," Sirius said seriously.

"Indeed, it is. I think Molly is getting impatient to serve her dinner. We can talk of this more Tuesday," Professor McGonagall said nodding towards the tent in the yard. At that, they turned towards the tent to see the last of their guests tonight, though Hermione was starting to see them more like extended family.

"You look lovely tonight," Mr. Tonks said walking up to them. Hermione smiled at the man as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Mr. Tonks, you don't need to be so formal," she told him.

"Mrs. Potter, this is as much a formal affair as it is casual. You may already be married, but tomorrow you will be officially made Heiress of the Potter and Black Lines. That would mean you and your beau would be Head of House of two of the oldest and most respected houses," Healer Tonks said next to her husband. "As of tomorrow, Sirius and my family will be yours. It also has other implications that will need to be addressed."

"Oh, blow off, Andi. There is plenty of time to teach these pups about that stuff. Besides, they are already family and tonight is about fun," Sirius said next to them.

Healer Tonks eyed him. "It is nice to see you cousin," she told him.

Sirius just shrugged his shoulder. "It's not like you didn't see me last weekend. Come on, you too. I think Molly is about to go barmy."

Looking in the tent, the Weasley Matron was staring at them from one of the two long tables.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting. You know she'll try to stuff thirds down us if we do," Harry said lowly. Sirius laughed and they made their way into the tent.

It was many more people than they had expected, but she felt comfortable around them. It was one of the first times Harry seemed alright to be the center of attention. She suspected it was because he knew everyone. As usual, Mrs. Weasley had made a wonderful dinner. Everyone ate and there was a lot of talking. She was happy they got to sit with their friends and pack.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon," Susan asked at one point.

"We aren't really doing that. We can't really travel," Harry told her.

"I still think that is barmy," Ron said at them. "You should be able to go where you want."

"Gran wants to propose a new law loosening that. I think that is why she was so keen on this wedding. Sirius is eligible to take up the House Black seat again on the Summer Solstice," Neville said.

"That only adds one more vote though. I don't think my Aunt and your Grandmother have enough to pass it without Dumbledore or a few of the unaligned houses," Susan responded.

"They may if the Prewitt line is passed to a valid heir and a few lower Houses are voted in this year. Eight of the lower Houses are up for election and Gran has already submitted to admit two more."

"Who? I didn't think any houses were eligible," Susan asked as though the intrigue was riveting.

"How does our House fall into all this," Harry asked.

Neville and Susan looked at him. Ron spoke up. "It doesn't. The Wizengamot is all old or pure blood with the ones that follow them."

"You are not wrong Ron, but this matters a great deal. House Potter has vassal houses, if you want to use those old blood lines. Like Bones has the Abbotts and Greenley." Susan said.

"The Longbottoms have the Haywoods, Stewards and Spencer-Moons," Neville said.

"What do you mean Vassal? That sounds like you are a lord over them," Hermione said uncomfortably. She didn't like the sound of that.

"In a way," Susan said. "It means it's an alliance where they will come to the aide of the Lord's House when called. That is loosely used now though. It mostly means now that they will follow your lead if they are on the Wizengamot."

"It also allows the Lord's House to recommend vassal houses for seats on the Wizengamot," Neville went on.

"Why haven't Remus or Sirius mentioned this yet," Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"It's probably because you two are not the Scion's yet. After tomorrow, Hermione will be Heiress Potter, meaning she will have say over House Potter until Harry can claim his Scion right when he turns fifteen," Luna said looking at them.

She looked at the girl. "But shouldn't we know about this. This seems rather important and a powerful tool to help the werewolves."

"I am sure Sirius and Remus had a reason not to tell us," Harry said looking towards the adults at the next table.

"Before this past summer, Dumbledore was still his guardian. I don't think he wanted Harry to know all this," Luna said taking a roll and started to butter it. "Daddy has taught me about all this. We are a vassal house to the Potters."

Susan looked at Luna. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore want Harry to know all this? He was one of the Potter's biggest supporters. And wasn't the Lovegood's in the Wizengamot?"

Luna started to eat her roll, looking towards Hermione, not Susan. "We were. Dumbledore didn't support us in the vote of the Lower Houses in 1980."

She looked at Luna for a few. The gears in her head were running as fast as they could. "What do you mean?"

Susan answered. "Everyone knows that the Dumbledores and Potters were allies for many years. It's surprising that the bloodlines never married into each other. Dumbledore took over the old Potter Alliance in the Wizengamot when your grandfather died," she went on. "Bones, Longbottom, Prewitt, Potter and Dumbledore were the leading houses in an alliance that was one of the prominent ones for almost a hundred years, then it split after your grandfather died."

"The Longbottoms tried to head the Alliance but some voted to follow Dumbledore and others decided to leave, not wanting him as head of the Alliance. Gran only sides with Dumbledore because she usually agrees with his politics," Neville said.

"Why didn't the Longbottoms take the Alliance? You have higher standing than the Dumbledores," Susan asked.

Ron huffed. "You realize you sound like the Pure-blood prats my mum tried us to become friends with when we were young," he said.

"Well, you should have listened and made those friends. The Weasley's fell from the Wizengamot almost a hundred years ago, but you are just as old as the Potter's. Your House is owed a seat on the Wizengamot if your father decides to give a Wright of Apology," Susan told him.

"We won't apologize for doing what was right," Ron said getting red.

"Your Great Great Grandfather forced a duel against the Minister on the floor of the Wizengamot," she admonished.

"Gran said it stopped a vote that would have authorized the killing of all squibs," Neville said. "I don't see why House Weasley should issue an apology for that."

"Thank you, Neville. That is what the Weasleys have said since then," Ron said sounding vindicated.

"That is aweful," Bonnie said. "My grandfather was a squib. What would have happened if that law had passed?"

"You wouldn't be here," Neville said looking taken back.

Hermione looked incensed. "That is barbaric. Why would they do that?"

"Is that why? Auntie wasn't sure what happened. You do realize that the voting body of the Wizengamot has shrunk by thirty houses since about 1850."

"That is a third," she said. Why was all this so important? Why would Dumbledore want to break an obviously strong Alliance and cast out Houses... "Luna, you said the Lovegood's are a vassal house of the Potters. Who else is?"

"The Lovegood, McKinnon, Carter, Peverell, Bulstrode and a lesser line of the Prewett's," Susan said. "Auntie wanted to make sure I knew all the important families of her current Alliance and the Potter Alliance."

"Susan, only the Bulstrodes and Lovegoods survived the war and they are not on our side," Ron said frowning.

Hermione was not liking this. "How many other Houses of the original Potter Alliance are still in the Wizengamot?"

"Bones, Longbottom, Bulstrode, Dumbledore, Fudge. I think that is it," Susan told her.

There was a clink of silverware on a crystal glass. She frowned to turn to see Sirius standing up on a chair. All the conversations quieted and they looked at him. "I must thank you all for coming on behalf of the House of Black and Potter. Also, thank our gracious hosts tonight, Harry and Hermione Potter," he said inclining his glass at them. There was a general murmur of appreciation. She smiled, but eyed him. This was too nice for Sirius.

"I understand that in the eyes of magic, these two are already bound, but tomorrow we will celebrate these two becoming recognized in the eyes of our worlds. I was there the night Harry's parents joined in marriage. Unfortunately, it was not the happy event this will be, but their love lives on in their son. Jane and Dan, I am sorry I couldn't see you marry, but I am sure it was happy. I see the result in the brilliant young woman you are giving to my less than deserving godson."

"Hey, you old mutt," Harry cried out and there was some laughing around them.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit you found a bride far better looking and with smarts you could never match. Like father like son I say," he said raising his glass.

Harry huffed as others laughed. "He's right you know," she said next to Harry. Everyone looked at her. "I hear your mum was pretty bright. She had the same good taste in Potter men."

There was more laughing and Harry settle back, wrapping an arm around her and she was happy to meld into his side. "See, bright witch," Sirius said to her. "Now, I know you two didn't invite all these people here tonight, but this is a big event that I think should be celebrated with family, friends and those that would support you."

She looked around as most eyes turned to them. Harry held her a little tighter as they became the focus. She looked around with a new understanding of what was going on. "Tomorrow, the House of Potter accepts in Hermione Granger, a young woman who will live up to that great name, as much as the young man that will be Lord Potter, but it will also accept House Black into its blood line. I for one am proud to call both of them my heirs and my only wish is that James and Lily see how exceptional you both are. Even if you are more mutts than I am now."

At this, there was more laughing as Jason howled and Harry gave his godfather a nasty look.

"Next, I think a thank you should be given to the person responsible for this feast tonight. Molly, excellent spread."

Mrs. Weasley flushed at the applause. Mr. Weasley stood up next to her. "Thank you, Lord Black," he said and Sirius blew him off.

"No Lord Black among friends and Allies, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley bowed his head before turning to look at her and Harry. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thank you for inviting us. I hope you enjoyed this dinner tonight. It was what House Weasley could offer as our gift."

She could see all the Weasleys, proud and sensitive of their monetary means looking at them. Harry let her go and stood. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you didn't need to do anything. I am just glad you are here. Like Sirius, I am just Harry, but I can see this is more than tonight. The House Potter will never forget your generosity."

There was a huge sense of pride in her husband. Sirius, Neville and Remus had been preparing them for this night and tomorrow, even if there were revelations that had not come out yet. Mr. Weasley nodded, a sense of pride in his face. She had a feeling the Weasleys looked at Harry like an adopted son. "All of you, thank you for coming." He reached down for her hand and pulled her up. She could sense his unease at this, but like an Alpha had to do what was required for his pack, the future Lord Potter had to follow certain protocol, even if he looked rebellious in his shirt and jeans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know this wasn't the way any of us pictured this going, but without you, this beautiful girl would never have been on that train to Hogwarts or become our friend. I know our friendship was rocky to start," he said looking at Ron who rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "With the determination you taught her though, she never gave up on us. Whether trying to ensure we followed the rules or bossing us to bed."

She looked at him flustered. "Harry," she admonished. "You and Ron barely made it to breakfast the first month because you stayed up so late. You know curfew for first-years was nine-thirty."

He laughed, as did a few others. She flushed.

"I know, beauty," he said giving her a peck.

"I never meant to make you cry that day," Ron said to them. "I may have been a little tired and you had been bossing us around a bit."

"Sounds like our brightest witch," Susan said at them.

A few of their friends around them chuckled. "Well, you are the one that knocked out the troll," Harry said to their best mate.

"It still doesn't mean he wasn't being a prat," she said in a huff. This time more chuckles.

"No, but since then he has always been there, and so have you. I don't think I would be here today without you. For that, I am grateful and can never thank your parents enough," he said to her before turning to her parents.

Her father nodded at him. "I always wanted a son. Hermione couldn't have found a better man," the elder wolf said to him. For the first time since he had been bitten, she felt no unease with her father. Herry smelt at ease too. He was finally fully releasing any hold he had on his daughter. Her mother next to him dabbed at her eyes before getting up.

Hermione moved to accept her mother's hug. "I will be proud to call you my daughter and for the son you bring to us," she said before pulling them both in. "You keep this one close, princess."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed and dabbed at her eyes.

A while later, Hermione was thinking of the wonderful night she had just had with Harry and their friends and family. At the back of her mind was the revelations of what it might really mean to be Lady Potter someday. Harry came out of their bathroom and shuffled into bed behind her, putting his arm around her midsection as he settled and she wiggled to be as close to him as possible.

When they were settled, he sighed and then buried his nose in her hair. "There were more people there than I thought there would be," he said.

"Yes. I think it was good that Remus and Sirius invited them though. I didn't know your family had such deep connections. Remus and Sirius have only really gone over your direct history," she told him holding his arm tight.

"I didn't say I didn't want them here," he responded.

"I know, luv. Why do you think they haven't told us," she asked. How deep did Dumbledore's plans go back? She doubted it was just some oversight that the Lovegoods had been cast out of the Wizengamot.

He was quiet for a few. "I think Luna and Susan have the right of it. I am not the Scion yet and we have been buried in our studies and pack."

She lay there, happy to have him spooned against her. She thought about it and he moved to kiss her neck. "You trust Remus in this," she asked moving her head to let him kiss to her collar bone.

"I believe Remus meant to protect us when he made his deal with Dumbledore and would only withhold this if he had a good reason. He is our Beta. He has the best interest of us and the pack in his heart." He started to kiss her neck again and she sighed. Why did her brain start going to mush when he kissed or touched her? She wanted to think on what Susan, Luna and Neville had said. Instead, she groaned as he felt him get excited as he moved his hand low over her stomach.

"Harry," she said breathily as her body responded to his touch.

"Tomorrow, beauty," he told her as he pressed her legs apart. "I think I owe you from earlier."

"You are such a pain, Potter," she said moving to lay on her back and pull his face to hers.

**-oOo-**

**April 17, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Surry, England**

Harry stood before the steps of the gazebo. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was out for the first time in a week, birds chirped around them and the early spring flowers were in bloom around the yard. Harry knew this day was about him and Hermione, but he couldn't keep from shuffling his feet as he waited for the frizzy hair girl to come around the hedge between them and the house. He didn't like so many eyes on him.

Next to him was the Bonder, Mr. Messer. He was an older wizard with a finely trimmed friendly mutton chops. The man reminded harry of turn of the century print he had seen in book one time. Prim and Dobby stood at the end of the aisle, having shown people to their seats. Harry felt sad for Mrs. Granger sitting on her own in the front row. All the Grangers other relatives were either passed or distant enough that neither of her parents felt close enough to invite them.

Having left southern Surry County for the north, the Granger's didn't have any close friends up here, nor did they want to risk any of them being exposed to the world they now lived in. Thus, they sat in the front row with the other people they both considered family. Jason sat with Mrs. Granger, Theresa, Dawn and Bonnie. The Tonks sat with Remus on his side of the aisle. Dora was holding Remus hand and talking to him in a low voice. Harry smiled to see the smile on the man's face. He deserved a good life.

Behind them where more people that he had expected and what making him somewhat uncomfortable. Annabel sat with her family behind Mrs. Granger. There where the entire Weasley clan, Patils, Browns, Lovegoods and McKinnons. Next to the Weasleys was Percy, newly minted Scion Prewitt, with his betrothed, Ms. Clearwater. In two years he would turn twenty one and be able to take up as Lord Prewitt. Harry still had a hard time following all this.

Professor McGonagall, or Lady Ross as he know knew her as, sat with the Longbottoms, talking with the matron with the ugly vulture on her hat. Next to them sat Alexandra

After they woke this morning, Hermione had taken out the books Sirius had taken from his library and had started to trace the blood-lines of all the Houses mentioned last night. Harry knew his grandmother was a Black, but he had no clue that every three generations the bloodlines of the Potters and Blacks had intermingled. He had more Black blood in him than some that still carried the name in distant branches of the family.

And talking of the Blacks, his godfather stood next to him. He stood in for his father in the ceremony, and the person who would pass the Scion rights to House Potter. Sirius would retain the title of Lord Black until Harry came of age or he passed it along to a child of his and Hermione's.

His throat tightened to think of children. He was only fourteen. He didn't want to think of that, but he knew the potential of what Hermione and him did most days and what would be expected of them now. For now, he was trying to focus on the bonder next to him and not fidgeting too much.

All those thoughts ran out his head as Dobby started a record player and everyone stood. Hermione was his wife already, but something about this day felt so different. When she walked around the hedge, he forgot to breaths. She was wearing a pale blue dress that cinched at the waist and her hair was tamed and done up an up-do that was very elegant and flattering. He preferred the half-wild hair she usually had, but he could not deny how beautiful she was.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth," Sirius said leaning into him.

Harry realized his mouth had opened. He snapped it shut. He didn't miss the satisfied look in his wife's eyes at his reaction. "Who are you to bring this woman before Heir Potter?"

"Daniel Granger, father of Hermione Potter nee Granger."

"Do you, as Head of your family, freely give this young woman," the man said with a smile.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger said.

"You can lift her veil so that it is known she is a woman to be presented," the bonder said.

Hermione turned to her father and the shear veil was lifted over her head. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered as her father kissed her on the cheek.

"And who presents the heir of House Potter?"

"I do, his godfather, Sirius Black," Sirius spoke up. "I present the Heir Potter."

The man nodded and looked at him. "Does the Heir Potter wish to accept this woman into his House and name her the future Lady Potter, Heiress of the Potters?"

"Heir Potter does. He also wishes to accept the title of Heir Black and for his wife to take the title of Lady Black," Sirius told him.

The man nodded. "Is another representative of House Black here? Or anyone of the bloodline?"

Healer Tonks stood up. "I am Andromeda Tonks nee Black, blood relation to Lord Black."

"Do you have any objections or blood claim to this that you would like to protest this joining," the man asked.

"As the only other member of the Black family that is eligible for the title, I relinquish all claims and happily accept these two before you as Head of my birth House."

Harry looked at her. He knew Sirius had cast out a few others, but he hadn't realized Andromeda was the only other relation Sirius had. The man next to him rose his wand. "Let it be known that claim to the House of Black is transferred to Heir Potter, and through him his wife to be. No one still of the House lays claim to it and the new Heir is Black blood within the last five generations." As he finished, there was a glow from his wand and Harry felt something flow into him. It was powerful and disorientating. Sirius had to grab his arm to steady him and Hermione took a quick step towards him.

"Stay back for a moment," Sirius told her.

Harry blinked a few times. He had been told he would feel the power of the Black line as he took up the title of Heir, but it was more than he had expected. He stood, as the magic settled. Because he was already a relation of Sirius, he had some of the power of the Black line already, which made the transition easy and didn't require a blood ceremony. "You good, pup?"

Harry searched to find Hermione's eyes. He could sense she felt the magic. They were a bonded pair, meaning they shared some magic. She was now Heir Black as well, no matter what this ceremony did.

Her brown eyes anchored him and he stood up. "Yeah, fine," he told the man.

"You good to proceed, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," he told the Bonder. Hermione reached her hand to him and he took it. The Bonder leaned in. "We aren't quiet to that part yet."

"I am not letting his hand go," she told the man and after a moment, he nodded his head.

"To those assembled, I now present the Heir Black. As Heir to House Potter and Black, do you still accept this woman into your House, into your life and into your bed?"

"I would never deny her that privilege," Harry said.

The man smiled. "And will you accept these titles and magic, Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes," she said to the man.

"Now, as these two are already bonded, I will not perform the bonding ritual and will not ask about any objections," the man said. "Instead, they have asked for more of a muggle ritual..."

A little while later, Harry smiled as Hermione lay her head on his shoulder as they completed their first dance together. "I told you you could dance," she whispered to him.

He shook his head. "I still stepped on your feet twice."

"You realize that we don't have the trace on us now, right," she asked. As of the time he had officially taken up the Heir of the House for both Houses, and he was married, the trace had been broken. It was an old law to allow scions of Houses with no other heirs to defend themselves and to do what was required of a Head of House when needed. It allowed him and his wife to now carry and use their wands when they wanted.

"I do, why," he asked her.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I cast a charm on my shoes to make sure you didn't hurt my toes."

He smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Greater Good, or Love

A/N: Please enjoy

A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.

**Chapter 31**

**April 17, 1995**

**Outside Little Hangleton, England**

Albus stood on the edge of a path that led to a ramshackle house he had only seen in memories. Until recently, he had not had the need or desire to visit the shack, or what might be left of it. It was a reminder of his inability to predict how certain wizards might turn out and that blood was a powerful indicator of that path. Muggles still felt the power of blood in some parts of the world, but many didn't give credence to the inherent nature of family and family tradition anymore. The magic that once ruled much of the world was too weak among much of the population. Diluted by generations of no magical kin, war, rampant procreation habits of those not gifted with the ability to control magic and diseases of the blood that destroyed magic.

To those that still possessed magic and had close ties to it, blood was blood. It carried the magical traits that dominated most wizards and predicated the natural abilities of a witch or wizard. It didn't mean that individuals could not break or bend their blood away from their family's past, but it was usually an exception witch or wizard to do so. Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks being two of the more recent individuals he could think of.

Looking down the path, it was unmistakable the centuries of dark tainted magic that still permeated the land below. He was an intruder here to these old family lands. The Dumbledores had lost their lands about the time his father was born. A bad series of investments and trade deals had sapped the Dumbledores of their fortune. The old family estates had been sold off and his family had started its fall from dominance. After selling the estates, they lost their Lordship in the Peerage. The Potters and a few others of their alliance had tried to prop them up, but his fool of a grandfather had been too proud to allow it. Instead, his father grew up a pauper in Diagon Alley, before working his way up in Gringotts and then being able to buy a new house in Mold-on-the-Wall.

After that, his father had been able to set up a good life for them as a scholar of Astronomy and a professor at Wands and Castors. It was a simple life that Albus abhorred, knowing where they had come from. He was too brilliant, too ambitious, too adventurous to be locked in such a life. Then his sister had been attacked by those muggles and it was the end of his childhood ambitions, he just didn't know until years later.

He would always claim until his dying day, and even after death, that he did not know who killed her. Deep down, he knew though, and as his penance for what had happened, he relegated himself to the shadows of what his power could lead him too.

Even with his past and the path he had chosen, he always went to the light. That was the path of a Dumbledore. Lead the light. For generations, they had done that at the side of the Potters and a few others. Now, it was all up to him to keep leading the wizarding world into the light. It was a narrow path easy to fall off, but he did as he needed. Those that opposed his vision were relegated to the side wings. He didn't want to lose magical blood, but he could not afford dissent. He had to protect his world.

That protection meant he had to enter into the vile lair of dark magic before him. Where the Dumbledore's had been leaders of the light and good magic, the Gaunts had walked the dark and crooked path for so long that even a member of their blood not raised by them turned to this dark nature. He had thought he could save the handsome and loving Tom Riddle. How wrong had he been to give the boy his heart. It had been the same mistake he had made forty-two years before with the handsome Gellert.

He knew not to make that same mistake with Harry. Even as a babe, he felt the boy would have power. How could he not with two of the brightest up and coming stars in their world being his parents. That was part of why he had helped the Potter's hide. They should be protected and indebted to him. It would help control a family that had already proved an irritation. They were too much of a leader and their influence had threatened to overpower his plans. Thus, when it became apparent that a child would need to be sacrificed to stop Tom, Harry had been the perfect choice. He figured Tom would be attracted to the Potter's power and Harry would be his downfall. It would indebt the boy to him and allow him to control the House of Potter. That would give him claim to their vast fortune to pay for the rebuilding of their world.

It was all for the greater good.

He had been correct in that thinking, but his mother had surprised him with her selfless sacrifice. Magic that he thought long dead, Tom had found and done things to keep from dying that Albus thought no one would. The idea of making one horcrux was abhorrent. To make more than one, was beyond monstrous. He knew Harry harbored a piece of Tom's soul. How could he not with the dark magic that had swirled in his scar. The book had been a surprise. He had thought it some accident that part of Tom's soul had congregated in Harry. It explained the rumors he heard for years. The fact the man had knowingly made one when only sixteen, the year Tom had approached him and soon became Albus' secret lover, had been a shock. The boy had been such a marvelous specimen that Albus fell for the then sixteen-year-old young man. Albus now understood Tom had probably used him to get at the books Albus had removed from the library after Grindewald had tried the same magic.

More galling was whether Slughorn was hiding something from him on the matter. Tom had been sly and after decades of searching, Albus had been able to piece together the trail Tom must have followed to find that dark magic. Tom had been to Romania in the summer between his fifth and sixth year. That was the year Tom had found out about the horcruxes and had made his first one. It was the year before his real father had died in the town just down the road and his Uncle went to Azkaban for a murder he did not commit.

He was not sure how many he was hunting for still, but tonight, in that dark pit of magic, he would find a third. There was no doubt of that. He also had a very good suspicion of what he was hunting. Morfin Gaunt's memories had been quite detailed about the ring that they claimed was Slytherin's. The Gaunts were not descendants of Slytherin though. Most did not know that one time three old magic families knew the language of the snakes. If they only knew it was to the Peverell's, they would have had claim over a House with as much power as Slytherin.

It was also part of why Tom would be attracted to Harry. Blood calls to blood, no matter how distant, and they both came from the Peverells. Old rivalries never die at times, and blood rivalries between family were some of the most persistent. Maybe if Tom had understood that part of their past, things might have been different.

Now, all there was too it was to enter the valley the Gaunts once called home. He cast his wand down the path to detect any wards or traps. He would not enter this as a fool.

As he walked down the path, he was surprised at the lack of protection and wards. Apparently, the House of Gaunt had fallen father than he had thought or Tom had totally forsaken the namesake. If that had been so, then the Gaunt bloodline had been broken and any wards or other magic related to the lands and their blood would have broken decades ago. That would explain the general feel of the area and lack of wards or other active magic.

It didn't take him long to make it to the house. It was in a state of decay that he doubted it would stand another five years, let alone a decade. It stood in the middle of a clearing under the dark canopy of trees. So little light came down here that the ground was covered in dead leaves or moss. At night, it was darker than dark and the light from his wand was swallowed eagerly just a few meters out. He appraised the house.

The roof had caved in. Moss or lichen covered the few remaining timbers and walls. The door had fallen in at some point and he wasn't sure the old boards covered in debris from the room and a half-foot or more of moss and damp loam would support his weight. By the state of things, he doubted anyone had been here since Tom made this the resting place of one of his most prized possessions. Casting at the house, he frowned. This was where the real danger was. A series of runes appeared on the crumbling whitewash of the wall next to the door. It was a very complicated series of wards, traps and curses that would easily ensnare the unexpecting and add their rotting corpse to the general fudd of the house.

Unsure if this was the original series of safeguards or not, he felt quite impressed. Even the best Wardbreakers would be hard-pressed to sift through this. Albus felt the longing for the handsome and brilliant young man Tom had been. Even for him, this might take hours to get to the prize he sought. He was not sure he had that time. Looking at the way many of the spells and runes interlaced each other he didn't see another option. Especially since he would need to now remember and reconstruct them so Tom didn't suspect people knew his secret.

He stood there for many minutes, tens of minutes studying the work. The more he did, the more impressed he was. Out of all the things he had seen his former student do, this was the most impressive. It was so impressive, it seemed too complicated for Tom. The boy and man always thought himself above all others and so smart and secretive that he thought no one would figure out his devises and plots.

To Albus, most of the man's plans were transparent and usually simple enough that most wouldn't think them to be so. Much of the wizarding world believed the man brilliant and Tom used that to his advantage. Don't get him wrong, Tom was brilliant, but not in the way this network of traps was constructed. This was unlike Tom to make something so complicated. Tom just didn't think that way. He preferred fear and subterfuge to puzzles.

As he stood, he realized that the feeling of dread in the clearing grew. It had been a subtle build up. So subtle, he didn't feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end until he moved his neck. One thing Albus had always been good at was letting his instincts about magic rule his reactions and it had made him a top dueler. Often feeling what his opponent was about to do as the magic bent to the magicians will.

Thus, he stepped back and twirled, apparating a good hundred feet or more back. As he settled at the edge of the clearing, he felt it. His magic was weaker and fatigue had started to set in. The rune work on the wall had been a trap to keep someone there. To keep them studying and undoing spells that didn't exist. The real trap was a glowing rune stone under a tree twenty feet from the house.

It was a power absorber, meant to sap the power of the wizard as he tried to solve a seemingly more intricate complex set of wards. It was simple and ingenious and would have been the downfall of most. It must have absorbed a great deal of his power to still glow like that and for him to feel as week as he did. Letting out a breath, he realized he would need to leave the trap so Tom would not get suspicious. What was he to do then?

There was a stump nearby and he took up a seat on it, pondering what he was to do. He could approach the house again and he couldn't destroy the ward stone. He doubted even with his knowledge he would be able to recreate it exactly.

His wand twirled in his hands as he thought. The stone was still glowing as blue as it had when he had apparated away. If anything, it almost seemed brighter the longer he sat.

It did seem to be glowing brighter.

Albus pursed his lips. He twirled his wand and started to mutter. At first nothing happened. After a few minutes, a thin blue misty trail went from him to the stone. "Damn it to Merlin," he cursed getting up and apparating away. He was now miles away on the outskirt of Little Hangleton. He needed a space to think and make sure he had broken the curse.

He cast the set of spells again and the same blue wisp trailed away from him. Albus felt a sense of panic. He had never seen magic like this before. He had two options: go back and finish his mission or flee and find a way to reverse this.

There were a few minutes of indecision before he decided that he needed to retrieve and destroy the horcrux. It could not remain there now that two other horcruxes had been destroyed.

Apparating back, he marched into the clearing. The time for games was over. He took out a bag from a pocket inside his robes. The bag was many times larger than it should be thanks to the undetectable extension charm on his inside pocket. He took out the goblin ablatons. Their glassy obsidian surface showed the reflection of his growing pallid face in the blue light of the ward stone. If the Goblin's and Wizengamot knew about these, he would quickly be on a boat to Azkaban or on the end of a pike as he was brought before Ragnar.

He placed the stones around the wardstone and started their magic. He would have about ten minutes to retrieve what was in the house before they went off and maybe another five to ten before the Aurors came to inspect. Standing, he strode to the house. A swipe of his wand and the disgusting fudd on the floor disappeared. He was using his full might and the ability of the Elder Wand. The boards creaked under his feet as he cast a green light around. It was a second for a section of floor to show a space below it that was magically protected.

He didn't hesitate to shoot a red beam from his wand. It pulsed and held steady as the wards burned themselves up on the raw power he pumped into them. A moment later, the floor burst open and he pulled back. By now, he was breathing heavily. A black box lay in the compartment. He approached, scanning it before picking it up. A humming harmonic was already growing from the ablatons. He had a few minutes.

Box in hand, confident there were no wards, he turned and apparated a hundred miles away before taking a portkey to Hogwarts.

His feet hit the floor of his office and he collapsed. The power drain from the ward stone and his use to overpower the wards around the box that had landed next to him had drained him to near exhaustion. He felt when the ward stone was destroyed. The pull on his magic, even from hundreds of miles away, stopped. Albus didn't move though. He was too exhausted to do more than just lay on the floor and pant as his magic strained to keep him conscious. He still needed to destroy the horcrux tonight. It was too dangerous an object to remain alive in his school.

Minerva and others may think he didn't care about the young witches and wizards in this school but he knew that was far from the truth. All he did to was to protect them and their families so that the world he knew could continue and thrive.

"Headmaster," a squeaky voice came to him.

Albus sighed. "Violet... get... me... potions." He didn't specify which, hoping the elf knew what he usually took after missions like this.

"Yes," she squeaked and a moment later, the taller than usual female elf was before him. "Here are the potions you take, Headmaster."

"Help," he gasped.

The elf helped him sit up before putting the potions to his mouth. A short time later, he was able to force himself to his feet. "Thank you, Violet. You may go now. I don't want to be disturbed unless I call for you."

The elf bowed. "Yes, Headmaster." There was a soft snap and she was gone.

Albus felt better, but he could tell his magic was still weak. He was tired and weak, but there was work to do.

He placed the box on his desk. On the mantle over the fire was the sword Harry had used his second year to kill a basilisk. Until a few months ago, the only way he knew how to destroy a horcrux carrier was to damage it beyond magical repair. The goblin made sword, surely impregnated with basilisk venom, was a sure way to render the object beyond magical repair. He only hoped its original purpose would not be destroyed with the horcrux. He still didn't understand how Harry had survived the horcrux being sucked from him.

He took in a deep breath. He would need to be quick and not allow the thing to temp him. Turning to the box, he undid the clasp. His hand was steadier than he thought it might be. For over a hundred years he had searched for a legendary set of enchanted items and he was very certain the last of the three was in this box. He took in one last breath before opening the box.

He stopped breathing. Before him was a green stone with the unmistakable eye of death etched in its surface. It was the last of the Deathly Hallows. The items that Gellert and him were to set out to find that fateful summer Ariana died had now all been found. He realized he had waited too long as the green in the eye began to move, like billowing smoke.

"Albus," a smooth silky voice greeted him. Albus felt a shiver run through him. One of his largest regrets and happiest thoughts materialized out of the smoke. Before him stood a very handsome young man in Hogwarts robes and a gleaming Head Boy badge proudly displayed on his chest. There was a power emanating from the vision that echoed through the years. It was the same power that had drawn him to the boy all those years ago. This time though, he felt the wrongness in the power.

"Tom," he said to the spectre.

The thing gave him a smile. As he did, Albus could start to see the madness in the thing he had missed all those years ago. "Tom is such a plain name. Wouldn't you agree Professor? Or...," the thing started and looked around his office. It gave out a mirthless laugh. "I see you finally reached power over the small domain you wanted. You were meant for so much more, Headmaster."

Albus sighed. He knew this visage was just an attempt for the thing to control him and break free, but he found it very hard to resist this brilliant seventeen-year-old boy. He had been only the second person outside his sister and Gellert that he had cared for as much as he did. "I am not meant to have more power, Tom. You always failed to learn that there are other things far more important than power."

The thing looked down his nose at him. "That is where you are wrong, old man. You were a wonderful man in your prime last I saw you. You still had ambition. I remember our discussions. Your vision for a safe and dominant wizarding world. Now you are just old."

Albus snorted. "Age always looks far older to the young," he said.

The spectre Tom scoffed. "You were a fool back then too. You are still now. I feel the want. If you strike me, you will never be able to see your beloved sister again," a purring voice came to him. It was a voice he knew well. It haunted his nightmares and best dreams. It was the silky voice Tom had used whenever they were alone. He couldn't deny the effect it had on him.

"This stone can bring her back." There was a strange mirth filled chuckle. "Or maybe there is someone else you wish to see? To touch? Did I ever tell you how much I liked you stroking me?"

His mouth went dry. The shadow in the stone knew exactly where to hit. It took all his will to say, "You are not the boy I love."

This time the things mouth turned into an ugly snarl. "Love? You talked of love, old fool, but all I wanted was power and all it took was to let me take you to your bed. Do you remember the secrets you told me while I held you in my mouth? Secrets about magic that few know?"

Albus snarled this time. He would not allow this thing to sully the memories he held dear. "Those secrets die with you and I, Tom. I won't let anyone else do what you have done."

The thing snorted. "I have already gone beyond what you can reverse. Now, let me take you to bed one last time," the thing said in a purr. Albus felt his heart pull and his stomach churn at the same time. "One more time, Albus. I have a secret I can tell you this time while you such me off. Or are you too old to still enjoy your old plaything?"

"You are not Tom Riddle," he spat as he thrust the point of the sword into the stone and was thrown back as the thing screamed the sound of a soul being ripped apart. Green smoke spewed out of the cracks in the stone. The twisted face of the young man, still mostly human looking, twisted in his office before dissipating.

Albus fell to his feet. Something in him felt broken and the sword dropped from his hand. He felt a pain in his left hand and screamed as it suddenly felt like there was a spike rammed through it. In his stupor at hearing Tom's voice, he must have grabbed the ring and put it on his finger. He watched the horcrux die on his hand. Now, it felt like his hand was dying. The finger it was on was already turning black.

"Smart boy," Albus whispered to himself. With all the other traps, he never considered that the ring itself would be cursed on its own. Looking at the dying finger, he understood that even if he had to retrieve the ring, Tom would use another. This was a curse that had no cure and he didn't have the power to stop it now. It was a crude way to make sure anyone that went after it would die. Sap them first and then kill them. It was crude, but apparently effective.

"Violet," he called clutching his hand and closing his eyes at the pain. There was a soft crack a second later. "Get Severus. Now," he ordered before the elf could say anything.

**-oOo-**

**Little Hangleton, England**

"The window, Wormtail. Get the boards off the window," the decrepit form said in the chair. He felt something was wrong. Even the weak frail bones that this child was could feel the surge of magic somewhere close. "My wand. I need my wand," he ordered as a balding, palid looking man struggled to remove the boards over the window. The man was a simpleton who bowed to power. Even in his weakened state, the rat of a man clung to him. It was only the man's insipid draw to power, and the fact he could not show his face in any respectable wizarding place because he was supposed to be dead, kept Wormtail at his side.

"I need to open the window first," the man whimpered.

The weak body of the child protested his movement and stretched his magic. He needed his old body back. This little thing the Rat had found had a magical core, but it was so weak at this age that it couldn't even channel a hundredth of the power he knew he possessed. "Use your wand, you idiot," he spat reaching for his wand on the table next to him. "Or Nagini will have rat for a second dinner."

"Yyyes, Master," the man said. The man flicked his wand and some of the boards flew away.

Voldemort hissed as a board just barely missed him. He needed this body for a little while longer. If he were to lose it, it wouldn't be until midsummer he inhabit another body. When he looked up, his eyes looked to the far side of town in the direction of a hovel he had not seen since he had framed his Uncle for a death the man was never capable of.

Something was happening in that direction that was emanating a strong magic. His wards should have absorbed any magic that had approached the old hovel. Even from a few miles away he could feel them struggling. His already chill blood ran cold in his veins as he watched Wormtail try to remove the boards.

On the edge of his hearing, he felt a vibration in his ears. It was just about outside his audible range. _No_, he screamed to himself. Someone or someone's had discovered his secret. There was no other reason why that much power would be used this close to him.

The boards wrenched out of the wall. He was about to order Wormtail to apparate them to a safer place when he felt the dropping power around him and then the unmistakable blue lightening of his wardstone breaking. A second later, the crack of thunder knocked Wormtail back and shook the room.

Even in his years as a spectre, he never knew fear. There was pain. There were times of hopelessness. Even times he grew tired of ways to inflict pain on the Potter brat. But never fear. He knew he would always survive and come back. If someone knew of that one, what were the possibilities they knew of more? "_Nagini_," he called in Parslemouth.

Wormtail stood up shaking. "What was that, My Lord," he asked. The man's eyes were wide and terror filled. The man would know true terror. In the rattling room, his wand had rolled on the table and fell into his hand.

"_Crucio_!" He needed to bleed out his own fears before he could think what to do next. Wormtail screamed and withered on the floor for longer than he would normally inflict on the man, but not as long as he wanted as this weak body drained its feeble magical reserves. He was forced to stop. As it was, he doubted the man would stop whimpering and writhing for hours now.

"It's a complication," he hissed at his servant. The hissing of Nagini came a few seconds later. "You are to get us to the next safe spot. After that, contact our other servant. Our plans must be enacted as soon as possible."

**-oOo-**

**April 18, 1995**

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Draco stood at the top the stairs. Uncle Severus had stormed into the house about an hour ago. His parents had yelled at them to leave the dining room immediately. From the railing of the balcony at the top of the stairs, he had watched his mother leave after about twenty minutes. She looked flustered and upset. That was not usual for her normal haughty exterior. Now, he was waiting for his father and godfather to emerge.

There was something really big going on.

"Draco, why don't we go out into the Solar and do our homework," Pansy said next to him.

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you anywhere near this. We are staying up here until called," he told her with a command to his voice. He once liked telling people what to do, but not Pansy. Not really anyone else either. Not anymore.

She reached a hand over his. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have never seen Uncle Severus like that." The man had looked haunted, angry and jubilant, if all those emotions could be in the same person. He had also been clutching his left arm. The same arm his father had been irritable about all morning. He had actually backhanded Garret hard enough to throw the elf half cross the room when the elf touched his arm to put cufflinks on his father's robes.

"Is it safe for us to be here then? I really don't want to see you punished again," she said in a concerned voice. She had been made to watch as his father took out his anger on him that they had announced the betrothal and a date without his approval. Now it was too late. Either his father broke the deal and Draco becomes a squib, or he married the wolf. After the other moves he had made to protect both Pansy and Tracy, Draco had made his intentions clear to his father. He may be his father's son, heir and property until he was seventeen, but his wife and betrothed were his. He would not see his father use them.

Draco moved his hand to hold hers. "I think I will be alright. Did you finish your letter to Tracy?"

She pulled him towards their room. "Yes."

He nodded. This week they were supposed see to the details of the wedding. His parents were doing nothing to make this happen.

"Did you write that letter to Potter?"

He frowned. He had just about cursed the prat when he had burst into their compartment. If Tracy hadn't been acting funny already, he would have thought Potter was trying to kidnap her. Instead, it seemed Potter had done a good thing. Tracy had sent an owl to Pansy and described what happened. It made him uncomfortable to have a beast like that around but he had promised his wife that he would not abandon Tracy, and he would love her in the best way he could.

"I think talking to him when we get back will be better," he told her.

"And what about Daphne," Pansy asked in a smaller voice.

"What about Greengrass?"

Pansy gave him an unimpressed look as he closed the door. He wanted to lock and ward it, but he knew if he did, his parents would take their wrath out on him, probably Pansy too, if they couldn't get in right away. "You know Tracy wants you to talk to her. Whatever this werewolf thing is, she looks to Daphne as someone she needs approval from."

A snarl spread across his face. "I don't like Greengrass and what say does she have over Tracy? She is my betrothed."

"She is a werewolf and I told you what the Potter's told me that day. There is a pecking order among werewolves, even if she is bonded to you. I think having them on our side, both the Potters and Greengrasses, will be a good thing. I don't want to see Tracy hurt by those prats that have been threatening us," she said sitting on the bed. He hadn't realized he had started to pace. Stopping, he looked at her.

Pansy had her eyes down and hands in her lap. "I'm scared, Draco. I don't like going into Slytherin without you. Since you announce you were going to marry Tracy, those that had fallen in line with you now look at us like we are worse than blood traitors."

This is what he had seen too in the week between announcing the betrothal and leaving for Easter. He had a fear that as the date drew closer, that some of the more ardent Pure Bloods would act out their anger at them. He still believed in the sanctity of being a Pure Blood, but his foundations in the tenants had been shaken and he had shifted to think it may be better to lead the lesser bloods and beasts into conforming to their world, not throwing them out.

Moving to her, he pulled her into his arms as he sat next to her. "No one will hurt you. The name Malfoy carries more clout than you think. If they were to do anything to either of us or Tracy, their families would be ruined," he told her.

She sniffed into his chest. "I don't want them to fear us. What happens if they don't fear your parents any more? You know what our 'friends' are capable of. Some of the sixth and seventh years know some scary stuff and you know it will be subtle or untraceable."

Draco knew that. Since he was old enough to talk, he had been taught their ways, just like her. There were ways to get at people that could make their life hell, but not pass any of the hard-lines that Pure Bloods kept to ensure the Blood continued. If his family was to fall or be considered a Blood Traitor, then those lines wouldn't exist anymore. He feared that. It was why he had tried to make peace with the Delacours. There were many in Ravenclaw who followed the half-vela. If she held them at bay, then it would only be their own house he would need to protect his wives from. That was more manageable than up to 40% of Hogwarts.

"They won't dare. I am going to talk to Potter and Greengrass when we get back. I hate saying it, but much of Slytherin is scared senseless of him and the mongrels around him," he said.

"Stop calling them that. You can't slip like that in front of them," she told him pulling back. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks wet. "I also won't let you call Tracy that. You will find your bed quite cold nights you slip."

Looking at her, he knew she never made idle threats. Sighing, he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "As you say, Mrs. Malfoy."

She gave him a watery smile. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere on this."

He gave her his wry smile. "Maybe, but it is better to try."

She wiped at her face. "I can't let your parents see me like this. I am going to take a bath," she told him getting up. "Would you undo my dress?"

That was one of the things he had found odd about Pansy. He had grown up with elves fussing over him when he needed help. Pansy never asked them to do anything unless she was truly busy or he wasn't around. He didn't question it as he undid the buttons on her dress. "You want to join," she asked.

He loved spending time with his wife like that, but he knew one of them needed to be available if called on. He truly feared his father now. He would stand before Lord Malfoy if it meant Pansy didn't need too.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I will work on those transfiguration books Professor Bennick gave me. The last task is only two months away," he told her.

She clutched the dress to her chest as she turned around. The look she gave him told him she didn't believe him but she didn't question him. "Later then," she said leaning down to kiss him before walking away.

"Later," he agreed.

He clutched his hands tight in his lap. Three more months. He needed three months to claim his Scion rights. After that, he could start to break from his father. Possibly his mother too.

"Three months and one task," he muttered to himself.

Thinking of the last task brought a pit to his stomach.

**-oOo-**

**April 18, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Surry, England**

Bonnie woke in the cool morning. Luna had rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waste in the night. She smiled to see her best mate there. Susan lay against the tent wall, her blond hair half over her face. Bonnie found she was liking the older Hufflepuff. She may seem a little flighty at times, but the girl worked hard for her grades and she knew politics and the inner working of the Ministry like no one else. She had listened intently to her and Neville over the last two days try to educate Harry and Hermione.

It was satisfying to see a subject that others knew more about than Hermione. She was soaking it in, but Susan and Neville knew infinitely more than her Alpha's mate did right now.

She took in a deep breath. The only thing better than seeing Hermione spun around was the smell of the boy in the tent about ten feet away. She understood the attraction, but wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She wasn't sure Neville was ready for it, or if he even liked her that way.

Luna stirred and yawned. "What smells so good," she asked.

"Neville," Bonnie answered before thinking about it. She found talking and sharing her deepest thoughts with Luna was easy. Her face turned three shades of red at Luna's chuckle.

"I meant the rashers and eggs. I find him rather smelly when he is done with our Sunday lessons."

Susan rolled over towards them, still sound asleep. "Maybe we should get some breakfast," Bonnie told her, trying to change the subject.

"I'll make sure I keep a seat open for Neville. I'm sure he will want to kiss you again," she said. Luna gave her a smile that had mischief all over it.

Bonnie opened her mouth in shock. Neville had only kissed her hand when he had escorted her to the tents. As Luna predicted, Harry and Hermione were happy to share the muggle style tents with all of them at Jason's request. They had been given a tent of their own over their objections. Yesterday had been about them and it was not right for them not to be together on their wedding night.

Thoughts of Neville in fine wizarding robes and...

"Can you daydream about your beau after we get some breakfast?" Luna nudged her and sat up. They had all fallen asleep in their slips after shucking their dresses. She had danced so much with them and Neville and she wasn't asleep before her head was even on her pillow. The night before she had hardly gotten sleep staying up with Luna, Ginny and Susan. Speaking of which, where was Ginny? She had slept in here too, while the Patil's and Lavender had slept in another tent.

"Prim," she called softly, noticing their dresses were gone. A moment later, the small house elf popped into the tent.

"Yes, Ms. Green. Good morning, Ms. Lovegood," the elf said to them in a low whisper, noticing Susan was still sleeping. "What is your need?"

"I don't see a change of clothes," she told the elf.

Prim smiled. "Above your pillow, Miss. Anything else?"

"Prim, can you just call me Luna," Luna asked. "I like Luna. It's like the moon, you know."

Prim's smile widened. "I will try, Ms. Luna."

Bonnie chuckled. She loved her friend. "Good luck. Harry ordered Dobby one day to just call him Harry when he was frustrated with something and Dobby still called him Master Harry or the Great Harry Potter."

Prim's smile fell. "But Master Harry is Master Harry. It is improper for an elf to not use proper etiquette, Ms. Green"

Luna stifled a giggle this time. "Thank you, Prim. Is breakfast in the house?"

"Mrs. Jane asked for it in the back garden. It is another wonderful morning, Miss."

"We'll be up in a few," Luna told the elf.

"Very good, Ms. Luna." Prim bowed and snapped away.

"You should get Susan up. I know they wanted to start the meeting by ten and we all need to wash," Luna told her. Bonnie liked these days Luna was more down to earth. Other times, it scared her. Luna saw things at times, she was sure of it, and she suspected that was where her delusions of fantastical beasts came from.

"Sure. Oi, BONES!" She yelled and Susan shot up. The girl swung her arms and just barely missed her. Bonnie shuffled back, knocking Luna over as she removed her slip.

"Bonnie!" Luna screamed as she fell.

Susan stopped swinging and looked around. After a few blinks she focused on them. "What the bloody hell was that," she said angrily.

Bonnie couldn't keep from laughing. Susan looked ready for a fight like a wild Amazon, her blonde hair all over the place and the slip falling down her arm half exposing her larger breasts. "I told you to wake her not scare her," Luna said pushing her off.

Bonnie was still laughing. "Do you always wake up swinging at people?"

Susan glared at her. "Well, when you grow up with my Auntie you tend to think everyone is out to get you. What time is it," she said flopping back down and putting an arm over her face.

"I would say about half eight. You said you wanted to be up early today," Luna said in her more airy voice.

"I think I'll do that again tomorrow and see if she gets me this time," Bonnie said finally calming down. Growing up with her mum, she understood that fear of always being hunted, but the way Susan woke she doubted she would have had made it away without at least a good bruise if she had been closer.

"You bint," Susan said taking her pillow and throwing it at her. Bonnie laughed as she blocked it.

"You can do better than that, Bones," she taunted.

Susan lifted her arm to look at her. "Listen, runt, I can crush you."

Luna shook her head. "I don't think Neville would like that at all. I think he likes her uncrushed."

Bonnie's laugh died and she knew her face had heated up. Susan's eyes twinkled. Bonnie had a feeling she wouldn't like what was coming. "Ah, so she does like Longbottom. Does Neville know?"

"You breathe a word of this and I swear I can do to you as bad as if I was turned," Bonnie said to the girl.

There was an apprehensive look on Susan's face to see how fierce Bonnie had turned. Luna touched her arm. "Bonnie, Susan is not going to say anything bad. I think she rather supports you and all your pack and would find Neville a good match for you."

She took in a deep breath. No, her wolf didn't come out much, but she had found it was boiling close to the surface the last few days. She was also finding she was starting to get as protective of the boy as Hermione was of Harry. Sitting back, fear rushed through her. She was only thirteen. She wasn't ready for this. Her wolf wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, but it was undeniable the attraction to him.

"Bonnie, I would never hurt you that way. I know you like Neville. It's hard not to see and you two looked really good together last night. Pretty sure he likes you too," Susan said, looking a little more at ease.

Bonnie nodded. She moved to get up. "I need to get into the house."

"Only in your slip," Susan asked.

She looked embarrassed. Luna spoke up. "And what is wrong with only your slip? You should be able to be in your all if you want."

"Luna," she said surprise to her friend who was just about that. Bonnie hadn't noticed she hadn't gotten dressed yet and sat in the tent in only her knickers. She was a slight girl with few curves, but still very attractive. "I can't do that! What if someone was to see me?"

Luna shrugged. "Someone or many people will someday. Unless you never plan to get undressed for your husband."

Her face flamed now. Susan snickered. "And what of you? You going to walk out of here in only your slip," Bonnie snapped at Susan.

Susan shrugged. "How much you daring me?"

Bonnie threw Susan's pillow back at her. She would not be seen without proper clothes on. It was bad enough that the Healers and sometimes Aurors got to see her in her all before or after her change. "I am not taking that. If I lose you'll make me do the same."

"You're not as dumb as you look, Green," Susan said with a smile.

Bonnie growled at her. It wasn't anything malicious or dangerous, just aggravated. Susan eyed her again. "She doesn't mean anything by that, Susan. It's just her wolf acting up. Come on, Bonnie. I am hungry." Luna pulled a shirt over her head without a bra.

"Well, guess I'm up. Mind as well join you. Luna, your nipples are showing," Susan said sitting up and shucking her own slip off.

"It's cold out," Luna said as though it didn't matter and that explained it. Bonnie shook her head and got dressed.

Susan shrugged. "Not my call if you want them to have a gander."

A little bit later, they were sitting around some small round cast iron tables. Almost all the Hogwarts students were up and had pulled a few tables together. Luna was happily eating her eggs, bangers and beans. Susan was nursing a cup of coffee next to Hermione. They were some of the few who drank the foul-smelling stuff. The twins were still asking Harry how he had turned their shorts pink last night while she noticed them slip something into Neville's cup.

"I wouldn't drink that," she said across the table to him when she caught his eye. He looked at the twins and pushed his tea away from him. George took the cup and passed it to Fred and a few moments later it ended up in front of Harry, replacing his cup of tea. The transition had been so smooth as Harry turned to Hermione to ask her something that she doubted Harry saw it. Bonnie figured Hermione could take care of her man. Besides, it's not like the twins did anything that caused permanent damage.

Luna had tried to save a chair, but the redhead Ginny had flopped into the chair next to them, not looking all that pleased. Bonnie wasn't sure how she liked the girl yet, having only really spending any time with her this week. At times, she was just as funny as her brothers, but other times she was quiet and broody, especially when Harry was around, and she was sure she didn't like the way she looked at Harry at times.

Cedric sat next to Neville, silently eating breakfast while Angelina and him read a book on arithmancy. Down by the pond she saw Jason eating by himself. He was happily sharing his breakfast with what looked like a two headed newt. She smiled to see him enjoying himself. He was a wiz at animals, just like Hagrid and Luna. The only one missing from the table was Ron.

She was watching Harry, waiting to see what would happen when he took a sip of the tea when Luna nudge her. "What," she asked her friend.

"Neville is looking at you. I think he wants your attention," she told her.

Bonnie looked at Neville, feeling a little flustered. "What," she asked.

Neville looked abashed for bothering her. "I called your name a few times," he said in a quiet voice. She didn't miss that Susan was looking towards them.

"I'm sorry. Still a little tired from yesterday," she lied to try and get out of it.

"Oh, I hope you get more sleep tonight. Gran was planning on leaving after the meeting today and I wasn't sure I could ask you before we leave, but, I was wondering if you were here all week," Neville asked.

She blinked. _Where else would she have to_ go? "Ah, yes," she said.

Neville nodded. "Good. Good." he said before just looking at her. "You don't plan to go anywhere this week?"

"Not that I know," she said back.

He nodded. "Right. Would you go anywhere this week?"

"Maybe," she responded, cursing that she couldn't seem to get more than a few words out at a time.

It was an uncomfortable few minute until Luna spoke up while adding jam to a muffin, "I think Neville wanted to ask if you would like to go to Longbottom Manor."

She stopped breathing and Neville's face mottled with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. "Neville, she would love too. I am pretty sure you are both free Thursday. If you ask your mother, she can probably take you over about ten. Harry and Hermione would join you if you want."

"Luna," she hissed lowly at her friend.

Neville looked at her shyly. "Ten would be fine. We can have a picnic or something and I can show you around my greenhouses," he said in a low voice. "Jason may like it too. We have bowtruckles and a few other creatures that look after some of the plants."

Her heart thudded in her chest and she was about to say 'Yes' when there was a loud pop, a cloud of yellow smoke and a mass of movement down by the twins. everyone turned to see Hermione trying to clear the smoke and the twins laughing as a yellow canary flopped out of the smoke onto the table, chirping and coughing from the smoke.

"That's for..." George started.

"...last night," Fred finished.

Hermione caught on before anyone else and her wand was in her hand. "What did you do to Harry," she ordered as the familiar flash of a stinging hex was already leaving her wand. The laugh on their faces died as they were each hit by two hexes before falling backwards. The canary started to flap on the table, as though trying to take off. As others realized what happened, there was more laughter to see what she assumed was Harry chirping and making a mess of the breakfast around him and the upset Hermione moving to hit the twins again as they scrambled out of their fallen chairs and over the hedge.

As she was about to blast the hedge, the canary turned back into Harry in another puff of yellow smoke. Feathers flew everywhere and Harry cried out as the small round wrought iron tables over balanced with him on them and he and all their contents went crashing to the floor of the garden patio. There was some laughing from the adults as most of them around the table were laughing to see Harry covered in food and spitting feathers out of his mouth.

"When I get my hands on you two," Hermione said angrily watching the twins run towards the tents laughing.

"Can't take a joke, that one," Fred said rubbing at his side.

Harry looked around and chuckled. "Ok, got me good that time."

Hermione turned to him and she recognized the same feeling in her face she had felt for Neville with Susan earlier. Perhaps they were all on edge still. "Harry, that wasn't funny," Hermione said annoyed.

He looked at her. "Really? I thought that was brilliant. What did they give me? Now if I could just get rid of these feathers in my mouth," he said taking one out.

Hermione took a good look at him and her expression softened. "I suppose I should go find them and heal those stings," she said.

Angelina stood up. "I'll go with you. That was brilliant."

"That was a good bit of transfiguration. You want a towel, pup," Sirius said coming up to them.

Harry took an egg off his head and threw it to the ground while watching his wife walk off.

"I don't know, I think he looks better that way," Cedric said with a smirk and more of them laughed. Bonnie couldn't help it.

"Watch it, Diggory, or I will find out how they did it or ask if they need a new test subject," Harry said with a mock glare.

"Just as long as it's not anywhere I can see if you are at Hogwarts. Sirius, I must return to Hogwarts for something, but I expect to be back in the hour," Professor McGonagall told him.

"That's fine, Minerva. I think it will take that long for this one to clean up."

"Indeed," she said looking at Harry, who had stood.

Dobby had come over to see the mess, but Harry shooed him away as they all helped to pick up the tables. "I was hoping to finish those bangers," Luna said looking at the food still under the tables.

"There is plenty left," she said to Luna. "Neville, I will ask my mother."

Neville gave her a relieved smile and nodded.

Harry walked towards the house to clean up and Neville went off to talk with his Gran. Susan sat next to them and Ginny flopped into the chair Susan had vacated. "So, you and Longbottom."

It was a statement. Bonnie flushed. "He only invited me over to see his greenhouses and others."

Luna shook her head. "Bonnie, it's alright to like him. I don't think he worries about your furry little problem."

She flushed even more. She was a wolf. She was only thirteen, but Merlin she liked him. She was a wolf though. The fear must have shown on her face. "Bonnie," Susan said next to her. "We are all here, knowing full well what you are. Neville knows too. Just have some fun."

She swallowed. "Maybe," she said before excusing herself. She needed to talk to her mother. Her heart was fluttering to see the boy talking with his Gran and her mother looked at her as she approached. "What's up, Bon?"

Her mother was still a younger woman, being only thirty-two. Her features and face would make her think she was only in her twenties. Bonnie hoped she would age as well, knowing she probably would. The wolf stayed healthier longer than most witches if taken care of properly. "Mum, Neville asked if I could go to his house Thursday. Would you take me?"

Her mother looked at her. "Well, I guess it had to start at some point. Just be careful, sweetheart. Don't rush anything."

She smiled at her mum. "I just like him."

"I can tell. Come on. Let's go talk to the old vulture so we can figure out how to get there," she said looking at the woman with a vulture on her hat.


	32. Chapter 32 - Storms on the Horizon

**A/N: For those that had questions in the last chapter, I don't see any issue with Bonnie not protecting her Alpha. They were in a safe place, with people they knew. As far as Harry not smelling the difference, that would be an assumption that the potion used had a smell. He probably wouldn't have thought twice about the twins smell on his cup since they were all sitting close together.**

**Lastly, I just liked the scene, so authors rule.**

**A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 32**

**April 18, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Remus looked at the paper with a frown. Something nagged at the back of his mind to see the small article on the disturbance in Little Hangleton last night. He had heard the name of the quiet hamlet, but he couldn't remember where. Perhaps a few months back?

From the sounds of it, it was a brilliant lightning show that the muggle meteorologists were trying to figure out how a thunderstorm had leveled a part of woods that stood for hundreds of years. No storms had been predicted and it didn't look like a tornado had hit. The Ministry was being mum on the subject, but the reporting in the Prophet left no doubt it had been a magical surge of some kind. One strong enough to destroy wards meant to prevent anyone from finding the place.

When a bleary-eyed Sirius sat next to him, Remus raised an eyebrow. He smelt someone else on the man, but there were very few single women at the wedding yesterday. Sirius yawned and reached for a tureen of coffee. "Can I have a shot in this or am I on the clock today," he asked Remus.

"I need you to represent Harry in the meeting today. You know far more of the politics we are stepping into and I need you to guide him," Remus told him. He knew he didn't know the politics of the Wizengamot or their Houses.

"Andi will help too. She was taught the same way I was. Its Bones or the Vulture that should really train them. Those two are some of the shrewdest politician I have met, except for Dumbledore, but with morals," his old mate said starting to pile food on his plate from the table behind them.

Remus snorted. Politicians with morals. He wasn't wrong, but it seemed an oxymoron. "You are correct, but I think it better to start with you. They need to know the basics and to be guided through this meeting today."

Sirius ate a mouthful of eggs before answering. "I know everyone here will support them, but I wouldn't put it past Bones, Longbottom or Patil to have other motives or plans that Harry and Hermione can be used for. Until he comes into his own and holds a seat, there is still a lot of danger in this plan, Remus. I will take up my House Seat, but I cannot speak for the Potters. Not until they are eligible for a seat again."

"You are sure that is not until his twenty-first birthday?"

"I had a conversation with Andi yesterday. Apparently while I was in Azkaban there were a few minor changes to the Magical Heritage Act because of the last war. He is recognized as the last heir, he is married and the Ministry has filed him as the last sole survivor when they protested his Asylum last year. Per the changes, he can claim his Scion rights any time now, and actually be considered for an early elevation after he is seventeen. Otherwise, yes, he needs to be twenty-one to claim his seat without opposition."

Remus looked at the table of children and young adults. They were talking, laughing and acting like people their age should. Remus wanted Harry to be a teen. He knew Sirius did too. Others wanted the young man to grow up faster than anyone should. He already felt sad to see him and his mate. They both acted so much older than their age.

"Unless things get worse, I think we should try to keep him directly out of the Wizengamot until he is twenty-one. I am not sure he is cut for a politician," he said.

Sirius nodded. "No. But his girl is, if she wanted. As part of the Act, a married woman is considered fully elevated at seventeen. She will be Lady Potter before he can take up his full Lordship. That way any child she may give him will automatically be in line of succession, instead of having to wait a year to be recognized. That's part of the Preservation of magical lines."

Sirius took a few sips of coffee as Remus processed what he was saying. "Sirius, are you saying she will be Head of House until Harry turns twenty-one or is voted into his Lordship?"

"Knew you were smart. She wouldn't be quiet Head of House, but there is a loophole, Remus. Andi pointed it out. They are a bonded pair and the Potters never bound their line to the patriarch. Not like the Blacks. Once she is Lady Potter at seventeen, she will have all the power of a Lady. As you know, any line that is not bound to the male or female, that either of them can represent their House on the Wizengamot."

Remus took in a long breath as Sirius went on. "She could take up his seat. She wouldn't even need the votes as she would already be part of the Peerage. It's a loophole that is not often used, with most families passing Head of House to the male. Their bonding makes them equal in the eyes of magic and the Ministry. She may not be blood, but her magic is that of the Potters and Blacks. I can't see my Godson saying no if Hermione want's that. Even with this new Alliance, I highly doubt we can muster the simple majority plus five votes it would require to elevate Harry early."

"Have you talked to them about this yet," he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Like I said, Andi and I only talked yesterday. This changes some of what we were to bring up today. I hate doing it, but once I finish here, I am going to steal them from their friends and go over this."

Remus nodded. He was distracted to smell Dora. He turned to see her in a nice dress and wearing a shawl on the slightly cool morning. A smile came over his face and Sirius dug into his breakfast. "Morning, Dora," he said. He loved the way she smelled after a shower.

"Morning. Budge your plate over so I can get one in," she said to Sirius who just snorted before moving his plate and coffee closer to himself.

"Anything good this morning?" She asked him looking at the paper and putting her plate and tea down.

"Not much. The Minister was hosting the Bulgarian Minister yesterday. Something about concerns of events this year," he said. "There was an interesting bit though. Sirius, did you say something about Little Hangleton a while back."

Sirius stiffened and Remus smelt the change. Sirius was concerned and angry. "Pettigrew," he said through a mouth full of beans. It suddenly came back to him. Sitting at the bar at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius had just spent a week or more hunting the rat after the last sighting. The rat had mentioned the small hamlet. A frown set into his face. "Remus, let me see that paper."

Sirius grabbed it before he could respond.

"You aren't talking about Peter Pettigrew," Dora said looking at him.

Sirius had thrown open the paper and was scanning for the story. "Page five," Remus told him. "Yes, Dora. We have a bit of a score to settle with him."

She frowned. "Remus, this should be handled by the Aurors. You know Bones won't go easy on you for murder, even if he is supposed to be dead."

"Murder would be too kind," Sirius growled at them. "Remus, this is magic beyond anything Peter could do."

"What happened?"

As they were talking about it, Madame Bones came out of the house. "Tonks, I hate to do this, but can you take these missives to Scrimgeour. I don't trust an owl at the moment."

She looked at him, then her Boss. "Sure, Boss. Can I eat first?"

Amelia frowned. "I would prefer right away. I see you have seen the paper."

Tonks nodded and hastily piled eggs and bacon on some toast. "Not the first time I have eaten on the run. Give me a few minutes to change. Not sure if I'll be back later," she said giving Remus a kiss and then disappearing into the house with Amelia.

Sirius frowned. "Remus, if I get to him first, I swear they won't even find a finger this time."

Remus put a hand on his best mates shoulder. "Do you think Dawn would like you going to Azkaban? Besides, we promised to look after Harry. I think we owe that to him, more than some revenge for our friends. Harry needs us now."

Sirius looked at him then Dawn. "Ah, damn it. I took a shower too."

Remus gave him a wan smile. "Wolves have a good sense of smell. Besides, she has been eyeing you for a few months now."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Huh. At one time I would have picked up on that. Guess I am losing my touch. Last night was the first time."

He shook his head. Only Sirius would mourn time he could have been shagging someone. It wasn't the attraction of mates, but it was a strong attraction he could smell from Dawn. "Or just getting older," he teased Sirius.

Sirius eyed him before sighing. When he spoke, he sounded a thousand miles away in his head. "Azkaban does funny things to you, Remus. Until last night, I wasn't sure I would ever get it up again. Do you know why I was so quick to claim Harry and Hermione my heirs?"

Remus frowned. He knew some things that could happen if you were around dementors or the potions they sometimes fed you in that place. "Your sterile, aren't you?"

Sirius sighed. "Until I saw Harry after escaping Azkaban, I never wanted a child. Didn't want them to be as messed up as me or my family."

"Andi is pretty normal," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "She made out good. Ted is a good man. But seeing Harry, seeing how he is turning into such a fine man after the shite he has gone through, it gave me hope. Once I was cleared by the Wizengamot, I tried going to a few bars. You know what happened?"

Remus shook his head.

"Nothing. I looked at an attractive woman, and nothing. No lust. No attraction. Nothing."

Remus hadn't known how much Sirius had been holding in. "Don't mention anything to the pups. I like this one. Andi has confirmed I can't have any more children, or at least it is highly improbable. I don't think Dawn wants anymore, but she is the only one to get my blood going since I escaped. I like her daughter too."

Remus nodded. "Sirius, you know I am your best mate. We keep secrets, but you can always talk to me."

Sirius nodded then turned to a loud noise from the teens. They saw the yellow smoke and then the canary pop out. The angry Hermione and laughing twins led straight to the conclusion that the squeaky bird was Harry. Sirius laughed. "Why didn't we think of that while at school?"

Remus chuckled to see the spells flying from Hermione's wand and the twins scrambling away before Harry reappeared and was quickly covered with breakfast. "Go stop his wife from blasting half the countryside," Remus told Sirius.

Sirius got up shaking his head. Chuckling he said, "She is so much like Lily at times."

Remus smiled. He had to agree. At times, Hermione was just as fiery as the redhead James fell in love with. More often than not, she was a voice of reason that rivaled Lily at their same age. Lily was brilliant, but she was very impulsive. Harry's girl was much more deliberate. Showing her difference she stopped as soon as they were out of range. Lily would have chased them down and kept hexing them until one of them stopped her.

**-oOo-**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Harry lay in the grass. The cool wind felt nice after being stuck in the stuffy room for the last three hours. Hermione had offered to go with him when he said he needed a walk, but this was something he needed to work through. He could see and smell how wound up she was from that meeting and he needed silence, not an excited wolf talking as fast as she could as she worked through it all.

Harry was not looking towards being Lord Potter. Ilvamorny and exile to the United States was sounding pretty good.

As he thought about the possibilities, he sighed.

A half mile away at the house were many people that were relying on him. His pack and the Granger pack had an opportunity to start a change to the laws. It would probably take a few years to really build the coalition, and would need more votes on the Wizengamot, but there was a distinct chance. He hadn't seen Hermione this excited since before last summer. It was like a weight had been lifted that had been holding her back. Now, she could see the change. She could be part of the change.

Harry would be happy to give her his seat if she wanted. If the Wizengamot was anywhere near as stuffy as that meeting had been, he wanted nothing to do with it.

He sighed again. He was going to be Lord Potter. It was his duty. He didn't want to feel like he was pawning it off to his mate.

As he thought about it, Hermione's voice was in his head as she had whispered her play of events. In that room were three current Wizengamot members. The Bones and Patils were already Allies. Lady Longbottom was ready to declare herself with the Potters, but Bones wasn't ready to step down as head of her Alliance until a Potter took their seat again. Everyone seemed alright with that. Lady Longbottom would declare head of the Potter Alliance until that time.

Sirius and McGonagall would both take up their seats again, but they were not really keen to pledge to follow Bones in everything. There main concern was protecting the werewolves and muggleborn.

Next came the much more convoluted stuff. The Browns were vassals of the Bones and up for election. The Tonks could be proposed for next year if the became a vassal of one of the other houses. The Weasley's were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight by age alone. The Blacks, Potters, and Longbottoms were as well. That gave them all a seat on the Wizengamot, except that the Potters didn't have an heir old enough and the Weasley's were still under sanction for a duel that happened almost a hundred years ago.

Harry had paid close attention to the Weasley's. To his surprise, Mr. Weasley was going to step down as Head-of-House and allow Bill to take it. Mrs. Weasley had convinced their Aunt Muriel to name Percy her Heir and in two years he would be eligible to become Lord Prewitt. Once Bill offered an official apology, he would be able to take up the old Weasley Lordship. Then there was Lovegood, who was eligible for elevation now being the First Vassal of the Potters (and their only now), but couldn't be put forward before a Potter took their House seat again.

Last was Diggory. A lower house for many years with no landed title or age to meet the threshold of Peerage, but with a drive to see things done right. Sirius proposed the Diggory's to join one of them as a Vassal and they could recommend them for next year. Mr. Diggory said he would have to think about it. The Diggory's had stood independent for many years... At least that was what he thought he understood. It was all so confusing. The short of it was that in two years, they could control twelve votes, making them the largest voting block next to the Malfoy's and Dumbledore.

Harry groaned and put his hands to his eyes.

The breeze was starting to become puffy and stronger. He could smell the ozone and other scents that preceded a storm. He figured it was another hour or so before he would have to go back to the house. The breeze wafted the scent to him before he heard the boy over the rustling grass and trees.

He waited for the redhead to come over and sit in the grass. "Didn't see you this morning."

"Yeah, well, slept in and then took a walk," Ron told him. They sat peaceably for a few minutes before Ron spoke again. "How was the meeting?"

Harry snorted. "Boring. I didn't understand half of it."

"I still think this is mental," Ron told him.

Harry moved his arm up and looked at his friend through one eye. "I really don't want to be Lord Potter if I have to sit through meetings like that." He knew he would though if it meant protection for his pack.

Ron snorted. "You'll be a prat either way."

"Brilliant. Doomed no matter what I do."

"Pretty much."

Harry reached out and punched his friend on the arm. Ron laughed. "Bloody belland."

Ron chortled as he lay back in the grass next to Harry. They lay there for a few watching the storm clouds flow over their head. "Harry, what really happened in the meeting?"

Harry let out a long breath. "A lot. I may have to have Hermione explain it all to me later."

"Like what?"

Harry shifted so he could peek at his best mate out of a partially opened eye. "A lot of stuff that makes no sense to me. Like did you know your House is actually Knighted and still holds deeded lands? Your dad or Bill could be a Lord."

Ron looked out. "Yeah, I know. In the muggle world our family was known as Westley. Mum and Dad taught us all that, but I never wanted to be part of that. All the purebloods really don't like muggle blood or others. Mum and Dad always said it doesn't matter what your blood is."

"You realize you're a pureblood?"

Ron snorted. "We are blood-traitors. That is what they all call us."

"What about Neville or Susan? Or Padma and Pavarti? There is Luna too. They have done nothing but defend my pack and talk out against those you call Purebloods. Cedric too. Did you know he was a Pureblood?" Harry smelt rain on the air.

Ron looked out at the woods across the field. "They are all considered blood-traitors. If you notice not one of them holds a high office at the Ministry and always seems to be blocked from any Heads of Department or other high positions. Percy may be the only one to break that, but even the Prewitts are considered Blood-traitors. When You-Know-Who was alive, he killed many Houses considered Blood-traitors and many laws have pushed us out of the Peerage."

Harry frowned. "Madame Bones is Head of the DMLE and Mr. Diggory is being offered a promotion to Head for the Department of Magical Creatures.."

Ron rolled his eyes. "All right! Maybe some blood-traitors make it."

He had never known Ron to be so introspective. He didn't know Ron knew any of this. He always spoke out against Pure-blood beliefs and acted as though he didn't know anything about them. He sat up and hit Ron on the arm. "What's really eating you, Ron?"

Ron picked at some grass and threw shreds of it into the wind. He had an indeterminate look on his face. "Percy has been named Scion Prewitt."

"Yeah. I know. What of it?"

Ron shrugged. "You're going to be Lord Potter and Hermione is going to be a Lady. Neville will be Lord Longbottom."

Harry wasn't sure where this was going, but he wasn't sure he liked it. "Didn't I just say the Weasley's can be too? You've told me before The Burrow has the remains of an old keep on the grounds."

Ron's look soured. "Dad will be a Lord. Lord Weasley. Our family hasn't held that title in almost a hundred years. My great-great-Grandfather is still right."

He didn't think this had anything to do with his dead relatives. "Ron, I agree with your family, but sometimes you need to do things that you don't agree with."

Ron snorted. "You sound like Bill."

Harry guessed he did after hearing Ron's older brother talking to his dad. Ron looked like he wanted to say more and Harry waited. When Ron spoke, his bitterness was unmistakable. "Dad is going to pass Head of House to Bill, isn't he? That's why we are apologizing and why Bill is staying in England."

Harry scrunched his brow. "I thought you knew."

Ron shook his head. "I should have known. Percy gets to be Lord Prewitt. Bill will get to be Lord Weasley. You'll be Lord Potter and what will I be?"

So, this was his issue. "You'll be Ron Weasley, my best mate."

Ron gave him a sour look. "Don't best mate me, Harry. I won't even rate to be in the same room as you anymore."

"What the bloody hell. The whole idea is that blood or family status doesn't matter, Ron. You think I want to be Lord Potter?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be? It would put you on the Wizengamot and allow you to do whatever you want. We are blood traitors, but I see how Neville and others are treated differently because they are part of the Peerage," Ron told him.

"You are too, you prat," Harry said back angrily. He wasn't sure why he was getting riled, but he didn't like the way Ron was talking.

"Oh, come off it, Harry. You're the boy-who-lived and now Lord Potter. Even if Bill gets the seat back by apologizing, I still won't admit we were wrong, because the Weasleys aren't."

"If you haven't noticed, I am also a wolf. That cancels out the other tripe and I never wanted to be The-boy-who-lived or Lord Potter."

Ron sneared. "Who cares you're a werewolf. All that matters in our world is blood and you have a bloodline that stretches back to the founders of Hogwarts. That makes you special to many in our world, even if they can't stand you."

"I don't want to be special, Ron. And since when do you care about blood? I thought you hated that stuff."

"Yeah, well, that was until my best mate started to ignore me because of it," Ron said glaring at him.

Harry blinked and shook his head. "I haven't done any such thing," he said to Ron.

"When was the last time you just hung out with me?"

"Yesterday. I remember us sneaking off for an hour to go flying," Harry retorted.

"Only after Hermione told you to go."

Harry scrunched his nose in anger. "It was our wedding day and I asked you."

Ron threw his hands up in the air and made an aggravated sound. "Alright! One time over the last few months. But I usually have to make a deal with you to hang out with me. You're always with your pack or studying. What happened to just us?"

He stiffened. "Things aren't the same. We have explained this to you."

"Bloody hell, Harry. I know they aren't the same but why can't you just blow off everything for a day or a few evenings?"

"If you haven't noticed, the Werewolf Reform Commission has set some pretty strict guidelines. Hermione and I have to get at least five OWLs next year, and the rest of my pack needs to as well." He felt his wolf start to stir.

"Gah! Your pack! It's always about your pack."

"I am the Alpha," Harry said in a harder tone. "They are my responsibility."

"Listen to yourself, Harry. It's not your responsibility. Your only fourteen. If its because you're a werewolf, Remus is older. He can look out for them. I just want you and Hermione to just hang out like we used too," Ron said, ignoring the tone of Harry's voice. "And I still can't believe your married."

Harry sat up and looked his best mate in the eye. He knew the look on his face wasn't kind, but he would not stand for this challenge. "Ron, I am a werewolf. I am the Alpha of our pack. It is my responsibility and why does it matter if Hermione is my wife?"

"Damn it, Harry. Stop. You always say you aren't a beast, then act like it. Blow everything off and come over for the summer. The others will be fine with Remus," Ron said angrily.

Harry growled and rolled to a crouch. "I will not abandon my pack. We will not just blow things off. We can't. If we do, we could be sent to Azkaban or killed. I will not allow that to happen."

Ron, for the first time, looked apprehensive and shuffled back a few feet. It was as though he was seeing Harry for the first time. Was it jealousy he smelt on the boy?

"They can't be serious? Do you really think Bones will allow them to kill you?"

"Ron, Madame Bones follows the law. They are very clear what happens to us if we break the law outside the Commission. Our only hope would be the ICW getting to us first. At least then we would get a trial," Harry told him. He knew Hermione and him had gone over this several times with Ron over the last few months.

"Why can't you just be a kid," Ron asked.

"Because we can't. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go check on my pack."

"Fine, run off to them. That's all you do anyways. Maybe you are a beast," Ron said angrily.

Harry twirled back around, a very dangerous growl coming from him. He took a few steps to Ron, who looked very nervous but held his ground. "Ron, we are friends. I will let that pass this time, but you ever call any of my pack a beast again, we are through."

Ron swallowed before sniping. "Consider us through then."

Harry's growl deepened. His wolf was reacting and he wasn't sure how much of the anger was the wolf or him. On the whole, Ron had been there for him. His pack was the most important thing. Ron was second, well, maybe third. Hermione, Pack then Ron. Was he really that jealous of something Harry didn't want? He was not keen on being Lord Potter the more he knew about it. It also hurt to hear those words from Ron. Harry considered him almost family. Almost pack. Was this why he had never considered Ron full pack?

"Talk to me when you calm down," Harry told him and turned again.

"See, you always run back to them," Ron said at his back as he walked away.

"And I always will. Pack is family. I thought you were too, Ron." Harry said it loud enough that Ron should hear. He found he didn't really care if he didn't.

**-oOo-**

**April 21, 1995**

**London, England**

Amelia sat in the conference room that had become Command Central on the wolves and other creatures. Today she had her top people in the room with her. Le Brun sat to her right with Black. Lupin sat next to Black. On the other side of the table was Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt. At the end of the table sat one of the top people in the Unspeakables.

"An interesting mix," Algernon Longbottom said as he stirred his tea. She called him by his code name in present company.

She nodded. "Croaker, I brought in the top Heads, the ICW and a Lycanthrope like you asked. You said you had news of what happened last weekend."

The man looked around the table. "You are beta of the Potter pack, correct?"

Remus frowned. "Yes. How did you know? I don't remember that being in any paper and we have not filed that with the WRC."

The man was tall, even sitting down he was taller than everyone in the room. His head was almost completely bald and he looked to be getting up there in years. His blue eyes, though, showed a man in the prime of his life. She knew the man knew things others should not.

Croaker looked at Remus. "It is quiet obvious, even if I didn't know of you already, Remus Lupin. It is apparent that as a wolf, as I know your kind prefers to refer to themselves as, you are a powerful man. There is a calm command about you, but it is not the domination that a typical Alpha would project. In a room full of obviously strong willed and powerful people, you are comfortable and confident in who you are."

Black snorted. "Always told you you were too soft."

"Not now, Sirius," Remus rebuked and Sirius smirked.

"And Sirius Black. The notorious murderer, right hand to Voldemort, madman, and the betrayer of the Potters..."

He didn't have a chance to finish before Sirius was up and his wand pointing towards the man. "Continue and you will find out how mad I am," Sirius threatened.

Croaked raised an eyebrow. Le Brun hadn't stirred, but his voice was hard. "Sit down, Captain Black, unless you wish to spend the night in a cell."

Croaker inclined his head. "I see. You really are Harry Potter's godfather and part of his pack. Remus, you can put your wand away too."

She looked at the wolf and saw the motion to put his wand back up his sleeve. She had agreed to let them keep their wands out of respect. She wondered if she would need to rescind that respect. "As I said, Beta. You protect your pack but aren't as overt as I am sure your Alpha is at times."

"Is there a point to aggravating this response," Le Brun said icily to the man.

Croakers eyes took on a glint of joy. "Yes, there is. I see the rumors of your quick wit are not exaggerations."

"Get to the point, Croaker. You know I hate these games," Scrimgeour said.

"Ah, but you played it too, Head Scrimgeour. You were just less overt in your measures. That was a nice shield you cast on your Boss. Now, the point, Commander Le Brun, is just this. We are dealing with creatures that react differently and many times think differently. Remus was reacting to a danger to his pack and friend. Sirius was reacting to his bonds and love to their pack lead. Scrimgeour was reacting to a threat he thought his Boss was in and Le Brun was ready to arrest his Captain if he broke the law. What you saw was the core of each of these men," Croaker said.

"I noticed you did not mention myself or Captain Shacklebolt," Amelia said.

"I did not. You both understand these men. You know they would not have come to blows unless needed. All-in-all, it was quiet a learning experience for us all."

Scrimgeour frowned. "I still don't get your point, Croaker."

"And that is sad and why you have not cracked this case. You don't sympathize with creatures like Mr. Lupin. I apologize that I keep calling you that, but there is a reason," he said to Remus, who looked unhappy. "To many of the people in this room, you are just that to some extent. A creature. A dangerous monster who only wants to hurt, kill and find anyway they can to steal, rape or fight authority. Or some just see it as your nature, assuming that you can not control it at times."

Croaker held a hand up to Remus. "I can see that is far from the truth, but you must agree that many of your kind do let the beast dominate them."

Remus had a sour look before sighing. "We are not all like that, and most just want to be normal after the first turn."

"But they can't."

"All they want is to kill. The full moon brings out that side," Scrimgeour said with disdain.

Amelia frowned. She knew the man still held very bad feeling about his nephew, but she had seen there are differences between packs now. The almost two hundred wolves on the Registry proved that. Very few had fallen back once given this opportunity. That was about 30% of the estimated population in Britain. As far as she could tell, only about 15% of them were causing a large problem. The rest were just trying to eek a living anyway they could.

"Yes, it does, but that is not the whole story. Is it Mr. Lupin? How many years were you a werewolf before you first had wolfsbane?"

Remus pursed his lips. "Twenty-eight years."

Sirius looked upset for his friend.

"And in that time, did you ever intentionally place yourself in a spot you could cause harm when turned? Did you ever seek out anyone to harm, even when the monster was in control? Did you ever bite anyone," Croaker asked.

Sirius frowned. Remus slowly shook his head. "I never wanted to harm anyone if I could help it. I will not deny there were close calls, but I never intentionally put myself in a way that I would be close to others when turned."

Amelia scrunched her brow.

"And how have you felt the last few months now that Andromeda Tonks has changed the wolfsbane potion?"

Some day she would need to know how he got all this information. Remus looked at the man and then around the room before laying eyes on her. "Anything we discuss directly about our pack or individuals in it shall not be used outside of this room or the people present. If this is going where I think it might, there are also things about my kind that I would like to be safeguarded unless other lives are at stake. That goes for you too, Unspeakable Croaker."

She nodded and Croaker took out his wand. "I give my word as you request." His wand glowed blue. Remus turned his eyes back to her.

"Members of my department know their oaths and will protect the innocent," she stated.

Remus shook his head. "Not good enough. Anything about my pack is private to us. You must swear."

She looked at him. The few days she had spend at Blyihl House with Potter and his pack had been eye opening. She had never seen two packs so close or the way a true pack interacts with each other. It was almost counter to anything she had been taught or already learned in the last ten months. "My oaths are to the DMLE, as are Scrimgeour's and Shacklebolt's. We protect the innocent."

Remus frowned and looked at her for a long moment before turning back to Croaker. "What? The ICW doesn't get the same treatment," Rufus said put-out.

"We have already had discussion with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. We will respect their privacy as dictated by ICW law," Commander Le Brun said.

Remus waited for Rufus to nod before replying to Croaker. "The last three cycles have been different."

"How so," Croaker asked.

"Is this really relevant as to what happened last weekend and our investigation," Rufus asked. He was being very impatient today.

She pursed her lips and stared at the man. "Head Scrimgeour, you will show respect to those here and let Unspeakable Croaker get to his point." She knew Croaker always had a point when he did stuff like this.

Her Head of the Aurors didn't look pleased but nodded.

"Right. How do you feel different," Croaker asked again.

Remus took in a breath. "You know of the Sickness, don't you?"

She wasn't sure what they were talking about. The two men shared a knowing look. "Yes. I have obtained certain scripts and books over the years as packs have died or turned feral. Can you please describe how you felt different first."

Remus let out a long breath. "The first month, it was like the beast was crying out in me. I curled up for hours as it writhed in pain. The second month it was better. I could think clearer. I didn't have the bloodlust that my kind is so famous for."

"And this last moon?"

"I was agitated. What ever happened earlier in the day and with the blood moon, I found the wolf trying to come out. We were at odds with the Greengrass pack only because of the smell of the Sickness in them," Remus said.

"And what of your two members that have not received the new potion? Where you at odds with them?"

Remus frowned before shaking his head. "No."

"Why," Croaker said looking very excited at this news.

"Our Alpha is not that way. We follow the Alpha and even before the new potion, I could feel the beast in me was calmer than ever before."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about," the calm deep voice of Shacklebolt spoke up.

Remus shared a look with Sirius before explaining to them about what he knew of the werewolf origins and the Sickness. She had had no clue that their origins went so deep or that Croaker would confirm that is what the Unspeakables knew. Some of the clues and findings of the werewolves, hags and trolls made so much more sense. Looking at the papers on the walls, her mind started to piece together items that seemed so disconnected before.

"You're telling me that the hags are actually in control of those beasts," Scrimgeour said.

"That would explain things we had speculated for years. You did not bring this up, Captain Black," Le Brun said.

Sirius shifted. "It was not my place to bring it up. I am not a werewolf and Harry is protected with others not knowing this," he told his new Boss.

"Ah, I see," Le Brun said and let the matter rest.

"Yes, this is a link we have known about for many centuries, but we did not think the pacts were still active," Croaker said.

"You knew and you kept this secret," Scrimgeour said angrily to the man.

Croaker shrugged. "No one asked and until now I have never been able to talk with a lycanthrope to positively confirm it. Most don't know of their history anymore and those that do tend to protect it to the death. I assume that your Alpha allowed you to share this?"

"Both the Potter and Granger packs have agreed to share this, though I admit you knew far more than I expected," Remus said. The man looked heavily in thought. "You think this has to do with last weekend."

Croaker smiled. "I see you have connected most of the dots."

She stifled her sigh. Croaker was not a straightforward man. "Connect them for us, Croaker. We have another meeting in a short bit and I need a break in this case."

Croaker looked at her. "Ah, I see you are about there too. Alright," he said holding up his hand when Scrimgeour looked ready to strangle him. "The raid in February in the Ardvald Valley disrupted more than just an illegal potions ring. Amelia, you asked the Unspeakables to figure out what potions could be made from the ingredients found there and in other raids. I think we discovered two of interest."

He reached into his robes and took out several parchments. "You know of the Servant's Brew," Remus asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"My pack has some knowledge of a few potions that hags or others can make to control my kind. Hagbestian silver is one of the ingredients, as well as certain other plants that are not easily found at times," Remus told her.

She took in a deep breath. Croaker spoke before she could. "That is one of them. There are also some very old druidic and coven texts that we have found. There is a way to break the curse that binds the wolf only to the full moon."

"You can't be serious," Scrimgeour said jumping out of his seat. The chair toppled over as he hit the table. Remus was equally as fast and Sirius was up only a fraction of a second later. "You mean those monsters can be released at any point! What is preventing them from killing us all now? Bones, we need to call in all those on the Registry and authorize lethal force on all those not on the registry."

"We are not beasts," Remus said angrily. "My pack has not harmed anyone and never will."

"You will touch him over my dead body," Sirius said, his wand pointing at Scrimgeour and looking ready to duel.

Le Brun stood up and placed a hand on Sirius' arm. "No harm will come to your pack. The Ministry has sworn never to use the Registry for such an act. Director Bones, inform your Head as such."

"Everyone will sit and if I see a wand come out again without my permission, there will be some cells with new occupants. Head Scrimgeour, another outburst and you will be demoted," she said in her cool commanding voice. She would not see innocents, be them beasts or not, submitted to anything the like. The man's fury was all over his face and he tried to stare her down for a moment before relenting and sitting down.

"I will have this understood now." She spoke more to her Auror's than anyone else. "The DMLE will uphold all laws and treaties. We will treat all those under our jurisdiction as innocent until proven guilty. Lethal force is ONLY to be used in those situations already authorized. Any member of the DMLE found not to adhere to our rules and laws will find themselves before a tribunal. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Boss," Shacklebolt said right away.

Scrimgeour's lips were barely visible with how he clenched his mouth tight with fury. She knew he had wanted revenge for his nephew, but she had thought he had largely left that behind. She was going to have to recommend him for an eval and possible extended break if he couldn't put his feelings on this matter aside. "Do. You. Understand?"

He nodded and she gave him a hard look for a moment before turning back to the others. "What the bloody hell do you mean there are ways to break the curse on them. Explain." She was done with Croakers round about ways.

"Exactly as I said. There are potions, rituals and ways to break the curse. Typically the potions allows a werewolf to turn under any moon for a few hours. From what I can find, it has not been used in many centuries because some of the ingredients are thought to be extinct."

"Like what," Le Brun asked.

"Hair from a True Wolf, a lup adevărat."

Remus took in a sharp breath. At a look from her, he said, "A wizard or witch that became a wolf after accepting the gift from a real wolf. The remain a wolf but keep their magic."

"That is just a child's tale," Shacklebolt said. "My mother used to tell me of animals granting such powers from her grandmother."

"It is not a child's tale." Croaker said. He went on, probably sensing her mood. "That is not what I think we have here though. We have old texts that describe how the druids bound the wolf to only the full moon after the covens became perverted. It was a safeguard. The gift of the werewolf could not be undone, but the madness that was starting to grow with the imbalance of its makers could be contained. There are stories of the wolves that turned at will going mad after a few years and then going on wild rampages. If they were not hunted down, then they would fall into a coma after a year or so of the Sickness taking over. Those that had their wolf contained, never to turn again, suffered much the same fate within months, not years. Thus, the druids had to allow the wolf out at least one night each moon cycle."

"The ritual circle at the cave. The hags were trying to break their wolves free," Le Brun said troubled.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius said. Remus paled while Scrimgeour looked murderous.

"Yes," Croaker said. "I fear they almost succeeded. This is where some of my original questioning comes in. How close is Andromeda Tonks to completing her formula?"

"Why," she asked.

Croaker looked at her before looking at Remus. "Lupin, you know that your Alphas are free of the Sickness. That new formula is purging it from you and sounds like it is almost purged from Miss Greengrass and Miss Entwhistle. Those not infected with the Sickness do not fall prey to the fate of those not bound to the moon."

Her eyes widened. "Shacklebolt, get Healer Tonks here now. Croaker, if what you are saying is correct, how much time before they can try it again?"

Croaker shrugged. "It depends on whether they plan to use the eclipse next week and if they already have a new array made. That can take months though. It takes many sacrifices at certain distances from the center point and a ley line to power it. I also don't know if the magic around that cave in Scotland is stable enough to allow another attempt for a few months in the north. We are still picking up aftershocks and after the array tried to activate at the wrong time last weekend that ley line collapsed again. It had started to recover, but I am unsure if it will ever recover now. They will need a new site."

Remus stood up. "I must get back to my pack right away. Sirius, come as soon as you can. Madame Bones, can Nymphadora Tonks join us as soon as possible?"

She looked at the man. She wanted him around, but this affected them as much as it did her. "Mr. Lupin and Commander Le Brun, I would prefer Captain Black to remain as we work through some items. Scrimgeour, release Auror Tonks to go with Mr. Lupin. She shall be our liaison as we work out a plan to counter this. Shackelbolt. I want you to return to Hogsmeade and prepare for a possible issue next week. Send Green word to report here ASAP."

"May I call in Captain Turgeon? I would like the ICW to be part of this planning. We should make sure there are not other cells like this," Le Brun asked.

"Granted." She told him.


	33. Chapter 33 - Upside Down or Sideways?

**A/N: Enjoy the Chapter. **

**A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 33**

**April 23, 1995**

**Hogwarts Express, Somewhere, England**

Hermione had seen Ron on the platform. He didn't meet either of their eyes and continued towards the front of the train with his brothers and Ginny. She smelt the pain it caused Harry, but she felt he had been far more lenient to their _friend_ than he should have been. She had seen his jealousy before. Harry had always overlooked it. She wasn't sure if it was the potions or Harry's need for love, in which ever form, that Harry had never called Ron on it before. Like her husband, she thought Harry's friendship was worth more than Ron's jealousy. It hurt. She had thought Ron pack on the whole.

Now they sat in the compartment, less Ron. Neville was happily showing Bonnie a new plant he had taken from his greenhouses. Even though they all knew she wasn't a fan of Herbology, one could see she enjoyed the way Neville was excited about it. Hermione hoped that they would work out, but neither of them were rushing into anything. Their pack could smell their attraction. It was like Daphne and Blaise, but stronger.

Luna happily leant against Bonnie as she read a book.

Jason was playing a game of snaps with Harry and Annabelle. She had decided to ride back with them today. Hermione suspected that was because Wayne wasn't on the train. Today was not Harry's day, having lost three times already.

"Alright, where are you hiding the other cards," Harry accused Jason.

The boy grinned. "I don't cheat, Harry."

"Bloody hell you don't," Harry said.

"Harry," she admonished. There was no need to swear when it wasn't called for.

"Harry, your hand is smoking again," Annabelle said with a smirk.

Harry huffed. "You going to play," he said ignoring her taunt.

Hermione frowned. Ron was eating him up. He had put on a good show the last few days, but seeing the redhead this morning had soured his mood.

Sighing, she rubbed his back before opening her book on arithmancy. Cedric and Angelina were leap years ahead of her and she wanted to catchup. They were both looking at an internship at the Ministry in the Unspeakables department this summer. She felt years behind in being able to get an opportunity like that after her sixth year. She also felt years behind in understanding politics and the Wizengamot. For the last week, the possibility of having the power to change their world was distracting her enough that she had to reread the chapter a second time for it to sink in. The first time she thought about everything Sirius, Lady Longbottom, Healer Tonks, Neville and Susan had told her.

Could she ask Harry to take his seat on the Wizengamot? It was his seat and his birthright, but she was a Potter now too. Could she learn enough in the next year and five months? It was a path forward to affect real change that she doubted she would get for the next twenty-years if she worked her way up through the Ministry after Hogwarts. For now, they were stuck in Britain, and, personally, Britain was home, even with its restrictions on them.

There was also the research Healer Tonks had been working on. She had proof that the new potion was making an effect. It was slow, but if the next phase totally purged Daphne and the response keeps reducing the way it was in the others, then her trials could expand. She had found a way to impregnate werewolves with silver to purge them of the Sickness.

The foul hagbestian silver was the best, but normal 100% pure silver did the same. It just seems to take longer.

She was just staring at the page, replaying everything they had learned this week when a knock came at the door to the compartment. They had cast charms to not smell the rest of the train, so she was surprised to see Malfoy, both Malfoys, standing outside the window. Harry looked at them for a moment before standing up. She had never known Malfoy to wait patiently like that before.

Harry motioned for them to stay down. Neville had tensed and sat up, handing his plant to Bonnie, who handed it to Luna. Bonnie looked ready to strike. Hermione let her wand come to her hand on her side where it would not be seen. Harry opened the door and their scent wafted into the compartment. The smell she always took as contempt and hatred towards them wasn't there.

"Afternoon, Draco," Harry said in a cool tone. Her husband crossed his arms over his chest.

"Potter," Malfoy said with a nod. "Can we come in for a few minutes?"

She could smell Tracey was nearby. "Tracey is always welcome. You are as long as you don't threaten my Pack," Harry told him.

Malfoy nodded and Harry moved back to allow them space to enter. Tracey looked better than she had a week ago. There was more life in her and Pansy moved to make sure she was between them and Tracey. Perhaps things had changed more than she had thought.

They all looked at each other for a few minutes before Malfoy extended a hand. "I must thank you for protecting my betrothed."

Harry looked at his hand for a few before extending his own. "Tracey is a wolf. I will always protect her unless Greengrass tells me not too."

Malfoy frowned and then stopped shaking their hands. "What is so important about Greengrass?"

Harry and her looked to Tracey. "Have you told him?"

Pansy looked towards her. Tracey nodded. "I have told them Daphne is my pack."

"That isn't the whole truth," Hermione said back.

Malfoy looked at her but didn't say anything. She furrowed her brow. This was not the Draco that had tormented them for the last few years. He looked to Tracey who adverted her eyes. "Hermione, you know she hasn't claimed that yet, but she is my pack leader."

"What are you talking about," Malfoy asked.

"Daphne is going to be an Alpha. She has claim over Tracey. When you marry, the type of bond you make will matter," Harry said.

Malfoy looked at Tracey for another moment before turning back to Harry. In a way, Draco was the Alpha of his growing pack. This was a meeting between Alpha's and the assembled group seemed to sense it. "What type of bond do you mean, Potter?"

Harry let out a breath. She could tell he was trying to control himself. Draco had come in peace this time and they would not act the animals many thought them to be. "Is it not going to be a mate's bond," he said quietly to Tracey before looking at Malfoy again. "Is it a marriage bond or a consort or other bond?"

Malfoy held Harry's eyes for a few. "She will be my wife."

Harry's shoulder lowered slightly. She let out a breath. "Daphne will be her Alpha, if she chooses. She has first claim over Tracey. Having a marriage bond gives you second claim, unless Daphne releases her. Then you will be her Alpha. No one else except you are Daphne can claim her unless she is released and you die."

Alexandra and Remus had made sure they understood how bonding worked with a wolf. Marriage or other similar bonds that only bound the wolf to a wizard or witch's magic for the sake of breeding, then an Alpha that had claim over her would have first choice over the wolf. Any type of consort, slave or other bond where the wolf was bound to them in a submissive way, made the wolf bound to the witch or wizard. That was how many sex traffickers enslaved their kind.

"Tracey, did you know this?"

She still wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "Yes. I didn't say anything because the contract requires a marriage bond. If you need a change to the contract or if you don't want to marry me, I can talk to my father again."

Draco shook his head. "I agreed to the contract. It appears I owe you again. That is three times now you have shown my wife or me unsolicited advice and protected Tracey."

Harry shrugged. "It's more for Tracey, than you. As I told your wife, treat her well, and we won't bother you. You will be allowed in Lobo House. She can not stay anywhere else in the school. But know this, we have been asked to watch after all the Lobo's. If you harm her. If you treat her poorly. I will be coming to find you."

Draco held Harry's stare. "Listen, Potter. Tracey is going to be my wife. I will warm you not to harm her."

Hermione felt the tense air between them. There was a determination in Draco that was strange from the boy. He had always been a spoiled prat that looked at them as though they were trash. Pansy and him had been some of the loudest opponents of them at the start of year. The fear of them had been all over their faces and scents. But since the first few weeks, Pansy and Draco had steered clear of them.

Draco holding Harry's gaze was different. He had changed. She didn't smell or see any sign that the boy feared or looked at them as less than an equal. He was protecting his wife and betrothed. It was something she never thought him capable of.

"What is it you really want," Harry asked.

Draco took in a deep breath and released it. "A truce." Her eyes widened to see how serious he was. "I can not talk for my parents, but I can talk for myself and those I am responsible for. I offer a truce between House Malfoy and House Potter. We are both of House Black and share blood. I call on that blood for you to leave my wife and betrothed alone and protect them."

Harry's was still squaring his shoulder. "And what of you and my pack?"

"We will do no harm to your pack, Potter. I don't need anything for myself."

She knew what Harry was going to do before he did. She agreed with him. "House Potter or my pack will never hurt those that are innocent or do no harm to my pack. I don't need to call on my house to protect those that are innocent. We may be blood, Malfoy, but you are not of House Black anymore."

Draco looked at him. Draco nodded after a few. "It's not that safe for my wife or betrothed up front. We plan to sit in the compartment next to you."

Harry nodded.

They all waited for the Malfoy's and Tracey to leave and the door to close. " D..d...do you believe him," Neville stuttered.

This year, Neville had been very different too. It was the first time she had heard him stutter in months. She didn't blame him though. Draco and his lot had bullied Neville as much if not more than Harry until this year. Now she thought of it, why hadn't Crabbe and Goyle been with him?

Harry sat back down next to her. Shrugging he said, "He smells different. Just like Greengrass. If they don't mess with us, I will do my duty as a prefect and a Lobo."

"See. You aren't a beast," Luna said to Bonnie.

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers before kissing him on the cheek. "I am with you, my wolf."

He sighed and brought her hand up to his lips. "Because I am your wolf or your Alpha?"

"Because it is the right thing to do," Bonnie told him.

"I like Tracey," Jason said sadly. "We should protect her. If Malfoy is her Alpha, and my Alpha and him have a truce, I will follow your word."

"Harry, you protected us when you didn't need to at the start of the year. I think it is right," Annabelle told him.

"I am with Bonnie and Annabelle on this," she told her husband.

**-oOo-**

**April 28, 1995**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry sat next to Remus. The Headmaster had called him up to the office and neither Hermione nor Remus would allow him to go alone. Harry didn't fight them on this. He really didn't want to spend any time with this man.

Hermione had not been happy, but she had finally agreed to only allow Remus to be with him. It was safer for her to be with the pack. They couldn't be left without an Alpha.

Looking at the Headmaster, Harry noticed a change in the man. He had seen it all week. Now, being this close to him it was apparent. First, his smell had changed. Before, whenever Harry was close to him, there was a smell from the man that set him on guard. Between his smell and eyes, Harry had felt like an object of interest. Like than man viewed him and his pack as pawns. Harry suspected that only the oaths Remus had forced from the man had kept Dumbledore from using him and his pack as pawns.

Now, though, the Headmaster was studying him. His blue eyes regarded him, but they weren't the piercing orbs that he was used too. They were more reflective. Not so calculating. Harry was wondering if it had anything to do with the slightly sour, fetid smell from the man's left hand.

"Thank you for coming, Harry and Remus," Dumbledore said with an incline of his head. Harry had to hold in his snort. The man had never been contrite before.

"Headmaster," Harry said in a deadpan voice.

Dumbledore acted as though he didn't notice. "Can I offer you some tea? Or something stronger? We have much to discuss."

Remus kept his level face. "You will excuse us, Albus, if we are hesitant. I think we are good for the moment."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Am I to understand that you have told Mr. Potter of our agreement?"

"Remus told us about the life debts. How you knew we were being hunted and that you did nothing to prevent it," Harry said bitterly.

The man let out a large sigh. "I have made many mistakes in my life. Protecting your parents and you was not one of them. Allowing them to place their faith in Peter Pettigrew is."

"And the fact that you knew my grandfather and grandmother were targeted? You knew and didn't warn them. Because of you, I have no family," Harry growled out.

Dumbledore hung his head. "We were in a war at the time, Harry. Your family was not the only one under threat. The week before the Creswell's had been attacked. The Longbottoms were under threat. Harold Longbottom was killed in Diagon Alley two days before Potter Manor was destroyed. Those I had at my disposal were spread thin in trying to counter the Death Eaters and..."

"Headmaster," he said with scorn. "I don't care about your excuses. The point is, I am the last Potter because you chose not to act. My parents put their faith in you as much as Pettigrew."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I can not dispute that, Harry."

"That's Mr. Potter or Scion Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore," he told the old man. He did not want to be on a first name basis. He had never heard the Headmaster call any other student by their first name like that.

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

"Albus, I don't think an admission of your guilt was why you wanted to talk to us," Remus told the man. "Tomorrow may be a very taxing day and I would like to ensure Mr. Potter gets enough rest."

Dumbledore let out a long breath through his nose. "No, it is not, but I think having an understanding of why such actions were taken is very important to the future discussions we will have, Remus. Now, all I can do is apologize and pay my debts to your family, Mr. Potter. Those debts were earned in the fight against Voldemort. Debts that may now be binding us all."

Harry scrunched his brow. "I thought he was gone. I thought that thing died with Quirrell."

"If that were so." The Headmaster reached out his left hand and for the first time Harry got a good look. It was mottled and blackened, like dead frostbitten skin. The hand moved, but not with the grace or ease as the rest of the body. There was something about the look of it and the feeling of death and malevolence from whatever was killing it that made his hackles stand up.

Remus frowned. "Albus, what happened to your hand."

"A thrilling tale, I ensure you. One that we will discuss, but again, you should have the background first." He smelt the unease from Remus. The Headmaster opened a draw in his desk. "There is much I wish to share with you. Much that concerns Voldemort and you, Mr. Potter."

"Like what, Albus? You swore to protect him," Remus said with concern.

"Remus, I ensure that is what I have been doing for a very long time. Protecting Harry had been one of my top concerns since the day his parents died."

Harry felt the anger in him roil to the surface. "Protecting! How did you protect me? By making me live at my relatives? By allowing them to keep me in the cupboard under the stairs? By making me so hungry at times I stole food from the garbage? Or what about the potions! We know what was in those potions, Dumbledore. We know that only a true Potions Master could make some of those. Unless you have someone we don't know about, you ordered Snape to make those and give them to us!"

"That is Professor Snape, Harry. I mean, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said calmly.

Harry was furious. He stood up and pounded his fists on the table. "Snape is as foul a prick as you. Don't tell me to call him by some honorific he doesn't deserve. He never taught us!"

"Professor Snape has turned out some of the highest acclaimed potioneers in the last decade. Almost as many as his predecessor in his nearly forty years at this school. I will not..." Dumbledore started.

Harry growled and wiped his hands across the desk, sending things crashing to the floor. "Fudder you and Snape! If all you want to say is that you did nothing for my family except try to protect me, then I'm done!"

Albus took a black book out of his desk. It had a large whole and dried ink over it. The ink still looked like sticky black blood. Harry knew the book and the bad memories it drug up. "I would prefer you stay, Mr. Potter."

He was turning towards the door and kicked at a table. "Remus, we're done."

Behind him, Remus took in a sharp breath. Harry opened the door and looked to his Uncle. Remus and Sirius were his Uncles. Not like his relatives. The older wolf sat rigid in his chair staring at the book. Harry had described it and what happened to Remus and others, but he must have missed something to see and smell his horror.

"Albus, tell me that is not what I think it is," Remus said in a harsh tone.

"It was not some specter that inhabited Professor Quirrell," the Headmaster said in response. "It was a part of Voldemort himself."

Harry felt a chill go down his spine. Remus put his hand over his mouth for a moment before dragging it off his face. "Harry, I think we should sit and listen."

Remus was ready to follow his Alpha, but this was something that was more important than leaving the old man. His mouth felt dry at the perceived danger in the room. The only reason he shut the door and walked back over to his seat was that the Headmaster hadn't died yet. If the man meant Harry harm with this, then his oaths would see the man pay for it. "Talk," was all he was willing to say.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment. "You know what it is, Remus?"

Remus rubbed his arms. "How could I not. Can't you still feel the ill magic that inhabited that thing?"

Harry considered it for a moment and had thought the light sensation of things crawling over his skin was his revulsion for the Headmaster. "What is it?"

"This, my dear boy, is a horcrux. It is a vile, foul sort of magic that I have tried hard to remove any trace of how to make. It appears I was not successful," he said looking at Remus. "How did you find out?"

"You sent me into many hidden places and to work with dark wizards and creatures, Albus. I came across text on it in Romania and Poland," he told him.

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you know how it is made?"

"With black magic, potions and forbidden things that violate nature herself."

Harry didn't like the way the man was looking at Remus. "What are you talking about?"

"Ways to avoid death even if you are blasted into nothingness or the body around you decays into dust or ash." He held Harry's eyes and the chill he got wasn't pleasant. He doubted the Headmaster chose those words without reason.

"It is a container, Harry. A container meant to house a soul, or a fraction of a soul. As long as part of a person's soul is still on this earth, they can never pass into the beyond. I doubt even a walk through the Veil could kill them," Remus said, being much more straight forward.

"That is an apt explanation."

Harry shook his head. "You're telling me that Voldemort is still out there? That thing that was in Quirrell…"

"Was what is left of Voldemort's soul. Or at least what is not bound in a horcrux. Do you remember first year about unicorns and drinking their blood?"

Harry looked at the man. "It would keep you a breath away from death, but you would have a cursed life."

"He already is cursed. Drinking the blood was a way to keep him bound to Quirrell. A soul inhabiting another body with a soul already in it is diatonically unstable and poisoning to both," Remus said. "Albus, why didn't you ever tell us before! This is something that is extremely important. How many more?"

Remus was irate but keeping his emotions down. Harry smelt it though.

Albus let out a breath as though laughing. "I am sorry for underestimating you all these years, Remus. I fear I have dramatically underutilized your potential. How do you know there are more?"

"You are talking of You-Know-Who as though he is alive and I have never known you to so willingly give out information without a purpose. I can only assume there are more and you are telling us because something went wrong with your plans," Remus said coolly.

Harry pursed his lips at Remus' statement. How manipulative was Dumbledore? "You are right, Remus. My plans have not gone the way I had envisioned. As to how many, I am unsure. I have my suspicions." The Headmaster reached into the draw again and took out a rather plain looking box. "I know of three. I can confirm all three have been destroyed."

Remus paled some. "Three? Merlin, I knew You-Know-Who was deranged, but this is beyond what is normal evil."

Harry was still confused. "Remus, what are you talking about? How can someone store their soul in multiple places? And what did Dumbledore mean that thing was a part of Voldemort's soul not in a horcrux."

Remus put his hand to his mouth again and motioned Dumbledore to remain silent. When he took his hand away, he looked at Harry. "Harry, you must understand the theory of what a horcrux is and how it is made."

"Remus, I will not allow the knowledge to spread," Dumbledore told him in a steely voice.

Remus gave the man a sharp look. "If you think I would give him or anyone else the details of how to create one, then you are a bigger fool than I thought, Albus." He turned back to look at Harry. "Harry, you must understand a few key things. First, your soul is a real thing. It is what defines us and keeps us from doing horrible things. It is how nature ensures the survival of all creatures by giving them a set of inviolate morals that keep a balance. Those morals are only inviolate as long as there is no damage or corruption."

"You mean like abuse or killing," he said, thinking of his own soul.

Remus gave a sad nod. "Yes. Like abuse or killing. Many other ways can corrupt or damage your soul. Lying. Cheating. Stealing. You may know some of them as the Seven Deadly Sins."

Harry nodded. "Remus, I have killed."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, each of us in this room have experiences that mark us, but that does not make us evil. All those items corrupt or damage the soul, but they can be atoned for. By feeling genuine remorse or learning to let go of wrongs done to us, the soul can heal. You will never forget what happened, but you can heal and still be a good person."

"That is a very succinct explanation," Dumbledore started.

"Stay out of this, Albus," Remus growled at him. The Headmaster didn't look pleased but nodded his head.

"To make a horcrux, Harry, one must commit a sin that is so heinous that any normal person would find repugnant and morally wrong," Remus told him.

Harry felt an uneasy squirming in his stomach. "Like killing someone?"

Remus nodded. "Like killing someone. Killing in itself is not heinous depending on the circumstances. I can see you are thinking of the wolves you and your wife killed. Understand, that will leave a stain on you, but you are healing from it because you both feel remorse. You may feel the killings justified, and they were under the circumstances, but you still feel remorse."

"To make a horcrux, which is typically done by killing, you must do it in premeditated, cold-blooded murder. There must be a want and joy to commit the murder. Just like any killing, it will harm your soul, but under these circumstances the soul rips. It is a rip that will never heal unless you feel remorse."

Harry tried to swallow. The man had killed his parents in that way. "What happens when your soul rips?"

"It becomes tattered and frayed. The more you commit such acts, the more the goodness inherent in all leaves you, and the more monstrous and evil you become. Sometimes, you don't even need to do the killing. If you know about it, condone it or enable it, it can have the same effect, just to a much lesser extent. It is what the wizard does with that rip that can make a horcrux."

"If someone has prepared the vessel, then after your soul is ripped, there are ways to tear that portion from you and put it into the vessel. You now have a fraction of your soul stuck on earth and you can never move on. It is the foulest way for one to try to seek immortality."

Harry felt his hand shaking. "Oh, God. Remus, he meant to make one that night he killed my parents, didn't he?" He didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

Remus looked at him and then Dumbledore. Dumbledore closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Harry, now that I know what truly happened, I am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. I believe he did try. The remnants of the magic was unmistakable and the way there was no body I rather suspected that Voldemort had already succeeded."

Harry reached to his scar. It had not bothered him in months. In truth, he forgot about it most days now. Growing up, he never once forgot about the scar. It had constantly been a low-level pain. A companion that made the beating from Vernon seem less.

First year at Hogwarts, it had been a searing pain whenever Quirrell would meet his eyes. Second year it had been an annoying prickle, that was until he held the diary. Then it was odd. It was pain and pleasure. Seeing Tom Riddle almost in the flesh had been worse than when the specter Voldemort had attacked him. Last year it had been almost nothing, then they found out about Peter. It had hurt all evening after Trelawney made her prediction, but there were bigger things to worry about than his scar prickling.

After that night, his scar had started to hurt less. He stopped having such weird dreams and after the night he had been attacked, he had barely thought about it. After growing up with it always hurting, how had he missed that it wasn't a bother anymore. Like that night it had hurt last, he had more important things to worry about now.

"The diary and whatever is in that box," he said. "Did he make a third that night he killed my parents?"

Remus was eyeing Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice. "He did not. There are certain things that must be accomplished after the killings. From the evidence I found, I think you were his intended target, Harry, not your parents."

Harry stared at the man. "One was made that night," Harry said. He felt it. He felt the correctness in that statement.

"An unintended one that was not properly bound to the container and a container that had not been appropriately prepared," Dumbledore said.

Fear coursed through Remus. "No!"

Harry looked at him. It felt like there was a rock in his stomach. "Are you saying I have a piece of Voldemort in me," Harry asked shocked in a small voice.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment as though honestly sad. "Voldemort's soul had become so unstable by the time he found you and your parents that when you defeated him, a fragment broke off and connected itself to the strongest magic thing it could."

"How do I get it out of me," Harry said scratching at his scar.

"Harry, stop," Remus said grabbing his hands.

"Remus, get it out! Get it out! I can't have that thing in my head," he said in a panic.

"You no longer have a part of Voldemort in you. Not anymore, Mr. Potter. You carried a piece of his soul in you for many years though. The dementors did take a soul that night they attacked you last year, but it was not yours or Sirius."

Harry stopped struggling against Remus.

"That isn't possible," Remus said.

Albus gave the man a look. "From what I can gather, Andromeda Tonks was extremely thorough in her examinations. From what I hear she has finally linked some of my spells and potions back to me and presented them to the Wizengamot. I expect that evidence to come out against me next week when I stand before them for his godfather. Do you think if she were that thorough that she would have missed something like a dark, tainted soul fragment attached to the boy," Dumbledore said angrily.

"You wanted to know what went wrong with my plans? It was you, Remus. All this time I was blaming Potter, but it was you that chased them off and they wound up in that cove. It was you that broke the last of the magic I had used to protect and shield, Harry. Then you bound me to these oaths to his family." He sounded bitter.

Dumbledore held up his blackening hand. "Because of all of this, I have had to move to remove any part of Voldemort I can find. I would have preferred to wait until I knew where they all were, but your oaths forced me to protect the boy and his chit. This is the result of rushing. Whatever may happen to me next week, it may not matter. At best, I have a year left to see the lunatic put down or prepare the next one to take up the task."

"And that is why you want Harry. You expect him to take up the task, don't you, Albus."

Dumbledore's face looked upset. He looked as though he had said things he hadn't meant too. The man sat for a moment before popping something in his mouth. "Lemon drop," he offered holding his hand open.

"No thank you," Remus said coolly.

"I fear Harry and the Dark Lord are linked in ways that will always see them drawn to each other and to have conflict until one of them is no more."

Remus looked at Dumbledore for a long few moments. Harry was still focusing on the fact that Voldemort had lived in his head for years. "What aren't you telling us, Albus?"

"Many things, Remus. Some I will never share. They are too dangerous. I can tell you that Voldemort has marked Harry and will not rest until he has defeated him."

Remus stood up and walked back and forth a few times across the office. "Is there a prophesy? Why else would he be so obsessed with Harry? Besides the fact that he defeated Voldemort at fifteen months. How did Harry survive," he spoke to himself before turning to Dumbledore. "What do you mean they are drawn to each other?"

Albus shook his head. "I think you are almost as bright as Ms. Granger."

"That is Mrs. Potter," Harry growled at the man. "She is my wife."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I apologize. You are correct, Mr. Potter."

"Don't change the subject, Albus. What do you mean they are drawn to each other?"

The Headmaster sighed. The smell from the man made Harry realize the man had done that on purpose to get that reaction from him. His hatred for the Headmaster grew.

"Blood, Remus. They are both descendants of the Peverell's. It is well known the animosity between the Peverell brothers. The blood is strong in both of them. Strong enough that Voldemort was already targeting the Potters before your first guess." Dumbledore looked at Remus.

"NO! I can't be related to that murderous monster!"

"You are, Harry. You are now part of a feud that stretches back hundreds of years," Dumbledore said in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Where is the prophesy, Albus?"

Harry looked at Remus. "What prophesy? Trelawney's one from last year already came true. Pettigrew escaped," he told his Beta.

"No, Harry, there is another. It wasn't just blood that drew You-Know-Who to you. Where is the record? The Hall of Prophesies?" Remus was dead serious.

Dumbledore held his gaze for a few before motioning towards a cabinet that was glowing. "As you know, anyone who hears a prophesy will always be able to recall it perfectly. I happen to be there the night this particular prophesy was made. We can use my pensive and then there is more to discuss."

A while later, Harry stood at a window in a hall looking out onto the nearly dark grounds. Only a sliver of the moon was showing tonight. Remus stood next to him equally as silent. The man in the tower was insane. He expected Harry to find these dark things and destroy them because of some prophesy that was made before he was born. The fact that he had been one of those things caused his skin to crawl.

He heard her before her smell drifted on the drafts in the hallway. She was running. "Harry," Hermione called out. He turned to her, knowing she had come out after curfew to find him. She looked at him and barreled into him. He let out an 'omph' as she hit him and wrapped her arms around him. "What is wrong? I can feel it."

He wrapped his arms around her, unable to really talk about it.

"Not something we can talk about here, Hermione. Let's go to my private chambers. Do you want the rest of the pack?" Remus was handling this better than him.

He looked at Remus. "Sirius." It was all he could say. He needed to talk to them and his mate before they did anything else or met with the Headmaster ever again. Every instinct was telling him to run, which was something his wolf did not do. Could he leave? Even while asking the question, he knew the answer. There were to many people he cared for here that he couldn't abandon.

"Sure. Come on, you two. I'll make some strong tea. It's going to be a long night."

Hermione didn't let him go as they followed Remus. She was his rock right now.

**-oOo-**

**May 3, 1995**

**Lobo House, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Everything seemed sideways right now. The Ministry and them had been expecting something strange to happen last weekend during the eclipse. They all agreed to be locked into those Merlin-be-damned cages. What should have been an extra credit project for Astronomy to observe the eclipse and how the planets were visible turned into a wasted few hours in a place they all hated.

It didn't help that she was dealing with a moody Harry. Between Ron and what the arse of a Headmaster had told them, he was being very quiet. The few times he did react, it was to snap at people or storm off before his wolf took over. She could feel it through their bond and the way he smelled. Because of this, his pack was staying close. A hurt wolf was one that could be in danger, and a hurt Alpha was very dangerous for their pack.

To know the arse had admitted his involvement in the death of Harry's parents and grandparents was galling. She was sure he had revealed that with the other information to find a way to avoid the Wizengamot trial on Friday. The man was trying to make himself invaluable in the task he was setting for Harry. She was sure there was other information that the Headmaster had kept form them and they would only find it out if the man remained free.

Worse was that they didn't want to tell anyone else in the pack. Hermione could feel the danger in this information. The others could tell something was up. They wanted to help. That was the way the pack worked. They all worked together. This time, it was safer if they weren't all involved. For now, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Harry and her knew. Tonks had looked uncomfortable to have to keep this from her Boss, but it was best right now.

Harry sat back in his chair and put his hands to his eyes, rubbing the palm of his hands into them. "I think I need to take a walk."

"Sure. Let me just put this stuff away."

Harry shook his head. "Can I just go by myself?"

She frowned. "I really would prefer you wouldn't. Not here."

Harry sighed. "Classes are going on, so I doubt anything will happen."

Something was nagging at her not to let him, but she could see he needed time to process things. "Dobby," she called.

Harry threw his head up and looked at her. "You can't be serious," he told her.

The soft crack of the elf came as he finished. "Mistress called?"

"Hermione, you don't need to do this. Dobby, go back to what you were doing."

"No, don't leave," she said aggravated. She had heard the command in Harry's voice. "Harry, we promised to never order them unless needed."

He growled at her. "I wasn't trying to order him. I wasn't trying to order you, Dobby. I don't need a babysitter. I'll be back in a while," he told her getting up. "Please don't follow me."

Her eyes were pinched with worry. She waited for Harry to leave. "Dobby, please keep an eye on him."

"Dobby will look after Mistress' Harry." Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers.

Hermione looked down the stairs for a long few minutes. She was worried for him. He was angry at Dumbledore for so many things, and now this horcrux thing was thrown on them. As if there wasn't enough other stuff going on.

After a few, she busied herself cleaning up his stuff before settling back down. She wet her quill to continue on the report and then just held her hand over the parchment.

She was so distracted with her own thoughts she started when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see Daphne across the table. "What do you want, Greengrass? I'm not in the mood today," she snapped at the girl.

Greengrass eyed her for a moment. "I can see that. Can I take a seat?"

Hermione scrunched her brow. The girl didn't sound combative today. Her scent was actually pleasant and unconflicted. The change unsettled her as much as everything else. In four months they had only tolerated each other because they had too. Now, Greengrass looked conciliatory.

She motioned for the girl to sit. Greengrass sat and smoothed out her skirt and blouse. "I have a few items to discuss."

Hermione didn't say anything. There was a fear that if she opened her mouth it would not hold kind words at the moment. After she nodded, Greengrass went on.

"My father wanted me to present you with a gift from the Greengrass family. The official announcement of your wedding made it into the _Prophet_ yesterday and he wanted to congratulate one of our largest business partners," she said taking a scroll out of her pockets and handing it to her.

"Shouldn't you give that to Harry," she asked, regretting it as soon as she did. How was she to be a politician if she let her emotions control her like this.

Greengrass gave a small smile before her face went impassive again. "You are Heiress Potter and as you are a bonded pair, you have equal say as your future Lord. I acknowledge your standing," she said calmly.

Hermione blinked. Did the girl just say that Hermione was part of the Peerage now, that she acknowledge that and the fact that her house was of higher rank. All the signs that Susan was showing her were there.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass," she said.

Daphne gave a genuine smile this time. "I am actually Heiress Greengrass now, recognized as the future Lady Greengrass."

Again, Hermione blinked. She didn't quite get it. She could smell the attraction between her and Zabani. It was unmistakable that they had shared a room a few times. She witnessed Blaise coming out of her room after they came back from Easter. She wasn't sure what to say. "Congratulations, Heiress Greengrass."

Her confusion must have shown. "Blaise and his family have agreed to have my family adopt him as blood. We are betrothed and he will be Lord Greengrass on his twenty-first birthday."

It made sense now. That had happened fast. Daphne didn't smell like she had gone through her first heat yet, but she was getting close. "I see. Then give Heir Greengrass, or is it still Zabani? Either way, give him our congratulations."

Daphne inclined her head. "Thank you, Hermione. He will be a Greengrass after we are married."

She looked at Blaise, who was listening also. He still wore the haughty expression she always knew him to hold, but inclined his head in deference to her. How much had changed in the last two weeks?

First Draco. Now Daphne. Their world felt more upside down than sideways now.

"There is also something else of great importance I would like to talk to you about," Daphne said.

She looked at her. "What is that, Daphne?"

Daphne took in a breath before letting it out. "As I just told you, Blaise is going to take up the position of Lord at twenty-one. That means that my father is going to step aside in the Wizengamot so he can focus on our family business. There is a rumor, or should I say we overheard some of your allies and you, that there is a new coalition forming. One that will champion the rights of creatures."

She stopped breathing for a moment. The Greengrasses led the third largest coalition in the Wizengamot. Eight votes, with three of them being Peerage seats. Added to the twelve that were certain to be on their side by the time Blaise turned twenty one, that could give them a full third of the Wizengamot in their pockets. If the ones that followed Dumbledore were to join them, then they would have over half. With over half, they would have control over most things in the Wizengamot. With a coalition like that, the lives of creatures and muggleborns could improve exponentially.

It wouldn't be the two-thirds they needed to pass everything, but it would give them a huge amount of power.

She thought very carefully about what she said next. "Are you saying you would like to form a coalition or become Allies?"

Daphne looked at her for a long few moments before motioning to Blaise. "The Greengrasses can only pass the House down through a patriarch. He will claim the Scionship when we are married first weekend in July. I have the permission of my Lord-Heir, but I think he should join in this."

Hermione nodded. She had the same rights as Harry and she was pretty sure Harry didn't really want to take up this kind of thing. This could be her first real test to see if she was cut out for the Wizengamot. They waited for Blaise to join them.

Daphne was going to be the Alpha of their pack. There was no doubt. The wizarding world or magic didn't really care though. There were ways things worked or were bound by the Charter of the Ministry or other ancient magics. Having the House tied to the male side of the line, meant Daphne could not make any deals without her Lord or Lord-heir. It was an old world view she whole-heartedly opposed. She was thankful Harry did too.

"Heir Greengrass," she said to Blaise.

"Heiress Potter," he said back, inclining his head. "Should we not wait for Heir Potter to return, Daphne."

She shook her head. "Harry is not feeling well and needed some fresh air. I am of equal Peerage and can talk for him."

Blaise frowned. Daphne accepted it. Maybe some of their conversations over the last few months had made an impact. The fact that she had now accepted Blaise and knew Tracey was going to be married off also probably helped. "We can discuss this here and now. I would propose a Coalition. I won't rule out the possibility of something more in the future, but some of our current Alliance would not side with the Potters under any circumstances."

"I am to understand, that the coalition you are proposing will only be used for easing the suffering of our lot or other creatures?" Hermione understood. They would not be guaranteed the eight votes of the Greengrass Alliance, but they would vote with the Potters should items come up concerning their status as werewolves, and probably other creatures.

"For now. My father does not know of this. I will be sending him a letter this evening. I am sure he would like to meet with your Regent on this matter once he understands," she told her.

"I would prefer him to talk with Lord Black or Lady Longbottom. They will be representing our interests until one of us can take up the Potter's seat," she told her. It was even more imperative that she really talk with Harry about when she turned seventeen. This could help with other issues they were facing.

Daphne nodded. She let her mask fall. "Hermione, I have a much more personal matter to discuss."

"Daphne, I told you we can watch over her," Blaise said.

Daphne shook her head. "I won't have her hurt again, Blaise," she said with a command in her voice. Daphne was close to being of age for a wolf. Hermione had a feeling her first heat would happen in the next moon or two.

Blaise gave her a hard look and then nodded. "Hermione, as you know, my sister Astoria is still in Slytherin. She has not had an easy time of it since I became this thing," she said looking at herself in disgust.

Hermione didn't hesitate. Daphne's sister had never treated any of their pack wrong. She had never heard Astoria ever speak unkindly of them. The girl was innocent. "We will protect her if she doesn't mind being seen with us or our allies."

Daphne's shoulders slouched. "She has friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that have been helping her. What can I give you in return?"

"Nothing. Harry would never ask for anything and neither shall I. Is it safe for her to remain in Slytherin House?" She had no clue what she could do to help the girl in that den of snakes, but she could talk with Professor McGonagall and Remus.

"I am not asking a small favor, Hermione. There are a few that mean her and us real harm," she said.

"Tell her what happened over Easter," Blaise spoke up.

Daphne frowned. Hermione hadn't heard of anything happening over Easter. "You swear to never repeat this," Daphne said to her.

"Can I tell Harry?"

"Yes." Daphne let out a long breath. "Astoria was accosted on the grounds. Her friends said a group wearing masks found them and chased them. She had a few cuts and stings. The Headmaster says he can't find who did it and the DMLE is just as stymied. I have my suspicions, but they can't find any evidence. The Governors have voted to keep this silent."

"Why would they do that," she asked, concerned.

"Have you seen what we are now," Blaise answered. "Daphne's father and mine have made a few votes this year that are not popular among the Pure-bloods. Mainly regarding the new Werewolf and Creature laws. They all know if they touch Daphne or me, then they will have the ICW to contend with. The only way they have not been found yet is because the attackers are being shielded from within the Ministry and they were given items to mask their magical signatures. My guess is that they also used different wands because all the upper years had their wands checked over Easter by the DMLE."

She frowned. With everything else her and Harry had been dealing with, she never thought about what this all truly meant for people like Daphne and Blaise. "Is it safe for her to remain in Slytherin House," she asked again.

"I don't know. My family has a few people looking out for her, but she is mostly alone. She doesn't have many friends in our House and she is too free a spirit to always conform."

"She can be downright nasty though when she wants to be," Blaise said to her.

"You did tease her about liking Nott for a week," she told him.

Blaise didn't betray any emotion as he sat up tall. "Where did she get that stinging gel? It felt like hornets were getting me for hours and Madame Pomfrey couldn't find a way to counter it."

Daphne gave a smirk. "The Greengrasses are known for our potion ingredients and potion making. Maybe you should think twice before ever crossing me."

Blaise eyed his betrothed, not looking comfortable. "Maybe I should."

"Daphne, I will talk with Professor McGonagall. If you think she is in danger, maybe we can find another solution," she said.

Blaise frowned and Daphne looked worried. "The rest of the House cannot know we went to a Professor. There are rules in Slytherin House and that is a sure way for her to lose any protection she is getting from our Allies."

Hermione was about to answer when she felt a sudden surge course through her. It was Harry reacting to something. A moment later, a searing pain ripped through her shoulder and she cried out, falling off her chair. She clutched her shoulder. Harry was in pain somewhere.

"Hermione," Daphne called out. They both rushed around the table.

"Harry," she said through the pain. "Harry is hurt." Daphne leaned down and put a hand on her arm. "You have to find Harry! Please!"

"Blaise, go find a Professor. Tell them Potter is hurt. Where is he, Hermione," Daphne asked.

Another shot of pain coursed through her and she cried out. It was searing hot. "Blaise, just go."

"Prim," Hermione said through tears. A moment later their other house elf appeared. She clutched her shoulder harder.

"Mistress," the elf said scared to see Hermione on the floor, curled up and panting with the pain.

"Get her to the Hospital. Heir Potter is hurt somewhere in the castle. Get him next," Daphne told the elf.

"Dobby was following Harry," she said.

Prim looked at her hurt Mistress and then the Greengrass girl. "Help your mistress," Daphne ordered.

The elf nodded and there was a crack. A breath later, she found herself in the Hospital wing on a bed. "Help! Please! My Mistress is hurt," Prim called out.

There was a scuffle. "Dear Merlin. What is going on."

"Harry. You have to get Harry. Dobby, where is Harry," she said in gasps. The pain was getting worse.

A second later, there was another crack. She looked over to see a bloodied Dobby swaying over Harry. Blood was already seeping down two cross bolts in his shoulder and he looked white, his eyes closed and breathing labored breaths. Her heart sank to see him.

"No," she cried out.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Third Task Rules

**A/N: I have heard those that may not like it so I will warn you now. The next few chapters will have some cliff hangers. There is much going on at the same time and posting 15 thousand word chapters is just way too long.**

**A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 34**

**May 3, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry stomped down the hall. His wolf cried out for stealth. It was thrashing as though it sensed some danger that he was supposed to pay attention too. He ignored it. His thoughts were still wrapping around the fact he had housed a piece of the bastard in him. The thing that had killed his parents had used him to survive. It had used him to take over Quirrell.

The thing that had almost taken over Ginny was another piece of that foul thing. He had killed the book. But not before the basilisk had almost killed him.

The dementors had killed the part that had been in his head. All those years of headaches and pain and his link to Voldemort was gone now.

That night the dementor ate part of Voldemort, it was the first time he had realized how he felt for Hermione. When the thing had been removed, his power was strong enough to break through all the enchantments and potions that had been used on him. Hermione had done the same. He remembered how her eyes burned with feelings for him.

Then they had been torn away again.

All those years of torment at the hands of his relatives had been Dumbledore protecting him, knowing that the thing was in his head. The blood wards had been as much to keep the thing contained as it was to keep him safe. There was a nagging thought that if those wards hadn't been there, then he could be the next Dark Lord. Hermione would be dead. The contempt the man felt for muggle borns was legend. The words he had said to his own mother that night. The thoughts that the dementors had dredged up in him made the contempt he felt for her and his father for sullying his blood that way very real.

He felt the danger to his Pack. He had to find a way to protect them.

That was what was really eating at him. He was the Alpha. He was supposed to protect them. Hermione and Remus were his seconds. They would stand with him, but it was his responsibility. As a wolf, his strength was in his pack. He knew that. Leaving Hermione a few minutes ago was hard. It was a large part of why his wolf was fighting him so hard. It needed its pack. It needed his family. Harry did too, but he needed to think alone. He couldn't let Hermione convince him to let her help. She was too important to lose.

Harry stopped in some random alcove in the hallway by the charms classrooms and put his back to the wall.

So many things ran through his head. He felt as though he had lost his focus. Up until a few weeks ago, all he worried about was keeping his pack safe and getting through Hogwarts. Now there was so much more. _Neither shall live while the other survives._ Dumbledore had been very clear in his feelings that Harry was the one destined to kill Voldemort. He had offered to personally train Harry.

Harry would spend as little time around the insane man as he could. Could he do this without Dumbledore's help though?

The bell rang.

Shortly after, people were making their way out of their classes. Harry didn't look up. They all smelled and sounded like they always did. Those that didn't notice him were too wrapped up in their own lives. They laughed, argued and talked of things like the latest Zonko products or the last task that was coming. He could tell the ones that noticed him.

There was always one of three reactions. The most pungent was fear. Many feared them, even some of those that seemed to support them. Next was the sour smells of anger or hatred. It didn't matter that his pack and him hadn't hurt anyone or caused much of the issues this year. They were guilty by association or because the Wizarding world in general feared and hated all werewolves. To much bad blood over too many years.

The last were those that accepted them. Maybe only a quarter of the people they ever met or dealt with felt completely at ease with them. Their smells were sweeter, or more mellow. He liked those smells.

His wolf pawed and whined in the back of his head. Something about it caused Harry to pause. This was different than the war he had had with himself for the last week or more. Sighing, he let his beast to the front. The second he did, he noticed it. It was a smell. A different smell. It was fear with revulsion and what he associated with someone hurting.

Looking up, he followed the smell to see four girls standing not too far away. It was hard to see them through the crowd, but by their height, they would have to be first years. All four girls wore Griffindor colors. It was the snap of something mechanical that sent him on full alert. His wand was in his hand as he yelled, "Get down!"

The girls threw their cloaks back and he saw four crossbows pull up. It was one of those times things seemed to move very slowly. People looked at him. The girls with the crossbows were going to fire through the group of students between them. The only thought on his mind as he raised his wand was to get the innocent out of the way. The looks on their faces said it all. They thought he was going to attack them. He was being the monster they all thought him as.

His magic responded to his need and a wind surged out of his wand. It was strong enough to blast them off their feet and send the group of six Ravenclaws flying back. The four small girls behind them had raised the crossbows by that time and the unmistakable twangs of them going off reached his ears. He had been just fast enough to knock the Ravenclaws off their feet, but he didn't have time to raise a shield.

One of the bolts pierced his shoulder as the girls holding the crossbows were bowled over by the Ravenclaws. The pain was incredible and he cried out as he fell to the floor. It had hit his right shoulder and his wand almost fell from his hand.

Things seemed to speed up as people started to scream and rush away from the scene. "Get Potter," one of the girls said getting up and reloading the crossbow. The Ravenclaws were scrambling to get up. He stumbled to his feet and raised his wand. His arm wouldn't lift all the way. There was something really wrong here. More than just the searing pain in his shoulder. "You shall not hurt Harry Potter," an angry high pitch voice said from next to him. Dobby was about to snap his fingers.

"Dobby, stun them only," he rushed out.

He had seen these girls before. They had talked with them and hung out with Jason and Bonnie at times. They had always been accepting of them. He cast a shield as the other three stood up and the Ravenclaws scrambled away. Dobby snapped his fingers and the first girl took the full brunt of the stunning spell. She flew back a dozen feet before falling to the floor in a heap. The pain in his shoulder was growing. "_Protego Maxima_," he yelled. Three bolts hit the shield and bounced off. Dobby went to step around the shield and he grabbed the elf by the scruff of his tea cozy with his left hand and pulled him into the small alcove he had been sitting in.

"Dobby help Master," the elf protested. Harry threw the elf behind him. Three more bolts hit close nearby. They were reloading at impossible rates. He didn't want to hurt the girls. He felt something was wrong with them. He waited for the next volley before spinning around to face them. "_Accio crossbows_!" Two of them ripped out of the girls' hands. The last girl clung to the crossbow and moved a few feet towards him, her feet dragging on the floor. "Now, Dobby!" He had to growl out the words at the pain of lifting his arm.

The elf stepped out and snapped. He saw a broad red flash go across the hallway. It wasn't fast enough. Harry hadn't gotten the third crossbow. The bolt ripped into the same shoulder and his wand dropped. It felt like sharp shards were ripping apart his shoulder. He cried out again as he fell to the floor. The two crossbows he had pulled towards him hit Dobby and the elf was hurled over him.

There was the unmistakable click of a crossbow being reloaded. "_STUPEFY!_" It was Bonnie's voice. His pack was coming to him. "Jason, get the other one!"

"_Imobulus!"_ He looked up to see the original girl Dobby had stunned getting up. Jason's spell missed. Bonnie's didn't as she cast another stunner.

The pain in his arm was searing and he felt it starting to spread through his body.

"Harry!" Jason was panicked rushing to his side.

"Are there more!" She looked around wildly. "That is Harriet, Ulia, Veronica and Amanda!"

Harry was panting, fighting to stay awake as he felt the pain seeping farther into his body. Something was wrong. "Master Harry," Dobby said.

"Dobby, get him to the Hospital Wing," Bonnie ordered.

"What is going on here," he heard Flitwick before Dobby put a hand on his arm and a second later he crashed into a bed in the hospital wing. His shoulder and the bolts in it jarred into the mattress and he blacked out from the pain.

**-oOo-**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Draco hated the long walk to Hogsmeade. It was a warm day and dust kicked as they walked. He much preferred those days that the carriages ran, but this wasn't a normal Hogsmeade weekend. The three others with him were proof of that. He walked in the back of a line with Krum, Delacour and Diggory. Diggory walked next to him. They had been asked to join the _Daily Prophet _and other publications for a photoshoot and interview after a news conference meant to announce the last task.

Why this couldn't have been done at the school, maybe after dinner tonight, he didn't know.

He also didn't like leaving Pansy or Tracey behind. In three days he was going to marry Tracey. They had postponed it a week because of some strange concern with the werewolves last Saturday. He wouldn't slip at calling them anything bad. Pansy had been as good as her word over Easter when he had slipped after she had warned him. He had been forced to sleep in a large chair in his room. Some point after midnight Pansy had curled up in the chair with him, but he knew not to even think that way now.

It wasn't as hard as he thought now that he was spending more time with Tracey and the others.

"So, you think they will have hostages again," Diggory asked in a low tone. Delacour was far enough ahead not to hear them.

The dark hair boy looked nervous. Draco was too, but not because of what the boy asked. "No. The Tournament has never had two events in the same tournament with hostages," he told him.

Diggory didn't look relieved. "I read that too. I swear if they lay a hand on Angelina I will challenge the cup before I put her at risk again."

"You weell 'ave to get in line, Cedric," Fluer said from in front of them. "I won't allow another to die." Her voice was hard.

Draco felt his stomach clench. He had been the one to kill her sister. She looked like she still wanted to kill him most days, but she had been good to her word. Anyone that flocked around her had left his wife and betrothed alone. They had left him alone too, but he wasn't as worried about that. "I know they won't. It wasn't part of the original plans and the DMLE has forbidden it."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at him. Fleur threw her hair back. "Bon," she said.

After that, it was quiet.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, he was surprised to see how many people were there. Crouch stood with Bagman and the Judges. It was the first time Draco had seen him since February and the man didn't look well. He looked to have lost weight. His normally perfect hair looked greasy and his eyes looked sunken. It was so off, Draco wondered what was wrong.

Bagman, like normal, was his congenial moronic self. He clapped them all over the shoulder and dragged them all before the cameras a few times.

He held back a sneer to see Skeeter. The bitch needed to be taken down a notch. She had managed at one point or another to drag all their names through the mud. The last few weeks had seen Tracey's name in the _Prophet _a dozen times and not the way he wanted. She was going to be his wife and he didn't want her traumatized.

A dozen other reporters had gathered for the event.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Bagman said loudly when it seemed like everyone he wanted was there. Draco didn't miss the man waited for two Aurors to step into the Inn before starting. "So, we are now five weeks from our final event of the Triwizarding Tournament. You have all been invited today to hear what our four Champions are to face."

Draco groaned. "Air bag," he said quietly.

Diggory gave a small smile before taking on his annoying smirk.

"Right, so, Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed to let us change parts of the grounds to a great race. Our Champions shall be challenged in a series of obstacles that will have Audience viewing as they race around the grounds. The objective will be to collect twelve of sixteen items and the first one to make it back shall be declared the winner," Bagman said with enthusiasm.

"Now, I know we have had some bumps and complaints about this tournament," he started.

"You call the death of Gabrielle Delacour a bump," someone said from the reporters. Draco hadn't seen the person speak, instead trying to keep his face from mottling.

"And what of the incompetence that a twelve-year-old wizard was allowed to enter," the snippy voice of Rita Skeeter.

"There will be a question and answer session after this announcement," Crouch said stepping forward.

"Right. Right," Bagman said getting his bluster back. "We have had some unfortunate events, but that is all part of the Tournament and Champions are cleared of all responsibility per Tournament rules."

"Are you saying that to avoid the ICW charges against you," Skeeter spoke up again.

Crouch looked sour. "Save your questions for later. Ludo, get to the rules of the race."

"Right," Bagman said. He took a few parchments out of his pocket. "The Rules. The champions shall be given a packet of general information when they leave. The race can be completed by any magical form of transportation except portkey or apparition. Sixteen stations shall be setup in the castle, on the grounds and in the Dark Forest. Each station shall pose a threat, puzzle or magical trial they must complete to receive a badge. They must collect twelve badges and return to the start location. The first to do so shall be the winner."

"As for the Stations. They are in sequential order. A Champion can pass up to four stations but must complete any remaining stations after that to move onto the next."

"The Champions shall be given just under sixteen hours to do so. If none of them can complete the task, then each badge will be worth 3 points. This will be added to their current total and the Champion with the highest point total shall be the winner. "

"The event shall start at sunrise, June 7, and end at sundown. The Champions shall start in order of their points. Each Champion shall be docked four minutes for each point they are behind the leader. Meaning Mr. Krum shall start first. Mr. Diggory shall be four minutes behind him. Mr. Malfoy shall be thirty-two minutes behind and Ms. Delacour shall be thirty-six minutes behind. Each Champion shall be able to take with them one satchel or backpack able to hold up to half a square meter, a single bottle able to hold up to 3 liters of fluid and the standard gear for a Champion. They may carry up to five objects in a standard size pocket and anything they can carry in a hand, like a broom."

"Thank you, Ludo," Dumbledore said stepping forward. "Lastly, I would like to say that Tournament staff will be present at each challenge and three squads of Aurors will be available. Hogwarts is putting all its support behind the safety of our contestants and spectators."

Draco had heard what he really needed to know. Thirty-two minutes out of almost sixteen hours shouldn't be that much of a handicap, he hoped. He felt Fleur should start before him, but she had been docked more points in the second event for not finishing and having to be saved twenty minutes in. He had lost almost as much for the destruction he had caused, but was higher than Fleur because he had saved his hostage. Personally, he should have gotten zero points.

Thirty-two minutes. It was to be a marathon of events. He needed to complete twelve of them. That was it. He could prepare now and knew he had five weeks. Sixteen hours to complete. He doubted the events would be easy or quick. How was he going to last that long? He doubted a good breakfast would be enough to get through the day. Three liters of liquid. He didn't miss that they didn't specify what the liquid needed to be.

He was too busy thinking of what the event would be to realize he was being called on. Diggory elbowed him. "What," he said irritably.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel to be starting third," a man with red robes asked.

"I find it fair. Krum and Diggory are ahead in the points," he responded. What did they want him to say?

"Miss Delacour, Mr. Malfoy is obviously low on points after what happened to your sister..."

Her face turned dower. "Leeve my sist'r out of this," she said in a cool voice.

Draco kept the frown off his face. "I'm sorry, Miss Delacour, but this is important in your point standings..."

"I think that is enough questions for now," Dumbledore said.

"Quite right, Headmaster," Crouch replied. "The Games department will organize individual interviews as promised over the next week. For now, let's wish all our Champions good luck."

Draco was happy to be walking out. As they were, an Auror pushed his way in. Draco gave the man a dirty look. "Malfoy," Krum said behind them as they left.

"Krum," he said to the crooked nose Bulgarian. Almost all year, he had given Draco the cold shoulder and spoken no more than a few words at him. He felt apprehensive to have the boy call on him.

"I vould like some vords. My father vants to give your family a letter," Krum said.

"Then send it to my father," He told the boy. Krum started to head towards an alley. He had no intention of following the boy in there.

"This is private," Krum told him.

Draco shook his head. "You can send it to my father by owl post."

The door to the Three Broomsticks slammed open behind them. The three Aurors marched out followed by the Headmaster. "Round up all students in Hogsmeade and have them congregate at the Auror's Office," he heard Dumbledore say.

Krum grabbed his hand. "What are you doing," he said angrily as the older boy grappled his arm. There was a blank look on Krum's face as he forced a rope over his hand. Draco started to fight back. His hand was almost to the boy's face when Krum pulled the rope. It had a slip knot in it and as soon as the rope fully encompassed his forearm, he was lifted off his feet as a hook grabbed him behind the navel. The rope was a portkey and he was being transported to somewhere he didn't know.

It was an uncomfortable feeling lasting minutes, meaning he was going far away from Hogwarts. He tried to reach for the rope, but was being flung through the air as he went. Someone who only just understood how to cast it must have done it. It was typically a much smoother ride. It ended by the portkey slamming him bodily into a hard floor. "Omph," he let out as air rushed out of his lungs.

He didn't have time to even roll over before someone called out, "_Accio wands_!"

The one in his pocket slipped out and zoomed away. Draco tried to cough but couldn't. He started to roll. "I know you have more than one, boy. _Accio wands!"_

The voice was accented and familiar. This time the wand in the holster on his lower left leg responded to the spell. He was dragged across the floor by his leg. His face hitting on a few edges of something in the floor. Someone grabbed his leg. "Ah, smart boy."

Air finally rushed into his lungs and he took in greedy breaths. His pant leg ripped and he felt something cut into his leg. He cried out at the pain.

"Don't hurt him," another voice hissed. A chill went through him. He recognized that voice. It was an associate of his father. They both were.

"Shut it," the first man said cutting his holster off. "Any more surprises, boy?"

"Go fudder yourself," he said angrily. The way his leg was being held he couldn't turn to see them. "Wait 'til my father hears. He'll finish you, Karkaroff."

"_Crucio,_" Karkaroff barked out.

Needles. White hot needles suddenly pierced every nerve in his body. He screamed and stretched in agony. His father had done this twice to him this year. Those felt like love bites compared to this. He screamed and screamed until it suddenly stopped. He rolled back onto his face. His body was spasming and convulsion as the sensations let up. His throat was horse and soar. All he could do was pant, his lungs still sore from hitting the floor.

"Your father should be dead about the time you are," Karkaroff said in pure hatred.

"Leave him. Let him wallow in his piss for the last few days of his life," the other man said.

He could do nothing but cry at the pain and this sudden change in his life after a door closed and he was plunged into darkness.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Bonnie ran as fast as she could. She had to get to their Alpha. Jason was behind her as she reached the stairs and jumped down them three or four at a time while holding onto the railing.

"Bonnie, that's too fast," Jason said behind her.

The Pack was in trouble and she couldn't leave any member behind. She slowed to run down the stairs one at a time. Jason caught up with her as she rushed to the next set of stairs. Others were still running and teachers were starting to move towards the stairs. "Bonnie," Neville called out.

"Harry was attacked," she yelled at him. Neville was becoming pack. If he followed her then he may just be her future mate.

"Shite," the boy cried out.

"Mr. Longbottom, language," Professor Sinistra called after them.

She ran down the stairs, pausing only long enough to make sure Jason and Neville were behind her. She took off towards the Transfiguration Corridor. It was the fastest way to the Hospital Wing. She was never more thankful to Harry and Hermione for pushing them on their training. She was at full sprint and barely breathing hard by the time they burst into the halls around the courtyard.

"Ms. Green," Professor McGonagall called at her. "What is the rush?"

"Harry was attacked on the third floor," she yelled at the Professor. She had time to see the Professor's face blanche before they were past her and she bowled her way through a group of sixth or seventh years that were entering the corridor.

"What the hell mutt," a boy cried out.

"Leave off," Neville said pushing the boy back as he ran after her. "Bonnie, wait for us!"

She slowed just enough again to let them catch up. The air was nice as they burst onto the bridge to the main keep. She ran past or around students that were moving about. The next class was in less than ten minutes. Jason and Neville were forced to push their way through the gawkers looking at her. She was sure she looked wild with her hair flying behind her and her wand out.

She flicked her wand to throw the doors open. She ran in and the boys just made it before the doors started to close. She was starting to breathe a little heavy now. Another corridor. She bowled over two girls rounding the corner to the hospital corridor. She took the flight of stairs two or three at a time. She burst through the doors of the Hospital wing and skidded to a stop.

Harry was on a bed, his shirt and cloak gone. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him, black ooze already coming out of his wounds. Hermione was standing on the side of the bed, swaying and looking as though she was just barely standing. Hermione turned to see her burst through the doors. "Bonnie," Hermione said tearfully.

She moved to Hermione as the boys finally came into the room. "Someone. In my office. Cabinet closest to us. Anti-poison potions, second shelf down. One in a clear vial and red. The other in a small purple vial. Dittany and pain-relief," Madame Pomfrey said not stopping her wand work.

She turned when Neville said, "Got it."

Harry was starting to move. "Green and Whitman. Hold him down. Sit, Potter."

"I need to help Harry," Hermione said.

Bonnie pushed her down into the chair. "Hermione, sit." She ordered her alpha's mate. She would never dream of doing that, but in times of trouble, the pack worked together. Hermione put a hand to her shoulder as she tried to keep a hand on Harry.

"Ms. Green," the Matron snapped.

She turned to see Harry's left arm jerking and convulsing up and down. The Matron struggling to keep Harry down as she siphoned the ooze out of him. "Jason," she barked and grabbed Harry's arm. He threw her off the first time she grabbed. His strength was enough to send her off her feet and stumbling into the bed behind her. Jason tried to grab his feet. She moved back and this time she put all her weight, all eighty-seven pounds, onto him. She was just able to pin his arm and left shoulder down. Jason was kicked off.

"Take these," Neville said to Jason, pushing the vials into his arms. Neville grabbed Harry's legs and then leaned over him. It was enough to let the Matron work.

She heard the steps outside the Hospital wing. "Smith, guard this door. DMLE and pack only," Tonks said bursting into the ward. Professor Sprout was at her side.

"Tonks," Hermione cried out. Harry was starting to buck more.

"Almost there, Potter," the Matron said strained. "Pomona, three vials of blood replenisher."

The woman stopped for a moment to look at Harry before disappearing into the Matron's office.

Hermione stood up and stumbled to the Auror. "Tonks, help," Bonnie cried out as she was almost thrown off him again.

"Shite," Tonks said and moved to Harry. "Get Hermione," she ordered Bonnie.

Bonnie took a step back as Tonks was finally able to subdue him.

Hermione looking as though her world was falling apart. Bonnie moved to her and Jason stood nearby, looking towards the door as more footsteps came. She couldn't smell anything else except the foul junk coming out of Harry. He was Alpha. The pack was as strong as the Alpha and if they had each other. She didn't want another pack. Her wolf called out to Harry.

She moved to Hermione, feeling some spots on her chest and arms that would probably bruise. Hermione fell into her when she wrapped her arms around her Alpha's mate. Hermione needed her pack. She needed Harry, but Bonnie would have to do. "Get me to his side," Hermione ordered after a moment. Bonnie did as ordered, though more out of caring. This was her family.

She brought her to Harry. He was starting to settle and Hermione took his hand. Tears were leaking down the girl's cheeks. To see Harry feebly struggling now, his shirt and cloak removed, blood over half his chest and on his pants and looking very pale, her heart broke almost as much as her sisters. She couldn't keep the tears leaking from her own eyes.

The black ooze suddenly stopped and fresh blood started to come out of the wound. "Pomona, dittany," she ordered. "Where are those potions?"

"Here," Jason said stepping up to her.

She grabbed the first of the antidote potions, held it over Harry's stomach and it soon disappeared. She repeated it with the five other potions before taking a step back and sitting on the bed behind them. "You can get off him now." After taking a breath, the Matron stood and came to Harry's right side again.

"He's going to make it," Hermione asked. She could hear and smell the worry.

"Most of the poison is out of him. Give me a few to see what other damage there is. Are you hurt, Mrs. Potter," she asked. "I see you holding your shoulder." Professor Sprout was still standing beside the Matron. Now that the fowl stuff was gone from Harry, her wolf was starting to smell other things. She very much liked Professor Sprout, but her wolf was agitated at a different smell from her.

Hermione shook her head. "No. He was alone."

Bonnie felt the pain in that statement. A wolf should never be alone.

"An elf took him here," the Matron said starting to cast her wand over Harry.

"Dobby," Hermione called out.

"Here, Mistress," a squeaky voice said. She looked to see him come out of a dark corner between a bed and a night table across the hall. He was wringing his ears and pulling on them. His head had a gash on it that was bleeding and one of his green eyes was almost swollen shut. "Dobby tried to protect Master Harry, as Mistress wanted. Dobby stunned the bad girls as Master Harry ordered. Dobby did bad," the elf said pulling on his ears harder. "Dobby missed the last girl."

"Dobby, stop," Hermione told him. The elf stopped in mid pull. Another house elf came up to Dobby. Prim reached out a hand to him.

"Pomona, will you take a look at that elf," she asked.

"What happened," Tonks asked them.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I let him go on his own. I asked Dobby to follow him."

"Dobby did as Mistress asked. Dobby didn't see the girls until Master Harry knocked the others down and was hit," the elf said through tears. He went to grab his ears again.

"Dobby, no," Hermione ordered. It was one of the few times she had felt the unmistakable order in the command. "You did as I asked. Do not punish yourself."

"Dobby tried to protect Master Harry," he said with large tears leaking out of his eyes. "Master ordered to stun only. Dobby wanted to blast them."

"It was my friends from Gryffindor," Bonnie said tearfully. Neville moved in behind her and she reached for his hand. Hermione leaned into her. "I had to stun Ulia and Amanda. Dobby had already stunned the others, but he had been hit by some crossbows when Harry dropped his wand. I think Harry summoned them. Jason and I heard it start. We tried to get there as fast as we could. We were only around the corner just having got out of class with Flitwick."

She was starting to blame herself as much as the wolf was. They had seen Harry in the alcove, but she could tell their Alpha wanted his own space. She should have gone over to him. Her Alpha wanted alone time, but she smelled his conflict. A hurt or unsure Alpha was not healthy for the Pack. A pack stays together. She should have stayed with him.

"Bonnie and Dobby, thank you," Hermione said turning back to Harry. "You saved him. Jason, you too."

There were more steps outside the door. "I'm sorry, this is a quarantined area per the DMLE. Mr. Lupin, you can go in."

"I am the Headmaster. That is my student hurt in there," she heard the Headmaster as Remus came in.

"Is he going to be alright," Hermione asked. She wrapped her arm her sister as she felt Hermione leaning more heavily into her.

Poppy looked up. "I should really talk to only Mrs. Potter and Professor Lupin."

"We are all Pack here," Hermione said with conviction.

"It's ok to tell us all, Poppy," Remus said agreeing.

Sprout came to stand next to Pomfrey. "I got most of the poison out, but there was much more than when Mrs. Potter was hurt in February. He has lost a good amount of blood and will take a few days before he will have to stop taking the blood replenisher potions. I am more concerned with his shoulder. He was hit with two cross bolts. His collar bone and the top of the scapula is shattered. There is enough ligament and muscle damage that would make it hard to heal even if his magic wasn't nearly exhausted. He fought the poison as hard as he could. I think a normal lycanthrope would have died before he even arrived here."

Hermione tried to stifle a sob. She let go of her rock to wrap both arms around Hermione.

"Remus, I can't risk anymore healing until his magic grows stronger."

"I will give him my magic." Hermione tried to stand on her own, but she was using Bonnie to stand at the moment.

"I think not, Mrs. Potter. You look ready to fall over," the Matron told Hermione.

"I will give him my magic," she said more forcibly. She felt something from Hermione.

"Stop her. She will exhaust herself," Pomfrey ordered.

"You will do nothing," she growled at Bonnie. Bonnie felt the command and didn't move. Neville wasn't affected by the command and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"You'll hurt yourself," he told her.

"No!" Hermione cried out as Neville gently pulled her hand off Harry. "He needs to heal!"

Tonks stepped up between Harry and Hermione. "Hermione, that's enough. We don't need you hurt like Harry too."

"Bonnie, stop them," Hermione cried.

She moved to follow her Alpha's command and found Neville wrapping his arms around her arms in a bear hug. Tonks took Hermione and gently pushed her back onto the other bed.

"We need to help Harry," Bonnie told him.

"I know, Bonnie. Madam Pomfrey is," he said back in a gentle tone.

She watched Harry laying there. He was breathing, but his breaths were shallow. He looked so pale. The blood was still drying on him. Madam Pomfrey spoke. "Mrs. Potter, if you don't settle down, I will put you to sleep myself."

She turned to see Hermione struggling against Tonks to get to Harry's side. "Please," Hermione begged.

There was a white light and Hermione suddenly went limp in Tonks' arms. Bonnie gave a choked gasp and started to struggle against Neville. Tonks had just done something to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said softly.

"Let me go," she told Neville angrily.

"Easy there, Jason. She is only asleep," Remus said behind them.

"It'll be alright, Bonnie," Neville said not letting her go.

"Bonnie, settle down." The gentle command from their Beta calmed her some.

Tonks lay Hermione down on the bed. She looked upset. "Tell me you can heal that boy. I don't like stunning my family like this."

She turned to Madam Pomfrey and stopped struggling. She knew Hermione was alright.

"Remus, he needs to go to Saint Mungo's. I can't do anything else for him here and I don't want to risk his wife exhausting herself," she told him. "I should also check her shoulder. She had been holding it since she arrived."

She didn't take her eyes off of Harry.

All this time, a large argument had been raging in the hallway outside the Hospital Wing. Remus nodded his head. "Have them let the Headmaster in. Poppy, he will go. I will go with him. The rest of you are to stay here. Hermione will need you when she wakes. How long before she can travel," he asked Poppy.

Tonks nodded and walked towards the doors.

"I need to check her over first. My guess would be tomorrow. If this is their bond she is feeling, she needs to recover some before she gets near him. I do not doubt she will try to channel her magic to him."

Remus shook his head. "No. She would not hesitate."

"What happened," Albus asked walking in. "I came back from Hogsmeade as fast as I could to have four stunned first years on there way down here and..." He trailed of as the old man took in the site of Harry and all them. "Dear Merlin. Will he live?"

"He needs to get to St. Mungo's now," Remus told him. "I only let you in so you can make a portkey to get him there."

She turned to see the Headmaster give their Beta a nasty glare before his features evened out again. "Very well," the man said after a moment of Remus staring him down. "Poppy, inform St. Mungo's he will be coming in about five minutes time."

She nodded. "Make sure she doesn't wake. I will take a look at their elf after her," she told them all. Bonnie choked back a sob. They were being separated at a time she knew they needed to be together.

"Neville, let me go," she asked.

He did this time and she moved around him to be at Hermione's side. Harry looked so frail she didn't trust touching him. She could be there for Hermione though. As the adults worked out some other details, she took the thin hospital blanket and pulled it up over Hermione.

She then took Hermione's hand as she sat on the side of the bed. Neville was next to her again, as though looking over her pack. She would never be able to thank him for this. As she sat there, it dawned on her that Hermione had referred to them all as Pack. Did that mean Neville was Pack now?

She didn't have time to ponder that as Dumbledore moved towards Harry. She stifled her wolf. She knew this was the man that had made her Alpha so vulnerable. She wanted to attack him. Her lip curled into a half-snarl looking at him.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, some soot on her face. "Albus, they are ready for him. How many are going?"

"Just myself, Poppy. Dora, contact Sirius to meet us there. I would prefer for you to stay here," Remus said to his mate.

Tonks nodded. "Just keep him safe. Hermione is already going to be upset enough for me stunning her."

Remus nodded. "Albus."

The Headmaster moved to the bed. A moment later, a stretcher was conjured below Harry. The man touched the stretcher and it glowed a blue color for a second. "Remus. Three, two..."

"Portus," someone said quickly and reached around Remus to touch the ring on Harry's hand.

"N..." A shocked looking Remus just got out before they both disappeared. She was so shocked that she hadn't noticed it was a plump Professor Sprout still holding her wand out to where Harry's hand had been.

She smelt it though. It overpowered almost everything. It was a pungent smell of revulsion, fear and pain. It wasn't the revulsion she usually smelled towards them. It was different.

"_Stupefy!" _Tonks called out behind her a fraction of a second too late. It just missed Remus as he disappeared and caught Sprout square in the chest. The blank expression on the Professor's face didn't change as she was blasted off her feet, flew over two beds and crashed sideways in the side of the third bed.

In the time it took the Professor to fly back, Dumbledore had spun on his flying Professor, shock on his face. Tonks was already halfway to where Sprout landed.

Neville pulled his wand and stepped between Hermione and her and the Professor. She was much slower in pulling her own wand, too shocked to understand what just happened.

Tonks was at the Professor's side. "_Enervate_," she growled out. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!"

"Auror Tonks, you will release my Professor now," Dumbledore ordered pulling his own wand.

People burst in from the hallway. "Tonks," the man named Smith called out as he rushed to her side.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM," the Auror yelled again at a very bewildered Professor.

"Release her now, Auror Tonks," Dumbledore demanded again.

"What is going on," the other Auror asked.

"She did something to the portkey just before they left. Where are they," Tonks demanded.

"That isn't possible," Dumbledore said, lowering his wand a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sprout said looking scared and putting a hand to her head.

Tonks screamed and released the Professor's robes. Sprout fell to the floor. "Were are they," she whirled on Albus. "What did she do!"

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Albus! Harry didn't arrive at St. Mungo's!"

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped.

Sprout sat up. "Albus, what did I do," she asked scared. "I...I remember casting something."

"Where are they," Tonks said again. Sparks flew out of her wand.

Bonnie felt the panic in Tonks. Her own was rising. The door to the Matron's office burst open. One of its hinges actually breaking from the wall. "Where is he!" Remus stormed into the Hospital ward. It was obvious he had just come through a Floo fireplace. There was soot all over him. His magic was barely restrained. She felt it fill the hospital ward. It wasn't as strong as Harry's, but it easily matched or exceeded Hermione's. "Where is he!"

Healer Tonks walked in behind him. She looked concerned.

"Where did you send him," Tonks yelled again advancing on Sprout.

"I don't know," Sprout said. "I would never hurt a student."

"She was imperished," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't want to do it," Sprout said in tears.


	35. Chapter 35 - He knows!

**A/N: I have had the ending scene in this chapter in my mind for months. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy.**

**A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 35**

**May 4, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Remus let out a yawn. It had been a long night and it was now very early in the morning. Hermione had awoken last night screaming. She had been so distraught that the Matron had to give the girl a sleeping draught.

Bonnie was still at her side, head on the mattress and her hand next to Hermione's. Neither Jason or her were willing to leave Hermione's side. He suspected Neville would have been here too if he could have been, but he had volunteered to take Luna back to Ravenclaw tower when visiting hours ended.

Annabel lay in the bed next to the frizzy hair girl. Remus had seen Annabel's eyes open most of the night, her wand in her hand, watching over their pack. Only about an hour ago had she finally fallen asleep, her hands still clutching her wand.

The pit in his stomach had grown. He needed to be out there looking for Harry, but Amelia had convinced them to stay and watch over the younger members of their Pack.

Sirius was out there with Black Group trying to dig up anything they could.

Worse were the four young girls and Professor Sprout who had obviously been imperished and obliviated. As Head-of-House of Hufflepuff, she had access to how the wards works. Remus did too, but he had not researched it in the few months with how much was already going on. She had known that when the Headmaster makes a portkey, he opens a hole in the wards. It was secret that very few knew. Karkaroff must have questioned her before he had cast the Imperio curse on her.

Worse was that there was a warning. He had missed it. He had noticed the smell once Bonnie and Dora had described it. How he had never picked up on that before, he didn't know. It was probably because most imperished people he had met over the years he hadn't really had a base smell to compare to and they had tried to kill him, either at the command of the Death Eaters or other dark wizards. And truth be told, most of them hadn't smelt well either.

The fact the girls had been friends of Bonnie and Jason was hitting them hard. They had trusted them, probably still did to some extent, but were conflicted. It was them that had hurt Harry and made it imperative to move Harry to St. Mungo's.

Remus was still trying to think on what they had found.

The DMLE had swarmed the Castle and all the students had gone into lockdown. He had had no clue that Draco Malfoy was missing until his name hadn't come up in a roll call.

Witnesses had said they saw a scuffle between Draco and Victor Krum, then Draco vanished. The boy had put a portkey onto the Malfoy heir. They couldn't tell if Krum had done it of his own free will or had been imperished. Because of that, he was in a cell in the DMLE right now while the others were at St. Mungo's to see mind healers.

The larger question was the other missing people. Karkaroff had gone missing after the interview in Hogsmeade. Remus could only come to the conclusion that the man was involved. He was a Death Eater. Now knowing what he knew about Voldemort, anyone that had been marked would either still be a Death Eater or marked for death.

He swore if he found the man first, he would cut the man's balls off and feed them to him before he cut the man's head off. He knew it was his wolf, but he didn't disagree with it.

Also missing were two Aurors and a shop keeper from Hogsmeade. Remus didn't think they were involved in the kidnapping besides maybe being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But until they found them, or their bodies, it was impossible to know.

Dora shuffled in her chair between Hermione and Annabel before standing up. They had been sitting for a few hours. She stretched while keeping an eye on their charges and the doors.

Given the fact that Hermione was still able to wake last night, he had a good feeling Harry was still alive. A bonding as close as they had would probably see the other die within hours of the first. Since she was breathing and moving as though having nightmares from time to time was encouraging. It meant they had time to find Harry.

Remus stood and stretched also.

Dora walked over to him and he gave her a brief hug. He could smell the worry and fear on her. "We'll find him," Dora said to him.

Remus couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted to believe that.

She stepped back with a determined look on her face. "Green said he was going to have a briefing at six-thirty. I should get going if I'm going to make it."

"Who's outside the doors," he asked, smelling the four Aurors.

"Nasan, Cromwell, Olive and Peters. They are Shacklebolt's men. I trust them. Smith is going to meet me at the Station. If they have a lead, I will be going with them," she told him.

He nodded. His place was with their younger members. "You come back when you find him."

She gave him a tremulous smile. "Don't I always? Don't want you getting cold at night."

He gave her a wan smile before giving her a kiss. "Be careful."

She moved to put her forehead on his. "You too, my wolf."

**-oOo-**

**May 6, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione walked with Remus to the Headmaster's office. She didn't like leaving her pack behind, but she wouldn't have them around the man. Her wolf cried out to have them all near. It was all she could do to keep it together. She wanted to be out there finding Harry. He had been missing almost three days now and she was not doing well.

As she entered, there was a large fight going on between Bones and Dumbledore. Snape was being held by two Aurors. "You ordered him to make a known poison for students in your school," Bones said irate.

"I assure you. None of that potion was intended for any student at this school. My concern was for the other attacks and movement of the Lycanthropes you have been chasing for almost a year," Dumbledore said in a low, heated voice. "They have already been on the grounds once and near the town."

"Wizengamot Law and the School Charter does not give you the right to brew such poisons out of class and then not destroy it immediately without explicit permission. Ordering Professor Snape to do so is going to see you both in the DMLE cells today. How much of your stores were taken," she asked.

Dumbledore stared at the woman for a few heartbeats. Her mind was racing to understand this. Her wolf and her were still too hurt to not have Harry here. Tonight would be the forth night and they were no closer to finding him.

When the Headmaster answered, he looked sour. "Two hundred bolts, six crossbows, four large vials of potion and five silver daggers."

Bones looked ready to kill the man. "Someone stole a small arsenal and you didn't report this! Green, how many cross bolts did you find?"

"Forty. Looks like each girl received ten," he said. "And four crossbows with the Hogwarts crest on them."

It suddenly struck her what they were talking about. Her anger, fear and distress all came crashing in as she drew her wand and stepped towards the Headmaster. "It was you! You ordered those girls to kill Harry."

"Hermione, no," Remus said grabbing for her arm.

She was already casting a string of blasting and cutting hexes. Dumbledore was fast. His wand was out and they deflected into the ceiling. There was a series of explosions and parts of the roof collapsed over the Headmaster. She was able to get six spells off before Remus grabbed her arm and tackled her to the floor. Bones had spun and it was only the woman's stunner that kept Hermione from letting off more.

When she had been revived, Bones held Hermione's wand. The woman was crouching to be eye level as she had been sat in a chair with ropes around her. Shaking her head, her anger flared again when she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"I'll kill you if he dies," she spat at the man.

"That is enough, Mrs. Potter," Madame Bones ordered.

She turned her glare to the woman. "Don't stand in my way," she said. She felt her magic was unhinged and it spread out, sending Madam Bones and other's hair into the air like static electricity was everywhere.

Bones gave her a hard look. "You have two second to reign in your magic or I will stun you myself and you can spend time in my cells in Hogsmeade for attacking without provocation."

She didn't miss the distaste the woman felt for the Headmaster. It was only out of respect for the woman that she took in a deep breath and tried to restrain her magic. She really wanted to kill the man.

After a few, Bones nodded. "Remus, you can let her go now. She is going to sit and listen while we tell her about the investigation about her husband. I will give you your wand back when we are done. My threat still stands, Mrs. Potter."

She glared at the woman for a moment before the ropes loosened. If Remus wasn't Pack, she would want to kill the person who bound her too. "Hermione, the Headmaster is not responsible for Harry's disappearance. Listen." Remus was trying to reason with her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, sitting heavily back into the chair and turned her head back to the Headmaster. "You made the potions and weapons that almost killed Harry," she accused.

The man looked at her with a calm and placid expression. "As you heard, Mrs. Potter, a storage locker that was a precaution against others of your kind was broken into."

"And if we happen to go out of control you would have used them on us!"

His placid expression seemed to drop for just a moment. "Myself and my staff would never have been able too. Your Pack has seen to that."

In other words, the Headmaster would use them on her Pack if he could. She growled and moved to get up. Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, there is other information that is important. We can talk with the Headmaster later."

Her growl didn't drop until Madam Bones cleared her throat. "Now that that distraction is over. We called you up here, Mrs. Potter, because of your bond to Harry. Remus has said you can tell where Harry is?"

With the mention of Harry and their bond the situation came crashing back onto her. She felt as though she was fighting back tears again. It had been this way for days. She either lashed out at everyone or fell into pits of despair. Bonnie had slept with her the last two nights after the younger wolf had found her sitting in the Common Area in the middle of the night, just staring into the dying embers of the fireplace.

"I usually can, but haven't been able to since they took him," she said thickly.

Madam Bones kept an even face, but she could tell the woman was disappointed. "Thank you, Hermione," the woman said kindly.

"Where is he," Hermione asked.

Bones looked behind her to Remus before answering. "We don't know. It is fairly certain he was taken to the same place as Draco Malfoy. A Mind Healer was able to break the obliviation on Ms. Turgeon and they identified Headmaster Karkaroff as the last person she saw."

She sat up. The man had given them a wide berth all year. She had never cared for his scent. "Why," she growled. She wanted to know so when she killed him she would know if it was for a good reason or not.

"We don't know," Bones said.

She looked to the Headmaster. "He knows," she said. How could the man not know after what he had revealed to them last week? Dumbledore knew most everything going on in his school and it appeared the wizarding world at large.

The man returned her stare. She would see him dead. Her wolf wanted anyone that had ever hurt Harry or her Pack dead right now.

The room all turned to Dumbledore. The man's face quirked as though he was in pain. She knew he knew. He was fighting the bonds to protect them. She smelt the conflict and pain. After a moment, he slammed his good hand into the table. "Damn you Potters," he said angrily.

"Albus, what haven't you told us," Bones asked in a dangerous voice.

The man glared at Hermione. He looked to still be fighting the vows to them. "I have suspicions and rumors. Nothing that has been verified."

**-oOo-**

**A few days after the abduction?**

**Somewhere**

Harry sat up, leaning against the wall. It was dark and damp in the cell. There was no light source. No way to tell the passage of time. There was a vent somewhere as they did get fresh air. It was the only thing fresh they got.

It helped some to get rid of the stench of what he could only assume was days of piss and shite in a corner of the cell next to him and in his.

He assumed it had been two days he had been awake. Draco didn't know how long he had been here, only that Harry had been taken into the cell probably a day or two after him. He had been given three meals about the time his body felt hungry, so that was the only way they were counting. Three meals a day.

Harry's shoulder felt much better, but it was still achy, and he could tell his magic was still low. Whatever the hags were doing with him was making him recover faster than he thought he would, but it kept his magic low.

He bared his teeth as the smell of the hags and two packs would sometimes waft down on the air drafts. He didn't like the smell of them.

Even more, he hated that they were doing something to him that he couldn't really feel Hermione. He knew she was out there. He could tell she was alive and as well as she could be, but that sense of knowing generally where she was and her emotional state had been cut off. He hadn't realized that it really was there and that he relied on it until he woke and couldn't feel it.

He heard Draco move.

"Are you alright," Harry asked as loud as he dared. They knew not to talk in more than a whisper, otherwise their jailors would come and he would often have to listen to Draco scream for minutes as they used the Crucio curse on him. They never hurt Harry, even if they threatened him. He didn't know the difference why they would torture Draco that way but not him.

"Bright as the sun," Draco said bitterly.

Harry frowned. He would never wish what Draco had endured so far on anyone. The boy was defiant, but Harry could hear the difference in his voice. Draco was starting to give up. He couldn't let that happen. If they were to escape, he would need Draco. Harry wouldn't leave him behind. "Draco, listen. I am not sure what is going on here, but I think the hags will try to control me. If they ever force me to drink anything that turns me into a werewolf, know that they will not control me. Trust me that I will not hurt you."

His wolf had heard things through that air vent that he doubted Draco could hear or understand.

There was silence for a moment. "Potter, it can't be near the full moon yet," Draco said scared. "I don't think it's been more than three or four days we have been here." Harry could smell the change. Fear towards him, not just their captors.

"I know that, but there are things hags can do to a werewolf that almost no one else can. Have you noticed that every time one of them comes in here to heal me, it is a different hag?"

"I haven't really looked at them. Many times I'm on the end of a wand," Draco told him bitterly. His voice sounded thick, as though he feared them being overheard again.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I would never wish that on anyone. This is important though. I think they are trying to claim the Hag's Call on me. They will try to control me. If they do, they won't succeed. I may have to play along. Just trust me that I will not harm you."

"That makes no sense, Harry," the boy said. It was one of the few times he had called him Harry.

"I know but trust me. I want to see my wife and pack as much as you do yours. It may be our only chance," he told him. He had to get back to Hermione. His pack needed him. He needed his pack. He felt so alone being separated from them. The feeling was worse than it ever had been when he lived at the Dursley's. It was like a part of him was missing. A wolf was not meant to be alone.

He was also worried about his Pack. If the hags were able to claim him, then his Pack would be theirs as well. Harry had seen all the signs that Remus and Alexandra had warned them about. They had taken precautions. Ironically enough, Dumbledore had given him the best protection with all those potions. He was essentially immune to their silver now. He wasn't immune to cross bolts and the poisons on them.

"You bite me or kill me Potter, I'll haunt you and your Pack from the grave," Draco told him, some passion returning to the boy.

"Fair enough," Harry said.

He had waited until now to tell Draco because he smelt a few hags coming through the air shaft. He smelt five wolves too. He swallowed when the bolts on the door slid open. A moment later, the iron door creaked open. Two men in masks and black cloaks walked in. Harry felt a shiver run through him. It was time for whatever was going to happen.

"Do not hurt either of them," the mask to the right said. "That means no Crucio."

Draco laughed. "Guess someone didn't like you practicing on me, Karkaroff."

"Be quiet, boy, or your suffering will be worse than it already will be." There were a few flashes of lights from spells.

They moved towards Draco's cage. "Do not harm the boy. He will be needed after your Lord finishes with him." It was the hag with auburn hair.

Harry's mouth went dry. He suddenly knew what was going on. This was what Dumbledore had been worried about. The insane wanker knew a way to return to power. "Draco, remember," he said quickly.

"You will be silent, slujitor al zeilor," one of the hags ordered.

He growled. He felt the command, but it didn't hold sway over him. The auburn hair lady smiled. It was full of ugly teeth and malice. "You will be fun, my wolf."

He shook his head. "You have no right to call me that," he said getting up. Only his Mate or select few could do that.

Her smile grew wider. "Fight it now. It will make it sweeter when you will be mine by the end of the night."

"Ours," one of the other hags said sounding annoyed.

"Worry not, sisters. He will belong to the coven, but this one will be my greatest treasure."

"Ulliana, he is not yours," the one right behind her said angrily. She was a brunette. Whatever magic they used to hide what they truly were had faded on her. The sallow look, fetid yellow eyes and rotting teeth were repugnant to look on.

The one called Ulliana turned on her. "It is my skill and knowledge that have claimed the first two packs. It is my ability at potions that has brought this boy to be presented to our Gods. He will be mine, as much as he is the Coven's."

"Can you argue about this later. The moon vill be up in twenty minutes and ve need to get this brat to the Dark Lord," Karkaroff said before stepping towards Draco's cage.

Harry couldn't see the other one from his cage as he stood back from the door. It gave him an option to jump or charge them. He wished he had his wand, but he could draw on his magic if needed. He knew if he did, he only had a few spells before his strength may grow too weak to cast.

The hag hissed at the man. "Stay out of this, Wizard. This does not concern you or our contract."

The tall man stepped back into his sight. "Listen, hag. You are here under contract. You vill do whatever ve say."

The five hags closed ranks and stared at the man. "We are under contract, wizard. Our ways are our ways though. Do you wish to challenge us?"

Five large men stepped into the room from outside the cell. Harry eyed them. They were werewolves and they scared him some. His wolf growled at them. They were all very muscular, extremely hairy and with teeth more like a wolf and hands with long, claw like nails. It was very much like the descriptions of Fenrir Greyback he had heard. The man in the mask stood there. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking or looking at.

"We are protected by your contract. I doubt Fejulzia will take kindly to a broken contract," Karkaroff told her.

The women hissed, sending a shiver up his spine. "You dare use her name," the hag Ulliana started.

Karkaroff shut her off with a wave of his hand. "You are not the only ones that vorship the old Gods, hag. I know the vays and rights. Now, move out of the vay and get the other one to the cage. My Master vill vant him ready vithin the hour."

Ulliana bared her ugly teeth. "When this contract is up, I will kill you myself should you dare to approach us again."

Karkaroff laughed darkly. "Ve shall see. I know of novere else you can obtain some of the ingredients you need."

Her snarl didn't lessen, but at a wave of her hand, a path was made that the men and a stunned and floating Draco took. Harry felt his heart drop to see the panic in Draco's eyes. He wasn't stunned. He was immobilized. The smell of fear in the cells was as much Harry's as it was Draco's.

After the men walked out, one of the hags spit some brown stuff on the floor. Ulliana put her hand on the woman. "No. No curses. He is right. Fejulzia will not bless us if we break this contract."

The grey hair woman gave Ulliana a malevolent look. "He denigrates the Chief Goddess. All must pay for insulting her."

"You insult her more if you do anything to violate our contract. You know the price they offer for this," Ulliana said in a severe voice. "I will let your blood myself and lock your soul away if you threaten this. You know the other covens need that animal."

The grey hair woman snarled. "This is a bad deal, Ulliana. These are like all wizards. They will break the deal."

"The Goddess will see to it that this is done. Otherwise, they shall pay. Now, we need to start the ritual. Bring him," she said nodding to Harry. "I don't trust him to not think to escape."

The other five werewolves moved towards his cage.

**-oOo-**

Malfoy was floated out of the cells. His breath was starting to grow faster. He knew the types of masks the men were wearing. He had overheard his father a few times describe them, almost lovingly, to associates that did or still do believe in the Dark Lord's higher purpose. The black masks with silver highlights were meant to instill fear in any who saw them. They were also meant to mask the men behind them.

They moved him into a narrow winding staircase. It continued in both directions.

"Ve are taking you to a special place," Karkaroff said with a sneer. "Hope you enjoyed your last meal, boy."

He wanted to make a snide remark back, but only his eyes could move in the full body bind he was in. Apparently, they didn't want him to get any ideas about escaping.

His only hope might be Harry asking him to trust him.

The men turned to go down. They passed a window that showed a castle. He could only make out a wall and a large keep before he was walked past the window.

The men were quiet as they walked him down the stairs. At the base of the tower, they walked him out into the cool air. It smelt so much better than the cell and tower he had been in. He really didn't spend much time considering that. In the courtyard, he made out a deep circular pit with a wrought iron cage over it.

His blood ran cold. That was a dueling cage, but it could be used for other blood sport as well. Potter saying they would turn him into a werewolf screamed in his head.

"I hope Lucius decides to show. Should be good sport in there later," Karkaroff said.

"Will you be quiet," the other man snapped.

The men walked him across the courtyard and into an open cellar door. His breathing was growing faster the closer they got. Something smelled and felt off. They didn't hesitate to enter the stairs and walk down them.

Draco's head hit the top of the stairway. Spots rolled in his eyes and he would have probably cried out if he had been able too.

"Be careful, you daft idiot. We are not to harm him," the man spat at Karkaroff.

"He vill survive," Karkaroff told him.

It was a short set of stairs that brought them to a ritual room. Malfoy Manor had a room like this below the ground floor. He didn't think it had been used in a few generations. Old magic used rooms like this and they didn't practice this type of magic anymore.

They turned him so that he was facing the center of the room. A pot emitting a strange pearly white smoke sat simmering in the center of a circle. Runes were around the edges of the ring it sat in. From the angle his head was at, he couldn't really make them out. Pansy had pushed him on Runes this year.

To his left was a wooden cross with silver wrist and ankle manacles. He recognized them as power sappers. They were going to put him on the cross before that cauldron. He tried to struggle. He didn't want to be here. Only blood rituals were set up this way.

"Put him on the cross," a ratty voice told them.

The men didn't question as they levitated him over to the cross. "_Imperio," _Karkaroff said. Like when Moody had done this earlier this year, Draco felt his body follow the commands to hold his arms out. His mind was raging over what was happening while he just stood there and allowed them to hang him up.

Karkaroff flicked his wand and Draco was fully released. "Let me go," he demanded, knowing nothing else to say.

"And have you miss the rebirth of our Lord," the third man said. He looked up to see a man that looked mousy, with a twitchy nose, balding head and round belly. The man was holding something in his arms like a baby bundle and a snake was curled up at his feet. "Now, to begin."

With that, the other two took up positions around the cauldron and began to chant.

Draco struggled against the manacles, needing desperately to get out. After a moment, they paused and he looked up. The rat man reached his hands over the cauldron and dropped a sickly looking, raw skinned boy of long limbs into it.

"Now, Yaxley," the rat man called out.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given," the other man in the mask said. He took out pieces from a bag and the cauldron started to froth as soon as they reached the potions surface. It changed from a pearly white to mottled blue.

The rat man moved to the cauldron, whimpering and tears leaking down his face. "What are you waiting for, Pettigrew," Karkaroff spat.

Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew! This was the man that had betrayed the Potters. Pettigrew took out a long silver knife. "Flesh of the serv...v...vant, willingly given."

The knife slashed down, cutting his left hand off above the wrist as though the knife met no resistance and it splashed into the potion. Pettigrew cried out as blood started to spray out of the stump of his arm. Draco saw the cut bones for a second and closed his mouth. He was afraid if he opened it he would lose his last meal.

Karkaroff stepped over and took the silver dagger from the ground next to Pettigrew. He approached Draco. "Blood of thy enemy, forcibly taken," he snarled. The man grabbed his shirt and ran the knife down his front. His shirt ripped open and then he cut his sleeves off so he was bare above his belt.

Draco had the sudden fear they were going to cut his heart out. Why else remove his shirt?

"No. Ahhhh," he cried out as the knife cut into his forearm. It was deep enough to let the blood start pouring out of it, but he didn't think it was deep enough to stop him from using his arm.

"Stop your crying, boy. Feel lucky it wasn't your heart."

Karkaroff stepped over to the pot. It was now a violet purple color. He dropped in a few drops of Draco's blood before the pot started to roil and froth. Karkaroff stepped back quickly and dropped to his knees.

"On your knees, rat," Karkaroff barked.

A crying Pettigrew picked himself up, clutching his arm that now had a cloth over it. The man knelt like the others. Draco struggled even more. He didn't want to be here. They hadn't killed him, but that was probably because whatever was coming would.

The cauldron gave out a shriek like a tea kettle before cracking. The sound rattled his teeth and vibrated up the cross. The cauldron split in half and the smoke spread out along the floor. He saw a figure on its knees through the smoke and he stopped breathing.

The thing was completely bald. It's skin pale as weathered bone. Its hands and toes were longer than normal. "No," he breathed under his breath.

The thing took in a long breath. It moved its hands up to its head and slowly stood up. "Ah, to smell again," it said in a cool voice.

Draco watched the thing stand. It had the muscular body of a runner. The fact that there was nothing between its legs was disturbing. He didn't make a sound, too afraid to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before him.

The thing was facing him and it opened its eyes, they were a reddish hue and looked more snake like than human. A smile spread on his face to see Draco. "Ah, our honored guest. I would have preferred the Potter brat, but we can't sully our blood with that infection now, can we. I do admit, though, I had not expected him to survive this year. I would have preferred to see you complete the last task as well, to show you truly are the son of one of my largest enemies."

Draco was so afraid he wasn't sure how he hadn't wet himself. "Yaxley, my robes," the thing ordered the proffered man.

"My Lord," the man said next to him before getting up. He walked over to a table and took a pair of robes. Voldemort stretched out his arms and waited for the man to dress him. The wanker did it to show his supporters he was in charge. After he buttoned his robes, Yaxley backed away.

The thing smiled and Draco shivered. It was basking in the fact he had three people around him that worshipped him as a king. "My wand," he ordered.

A whimpering Pettigrew reached into his right pocket and held up the man's wand. Voldemort turned to the man and took it. "Ah, to feel the power again. _Crucio,"_ he said as though whispering to a lover. Karkaroff started to scream and fell over. After a few seconds, the man let up and Karkaroff lay on the floor. "_Crucio_!" This time the spell had more vehemence in it. Karkaroff screamed again and arched his back. It was a longer time before Voldemort stopped. "You please me to bring me back, Karkaroff, but I am still displeased about many things about you."

"Yes, my Lord," the man panted and shakily tried to get to his knees. The man's muscles were convulsing on and off.

Looking around, Voldemort snarled. "We should retire to where the entertainment shall be before we call our other Death Eaters. Get up Pettigrew." His scorn towards the man showed the man's disgust at his servant. Draco was shaking. How much worse would this man's Crucio curse be than Karkaroff's? "Come," he said flicking his wand at Draco. "Nagini, stay with me." The entire cross lifted and as his feet left the floor, he felt the strain on his body as his wrists and ankles were forced to carry his weight. The cuffs on his wrists bit into his skin.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Voldemort walked towards the stairs, him floating behind with the huge snake below him and the other three pulling up the rear.

Walking into the night air, he heard chanting nearby. It was discordant and guttural. It sent a chill through him as much as what had just happened. "Karkaroff, what are they doing," Voldemort nodded towards the cage.

"As you requested. The mutt will be ready for you soon."

The man smiled again. "Won't it be fun to have dear daddy watch the show," the man said towards him. Draco looked at the man wide eyed.

They walked out into the middle of the courtyard. Draco was left to float. His arms were starting to hurt with the strain of supporting his weight. "Your arm, Pettigrew."

The man had fallen to his knees near the Dark Lord. "Oh, Master. Oh, I am so grateful," Pettigrew started.

"Your other arm," Voldemort said in a calm voice.

"But, Master," Pettigrew whined.

"Your other arm, Pettigrew, before I change my mind."

"Y...y...yes, Master," the man said extending his right arm.

Voldemort grabbed the man's wrist and roughly pushed back the man's sleeve. Draco saw the Dark Mark. It was a black snake that slithered around a sword and skull. Voldemort gave a deranged expression of glee as he touched the mark. Pettigrew whined as the mark grew darker and almost seemed to be burning the man's skin. "Now, we shall see who is still loyal," the man said with a sneer.

After a moment, there was a crack as a shadow in pitch black robes and mask appeared. Another appeared a few seconds later. It was several minutes before more than a dozen figures appeared around him. Voldemort frowned. Or at least that was what he thought the man had done. "So few," he said softly. He looked around the circle that had formed around them. "Some are missing that are not in Azkaban."

He walked over to the nearest Death Eater. "Where is your partner, Goyle," he said swiping his hand over the man's mask. Lord Goyle came into view, his face twisted as though in pain before dropping to his knees.

"I don't know, my Lord. I have not seen my wife for weeks," the man said.

"I see." The Dark Lord looked very displeased. "And you have not looked for her?"

"It is not unusual for her to go out of country," Lord Goyle responded.

"Ah. So, is that why did not you searched for me then? You thought me just out of country? Like your wife?"

"No. No, My Lord," the man said groveling. "I never thought that."

"And how about you, MacNair? Did you think me just out of country?" He walked to the next man.

"No, My Lord."

"You thought me dead," the man snarled. He wiped his hand over the other man's face and again the man looked in pain as he kneeled. "You all thought me dead. Crabbe. Selwyn. The Carrows. And you Avery."

"My Lord, if we had any indication you had survived," Lord Avery begged.

"_Crucio!"_

Avery fell to the ground screaming. "There were signs," Voldemort hissed at the man. "Signs that two of my Death Eaters found."

Voldemort flicked his wand up and Avery stopped screaming. "There were signs, Avery. Ask Karkaroff. He found me before that rat Pettigrew. Did you, my faithful Servants, truly believe a fifteen-month-old baby could defeat Lord Voldemort?"

"Master," Pettigrew whined, sounding much weaker. Draco's breathing was coming in short spurts. He knew he was going to die. He wasn't ready to die.

"Yes, Pettigrew. You found me and brought me a source as good as Karkaroff to make our plans. For that, you should be rewarded," Voldemort said. "Do you not agree, Nott?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed. "Oh, you are all worms. My truest believers lay in Azkaban. I will free them and they shall be rewarded for never betraying me. Now, Pettigrew, hold out your arm."

The man held out his trembling arm. A moment later, a silver hand had replaced the one that had been cut off. "This is the type of reward a gracious Lord Voldemort shall give to his faithful."

The snake at the man's feet hissed at Draco as he stifled a cry. He had slipped and felt the shackles break the skin of his left wrist. Voldemort turned to him. "And now to the son of one of my most faithless. I do not see Lucius here, Draco. I think daddy has abandoned you, like he has me." The man sounded full of hate.

Draco turned his head away, he didn't want to look at the man. "Look at me when I talk to you," the man said viciously and grabbed Draco's chin with cold hands. "Just as spineless as your father. Lucius didn't meet my eyes often."

Draco would not be his father and looked up into the man's sick red eyes. "I am not my father," he said to the man.

Voldemort looked at him for a moment. "No, perhaps not. I think I have missed a fierce servant in you if your Father had been faithful. But he betrayed me in ways that can never be forgiven."

As he finished, a howl of a wolf pierced the night. The grin Voldemort gave him made his whole body shake. "You ask how the son of one of my most trusted Servants at one time came to be here instead of the boy who banished me? It is simple. This boy's father is a real threat. That fifteen-month-old whelp was only saved by his mother. A filthy mudblood whore."

Voldemort spat on the ground.

"Now, that boy shall become one of my greatest weapons and you shall be his first meal," Voldemort told him.

Draco started to struggle. "Let me go. You're so brave you won't do it yourself or give me a wand to beat the..." Draco started to scream as the man's wand inflicted pain worse than anything he had felt from Karkaroff. He screamed and writhed in his bindings. More blood started to trickle from his wrists and legs. He wasn't sure how long he was held under the curse, but when he came back to himself he was shaking uncontrollably and Voldemort was talking to his insane rabble.

"... I can be merciful. Draco shall be released and given a chance to defend himself. If he survives, I shall end his suffering quickly. If not, then Harry Potter will be mine."

Draco lifted his head to see Voldemort turn to him again. Draco was shivering uncontrollably as his body tried to recover from the Crucio curse. You-Know-Who flicked his wand and Draco fell to the ground. There was another howl from the large pit. "My newest weapon grows hungry. Shall you stand boy and receive your wand or shall I just throw you in?"

Draco put a hand on the ground and shakily stood up. His feet were bare and the gravel of the Courtyard hurt. He felt a few scratches on his bare chest from where he had been dropped. He stood and tried to steady his body. He was the Heir to the Malfoy's. His father may grovel to this man, but he never would. He tried to stuff his fear down. Either he would trust Potter or he would have to kill him. Either way, Draco had a feeling the only way he might live was to trust Potter.

"Lord Voldemort," a woman's voice came to him.

The man turned. "Is he ready?"

"Yes, My Lord," the hag said. He had a feeling she didn't like referring to the man as such.

"Excellent. Take this boy down to complete the ritual. Give him his wand when you lock him in," the man said handing the hag his wand. Draco had to keep a snarl off his face. A hag was never to possess a Wizards wand.

"What of my other one," Draco asked. If he was doing this, he wanted any advantage he could.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said again. It was pain beyond pain and he tried to stand up through it. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of having him piss his pants again. By the wetness in the front of his pants, he figured he must have the last time. This time, it was much shorter. He had fallen to his knees panting. Rocks bit into his skin through ripped leggings.

"You will get what I give you, boy. Be grateful I don't tie you on a spit and leave you for the beast to feast as he will," Voldemort hissed at him.

"Now, my friends, please come around the old Arena Yaxley has been so gracious to give us."

Draco took a stumbling step behind the hags, who led him down a flight of stairs. They opened a wrought iron grate door and slammed it behind him as he walked in. "Take it. You harm this one and I will gut you myself," the Auburn hair hag told him holding his wand through the grate.

He took it. "I don't think you control him like you think," he snarked at them.

She snarled at him and the grate behind him opened. He turned and walked to the back of the cell. In the center of the stone ring was a black werewolf. It was big, muscular and he felt the power from the thing. Its eyes were looking at him. It was the eyes he had hated so much until recently. They were green, intelligent and hard. He thought he saw pain on its face and the white lightning bolt on its forehead stuck out. This was Potter.

Draco swallowed. "It is time to enter the ring, Malfoy," Voldemort said from above. "Be a man, unlike your father."

The taunt made him bristle. He was going to be a far better man than his father. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the ring. The grate closed behind him. "Attack, slujitor al zeilor," one of the hags ordered.

Harry shook his head and growled.

"You see? This is the great Harry Potter," Voldemort called out. "A mere mutt. He shall be my greatest weapon."

Harry bared his teeth and finally got up on all four. He looked up at the Dark Lord and barked. "Slujitor al zeilor, you will attack," all five hags said from behind him.

Harry's growl deepened and he took a step back, shaking his head. When he looked up, Draco saw the same eyes that had been there minutes before. He advanced on Harry.

Harry crouched as though ready to attack. "Now, slujitor al zeilor!"

Harry barked and dug into the dirt. Draco felt as though his heart stopped. Was he to trust this thing? Draco cast a cutting hex.

It sailed wide, as he had hoped. He tensed as Harry barreled into him, knocking him down and biting the ground around his head. "On... back..." the werewolf said. "Xxxssss."

At that, Harry jumped back as though stung. He yelped like a dog in pain.

Voldemort was laughing. "No need to kill him that quickly, my new pet. I want to watch for a moment."

The other Death Eaters laughed with their Master. "You see the power I can wield? Be this a lesson unless you wish to find your own offspring in the same position. Now, give me a show."

Harry circled around as Draco got up. He pointed his wand at Harry. His hand was shaking from the aftereffects of the cruciatus and the realization that a werewolf could talk and that Harry was so powerful that he knew he would be dead already if the creature wanted it.

His whole body was shaking. Voldemort laughed again. "Look at him quiver. He knows he will die."

Someone spat. "Just get it over vith. Kill the bastard. I vant his father in there next."

"All in good time, Karkaroff. You still owe me before I give you any boon like that," Voldemort said. "_Crucio!"_

Karkaroff started to scream. Harry used that to point at an X on the wall above a grate. The pit was against the outer wall and a grate had been put in the wall, probably to wash the blood out after a duel or event like this.

Harry started to run at him again. Draco suddenly understood. The X wasn't an X, it was a rune. The rune Xesse. A reinforcing rune. It had to be reinforcing the wall against spell fire. Meaning if it was destroyed...

He dodged Harry. As he did, he sent a blasting hex behind the werewolf. It hit the wall next to the rune. It glowed a faint blue before dissipating. That was the plan. Overpower the rune. Draco doubted he had enough power though.

Harry skidded to a halt and turned on him. Teeth bared. The wolf had intentionally missed him. It was breathing a little heavier than normal. "Nowwww." Harry turned towards the rune and send a surge of magic that was more than anything Draco could dream of doing.

It hit the wall and the rune glowed bright blue and cracked. Draco started to cast blasting hex after blasting hex.

He heard people yelling above him, but he couldn't lose his concentration as Harry sent another surge of energy. It was less than the first time, but still magnitudes higher than what he could do.

The fact he was doing it in werewolf form and without a wand was even more terrifying.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed above everything else.

There was a flash, but the rune was sucking in any magic in the ring as it tried to counter the sudden onslaught on it. Voldemort's green spell hit the ruin and there was an explosion. Rock flew everywhere. The sound of iron bending screeched over the din.

A chunk hit his leg and he went down. It was a searing pain. In comparison to Voldemort's cruciatus, it was a slight tremble. Draco grabbed his leg. There were people yelling and a dust cloud was over everything.

The black werewolf ambled over to him. Harry dropped as though almost exhausted. "Back," it said, its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"This isn't easy, Potter," Draco said in pain as he tried to stand and fell. Draco was sure his leg was broken.

Harry slouched just a little more. "Back," he said.

"Find them," Voldemort yelled in a high pitch voice. A wind whirled around them lifting the dust cloud.

Draco, scared of what might happen, grabbed Harry's fur and pulled himself up. Harry growled and once Draco was on his back, Harry took off. It was three lopping steps that almost shook him off the werewolf's back. They dropped ten feet as they burst through the hole in the wall and then stumbled and rolled down the steep hill at the base of the castle.

They both landed hard against a rock. There was yelling and spell fire from above, but they were now a hundred feet down. Harry got up, stumbling and acting as though drunk.

Draco forced himself up. "Over here, Potter," he said through the pain. His body was starting to protest the abuse.

Harry came over and he climbed on the werewolf's back again. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

There was a crack nearby and he looked up to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at them. Harry swiped his arm up before the man could do anything else and the man went flying over a cliff that they had just barely missed, hitting the rock instead. The man yelled and Draco thought he saw his wand go flying.

Harry slumped against the rock. "Come on, Potter. I am not about to tell Granger you died."

Harry growled and stood up. Draco held on as tight as he could as Harry started to lop away. They didn't meet anyone else as they found a path down the fifty-foot drop. Fields surrounded the castle and two villages could be seen in the distance.

"That way. We might find a working floo," Draco said pointing towards one of them.

Harry took off in the opposite direction. Harry looked up at him and shook his head. A froth was starting to form around the boy's mouth. Draco wouldn't be able to do this without him and he was growing weary why others hadn't come after them, so he didn't question when the werewolf when the other way.

Harry ran for a while, putting distance between them and the castle. Draco was about to ask where they were going when Harry tripped over something in a wood copse they had found. Draco was thrown off his back. The pain in his broken leg flared and he saw black spots in his eyes for a moment.

"Bloody hell, Potter. Warn me next time you are going to stop," Draco said eventually. Keeping his anger up was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

He heard the labored breathing of the beast. "Potter!" Draco moved enough to see the the black werewolf collapse on the ground. It looked like a dark lump on the ground in the half-moon light. The thing was breathing heavily, as though in a lot of pain.

"Potter," Draco asked. "You still with me, Potter?"

The werewolf didn't move or say a word.


	36. Chapter 36 - Sin of the Father

**A/N: This chapter back tracks a little on the day Voldemort returns. It will be essential to the future story.**

**A/N2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 36**

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

**May 6, 1995**

Lucius stood at a ceiling high window in his study. The last few days had been some of the worst he could ever remember.

If he ever saw Karkaroff or Krum again, he would gut them and listen to them squeal like the pigs they were. They would suffer. Their families would suffer. He would gut them all. Heal them, and then gut them again. He would do it over and over again until their magic gave out and they could no longer heal.

He didn't care if they were just out of their womb or about ready for death to claim them. They would suffer. He would rip any child he needed out its mother's womb and make them all suffer. Any one even remotely related to the bastards would suffer.

"Lucius, the DMLE is moving in on Dumbledore. I am unsure if I will be able to avoid them," his only friend he could ever remember having said to him.

"I will gut them, Severus," he said to the man. "Even if Draco is returned alive, I will gut them."

"You aren't listening, Lucius," Severus said in an annoyed tone. "The Aurors found the supplies that Dumbledore had me prepare. Supplies are missing and those girls used some of them. If I am arrested, I will not be able to help you if the Dark Lord returns."

Lucius snarled and clutched his arm. He knew what that burning meant. It meant the Dark Lord was growing in power. He just didn't know if Draco being taken was part of this or not. He also needed to know where the last two horcruxes were.

Severus had been able to confirm that Dumbledore found one and destroyed it. That meant the prat Potter, Dumbledore and now him could account for five. A ring. A cup. A diadem. A diary. A necklace. He had been able to get from Regulus that there were seven total. They had another that was suspected to be gone based on Dumbledore's ramblings to his most trusted advisor. He just wished he knew what it was. Could six of them truly be gone? Without proof, he had to assume there where two more.

Lucius suspected he knew where one of them may be, but Potter had cut him off from retrieving it by denying Draco the Lordship of House Black.

Now, though, if he couldn't get Draco back in one piece, everything would be for naught. His family line would die and all he had done to save it from his insane former Master would be wasted.

"Are you listening," Severus said angrily.

"Yes, I am listening," he whirled on the man. He didn't even try to keep his own anger out of his voice. "I have heard you. If you go to the DMLE, that would be better. It would give you an excuse to not return right away and possibly get out from the thumb of Dumbledore."

Severus snarled. "The only reason I have not gone to Azkaban all these years is because of Dumbledore. If the Dark Lord returns, I won't put it past Bones to go around the Minister and round up everyone that is suspected. The wolfs can tell when someone is imperished when they do an act against their will."

Lucius snarled this time. Those damn mutts again. Potter was supposed to die last June. The boy was proving to be far luckier than he ever imagined. First surviving the attack that turned his bitch into a mutt. Then surviving the bitch and the wolves that were supposed to attack Hogsmeade.

He was not part of the attack on the boy and his mutts in February. If he had been, it would not have failed.

At every corner, Potter or his allies had denied him his desires this year. Including an army of beasts that would see him take control of the Wizarding, and possibly, Muggle underworld. Then he could look at more.

"What do you mean the beasts can tell," he asked the man.

"Potter knew something was wrong with the girls that attacked him. He ordered his elf to only stun them. The same smell was reported after Poppy changed the location of Harry's portkey."

Lucius stared at the man. The imperious curse was supposed to be impossible to detect. He had made parents cut up their own children and the Wizengamot couldn't determine if they had been controlled or not. It was also how he and Narcissa had escaped Azkaban. She wasn't a servant of the bastard, but she wasn't innocent either.

"That isn't possible," he almost whispered. He had agents in the Ministry and elsewhere that were still under his control. If the Ministry found out about this and used it, he may have to clear up some loose ends very quickly.

"It is. Lucius, Dumbledore thinks that it's the Dark Lord that took Draco and Potter. The DMLE can't locate him and I can only guess they are behind a fidelius since scrying does not work."

Lucius swallowed. Scrying was a very old magic that only worked between bonded pairs. "Did they try it on Pansy? I wasn't informed of this."

"The DMLE is not telling us much, from what Dumbledore's spies can find. If we are to save Draco, me going to Azkaban will not help," Snape told him.

Lucius stood there, looking at Severus.

"Dumbledore is a snake. He always finds ways to get out of the trouble he starts. What good would it do for you to remain here except raise suspicions that another known Death Eater has disappeared?"

Severus frowned. "There is something off about Dumbledore. Potter has some type of control over the man that is preventing him from acting. If I go back, I don't see that I won't be arrested."

Lucius didn't say anything as plots and reasons ran through his head. "Severus, I want you to go back. I have a spy that says he knows how Black escaped."

Severus looked murderous. "I will kill Black. Potter will be placed in pieces next to the man."

Severus wanted his old nemesis gone. The Potter brat was now on Severus' list because of saving Black and becoming a werewolf. Severus hated the things as much as he hated Black. How he held his cool around the beasts in their dealings the past year or more he had not figured yet.

"You will get your chance, Severus. Listen. You are an Animagus. It appears the Dementors cannot tell who you are if you turn into your animal and they never attack animals. You can escape if you do go there," Lucius told him.

Severus looked at him. "How do you know this?"

Lucius walked over to the mantle of his large fireplace. He took a cover off a glass jar. "Let's say you and Black are not the only unregistered Animagus and this one had been snooping around."

Severus moved over to the jar. "Who?"

"That Skeeter bitch that has been writing bad things about my son all year. My first two sessions with her have proven quite fruitful," he said with a half-smile.

Severus stared at the jar for a few. "How do we know her information is accurate?"

Lucius' smile broadened. "She knows the consequences of being wrong. Don't beetles usually have six legs?"

Severus looked and smirked. "I only count five."

"Yes. You are correct. I would hate for it to become four." The water beetle backed away and tried to hide below some leaves. "Now, you must return. You can escape if you need."

Severus snarled. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The Dark Lord was coming back. The pain in his arm had spiked. It was not the dull burn he remembered when the wanker had been fully alive, but it was close.

"It is getting closer," Severus said.

"Go."

Severus nodded and stalked out of his study. Lucius covered the jar and walked over to his desk. "Garret, lock down the House once Severus is gone. I only want Barty Crouch Jr. allowed into the house."

An elf moved out from behind a curtain. "Yes, Master." A moment later, the elf snapped his fingers.

Now, he was only to wait.

Lucius had sent for the man first thing this morning. He didn't want Barty to go back to the Dark Lord. Barty knew too many secrets of what he was doing and what he was capable of.

The fact the man hadn't arrived yet was starting to worry him.

Lucius waited in his study for a few hours. He refused to join Narcissa for dinner or to take one when the elf offered. Instead, he had stared at the bottle of scotch on his desk on and off. He could not be drunk if a confrontation occurred, but he so wanted the amber liquid.

He had taken to pacing as it grew dark out before he felt the wards around his house let the man in. A moment later, Barty walked into his office. The dark hair man in his mid-thirties looked half-crazed with his large eyes and crooked smile. There where blood splatters on his cloak and his hands looked stained with the stuff. "You are late."

Barty licked his lips before giving him a smile. "I was having some fun helping the hags. I lost track of the time. But Lucius, can you feel it? Lucius," the man said with joy. "Lucius. Our Master! The Dark Lord grows stronger. All our hard work over the last months make him grow stronger."

Lucius eyed the half-insane man as he licked his lips again. "Yes, Barty. He grows stronger. Will you return to his side if he calls us?"

The man licked his lips. "Of course. If the Dark Lord calls it is my duty to go to him."

Lucius sighed. He knew this was coming, but Barty Crouch Jr. had been an invaluable resource over the last year. It had been a lucky stroke that he had gone to Crouch's house that day to talk about politics. Barty Sr. wanted his old position back in the DMLE. He thought the tri-wizarding tournament the way to get there.

Lucius was supporting him. That was until Draco wound up in the Tournament. Last he had seen, Barty Sr. was looking worse for wear. He had lost almost all his supporters and the death of that half-veela bitch had the ICW breathing down his neck. The trial against Black was in two weeks. It was a good thing he had cut his ties with the man, but not before he found that Barty Jr. had been locked in the house. Finding the man had made all his early plans successful beyond his wildest dreams.

Now, Barty Jr. could be a liability.

"I see," Lucius said.

His wand was out of his pocket. Barty Jr. was known as an exceptional duelist, if a little sadistic. The man didn't disappoint. His wand was up and he deflected the cutting curse. Barty's mouth turned into a scowl.

"What is this," the man asked.

Lucius cast a few more cutting and other spells. Barty was quick and deflected them before Lucius was forced to cast his own shield. "The Dark Lord thinks it's better for dead men to remain dead. He doesn't want anyone knowing of his return," Lucius lied smoothly.

They both hissed as the tattoos on their arms burned. They were being summoned. He could tell the spot was almost a hundred miles away. That was the way it worked. The scar burned. You knew where to go. Using the Mark, one could apparate through just about any ward, including a Fidelius. That was how so many Houses fell in the first war. If just one of them could make it in, then they all could.

"You lie," the man spat throwing his sleeve up. "Our Master calls."

Lucius wouldn't let the man touch his Mark with a wand. He was not confident his own wards would keep the man here. He whipped his wand. Barty dove, just missing the bone dissolving curse.

Lucius pressed the attack savagely. His office started to explode as spells bounced off a retreating Barty on the floor. The man was good. Getting off spells between breaths or over flourished wand movements as Lucius tried to get the man.

Barty swung his wand wide. Nasty looking barbed ropes shot out low. He just managed to jump on a plush chair to miss them. They stripped the wood and cut through one of the legs with ease. He jumped to the couch across from him. It was the opening he had been waiting for. "_Avada kedavra," _he spat out.

Barty's eyes grew wide as the spell raced towards him. On the back hand, Barty managed to point his wand at him. More ropes shot out before the green light hit the man in the face and he slammed into the floor.

Lucius tried to block it as he landed on the couch, but the ropes struck across his mid-section. He felt them bite into his skin as they ripped through his robes like a knife in butter. The ropes disappeared as the man hit the floor.

Lucius fell onto the couch. He put a hand to his stomach and felt the sticky blood and large gash.

"Oh, bollocks," he said looking down. He was bleeding profusely and thought he saw some of his intestines. "Bollocks," he said before coughing. He tasted the blood that came up.

"Narcissa," he called out.

The door to the study burst open. "Garret just came to get me... Lucius!" She rushed over to him. "Oh, Merlin. Merlin! Lucius! You need a Healer. Garret!"

He grabbed the hem of her robes. "No. Get me to Zarra's."

Her eyes went wide. Zarra was a hedgewitch from Africa. She was known to treat those of the less than savory sort. She was the one people went to when it was dire and they couldn't go to St. Mungo's. It was also the only place that neutrality was observed in the Underworld. No one would dare betray him there. Not even to the Dark Lord. If they did, Zarra had some powerful backers that most feared. "He's back, Narcissa. Get me to Zarra."

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**Lobo House, Scotland**

Hermione was laying on the large window cushion. Her head was in Annabel's lap as Annabel ran her hand through her hair. She had curled up with her Pack after coming back from Dumbledore's office.

She was supposed to be the Alpha's mate. She wasn't supposed to break down like this. It was her and Harry's job to take care of their Pack.

It was her Pack taking care of her right now.

Bonnie sat at her feet, a book in her hand but looking out the window onto the darkening grounds. The sun would set soon behind the grey clouds and it would be dark. There was a foreboding feeling about the setting sun.

Jason sat on the floor. He was twirling his wand.

She stared out the window. She needed Harry.

"Tonks and Sirius will find him," Bonnie said in a worried voice.

She moved to get up and Annabel held her hair down. "Hermione, just let us take care of you for once," Annabel said gently.

"I should take care of you," she said in a small voice.

"You and Harry do," Bonnie responded.

"You think Remus will teach me how to do the blasting hex," Jason asked.

"You should wait another year or two," Hermione told him. "It takes a stronger core than you have right now. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"But Remus started to teach Bonnie," he complained.

"I'm a year and a half older than you," Bonnie told him. "You don't turn twelve for another month."

Jason huffed. "I won't lose my Alpha," Jason said with emotion.

Hermione tried to stifle her sudden sob. She couldn't lose Harry.

Bonnie hit him off the back of his head. "Harry is coming back."

Annabel moved over her, as though trying to shield her, as she started to cry again. It felt like something had been ripped out of her. She felt him, but it was so weak, and he felt like he was in pain. Why she couldn't tell where he was eating at her.

"Harry will come back," Annabel told her. She heard the girls own tears on her voice.

It was a real pain in her gut to not have Harry around. She felt so weak for just breaking down like this. She should be stronger. She was an Alpha. Instead, she cried into Annabel's lap.

The fact she was forced to stay at Hogwarts while others were out looking made it worse. After her reaction towards the Headmaster this morning, it may be better for her not to be out there. She was not a beast but it took over in that instance.

She cried until it felt like she didn't have any more tears.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke it was fully dark out and many of the lamps ahd been turned low or off in the Common Area. She moved uncomfortably. Something felt off. Annabel was still cradling her in her lap and Bonnie looked to be sleeping against the wall.

Jason stood near them. "Something is wrong," he told her.

She felt it. It was what had woken her. Something was happening with Harry. It was like there was another presence trying to latch onto her bond. She growled at the sensation and pushed herself up. She stumbled away from the window. Bonnie and Annabel woke.

Someone stirred on a couch nearby. "Potter, what's wrong," Daphne asked.

She looked at the girl and curled her lip up. Daphne looked a little apprehensive. "Hags," she got out before stumbling into a high back chair.

"Don't let her go," Bonnie said getting up. "Remus said we are to stay here."

Daphne stood and Blaise was quickly at her side. "Go get Tracey and Pansy," she told him. Blaise nodded and moved towards the stairs. "Potter, what can I do?"

She shook her head. She felt the push on Harry. Her pack moved to be with her. She tried to reach out to him. This was the strongest sensation she had from him in days. If her strength could keep those foul things away from him, she would give it all to him.

She focused on the bond. Feeling his pain. Feeling him struggling, then, suddenly, she could feel him. All of him. She cried out in relief, falling to her knees. "Hermione," Bonnie called out concerned.

"He's alive. I can feel him. Get Remus," she told them. "Help me get to Remus."

She felt weak. Extremely weak.

"Out of the way," Daphne said to her pack. "Keep that wand out, Green. Call your elf." She helped Hermione get up. "Annabel. Jason. Get your wands out."

She looked at Daphne. "Daphne. I feel him." Her voice was glad but so afraid. He didn't feel right.

"I get it, Hermione. Call your damned elves. Get your Pack to Professor Lupin." Daphne ordering her brought the wolf up. She glared at the girl. "Now is not the time to go all wolf on me. You protect my Pack. I protect yours."

After a moment, she nodded. Daphne was still supporting her as she called out, "Dobby."

A few seconds later Dobby appeared. "Mistress called," the elf said sulkily.

"Dobby, can you feel Harry? Can you get to him?"

Dobby looked at her for a moment before nodding. The elf looked relieved. "Dobby feel Master Harry."

She let out a happy, sobbing laugh. "Go get him and bring him back. If Malloy is with him, get him too."

Dobby dug his foot into floor. "Master Harry is too far away to bring back."

"Just get to him and take him to a safe place. Send back a message where you are." Dobby nodded and she leaned heavily into Daphne. She felt so weak. "Help me to Remus."

"Call your other elf," Daphne told her.

She shook her head, feeling very faint. "She is protecting my parents."

**-oOo-**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Dan had his gun out on the table on a cloth. His P226 sidearm was in parts as he cleaned and oiled it. He was happy to have this again. He was a werewolf, but he felt so vulnerable when not in his changed form. He may be more resistance to spells and physical damage, but he didn't like relying on his hands alone to protect his family. The wizarding world was so much more wild and dangerous.

Jane came into the room. "Thought you might like a beer," she said holding a bottle to him.

He gave her a sad smile. "Theresa had a hard time going down tonight?"

His beautiful bride sighed as she sat down with her own beer. "I think she knows something is going on and she is reacting to us."

Dan frowned. He didn't like his elder daughter and her Pack at Hogwarts. His son was missing and they were in danger. He was sure Hermione was not in a good state. She was strong, but he doubted that he wouldn't go crazy looking for Jane if the same thing happened.

If he hadn't been sent home, he would still be out there. As it was, it was only years of training that kept him from going back into the Station.

He took a drink before starting to put his gun back together. "Jane, I would like you to get a Firearms Permit and learn to shoot. I know you don't like them, but I think we should be ready to protect our family."

Jane frowned. "Dan, I don't want to have one of those."

He looked at her. Since going back to Law Enforcement to work as a liaison for Bones and Scrimgeour for the Muggle Regional Offices around Devonshire and the surrounding counties he felt as though he could help protect those he loved. It had allowed him to be involved in the search for Harry as well. Prim had been indispensable at getting him around quickly to the local stations and HQ.

"I know, luv, but I really worry about you and Theresa when I am not here," he told her.

"What about Alexandra? She is here most of the day and she is a witch."

He finished putting the gun together and pulled back the barrel to make sure the action worked properly. "She is. I have no doubt she will protect you to the best of her ability, but what happens if more than two or three other wizards were to show? Or others of my kind. You having a gun, or at least knowing how to use mine, could be invaluable in a fight."

He put his gun down and hand on the table. She reached out her hand over his. "Dan, is it that bad? Tell me you have a lead?"

Looking at her, he went through what he could say to her. "There are no leads. No sightings of the man thought to be behind it. We don't have cars, credit cards or anything else we might be able to track or look for. All the others involved are accounted for. Bones told me to come home and sleep for the night."

She squeezed his hand. "Then let's go to bed. It's getting late and you look tired. It won't do you any good if you are too tired to look for him."

He sat back in his chair, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. "I don't know if I can. Our daughter and her Pack need their Alpha and we need our son back."

Jane's eyes watered. "Can we see Hermione tomorrow? She probably needs us."

He kissed the back of her hand again. "I'll ask Alexandra to get hold of Remus."

She nodded.

They both started as there was a sudden crash of something in the entry hall. He let her hand go and grabbed the clip and gun. A boy cried out as though in pain. "Help!" It was the voice of the other House elf that came to them.

"Where are we," a boy asked.

He put the clip in his gun and chambered a bullet as they rushed to the door. She was first and flung the door open. "Jane," he ordered grabbing her arm. He smelt the boy and saw the black mass of fur. "Get away from him."

"Potter needs help," a blond boy told him. The boy looks beaten, with blood and cuts all over him. He was holding his right leg, that was at an odd angle, and his muscles seemed to randomly spasm or cause his limbs to shake.

The black fury mass on the floor was breathing heavily.

Alexandra rushed to the top of the stairs. She took it all in before focusing on Harry. "Dear, Merlin. They did it. Prim!"

The elf stepped into the foyer from the other side. "Yes, Miss?"

"Get Andromeda Tonks here now. Dan, get that boy away from Harry," she ordered marching down the stairs. Dan was the Alpha, but this was Alexandra's expertise. He didn't question his Beta.

"No. Potter needs help," the boy said fiercely, raising his wand. "Who are you?"

"Put that wand down, boy, before I disarm you," Alexandra told him. "Get him out of here. Prim, go!"

Prim looked at the black werewolf before nodding and snapping away. "Dobby, tell Remus he is here."

Dobby snapped away.

"Jane, help me move him to the drawing room," he told his wife. "I am Mr. Granger and this is my wife," he told the boy. Some recognition lit in his eyes. They tried to help the boy stand. Moving him, the boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Alexandra used her wand to levitate Harry and she moved him up the stairs.

**-oOo-**

**Yaxley Keep, location unknown**

Voldemort was seething. He was looking at the hole in the wall and the half mangled top to the old dueling and games pit. The power he had felt from the black beast was stronger than any of his Death Eaters around him. It was stronger than any two or three. It was not on par to his power, but he had dramatically underestimated who was probably his greatest enemy.

He had doubted himself that he had misinterpreted the prophesy after finding out what he had about Lucius. Now he knew he was wrong.

This night was to be a triumphant return. The last heir of his most despised fallen Death Eater was to be sacrificed to see Voldemort rise and to bring the only other threat he knew of that could bring his power down under his control.

Instead, Potter had shown that he was a force to be reckoned with and had undermined his authority.

To make matters worse, when he had gone to take his anger out on the Hags for failing, it had turned into a fight. He knew they had some of their servants here, but Karkaroff had not told him that two packs of the wretched creatures were with them. Fifteen unturned werewolves, two of them fully trained witches, several more with wands and most with knives or swords, had given him a fight he had not expected.

Bulstrode and Yaxley were to have gone after Potter and Malfoy. Yaxley had returned at the height of the fight to tell him they had escaped. No one had found Bulstrode yet.

Looking around, he counted twelve bodies of the beasts, three hags and two of his Death Eaters in the courtyard. Three more were hurt and were being seen too. Fifteen Death Eaters had shown tonight, besides the three already here. He was down at least two. Two others he knew to be out there did not show. Then there were the two fallen Death Eaters he would have to deal with. He knew Malfoy would never return. Rumors had circulated about Barty Crouch Junior. He had thought the man one of his largest supports. Crouch had spent many years in Azkaban with silent rumors he had escaped.

Then there was Snape. The man had been one of his most trusted associates and spy. He was putting faith in him that he was playing Dumbledore. Faith was not something he usually did and hated himself for it, but information from Snape had been invaluable in destroying many families last time.

"My Lord," a hand reached up towards him. He looked down to see Karkaroff. The man was bloodied and had a missing leg. The blood soaked into the gravel at their feet.

"You have failed me for the last time," Voldemort hissed. "_Nagini. Kill." _He hissed it out in parsletongue.

The man's eyes grew wide as the snake unfurled itself from his feet and moved to the man. Karkaroff screamed as his pet bit him before ripping into his throat. The man made a satisfying gurgling sound before Nagini struck again.

"My Lord," two men in masks said from his left. He turned to see Nott and MacNair carrying a hag between them. "The leader," Nott said.

She was a particularly ugly thing with auburn hair. It looked up at him with malevolent eyes. "The gods will see you dead," she said before spitting a brown slush onto his robes. Voldemort snarled at her.

"Your gods can't do anything to me, urmașii zeilor," he spat back. "Your deal was to deliver Harry Potter, as a wolf and under _my_ control. What went wrong?"

She spat again, this time on the ground. "The gods rejected him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean rejected him?"

She met his gaze. "The gods rejected him. He is protected and claimed by another."

His lips curled up. Could the mudblood wench that foiled him the first time have foiled him again? Dumbledore was wrong about love. It was some other ancient magic the bitch had used. Love was never as strong as him.

He could not let his servants know there was a way to defy him though. He didn't trust some of them not to try to depose him given the chance. The hag looked at him for a moment before a wicked smile spread on her face.

She started to cackle. "You know. Don't you?"

He didn't hesitate to point his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

She was still laughing as her body slumped.

"Are the rest of them dead," he asked his Death Eaters.

Nott bowed his head. "We are not sure if one escaped. Yaxley and Selwyn went outside the walls to look for Potter and Malfoy and they found Bulstrode." The man took out a wand.

Voldemort glared at the man. He was struggling to keep his rage down. He could not loose anymore of the idiots until he had replacements. Voldemort could do many things, but he couldn't be in all the places he needed to be at once.

Internally, he raged at loosing his servants. Four. Four Death Eaters dead by two underaged wizards that he was going to par broil alive when he caught them. Worse was that they knew he had returned. His original plans needed to change.

Many plans may need to change once he checked on his remaining horcruxes. "Nagini, come." He flicked his wand and floated the now heavy and distended snake over his head. He marched off towards the main hall. Yaxley would be kind enough to lend him his family home.

**-oOo-**

**May 10, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Harry blinked a few times in the pale light that was filtering into whatever room he was in. It seemed like early morning light. He took in a deep breath and smelt many things. There was the smell of fresh linens. They had probably been hung outside with the smell of grass, flowers and trees on them. He smelled rather clean, which was a surprise. All he had smelled was stale piss on himself last he remembered.

More importantly was the smell of his pack. Bonnie, Jason, Annabel, Tonks and Remus were here. Their smells were not as strong as the ones that were in the room with him.

He could smell his godfather. The man smelled as though he hadn't had a shower in days. There were also the smells of Dawn Green. It seemed their smells were intermingled. He found that interesting until his wolf homed in on the most important person in his world.

"Herr..." he tried. His mouth was dry and soar as he tried to talk.

He couldn't see anything without his glasses, but he felt the warm body laying over the covers. Looking towards her, everything was just lumps if it was more than a foot or two from his face. It was one of the few times he wished he was his wolf. His wolf didn't need glasses. He could make the lump that must be his Hermione. He tried to lift an arm and found it trapped below the blankets. His wolf needed to touch her.

"Herr..." he croaked out again.

The Hermione lump shifted, as though asleep.

He tried to move and felt so weak. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "Hermi..." he was able to get out this time.

The lump shifted again. "Harry," she whimpered in her sleep.

"Hermione," he finally managed to croak out.

She shifted again, this time rolling over. He looked towards her. She usually slept pressed into his side. Today, she was curled up more towards his feet. The fact she was on top of the covers concerned him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Sirius, what time is it," she asked blearily.

He heard a snore from his godfather in response.

"Hermio..." His mouth was so dry.

She shifted and looked up at him. "Harry? Harry," she said concerned and excited.

He tried to move and growled weakly at being stuck under the covers. She moved up to him, her face finally coming into focus. "Harry! Oh, Harry," she said with tears coming to her eyes. He didn't have to say anything as she took his face in his hands and gave him a very gentle kiss on his lips. "Alexandra wasn't sure if you would come out of that. Oh, thank Merlin. Sirius! Harry's awake! Sirius! Go get Alexandra!"

The man mumbled and then there were a few bangs. Harry could only assume he had fallen or knocked something over.

"What?" Sirius asked blearily.

Hermione moved off him. "Go get Alexandra! Oh, this is too slow. Prim," she called out.

"He's up," Sirius said sounding relieved. "Thank Merlin. Sure, I'll go get her."

He heard the pop of Prim. "Go get Alexandra," she ordered their elf.

Without a word, the elf was gone. Sirius stumbled over to the bed. "Pup, glad to see you awake." He sounded like he hadn't slept in days and as though he had been very worried.

A moment later, Prim popped in with a flustered Alexandra. "Damned Elf! I was only down the hall. You could have given me a moment to at least get a bed coat on."

"Alexandra, he's awake," Hermione cried out.

"I caught that. Move out of the way," the elder wolf ordered to his mate. She looked cranky for being woken. What concerned him was he was so week, his wolf didn't react to the command. Even now, he was starting to feel dizzy.

Hermione moved back. Alexandra moved towards him. She was in some bedclothes and her hair was in a plait. She started to run her wand over him. After a moment, Hermione's small voice came. "Is he alright?"

Alexandra didn't say anything as she gently pulled the duvet and sheets back. She touched something on his chest and he winced. "Alexandra," Hermione asked, sounding scared.

After a moment, Alexandra sat back, her body seemed to relax. "I think he will recover now. His magic is still incredibly low, there are signs of the poisons still and he has the broken ribs and leg. I won't be able to heal those magically until he recovers more. Maybe in a day or two. He will live, Hermione."

He heard Hermione give out a happy sob as she moved back to his side. With his arm free, he seeked for her hand and she grabbed it. "Hermi..." he said again.

"Prim, can you get some chipped ice from the cold box? He can start having some ice chips every few minutes. Maybe later today we can try some broth. I don't want to give him anymore pain relief for a bit."

"Yes, Miss Alexandra," Prim said before snapping away. Hermione sat on the bed next to him. Her eyes looked moist. She ran her free hand through his hair. "You scared me so much," she said before kissing his forehead. He squeezed her to let her know he was here. How bad was he? Last he remembered was tripping into the leaves in a forest. He had just escaped... where had he escaped from?

Scenes of a castle. A blonde boy looking beat half to death. An insane man that looked more snake than man... he started to fight to get up. Voldemort! He had seen Voldemort! The Hags! They had tried to claim him. "Voldemort," he got out as he struggled to get up.

"Keep him down," Alexandra ordered.

Hermione threw herself over him and he felt the pain in his side that must have the broken ribs. "Shhhhh," she said pulling up to his face so he could see into her eyes. "Shhhhh. We know. We know about V...Voldermort," she forced herself to say. "Shhhh. Harry, calm down. You are safe."

As she talked he saw the truth in her eyes and he stopped struggling. He looked into her deep brown eyes. He needed to talk. He needed to tell her. They had used a potion. He had turned outside the full moon. He had been with Draco.

"Shhhhh. Harry, it will be alright. Draco is safe. He is still at Blyihl House with us. Tracey and Pansy are too. We know Voldemort is back. Draco told us the coven tried to claim you and what happened. You are safe, my wolf. I'm not letting you go like that again," she said before leaning her forehead into his.

After a moment, he relaxed. The pain of her pressing into his side was starting to cause him to breathe heavily.

"Hermione, if you can shift, I think you are on his broken ribs," Alexandra said quietly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. He just feels so soar all over," she said frightened. He reached for her hand again.

"I know you didn't, Hermione. Sirius, why don't you go tell the others he will be alright. I will help Hermione take care of him for a moment."

"Sure, Alexandra." Sirius reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good, pup. You did good. Now just get better."

He tried to smile at his godfather.

"Thank you, Prim," Hermione said. He had missed her coming back. "Harry, take a few of these."

He let Hermione feed him ice before he drifted off again.

When he woke, it was to angry voices. There was still light coming into the room, but it wasn't direct sunlight, meaning it was sometime in the afternoon.

"You know who his father is. We can't keep them here," he heard Sirius.

" Draco asked for a truce. Harry and I promised Draco, Pansy and Tracey they would be safe if they didn't harm to our pack. He saved Harry! They are not leaving," he heard his wife.

"He can't stay here."

"Sirius, Blyihl House is my house. Draco Malfoy may be the son of Lucius, but, if not for him, Harry would not have escaped. I agree with Hermione and Dan. He is innocent and we shall protect him if he wants," Remus said.

Sirius made an aggravated sound. "In two hours we're going to have Bones and the ICW in this house. You know they will want to talk with him. Harry too."

"Harry is too weak. No one but myself, Alexandra, and our Pack are allowed in this room," his wife said fiercely. "I will not allow him to go missing or get hurt again."

"Hermione, that is the last thing we want. But this is a Malfoy. The same Malfoys who wanted to send me through the veil and take my House. Lucius and my cousin are not innocent. We know Lucius killed many in the last war and he is still very involved in the underworld." Sirius wasn't backing down.

"Sirius, the Blacks are our House too. I know what happened. I was at your trial. Draco is different," Hermione said.

He wasn't sure he was hallucinating or not. Was Hermione defending Draco?

"Draco shouldn't be moved for another day or two," Alexandra said. "He is still recovering from the Cruciatus. If he had been exposed anymore, I think his mind would have started to addle."

"It's been four days. How long can that take," Sirius said disgruntled.

"Weeks with the amount of damage done to his nerves," Alexandra said with a growl. "I can tell you haven't been subjected to anything like that, but don't tell me you still don't see him twitch or spasm from time to time, Sirius Black."

His godfather made a disgruntled sound. "I don't want him here and I don't want everyone else here this evening. I won't have my godson in danger."

"I won't have my husband in danger, but Draco is staying." His Hermione was fierce when she needed to be.

"We don't have a better place to meet. We know the names that Draco gave us, but there is no telling who else might be out there. I think Harry and Draco escaping interrupted their plans because Bulstrode, Yaxley and Selwyn have not been seen for days, but Nott and MacNair are out in the open."

"Malfoy hasn't been seen for days either, Remus. How do you know that Draco isn't just some tracker hound that will lead them right to us?" Sirius argued.

"He is not," Hermione interjected. "I have seen the change, Sirius. I can smell it. He wants to protect Pansy and Tracey. You saw the memories too. That wasn't some made up fantasy that he went through."

"Remus, the sins of the father are not always the sins of the son. You of all people should know this," Remus said sagely.

Sirius was very disgruntled. "Fine. Fine. You win, alright! Malfoy and his girls can stay! I still don't understand why they were pulled out of Hogwarts too."

"Pansy is his wife. She should be by his side," Hermione defended. "Tracey may belong to Greengrass, but she is going to be Draco's wife also. She belongs here if she wants to be by his side."

"That's enough for now, princess. We all agree they should stay. Remus, Bones has asked me to report back to London. There is a meeting of her Departments and the other Liaisons. Hermione, do you mind if I ask Prim to take me," he heard Mr. Granger.

"As long as she agrees. Just be safe, dad."

"Always."

"Dan, it may be better for Amelia, Croaker and Green to come back with you. I am going to guide the Weasley's here by apparition and Le Brun and Captain Stacey will take a portkey from the Black Wand. I don't want anyone following us," Remus spoke.

"I want to be at the meeting," Hermione told them.

"I think it better for you to be with Harry, Hermione. I promise we will meet with just the Pack soon, but there are items you may be safer not knowing yet. Let us determine if this may work and what is known," Remus said as though it was not the first time he had said as such.

"I agree, Princess. You and Harry are Alphas, but this is more of an adult thing tonight."

There was a moment of silence. He could picture her staring them down. "Remus, I swear you do anything to hide something important from us or lie to Harry like you did, I will gut you myself."

"Hermione, I have sworn to never do that again. Do you doubt my word?"

She huffed. "No. I just can't see him hurt anymore."

"I know, Hermione. Believe me I would never intentionally do that again."

"What about Longbottom? I thought the old bat was attending," Sirius asked, still sounding disgruntled.

"I have added the Longbottoms and Lovegoods to the wards. Hermione has claimed them as Pack," Remus said. Sirius grunted.

"I should leave," her father.

"Go. We have this lot," Remus responded.

"I think I'm going to go too. Le Brun wants a report from what we found around the area Dobby rescued them from," Sirius spoke up.

"If you want, you can bring them back. I can tell Trisha not to expect them. She'll know how to dispose of the portkey."

"I would prefer that," Sirius.

Harry tried to get up to see them. He was still very weak and only managed to shift enough to see the open door to their room. With that, it sounded like they were moving away and Hermione came into the room. "Hermione," he said in a soft voice. His throat didn't hurt, but it didn't want to go any higher.

She shut the doors and came over to him. "I'm sorry for waking you." She kissed his forehead. He moved his hand to find hers. She held it tight. "Get a little more sleep. Alexandra wanted me to get you up in an hour to get some broth into you."

"I love you," he said in his now soft voice. It was a comfort to have her by his side. His mind had heard the conversation but didn't really comprehend it.

He saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you too." She gave him a peck on his cheek. He smiled and drifted back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37 - Two Malfoys

**A/N: Long Chapter. Next one will be too, but Year 4 is winding up and will end next Chapter.**

**A/N2: ****Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 37**

**May 14, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Harry was sitting up in bed. It was an improvement over the last few days.

Hermione had made sure he was leaning against multiple pillows and his right arm and shoulder were elevated and not going to move before Alexandra and Healer Tonks had worked on him today.

Now, a book was in his lap as he looked towards the window. It was a cloudy day and threatening rain. It had been that way for two days. Instead of reading his transfiguration book, events of eight days ago were playing through his mind. The images of a black cloak figure that had flown over the cliffs, his wand flying away, just wouldn't go away. He thought of that more than anything else. It could have just as easily gone the other way. If the Death Eater had done the same, it would not have taken much to push him and Draco over the cliff.

The fact it had felt natural to just push out his magic to push the man over the ledge was what worried him. Voldemort had killed people just as callously. He feared to be like the man. What if some of Voldemort's soul was still left in him?

"You alright, Harry," Hermione asked from the desk on the far end of the room.

There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he grabbed at it. "Yeah."

"The Skele-gro?"

He sighed as it passed. Healer Tonks and Alexandra had decided his shoulder should be fixed before the full moon tonight. The hags had done something that forced the healing without using his magic, but it had been done poorly. It had been decided to vanish some of his bones and regrow them. His magic was finally strong enough today to do this.

They had had to give him a special brew that should only work on his shoulder. They didn't think he was strong enough yet to support healing the damage to his leg or ribs at the same time. Tomorrow, if his wolf didn't heal most of it tonight, they would fix his leg and ribs. They had been clean breaks that happened as they escaped.

"I killed another man," he told her. Thinking of Voldemort and his conversation with Remus and the Headmaster, he was scared. He would do anything to protect Hermione, his Pack, his Family. Did that mean he would kill anyone that got in his way? What kind of man would he be if he killed others to keep the ones he cared for alive? Was his soul already in tatters?

Hermione gave him a knowing look as though she already knew the struggle in him. He didn't feel sorry for what he did. He knew he would do it again if the situation was the same. That was what scared him. Remus said remorse was the only way to heal a ripped soul after such an event. What did that mean if he wasn't remorseful?

She came over and sat on the bed before him. "Harry, you didn't do wrong."

He frowned at her. "Hermione, I've killed two people directly. Both times I did it without thinking. The wolf knew what to do and I just went along."

She reached and took his left hand in hers. "You are not a bad man, my wolf. The beast does not rule you. The first time we were in danger it was five other werewolves facing us. If you hadn't killed her, then that pack would have killed us and then others in Hogsmeade. You did what you needed to do."

Harry's hands started to shake like they did that day he had killed for the first time. "Hermione, I don't feel bad for killing them. I don't like that I did. I wish I hadn't had too. If I hadn't, then either you or me would be dead. I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to become Him."

She squeezed his hand in hers until he stopped shaking again. "Harry, look at me," she said quietly. He continued to look at his hands for a few before slowly looking up into his wife's eyes. They were compassionate and understanding.

"You are not the only one that has killed this year." He gazed into her eyes. It was not known who killed that witch, but Hermione said it was her blasting spell. "I would do it a dozen times over if it protected you and our Pack. That doesn't mean that I enjoy it. I know what Remus told us about our souls. I may not feel remorse about killing her, but I feel remorse that I was forced too. I feel remorse that I am going against everything my mother taught me. My father has killed. I think he has killed many people. He was a soldier for many years and served overseas. Sometimes I see him when he thinks about it. He looks devastated when he lets it catch up to him. He doesn't like it, but he will do it to protect those he loves, even if he is remorseful."

Her eyes looked bothered as she talked about it. With everything going on, she had been strong because he needed her to be. It really bothered her that she killed that woman, even if that woman had been trying to kill them. "You are a good person, Hermione. Your father is a good man. I can't see your mother with him if he wasn't."

"You are a good man, my wolf. Please don't doubt that. If you didn't feel remorse, you wouldn't be feeling like you do."

He thought about it for a moment. Maybe because he was thinking about it he did feel some remorse.

"Harry, if you were a killer, you would have killed all those girls in the hall outside Flitwick's class. Your wolf would have eliminated the threat, no matter what. Instead, you saved them. Would a killer do that," she asked gently. "Would a killer risk getting injured to save others? Would a killer have been able to not cut those first-years down that hurt you? You are not Him."

He swallowed. "I am not Him," he said. He believed her. It still didn't mean that a concern lingered.

A knock came at their door. He sniffed. "Why is there an odor ward on the door?"

"Alexandra wanted to keep you calm while your shoulder healed. Wait here," she said.

He nodded. Nothing would happen to her in this house. That was the only reason he let her get up without him. She opened the door. "Afternoon, Mrs. Potter. Is your husband well enough for a short visit?"

"Of course, Draco," she said letting him in. "I'll be back in a few."

She walked out and closed the door. Draco looked after her. "I'm surprised she trusts me alone with you, Potter. She has been rather fierce in keeping people away from you and I will admit we don't have a great history."

Harry smiled. "I would be the same way if it was her in this bed."

Draco turned to him and nodded. "For some reason I fear her more though."

Harry chuckled, trying not to disturb his shoulder or ribs. His leg was bound so tight, he didn't notice the pain from it as he moved. "I think if she wasn't my wife I would agree."

Draco smirked before growing serious. He stood there for a few. Harry could tell he was looking for what to say and kept his mouth shut to let Draco collect his thoughts. "Thank you," he finally said.

Harry nodded. "You helped too. It wasn't just me blasting that wall."

Draco frowned. He regarded him for a few. "I never really believed it before. I always thought you were just an attention seeking prat those years you somehow won the House cup for doing some heroic thing that were only rumors. We all believe you were just Dumbledore's pet."

Harry growled. "Don't mention that man in this House."

Draco eyed him. "What I saw the other night, even with you wounded, was nothing short of terrifying."

"Draco, you helped too. I didn't have enough power alone to overpower that ward."

Draco shook his head. "You really are a prat, Potter. You really don't realize how much power you have, do you?"

Harry shrugged and winced. He let out a hissing breath. "Merlin, that hurts."

"Should I go get Hermione or Alexandra," Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "I already have pain relief in me. Some muggle medicine too."

Draco's lip twerked some. "You trust that stuff?"

"It works. Muggles are not dumb. They have many things that are more magical than anything I could do with my wand," he told Draco.

Draco regarded him. "Perhaps I should look into that."

Harry nodded. "I think your wives would like a movie theatre. It's like watching a wizarding photo that shows and entire story with sound on a screen as wide as the Great Hall."

Draco shook his head. "You really don't think about yourself much, do you? I see you in bed, wincing, but you worry more about others than yourself."

"Hermione, my Pack and my family are the most important things. I will do whatever I need for them," he told Draco.

The blonde boy snorted. "You really aren't anything of what I thought." They looked at each other again. Harry didn't have anything else to say to him. "They used my blood to bring him back. You-Know-Who said my father has betrayed him and father didn't show. I haven't talked to him or mother since coming here. They don't seem to want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Draco. You can stay here as long as you want," he told the boy. Until this year, Draco had been his largest enemy and bully. Now the blonde boy looked half-defeated. They had had to work together to escape. That was eight days ago. Harry knew he would do the same thing again.

Draco looked scared. Harry was himself. "Harry, he's back. I was taught to always revere the man's values. After seeing him..." A shiver passed through Draco. "He wanted you to kill me."

Harry licked his lips. He had gone through his own horrors that night, but he felt as though Draco had taken the worst of it. Harry had seen the bald man with red hued eyes. A shiver ran through his own body to think about it. "Draco, I know he is back. He wants to kill both of us. Voldemort killed my parents."

Draco swallowed. "It is not a man, Harry. He didn't have a prick. The thing said it would have used your blood if you weren't a werewolf."

Harry swallowed this time. He didn't doubt that. The maniacal laugh that still echoed in his heads some nights from the dementors left him little doubt the man would see Harry dead, especially now that the man knew he couldn't be controlled. _Neither shall live while the other survives._ He had no doubt the man would be hunting him, and Draco now. "Draco, we can try to keep you safe."

Draco shook his head. "I am in debt to you enough. I don't need you holding anything else over me. We are going back to Hogwarts. Head Scrimgeour has agreed to give us an Auror Guard for the rest of the year. They are looking for father too."

Harry shook his head. "Draco, you owe me nothing. We escaped together and I would do the same again. Don't be afraid if you need us. Remus said Voldemort tried to separate people last time he was in power. We are stronger if we stay together."

Draco still looked scared. "Yeah. Maybe."

Harry understood. They had hated each other for years. If not for his new wife, Harry doubted he would ever had had a conversation like this. There was a fleeting thought about whether he would have escaped with Draco or not if the boy was still the same boy he had seen at the start of the school year. He decided he didn't want to know. "Just take care of Tracey and Pansy. I still mean it I will be coming after you if you mistreat her," he said without any real malice in his voice. After their experience together, he knew Draco would not harm either of them.

Draco smirked, his cockiness masking what Harry knew was beneath it. "She is my wife, Potter. You do well to remember that if you harm her."

He nodded. He knew they had been married yesterday. Draco hadn't wanted it put off anymore. It was already two weeks after the original wedding date. Harry was wondering if they were bothered that only people from this house were in attendance. Remus and Hermione wouldn't allow the Davis's here. It was unknown where they stood on Voldemort. He knew Draco parents didn't approve of the wedding, but a magical contract was a magical contract. "Draco, be safe," he told him.

Draco nodded. "I owe you, Harry. No matter what you say, you are the one that got us out of there. To a wizard, that is a debt that must be paid." Harry shook his head and Draco went on. "We are going to be moving into Lobo House. As you said, Tracey can't be anywhere else and I will not abandon my wife."

Harry smiled. "Just be careful of Greengrass. She's a bit of a pain at times."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, Potter." With that, Draco turned and opened the door. "Any pain he might be in was not from me," Draco announced to Hermione.

She walked in and extended a hand to him. Draco looked surprised. "Draco, if you or your wives ever need help, do not be afraid to call on the House of Potter or Black. You help save Harry. I would release you from any debt you feel if I could."

Draco cautiously reached his hand out. "What is with you Potters? You save me, protect my wives and forgive me for being a prat without a word and you act as though you owe me. Damned noble Gryffindors."

Hermione smiled. "That is Lobo. A wolf knows when to recognize those that help and when to protect those that need it. It is what makes a pack stronger."

Draco snorted. "Damned noble Gryffindor," he repeated. "We'll be leaving within the hour."

"You can stay," she told him.

"I really should be getting back. I still need to compete in the last task. Thank you for your hospitality, Heiress Potter. Heir Potter," he said toward him before walking out of the room.

Hermione made sure the door was closed.

"He really doesn't owe us anything," he told his wife. Harry wouldn't hold anything over people like that. He and Draco had escaped together.

She smiled at him. "I agree, but maybe we are just damned noble Gryffindors."

**-oOo-**

**May 15, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

The cells of Bliyhl House were a little better than the containment cells at Hogwarts. One of the largest things he liked was that it was in a place he felt safe. This house felt more like home than when he was at the Grangers. It was also a plus that there wasn't a group of Aurors watching over them nor were they being studied.

All those paled in comparison to the fact that he got to spend the night with Hermione. It was the first time since they had both been turned he had been able to do that.

He was doing better than when he first woke five days ago, but he was still far from being better. Thus, he was glad that no one was in the cell across from them. By the middle of the night, he had fallen asleep and woke in Hermione's arms shortly before they turned back. Even now, he was still in her lap.

"Your clothes, Master Harry and Mistress Hermione," Prim said putting two small piles just inside their cages before pulling the curtain.

"Thank you, Prim," he told her, sitting up. He put a hand on his shoulder and rolled it. It was still stiff and sore. Alexandra had liked how the bones regrew. Healer Tonks said they still had to fix some of the torn ligaments and muscles. That was the harder part.

"How's it feeling," his wife asked, putting a handover his on his shoulder.

"Fine," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, how is it really feeling?"

He sighed. "Better. Still really stiff and sore."

She leaned in and kissed his bare skin. He felt his skin tingle when she did. His skin tingled wherever her bare skin touched his today. It was the first time since waking five days ago he felt the physical attraction for his wife. She placed her head on his hand on his shoulder.

He leaned his head against hers. "I need to be better. We need to protect our pack."

"Harry," she said.

He pulled back to look at her. He only managed it out of the side of his eye. "What? You sound like something is wrong."

She smiled. "No. You realize that is one of the few times you said 'we'?"

"You two coming out of there," Jason yelled on the other side of the curtain. "Or do you need more time to kiss?"

"Jason," Bonnie scolded him and Annabelle laughed.

"Leave them alone," Annabelle told him.

"We can hear you just fine," he told his troublesome brother.

"I know," Jason said cheekily.

Hermione huffed. "We'll be up in a few."

"You know what I told you, Mrs. Potter," Alexandra said as she moved past.

"Yes, Alexandra," Hermione said sweetly. Harry shook his head. They had been told, very directly, to not be intimate yet. Feeling her skin against his, he wasn't sure if he might follow his Healers orders or not today.

"We shouldn't stay down here too long. You need to eat and I want Alexandra to look at your shoulder before Healer Tonks gets here later," she told him after they heard everyone go up the stairs.

He chuckled. "I thought I was the Alpha."

"Of course you are. That is why you will listen to me."

"Yes dear," he said contritely before chuckling at her less than impressed look.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I guess Mr. Tonks has taught you something."

He laughed and then hissed. His ribs had definitely not been healed fully yet. After a moment, he groaned as the pain passed. "How am I going to keep them safe if I'm like this?"

She looked worried as she moved to his side. "Harry, you just said it. We. You may be the Alpha, but we are a Pack. We stick together. We take care of those that are weak until they are better. You aren't alone anymore. I thought you knew that."

He smiled at her. "I know I'm not alone. It's my wolf. He doesn't like that he isn't in a position to do his job."

"I can feel it, but your wolf should know you are doing your job. Because of you we have people that care about us. There is a group that is doing everything they can to protect you and our Pack, because they know you would do the same. Do you see any other Pack where a hurt Alpha wouldn't have a challenge? They know you are the Alpha. They know you will get better. We are all stronger together. That is you, my wolf. They all come to you and in turn we are all stronger," she told him passionately.

"When you were gone they protected me. When we weren't sure you would make it when Dobby brought you here, they all gathered around you to protect you and each other. That is what a true Alpha is. You are the strength of the Pack by making the entire Pack stronger. In turn, the Pack gives its strength to each other, and you. We are not beasts, even if we feel like it and give into it times. But we are wolves. Our Pack is strong, my wolf. They don't question that you are the reason."

He gave a weak smile and leaned in to put his forehead against hers. She held his gaze, even if it was hard to focus on her beautiful eyes being this close. "You are protecting your Pack, Harry, and we are protecting you."

He didn't say anything as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss. One shared between two that cared for each other deeply and didn't need to let their teenage hormones take over. "I love you," he told her.

Her arms pulled him in tight. "I love you. Just don't leave me again."

"I will do my best," he promised her. He really would, but something nagged at him that that may be a promise that he may not be able to keep. She hugged him tighter and he hissed again.

"Sorry," she said backing away.

By the time they made it to the dining room there was a full breakfast spread on the table and most people were already half done. It made him feel so much better to see his Pack. They had held a spot for them at the end of the table. He didn't miss the significance. Remus sat at one end, he took up the other. Dan was sitting with his wife, Theresa and Alexandra. The rest of the table was taken up by the Potter Pack. He felt like two might be missing, but he didn't think that would be that way for long.

When everyone was full, Remus called for silence. "Now, since we are all here and Harry is getting better, we need to talk to all the younger wolves at the table."

He looked at his Beta. It looked like most of the adults knew what was going on. "Remus, what is this," he asked.

"I made a promise to your wife that I would not keep you out of anything I believed you should know about. All of the adults have agreed that you all should know."

"Dad, does that mean I can stay," Theresa asked Dan.

Hermione reached for his hand and he held it. Mr. Granger responded. "Yes. I know some of this might scare you, but I think you are old enough now," he said to the eight-year-old girl.

"If you need, it is alright to leave," Remus said kindly to her. "Now, as you all know, Voldemort has returned." Annabel paled while Bonnie reached for Hermione's other hand.

"I don't believe his plans included Harry or Draco escaping. He tried to have hags use the Hag's Call on Harry. He was able to fight it off, like I think everyone in this room will be able to soon as we take Andromeda's potions. She thinks that any of us that have any of the Werewolf Sickness in us will be purged within four to six moon. She will be here later today to check on Annabel and myself for signs, but since neither of us had any of the side effects last night, I think we might be purged."

"Merlin, you really meant that, didn't you," Dawn asked. She was sitting across from her daughter with Sirius next to her.

"I am very serious. Alexandra and I are positive the hagbestian silver in Harry is why the hags potions had no effect on him. All their control potions use hagbestian silver," he told the room at large.

Alexandra looked at him. "I always thought that stuff would kill us."

"Yes. I know, Alexandra. Onto the other news though."

Hermione sat up straighter.

"It has been decided that you will not return to Hogwarts until next year."

The Hogwarts students looked dumbstruck for a moment. "Remus, we can't," Hermione said before he could protest. "We have to go. Won't the Ministry take our wands or what about end of year exams? I have two weeks worth of assignments to hand into our Professors..."

"Hermione, let him finish," her father said to her.

She looked at him. It wasn't a command. It was her father being her father. She closed her mouth and turned back to Remus.

"Mum, you can't," Bonnie said sounding distressed.

"Bonnie, just listen," she told her daughter.

"Thank you, Dan and Dawn." Remus looked at them and then all the other younger wolves around the table before turning back to them. "Hermione, I quiet agree with you due to the current laws. Madame Bones and Mr. Diggory have informed us the WRC will allow it as long as you all agree to hand in all your assignments and take your end of year exams here. There have been changes forced by the ICW on the Commission to allow this. I shall continue teaching through the rest of the year at Hogwarts and have been approved to proctor your exams no later than June twenty-first."

"Remus, we should go back," he told his Uncle. Hermione and him had responsibilities towards others at the school. He would admit to his wife he feared going back, but others needed him.

"Harry, neither Alexandra or Andromeda will allow you to go back before you are back to full health, and they both agree that is at least another two weeks out. Most likely longer. We would have all of you stay here until better protections can be established," Remus told him.

"We need to go back," Hermione said. "Daphne is relying on us to help protect her sister. You know what her family is offering. Remus, that could be eight more votes for when it is needed."

"I understand, Hermione. Lord Greengrass and Sirius are already talking. I have talked with Professor McGonagall. Astoria has been moved into the Lobo Dorms. Daphne has stepped up and claimed Alpha. She claims Blaise, Tracey, Astoria, Draco and Pansy her pack. Draco and Pansy have moved in with Tracy, now that they are married the dorm has allowed it. Cedric Diggory and your other allies have agreed to help them as well."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Hermione squeezed his hand. "What about Draco's parents?"

"Lady Malfoy has resurfaced, though she is heavily guarded. I have only been able to talk with her by letter. For now she has agreed to have Draco return to Hogwarts. The DMLE is looking for her husband and Draco has expressed that he does not wish to move back in with his mother or father."

"Remus, you know Dan and I agree that he can have a place here if needed," Mrs. Granger said.

Sirius looked distinctly dissatisfied.

"I know, Jane. Lord Greengrass and Davis have offered it as well. With Daphne claiming him as Pack, I think her residence a far better solution," Remus said, looking at Sirius. "They are also blood. The Malfoys married a daughter to the Greengrasses three generations back."

"Remus, what about our friends," Bonnie asked. Harry had a feeling she was thinking more of Neville and Luna.

Remus sighed. "Ulia, Veronica and Harriet have been released from St. Mungo's and are back at Hogwarts. Ms. Francis is still being seen by the mind healers. We don't know her condition."

Harry had a pit in his stomach. He knew the girls had been imperished and obliviated. They had supported them all year. It still didn't mean he wasn't weary about them. Bonnie nodded. She looked conflicted as well. "What about Professor Sprout," Annabelle asked.

"She has been cleared. The obliviation on her was sloppy and incomplete. We think Karkaroff was in a rush with her. Harry, Professor Sprout would like you to know she is deeply sorry. She is so bothered by it, she is considering retirement. She doesn't want to endanger another student again."

He looked at Remus. It had been her that had sent him to Voldemort and the hags. He knew she had been imperished. Like the others, he wasn't sure how he felt yet. There was fear and the fact he had always liked the Professor.

"Remus, she can't. Professor Sprout is an excellent Professor. I don't hold her responsible. If I ever find Karfaroff I'm going to kill him," Hermione said next to him. "I don't blame any of the girls either. We know how hard it is to break an imperishment thanks to you."

He squeezed Hermione's hand. He mostly felt that way.

Bonnie bared her teeth and even Annabel growled. "You are not killing that Morgana-be-damned...," Bonnie started before her mother spoke up.

"I don't think we need to talk like that, young lady. You are all still too young," Dawn Green said.

"We shouldn't be talking about killing anyone. Isn't it enough Harry and that poor child, Draco, almost were," Mrs. Granger said, sounding distressed.

"Jane, if they get the chance, I will not hold it against any of them," Mr. Granger said. "From the sounds of it, the Death Eaters would not hesitate. It was one of those bastards that kidnapped Harry, almost destroyed our daughter in his absence and tried to take over their Pack. I will not hesitate to put a bullet in his head if I were to find him."

Mrs. Granger looked very disturbed. Theresa pulled away from Mr. Granger and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Granger's. "Dan. I don't like violence."

"Mrs. Granger," he said and they all turned towards him. "I do not like violence either. I will not allow my pack or other innocents to be threatened or killed, though. If any of my Pack is in the position to kill one of them or be killed, I don't want them to hold back. Mr. Granger is right. The Death Eaters or other supporters of Voldemort would not hesitate if given the chance."

She pursed her lips.

Mr. Granger reached out a hand to her. "Jane, we don't live in the muggle world anymore. You have been in the meetings. This is a possible war that is brewing. I would protect you, Theresa, Hermione, Harry and everyone in this room."

Remus spoke again. "People are already choosing sides. Fudge is denying what happened and trying to order Bones to do nothing. He is leaving Draco's and your name out of it, probably because of Lucius. Luckily the DMLE has a lot of latitude in what they can do. The _Prophet _isn't saying much yet. Fudge is trying to put pressure on the _Prophet _and a few other publications, but they have a few large investors that believe you and Draco."

"Namely me, Longbottom and Greengrass," Sirius said. "We own almost half the paper."

Dawn shook her head. "How crooked is Fudge?"

"We don't know yet. Some of his largest supporters have been named by Harry and Draco. The Malfoys are probably Fudges largest monetary supporter and Lucius has gone into hiding."

"I can't wait until the Summer Solstice. I want to knock his Undersecretary down a few notches. She has managed to get Nott to back two new legislations. Both would bring the ICW down on the Wizengamot for putting larger restrictions on all creatures."

"Sirius, be careful around her. I had a few dealings with her when she was Head of the Magical Creatures Department. They almost took Bonnie away from me when she was seven," she said concerned.

Bonnie frowned and cast her eyes down. Maybe he should ask what happened? Hermione squeezed his hand.

Harry wasn't ready to back down. "I still think we should go back to Hogwarts if we can, Remus. Greengrass and her pack shouldn't be left there by themselves. You know that some of the students have already been very nasty to us and them. Greengrass isn't prepared to face that on her own. Not now Voldemort is back. There were at least ten other Death Eaters there that we don't know who they were. There are better than even odds they have children at Hogwarts and I doubt most of them would go against their parents if ordered to do something."

Remus frowned. "I think your wife is wearing off on you, Harry. No, we do not plan to just leave them on their own. A deal has been worked out with Dumbledore to allow more DMLE staff on the grounds and to change certain rules."

Hermione growled. "What do you mean deal? He was supposed to finally stand trial tomorrow and go to Azkaban."

Sirius looked even less happy than with the mention of Draco earlier. Remus held a steady gaze. "This deal was worked out between Bones and Dumbledore. He has pleaded guilty to some of the charges against Harry and Sirius and has been removed as Chief Warlock. As long as he keeps talking, his sentence will be commuted and he will remain Headmaster, but it will be more ceremonial. McGonagall will be taking over all his duties. She is stepping down as Transfiguration Professor at the end of the year to do so. It is hoped Voldemort will stay away while Dumbledore is there."

Remus looked at Hermione. "Your little breakdown on Dumbledore, Hermione, cracked the man's vault of knowledge. We have found he knew far more than he has told us and the Unspeakables are taking over the search for you know what."

Harry blinked. Wasn't this exactly what Dumbledore had warned them against. Getting the DMLE involved in this? Not that he was unhappy, but after seeing who some of the Death Eaters were, Harry wasn't sure how much he trusted the Ministry. Next he looked at Hermione. He hadn't heard of this yet. "We will talk of this later," Remus said to them, probably seeing the looks on his and Hermione's face.

"You know what what," Jason asked.

"This is not for you to know, Jason," he told the younger wolf. Bonnie didn't look happy to know she was being kept out of something that seemed big.

"Remus, will you continue to teach your Sunday lessons here," Annabel asked. They looked at her. She looked at him and looked abashed. "I'm sorry. I realized I would not have been much use in a fight. I haven't been doing the heavier workouts or extra lessons you four have. I won't let my Alpha down if you are willing to do that for us."

"Annabel, you aren't letting us down. Not everyone is a fighter," he told her.

"What do you mean fighting," Mrs. Granger asked.

Remus sighed. "I asked Dora to help me make a course that would prepare students in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class to defend themselves. When I asked, I admit I thought it might be against another pack, but it has turned into something more. Annabel, I have no classes on Mondays and plan to spend all day Monday and Thursday afternoon here. We will all help in your training and teaching. Healer Tonks has agreed to continue your potions lessons through the summer. I can tutor you in charms, transfiguration and DADA. Alexandra has agreed to help with Transfiguration and Runes. Sirius and Dora will help with DADA and other stuff as needed."

"What about Arithmancy, Magical History, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Astronomy," Hermione asked him.

"I also have Muggle Studies," Annabel spoke up.

"I can teach you Astronomy and Arithmancy," Dawn spoke up.

Remus nodded at her. "Professor McGonagall has agreed to look at tutors to recommend. We may setup for you to go to the Black Wand or another safe location a few times a week. We would all like you to continue all your studies through the summer. Harry and Hermione, you are both eligible to take the IWL's after Harry turns fifteen and the next open test is at Christmas, if you want. Now that the ICW recognizes us as witches or wizards first, that avenue has been opened. Annabel, you will be fifteen in October. If you like, you would be eligible too, even if it is a year and a half early. Or you can take it next June if you like. From what your Professors say, they think you would be ready."

"I can't do that. I'm only a third year now," she said in disbelief.

"A third year that has already finished the syllabus given us and is a quarter of the way through the fourth-year syllabus," Hermione told her.

Harry looked at Remus. "You don't think we will finish Hogwarts next year, do you," he asked.

The room went silent. Remus frowned. All the adults shared a few looks. "Mum," Bonnie asked.

Remus sighed. "Harry, I am unsure what will happen over the next few years. We only have our experiences to go off of what happened last time You-Know-Who was in power. It may become prudent for us to remove you from Hogwarts at some point. The sooner you all have your OWL's or IWL's, the sooner we don't need to worry about it."

"What of Jason and I," Bonnie asked.

"You can't take either test before you are fifteen and you must before the end of your sixteenth year, unless the laws can be changed," her mother told her.

"We will do everything we can to help you and Jason become as advanced as you can. If for some reason you need to be removed, we can now apply for home-schooling so you and Jason can keep your wands until we find a way to have you tested," Remus told her.

"What if you can't? I don't want to give up my wand," Jason said scared.

Remus looked at his ward. "We will find a way. In the meantime, Bonnie, will you be ready this summer to test to see if you can jump to third year?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes."

"I want to go to third year too. I know everything Bonnie does," Jason told him.

Remus sighed again. "Jason, I agree you know most things that Bonnie does, but your core is not strong enough to handle some things you learn in third year yet. If you work hard, we can test your core to see if it has started the last of your youth growths after Christmas. If it has, we can look at testing you to skip to fourth year."

Jason did not look happy. "I don't want to be in second year by myself. It's not fair Bonnie gets to skip."

"It's only because I couldn't start last year when I was supposed too," Bonnie sniped at him.

"Remus, what do my parents say about this," Annabel asked.

"I can take you to see them this evening if you like," Remus offered.

She nodded. "If you think I am ready to take the IWL's, should I test to see if I can be in fifth year?"

"I would like her to have the same schedule as us," Hermione said. "It's going to be bad enough to have Jason and Bonnie separated now and I didn't like that Annabel has been alone all year."

"I agree," he said.

"I have had my friends," Annabel protested.

Bonnie looked concerned. "Is it better for me to stay with Jason," she asked. "I don't want him getting hurt or anything."

"No. I think it better for you to focus on advancing as fast as you can," Remus said. "With the DMLE in the school, I don't think it's going to be as bad as this year. And you have all made some staunch Allies this year. Many are defending you, even if you aren't at Hogwarts right now."

"Remus, the DMLE isn't going to interfere with Hogwarts, are they? I don't like the idea of feeling like I am being watched by the Aurors all the time. There are times we have slipped and could have gotten in trouble with the DMLE, even if we were within the law," Hermione said.

Remus shook his head. "No. They will patrol. Guard the gates. Provide special protections if need be, but they are to stay out of normal school business. I also think with Minerva in control, things will change."

"So, are you determined we are not going back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year," he asked his Beta. Harry was the Alpha, but Remus was his Guardian. He technically had say over Harry until he turned seventeen.

Remus kept his stare. "The Beta can contest the Alpha when he thinks the Alpha is endangering the Pack. I do not wish to challenge you on this, Harry. But, yes. I am quiet set that you should not return this year. Healer Tonks and Alexandra think you may be well enough in two weeks, but they both agree it may be longer for your magic and body to fully recover. With You-Know-Who out there, I will not endanger you or the other young ones until you are fully recovered and we are certain more safeguards are installed at the school. All the parents in this room are in agreement."

"What about our Allies then? What of the other Lobos? You know they will be in danger. Hermione has claimed Neville and Luna as Pack. I agree. Would we leave any of the Pack behind?"

"What of my brother or Wayne," Annabel asked in a small voice.

"Don't forget Susan. She is alone most days while her Aunt is working." Hermione had set her jaw.

Remus sighed. "I will talk to Lady Longbottom, Madame Bones and Mr. Lovegood. Annabel we can talk to your parents tonight."

"Remus, the house isn't big enough for all these people," Mrs. Granger said.

"I know, Jane. Sirius, we may need to talk to the Goblins. I know these people should be offered a safe haven."

Sirius' cheek quirked. "I don't think we can afford to house half of Britain. You two plan on claiming anyone else as Pack?"

"Mrs. Green, are you going to claim this old mutt," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shook his head. Mrs. Green flushed a little and looked at him. "Pup, I would appreciate it if you didn't drag Dawn into this. She has done nothing to you."

Bonnie snapped her head to her mother. Understanding crossed her face. He wasn't done challenging his Uncles. "I want to protect my Pack, Family and friends, Sirius. Does that include Mrs. Green also? I am not trying to joke in this. Is it wrong to ask all our close friends to be here? Most of them live with only one family member and we know that any house is vulnerable. Being together gives a greater chance of being safe."

Sirius shook his head. "I swear between you and Lily. She always wanted to protect everyone too. James always argued to keep the circle small."

Harry snorted. He had called it. "I mean it Sirius. Most of these people, we are asking them to support us. Their children are our friends and I know Madame Bones, Mr. Lovegood and Lady Longbottom are away for long periods, sometimes days or weeks, as they deal with their jobs. How would it be if we don't support them?"

"I am in agreement with Harry," Hermione said next to him. "V...voldemort has a body again. He is going to be very upset with Harry and Draco. Can you tell me You-Know-Who won't try to go through everyone close to Harry to get to him?"

The room was quiet. "I do not disagree," Remus said.

Sirius looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I think Dawn might be good to head the project if you want to enlarge the house."

She looked at him. "Sirius, I'm an astronomer, not an architect."

"You and Alexandra are the only witches in this room that Death Eaters don't really know, Luv. You are a witch, meaning you can get to Gringotts without any issues and you yourself said you have been bored around here," he told her. "Remus, Dora and myself may not be around enough to lead this and Alexandra is better utilized as a healer. Merlin knows she may have more patients than Harry in the future."

She blinked a few times.

"Dawn, I can help you too. I know how to run projects, manage people and to do accounts," Mrs. Granger said.

Alexandra frowned. "If you plan to utilize me that way, I would prefer a proper potions lab and a location to treat people."

"I think we should meet on this later. For now, do you have any objections," Remus said looking at him.

Harry frowned. He didn't like leaving people behind, but even he could recognize they can't do everything. He looked to Hermione and saw the same acceptance on her face. He sighed. "I don't fully agree with this, but if you think it best, I will listen, Remus. I don't want to endanger our Pack."

Remus let out a large sigh, as though he had been preparing himself for a different response.

Harry turned back to look at his other Uncle and then Dawn. "Mrs. Green, I really don't want to offend you, but do you plan to claim Sirius? I can smell you are close," he said. The soft scents of musk that he had picked up on Hermione the first she went into Heat were there.

Dawn looked at him, not as a much older woman, but as a wolf. He was challenging her. If she didn't want to claim his Uncle, then she wouldn't be welcome anymore. He knew it would hurt Bonnie, but he couldn't afford to have anyone around that he didn't know their loyalties. It was his wolf. He had almost died and lost everyone for not listening to it before.

After a moment, she bowed her head and he could smell the change in her. "If he will have me, I would claim him," she said silently.

Sirius looked at her shocked, then him and then back at Dawn. "Oh, shite." The man looked at Bonnie, who growled. "Easy, Bonnie. Would you accept me?"

Bonnie stopped growling and looked at him. "You hurt her and I won't care what my Alpha says."

Sirius sighed, as though relieved. "Bloody hell. Not the way I wanted to do this, but here," Sirius said reaching into a pocket and holding a small velvet box to her.

"Sirius Black," Hermione scolded him.

"What do you expect! I had hoped to bring her out for a nice dinner, then to the theater and everything next weekend, but Harry ruined that," he said looking at him. He turned to Dawn and his expression softened. She didn't look happy at all this. "Oh, bloody hell. Bloody Merlin's balls. Now I've upset you. Thanks, pup." The man gave him a glare, put the box on the table and got up.

Harry closed his eyes. Bonnie growled and got up to follow him. "Bonnie, sit," he told her. "I'll go get him. Mrs. Green, I am really sorry about this. I never meant to upset you, but I can't have any dangers to my Pack here. That includes your daughter."

She looked upset before nodding. "I will take you for my Alpha. Just don't scare him away."

Harry sighed. "I'll go bring him back."

**-oOo-**

**May 15, 1995**

**Calderwood Castle, Highlands, Scotland**

His house elf had finally taken the last of his study from Malfoy Manor and set it to rights at his new home. The DMLE had raided his house on suspicions of smuggling and theft. He knew they hadn't found much. Garret had made sure all his files, hidden stores and the vault below the parlor had been cleared before anything else.

He rather suspected they had raided his house because of his old Master, but there was the off-chance Bones really had suspected him of other events this year.

He had heard rumors of several old associates being raided in the last week as well. McNair had been taken in after they found evidence of his favorite hobby. The man was an Executioner for the Ministry for a reason, and he practiced his sadistic art on muggles when he could. The _Prophet _had reported the remains of several victims were found and one that was still strung up.

Bulstrode had been confirmed dead. The _Prophet_ listed it as 'accidental'. The man had gotten drunk and walked off the cliff outside his house. Lucius very much doubted that story, but he had no spies to confirm otherwise.

A half-dozen other old families had received fines or summons for dark objects. He snorted at that one. The fools in the DMLE hadn't scratched the surface of what was probably in most of those houses. He wondered what games Bones was playing. Her DMLE had been far more competent the last year or two than to miss very dangerous dark artifacts. He would not underestimate her again.

He was far more worried about other things. Severus had been arrested and had spent almost two weeks in the DMLE cells awaiting trial. When they were transporting him to Azkaban, the boat he was on mysteriously sank in the harsh North Sea. The DMLE was unable to confirm if anyone survived. He knew Severus had. A patronus had burst into his bed chambers in the middle of the night.

As they had agreed, he was going back to Voldemort. Lucius wasn't as sure about this, now that Snape couldn't offer the man Dumbledore, but it was the only way to keep him off the Dark Lord's short list. Lucius knew he was on the list. His entire family was now. Narcissa had returned to Malfoy Manor with a dozen security guards that he had paid top galleons for and who had promised to protect his family to the death. They had all made the oath. The fact they were from an old Mercenary clan in Germany, the ancestral home of the Malfoys, gave him confidence they would do as they promised.

The larger question was what to do with Draco. The boy had married the mutt. He wanted to disown his son for going against his orders, but if he did that, then his family name and magic would end with him. Draco was the way forward to keep the Malfoy's alive. He had to keep his son in the running until he had a child. Once Pansy gave him an heir, hopefully two or more, Lucius would have other options. Options far preferable to his sullied son.

Looking around the half circular room, his lip curled. This was nothing of the comfort and opulence he was used too. The stone walls showed signs of age. The exposed beams and floorboards over his head and below his feet had not seen use in many years. He was in the Royal Tower, made to house the family of the Castle. He snorted to think this would have been large and comfortable two or three hundred years ago when it was in its prime. The room he was using for his study was half the size of the one he had a Malfoy Manor.

He looked at the lands that had secured his family a Peerage seat. The Calderwoods were an old Scottish clan that had claimed the loch and valley around him. There must have been hundreds of them in the castle and the surrounding hills at one time. The last of the Calderwoods had married his great-grandfather, passing their Lordship to them. When they had been forced to flee Germany, his family had been stripped of their titles. The Calderwoods had restored them.

Looking around, he found that a clan of the Scottish rabble would have been preferable to his current companions. Creatures, scoundrels and a few respectable half-bloods were all that were around him now. His only hope was to take over the Underworld to get the last pieces of the Dark Lord's soul and then find a way to eliminate the man. He would not be able to come out of hiding until then.

He let out a long angry sigh. His wife would not be able to take his Peerage seat on the Wizengamot, and with most of his Alliance now back with the Dark Lord, he had lost most of his power in the Ministry. He still had spies and those beholden to him. He would have to use them discreetly in what he knew would become a game of cat and mouse with his old Master and Bones.

Voldemort had ruled the downtrodden of Britain with an iron fist and promises of raising them up last time. This time, it would not be his insane old Master who became the master figurehead in Britain and Europe controlling the downtrodden creatures and peoples. Luckily, the Dark Lord had destroyed his relations with the hags now, meaning quite a few werewolves would never work for the Dark Lord. His years of fostering relations with the skanks was paying off.

Balnora and her coven had been incensed when one of their kin had arrived at the Castle with word of the Dark Lords return and his murder of their Sisters. Since then, three more Covens had shown on his steps, asking for refuge or to bargain. The army of werewolves that Balnora had originally promised was suddenly within his grasp.

Stepping to the window that looked into the courtyard, he saw the new greenhouses below and just outside the walls. Men and woman were working them or walking about. Eight new trolls were part of the security and a clinking chain marked where a dragon was hiding in a cave below the opposite wall. Not all goblins were associated with Gringotts or the other banks in Europe. There were still tribes that clung to the old ways, and they knew how to control dragons. A cow a week and some blood sport here and there were small prices to pay to have the strong creature down below and a dozen of its handlers.

Yes. He had thought the DMLE destroying the caves was a disaster. After selling off the last of the opaline and other potions, he had just broken even from a year of production. Still, a half-million galleons at that site should have seen profits for many years. Looking below, he was starting to think losing that cave had been a blessing.

This site was more remote, with better protections and wards not tied to the ley line that ran at the foot of the mountains. The hags had started the new ritual circle and in a few months, he would control the most feared army in Britain. Even the Death Eaters would learn to fear the howls in the night as he started his own purge of the Wizarding World. Some of the other Crime Lords in Britain and the continent would fall to him, not his master. He would deny the Dark Lord.

All he needed was a proper heir to raise in the ways he knew. What he was looking at below was what a true Malfoy should be. They had all been trained to be proper businessmen. It was a front to the true monetary power of his family. He had a few million in his vaults made the honest way, but he would bankrupt himself within a few years with his payroll in the Ministry and elsewhere without the few million galleons a year he brought in here.

For now, those would need to be his priorities: Raise money. Take over a few more families or syndicates. Stop the Dark Lord from recruiting those he needed. Obtain a proper heir. Find the last two Horcruxes.

Helping Severus to get rid of Potter for helping Sirius escape could wait. He owed his cousin-in-law for stealing the House of Black from him. Getting Lordship over the House of Black was one of the largest reasons he had agreed to marry Narcissa when his father had proposed it. The woman was beautiful, could be as sadistic as he would want in a wife and well worth it in bed, but that was about it.

She hadn't really supported his cause in the last war. Narcissa would not bow to a Master. The Blacks were Masters in her mind. She was not interested in this darker side of their family unless it helped to keep their Blood purity. All she had wanted was a few children and to keep playing in her circle of friends. He was able to give her Draco before the potions had made him sterile. She had doted on him for years, making the boy soft. He had allowed it because it made her happy and she would allow him to do almost any fantasy he had in the bedroom. Or wherever he choose.

It has also given him access to contacts he would not have been able to have without her.

It was one of the few reasons he had placated her all these years. His father had not been wrong to sow his oats before being married. He had seen to many bad marriages or even disillusionments to let himself slip from her. Half his legitimate fortune was from her dowry, and she would have it and more if he was ever to be caught with another woman.

Now, he was surrounded by women, and he had never felt so repulsed by the opposite sex.

He saw one of the repulsive hags walking towards his tower. It was one of the new Covens, but it was unmistakable she was heading towards him. The only ones allowed in this tower were the thirty Hessian mercenaries, a few witches or wizards used to keep his books or for other dealings and the Head of the Covens. The beasts and Covens got the main keep, great hall and Loch Tower to live in. The covens needed the room to house the almost eighty werewolves that now roamed the grounds and surrounding area.

"Work you dogs," someone's yell drifted up to him.

Lucius scrunched his nose. Of all the monsters in the keep, the werewolf that was watching over a gang digging a new well was the one he distrusted and hated the most. As though sensing he was being watch, Fenrir Greyback turned to stare up into the tower.

The beast held his gaze and after a moment its mouth curled into a smile, baring the half-turned teeth.

Lucius was going to have to keep an eye on him. The thing had already killed three of the new werewolves. The hags said they had him under control, but if Lucius didn't know better, the thing was asserting its dominance over all the other werewolves.

Perhaps he could arrange an accident or find another Alpha that was more amenable to his goals. Good thing one of the hags was on her way so he could sound this out. Of course, he would never tell them he was planning anything like this. They owned the beasts and took it very poorly when their property was played with without their permission.

He also didn't want to rile them. They were all agitated at the loss of the coven to the Dark Lord. He had not been able to get any details, but he knew it had to do with Harry Potter and his son.

He pursed his lips. Perhaps he should find out how Draco was doing? He was upset with him for marrying the mutt, but the boy was still his heir for now. Narcissa was going to ensure Draco received his scion rights, and even if another heir was produced and he got his hands on the child, Draco would be scion until the child turned five.

If something were to happen to him in that time, as much as he hated to admit, Draco should still be protected and considered part of the family.


	38. Chapter 38 - You are losing, Cornelius

**A/N: ****Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**A/N: Repost to fix date. It is 1995, not, 1992**

**Chapter 38**

**June 6, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Luna sat next to Neville. Since Bonnie had been taken away, her large friend had taken to moping about. She missed Bonnie too, but she was in the safest place she could be now and that was the important thing.

They would be seeing them again in a few weeks. Maybe she would give Bonnie a kiss on the cheek. She knew Neville would and she didn't like being jealous of the kind boy.

"Professor Sprout returned to classes this week," Luna said conversationally. She wondered why so many found her voice so far away.

Far away.

Something was far away.

Something important.

Or is it someone important?

Neville frowned. "I'm not so sure I want to be around Professor Sprout right now."

She understood. "It wasn't her, Neville. It was a very bad man that is now dead."

He looked at her, his eyebrow scrunching. "How do you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She just did. A smile spread on her face as dinner vanished and pudding wound up just before her. It was a plate full of small yummy puddings. She immediately reached for a chocolate one with pears and another that looked like a sticky caramel to put on her plate. "I just know the bad man is dead. I really don't like that bad man," she said with a shiver.

Neville moved a little closer, as though trying to shield her from something. "Is Bonnie alright," Neville asked after a moment. His blue eyes were full of concern.

She had to nod her head as her mouth was full of the delicious puddings. Once she swallowed, she spoke. "She is with our Pack. Why wouldn't she be fine?"

She took another bite.

Neville sat back, looking glum. She sighed. She shouldn't keep this from him. "Bonnie misses you."

Why did it bother her so much? She missed Bonnie. She knew Bonnie missed her. The beautiful brunette was her best mate. But Bonnie also missed Neville and Neville missed her.

Why did that bother her so much?

"I miss her too. We haven't gotten a letter from them in over a week."

She smiled. He cared about all of them. "I think we will get a letter tomorrow morning. Besides, your Gran has already agreed for you to stay at Blyihl House this summer. Daddy should send his agreement in a day or two. When he remembers. I told him I am better with the Potters. He can find the galdagorn without me this year. He is going to search Tibet."

Neville didn't question her or give her any look besides accepting her statement. She so wanted to find the mythical multi-legged wolf, but she knew her place was here. Besides, she couldn't let Neville get Bonnie all to himself. He would have to share as much as she did.

Neville stretched. She frowned to feel the same tingle in her stomach that Bonnie did to see his clothes stretch tight over his increasingly muscular form and the scruff that had started to grow on his chin. She felt shaken for a moment.

She was just feeling what Bonnie felt. That was it.

_Someone was far away. Someone really important._ The feeling came over her again.

Neville eyed her to see her just staring at him. He looked concerned. Only Bonnie seemed to pay that close attention to her. "You alright, Luna," he asked.

She shook herself. What was this warm feeling? She had only felt it around Bonnie until the last few days. It had to be because of Bonnie's want for their friend. "Oh, yes. This pudding is quite delicious. Would you like a bite," she asked.

She frowned internally. She never offered her pudding to anyone else. Not even Bonnie. Though, if Bonnie asked, she would give the whole plate to her.

Neville chuckled. "No thank you. Not really feeling like dessert. Listen..."

A red-headed weasel sat down across from them and Neville clamped his mouth shut.

She glared at Ronald Weasley. He had hurt her family. Well, they may not fully know it yet, but they were her family.

She had known Ronald would not be able to control his temper or jealousy. She had wanted to warn Harry but knew she couldn't. It would have been a bad outcome for many others than just her Pack leader if she had warned Harry. Seeing Harry upset the day after his wedding had upset her. That week was supposed to be a celebration of two meant for each other.

Harry was a brother she had never had. He accepted her without question. He had always been nice to her. His wife, his whole Pack and Neville just accepted her. No one besides Ginevra or her parents had ever done that.

She had finally found a Home. A place she belonged and this red-headed prat had disturbed that.

"You are not welcome here, Ronald Weasley," she told him.

"This isn't just your table, Luna," Ron snapped back to her.

Neville moved just a little closer to her while eyeing Ronald. "What do you want, Weasley."

Ronald looked at Neville a little more apprehensively. "Have you heard from Harry? Mum said he was hurt pretty bad."

"That happened almost a month ago. I thought if you cared for him you would have asked sooner," she quipped. She was still angry with him and there was a danger for Harry to forgive him. She would not see her family hurt like that. There were too many other dangers around them.

"Lay off, Loony. I've been busy and didn't know how hurt he was," Ronald snarked back. "It's not like he's reached out to me or anything."

"Fred and George have asked a few times a week," she told him. The boy looked very guilty. She knew Fred and George had kept him informed. She could protect her Pack like Harry did them.

"Ron, I will tell you this once. Luna is a lady and I won't have you talking to her that way," Neville said in a low voice.

She cheered to hear Neville's cold tone. Bonnie had chosen a fine mate for them. He would protect them and their Pack.

She stopped there.

Her eyes went wide.

Mate.

Them.

Pack?

When had she started calling her family Pack?

_Nnnnooo_, she thought slowly as she realized mate didn't mean friend in this instance. _No_. _NO!_

She had seen her husband years ago. He was a tall, thin man... with muscles, blond hair, determined blue eyes and a fist ready to punch Ronald if he said one more bad thing about her or their Pack.

_SHITE!_ No. The man loved plants... no animals. He was supposed to love animals. Like her.

_No, he is going to be a celebrated Herbologist, dear, _the voice said in her head.

_He is a magizoologist_, she argued. She loved Bonnie, but she couldn't be in the way of Neville and Bonnie.

_You won't be in the way. You are one of the ways. You of all people should know things change._

She cocked her head as the visions started to come. It was always like this. It took a small thing and then the voice in her head would tell her and she would see. She liked the voice. It sounded like her mum.

She missed her mum.

"Neville, do you think Bonnie would look better in a red or yellow dress," she asked him.

The boys had started to argue and stopped the second she spoke.

_A wolf can only have one_ mate, she told her voice.

The voice smiled. _That is true. But if her mate isn't a wolf, then her mate could have another, and the wolf can be happy with both._

Ron looked at her like she was mental. "What does that have to do with Harry!"

"It doesn't, Ronald. Unless you think Harry would find her more attractive in a red or yellow dress, but I rather think him attracted to his beautiful wolf, not Bonnie."

Bonnie was theirs, not Harry's.

Neville looked at her before shaking his head. "Red, Luna." The boy didn't question her and she smiled. Bonnie had chosen well for them.

Ron looked disgruntled. "You are both mental."

Neville turned back to him and his features showed his anger. "Call her mental one more time Weasley and it won't just be your hair that is red."

Ronald flushed. "You deserve each other," Ron said angrily.

Luna frowned. "Neville, I need to talk with Bonnie."

Ron stood but stopped. She cocked her head to the other side, not really focusing on anything. "Luna, what is wrong with Bonnie?" Neville was concerned and even Ron looked worried.

"It's something important," she said blinking and trying to focus on the here and now.

"Luna, is something wrong? I will go get Professor McGonagall to get hold of Gran right now," he told her.

"Is Harry and Hermione alright," Ron asked.

She shook her head. She could see many happy days ahead. Many sad ones too. But she wasn't sure how her future wife and husband would take her vision. Bonnie wasn't ready yet, but Bonnie had started to feel her body react to Neville and thoughts of her lately. Just like she had.

Luna had had very pleasant dreams of Bonnie, even if she didn't feel she liked girls that way.

"I don't need to talk to her now, but very soon. The Potters and our Pack are fine. Maybe a little tired. It is Monday." Ron mottled. Neville looked at her confused. "I think Professor Lupin put them through a heavy workout and Harry is still not up to full par. He will be soon though. Bonnie is concerned for him."

Neville let out a breath and Ronald a nervous laugh. "You had me going, Luna."

She focused on Ronald. "Ronald, unless you are willing to accept Harry and all of us as is and not get jealous of other people, I don't want you around." She stood up. She was done with her puddings, even though they were only half eaten.

It felt like a good evening to go to Hagrid's. Curfew didn't start for another hour and a half. She wanted friends around her and set off out of the hall. "Luna, wait," Neville said behind her. He rushed to his feet and to follow her. Ron was left at the table to stare at them. "Will you wait," Neville said coming up to her side. "Where are you going?"

"Hagrid's," she told him without any concern.

Neville rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the stairs. "I was hoping to finish a letter," he told her.

She smiled. "I will be fine, Neville."

"I'm not letting you go off on your own," he said resolutely. She much preferred this more confident Neville. The fact his baby fat was melting away with their workouts this year didn't hurt.

She stopped and he almost bowled into her as she turned to put her hands on his arm and stepped up on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek. It was better to know now if he liked her that way. Her visions were wrong at times. As she lowered herself and stepped back, Neville looked shocked and touched his cheek. The blush on his face was quite attractive. She understood why Bonnie liked him.

"What was that for," he asked.

"I didn't want to be jealous of Bonnie being the only one to kiss you," she told him.

He stood for a moment, his eyes looking at her like they did Bonnie. She smiled before starting off again. It was a nice night to skip.

After a moment he took off after her. She kind of liked him chasing after her. "Hey. Wait! What? Luna!"

**-oOo-**

**June 7, 1995**

**The Third Task, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco stood in the three-sided tent that had been partitioned into four stalls. It was the start and finish area for the Champions.

He was required to be here, even if he didn't want to be. There were other things out there to worry about that were more important than some stupid Tournament. Unless he wished to challenge the cup though, he had to be here.

Swallowing, he wished he had that power. After seeing what Potter could do and the power that the Dark Lord wielded, he knew he would lose if he tried. The Tri-wizarding Cup was a very powerful magical object. He just didn't have the power or skill it would take to break it.

It was still fifteen minutes before sunrise and the Champions were enjoying a few final moments with their families. He had raised an eye towards Cedric and Angelina when she had come down with his parents.

That was until they caught him looking at them questioningly and she held up her hand. "Oh, that is beautiful," Tracey said seeing the diamond ring on her hand.

Pansy nodded. "Congratulations, Ms. Johnson."

Cedric turned to them. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Tracey had moved to Angelina. The girl had been good to his wife. Draco felt as though he may owe them, as well as the Potters, for protecting Tracey this year.

"Congratulations," he said to Cedric and held his hand out.

Since coming back, Cedric had treated him with respect and had made sure Pansy was well too. Cedric took his hand. "Thank you. Still don't know why she said yes last night," Cedric said to him with his classic smirk.

"I don't either," Angelina said jokingly before talking to Tracey again.

Cedric chuckled. "Good luck today."

"You too," he said back before letting go of Cedric's hand.

A few moments later, it was called for all family to leave the start area. Pansy moved in close as Tracey took a step back. Pansy wasn't having this whole second wife thing that Tracey seemed to be perpetuating and pulled her in close.

"You be safe," Pansy said thickly. "We'll be waiting for you."

Tracey eyes looked wet. "Just come back," she said.

Draco cupped a cheek of each of them. He spoke softly to them. "I love you. Both of you. I promise to be back in your bed tonight."

Tracey blushed and Pansy gave a watery smile. Tracey had proven quite shy so far behind closed doors. Draco liked it, and he was never going to push her into something she didn't want. That being said, she always insisted Pansy to be with them whenever they were intimate and Pansy insisted she always come to bed with them.

"I love you," Pansy said to him.

Tracey nodded. She looked as though she still didn't believe Draco. It had only been a few weeks. She would see in time that he did love both his wives. Maybe it wasn't quiet as deep as it was for Pansy, but it was there. He would do anything he needed to keep them both safe.

He saw and felt the fear in them. They were both worried after what happened. He didn't blame them. Sometimes the fear of the Dark Lord suddenly being there caused panic attacks in him.

Someone cleared their throat. His wives stepped away, both wiping at their faces and trying to straighten themselves out. Pansy was going to be Lady Malfoy, and Tracey would be Lady-Waiting Malfoy. They both knew their families expected them to act proper Ladies.

He looked to see Mr. Diggory. "Mr. Malfoy, the families of the Champions are allowed to sit in the upper boxes. I haven't seen your parents and was wondering if you would like me to escort your wives to the box."

Draco felt some of the pit in his stomach lessen. "I would never impose that on you, Mr. Diggory, but I would personally appreciate it."

"Of course," the man said.

He nodded to them. Tracey was about to walk away when she suddenly rushed him and hugged him. Her lips found his and he was happy to wrap his arms around her. Pansy was quickly as his side. He shared a kiss with her and after a moment they backed away.

He smiled at them. Tracey took Pansy's arm and Mr. Diggory gave him a nod as he followed his wives. Angelina and Mrs. Diggory had waited for them before they went up the steps.

Diggory's eyes followed Angelina until they disappeared.

"Diggory," he said to the boy. When Cedric turned, he nodded. "Thank you for keeping them safe. I know you mentioned it to your father."

Cedric shrugged. "I would want the same for Angelina."

He nodded.

"Champions to your stalls," a greying witch said walking by.

Draco clenched his muscles in his arms to keep them from shaking. For the last few weeks, he had had an Auror shadowing him and his wives. Today he couldn't on fears of breaking the rules of the Tournament. They were going to be all over the grounds. It still didn't relieve his fears the Dark Lord would try to find a way to eliminate him.

He sat on the stool and grabbed his backpack. It was too late now if he forgot anything, but he opened it to review its contents anyways. Two meals worth of bread, dried fruit and meat, as well as a few apples. He also had his rope, a knife, a small blanket and a half dozen other items they thought might be useful.

He patted his inner pocket. There was a vial of pepper up and two pain relief potions, as well as a tin of burn paste and another knife.

He closed his bag and picked up his broom. He had a while to wait, but he didn't want anything out of his site or easy reach. He put the broom on his lap and then slung the straps of the small backpack onto his shoulders.

"Welcome, everyone, to the last task of this Tri-Wizarding Tournament. It is a bleary quarter-past four and the sun is set to rise in a short couple of minutes," a tired sounding Bagman announced.

Draco yawned. He wished he had some coffee. He had first tried the foul-smelling stuff when at the Potter's. After a few days, he had grown to like the stuff. Now he wished he had it this morning.

**-oOo-**

**Fifth Event, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Cedric never feared or disliked boggarts before. They were a low-level dark creature that were easy to take care of. He didn't fear much, but a group of six Death Eaters in full robes and masks and holding wands stepping out of cupboards was something to fear. They had brought him up short as he entered the room. He knew people were watching and heard the screams when spells started to fly from them.

He had jumped behind a table and flipped it over. He had done what Potter showed them in their defense classes and reinforced the table. It took him a matter of seconds to realize the spells weren't doing anything.

In that time, a general stampede had started above and Aurors were trying to calm people down.

"Shite," he swore to himself. With all the damn security on the grounds he should have realized that they weren't real Death Eaters. It was what he feared though. Having Death Eaters appear and attack his parent or Angelina.

"Riddikulus," he called out to a Death Eater that stepped around the table.

The robes turned a vibrant pink and feathers sprouted all over its head as the mask turned into a flamingo mask. By now, the crowd above had stopped. He stepped out and shouted it a few more times before forcing the boggarts back into their wardrobes.

He let out a breath and a mirthless chuckle. "Some game," he said to himself.

A hole opened in the floor and he saw the medallion. This had been the third room. The first had been a puzzle to get a key to open a door. The second he had had to brew a potion to get through a burning door. This room had been the worst.

"Cedric Diggory finished the fifth challenge. The Hogwarts Head Boy is the only one to finish five for five so far as it is just past ten," he heard an announcer at the challenge.

He grabbed the medallion and looked up. It didn't take long to see Angelina looking at him.

"As it stands, Delacour is a challenge ahead, but with only four badges having skipped this challenge. Malfoy is on her heals, having skipped the second challenge. Krum is on the second room of the fifth challenge, having issues with his potion," the announcer said.

Angelina looked spooked too from the boggarts. She blew him a kiss and smiled at him.

He had seven more badges to collect and he could already feel himself lagging a little. It had been three-and-a-half hours since sunrise and he had used every moment doing an event or getting to the next.

"Take a quick break," Angelina yelled down from the spectator area as he stepped out to his pack and broom.

He nodded and opened his pack. One of his friends had told him about muggle energy bars and he took two out of his bag. They weren't overly filling, but they had a lot of calories and they were light. He ate them quickly as Angelina was joined by his parents.

"You're doing good, Ced," his father said.

His mother looked concerned. Cedric was pretty sure those boggarts had spooked her. His aunt had been killed by Death Eaters about the time he was born. He believed Potter and Draco that they were back.

He nodded his head as he chewed. "Thanks, dad. Just remember you can't say anything," he told him. His father was part of the Ministry and it would be cheating if his father said anything.

His father smiled.

"Victor Krum is now onto the third room."

He swallowed and then took a quick drink from his thermos. Angie had helped him find a potion that quenched his thirst and replenish his magic with only a few sips. It wasn't a pepper-up potion, but it had a slight spice to it.

"Angelina," he said blowing her a kiss this time.

She smiled. "Get going you goofball."

He smirked back at her as he took out the map to the next event and mounted his broom. With a kick, he was off for the Dark Forest on the other side of the school.

**-oOo-**

**Eighth Event, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco got out of the water. He blasted a few more spells into the water as he scrambled up the side of the small river. He was panting. The damned grindilows had almost pulled him under. At the top of the bank he fell to his knees before flopping on his back. He was supposed to get to the damned centaurs to get the next medallion. So far he had had to avoid an acromantula, a damned goat that breathed fire and now the grindilows. Above him ran walkways that Aurors and other were on.

He cursed the damned organizers for this.

He saw movement and Pansy and Tracey were rushing to see him. He waved to them before pushing himself up. Looking at the watch Tracey had given him, he saw it was a little past noon.

"Diggory has just notched his eighth badge while Delacour is almost there. Krum seems to be lagging today, only just finishing his sixth challenge while Malfoy is close to his seventh," the voice of Bagman echoed over the course.

He snarled to hear the Bulgarian's name. He didn't care if the boy had been cleared and found to have been obliviated, and most likely imperished. It was him that had sent him to the Dark Lord.

Draco was not going to let that bastard win.

Turning, he saw the next bluebell flame marker. It was a distance away. He started to walk. After another ten minutes, he came into a clearing. It looked like the four paths all converged here.

He entered the clearing with his wand out. Anything could be waiting here. An arrow landed at his feet and he raised his wand. A single centaur entered the clearing. Around his neck was one of the medallions.

"You dare enter a Sacred Glade with your wand out," he said to Draco.

Draco took in a deep breath before slipping his wand into his sleeve. "Forgive me, Alduwin. It has been a hard journey and I did not know what this place was."

Swallowing his pride was much easier. He knew he had two choices. Either he fight the centaur or he bargain. Draco would prefer to bargain. He doubted only one was around the clearing. He also wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.

The proud creature looked at him with its black eyes for a moment. "You would surrender so quickly? Entering this Glade with a weapon or wand drawn could see you dead."

"I would assume if you wanted me dead, that arrow would not have missed," he responded.

The creature pawed the ground. "We have been asked to extend a courtesy for this event. You want this thing they have asked us to wear."

Draco nodded. "That is the quest I was charged to complete."

He knew there was a certain decorum to this. The packet had had much on magical creatures. He understood now the oaf Hagrid had actually known what he was talking about. Tracey had helped him study creatures. She knew more than Pansy or him, so he had listened.

The creature frowned. "Wizards threw the old ways away centuries ago. Why should I adhere to the old traditions?"

"I have something to offer in trade," he told him.

The chestnut stallion raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you could have anything we would desire, youngling?"

He slung his backpack off and the centaur raised his bow and pulled back the arrow. Draco put the bag on the ground and held out his hands. "I am here under the ancient pacts. My name is Draco Malfoy. I enter your Sacred Grove in peace and ask for the same."

The centaur bared his teeth. "Youngling, if you call the ancient pacts, then your life is forfeit should you wield any weapon or break any deal. The deal we have made with the Ministry of Magic," it said with scorn, "and the other wizards will not protect you. My kin and I may not like those that wield magic like you do, but we are not keen on taking the life of younglings."

Draco looked at the centaur. "I understand, Alduwin." Draco used the ancestral name of the centaurs.

It was a long moment that the creature looked at him. "Present this trinket you wish to trade."

Draco nodded and opened his bag. A moment later he took out a small pouch. He rattled it and the sound of rocks and metal could be heard. It was starstones.

The centaur's eyes widened. "Bring it here," he told Draco. Draco did and the centaur opened the bag. It was almost a pound of the stuff. He had brought it because the metal collected from fallen stars was excellent for transfiguring small amounts into powerful runes. He knew he would be giving up an advantage for other trials, but he did not want to fight the centaur. He doubted Tracey would forgive him anytime soon if he did, and he found he rather enjoyed sharing the bed with two others.

"I accept the tithe under the old pacts, Draco Malfoy. I am Tinnian." At that, the centaur took the medallion off and handed it to him. "I would offer a boon. This is worth far more than that gold hunk. The next task is also in this wood. The centaurs can teach you how to pass it."

Draco looked at him and then up at the walkway. An official was there. Was this allowed? The official looked stunned. As did a few other onlookers. When the official didn't say anything, he nodded. "Please, Alduwin Tinnian."

**-oOo-**

**Twelfth Task, Hogwarts, Scotland**

She wiped the hair out of her face. She now had ten medallions in her pouch. She was tied with Diggory and the sun was more than half-way past its zenith.

Fleur was determined to win. She would not let the boy who killed her sister do that. He did not deserve such an honor. It still didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his effort.

Last she heard, he had nine of the badges. Cedric had started this event before she had, and he already had ten. Luckily, she was excellent at rune translations and it had only taken her twenty minutes to complete it and open the locked box.

She pocketed the medallion. As she walked out, she could see into the other curtained areas. She was surprised to see Malfoy pouring over the texts. Cedric was pulling at his hair, a small stack of papers next to him. As part of the rules, you had to finish an event once you started.

Not as many spectators were at this event. There was a cheer from a crowd and she looked towards the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Krum was flying around trying to catch things. She had passed that event, knowing it would not be a strong suite for her.

By the sounds of it, Krum was doing well and would soon have his eighth.

Cedric suddenly gave out an exclamation of excitement. She turned to see him rush to the box. A moment later, it clicked opened and he pulled out a medallion. He now had eleven.

She let out a slew of French curses as she started to run for the next event. Though, by this time of the day, it was more of a tired jog. "Diggory gets his eleventh badge and it looks like the young Malfoy is trying his luck at the box."

"Mon dieu," she said angrily. She would need to learn to fly better. Diggory flew overhead before she was even down the hill. The next event was at the main gates.

**-oOo-**

**Finish Tents, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus sat quietly. He had watched a few events today, but mostly he watched the people around him.

There were not as many people here as he thought there might be. It was a day for parents to see their children and the wizarding world to celebrate a Tournament and Champions that had worked hard to be here. Where he had expected to see happy faces and excitement, instead he saw many worried and concerned when not watching an event. Voldemort was back. It was known, but many people were trying to deny it.

The heavy presence of DMLE, French and ICW Aurors was setting some of the mood. He had never seen so many on the grounds of his school. Amelia would not tell him how many, but he estimated close to a hundred. He highly doubted Voldemort would cause any issues, not after how his comeback was not what he had wanted. Severus had contacted him about a week ago. He had been able to keep that from Amelia so far. The information he had didn't threaten Harry or his Pack any more than anyone else. Because it was not a direct threat, his vows allowed him to keep his secret.

He scrunched his eyebrows.

Secrets. He had so many secrets. It was about all he had left to offer now.

It was secrets that had locked him into this cage at a time he should be moving to stop Voldemort. Instead, he had given some of his most guarded secrets to some of the people he feared most to have them. He knew none of the Unspeakables or DMLE he had talked to in the last few weeks were Death Eaters or follower of Voldemort, but the more people that knew, people he knew Voldemort would target, the greater the chance that it would get out that Voldemort could become vulnerable. What would the man do if he knew?

The more he looked at the families, friends and other around, the more he had started to doubt that it had been wise to not go directly after the man all these years. He always thought he was saving more magical blood by not directly confronting his former student.

Amelia had already started going for the direct approach. Six of Voldemort's staunchest supporters were now either waiting trial, on the run, dead or in Azkaban. The fact Lucius had not returned to Voldemort had been a large surprise. With Lucius, Bulstrode, Yaxley and Selwyn either on the run or dead, he estimated that was upwards of sixth-tenths of Voldemort's immediate monetary support gone. Most of the other Death Eaters were not that wealthy, in Azkaban or incapable of raising funds.

Draco and Harry having named them, and Amelia moving on them, was a large blow to Voldemort.

His eye twitched. He refused to call the name Tom anymore. That boy was dead. He wouldn't mourn him anymore.

His cheek twitched as he felt a shard of pain shoot up his left arm. The curse was progressing.

"Are you alright, Albus," Cornelius asked next to him.

"Yes, Cornelius. Quite alright."

The fool was in the denial camp. He wasn't sure if that was his handlers or the man himself.

Amelia was determined that he not make a figurehead of himself against Voldemort yet. Instead, the DMLE and others had put out notices and bulletins. The _Prophet _was still refusing to say either way, instead running stories about the trial with Crouch and end of the Tournament.

"Albus, I was hoping to talk to you," the man said. He looked around and realized that he sat alone in the top box. He doubted that had happened on its own. The fact he didn't notice concerned him.

The harm to his hand shouldn't have been that large of a distraction. Maybe he was getting old? "And what would you like to talk about, Cornelius. Last time we talked you accused me of sabotaging this Tournament and your chances for reelection at the Solstice."

The man didn't drop his congenial smile. He was gently holding his bowler hat. "Oh, let bygones be bygones. What I need to talk to you about is support at the Solstice."

Albus snorted. "Unless you haven't noticed, I don't hold any office in the Wizengamot or Ministry and my family seat is under censure."

Cornelius nodded. "Yes. It is. But you still have many that look up to you and don't believe the charges that were leveled against you. It has been sad to see such a man as you fall, but there are other ghosts in your past that could see you deposed at this school as well."

Albus laughed. The man would be dancing if he could to see him fall. Cornelius gave him an uncertain look. "Cornelius, I already have been deposed. Whatever secrets you have I assure you are less than anything Bones has on me."

Cornelius frowned. He spun his bowler once. "So, it is true. You are with Bones now."

He looked at the man before looking at the stands. "I am not with Bones, she just out played both of us. Cornelius, what do you see when you look out at those people?"

The Minister waived his hand. "What does it matter what they think. You know the power is in the Pure Bloods and old families and their allies."

That had been the way he had seen the world for over a hundred years. Power was in the hands of those that had ruled their world for the last four hundred years. It was how their world survived. Maintain the status of those that knew the world. Bring any new blood in and indoctrinate them. At one time, muggleborns had moved freely in their society, they were respected and there had been more of them. When he had been younger, probably three of every nine or ten students of the school had been muggleborns. That was when the school maintained fifteen hundred students or more every year. Now there was almost six hundred pupils, and only about one in nine or ten were muggleborn.

The stigma of being a muggleborn was already ingrained in the society his parents had brought him up in, but it wasn't taboo for a Pureblood or anyone to marry a muggleborn. Magic was magic when it came to keeping their world alive. His own mother had been muggleborn.

Then the purebloods had been hardened to believe they were better than any muggleborn as things in the world changed faster than the wizards could comprehend. Instead of learning how to live in a world that was leaving them farther and farther behind, Wizards had turtled themselves, retreating farther into their protected enclaves and rejecting those from the world outside.

That had led to the rise of Grindewald, who wanted to bring the wizards back out into the open and reclaim their status as Gods, as they once possessed in eons past. It was a dream he had believed in for a summer. Then he realized how dangerous the Muggle World was to them. Ariana was a product of that dangerous world.

When he had become Headmaster, he had placed a jinx on the Magical Registry to reduce the amount of muggleborns. He knew they needed them. The old families were not as abundant after a hundred and fifty years of powerful Dark Lords or in-fighting. Most of that brought on by centuries of inbreeding and stagnant thinking.

It was that stagnant thinking that led him to realize muggleborns were threatening to become the dominant force in his world. Thus he had put the jinx on the Magical Registry even before he became Head Master. If it had continued, then there would be far more muggleborn wizards and witches than Pure and Half-bloods already. He had removed that jinx without anyone knowing a few weeks ago as he realized he may have done real harm to the world he had been trying to protect. Next year's class was suddenly eighty-four potential students. It had been fifty-two before that. The following years was now one-hundred and four. Each class being four in ten or five in ten muggleborn.

The number of wizards needed to increase. Two of the last four years were between forty and fifty students, and the other less than eighty. It was mostly a result of the last few years of Voldemort's ascension, and his meddling in the registry.

He watched the group that flocked around Potter. It was a group of over a hundred students that sat close together without any prompting. It was first through seventh years. He had rarely seen a single boy unite so many people. He also knew that the Dumbledore coalition and Alliance would dissolve as they grew up. He was looking at the future that would save their world. A future where the wizarding world would be more inclusive and find how to adapt to the changing muggle world.

"I see students, witches and wizards. What's your point, Albus," the Minister asked. He felt the contempt the man felt for the people he was supposed to be serving. Until recently, Albus hadn't realized he had held the same contempt.

Maybe it was time to tell all his secrets and step aside? "My point is that you have many people out there afraid of Voldemort's return. If you don't walk away from your handlers, you will fall this Solstice, Cornelius. There are many who will fight him this time. I think he will find it much more difficult to control people by fear or to break into the inner circle of those that oppose him."

Cornelius bared his teeth. "He is not back, Dumbledore. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. And what the bloody hell do you mean I will lose on the Solstice! Are you threatening me?"

Albus closed his eyes. Perhaps he had been standing on the wrong side of history for a long time. He still cursed the Potters, but he was starting to realize their influence was more than his ever was. He had supporters. Many of them fervently loyal to him. How many of those supporters were closer to his age than the students below?

He didn't hold the loyalty of more than half of Hogwarts the way Potter did. He was starting to realize he never held the support he thought he had.

"I am not threatening you, Cornelius. I am only stating the truth. The House of Potter is on the rise again. We once stood with them, but Harry is not Fleamont. Fleamont believed in the sanctity of blood and our world. His grandson is much more like the Muggles now. Everything is equal in most of their eyes and he has convinced many this year that that is the way."

"It is not equal, Albus. We control things. Do you want the ICW to step in? Do you want a major breach of the Statute of Secrecy?" Cornelius was growing angry.

"The ICW is already here. You and I failed on that the moment Harry was attacked last summer and did not support what he has become. The ICW backs Potter and his ideals. They back his Allies. I can convince those that still back me to vote for you, but it won't be enough, Cornelius. The House of Black and Ross are going to claim their seats. The House of Weasley is going to issue an official apology and retake their seat. It is their eldest son, Bill, who will be Lord Weasley. He thinks more like Harry. In less than two years the Prewitts will be back in the Peerage. Looking at the list of Houses either up for elevation or the Lower seats, a third or more of them back Potter or Bones and they have the votes to let them in. The Bones and Potters will become the largest Alliance."

He let that sink in for a few seconds. "My spies say Greengrass is in talks with Black. That would put them close to half with the Houses that have already informed me that they will follow Longbottom or Potter once he takes his seat. Lady Longbottom is reviving the Potter Alliance and my influence will shrink that much more."

"To compound that, some of the Dark Alliance may never return. Bulstrode and Malfoy are huge losses for them. Bulstrode's daughter cannot take up his seat unless she were to take a line continuance and bear a son. You know blood adoption will not work with no current Head-of-House. That is more than two decades before you will have a Bulstrode in the seat again. "

"Lucius is on the run, Yaxley and Selwyn are missing and suspected to be with Voldemort, and McNair is in Azkaban. That Alliance is down some of their most powerful houses and without Malfoy or Bulstrode in a seat, two of their lower Houses cannot be voted on this year, and they had three more up for elevation. You are a politician, Cornelius. You must know what this means."

The man looked very sour. His bowler hat was starting to spin in his hands.

Albus pressed his point. "You may have this election to stop them, otherwise things are going to shift in ways we haven't imagined."

"But...but... you can't be serious. Potter doesn't have that much power," the Minister responded.

He motioned towards the group of students waiting for the first Champion to come back. "Do you see that group down there," he asked.

"What of them. They are just students," Cornelius said.

He shook his head. "There are eight scions, children of seven lower houses up for election or elevation and four Heads that are giving you large issues in the Ministry. Do you know who they look up too?"

The Minister looked down at the crowd. He could tell when the man recognized his own granddaughters in the crowd. "Albus, there are students of all four houses. I also see those beasts."

"That is the power of Potter, Cornelius. The boy will never be a politician or willingly be a public figure head, but he collects people like his grandfather. They are loyal to him and I doubt that will change now. You, myself, the Governors, the werewolves and others have melded them together in a way nothing else ever has. I have never seen the like. You are losing, Cornelius. If you keep going forward with the new legislation that your Undersecretary and others have proposed, you will lose them forever. It is our time to decide if we will follow the new generation or keep as we have been going."

Albus looked at them. Greengrass, the Ladies Malfoy, Lovegood, Longbottom, Bones, Davis, Patil, Weasley, Fudge, Davis, Zabani, Abbot and others were in the group.

Cornelius licked his lips. "The House of Fudge is still in an official Alliance with Potter. If they were to take up their seat that could be troublesome."

They sat for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. "Is he really back, Albus?"

"Yes, Cornelius. Voldemort is back."

The man spun his bowler in his hands rather quickly. "The _Prophet_ hasn't been willing to print stories against it, or anything disparaging the Malfoy or Potter brats. I can't get any publication to say anything bad."

"I know."

"You know why, Albus. I know you do. You know more than anyone what is going on."

"I have word that Black has banded with Longbottom and Greengrass. They own more than half of the _Prophet _and its other publications now. You won't be able to pay them any price or threaten them to print what you want." He turned to look out onto the grounds as a bunch walking towards the stands had started to shout and point. A spec was racing towards the finish line.

"If you wish to have any chance of winning any of those students and their houses, you better be ready to congratulate our new Champion. Diggory is Potter's second in that group. You alienate him or Potter, and they will hate you until you die."

Albus had seen that hatred towards him. Ever since the Yule Ball, the opinion towards him and the Governors had soured among much of the school. He just hadn't realized what the looks meant until recently.

Cornelius looked extremely bothered as the boy raced towards them. A band started to play and cheering started all around them. He smiled. He had hoped Hogwarts would win, but what had it cost him?

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Draco sat on the bench next to the tub. His body was sore and tired.

Diggory had won, but Draco knew that would probably happen before the race started. He had collected a respectable ten badges. Fleur was about five minutes behind Diggory. If she had not had the more than half hour delayed start, it would have been very close. The bastard Krum only managed eight.

As much as he hated the young man, he had to admit Krum just didn't look into it today and the boy had slunk off as soon as he could after the closing ceremony.

He sighed. He needed to get into the bath. Even with his clothes off, he was smelly, dirty and disgusting. Pansy would never let him near their bed like this, even if all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

Looking around by just turning his head that was leaning against the wall, he found himself jealous of the werewolves. It was nice in Slytherin house to have your own bathroom, but it was a quarter the size of this. Lobo House bathrooms were as large as the room he shared with Pansy and Tracey, even though they had two rooms.

There was a separate shower stall and a bath that was six feet to a side with seats in it. A bench with hooks and lockers was on one side, while a single toilet stall and a double sink was on the other.

It wasn't opulent. Instead, there was a comfortable feeling in the blue tiling and the mosaic around the tub to look like frothing waves. If this was how the less fortunate lived, it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

By now, the bath was filled with hot water. He still didn't want to move. His muscles were almost as tired as that night he had escaped with Potter. Some of the tasks had been very taxing magically and physically and it had lasted almost fourteen hours before Diggory won.

The knob on the door turned. He looked to it, knowing he had locked the door. Thus, it was surprising when the latch lifted, and the door opened. "Hey," he started before he saw Tracey poke her head in.

"Draco, you alright," she asked.

He smiled at his newest wife. "Yeah. Come in if you're coming in," he told her and then leaned his head back against the wall. His eyebrow raised to see her in a night robe. Pansy slipped in behind her before closing and bolting the door again. "Is this allowed to have you in here with me?"

Tracey grew an attractive blush. "I am your mate. The dorm will not keep you away from me and we won't be the first ones to share a bathroom."

Pansy looked at him and her nose crinkled. "I won't let you into our bed smelling like that."

He chuckled. "If I smell so bad, why are you in here?" He had to admit, as tired as he was, he felt his body recovering some to see them both in here.

Pansy undid the clasp on her night cloak and let it fall to the floor. She was in her all and she was beautiful. Merlin, he loved his wife. He was also surprised to see the lack of hair between her legs. She moved to Tracey. "Tracey was concerned that you looked too tired to move much more. I guess she was right."

"I said he smelt so tired I thought he might fall asleep in the tub," she told Pansy.

Pansy shrugged. "That would require him being in the tub." She reached up and undid the clasp on Tracey's robes. Tracey tilted her head down, looking even more embarrassed as Pansy pushed them off her shoulders.

Draco felt his blood heat up. Tracey and Pansy were both about the same height, with dark hair similar to the other and frames that screamed they were women. Pansy had a larger bust than Tracey, but Tracey had a narrower waist and larger nipples.

It has been a little shocking to see the scarring on her arm and shoulder from the attack that had turned her. Draco found he didn't care. He found them both extremely beautiful. He didn't miss that Tracey was missing the hair between her legs now too.

"And I suppose you two are going to make sure I don't drown?"

"I plan to burn those clothes you wore, clean you off, then clean the bath and get a new one drawn before you think of touching either one of us," Pansy told him.

"Pansy, I kind of wanted to get in the bath with him," Tracey told her shyly.

Draco gave a smirk before dropping it at the look Pansy was giving him. "Only after he is clean. I would prefer you be clean too before I put an arm around you tonight."

Tracey blushed even more. Pansy had been snuggling between them the last few nights. "Yes, Pansy," Tracey said.

Pansy gave the girl a smile. "Tracey, you are not a second wife," she said affectionately before giving Tracey a kiss on the cheek.

Feeling a little more energetic, he pushed himself off the bench. "Why don't you two take the bath and I'll take a quick shower before joining you."

Tracey looked at him. "Draco, we are going to wash you. I can smell how tired and sore you are." She sounded concerned for him.

"I have been through worse than that today. You two get in the bath. I won't be long."

They both looked at him as he walked over to the shower. Closing the stall, he turned the water on and then put both hands against the wall to steady himself. Maybe he was as tired as Tracey said he was.

A moment later, the shower door opened. He turned to see Tracey. "I thought Pansy said she didn't want you to smell."

She gave him a shy smile. "I guess you will have to make sure I am clean."

He felt his blood heat up again at her shy smile. He stood, not wanting to show too much weakness. She closed the door, took up the loofa and soap on the shelf and began to wash him down.

Her hair got wet as she did, clinging to her wet body and breasts. As she stood up, she took her soapy hands and wrapped them around his cock. Seeing her washing him, the water on her body, had already excited him. He let out a slow breath at the sensation her touch brought up. Where Pansy was much more confident and controlling, Tracey was more timid, using lighter touches and strokes that excited him as much as his other wife.

She didn't say anything as she looked up into his eyes and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she used both hands now to clean his shaft. After a moment, she started to quicken her pace and stepped down. So far, she hadn't touched him quite like this and he found his breath quickening and a groan come out as she brought him closer to a climax. He put his arms on either side of her head and hands on the stall door to support his quivering body.

"If you keep going I'll have to really wash you off," he told her.

The shy smile she gave him sent a heat through him. "That would be a bad thing," she asked.

He put his head against hers, the water splashing onto his back as he reached down one hand to slowly take her hair and brushed it off her chest. That was as far as he got before he started to buck in her hands and then spurted all over her leg and mid section.

When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him, her hands still on him. "I made a mess," she told him.

His hands roamed over her chest as he recovered and she arched into him. She was smaller than Pansy. His hands almost perfectly cupped her while Pansy would have spilled out. He kissed her again and slowly moved one hand down between her legs. "Maybe I should wait a few before cleaning you up."

She let out a long moan as he slid his fingers over her slit. Her breath hitched and she grabbed his shoulders as he gently pushed two fingers into her for the first time. She was soon moaning and her legs quivering as he used the skills Pansy had taught him. His fingers moved in and out as he used his thumb to search out other sensitive spots. She whimpered like a wolf as she neared her climax. He had to admit he found that a huge turn on.

Her breath was coming in ragged gasps as he moved his fingers before she suddenly let out a long whine and her hands clutched his shoulders hard. Her body clenched around his fingers and he wrapped his free arm around her to keep her from falling as her legs seemed to give out.

He prolonged her orgasm by moving his fingers in her until she gasped, "Draco." He knew it was time to stop and gently pulled his fingers out. Her crotch was sopping wet and his fingers were coated in slick juices.

"My turn to clean you up," he told her.

She whimpered. "Just take us to Pansy," she whispered.

He smiled, turned the shower off and then picked her up bridal style. When he opened the shower, Pansy was floating in the bath with her eyes closed. "I hope you two are clean enough."

Tracey had her arms around his neck and head on his shoulders. "I cleaned him," Tracey said, sounding half spent.

Pansy opened her eyes to look at them. Draco stepped into the bath and Tracey settled on his lap, still holding onto him. Pansy spun around and moved to them. She knelt in the tub before them, her breasts almost completely out of the water.

"I thought you said he was tired," she said playfully to Tracey, leaning in and giving her another kiss on the cheek before giving him a quick one.

"I thought he was," Tracey said snuggling into his shoulder.

Pansy smiled. He knew Pansy didn't want Tracey to feel as though she wasn't loved, and this was the first time she had really fallen into Draco like this. Draco yawned, even seeing the lust in Pansy's eyes.

Pansy chuckled. "Are you going to be awake enough for me?"

He eyed her. "I will always have the strength for my wives. I thought you didn't like to when you were going through your monthly cycle." He knew this was about the time it would occur and she would usually get very moody and sensitive to any touching. Typically she only liked him touching her above her waist this time of the month.

"She isn't having her cycle," Tracey said moving to kiss his shoulder.

He looked down at Tracey before looking up at Pansy.

Pansy looked at Tracey a little annoyed. "That wasn't the way I was hoping to tell him," she said to her best friend.

Draco shook his head. "Wait. What is going on?"

Pansy huffed before looking at him. The lust had fallen back to be replaced with happiness and a small amount of fright. "Draco, we are going to have a child."

**-oOo-**

**END OF YEAR 4**

**Year 5 to start soon...**

**A/N: I plan to take a small break from this story. When I start posting again, it will under this same book. Night of the Wolf will continue….**


	39. Chapter 39 - What is to come (Year 5)

**A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world. **

**A/N: There is a section of Recap and notes at the end of the Chapter. Read if you want.**

**Repost. Posted the unedited chapter. Some changes, but same base.**

**Chapter 39**

**June 19, 1995**

**Devon, England**

Bonnie was moping about. It was a dreary day, her pack was taking a forced day off because Remus was off with Mr. Granger. Luna and Neville were not supposed to come over until the weekend. The Hogwarts Express would come back Saturday and they moved in Sunday.

She had not known how hard it would be to be separated from them for over a month. Her wolf didn't like it. She didn't either.

Looking out the window from her room, she saw her mum and Mrs. Granger heading out into the bleak day. It had rained more often than not over the last month, while other parts of England were seeing record temperatures and sun.

"They are off to Gringotts. The Goblins want to break ground in July," Annabel said sitting on the bench in the window across from her.

"I heard that too," she responded.

They watched the woman walk out onto the drive and a moment later, they were gone.

The girls sat for a while, watching the water flow down the drive.

"Do you miss Wayne," Bonnie asked her.

Annabel sighed. "Yes."

"Are you mates?"

Annabel had a small smile as she looked out the window. "I hope so. I love Harry and Hermione, but I'm not ready for that type of relationship. Alexandra says we don't need to be tied to the first potential mate, only if we heed the call of our wolf."

"I know. My mum has says the same. I never thought she would be able to claim another mate," she told Annabel honestly.

"Was your father her Mate," she asked.

"Yes. I think him dead now, though. That is why she has been able to be with Sirius. She never had anyone else around and always shut herself away when she went into heat, so that she would not be drawn to him."

Annabel paled some. "I don't want to be forced into it," she whispered.

Bonnie understood, but didn't. She had been bitten at such a young age she didn't know what life was without being a wolf. Going into heat was just what she was. She saw and smelt Annabel's fear of it.

"When it is my time, I just want it to be with my mates," she told her sister honestly.

Annabel looked at her sidelong with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. She didn't really notice as a blond girl and boy came to the front of her thoughts again. "You miss them? Neville and Luna?"

Usually her face would flush, and she would feel bothered. Today, she was so melancholy that she just nodded. She wasn't ready for that step yet, being only thirteen, but she felt it.

Annabel reached out and started to draw on the half-fogged windows.

"Are you scared," Annabel asked after a few.

"No more than normal. I am more afraid that You-Know-Who will recruit werewolves again. Looking at Harry, I think many will come to him and it will be a war against our own kind as much as the wankers."

"You don't fear what we are," she asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I did. Then my Alpha and his mate showed me there was a new way. Remus is gathering some packs and others that are willing to listen to him," she said. She had overheard them a few nights ago.

"I figured. What of the Covens?"

Bonnie frowned. Rumors of a half-dozen covens had surfaced since Harry had escaped You-Know-Who. Sirius and Remus had word that they were 'recruiting' and some had a new Master they were working for. Fenrir Greyback and his pack had raided a town in Scotland during the last full moon. Four muggles dead and eight missing before the Aurors could respond.

Everyone saw he was trying to build his pack again.

"Harry is our Alpha. As long as he claims us, we are protected," Bonnie said resolutely. She knew Harry would never abandon them.

Annabel nodded. "Sunday can't come fast enough."

Bonnie agreed.

**-oOo-**

**June 21, 1995**

**London, England**

Sirius hated these robes. He had never wanted to be Lord Black, and here he was now, sitting among the Peerage in his black House robes and the Crest of his family on his chest. The smaller Potter crest lay above his. He was technically a Liege House of the Potters now that Harry was heir, but the Lordship of the Blacks, as a member of the sacred twenty-eight, was ensured a seat.

Around him sat the other Houses that were to either reclaim their status or potentially be voted in. Bill Weasley sat on is left, while Minerva sat to his right. Before him sat Mycroft Brown, who was up for election this year. The Browns and a few other houses were almost sure shots with the Bones Alliance gaining three more seats before the vote of the Lower Houses.

Looking around, he had to give a sly smile. Voldemort was back, but his support in the Ministry had taken a large hit the night he came back. Without a Malfoy or Bulstrode in their seats, the four Lower Houses that would have been up for election again had to stand down. Having Selwyn and McNair missing was also obvious.

Six empty seats in the front row of their section was glaringly obvious. Without the three Lord seats and the elevated house of McNair, Sirius doubted they had enough votes to keep their near majority. He expected to see that block lose another few Houses today.

The Minister and his retinue came in. The Minister didn't seem to have his normal bluster. He did raise his eye and look to Bones to see Dumbledore walk in with him. He was under the impression that his House seat was under censure and he had been removed as Chief Warlock. The man was walking just behind the shorter woman in pink robes that looked like a toad. She smiled a wickedly sweet smile, but didn't look as confident as she had the last time he had seen her.

"Why is Dumbledore here," he whispered to Minerva.

She shook her head, not looking very pleased to see him. "I don't know."

He sat his chin on his hand as the opening Ceremony started the term for this Wizengamot. Minerva and Bill sat tall and like most of the other members. He had no desire to conform if he didn't have too. His name alone put him third down the list of Lords and assured him a Senior Seat in the Peerage section. Someday Harry or one of his kids would have claim to that seat, wolf or not. The Potters should sit fifth. The Ross's were down at Twenty-third and the Weasley's Twenty-seventh. Three houses would be pushed out of the Sacred Twenty-Eight today, then three would be added back with the absence of Malfoy, Selwyn and Bulstrode. Today was going to really shake the Blood Purists.

The roll of current members occurred. The non-peerage houses were stripped of their voting rights, and then the vote for new Houses was called.

"Point of Order," Amelia called out.

Fudge looked at her with an indulgent look. "Worry not, Madam Bones, you will have your time, but first we must vote in the Lower Houses," he said to her.

It had been many years since Peerage Houses had re-entered the Wizengamot. They were supposed to be introduced before the voting.

"Point of Order for Lady Bones," Lord Patil stood.

"Point of Order for Lady Bones," echoed Augusta, Anders and Lord Zabini.

Fudge looked less sure. Five Peerage Houses had called it. It was required for them to be recognized now.

"Madame Bones, it appears you have the floor."

"There are Peerage members present that are to be recognized before any voting," she said.

Fudge looked to Dumbledore, who didn't do anything. After a second, he banged his gavel. "Point taken, Madame Bones. Would the Lords and Ladies of the Peerage that wish to claim their seats, please stand."

It wasn't a surprise to see the three of them stand. What was a surprise was to see a young man stand. They had not seen this coming.

"Please present yourselves," Fudge asked.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of House Black. Twenty-two generations since founding of my line."

The young man two rows down spoke up next. "Scion Rowan Selwyn, Heir of House Selwyn. Fourteen generations since the founding of my line," the dark hair boy said.

"Point of Order," a few people called out.

Fudge held up his hand. "Scion Selwyn, you are not Head of your House. You are aware you cannot claim your family seat at this time?"

"I petition the Wizengamot to strip my Uncle of his title and instill me as Head," the boy said in a cocky way a true Pureblood would.

"That is not possible until the Wizengamot and Minister have been installed. Please sit Scion Selwyn. Your petition will be considered in a while," Fudge told him.

"I demand to have my rights recognized and confirmed!"

"You will sit and wait, or the Aurors will escort you out," Fudge said a little angrily.

The boy looked distinctly unhappy but sat. "Mrs. McGonagall," Fudge said.

"That is Lady Ross, Minister. Lady Minerva Florence McGonagall nee Ross. Head of House Ross and eighteen generations."

Fudge pursed his lips and nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, you will have to wait," Fudge said.

"Minister Fudge, I believe I am allowed to apologize and take up our seat," Bill said.

Fudge looked about ready to say something before seven people stood in the Peerage section. Anders had delivered on his promise. Fudge sighed. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. The Wizengamot will consider your apology."

Bill didn't look pleased, but he stood tall. "The House Weasley offers its official admittance of guilt of challenging Minister Spavin without following the proper protocol."

There was a silence, then a man stood up. "That is not acceptable."

Amelia shot up. "It has been given in the proper manner accepted by the Wizengamot. I would strike to override previous apologize if this is not accepted. Current rules allow all such actions in the last fifteen years to be considered."

Fudge sat for a long moment. Sirius had a feeling the man was calculating which way the winds were blowing. "Minister, you must rule as sitting Chief Warlock," Augusta said standing up.

"Apology for House Weasley will stand. Please present yourself," Fudge told him.

"Lord William Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley. Seventeen Generations as a magical line."

"Any other Peerage seats that wish to present themselves? No?" The gavel banged.

It was another boring hour and a half while the Lower Houses were considered and voted. There were many nervous looks. In less than two hours, the power of the Wizengamot had just about shifted. It was not an unbreakable block, but the Houses aligned with the progressives and the 'Houses of the Light'... Merlin! He hated that phrase. They now possessed almost forty percent of the vote. With Greengrass and his block, it was just about assured they could pass whatever they wanted. The only reason he was here was to protect his Godson and those Harry wanted safe.

When the Minister banged his gavel again, he called for order. "Last order before legislation can be presented is the next five-year term for Minister of Magic. Who is nominated?"

Fudged looked out at them. Mulciber stood. "The House of Mulciber nominates Mr. Cornelius Fudge."

Fudge sat back, satisfied. Lord Patil stood. Fudge nodded, expecting the second nod he needed. "The House of Patil shall support Lord Anders Greengrass," the man said.

The Minister's eyes went wide and he sat forward. Anders looked sharply to Bones' Ally. He had not expected this. It was a masterful stroke by Amelia. One that a large majority could stand behind. He stood. "The House of Black casts it support with Lord Anders Greengrass."

A few others stood and Sirius chuckled at the stir.

**-oOo-**

**June 22, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

"Seventy-four. Seventy-five," he counted out before dropping to the floor. He still was not up to the same level he was a month and a half ago when he could do two reps of fifty pushups with no issue. Turning over, he started to do crunches.

"Don't push yourself," Hermione said from the chair in the corner of their room. She was reading the _Daily Prophet_ as she drank her coffee and ate some toast and rashers.

He was too busy counting to respond.

"I don't think anyone expected to have Minister Greengrass," she said. "He already overturned a few rules from the WRI and Mr. Diggory was elevated to replace Yates as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She chuckled. "Fudge and Dumbledore look like they swallowed Skele-grow."

He finished his reps and flopped on the floor. He was panting as she moved the paper to crinkle her nose at him "You smell now."

He chuckled. "Just wait until I get back to what I could do before," he told her.

She went back to reading the paper. "I'll be sure to tell Prim to dunk you in a bath every time you get done."

He stuck his tongue out at her even though she couldn't see it.

"I saw that."

"I can make it disappear," he said and she shifted. The whiff of her arousal was something he liked very much. His wolf could tell she was getting close to her next heat. Next month.

She moved the paper to the side. "You play dirty," she said.

Harry kipped up and moved towards her. She grabbed the paper to her. "Harry! No! You're all sweaty and gross!"

He chuckled as he picked her up. "You're about to be too."

She hit him on the chest before giving him a deep kiss. Her breath was throaty when she spoke. "I am supposed to go out with my mother, Bonnie and Annabell. We are going to a muggle shopping center for some new clothes," she told him. "You have about forty minutes." It sounded like a challenge.

He walked to the bed and lay over her. Harry unbuttoned her shorts and struggled to get them off as she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him with a need that quickly got his blood to a fever pitch. She moaned as his hand moved between her legs.

"I thought you said your tongue would disappear," she asked breathily when he kissed her neck.

"Don't want to disappoint," he said pushing her shirt up, kissing her belly button before kissing the mound between her legs. The moan was even louder. A little bit later, he took some pride in how she came apart as he had her legs splayed out on the bed and his face between them. He loved the way her wolf whimpered and cried out.

She was breathing heavily as she came down. He ran his finger up her thigh and she shivered again as he ran it down her slit. "Harry," she said rather breathlessly.

"You sure you want to go out today," he asked her.

She moaned as he played with her. "They will be waiting for me soon." The whimper she gave when he kissed her mound made his wolf growl in pleasure. Like him, it wanted to please and claim its mate. He pushed himself up and she groaned.

"You may want to take a shower," he said getting up and moving towards the bathroom.

"I only have ten minutes," she said looking at the clock.

He chuckled. "I could wash you," he offered.

She growled at him and narrowed her eyes. "What happened to my sweet and innocent Harry," she asked.

"He found his mate. I also like the way you scream and ask for more," he said before flicking his tongue out at her.

She put a pillow over her head and screamed.

Mrs. Granger gave them an eye when Hermione was seven minutes late. Tonks gave them a knowing smile while Mrs. Tonks just shook her head. "Newlyweds," he heard her say. Harry didn't flush like he might have not long ago. He very much enjoyed Hermione. The fact he was still here to hold her every night and do what he just had was something he was grateful for. Harry was determined to be here for her and his Pack. They were his family and he wouldn't lose his family again.

"Jason is out back with Dan," Jane told him.

"Is Remus and Sirius going with you," he asked. He didn't want them going without a proper guard. Voldemort was laying low and no one knew what he was up too. The Wizengamot session yesterday shook things up. The typical three or four day session had been postponed to next week for everything to settle. Harry heard the crack of a gun. Dan had started to train them all in how to use muggle firearms.

"They are already there. We were just waiting for the all clear before we apparate there," Tonks told him.

He kissed Hermione again. "Be safe," he told her. It was hard to let her go. It was only the second time since coming back home.

"I will. Go spend time with Jason. Tomorrow we have guests coming," she told him.

He nodded but didn't leave them until they walked out the door after getting a patronus from Sirius. He stood looking at the door for minutes after they left. The cracks of a few gun shots shook him out of his stupor. He let out a breath. They were together. They would be safe.

Out back, a firing range had been setup last week. Most of the people in the house that had grown up in the wizarding world didn't believe what the weapons could do until Dan had shown them. As a former Army Sargent and Police Officer and now an active member of the Magical Enforcement Liaison Office, he was able to get permission to have a few rifles and handguns. It wasn't military grade machine guns or rifles, but Harry doubted most witches or wizards would expect them.

There was still some argument in the house about this, but Harry had made it clear he wanted his pack to know how to use them. Remus agreed. Tonks and Sirius hadn't looked comfortable with it, but they couldn't deny it could be an advantage. He expected a lot of resistance when some of the others came to Blyihl House this week. Harry would take any advantage he could though.

Jason was taking apart the small handgun. Dan was adamant. If you knew how to fire it, you knew how to take it apart, service the weapon and assemble it.

He was not as proficient as Hermione or Jason, but he was feeling if he ever needed to conjure or transfigure the Glock 19. He didn't know what the spell would be, but maybe Hermione and him could figure out something. Dan's training was invaluable, even if they couldn't use or carry them outside of Blyihl House.

"Good. Now put it back together and we will fire another clip," Dan told him. He looked up to Harry. "Are they gone?"

He could see the same worry in the man. "Yes."

Dan nodded before nodding to the shed. "Get a Glock 19 and let me see what you can do."

Jason snapped the barrel back in and let the slide lock go. The boy was focused as he put a clip in. Jason had changed some since Harry had come back. He wasn't as jumpy. He also teased Harry more.

"Any word on what is going on," he asked his father-in-law.

"No. Things are quiet besides the few attacks by the werewolves," he said.

"Can I fire, Mr. Granger," Jason asked.

"Show me your stance first."

Harry pulled up his hearing protection started to take the gun apart, trying to make sure he remembered what each part looked like. His magic reached out to feel the metal, plastic and other materials, like the gun powder. Over the last month, he had found using his magic like this was easier, though his wand still produced the best effects and didn't tire him.

Watching Jason, he was wondering if their magic could stop the bullets. It had only been about two weeks and they hadn't tried to stop them yet. When Jason was done, Dan turned to him.

"What are you doing," Dan asked.

"Trying to memorize how my magic feels around each part," he said.

Dan looked at him odd. "Why?"

"We are not allowed to carry anything like this. It's all well and good to have some here, but we will not when we go back to Hogwarts. We will have to practice with the crossbows." Harry thought out loud. As part of their new DADA training, Dan and Tonks were training them how to use knives and fists more.

Dan frowned. "Harry, I don't think you and Hermione should go back."

"I meant it when I said I would not abandon Greengrass or any new wolves that might come this year," he said to the man.

"That is admirable, but sometimes it is alright to step back."

Harry started to put the gun back together. "Would you step back?"

There was a silence. Jason had stepped over to them. "Harry, I am a grown man. I have military and police training. My first instinct is to run towards danger to keep others safe."

The barrel clicked into place and he pointed the gun away from them as he put the clip in and chambered a shot. They put their hearing guard on and Harry stepped up to the line. He aimed and fired the seven shots in the magazine. Three hit the target. He took out the clip and put another in. This time he took more time and got five on the target, and one in the chest.

"You're tensing too much between shots," Mr. Granger said as he took off his headset.

"I got more on target," Jason teased him.

Harry glared at Jason for a moment before turning to Dan. "My first instinct is to run towards the danger too. We also have to return if we want to get our OWL's. Once Hermione and I get those, they can't take our wands away and we have other options."

The man gave him a nod of acceptance. "Just don't be mental about it. Think as much as you can before you step into danger. My daughter loves you. You have others that depend on you. It does no one any good if you get yourself incapacitated again or killed."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

Jason saluted them and Harry pushed Jason, almost knocking him over. Jason laughed. "I still got more than you."

Dan took the gun Jason had put on the table. He took one of the extra clips Harry had, popped it in and rapidly shot off the seven shots in it. Five hit close to dead center. The others less than six inches away. "I challenge you to beat that."

Jason looked at the target, his mouth open slightly. Harry laughed at Jason.

**-oOo-**

**June 24, 1995**

**Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

It was past midnight and the air was still and clammy. A dozen figures moved silently through the wood down a hill. Just before them, an orchard could be seen and just beyond that, the top stories of a rather dilapidated looking house.

Fenrir smiled as he rolled his wand in his hand. Eight wolves from his pack carried crossbows and knives. The other three held wands, two of them having received their NEWTs. If this went well, he hoped to add a few new young ones to his pack and kill off the new Lord Weasley and the parents.

His 'Master' was most displeased with this family right now.

They got to the edge of the wood and stopped.

"What is wrong," Fenrir asked the wizard-wolf.

"The wards start here. I thought you said they were only around the house," the man said.

Fenrir curled his lips back. "Can we get through them?" It was not common for magical houses to have wards so far out.

The wizard-wolf started to cast. Fenrir had been denied the ability to truly learn how to become a wizard. It was one of the grudges he held against them. If he could find a way to break the Hags Call like Potter had, things would be different.

After a moment, the man pulled out some stones. "I can make a hole in the wards big enough to let us in one at a time. It will only last about ten minutes. If the ward stones are still up, we will be trapped. Also, if this is found, the Goblins will not sell anymore to us."

"Do it," he snarled. This was one of Potter's allies and friends. He still owed the boy. "Farley and Ross, find the ward stones and destroy them."

He growled as he turned to the others. "The girl is to be left unharmed but taken. If you can subdue any of the younger ones, take them. Otherwise, don't leave them recognizable."

There were a few smiles.

He crouched with the others. All he wanted to do was run to the house and rip through it. He was keeping his wolf in check for now. Farley was working around the edge of the grass. "What is taking so long," he demanded after a few minutes.

"The wards are more complex than I expected. I am trying not to set off any alarms," Farley told him.

Waiting was not what he wanted to do. It was more than ten minutes before a blue outlined oval appeared. It was just barely tall enough for him to get through while crouching.

The rest rushed through. The two wizard-wolves took off towards a small shed. Fenrir smiled a snarl as they ran through the orchard. They crested a small hill and then it all went to Morgana.

A cat started to scream loudly. As others of his pack ran over, more calls were added. Lights popped on in the house. "Fire into the windows!"

The calls were loud enough to hurt his ears. He only knew how to cause pain and destruction with his wand and did so with pleasure. "_Bombarda!"_

His spell hit the house and only a few shingles of siding fell off. It was magically reinforced. He couldn't hear what was going on in the house over the caterwauling charms. Shadows ran here and there. He motioned for two of his pack to follow him. He wanted the girl. He needed a new wolf to breed and he smelled her compatibility.

They charged the door and he dove to the side just as it exploded out. A woman was hit with the door and flung back. Three wizards came out, their wands were blazing.

Fenrir, suddenly behind them, jumped on the largest one. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the man's neck. Fenrir was not weak or small, but the man grabbed his face and even Fenrir growled at the pain of his head being squeezed.

"CHARLIE!"

Fenrir tried to bowl the redhead over and instead found himself being launched over the man's shoulder. He slammed into the ground hard and cried out as he felt a cutting curse run up his arm. He rolled and saw the redhead stumble back while grabbing his neck.

Shields were up and the cross bolts were doing no harm. They would overpower them soon though. He got up and smiled, his left arm hanging limp. _"Bombarda!" _he growled, raising his wand. It sparked as he realized the tip was snapped. He threw it down and snarled.

"Get back inside," a tall redhead called. That must be William.

He ran at them. The big one saw him and raised his wand. Fenrir dodged the first three spells but was blasted away on the fourth.

He needed the girl! There was an explosion and screams of his pack. He got up to see two redheads throwing things out a second floor window. When they landed, giant fireworks went off and he watched one of his pack be consumed by a giant red dragon, that exploded when its snout hit the ground. Only a charred body was left when his eyes recovered.

"Fall back," he snarled. This was not going to work.

His eyes burned with hatred as he looked back at the house from the woods. They had to get to the top of the hill before they could portkey back. Five others were before him. Three were stuck inside the wards as a few cracks of apparition came. "Aurors!"

The damned Red Coats were becoming a huge issue. He had lost two in the last raid. Tonight it was going to be six. He told the hags and Malfoy they should have waited for the moon. He snarled when he activated his portkey.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Recap from Year 4**

**It has been almost three months since my last posting. Today is 06 October 2020. Have been inspired with another story and lost my muse on this one for a while. Plan to post every other week for now.**

**General Notes: Guns - I am going to follow the English gun laws, and probably a few bans in the Ministry and Wizengamot. Magic will still be priority for the story, but I plan on introducing some of the modern 1990's world into the story, especially having muggles and muggleborns around.**

**Recap of what I consider major plot points that drive the story forward, by request of a few readers:**

**1) Harry and Hermione are werewolves. Harry is no longer a horcrux after the dementor attack third year.  
Harry is a rallying point, like Dumbledore wanted, but not in the way Dumbledore wanted him to be.**

**2) Silver is very important to the wolves, but it's not really a poison. It just temporarily blocks their lycan powers. Werewolves can die from complications when their increased resistance and healing is blocked.  
Hagsbestian Silver, made by the hags, is a totally different story. This silver 'kills' the infection and can be used for control and potions to turn the wolves outside the full moon.**

**3) Moody is Moody. He was never used for Polyjuice potion.**

**4) It was Karkaroff that imperished Draco at the start of year, the girls that attacked Harry and Professor Sprout.  
Karkaroff was also responsible for recruiting the hags and werewolves that attacked Harry's pack at Hogwarts and were helping Voldemort.  
Karkaroff is dead, at Voldemort's hand.**

**5) Voldemort is back. Draco's blood was used. Harry's was not because of fear of being infected. This was why Draco became the Champion.  
Voldemort tried to use the hags, with Karkaroff's help, the change and bind Harry to use as a weapon. Harry resisted and escaped with Draco.  
Voldemort is down some key supports he had in the books. He will need to find replacements or try something different:**  
**5.a) MALFOY: He has abandoned the Dark Lord. Who knew that was possible?  
5.b) BULSTRODE: Killed by Harry when escaping Yaxley Castle**  
**5.c) SELWYN YAXLEY: Named as Death Eaters and Bones has put out Aurors on the case**  
**5.d) MCNAIR: Arrested after a raid that found muggle remains and some still being tortured in his basement**  
**5.e) CROUCH JR: Killed by Malfoy  
5.f) SNAPE: Unknown. See below.**

**6) Lucius Malfoy is on a path to overtake Voldemort. The hags and wolves that Voldemort would have recruited, are mostly flocking to Malfoy. He has positioned himself well to become a major kingpin. It will be interesting to see what happens.  
Malfoy does have a few major goals, including becoming the Kingpin of Britain and to procure a proper heir.**

**7) Draco Malfoy has come to the 'light', mostly thanks to his second wife and experiences in the Triwizard Tournament. The Potters and Junior Malfoys see eye-to-eye and have a truce after what happened. Unsure if a Life Debt developed as they escaped Voldemort.  
Pansy is pregnant.**

**8) Dumbledore... where to start. His downfall is just about complete. Remus bound him with Life Debts to protect Harry. Since much of Dumbledore's plans revolved around Harry, all he could do was watch them unravel the past year. In doing so, Harry has moved more into the 'Leader of the Light'.  
Dumbledore has been removed as Head Mugwump and Chief Warlock. He maintains a Council seat in the ICW, but has been censured from his Family seat in the Wizengamot.  
Lastly, the curse from the Gaunt ring is already destroying Dumbledore's body. He may or may not make it through the year, especially without Snape's help**

**9) Snape. Unknown yet where his true loyalties lie, except that he is working with Malfoy to get his revenge on Sirius and Harry. He is also godfather of Draco, so he can do no harm to the boy. Does that mean he may prevent harm to Draco?**

**10) Blyihl House is going to undergo a major expansion. It will become the center point and haven for those resisting Voldemort and other elements.**

**11) Fenrir Greyback wants to be free. He wants a Britain and world dominated by werewolves and other creatures. His goals are to see the wizards fall and the muggles to be under his foot, or in his stomach...**


	40. Chapter 40 - Minister Greengrass

**A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 40**

**June 24, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Remus shot out of bed as the patronus ran into their room. "Burrow under attack," the voice of Arthur Weasley called out. Dora was out of bed and already getting her knickers on and pulling a shirt over her head without a bra.

She flicked her wand and a silvery wolf popped out. "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. Under Attack!"

Her wolf took off. He had his pants on and hastily moved to his boots. It was less than a minute later they ran into the hall, Dora slipping into her Auror's cloak as she rushed down the hall. Sirius was out with the ICW tonight. Dan threw his door open, only his pants on and Harry and Hermione were already in the hall in boxers and a shirt over her knickers.

"What happened," Dan asked. Jane came up behind him in a light bed coat.

"Attack at the Burrow," Remus said. "Stay here. Protect the pack," he said to Harry.

Alexandra came out of her room at the end of the hall. "I am coming with you."

Remus didn't question her. "I will stay."

Remus called out. "Prim! Dobby!"

They both cracked to his side. "Sir," Prim asked. "Mr. Remus?" Dobby.

"Lock down Blyihl House and the grounds. Only our allies are allowed."

"Help," someone called from downstairs.

Bonnie bolted and Harry and Hermione were just behind. Remus saw them. Harry jumped over the railing before Remus could say anything. He ran with everyone else. Bonnie was at the bottom of the stairs and Hermione just behind her as Luna sat next to her father. Dora nodded at him and was out the door. Luna and her father both looked bloodied. Xeno was shaking and a pool of blood was already collecting below him.

"Dawn, get my bag on my chest," Alexandra order and rushed down the stairs. Remus followed. "Go help your mate. Take anyone back here that is hurt."

He nodded and walked out the door as Luna was grabbed by Bonnie and Luna started to cry. Running to the edge of the property, he turned and ended up on the edge of the Burrow's lawn. There was a huge explosion. He looked to see a gigantic red firework dragon diving towards the ground.

"Friend, not foe," he said aloud. It was the password that allowed him to pass all the wards Bill had been building on the Burrow over the last month. He heard the caterwauling charm screaming into the night. He was about to run off when Dora and four others apparated near him.

They nodded at each other. "Auror approval. Iota. Pax. Five."

As they approached the house, Arthur pointed towards a low hill and the orchard. "They went that way," he called as they knelt by a body. By the size of it, he knew it was Charlie.

Remus smelled two packs, blood and the disturbing smell of burnt flesh.

"Smith, Tonks, Heatherhoc," Auror Green pointed towards the orchard.

He ran towards the Weasleys. Dora could handle herself.

One of the twins ran out. "Ginny and George have been hit. Mum needs you. Bloody hell, what happened to Charlie!"

Remus took a rope length out of his pocket. "Arthur, take this. Alexandra is already taking care of the the Lovegoods."

They had a cloth at Charlie's neck. "Damned berk jumped me from behind," Charlie said angrily.

"It was Greyback," Bill said.

"Bill, go help your mother. How do I activate this," Arthur asked.

"Bill, will the wards allow them to portkey away?"

Bill held up his wand for a second. "It will allow them to leave."

Remus touched the rope. "It will go off in fifteen seconds."

Arthur nodded. He followed Bill into the house as the Aurors checked around the house. "Bill," Molly called. Fred rushed up the stairs before them. Molly was on the floor. Ginny looked pale with a cross bolt in her chest.

"I have stabilized her, but she needs to get to St. Mungo's," Molly said in a barely contained panic.

Ginny groaned. George was sitting on her bed, holding a cloth to his upper arm. Ron was just standing on the stairs, looking lost. He took out another length of rope. He had two more of the portkeys he had made specifically to get someone directly into Blyihl House.

"Here, Molly. You, Ginny and George. We'll get the others to Blyihl House soon," he told her.

She looked to Bill, who nodded. "It will be alright, Ginny," she told her daughter. A moment later, the three of them left.

Bill turned to his brother. "Collect all the emergency bags. Fred, I want you to take mum's clock. Five minutes in the sitting room," he barked at them.

Fred moved right away, crouching down and taking a small rucksack from under Ginny's bed. "Guess George can say he's all cut up over this," Fred said.

Ron cringed at his brother. "Ron, move," Bill snapped at him.

Ron started and ran up the stairs. "Remus, how many others," Bill asked.

"I don't know. We only got Arthur's patronus and Luna and Xeno had shown up as I was leaving. Xeno looked to be badly hurt."

"Bloody Hell," Bill said running his hand through his long hair. "How the hell did they get past the wards? Do you have another portkey," he asked.

Remus took one out of his pocket and touched it. "Ten minutes," he told Bill.

Bill took it and nodded. "Let me get these two away and then we can figure out what else is going on."

Remus nodded before sending a patronus off to Sirius and Dawn.

He walked outside and Dora was marching three wolves up in manacles. Green was looking at one of the two bodies on the ground. "We found these," Smith said tossing three white stones at him.

Remus caught them and looked at them. "What are they," he asked.

"Not sure, but they were at the edge of the field where these three were," he told Remus.

"Captain, permission to portkey these three to London," Dora asked.

"Heatherhoc, meet them there. I want a Reversal Squad here and the bodies gone soon. There were three other attacks," Green said walking towards him.

"You recognize these," Remus asked Green.

"No. They look Goblin made though. That is gobbledygook."

Remus frowned. "You mind if Bill looks at them before you take them?"

"That is fine. He's still under retainer of Black Squad anyways," Greene said looking around. "How many were hurt," Greene asked.

"Charlie was bitten, but none of them were turned. Ginny has a bolt in her chest," he said. "George looked to have just a cut. Who else was attacked?"

"The Lovegoods, Diggorys and Cresswells again," he said. "I don't know if there are other injuries or casualties. Can you tell which packs were here?"

"Greyback and another I recognize but don't know who the Alpha is."

Greene nodded and Remus handed the stones to the Auror Captain. Remus sniffed as he looked at the wolves around him. "Dora, how many are there," he asked.

"These three. Boss, how many bodies?"

"Two. Did Bill say how many?"

"He asked me how many." He sniffed again and looked towards the house and lifted his wand. He caught the movement almost too late. His wand flicked as a green light leapt from a lower roof. His spell went past the killing curse and he thought he had just breathed his last breath when Greene pushed him out of the way. The man fell limp next to him and the night was full of spell fire as a few more Killing curses came.

He shot off some stunning and cutting curses as he ran towards the house. Jumping, he made it to the first roof as chunks of the house started to rip off above him. "Hold your fire," Dora bellowed.

Remus took the opportunity to jump up. The woman was still focused towards the Aurors. He disarmed her and then put her in a body bind.

The wolf in him wanted to cut her to shreds. Greene was dead. He growled at her and her eyes looked daggers at him. Flicking his wand, he moved to her side. "Who sent you," he asked.

"Remus, Greene is down. Are you alright," Dora yelled up. The other Aurors and Bill were moving around.

The lady was able to move her head and spat at him. "Go to hell, bloody tit," she told him.

Remus forced his wolf down. He was not that man. "Who is your Alpha," he demanded.

She laughed. "I have no Alpha," she told him.

He understood. She was an unaffiliated wolf under the control of the Hags. Remus pulled a little closer. "If you tell me, it may be the difference between the Veil and a dementor's kiss."

She laughed. "Anything is better than my masters."

Remus understood.

**-oOo-**

**June 25, 1995**

**Blyihl House, Devonshire, England**

Harry was still pacing the length of the room. Ron was snoring on a couch while Fred and George talked with each other in a corner. Hermione was trying to read, but kept looking at Harry every time he passed her.

Annabel was curled up in a chair, her arm tracing patterns in the fabric while Jason looked out a window.

Bonnie was paying more attention to the blonde girl in her lap. Luna's head was bandaged and her right arm in a sling. She had wandered into the room towards dawn and sat next to her. Bonnie pulled her down and Luna just rested her head in her lap, not saying a word.

It was noticeably quiet.

Mr. Lovegood had been seriously hurt. It was unknown if he would make it or not. There had been no word on Ginny Weasley. Word had come in not too long ago that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory didn't make it and Cedric was at St. Mungo's.

A tired looked Sirius came into the room. "What is going on," Harry asked.

She smelt the stale blood on him and he looked dirty and tired. "It's not good, pup. Where is Theresa," he asked.

"With my mum," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded and looked around to see who was in the room. "Sirius, just tell us," Harry ordered.

"Let me take a seat," he said flopping down in his muddied blue ICW Auror robes. She looked at him as Luna hid her face in Bonnie's lap. Sirius scrubbed his face. "Seven houses and a jail were attacked last night. It looks like a mix of werewolves and Death-eaters. It looks like dumb coincidence they happened at the same time."

She furrowed her eyes. "We only heard of three," Hermione said.

"Which ones?"

Hermione rattled quickly, "The Weasley's, Diggory's, Lovegoods. Alexandra and Healer Tonks are still with Ginny and Mr. Lovegood."

Sirius blinked and seemed to notice Luna for the first time. "Are you alright," he asked Luna.

Luna just shook her head.

"Who else," Harry asked after a moment.

"Dirk Cresswell, of the Goblin Liaison office. He's dead, but his wife and kids are alright. Finnigan," he said and Hermione gasp, putting a hand to her mouth. Harry stopped pacing and turned towards Sirius.

"Seamus Finnigan," he asked.

Sirius looked at him. "Not sure their names. Some scrapes and bruises, but they got away."

Hermione slumped in her chair and Harry moved to her.

"You said seven," Annabel spoke up.

Sirius let out a deep sigh. "Harry, not sure if I should be sorry our not. All the Dursleys are dead. They also killed a muggle, Nash, I think it was."

Her Alpha suddenly smelt sad, angry and guilty.

"The last three were Death Eaters. Don't ask me what they did to them," Sirius said.

Hermione looked rather fierce as she said, "They were animals."

"I need to go for a walk," Harry said.

Hermione got up and hugged him. "I'm coming with you."

Harry nodded. They were about to walk out when Luna started to cry. Bonnie felt her just fall apart in her lap. "Luna," she asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

Luna curled into her and wrapped her good arm around her leg.

Annabel got up. The smell of distress came off Luna in pungent waves. Annabel knelt down and took Bonnie's hand. "Luna, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Bonnie tried to sooth her and calm her down for a few minutes before Alexandra walked into the room. One look told her that Luna's father hadn't made it and her blonde friend knew it.

Bonnie leaned over Luna as she cried. She swore she felt Luna's heart breaking.

**-oOo-**

**London, England**

Amelia sat across from the new Minister of Magic. They had thrust him into this spot thinking it was the only way to unite both of their factions. Last night had done some of that, but not in the way either of them wanted. They both had vested interests in the werewolves and seeing these attacks stopped.

The current Heads and Under-Heads were in the Ministers office and two squads of Aurors were outside the room.

"How did this happen again," Minister Greengrass looked to her.

"The beasts bought some stuff from the goblins that allowed them to break wards. Very illegal. Then they murdered..."

"Thank you, Rufus," she said, quieting the man. "I can see where you are going with this, Minister. The Goblins have already been contacted and they were legal sales under current treaties. Our laws have changed since the treaties were signed, so it is incumbent on the wizard to adhere to them."

They could not afford a rebellion on top of what else was going on.

"They ripped those people up," Scrimgeour said.

"Hem, hem," a particularly foul woman said. She had hoped to see the woman thrown out of the Ministry, but she still had enough connections to land as an Under-Head of Magical Records.

"Yes, Dolores," Anders asked.

"There is legislation on your desk that would make a Capital offense to help any creature outside the law," the pink clothed woman said.

"There is also legislation that would allow anyone to kill a lycanthrope or other creature for doing anything," the Minister said coolly. "We need options that will not bring the ICW down on us. We need to ensure those that survived last night get the care they need and we need to find the Merlin be damned sons of Morgana that are behind this."

"I have four funerals to attend," he started.

"Five," she interjected.

He snapped his head to her. "Xenopholius Lovegood died not long ago," she said. Two potential houses they needed to gain absolute majority next year were now gone. Cedric had been severely wounded, but should recover. He would not be able to replace his father as a possible Lower House for two years and the Lovegoods were lost now, unless Luna was to take a Line Continuance Contract.

A few around the room looked sad at the information. A few did not.

"Minister, I think you are missing the larger issue," a man in Unspeakable robes said.

"And what is that Croaker?"

"You have two departments that are now missing their Heads. An Auror force that has gained as many as they have lost over the last year and other items that Head Bones, you and I need to talk about," the indescribable man said. When the hoods were up, one could never tell.

Anders sighed. "Under-heads will fill in for now. Post the position internal and in the Prophet. I want candidates on my desk by next Friday."

"Hem, hem," the pink toad said again.

"Yes, Dolores?"

"It is traditional to promote a current Under-Head or other Senior Administrator," she said.

Bones hid her smile as Anders did what they hope he would. She would have to protect him and his family.

"That may be the tradition, but that is not how I will run things. I will put the best qualified person into each position or present them to the Wizengamot for a vote," he told her. "Are there any objections?"

No one spoke up out of the more than twenty people in the room.

"Bones and Croaker, stay. Scrimgeour and Croaker, I want a report of expenses and salaries in two days. The Wizengamot meets again Thursday and I would like to review both before it meets."

"Yes, Minister," Scrimgeour said. The man did not look happy with them. Amelia was starting to think she needed a new Head Auror. He was not letting go of what happened to his Nephew.

When they filed out and the door closed the Minister looked at her. "I am going to haunt you from my grave and yours," he told her angrily.

"You know this was the only way to truly protect your daughter and the others that have put their faith in the Ministry. Only three of the wolves that have submitted to the Registry have broken the laws. You also know what would happen if the ICW were to step in those doors with a Government Review team," she said back levelly.

Anders sat back in his chair. "I am a businessman, not a career politician."

Croaker chuckled and pushed his hood back. "I like this one."

The Minister cast the man a mean look before turning back to her. "What really happened last night? Is this related to the debacle over the last year that has seen my daughter turn into one of those beasts? I will a son-in-law next week who will be the future Lord Greengrass and Daphne isn't even sixteen!"

"What in Merlin is going on!"

She looked at Croaker. "You want to tell him or should I?"

Croaker spread his hands. "I think it best if Remus joined us. I looked at the locations. Three of them would be over nodes required for a new array. Blood was spilled at each."

"Fudder me," she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"The werewolves. Possibly Voldemort, but I think the two are separate issues for the moment," Croaker told Anders. "If I had to say, I would think the werewolves are the more pressing matter."

The man had lost color. "You really mean You-Know-Who has really returned," he said.

Amelia had been trying to nail him down to talk of this for two days now. She didn't blame him with what had been thrown at him, but somethings were more important than reviewing qualifications and budgets. She had had a feeling the man was going to clean up many things around the Ministry, but that could wait a bit.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were there that night. Their memories are quite reliable and the hags have found a way to turn a werewolf outside the moon. Cornelius would not listen to us when we tried to talk with him. I am hoping you are more of an open mind. There are other dangers that have been found in the last few months and having the entire Ministry working towards one goal will help."

An hour later, Croaker and her had explained all that had been found with the werewolves, their suspicions of Malfoy, Dumbledore and what little they knew about Voldemort. The man sat in his chair, a decanter of elven brandy before him and a glass that was half full in his hands.

"How many know all this?"

"All of it? About twelve people," she said.

"What do you mean 'about'?"

"I am not sure if Remus has told his Alpha, but the adults of the Potter and Granger packs, us, and two other Unspeakables. There is one more thing we must tell you about, but an oath must be made," Croaker told him.

"There can't be anything worse than decoupling the moon jynx from the werewolves, is there?"

"Yes," the man said.

Ander downed half his glass of brandy before taking out his wand. "I am Minister and you should tell me, but what is your damned oath?"

A few minutes later, he downed the last of the brandy and filled his cup half again before speaking. "Tell me you have a plan."

"We are working on it. Finding such powerful objects is not easy and it would be dangerous if he were to find out," Croaker said, not daring to say You-Know-Who's name.

Anders sighed. "Could one of you tell my Secretary I will need a sober-up potion?"

"You believe us then?" She looked at him.

Anders sighed again and leaned forward. "My eldest daughter is a werewolf. Harry Potter and his pack have helped to shield and protect her since going back to Hogwarts and has been trying to convince us since May that the darkest wizard in our lifetime is back. On top of that, you are telling me that all the werewolves..."

"Only those within about two hundred miles of the array center," Croaker interrupted.

She shook her head to see Anders pinch his nose. "And you know where the epicenter is? How many will be able to turn at will?"

"The epicenter is unknown. We need a few more points to get a good idea." The man sounded like an excited researcher.

"You do know those sites involve victims and horrendous crimes," she said rather angrily.

"Of course I do. If we could stop them, it wouldn't be a question. Until we do, I need all the data you can get me," Croaker said.

"Enough," the new Minister called out. "Croaker, get me anything you can as fast as you can. Amelia, you are going to tell me about your activities with Potter and Granger. It sounds as though you are doing things outside the Ministry you should not."

"I have never broken a rule or law," she said rather indignantly.

"Perhaps, but I bet you know most ways to skirt it," he responded.

Of course she did! She was the Head of the DMLE and after Granger, now Potter, had shown her up last year, she had worked to relearn all the loop holes and find new ones.

"Boss," an older Auror with a yellow band caught her as she was leaving the office.

"What is it, Olive," she asked.

"One of the wolves just talked," she said.

Amelia looked at her and they rushed off towards the DMLE.

**-oOo-**

**June 27, 1995**

**Calderwood Castle, Scotland**

An unturned werewolf was in the arena below. The woman looked around nervously, staying close to the wall. Goblins and other wolves were around the top of the walls. The goblins looked pleased at the coming blood sport. The werewolves were mixed. There were as many sadistically cheery faces as there were long.

The Hags wanted to make a statement and who was he to deny them their pleasure?

The one he wanted to see in the ring was on the opposite wall. The brutish, hairy man was looking intently down at the arena. The seventeen around him all looked ready for a fight and none to pleased to see the woman trying to scurry up the twenty-foot-high wall.

Over the ruckus, the clinking of huge chains could be heard. The woman started to scream for help and the goblins leaned over and forced her away from the walls with long halberds. She tried to grab one of them and received a cut on her hand that Malfoy suspected severed a few tendons as she screamed and started to bleed.

Lucius smiled. This is what the old arenas were like. Not the twisted way his old Master liked. Here, many partook and enjoyed it. His master was too secretive, usually wanting them gone before others could enjoy the methods. There were times he had been forced to stop his fun when Aurors showed or the bastard called him.

The large Horntail roared as it stepped into the dimming light of the evening. Sun stones in the wall illuminated the arena so everyone could see. The woman ran for some rocks.

"Is this the way you keep the beasts in control," a rotund man asked next to him.

"This is at the request of one of the covens. She stole something and the hags keep their own in control," Lucius told the man.

Carson Graves was the boss of a rather large ring of smugglers, both muggle and magical. He had worked with the man a few times. Carson chuckled as the woman was forced back into the center and the dragon charged her. Her wolf reflexes saw her jumping away and running.

"I thought you controlled the werewolves. Why would you allow the hags to do this," the man said smiling to see the woman get knocked down by the dragon's tail. She stumbled up before the thing could turn. Werewolves could take much damage.

"There is something to understand, Carson. Werewolves will work with you if you give them what they want. To control them, you need a middleman," he said sweeping his hand, indicating the covens that sat to his right. Five were present tonight.

Carson looked at the women and snarled. "I hate dealing with those things."

Lucius could understand that, but he was playing the long game. "Those hags are very useful. Useful enough that it is worth keeping them happy," he said.

The dragon roared in triumph as it pinned the woman under its foot before ripping her head and one of her shoulders and arms clean off with its mouth. There were cheer and jeers everywhere.

Carson smiled at the bloodshed. "I miss the old arenas."

"The ICW shut the last one down in Madrid about twenty years ago," he said.

"They did. I lost a great deal of galleons in that," the man said with a stiff upper lip.

"What if we could make it back," Lucius asked him.

The dragon finished its snack and roared angrily at the crowd before it lit the darkening sky.

"What are you proposing, Lucius," the man asked sitting back as a man was tossed over the side. This time he was given a sword. Lucius had a very brief smile on his face. "I think the Ministry is going to be short a few key people in magical games and there will be a need for entertainment."

Lucius noticed when Carson recognized Ludo Bagman. "You can't be serious," the man said shocked. "We can't bring the Ministry down on us like that."

The dragon roared its approval at the challenger.

"Do you know what happens when you upset the goblins?"

Carson rubbed his hands. "What filth aren't you working with?"

"I do what I must. The clan that is allowing me to rent this dragon bought the bounty of Bagman. They have bought the bounty of a few wizards from Gringotts."

Cheers were going around as Bagman attempted to fight the dragon. A few goblins looked upset when the man got a good hit that caused sparks against the dragon's scales.

"Bagman owed too much for me to save him, but I have a few new contacts that can look the other way as we setup a new arena outside of Harrogate. I even have a few in Magical transport that would allow for an untraceable international portkey port."

The man looked at him as Bagman cried out and the dragon roared. The glow of fire lit Carson's chubby face. "How much and what do you need from me?"

"You are excellent at obtaining beasts and entertainment," he said, meaning the downtrodden wizards and muggles that no one would miss. "You get a 12.5% cut for each event."

"And what about you? That seems low," the man sounded greedy and mistrusting.

"Trust me, you will make quiet a profit. The rest is mine. For operating expenses," he said. Lucius was figuring it could be a 40% profit or more, especially with the gambling. To make 27.5% each event would more than cover what he needed for his other plans.

"How often," the man asked.

"Once, maybe twice a month. Don't want to raise to many suspicions," he said.

"And what of your Master," Carson asked.

"I no longer work for the Dark Lord. I will have the appropriate security force, especially if it is held at the full moon."

He looked to hear Bagman scream again. He was crawling, blood smearing on the rocks from his missing leg. The dragon stomped over to the man and speared a claw through his back. There was a gurgling scream as blood came out his mouth.

"If you don't wish this deal, I am sure Gretchen wouldn't mind another snack," he said to watch the thing tear Bagman up.

Carson paled. He hadn't realized that the dozen gaurds he brought with him were at wand point or that Lucious had pulled his own wand from his cane. "I think those two men are some of your sons. How many do you have now?"

He watched as Carson licked his lips. "Four," he said.

Lucious nodded his head. "If you say yes, these two will stay here for the first two events. Just so I know I can trust you," he said in his calm voice he liked so much. The fear it so often elicited when his wand was out was excellent. "I also do not want you communicating with any of my old associates that may have been marked. Each time I do, one of your sons will die. On the third time, I will find someone to replace you. Are we understood?"

The chief of the clan looked to him, waiting to know if Gretchen needed to be returned yet.

Carson licked his lips again. "They will be safe?"

"As long as you stick to our agreement."

Carson nodded. "When is the first event?"

"August 10th."

"How many events do you want?"

"A dozen muggles, four or five witches or wizards. I have a dragon, but a graphorn or other exotic creature, would be nice," Lucius told him. "I expect gamblers from all over Europe."

The man nodded. "Let me know where they need to go."

"Excellent. My secretaries will get hold of you," he said.

Lucius waved his hand and his guards manhandles one of Carson's men to the wall and threw him in. Lucius felt like a little more sport tonight. The werewolves cheered.

This match was much more interesting when the man's wand was thrown in behind him. It was eight minutes before the surprise came. The man had been backed towards the cave. He thought he was winning the way the Horntail kept backing and then advancing.

What he didn't see was the two smaller forms that snuck out of the cave. They were not chained yet, unable to fly, but the little buggers had sharp teeth and a penchant for human flesh as large as their mother.

The man screamed as the first one jumped on his back, digging its claws into him and clamping onto his head with its smaller jaws. It wasn't big enough yet to kill him without chewing on him a few times. The screams were excruciating. Especially as he fell and the second tore into his stomach before he stopped moving. They were much sloppier eaters than their mother.

Carson didn't look to be enjoying himself anymore. "Horntails stick with their mother for a year or two. I have already bought one of the signets," he told him.

Carson licked his lips again. "First shipment will be in about two weeks."

"That is acceptable."

The mother Horntail roared into the night and shot out a spurt of fire.


End file.
